What Are You?
by Poca
Summary: Charlotte is a confused but stubborn Irish girl that just moved to Bon Temps, looking for answers and for some peace, but it seems like a certain someone has taken quite a liking to her. She needs to find out who and what she really is, before he tries to win her over and tries to figure out why she glows. Why does the humming intensify when she is near him? What is she?(Eric x OC)
1. New In Town

"Talking"

_'__Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**Jesskalynn4: **_Hiatus over! :D_

**Forever Fanfiction Lover22: **_Party because the hiatus is over!_

**Isles: **_Thank you for saying that :) I didn't read the spoilers since I haven't seen season 6. I want to watch it once I finish the rewrite so it's complete._

**Runawaycherry93: **_Thank you!_

**0mE1516: **_Everyone hates hiatuses, but it's over now :)_

**Guest: **_Calm down, I write most of these when I'm sleep deprived so I will make a mistake. Don't snap at people for something like misspelling a word by accident. I know there are mistakes in the story, that's why I'm doing a rewrite._

* * *

**I would like to say, thanks to Singerdreamer42 for giving me so many ideas for the story, encouraging the rewrite, PMing me with questions and ideas, and worrying when I wasn't updating in months, so I am giving credit to her for almost all of this story since she helped immensely. So thank you so much for everything :).**

**Now, some detail on the new re-write. There will be no Pov's but I will switch scenes, I will be adding more scenes and details, we will see everyone's thoughts, no accent (but she's still Irish so don't worry), and fix mistakes :) so everyone sit back and enjoy the first chapter of the re-write.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"_Where should I go?" a woman with a soft Irish accent whispered, hurt, not looking at the woman behind her.  
_

"_There is a small town, in America, called Bon Temps. It sounds nice, you should go there."_

_"Whatever, just leave me alone." the Irish woman's shoulder's sagged even more.  
_

_The other woman went to reach for her, to comfort her, but Irish woman was packing her things. _

_She was too hurt… Maybe this small town could help her, she hoped._

* * *

The sun had already arisen when the woman in the very comfy bed opened her eyes to see she was wrapped tightly by the blankets from the night of constant tossing and turning. "Ugh." She grunted as she tried to escape. "Get off." She tried kicking the sheets off, which thankfully that worked for her.

After escaping the death trap of sheets, she looked at the small alarm clock on her night table to check the time. It seemed like she was up early today, that is if you called 7 pm after a long night of movie watching early.

She rose up off the bed and walked to the bathroom.

Once there, she looked into the mirror and saw what she has seen for years.

Staring back at her was a woman of 22. She brought her hand up to try to control the mess curly black hair that had curls sticking out in different angles from the tossing and turning, and sighed out loud as the hair continued to go back to how it was.

'_Why don't you ever do what I want you to do?'_ she questioned her hair in her thoughts. She hated her bed hair. _'Oh well, might as well hop in the shower before it becomes too late.'_

Today, she was going to Merlotte's to see if she could finally get a job there. She'd been in this town for a bit but no one would take her, saying they were too full or her walking out when the owner would try to flirt with her. She was praying that this place she was hoping to work at had free space and that the boss wasn't a creep like most of the other places.

She jumped into the shower and let the warm water hit her back and hair, relaxing her stiff neck and shoulders.

She spent 10 minutes washing her body and hair, stepped out and combed her hair free from the tangles, and used her blow-dryer so the curls were more manageable. It was still curly, but more tamed then before.

She peeked into the room and looked at the time. She needed to hurry up, Merlotte's was already open.

She quickly put on a slim fitted grey cotton blouse with v-neckline, 3/4-sleeves, with light blue skinny jeans and black high boots that ended at her calves.

She took her phone and put it in her purse. On the way out, she grabbed her keys and rushed out of box filled house that made her feel suffocated. She hoped she could get the energy to unpack everything.

She opened the door to her dark blue Nissan Rogue S, and threw her purse into the passenger seat.

While on the drive to Merlotte's, she would tap her fingers on the wheel from nerves. How would they would act towards her? Since she was from a different country and had not met anyone in town yet other than creeps.

She snapped out of her daze to see she had reached the parking lot of Merlotte's Bar and Grill.

She found a spot, parked, and turned off the car, yet she did not get out.

She looked inside and saw lots of people, more people she didn't know that might judge her. She sat there, taking deep breaths to try and relax before she sucked it up. She needed this job!

'_Alright, now or never.'_ She got out of the car with her purse tight in her grip, yet she was determined to get the job.

She walked in and saw some people staring at her, wondering if she who she was, and the men wondering if she was there alone.

She tried to ignore them, but she could feel their eyes burning into her back as she walked more into the place.

The man behind the bar noticed the place go quiet as a new looking woman enter the place. He sniffed the air lightly, noting how good she smelled, and how pretty she was, even with the confused and nervous look on her face. "Um, can I help you?" he called out to her.

She turned around to see a man behind the bar that looked to be in his late 20's- early 30's, and had strawberry blond hair with blue eyes.

"Oh, can I speak with the owner please?" She asked with her soft accent and blushed lightly from the attention.

He looked at the woman in confusion, why did she want him? And her accent, where was she from? "I'm the owner, Sam Merlotte. You are?"

"Oh," she stuck her hand out for him to shake. "My name is Charlotte Griffin." They shook hands, Sam noting that she had a nice warmth coming from her, and her soft smell filled his nose.

"What can I do for you Miss Griffin?" Sam put his hands in his back pockets as he gave her his attention.

"I was wondering if you had any open spots left in your restaurant." She held her breath as she mentally crossed her fingers, hoping he said yes and let her have the job.

He smiled brightly, so she needed a job. She looked clean, compared to all the other people that have come into his place looking for a job. "Why yes I do, there is an open spot for a waitress since we only have 3. I could do with one more." He saw Charlotte's eyes sparkle as hope filled them. "Would you want it?"

Her face lit up with a bright smile and she hugged him over the bar tightly. "Yes! Of course! Oh God, thank you Sam!"

He laughed at her excitement. He was fine in the spot he was in, she smelled nice, different but familiar. "Do you think you can start today?"

"I can." She pulled away. "Um, Sam, I don't have a uniform…" She gave him a confused look.

"Here." He went to the back and came back with a white t-shirt with the Merlotte's logo over the left breast. It looked like it would fit her. "Just wear this with some black shorts and any shoes you want."

She took the shirt. "Alright, I'll be right back!"

* * *

After changing her shirt in the bathroom and placing her things in the room that was Sam's office, she put hair held up by a clip so it wouldn't get in the way. "Hey Sam!" Charlotte waved to Sam once she got to him.

"Hey Charlotte, come here. I'll explain everythin-" he started but was interrupted by a woman's voice.

"Lafayette!" they turned toward the noise and saw a group of women wearing the same uniform Charlotte was wearing. One had black hair, the other bright red hair, while the middle had blonde and was shorter than the other woman. "That's nasty talk. I won't listen to that."

Sam shook his head. There goes Arlene, Dawn, and Sookie chit-chatting with Lafayette. "Don't worry about that. Now, don't worry on your first day. Here's a pad, an apron, and do your thing. Those rows of tables are yours." He pointed to the small tables close to the bar. "Looks like you have a costumer now." He padded her shoulder, liking the warmth she emitted. "Good luck."

Charlotte walked off and saw a man sitting there and looked around. "Hello, what can I get you?" Charlotte gave a charming smile.

The man looked like he was already having a rough day and he wanted to take it out on someone. "Yeah, I would like a cheeseburger and some fries, no salt!" he slammed the menu down onto the table.

Charlotte wrote down the order quickly. "Coming right up." she walked till she saw a black man with a do-rag dancing while cooking burgers. She saw that he was too busy dancing to notice Charlotte standing at the window. She tapped the metal tray of the window to gain his attention. "Excuse me lad? Are you the cook?"

Lafayette turned around to see a small woman he never seen before, who the hell was she and did she just insult him? "What did you just call me?" Lafayette narrowed his eyes at the woman.

"Um," Charlotte paused, not use to the attitude he was speaking with. "Lad. It means young man." She explained.

He felt flattered. "Well, thank you for callin' me young," he looked the woman over. She had a strange accent and he ain't ever seen her before. "I ain't ever seen you before, nor have I ever heard someone with your accent here. Who are you, and where you from baby girl?" he softened his tone, noticing how nervous she looked.

Charlotte gave a small smile. "Charlotte, I'm from Ireland and this is my first day here." She liked the look of this guy. He didn't throw messages to her of him wanting to have sex with her, Sam too.

'_Well, new girl in town.'_ Lafayette thought to himself as he looked past her to see some of the men watching her, but she seemed to ignore them. "Awe, girl I'm Lafayette, what do you need?"

Charlotte remembered the order. "I just need a cheeseburger with fries." She shrugged. "That's all."

Lafayette nodded and started to make the burger. "Comin' right up."

"Thank you." She stayed and watched as Lafayette danced and cooked. It was an amusing sight for her. She had never seen a lively looking man during work hours.

Lafayette finished the burger and placed it on the plate with the fries. "Here you go baby girl." He handed her the plate carefully.

"Thanks." She placed the plate on the tray and walked to the man once again with a smile on her face. "Here you go." She placed it in front of him. "Enjoy."

She went to turn away when he grabbed her wrist tightly as he spotted something wrong with his order. "I said no salt!" he growled. "Are you fuckin' retarded? You have to be." He pushed her wrist away and pushed the fries away to the other side of the table. "Get me new ones you fuckin' retarded bitch!"

Charlotte glared at the rude man. She grabbed the plate and rushed over to Lafayette.

Lafayette was enjoying the song on a small radio he had in the kitchen, turning when he heard someone come toward the window. His dancing mood dropped as he saw the anger in the new girl's eyes. "What happened sweetie?"

"Nothing," she grumbled. "Just an arsehole." she looked back to the man that was rude to her. "Don't worry about it." She shook her head. "I need some new fries with no salt this time."

Lafayette looked Charlotte over. "Okay." He said slowly as he took the plate.

She stood there, looking at her wrist. He had grabbed it so hard, it was beginning to become red. It didn't help her skin was already sensitive. She came up with a small revenge plan. "Lafayette?"

"Hm?" he turned and looked at her while taking out new fries.

"Can you…" She pointed to the new fries. "Maybe drop a couple of them?"

He looked at her and smirked. "Girl, I like you already." He picked up the plate with the new fries and tipped it over. "Oops." He said sarcastically as they fell to the ground. He picked them up again and placed them on the plate. "5 second rule." He gave a wink to Charlotte as he handed her the plate.

"Thank you once again." she told him with a small smile as she took the fries and burger.

"Anytime sugar." He winked and went back to cooking.

Dawn and Arlene came up to the window after Charlotte left.

"Who is that?" Arlene asked in a hushed whisper that she used for gossip.

"Sam just hired her." Lafayette stirred the chili. "It's her first day here and she's from out of the country."

Dawn popped her hip as she looked over at Charlotte, talking to a new costumer. "Sam did always have a weak spot for cute things."

"Should we talk to her?" Arlene asked.

Dawn shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt."

Charlotte came back with her order when she saw the tall brunette and the red haired woman watching her as she got closer.

"Um," she slowly took her order and placed it on the order wheel for Lafayette. "Hello."

"Hi," Arlene said slowly, pointing to herself. "My name is Arlene, and this is Dawn. What's your name?"

Lafayette rolled his eyes and threw a roll at Arlene, hitting her. "I said she was new, not dumb."

Arlene huffed. "I didn't know if she spoke English! You said she was from outta the country."

"I can, and other languages as well." Lafayette placed the chili that was Charlotte's order. "Thanks." She thanked him. "But my name is Charlotte." She gave a small girl. "Nice to meet you both."

She walked away as Arlene blushed in embarrassment as Dawn smirked.

"Yup." Dawn nodded. "Real cute."

Charlotte was walking away from the kitchen window after talking to Lafayette when she was almost ran over by a pretty athletic black woman.

"Whoa, what the hell?" she yelled at Charlotte. "Watch where you're goin'."

Lafayette heard the familiar voice yelling and came out to see Tara yelling at Charlotte. "Charlotte, meet Tara Thornton, Tara meet Charlotte Griffin." Lafayette introduced them. "She's my cousin. Don't worry about her." he returned to the kitchen, he had shit to do.

"Hey." Tara greeted her emotionless while taking a much needed shot. She had just quit her job, she couldn't stand to be there anymore.

"Hello." Charlotte waved lightly and sat down next to her at the bar, she was regretting wearing these boots. She looked up and saw Sam and Tara were looking at something. Charlotte turned to see what they were staring at. She saw the little blonde woman talking to a man who seemed to have this air of mystery around him. "What's going on?"

Sam and Tara were glaring at the man, not liking the fact Sookie was close to a vampire.

Charlotte continued to watch them, wondering what they were saying.

Sookie was all smiles as she stood in front of the first vampire she's ever met. "Hi, and what... What can I get for you tonight?"

The vampire looked uncomfortable with how many people were staring at him. He kept his head down a bit. "Do you have any of that synthetic bottled blood?"

Sookie shook her head, a smile still on her lips. "No, I'm so sorry. Sam got some a year ago, but nobody ever ordered it, so it went bad. You're our first." She told him. "Vampire." She whispered.

The man's shoulders tensed. "Am I that obvious?"

"I knew the minute you came in." Sookie looked around. "I can't believe nobody else around here seems to."

The man looked over to Sam, who was tense in anger. "He does."

Sookie turned around to see he was talking about Sam, who was with Tara and that new girl. "Don't worry about him, he's cool." Sookie told the man. "I know for a fact he supports the Vampire Rights Amendment."

The man looked over at Sam. "How progressive of him."

"Anything else you drink?" Sookie asked him.

"Actually, no." he saw the look of happiness fall from her face. "But you can get me a glass of red wine so I have a reason to be here." He added quickly.

Sookie's smile returned. "Whatever the reason...I'm glad you are."

"Don't mind Sookie none, mister." A man sitting in the booth behind the vampire told him as she spun around. It was Mack Rattray. "She's crazy as a bedbug."

Sookie scrunched her face in annoyance. "I'll just get your wine for you." Sookie told the man before leaving.

Mack watched her go before looking down at the vampire. "My name's Mack Rattray and this here's my wife, Denise."

"Hello." Denise purred as the vampire turned her way.

"Good evening." He told her as he looked away, watching Sookie head to the bar.

Once Sookie reached the bar, she spotted the new girl. "Hey, you're the new girl. I'm Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse."

Charlotte stuck out her hand. "Yup that's me, I'm Charlotte Griffin."

When Sookie grabbed her hand, she was expecting the woman's thoughts, but there was nothing… Sookie felt the warmth from her hand. _'I can't hear her thoughts… Is she hiding them? I never met anyone who can do that..._' Sookie shook Charlotte's hand with a confused look on her face. "Hmm… are you new in town?"

Charlotte nodded. Sookie looked to be another nice person in the town. "Yup, I moved from Ireland a couple days before." She laughed at the smile on Sookie's face, seemed like she was a happy and bubbly person.

Sookie seemed to relax a bit more, happy to not have more thoughts rushing through her head. "I love your accent, it's adorable." Sookie smiled as Charlotte lightly blushed.

"I've been getting that a lot." She moved a curl back. "Though people do talk to me slower, like I might not be able to understand them." She rolled her green eyes. "That's getting annoying."

Sam placed down a glass of wine for Sookie to give to the vampire.

Sookie quickly took it and carefully placed it down, giving the man a small smile and ignoring Mack staring at her tits.

When Sookie returned to the bar, her, Tara, and Charlotte were watching as the vampire looked uncomfortable as Denise seemed to be throwing herself at him while Mack just watched, looking like he didn't seem to mind the fact that his wife was shoving her tits in the vampire's direction.

Sookie was not happy, at all. "What a bitch!" she muttered as she glared at Denise. "You really think that she's gonna let him bite her?"

Charlotte was confused, the man didn't seem to look like he was interested in Denise or Mack.

Tara watched them carefully but still talked to Sookie. "You know how many people are having sex with vampires these days? And sometimes some of those people disappear."

"No" Sookie shook her head. "He's not like that."

Tara shook her head at Sookie's naïve nature. "Okay, okay. You spoke to him like a minute. You don't know how many people he sucked the blood out over the last how many centuries he's been alive."

Sookie looked the vampire over. "But he's so not scary."

Tara got fed up with Sookie "Sweet Jesus in heaven, Sookie. He is a vampire."

Charlotte got up, noticing one of her costumers needed something. "Tara just because he is what he is, doesn't mean anything. There are a lot of vampires in Ireland, but we don't treat them as badly as you do here, though we still keep our guard." Charlotte took the pen from her hair. "But I'm just the new girl in town, you might not listen to me. Still, be careful, who knows how he is." Charlotte hurried to the man that was her, "Yes, need anything else?"

"Just the check. That's all." The older man wiped his mouth with a napkin.

Charlotte took his check and handed it to him. "Here you go. Thanks for coming to Merlotte's." She gave him a smile and turned to walk away when she was stopped by him.

"Wait, miss?" he reached into his wallet and pulled out two 20 dollar bills, placed one with the check and handed the other into her other hand. "Here's a nice tip for you. You look like a nice girl." He patted her hand with a smile on his lips.

"Thank you sir. Please come again!" Charlotte smiled at the nice old man. She can't believe she got a $20 tip on just her first day.

"I mean," Denise purred as she ran her red polished nail on the vampire's jacket. "People have always discriminated against me."

Mack snorted. "Oh, boy, have they ever."

Denise ignored Mack, she needed to get this vamp to trust her. "And just because I never felt like being what society wanted me to be, you know?"

"Me neither." Mack chuckled. "Me neither."

"So we know what it's been like for you." Denise cooed.

Sookie wasn't liking the way the Rattray's were closing in on the vampire, so she came to his rescue. "Can I get y'all anything else?"

She heard Denise's voice come into her mind. _'He's probably got 11 or 12 pints in him. Holy shit, that's almost 200 ounces.'_ Sookie's eyes widen a bit as Denise continues her thoughts. The vampire noticed Sookie's stare on Denise and turned to look at the woman, who gave him a smile. _'I bet we could get 500 an ounce in Dallas. Fuck me, that's $10,000. Sweet Jesus.' _Denise moaned in her mind.

"I'm gonna bring y'all a free round of beer." Sookie told them quickly, fear for the nice looking vampire showing on her face.

Mack looked up at her as his thoughts filled her head. _'What the hell is your problem, dimwitted...'_

"Don't you go anywhere." Sookie told them, but only looking at the vampire.

'_I guess you are retarded.'_ Mack's thoughts continued. _'Just like everybody says you are.'_

Sookie made it to the bar around the back of the place looking for Tara, or anyone that would help her. "Tara." She grabbed her best friend tight and pulled her with her. "We have to stop them."

"Stop who? Why?"

"The Rattray's. They're gonna drain him and sell his blood." Sookie explained. "We have to stop them."

Tara ripped her arm from Sookie's tight grip. "No, we do not. We don't have to get anywhere near that vampire."

Sookie shook her head at Tara. "I am very disappointed in you and your small-mindedness."

Tara rolled her eyes.

"Sookie." Sam walked toward her from the bar. "The vampire can take care of himself. I promise you." He didn't want her near him anymore.

Sookie felt something was different and turned around. She saw that the vampire was gone, and so were the Rattray's. "Shit." Sookie cursed out loud, ripping her apron off and catching Charlotte's attention from her spot at taking an order. Sookie ran out, throwing her apron over the bar.

Tara shook her head. There is no way she is gonna stay here with a bunch of drunk stupid people. "No."

"Fake it." He shoves the apron into Tara's chest and leaves to his office.

Charlotte went to go hand Sam the money from an order when she saw Tara behind the bar and walked towards her. "Tara? Where's Sam?" she looked around, noticing Sookie was gone as well. "And Sookie?"

"Sookie ran after the damn vampire while Sam when to his office, so Sam made me work at the bar." She started to make herself a drink.

"Do you mind if I keep you company? All of my costumers are gone so I got nothing else to do." Charlotte asked her, not knowing how Tara will react to her being around.

"Do whatever the hell you want, I ain't your damn keeper." By the tone in Tara's voice, Charlotte thought she was mad at her but Tara winked and laughed.

Charlotte sighed in relief. "Damn, you scared me. Thought I was gonna have to run away." Charlotte sighed as she sat down, her feet hurting.

Tara watched as Charlotte sat down on one of the bar stools. She wondered why anyone would even come here, in the middle of swamp life. "Hey, why did you come to Bon Temp of all places?" she gave the Irish woman a cup of cherries as she refilled her own drink. To Tara, Charlotte didn't look like a hitchhiker, a druggie on the run, or anything you see come by through the town.

The smile disappeared from Charlotte's face. She started to mess with the glass of cherries in her hands. "I had to leave… I needed some answers and some time away from home."

Tara stared at her while Charlotte was off in her own world, wondering what happened to her to make her want to leave home and go to this shit hole.

* * *

The restaurant was now empty, which was happy news to Tara since she hated all those people.

Charlotte was still sitting on the bar stool once again but with her head down watching Tara move around the bar. _'I'm never wearing these shoes to work again.'_

Arlene walked by on her way out. "Good night Sam, Tara, Charlotte."

"Night." Tara and Charlotte said together. Tara threw a cherry that she stole from Charlotte into the air and caught it with her mouth.

Charlotte laughed. After spending more time together, she saw that Tara had a sense of humor and curious about her and her homeland.

Sam walked out of his office and toward the bar where he saw Tara talking to Charlotte, amazingly Tara hadn't made her run off. "Thanks for helping me out tonight Tara." He nodded to Tara then turned to the green eyed woman. "So, how's your first night Charlotte?" he leaned against the bar. "Hopefully no troubles."

"Fun, but tiring in this shoes." Charlotte showed him her shoes. "Killing my feet."

Sam frowned. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've let you go home to get new shoes."

Charlotte shook her head. "I didn't want to seem like I was a shitty employee that took any chance to go home. Besides, the place was full and you needed people, especially with the rude customers." she told Sam as she brushed away a sway curl that got onto her face. "Wanted to get those people out fast."

Sam nodded. Seems like he made a good choice on hiring her.

Tara turned to him with her hand on her hip. "How much you gonna pay me?"

Sam stood there thinking. "Uh, 20 bucks?"

"How do you expect me to work here for 20 bucks a night?" Tara threw her hands in the air as she glared at Sam.

"I don't expect you to work here and you only covered tonight for what? An hour?" he handed her the money.

She took the money angrily. "Yeah, but Sam. If I did work here -"'

"It'd be a matter of time before you went off on somebody." He cut Tara off. "I don't wanna drive my customers away." Sam pointed to the empty table area.

Tara huffed. "I only go off on stupid people. You can ask Charlotte, I haven't driven her away." She pointed to Charlotte, who nodded.

"It's true Sam. She's been nothing but kind to me. Thanks for the compliment by the way." Charlotte gave Tara a smile.

Sam looked back at Tara and raised his coffee mug to his lips. "Most of my customers are stupid people."

A moment of silence was between them as Charlotte watched them, wondering if this was a normal thing that went around here.

Tara seemed to notice that he had a good point, but she thought of a plan. "Yeah, but... I could help you keep an eye on Sookie. You see the way she was looking at that vampire? That is just trouble looking for a place to happen. And she means too much to both of us to let anything happen to her."

Tara watched Sam, hoping she could work here. She needed a job and she liked the fact she could be with her best friend.

Sam gave in, she was right. "Alright, be here tomorrow at 6." He looked towards Charlotte. "You too Charlotte, I'll give you 2 more uniform shirts before you leave." Sam gave her a paper with her work hours. "Remember to wear comfortable shoes next time, and if you have any problems just find me."

Charlotte nodded, showing him she had heard him as she took the paper. "Thank you again Sam."

"No problem." Sam reached under the bar and pulled out a small book, which he handed to Tara. "And learn this on your own. I don't have time to train you."

Tara looked at the cover. It was a mix book. "Sam, I was mixing whiskey sauce for my momma since the first grade. It's just like riding a bicycle." Tara joked.

Charlotte frowned, how can anyone let their child make drinks for them?

"You know that's fucked up." Sam frowned.

"You think? My momma crazy." Tara rolled her eyes as she flipped through the small book.

Charlotte laughed and took her apron off.

A young man walked into the bar, heading straight to Sam but noticed a new person in the place. He grinned as he noticed the shape of the woman's legs. "Well, hello." He made his way over to Charlotte. "Hello beautiful," Charlotte spun around at the comment. "Wow, even better in front."

Charlotte scrunched her nose. "No." she turned to Sam. "I'm gonna get my things now. Thanks again."

"Who is that? Jason asked as he watched Charlotte go. "Ain't seen her before." He would've remembered sleeping with her.

"She's my new waitress, you leave her alone. Sam threatened.

Jason finally noticed Sam, but ignored Tara. "Hey, Sam, is my sister here?"

Sam shook his head. "No, Sookie already went home." Sam went to his office, remembering that he needed to give Charlotte some shirts for work.

"Hi Jason." Tara gave Jason a smile, hoping he could notice her.

"Hey." he answered back like he didn't care.

Tara scrunched her nose at him, not liking the way he spoke to her like he didn't care but drooled over Charlotte. "My name is Tara. Been your sister's best friend since kindergarten?" she narrowed her eyes at him. "I used to sleep over at your house for, like, years."

He blinked at her. Why the hell did she snap at him like that? "I know who you are."

She gave him a glare. "You better know who I am."

"Hey there stranger." Dawn called out as soon as she saw him, Jason Stackhouse, at the bar.

Jason turned around to see Dawn. "Hey, Dawn, come here." Dawn and Jason got closer and Jason ran his fingers over Dawn's curves. "Look at you. You look great." Dawn laughed lightly as Tara scrunched her face in anger. "How you been?"

"Fine." Dawn tidied the bills from her tips in her hands. "Partyin'."

"So you ain't mad at me?"

Dawn laughed again. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well, for not calling. You know." Jason shrugged. "The usual."

"Jason, baby." She lightly grabbed his chin. "I ain't got no expectations of you. I'm not an idiot."

"What time do you get off work?" Jason grinned.

"Well, I don't know." Dawn playfully looked down at her watch. "Right now."

"You want to go somewhere?"

"Well, yeah, I do." Dawn nodded. "I want to go home." She spun out of Jason's arms as she laughed, leaving Jason in his spot. "Good night, Tara."

Tara laughed. "Oh, my God. You are a gigantic parody of yourself and you don't even know it."

Jason didn't listen to her. "Great seeing you, Tara, good luck." He slapped the bar lightly as he placed money on it, then ran to go follow Dawn.

Tara scoffed. "'Good luck'? Good luck with what?" Tara took the money. "Shit."

Charlotte walked out, some shirts in her arms to see Tara taking another shot. "Hey Tara, I'm leaving. See you at work tomorrow." Charlotte placed a slip of paper from Sam's office onto the bar for Tara. "Here's my number."

"Thanks." Tara took it and placed it in her back pocket.

"Night!"

"Night." Tara called to her as she refilled her drink.

* * *

**How did you guys like it?**

**I changed a lot of things, added new things, and changed the cover :)**


	2. Kicked Down

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**Singerdreamer42: **_Thank you :) I have you to thank for making it so good! I'm glad you liked the part I add with Arlene and Dawn meeting Charlotte, and when Charlotte explained the vampires over in Ireland. Sam seems to be a bit pulled in toward Charlotte's smell ;). Those closest to Charlotte do learn a bit from her. Here's the new chapter :)_

**Runawaycherry93: **_I posted on a lot of chapters and on the first chapter that I was doing a re-write, since I wanted to change, add, and remove certain things. :)_

* * *

Charlotte awoke the next morning to the sun in face, blinding her.

She groaned, forgetting that she had to put curtains up. _'Hmm. Today would be a good day to go food shopping, can't live off noodles forever.'_

She got of bed slowly, put on some Jean shorts with a white tank top and some red converse. _'No way am I wearing heels today.'_

She grabbed her keys, wallet, and phone, then walked to her car.

Finding the market was easy enough for her.

The place was called 'Super Save-a-Bunch', and it seemed like a lot of people went to this place.

When Charlotte walked in, people stopped what they were doing to stare at her, wondering who she was.

Charlotte lightly cleared her throat as she took a basket and quickly walked into the first aisle.

Once she escaped the eyes of the people in front, she walked around looking for things she would need around the house when she crash into someone. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was heading!" she quickly apologized. She really wasn't looking where she was going.

"Its fine, you alright-Charlotte?" asked a familiar male voice.

Charlotte looked up. "Sam? I didn't expect to see you here. I wasn't looking where I was going." she looked around before narrowing her eyes at him accusingly, but playful. "Are you following me?"

"Damn, you caught me." He laughed as he put his hands up. "I'm just kidding. This is where everyone practically goes to get what they need." He smirked cutely down at her. "How do you like Bon Temps so far?"

She smiled at Sam as she took a can of peaches from the shelf and placed it in her basket. "It is a cute town. Never even hear of it until my friend mentioned it to me. She said this town sounded nice." She shrugged. "I like it, though some people do creep me out and are just plain rude." that's when she had a thought. "Hey Sam? Do you mind if you can help me with something?"

He shrugged. "Sure, what is it?" If she needed help with something, he'll try his best to help.

Charlotte clapped her hands. "Okay, I need help unpacking, do you think you could help me?"

He tapped his chin in thought. "When?"

Charlotte shrugged, she had time to spare until her shift started. "After this if you want. Just follow me."

"Alright, meet you outside Charlotte."

Charlotte smiled as she watched him walk away. _'Sam's a nice guy. But I better hurry up so I don't keep him waiting.'_

Once Charlotte had finished and paid in no time at all, ignoring the looks people were giving her.

Sam was waiting outside in his car, which was oddly enough parked next to Charlotte's.

"Are you sure you weren't following me?" She asked Sam jokingly as he helped her put the bags inside her car, like a gentleman.

"Ha-ha, that was just coincidence." He smiled at her, noticing how her smell attracted him a bit. What was she? Was she even human? Sam walked to his car, his thoughts distracting him.

Charlotte drove home and stood outside, waiting for Sam since he was cut off by a couple of cars while following her.

Charlotte's phone then went off with a little tone. She reached into her pocket and looked at it.

'_I wonder who this is.'_

It was an unknown number, but she remembered she had only given it to Tara and Sam.

She accepted the call and placed it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey girl, it's me. Tara."

Charlotte gave a smile. "Hey Tara, what do you need?" She asked her nicely. She wasn't use to people calling her since she left Ireland, and even then, she rarely had calls.

Tara looked her nails over as she spoke into the phone. "Well I wanted to know if you're doing anything now."

Charlotte looked around for Sam, wondering where he was. Did he take a wrong turn? "Well I did invite Sam to help me unpack at my place."

"You still haven't unpacked? That should've been the first thing you did." Tara remembered what Charlotte had said. "You said Sam was helping you?" she grinned. "Girl, you know I think he likes you."

"What?" Charlotte laughed as she shook her head. "That's impossible, he met me and just hired me yesterday Tara."

Tara threw her hands up. "Hey, I've kept an eye on him almost all night, and I noticed that he has been stealing glances at you."

"Tara, he's probably just keeping an eye on me since it was my first day. I was so nervous, I nearly tripped over my feet a couple times."

Tara laughed. "Whatever you said girl." She looked at the time. "I gotta go, see you later!"

"Bye."

Charlotte hung up as she saw Sam's car. She put her phone back into her back pocket and waved her hands above her head, signaling to Sam where she was.

Sam spotted Charlotte and packed the car in back of hers in her driveway.

"Hey there." Charlotte greeted Sam as he got out the car. "Thought you'd never get here." She opened her trunk to get the bags.

Sam quickly went over. "Hey. Wait give me those, they look heavy." He went to take the bags from her hands but she pulled them away.

"Sam they're fine, it's only a few things." She lifted the bags to show him the amount of bags. "I just need help with the boxes. If you can open the front door with the keys, I would appreciate it very much."

Sam nodded. "Fine, fine. Where are your keys?"

Charlotte motioned with her head to the front of the car. "They're in there. They should be on the seat."

Sam walked away as Charlotte closed the trunk. When she looked up, she saw Sam at the front door, holding it open. "Why thank you Sam."

He blushed, liking her smile. "You're welcome."

Charlotte went into the kitchen and started to put things away while Sam explored around the house.

Sam noticed many boxes that were put away in the corner of the living room, making the overly white living room seem unfinished. He decided to see what the back yard looked like.

By the time Charlotte finished putting the things away, Sam was back in the house, at the living room.

"Jeez Charlotte, so many boxes." He looked around. "You want to start here?"

"Yeah, here." She threw him a box cutter she had brought for the unpacking. "Let's get started."

Half way through packing, Charlotte thought of a fun thing to do while they were unpacking. "Hey, how about we play a small game, to find out more about each other."

Sam thought it over. It sounded like a good plan, and maybe he can find out why she moved here. "Alright, let's play." He already had a question ready. "Why did you move to Bon Temps?" he asked her as he placed a pretty vase on her coffee table.

Charlotte lay back onto the floor and sighed. So many people had asked her this already. "Well, my guardian said this place sounded nice to move in, away from the city and not really known, you know?. I needed to get away from home, either for a little bit or for a long time." She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Guardian?" Sam's forehead frowned slightly. "What happened to your parents?"

"I… don't know. Never got to meet either of them." Charlotte sat up to look at Sam.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You didn't? Well, is there anyone you can ask what happened to them?"

Charlotte took out a couple frames and placed them stacked on the coffee table. "I asked my guardian one time and she told me that my mum died when I was 2. I don't remember her and my father wasn't around when my mum gave birth… I don't even have pictures of them."

Sam grew sad but he understood her sad look. He didn't know he real parents either, and his adoptive parents left him at 15 when he was at school all because… he shook his head. "Who did you live with then? This guardian."

"A friend of my mum's." She smiled fondly as she thought about her, Ivy.

Sam stayed quiet, knowing she didn't want to talk about those things, and not wanting to push her into answering. They continued to unpack in silence, occasionally Sam broke the silence by asking where she wanted a certain item.

By the time they had finished, it was 2 in the afternoon.

Charlotte whistled, amazed they got it done so quickly. "Wow, glad you were here to help Sam." She clapped Sam on the shoulder. "I would've never finished so quickly if you weren't here."

He grinned, happy to help. "No problem, see you at work?" he asked her as they walked out to the cars.

"Of course, see you Sam!" Charlotte waved goodbye to him as he drove away.

She walked back in to the house and locked the door.

Charlotte went to take a shower, since she was covered in sweat and dust from the activities of today.

By the time she got out of the shower, nice and clean, it was around 3.

She went into the kitchen to make herself some late lunch since she didn't eat breakfast and ate a small sandwich since it was easy to make and she didn't want to work on an empty stomach.

At 4:45, she got dressed in her clean uniform, grabbed what she needed, grabbed her purse and walked to the car.

When Charlotte went to start the car, it would not start, no matter how much she turned the key.

"Damn it!" she cursed as she tried once again but it still would not work. "Ugh!" she groaned as she put her head on the wheel.

'_Wait, maybe Tara can help me!'_

Charlotte reached into her purse and pulled out her cell to ring up Tara.

"Hello?" Tara's voice came through the cell.

"Tara!" Charlotte was thankful that Tara had answered. "I need your help. Can you ask if someone can come get me? My car decided to die on me."

"Sure, let me ask Sook." Tara was already running kind of behind so she thought Sookie could help Charlotte, since Sookie was always on time.

They both hung up and Charlotte walked back into the house as Tara called up Sookie.

* * *

"Hello?" Sookie answered.

"Hey girl, you remember the new girl from last night? Well, I was wondering if you can pick her up. I would, but my momma just wreaked the place."

"Sure no problem, I just need her number."

Tara gave Sookie Charlotte's number, which she quickly wrote down on a piece of paper. "Got it, thanks!"

* * *

Charlotte's phone went off phone went off, but this time, it wasn't Tara's number.

"Hello?" She answered unsure, wondering who the person on the other side was.

"Charlotte? It's me Sookie." Sookie spoke into the phone as she put Charlotte's number in her wallet for safe keeping. "I called to tell you I'll take you to work. Tara called me and asked if I could."

"You sure?" Charlotte sounded unsure, she didn't want to seem like a burden. "You wouldn't mind? I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"Gosh no!" Sookie said. "Just tell me where you live and I'll pick you up in a jiffy."

"That's great!" Charlotte gave Sookie the address and hoped Sookie would get here soon.

"Perfect! See you in a bit! Bye."

"Bye."

When Charlotte hung up, she went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

Her curly black hair was in a high ponytail and she didn't have any make up on.

She pressed her lips together and pulled her hair down, letting it reach her waist. She grabbed the make-up bag and pulled out her eyeliner and a nude colored eye shadow.

She put the eye shadow on, the nude clashing with her green eyes and put on the eyeliner, making her eyes stand out more with the thin cat lash.

She checked herself in the mirror. _'Simple, yet good.'_ Satisfied with the way she looked, she put everything away back in her room.

**HONK! HONK!**

Charlotte looked out the window to see a small battered yellow car.

She grabbed her purse as she ran down the steps, out of the house, and toward the yellow car.

Charlotte saw Sookie inside. "Hey Sookie!" she greeted the blonde. "Thanks so much for this, my car just won't start." she buckled herself in.

Sookie waved her hand Charlotte's way. "It's no problem, I'll even take you home too. Wouldn't want you walking home at night."

Charlotte was so thankful for that. "Thank you!"

* * *

While on the drive to work, Sookie told Charlotte she could hear people's thoughts.

Shocked but intrigued, Charlotte asked her to try to listen to hers. "Do you think you can read mine?"

Sookie shook her head. "I tried, when we first met, but there was nothing there, I'm not use to that." Sookie gave Charlotte a quick glance. "It's nice though, the silence. Bill, the vampire from last night, I couldn't hear his thoughts either." She was so happy to find people that she couldn't hear the thoughts of.

Charlotte thought differently. _'That's…. weird…' _Why couldn't Sookie hear her thoughts?

Sookie had an idea. "Hey, why don't you come over tomorrow and meet my Gran? She's an amazing person and just so darn sweet. She heard that you moved into town and wants to meet you."

Charlotte nodded. "Sure, sounds nice. I'll come over tomorrow. Where do you live?"

"I only live 4 houses from you." Sookie chuckled.

"Wow, really?" Charlotte laughed. "Thank God."

They pulled into the parking lot and got out.

Charlotte waited for Sookie as they walked in and put their bags in Sam's office.

When they got to the bar, they saw Tara with her legs up reading the book Sam gave her.

"Hey Tara!" Sookie and Charlotte called out to her.

She looked over at them and gave a small wave. "Hey Sook, hey Charlotte."

Tara looked Charlotte over as she was tying her apron on and Sookie left to the back. "Why you look so pretty today anyway?"

"Well," Charlotte shrugged. "I thought if I pretty myself up, I might get better tips. Maybe even less rude people today."

Tara laughed but continued reading. "You can pray all you like, people like that are always around."

Charlotte looked at the tables and saw them empty. Seems like no one wanted to eat or drink at this time. She sat down bored behind the bar with Tara.

Charlotte was looking at the drinks behind the bar when an overweight white man in an overalls sat down at the bar. Tara ignore him as she continued to read her book.

Lafayette came around from the back to see Charlotte standing behind the bar with his cousin. "Hey Charlotte, my you look so pretty today. Make them eyes pop!" his loud voice made Charlotte and Tara turn around to look at him.

Charlotte smiled at Lafayette, "Thank you. You look grand today too."

"Girl, I always look good." He looked at Tara. "Hey hooker." His tone wasn't as excited as when he spoke to Charlotte. "How you doin'? What you doing here?"

"I work here." Tara answered not lifting her eyes from the book, but she did roll them.

Lafayette's eyes widened. "Oh no the hell you don't." Lafayette spoke quickly. Her working here was a bad fucking idea.

"Oh yes the hell I do too, you ugly bitch." Tara spoke to her cousin using the snappy tone she always used. "You need to make peace with that." Tara snapped her fingers in his face.

Lafayette turned to Charlotte to see if she was lying, hoping it was just a small prank on him.

Charlotte nodded. "It's true. She got the job last night when Sam asked her to watch the pub."

His hopes were crushed. "Ah shit." He poured himself a drink, he needed to drown himself in his bad news. "Sam must have lost his damn mind 'cause you should not be allowed to work in no situation where you got to interact with people, oh." He noticed the man sitting there, looked at him up and down and like what he saw. He liked a man that does some real hard work.

Tara laughed. "Not true." The man snapped his fingers, trying to get Tara's attention but only succeed in pissing her off. "Nah-uh! Do not snap at me!" she got up from her seat as she snapped at the man. Lafayette moved Charlotte back and out of her way, not wanting for the new girl to be in the way of Tara's wrath. "I have a name, and that name is Tara." She began to laugh to Lafayette and Charlotte then turned back to the man. "Now isn't that funny? A black girl named after a plantation."

The man laughed with her, thinking it was an okay time to laugh. Oh how wrong he was.

Tara changed her tone quickly, returning it to the snappish tone. "No, I don't think it's funny at all. In fact it really pisses me off that my momma was either stupid or just plain mean. Which means you better be nice if you plan on getting a drink tonight."

The man looked down, ashamed, then back at her. "Sorry ma'am."

Tara looked at him hard. "Okay." She got the things to make his drink.

"Hey" Lafayette called out to the two women. "Do you know if Sookie found out anything about her brother being arrested this afternoon?"

"Jason got arrested?" Tara was shocked, Charlotte was curious.

"What for?" Charlotte asked Lafayette while leaning on the bar next to him.

Lafayette shrugged his shoulders. "I ain't sure, but Maudette Pickens did get found murdered."

"Are you serious?" Tara was opened mouth at the news.

Charlotte frowned. "Who?" she looked at the cousins.

Lafayette patted Charlotte on the head. "Don't worry baby girl, just some hoe, may she rest in peace." And then took a sip of his drink.

Tara crossed her arms over her chest. "Jason couldn't have killed anybody… and he could do a hell of a lot better than Maudette Pickens." Tara huffed, jealousy raging through her.

Lafayette laughed at Tara, noticing the look in her eyes. "Look at you!" Lafayette got up from leaning against the counter. "You still got a thing for him." He teased.

Tara puffed her cheeks out in annoyance. "No I do not, that boy is too damn stuck up for me."

"That boy is sex on a stick!" Lafayette grinned. "I don't give a damn how stuck up he is, how you doin'?" Lafayette winked at the man in overalls who watched and heard everything between the cousins.

"Look at you," Tara laughed at the nervous look on the man's face. "Scaring that white boy."

Lafayette stayed where he was. "Ain't nobody scaring him, he too big to be scared. I likes a big man. Look at that belly." He gave the man another wink, making him uncomfortable.

Tara and Charlotte hit him softly.

"Don't you have something to fry? And you," Tara turned to Charlotte. "Don't you have costumers?"

Lafayette didn't listen to her as he continued to flirt. "You can be my Santa Clause." Charlotte shook her head as Lafayette got up and started to walk away. "I'll see you two later. I'm in the phone book!" he called out to the man.

Charlotte laughed and patted Tara on the back. "Got to go, costumers."

"Bye."

Charlotte got the costumers orders and turned them in. When she was walking back to the bar, she saw Sookie walking towards Arlene and two men. She quickly put her pad in her apron, and walked to Sookie, making sure she was alright.

Sookie was fuming as she marched over to Hoyt and Rene.

"What happened to my brother, Rene?" Sookie asked Rene, Arlene's boyfriend.

Rene groaned. "Hell. I promised him I wasn't going to tell ya-you."

"What happened?" Sookie stared them down.

"Uh," Hoyt was unsure what to say. "Bud Dearborne and Andy Bellefleur, they asked him some questions, and then they just threw him in the back of the squad car."

"So you don't even know for a fact that they arrested him?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, they didn't cuff him or nothin'." Rene shrugged.

"Sookie, I am so sorry." Arlene slurred, drunk as a skunk.

"For what?" Sookie frowned. "Y'all are already acting like Jason's been convicted of killing Maudette, we don't even know what they were talking to him about. Bud Dearborne just made a mistake. That's all."

Hoyt spoke up. "It has to be, because Jason's a real standup guy."

Sookie shook her head. "No, he's not, Hoyt. He is selfish, egotistical, and a complete horndog, but he is not a killer."

"You alright Sookie?" Charlotte stepped in and saw Arlene with the Rene and Hoyt, who had their heads down.

Sookie took a couple breaths then turn to Charlotte. "Yeah… I'm fine Charlotte."

She squeezed her shoulder and turned around, but Charlotte froze as she saw the vampire Sookie was talking to last night, Bill.

Before Charlotte had the chance to tell Sookie, Sookie walked passed Charlotte to go talk to Bill.

Thoughts filled Sookie's head.

Tara. _'Now, just look at that, like she's walking down the aisle on her goddamn wedding day. Honey, just 'cause...'_

Arlene noticed it was the vampire Sookie talked to before. "It's that vampire." She whispered to Rene and Hoyt.

Sam spotted Sookie walking to Bill. _'He's got her in his sights. I need to protect her. Sookie, please do not...'_

"Good evening, Miss Stackhouse." Bill greeted Sookie and slid back the chair next to him.

Charlotte stood there, not moving and saw the whole restaurant stop what they were doing as well.

Sookie took his hand, embracing the silence. "Your hand is cool." She whispered.

"Yes..." Bill spoke softly. "I'm afraid I'm not as warm as the men that you must be accustomed to."

Sookie chuckled. "What men?" she took her hand out of his when she remembered her job. "What can I get for you tonight?"

"What are you?"

Sookie blinked. "I told you. I'm a waitress."

Bill shook his head. "No. You're something more than that. You're something more than human."

Sookie chuckled again. "I beg your pardon?"

"That's an unusual name." Bill changed the subject. "Is it short for something else?"

"Nope." Sookie smiled. "Just plain Sookie."

"May I call on you sometime?"

Sookie tilted her head. "Call on me?"

"May I come and visit with you at your home?" Bill explained.

"Sure. My grandmother would love to meet you." She remembered what her Gran wanted her to ask him. "That reminds me. Can I talk to you after work? I have a favor to ask you."

"Of course. After all, I am in your debt."

"Not a favor for me. For my grandmother. If you'll be up... I guess you will be. Would you mind meeting me around the back of the bar when I get off at... probably around 1:30?"

Bill nodded. "I'd be delighted." They paused. "Do you realize that every person in this establishment is staring at us right now?"

Sookie looked around and saw that everyone was staring at her. Her eyes caught Charlotte, who gave Sookie a thumbs up and mimed to keep talking to him before she went to continue her job.

Bill noticed the action and was shocked to see someone not glare his way and just continue on her day. It was… refreshing.

Sookie smiled. It feels good to see someone wasn't judging her right now. "They're just staring at me because my brother's in some kind of trouble with the police. But Bill, did you know Maudette Pickens?"

Bill shook her head lightly. "I did not. They are staring at us because I am a vampire." He moved closer. Something about this woman was pulling him close. "And you...are mortal."

"Well, who cares what they think?" Sookie whispered, feeling lightheaded from being around this man.

"I want to make this town my home, so... I do." He stood up quickly. "I'll see you at 1:30."

Sam marched over to Sookie and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her out of the chair roughly and dragging her to his office. "You're being a very stupid girl."

Sookie tried to fight back. "Who asked you? I can take care of myself."

"I don't think so. Mack could have cut you up last night." Sam threw Sookie into his office and shut the door.

* * *

Charlotte didn't like the way Sam grabbed Sookie and went to try and help her but Dawn stopped her.

"That's not your fight cutie." Dawn warned her.

* * *

Sookie spun to spit at Sam. "How do you know what Mack could'da have done?"

"You settin' up a date with a vampire?" Sam continued. "What do you have, a death wish?"

"No, I don't have one." Sookie glared at Sam. "I happen to think judging an entire group of people based on the actions of a few individuals within that group is morally wrong."

Sam marched into her face. "I will not let you put yourself or this bar in danger. I won't."

Sookie was shocked. "Am I fired?"

Sam looked at Sookie like she lost her mind. "No, but next time you think somebody's being harmed in the parking lot, pick up the phone and call the police." His voice rose as he got angrier. "Do not go out there alone like a goddamn vigilante!"

Tears started to roll down Sookie's cheeks.

Sam regretted his anger. "Oh, chère." Sam took Sookie's crying form into his arms. He couldn't stop the thoughts from starting, and they leaked into Sookie's mind. _'Don't you know I couldn't stand to lose you? Feels so warm, I can't help it. I want you. Damn. You smell so good. I love the way you smell.'_ Sookie started to become tense. _'I love you and I always have. I want to tell you the truth...'_

* * *

Tara saw Charlotte was having trouble with Dawn as the yelling from Sam's office became louder. She decided to help Charlotte get pass Dawn.

They burst into Sam's office and Charlotte went straight towards Sookie. "Sookie!" she looked Sookie over, noting she was crying but she looked fine.

Tara was livid. "Sookie! Are you out of your ever loving mind? That vampire wants you for dinner!" Sookie opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Tara. "Well I won't let you walk into his trap. No ma'am. Over my dead body. You mean too much to me."

'_Don't you look at me like that when I'm looking out for you.'_ Tara thought. _'I never noticed how much, you and Jason have the same eyes. Such sweet eyes.'_ Her mind started to drift. _'He could never kill anybody.'_

Sookie snapped. "Oh for heaven's sake, Jason is never going to care about you the way you care about him."

Everyone stared at Tara as she was opened mouthed. Tara blew up. "What the fuck? You-you made a promised you'll stay out of my head." She crossed her arms as Sam's thoughts came into Sookie's head.

'_I know how hard for her it's got to be...' _

Tara's thoughts started to mix in with Sam's._ 'Maybe Jason will get shook up by this whole Maudette...'_

"Oh just shut up the both of you!" Sookie snapped as Charlotte jumped back. "Stop bossing me around. I am a grown woman and I am the one who decides what I do, not either one of you!" Sookie burst through between Sam and Tara, then stomped out the door.

Tara went to chase after her but Sam stopped her.

Charlotte went around them and got out the room.

* * *

It was now closing time when Sookie and Charlotte were outside while Sam locked up the place. Sookie was looking around, wondering if Bill was around.

"Sookie," Charlotte broke the silence. "Who are you looking for?"

Sookie jumped and looked at the Irish woman. "I, um, I asked Bill if he could meet me here tonight."

Charlotte groaned. "Ah crap, now I feel like a third wheel."

Sookie laughed as Sam came out of Merlotte's. The tension in the air was great as he walked over to the girls. "Hey Char." Charlotte waved awkwardly to him. "Sookie." He bowed his head to her.

Sookie looked down and back at him, feeling embarrassed about today. "Sam."

Sam noticed that they seemed to be waiting for something. "You want me to wait with you guys until-"

"Go home Sam…" Sookie told him, giving a small smile.

Sam cleared his throat. "Goodnight ladies."

"Night Sam."

The women watched as he walked to his home, next to Merlotte's.

Sookie and Charlotte began to walk to her car, since Sookie thought Bill wasn't going to come.

Charlotte walked over to the passenger seat as Sookie unlocked the door when sounds started to come from the forest around them, as if someone was running through leafs. They froze and looked around, trying to see what was making the sound.

Charlotte looked over to Sookie to see what they should do.

Sookie started to make her way over to where the sound was coming from.

Charlotte noticed and panicked. "Sookie! Are you out of your mind?!"

Sookie turned back to Charlotte. "What? It could be someone hurt or something. You can just stay here or come."

Charlotte looked around the dark parking lot, then back to the blonde. "…Aright, I'm coming with."

They slowly made their way into the forest, looking around for the thing that was making the sound when Charlotte spotted a red car. "Sook-" she was interrupted by being shoved into the ground hard. Her jaw hit the ground loudly making her cry out in pain.

Sookie was kicked in the ribs as Charlotte was kicked in the back.

Sookie took a glance at the people beating them when she saw it was the Rattray's.

The Rattray's continued to beat them both until the women were bleeding from the mouths and choking on their own blood.

Charlotte felt like she could barely breathe after getting kicked hard in the back. She whimpered, the pain too much, not able to speak or call out for help.

Denise punched Charlotte in the eye as Mack continued to beat Sookie, kicking her hard.

They felt helpless as their mouths filled with more blood, choking them until they had to spit out the blood or blood flew out of their mouth as they tried to gasp for breath.

The only thought in their minds were _'Where they really gonna die here?'_

* * *

**There it is, chapter 2! This was supposed to be up earlier but thanks to my crappy ass internet going out as I tried to put it up, I had to wait until it came back.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed!**


	3. Tornadoes Hop

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound**

_Flashback_

* * *

**Singerdreamer42: **_I think Lafayette would find it funny to see Jason not getting Charlotte under his thumb with his charm. Both Bill and Sookie find it refreshing that someone isn't judging them. Here's the next chapter :)._

**Nan: **_Don't worry, no Charlotte and Sam romance here. I'm guessing you're new, I will warn you, there's a bumpy ride ahead. :)_

**Desiree: **_Oh of course, I can never change Charlotte, since the things she went through and is gonna go through will keep her strong. :)_

**Guest: **_Thank you!_

* * *

"Where's your fucking chain now?" Mack kicked Sookie in the jaw, splitting it.

Charlotte tried to get up and crawl to Sookie when Mack's boot connect with Sookie's jaw, but Denise grabbed Charlotte's hair when she noticed the woman was trying to crawl away and pulled it back hard, making Charlotte go on her knees.

"Ah!" Charlotte screamed in pain and grabbed at her scalp, trying to stop the pain.

"Dumbass accent." Denise spat and then kicked Charlotte's side, making her fall back onto the ground with the air knocked out of her and the stinging pain in her side was added onto the list of things hurting.

The Rattray's stopped beating the women as Mack yelled out in glory with Denise, who laughed.

Charlotte lifted her pounding head slowly and barely saw Sookie next to her from her swelling eyes.

Sookie was crying out in pain when she felt someone grab her wrist and hold on tight. Sookie opened her eyes a bit and saw Charlotte, blood coming from her split lip, a cut above her eyebrow, and was breathing heavily.

The Rattray's kissed as the women withered in pain on the ground in front of them. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

Denise and Mack returned their attention back to the women when they heard a growl.

The Rattray's all looked and spotted a dog there, growling at them.

Mack took out a gun and pointed it at the dog. "Fuck you, Fido." He took out his gun and pointed it to the dog.

"No…" Charlotte said weakly, she didn't want an innocent dog killed.

Sookie ripped her wrist from Charlotte's grasp and grabbed Mack's leg.

Suddenly, he flew into the trees, hitting the tree hard, then landed onto the ground with a thud. "What the fuck...?" Mack gasped, air knocked out of his lungs.

Rustling from the trees started to sound around the humans, scaring Denise while Sookie and Charlotte tried their best to stay awake.

A quick blur ran to Mack and snapped his neck to the side, blood coming out of his mouth like a river.

Denise looked at her husband's body in shock. What the fuck just happened? "Show your fuckin' face, freak!"

The sound of rustling came all around again when Denise was thrown high into the air.

Gravity did its job and brought her quickly down to the ground, hitting every tree branch on the way down before she landed near the dog.

Charlotte and Sookie fought to keep their eyes open when someone step out in front of them.

Charlotte tried to look up but was too dizzy to focus.

Whoever the stranger was, they were male.

He looked down at the two women, their blood smelling light and delicious. He bent down and carefully picked up Sookie first, throwing her over his shoulder, then Charlotte. He felt and smelt more blood come from their mouths and noses, and land on the ground and his shirt.

He took them over to the water, away from the bodies of Mack and Denise, and laid them down on the soft moss ground. "Sookie." He called out to the blonde, only knowing her name and not knowing her friend's name.

Sookie opened her eyes, and looked around the best she could to see a mess of black curls and blood next to her. This was all her fault, she should've just got into the car and gone home. She tried to move her legs but fear clawed in her chest when she couldn't feel them.

Sookie looked up at the man that called her name, it was Bill. She choked on blood as she spoke. "I can't feel my legs."

Bill could hear the panic in her voice. He carefully sat her up, careful of her wounds. He bit into his wrist with his fangs and moved his wrist to her mouth. "Quick, drink before the wound closes."

Sookie was wide eyed now, scared. "Would I be a vampire?"

"You won't be. Damn it Sookie," Bill cursed, needing for her to hurry and drink before both her and her friend die. "You and your friend are dying, do you want to live or not?"

He put his wrist closer to Sookie's mouth, the blood going all over her lips and chin, but not in her mouth. "No!" she tried to fight back.

Bill forced Sookie's head to his wrist and made her drink. The blood went down her throat against her will as she swallowed, but she was slowly starting to feel the tingles in her legs again. The pain caught up with her though as she lost the battle of staying conscious.

Bill carefully placed her back down and moved to the brunette woman. He could hear her pulse, it was weak. He bit into his wrist again and pushed open her mouth with his wrist, rubbing her throat to make sure she swallowed it.

She needed a bit more blood than Sookie, since he heard her choking on blood before, possibly she could have had her lung punctured.

Once he thought she had enough, he placed her down next to Sookie. Now he needed to wait until they wake up.

* * *

Sookie awoke to find Bill licking the blood off of her head. He seemed a bit embarrassed at being caught, but he couldn't help himself. He had tasted some the other woman's blood off her brow, then moved to Sookie, noting a slight similarity in their blood.

"Do I taste different from other people?" Sookie whispered as she looked at Bill with half-lid eyes.

"Yes." He licked his lips. "What are you?"

"Apparently I'm not dead." Sookie paused. "What I am is telepathic. I can hear people's thoughts."

Bill moved back a bit at that information. "Even mine?"

"No, yours nor Charlotte's."

Bill looked over to the other woman, Charlotte maybe.

"That's why I like you so much. I can't hear you at all. You have no idea how peaceful it is after a lifetime of... blah blah blah." Sookie looked to the side to see Charlotte was there, but still out. Sookie's leg twitched, making her remember that moment of fear of not feeling them. She moved to sit up and Bill helped her lean against the tree behind her.

Bill let his thumb move over Sookie's cheek before moving away. "May I ask you a personal question?"

Sookie gave a small smile, he was so formal. "Bill, you were just licking blood out of my head. I don't think it gets much more personal than that."

"How do you manage a social life with men your own age?" he looked her over. "Their only thought must be-"

"I don't date." Sookie cut Bill off.

Bill looked at her surprised. "Ever?"

"Oh, I've... I've been on a few dates." She remembered the couple of dates she went on.

'_Man, I can't wait to see her naked. I wonder if she's a natural blond. Nothing worse than a blond with a big, black bush.'_

_Sookie squirted mustard in her rude date's eyes, making him scream in pain. "What the heck?"_

"Not every guy was a pig."

She remembered another date.

'_The kind of girl I could marry and spend the rest of my life loving. And never have those thoughts of Matt Damon, Jake Gyllenhaal in Jarhead with that little Santa hat on.'_

_Sookie scrunched her nose and got out the car._

"_Where you goin'? What's wrong?" he called out to her as she slammed the car door and walked away._

"But it always ends up the same." Sookie told him as she lightly shrugged.

Bill scanned her face. "There must be some people who know about your talent."

Sookie nodded. "The people closest to me. But... we never talk about it. And I do my best to stay out of their heads. Over the years I've learned how. I figure it's kind of unethical to listen in to my family and my friends, my boss. But... they know. Other people suspect or... they think I'm psychic. Most people just think I'm crazy."

Bill was intrigued, he had never met someone that could read minds before. "What does it sound like?"

"It's sort of like a stream of consciousness." She explained. "Gets weirder when people are mad, or upset and sometimes… Sometimes it's just images." Sookie wondered how long she had been out here. "I should be gettin' home." She moved to get up, expecting pain, but there was none. She looked at Bill shocked. "Bill, I feel completely healed."

Bill nodded. "You are."

"Do doctors know that V-juice can do this?"

Bill shook his head. "And we wanna keep it that way." Bill looked over to Charlotte's body. "Your friend, she would've died if I didn't give my blood. Her lung was pierced by a broken rib when you were being attacked."

Sookie quickly moved over to Charlotte, moving the mess of curls out of her face to check it. "Charlotte?" she called out softly while lighting shaking her. "Come on, wake up."

Charlotte opened her eyes slowly and saw a blob of blonde in her face. Her vision cleared up to show a concerned looking Sookie. "Sook?" her voice was raw from screaming in pain.

"Yeah, it's me." Sookie smiled softly, thankful that someone hadn't died because of her. "Can you sit up?"

Charlotte got up slowly, expecting pain, but found none as well. "What the hell?" she looked her body over. She saw the blood and dirt, so she knew it had happened, but there was no pain.

Sookie saw the confused look on Charlotte's face and decided to explain. "It was Bill. He saved us." Sookie frowned. "He said your lung was punctured by your rib, but it's all fine now." She added quickly when she saw the look of panic on Charlotte's face.

"So we're not gonna die?"

Bill shook his head. "No, you'll live."

Sookie rose up and tried to wipe the dirt from her shorts.

Charlotte also got up, dusted herself off and stuck out her hand, not wanting to be rude and not introduce herself to the man that had saved her.

Bill looked to her hand, then her face.

Charlotte smiled at him, showing she wasn't hiding anything and wanted to be polite.

He put his hand into hers and shook it, noticing that the woman didn't tense at his touch like most humans or shake his hand like they didn't want to be near him.

"Thank you so much for saving us, and sorry for being so rude and not introducing myself before." Charlotte gave him a big smile. "My name is Charlotte Griffin."

Bill nodded, so he was right. "Bill Compton." He bowed his head slightly, showing gentlemanly respect to the Irish woman.

Charlotte laughed. "I know who you are, Sookie always talks about you since you've met."

Bill looked back at Sookie, who blushed and glared playfully at Charlotte.

Bill gave an almost unnoticeable smirk. "Come, I'll walk you ladies to the car."

"Uh, why don't I go up ahead and meet you guys there?" Charlotte felt like a third wheel and knew Sookie wanted some time with Bill.

Sookie seemed to like the idea and handed her the keys.

Charlotte quickly ran to the car and opened it, jumping inside and looked in her bag, checking to if everything was still there. Thank goodness it was.

Bill and Sookie watched Charlotte run off.

"She seems nice."

Sookie nodded. "She is. She moved into town and she hasn't caused any trouble."

"She doesn't mind the fact that I'm a vampire." Bill looked at Sookie as they walked. "That is very rare, but I must say, very refreshing."

"How old are you?" Sookie suddenly asked. She retracted her words, not knowing if it was inappropriate. "Am I allowed to ask that?"

Bill hid a grin as he answered. She was so curious. "I was made a vampire in 1865. When I was 30 human years old."

"You look older than that." It was true, she had thought he looked older than 30.

"Life was harder then." He muttered, not liking his time in the war.

Sookie mentally counted down. "Were you in the Civil War?"

Bill nodded. "I was."

'_Perfect!'_ Sookie thought. "Would you be willing to come, talk to my grandmother's club?" she asked, hoping he would say yes. "It's... mostly a bunch of old people who had family in the war. They call themselves the Descendants of the Glorious Dead."

Bill scrunched his nose at the name. "The Glorious Dead? There is nothing glorious about dying in a war. Bunch of starvin', freezin' boys, killin' each other so the rich people can stay rich." His quiet anger rose. "Madness." He spat.

"I'm sure it was awful." Sookie had no idea what to say other than that.

Bill looked at Sookie as they got closer to the car. "Would it make you happy if I did this?"

"It would make my grandmother ecstatic." She always put her Gran before herself.

"But would it make you... happy?" Bill asked again.

Sookie paused, would it? "Yes." She decided.

"I'll do it then. And look forward to meeting your grandmother. When may I call on you?"

"I'm off work tomorrow." Sookie felt all giddy, like she was being asked out on a date, and in a way, it kinda was.

Bill nodded. "Just after dark then."

Sookie noticed Sam's lights were still on. "Sam's still up." She turned back to look at Bill to see he was gone. She shivered. "That's creepy." She entered the car.

Charlotte looked at Sookie and decided to ask some questions. "Sookie, why did they attack us?"

She fidgeted in her seat as she turned the car on, she wasn't there when she saved Bill from the Rattrays. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Charlotte looked at her with a stare. "Sookie, we would've died today if it weren't for Bill. Why were they beating us?"

Sookie sighed and looked at ahead as she drove out of the parking lot. "You remember last night? When I ran out the restaurant after Bill?" Charlotte nodded and Sookie continued. "Well I looked for him and found him being drained by them, the Rattrays. They were draining his blood for money and were going to just leave him there to die." Sookie shook her head. "I couldn't let them do that, he's still a person. So, I grabbed a thick chain and wrapped it around Mack Rattray's neck, the man who attacked us. His wife, Denise, took him back into car and tried to run me and Bill over, but I got us away in time."

"So…" Charlotte gathered her thoughts on the story. "They decided to beat you up and kill you as revenge. Am I right?"

"Mhmm." Sookie gave a sorry look as she kept her eyes on the road. "Sadly you were in their crossfire. Guess they didn't want any witnesses. I'm sorry."

"For?" Charlotte laughed softly as she picked her hair up, after Denise nearly ripped it off. "It's not your fault."

"Still feels like it, but thanks for not blaming me." She smiled and pulled up to Charlotte's white and sage house. "Here you go. Remember to come over tomorrow! I'll tell Gran."

"Sure. What time do I go over?" Charlotte opened the door and stepped out but did not close the door.

"Hmmm. Say around… breakfast?" Sookie offered.

"That will be when?" Charlotte rolled her eyes at Sookie playfully.

Sookie thought more about it and gave up. "I'll just call you."

Charlotte laughed as Sookie gave up and gave the blonde a thumbs up as she closed the door. "Alright, drive home safe."

"I will. Bye!" Sookie called out before she drove away.

Charlotte watched as Sookie drove away and parked at a house literally 4 houses away. Charlotte shook her head and entered the house.

The smell of blood and dirt filled up Charlotte's nose from her dirty and ripped uniform.

'_Thank God I also have tomorrow off. That way I can get another shirt and shorts.' _She thought as she sighed.

She quickly took off her clothes and threw them in a garbage bag, they were ruined now and she never wanted to see them again. She ran to the shower, needing to scrub the dry blood and dirt off of her skin.

By the time she had gotten out, her skin was scrubbed raw, but she was clean now.

She threw on a clean pair of undies and a t-shirt before laying down. She closed her eyes and thought about the day she had.

She was attacked and almost killed, but was saved by Bill… she still couldn't believe it.

Charlotte tried to empty her mind from what happened tonight and sleep. Her mind and body needed it.

* * *

"So, about this Charlotte," Adele, Sookie's Gran, was wondering about this new woman in town that her granddaughter had befriended. "Tell me about her."

"Well, she's from Ireland but I don't know what part, and she's real polite, even to rude costumers." Sookie started to think about Charlotte. "You can tell she's not from around here though, with her open mind and all that." Sookie shrugged. "I can't really explain her that well, I'll let you see what I mean when you meet her."

Gran nodded. "When is she comin'?"

"I'll call her now." Sookie grabbed her cell and looked for Charlotte's number.

Charlotte woke up to a call from Sookie. "Morning! Just calling you to remind you about coming for breakfast and to meet my Gran, she can't wait to meet you!"

Charlotte smiled sleepily. "I'll come right over, let me just get ready and all that."

"Sure, see ya in a bit!" Sookie hung up.

Charlotte went into her no longer empty closet and pulled out a navy blue racerback, A-line dress with a small braided, faux-leather, brown belt. She quickly put it on and looked for a pair of brown ballet flats.

She quickly brushed her hair, washed her mouth and face, got her keys and phone, then ran out the door.

She decided she should walk over to where drove off until she saw Sookie's car. She went over to the front door, smoothed out her dress and checked her hair before knocking. She wanted to make a good impression.

Charlotte knocked on the door twice and waited.

"Coming!" the door flew open to show Sookie in a white and green dress. "Charlotte! Thank god, come on in, cute dress!" she complemented her, really liking the dress.

"Thank you," Charlotte blushed. "Same to you." she pointed at Sookie's dress.

"Thanks." Sookie led Charlotte to the kitchen and they sat at the table that had a mini TV across from it on the counter. It was turned on the news.

The name on the bottom of the screen was Rev Theodore Newlin. Next to it was the name Fellowship of the Sun Church. Fighting with the man was a blonde woman.

"We never should have given them the vote and legitimized their unholy existence." The screen changed to show the blonde woman looking like a mother watching her child go through a tantrum as he continued. "The American people need to know these are creatures of Satan. Demons, literally. They have no soul."

"But Reverend Newlin," An Asian woman came in between the two frames. "You must be aware of polls that show consistently growing support for vampire rights."

"Those polls are fixed." The Reverend spat. "Do you know how much money these monsters have given to politicians of both parties? As well as the corporate media?"

The blonde woman rolled her eyes. "That's nonsense. Vampires don't seek to control human policy. It's of very little interest to us. We simply want the-"

Reverend Newlin cut her off. "You can't trace any of it. It's all been laundered." He accused.

The blonde narrowed her eyes. "Are you accusing my organization of criminal activity, sir?"

Reverend Newlin looked away in a childish manner. "I will not speak to her directly, Sharron." He told the news reporter.

"Why is that, Reverend Newlin?" Sharron asked.

"My commitment to Christ Jesus, praise his name, compels me not to recognize her kind."

"That's gonna make it difficult to have a dialogue." Sharron commented.

"I will not speak to her directly." Reverend repeated.

Sookie turned the TV off as Adele came into the kitchen.

"I don't think Jesus would mind if somebody was a vampire." Sookie commented.

Adele turned to the table with a pan of eggs in hand. "I don't either honey, oh," she noticed a woman at her table that she never saw before. "Is this Charlotte?"

Charlotte smiled at Adele. "Yes I am, so very nice to meet you Ma'am."

Adele smiled brightly when she heard her accent and the polite tone that her granddaughter had mentioned. "Oh dear, you are just adorable." She saw Charlotte blush. "I also heard you're new in town and from Ireland. I hope you like it here at Bon Temps sweetheart," she gave the young woman a kind smile, happy to see that the vibe she got from her wasn't bad. She held out the pan. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Before Charlotte had the chance to answer her, Adele got her a plate and piled food on top. Charlotte stared wide eyed and went to tell the older woman that she was not hungry when Adele beat her to it. "You will not leave this house until you eat everyone on the plate." She shook her finger at Charlotte. "Everybody needs a good breakfast to face the day and stay happy."

Charlotte took her fork and stabbed some of the scrambled eggs, then ate them. The food was amazing. "Oh good lord, this is amazing." The eggs had to be the best she's ever had. Charlotte took another bite as Adele grinned, happy to hear that another person enjoyed her cooking.

Sookie took a bite of a sausage from her plate. "Yeah Gran, it tastes much more complex than it usually does. Is this sausage different from what you usually make?"

Gran looked at Sookie concerned, "Oh, dear, you think its gone bad."

"Oh no," Charlotte shook her head. "It's delicious! It's like I can close my eyes and I can see the farm the pig lived on, and feel the sun and the rain on my face, and even taste the earth that the herbs grew out of." Charlotte listed off, gaining a confused look from Gran but an understanding look from Sookie, she too felt that way.

The backdoor opened and stepped in was Tara. "Hey Mrs. Stackhouse." Tara greeted the woman that became like a grandmother to her over the years.

Gran snapped out of her daze as she saw Tara and gave her a smile. "Oh, Good morning, Tara." Tara went over to the sink when Gran walked over to put the pan in the sink. "No, you sit down." She told Tara. "I'll make a new pot."

Tara smiled as Gran kissed her on the forehead, that woman always made sure she was fed and looked after since her momma never cared for her. "All right."

Tara sat down with the other two women and Sookie spoke first. "You look awful."

"I know, I feel even worse. Hey Char." Tara greeted the Irish woman.

Charlotte raised her cup of orange juice towards Tara in greeting and drank, making the food go down her throat.

"Yes." Sookie spoke randomly. "You can take a shower here. And you can borrow some of my clothes."

Charlotte chuckled remembering Sookie's gift.

Tara chuckled as well. "Thanks. Any news about Jason?"

"Yeah, we heard already. They let him go last night." Sookie told her.

Tara leaned her head on her hand. "I knew they would."

"I didn't." Sookie told her.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're still alive. You obviously did not hook up with that vampire last night." Tara saw Sookie looked down and sighed. "Sometimes you are just plain dumb."

"Shut up!" Sookie whispered, not wanting Gran to hear. "Lucky Gran was already in bed when I got in last night."

"Did he bite you?"

Sookie rolled her eyes. "No."

"Are you sure?" Tara pressed. "'Cause you know they can hypnotize you."

Charlotte got up and faced Tara and Sookie. "I'll be back, need to make a call."

Sookie nodded. "Alright, I'll tell Gran where you are."

When Charlotte got outside, she got her phone and called a mechanic. She really needed her car fixed.

When she finally got through to a shop, she asked what time she could bring it in.

The man on the other side of the call told her 6 p.m. next week since their place was swamped with cars at the moment.

Charlotte wanted to fight with them but knew it was a losing battle. She agreed and went inside. _'At least my car will be fixed.'_ She thought.

Mrs. Stackhouse came back into the kitchen.

"You must be glad they let Jason go home Mrs. Stackhouse." Tara spoke to Gran.

Mrs. Stackhouse turned to the young women. "I can't even believe that they arrested him to begin with. I have a good mind to call Bud Dearborne and chew him out. Jason's a good boy. Everybody knows that." The phone rang and Mrs. Stackhouse went to go answer it, going into the living room to talk in private.

"I love your grandmother. She's very sweet and a wonderful cook." Charlotte told Sookie as she finished her plate and went to wash it.

"Yeah she is," Sookie smiled. "She loves new people. I don't think I can live without her." She then turned to Tara. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you last night."

Tara smiled at Sookie. "Well, I'm sorry I been acting like I'm your mother. I just worry about you. You're basically my only friend, though Char is getting in that little club. Helps that she ain't stupid like most of the people in this town."

Charlotte finished washing the dish, placed it where it belonged, and sat down when Jason came through the door.

"Am I too late for breakfast? Hey Tara." Jason called out to Tara in a hurry, remembering the talking to he got from her last time he didn't say hi to her.

"Hey." Tara smiled widely as she watched Jason. "I'm so glad they didn't lock you up."

"Me too." Jason noticed Charlotte and grinned. "Well, I knew you'd be lookin' for me in no time."

"Please, leave me alone." Charlotte pleaded. She looked over to Sookie, hoping she could help.

"Jason leave my friend alone, go bother your own friends."

Jason ignored her as he went over to the fridge to look for food. Jason took out a plate and stuck a sausage into his mouth. "I don't even know why they suspected me. I think they heard from somebody that I was with Maudette."

"Had you?" Sookie asked.

Jason said quickly. "No."

"Are you sure? 'Cause she was a woman." Said Sookie sarcastically, knowing Jason was lying through his teeth.

Jason sighed. "Not funny. At least she was human." Sookie glared at him for playing that card.

Gran walked back into the kitchen. "You will never believe what happened, oh hey Jason, sit down. I'll fix you breakfast."

"What happened Mrs. Stackhouse?" Charlotte asked, watching Gran walk to the stove to start Jason his breakfast. Jason sat in the seat next to Charlotte.

"Well dear, apparently, a tornado touchdown over at four track corners. It turned over that rent trailer in the clearing, do you know the one?" Charlotte shook her head. She really haven't been here long. "Oh, don't worry about it then, anyways, it killed that couple that been staying there."

Jason seemed to know who she was talking about. "Mack and Denise Rattray?"

Charlotte and Sookie froze. Charlotte looked over at Sookie and saw she was staring at her with a scared look on her face.

"Yes, them!" answered Mrs. Stackhouse. "They were trapped under the trailer. Mike Spencer said they were crushed to a pulp."

* * *

After cleaning up after breakfast, Sookie and Charlotte went to her car.

"Sookie where are we heading?" she asked the normally bouncy blonde next to her who was now stiff and quiet.

"We are going to the Rattray's place." Sookie replied blankly.

Charlotte looked at her confused, she didn't know why Sookie would want to go see their place. "Why?"

"We need to look around." Sookie started the cat.

"But…" Sookie gave Charlotte a look from the corner of her eye that meant she was coming whether she liked it or not. "Alright then." Charlotte sighed, defeated.

Sookie drove until they came across an area that had lots of willow trees. They stopped when they saw a trailer house that looked like hell broke loose.

They got out the car to get a better look. Wood, metal, and glass was everywhere. Around where the house use to be was completely destroyed furniture.

They went under the yellow 'do not cross' tape and looked at the place.

"Wow." Charlotte said breathlessly as she looked around at the disaster. "This place went through hell and back."

Sookie did not say anything as they continued on their way around the place.

They heard a noise behind them and turned to see a black van pulling up next to Sookie's car. They made their way towards it, wanting to see who it was inside.

Two men stepped out of the van, one of them had a black vest and a black hat while the other was wearing a sheriff outfit.

"Well, Sookie Stackhouse." The man turned to look at the other woman. "I've never seen you here before." He frowned.

"I'm new in town." Charlotte said plainly and quick, she was uncomfortable under his stare.

He nodded and talked back to Sookie. "What are you doing here?"

Sookie just stared at him as the sheriff stepped up in front of the other man. "Sookie, Sookie's friend, you know Mike Spencer."

Sookie snapped out of it. "Of course. You buried my parents." She said with the last part with a bit of hate.

Charlotte gripped Sookie's wrist and squeezed lightly. _'Calm down Sook.' _She didn't want to cause more trouble.

_'Charlotte?' _Sookie gasped as she finally heard Charlotte in her head.

Charlotte quickly let go of her wrist as she heard Sookie's voice inside her own head. _'What the hell was that?'_

"Yup." their thoughts were interrupted by Mike. "This is my new job. Parish coroner, but I still run the funeral home."

"Well, that's got to be convenient." Sookie was tense around Mike as he laughed, thinking she was joking.

"This is still a restricted crime scene, why are you both here?" asked the sheriff as he walked by them, looking at the scene.

"When we heard what happened, we just had to come look." Charlotte told the Sheriff, making sure to put a sad look on her face to sell the story.

"What an awful thing." Cooed Sookie next to her.

The sheriff looked at the women. "You know, I did hear you weren't too fond of the Rattrays."

Sookie shifted in her spot. "Where'd you hear that?"

The Sheriff crossed his arms as he looked from Sookie to Charlotte. "My niece is the emergency room nurse in Monroe. Says somebody busted up old Mack pretty bad last night."

"Everybody says that the some people are you two." Spencer said from behind the girls, enjoying the view.

"They were hurting a friend of ours." Sookie answered.

"This be that vampire I been hearing about?" the Sheriff questioned. "The one who was living at the old Compton house?"

"The old Compton house?" The women asked at the same time.

"Just across the field from where I live?" Sookie asked again with a glint in her eye.

"That's the one." the Sheriff nodded.

"Your grandmother lets you associate with a vampire?" Spencer scrunched his nose in disgust.

Charlotte turned to Spencer. "This has nothing to do with you."

Sookie glared at Spencer. "You can take that up with her. I'm sure she'd just love to know that somebody thinks she's not taking proper care of me." She turned back to the sheriff, her anger in her tone gone. "The Rattray's were draining him. Draining vampires is against the law, isn't it? I was simply doing my civic duty by stopping them."

The sheriff narrowed his eyes at the women. "And now they're dead."

"Mm-hmm, killed by a tornado." Charlotte reminded him as she looked around. Something was telling her this was no way a tornado. "Shame."

"Tornadoes hop," The Sheriff made a hopping motion with his hands. "This one didn't land anywhere else. And nobody around here heard or saw anything like a tornado last night."

"Are you telling me," Sookie pointed to the house behind them. "You seriously think one man could do all of this?"

"I'm with Sookie, that's preposterous." Charlotte shook her head towards the sheriff as she crossed her arms. "Look at this place, it looks like a tornado hit."

"He's not a man." Spencer muttered under his breath but the girls still heard him.

Charlotte glared at Spencer, daring him to say another word. "You know they're really not that different from you or I, if you bothered to try to get to know one-"

"Sookie." Warned the sheriff as he cut Charlotte off. "You're a good girl. I hate to see you go down this path."

"Lucky for you, Sheriff Dearborne, nobody's forcing you to watch. Now, if y'all two rednecks will excuse us, we've gotta go. Let's go Char." Sookie gave one last glare to Spencer as they walked away.

They drove away as Sheriff Dearborne watched them.

"Char, what happened back there?" Sookie looked at her quickly before looking back at the road.

"You mean the fact that I heard you in my head?" Charlotte pointed to her head.

Sookie nodded. "Normally I can't hear your thoughts, at all. There is no static, no little bit of words, nothing. But when you grabbed me, I heard it perfectly. Why?"

Charlotte frowned as she looked at her hands. "I don't know…"

Sookie continued. "It's like you have this wall up that I can't go through, do you always have your guard up?" Sookie wondered.

Charlotte shook her head. "No. i don't think so."

Sookie didn't say anything else as they pulled back into the front of her house. "Come on, we'll talk about it later."

* * *

**There you go! Chapter 3! How are you guys liking it? Better?**

**Anyways, time to sleep so night guys! Next chapter will be out soon :)**


	4. They are mine!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound**

_Flashback_

* * *

**Sweetsweetsacrifice: **_Well, I deleted them since I was doing a re-write to change the style of my story and work on it to improve it._

**Racecz5: **_Thank you, but I have changed a few things already from the old chapters._

**Nan: **_If Bill didn't give her his blood, she would've died._

* * *

**READERS, PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Okay, so I don't have to constantly say this, there is a reason why all my chapters are gone. I decided, with the help of Singerdreamer42, that I should re-write the story with no Pov's, more details and scenes, change certain things, fix my mistakes and all that jazz. I deleted the chapters so I wouldn't confused you guys if there was only 2 or 3 chapters remade and the rest is the same. Hopefully you guys still enjoy the new way the story is and the changed things.**

* * *

Charlotte and Sookie walked into the Stackhouse house and saw Mrs. Stackhouse vacuuming.

Sookie walked right to the entry of the living room and put her hands on her waist. "You know, he sleeps in the ground all day. I don't think he's gonna even look at the rug."

Gran stopped and turned the vacuum off. "Oh, I'm not doing this for him. I'm doing this for me, so I can be proud of my home. And how do you know where he sleeps?" she stated proudly. A clean home is a happy home.

Sookie shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing how she knew that little detail. "I don't, actually."

Gran turned the vacuum back on and continued what she was doing.

Charlotte looked around as she caught a rotting smell. _'What is that?'_ "Sook, what's that smell?" she asked while scrunching up her nose.

Sookie smelted the air and gagged before covering her mouth and nose.

"What smell dear?" Gran asked worried, had she missed to clean something? Had something died under the house and was stinking up the place?

Sookie sniffed around, trying to ignore the gagging and looking for where the smell was coming from. "It smells like rotten food, or something. You can't smell that?"

Mrs. Stackhouse looked at the young women weird. "Well, find it." She told them.

Sookie followed the smell when she moved the chair next to her and picked up a piece of food. "You can't smell this?"

Mrs. Stackhouse just stared at her confused. She couldn't smell that, at all.

"I better throw this out." She went to go throw it out when Gran stopped her.

"Sookie."

Sookie came back, "Yeah?"

"Jason and Tara are coming over this evening as well." Gran informed Sookie, waiting for her reaction.

"Gran." Sookie whined, she didn't want Jason or Tara here when Bill came over, since they showed that they didn't like Bill.

Gran threw her hands up. "Well, they invited themselves. Jason said that he wants to meet the vampire for himself, and Tara said she thought she ought to be here as well."

Sookie huffed. "I don't know why everyone's getting their panties in a wad about some stupid vampire?"

Gran was silent for a bit. "Did you want to be alone with him?"

Sookie became flustered as Charlotte held back a grin. "I don't know. Maybe. Aren't you gonna tell me to be careful?"

Gran gave a small smile. "You're always careful, Sookie, about what counts. And I can depend on that. Isn't that right?"

Sookie nodded and walked away.

Gran turned to Charlotte. "Are you staying as well dear?"

"Only if I am accepted, ma'am." Charlotte bowed her head politely.

Gran smiled at the manners of the young woman, they were a rare thing in this town sometimes and it warmed her heart to see that mannerisms like hers were still around. "You are always welcomed here."

Charlotte smiled. "Thank you."

"Hey Char," Sookie called up from upstairs. "Come up here."

Charlotte walked up the stairs and walked down a hallway until she saw a door was open, she peeked inside the room and saw Sookie sitting on her bed.

"Yeah?" Charlotte plopped down onto the bed.

Sookie had an idea. "We need to try that thing again, how I finally read your thoughts." Sookie tapped her head lightly.

Charlotte fixed herself so she was now sitting right in front of Sookie. "Alright, what do I do?" She really had no idea how to do this.

"Um…" Sookie tried to think. "Okay, give me your hands." Charlotte stuck out her hands and Sookie took them both into her own.

Sookie closed her eyes as Charlotte watched her. Sookie tried to see if she could hear Charlotte's voice in her head, or any sound, but there was only silence.

Charlotte sighed, knowing by the faces Sookie were making that it wasn't working. "Sookie, it's not working. Let's stop."

Sookie sighed as well and let go of Charlotte's hand. "Darn. Okay, but what did you do to make it happen the first time?"

Charlotte shrugged. "I don't know. I just grabbed your wrist and it just happened. That's it."

They continued to try again and again but failed every time.

Sookie slumped. "You wanna help me get ready?"

"Why?" Charlotte grinned. "You want to look good for a certain somebody?"

Sookie blushed as she glared at Charlotte. "No." she huffed as she got up and Charlotte bit her lip as she laughed.

* * *

The sun was going down and everyone was in the kitchen.

Sookie sat on a bar stool, Tara sitting on a dining chair across from her, Charlotte was leaning back onto the kitchen counter with a small sandwich since she was Gran's food tester, and Gran was next to Charlotte making some finger foods, while Jason got a beer and leaned against the entryway frame, checking out Charlotte's legs when he thought no one noticed.

"Look, I'm just saying. Do you want a vampire sucking blood out of you?" asked Jason as he took a swig of his beer.

Sookie rolled her eyes as she noticed her brother checking out her new friend's legs. "I'm just trying to get to know the man, that's all." Sookie defended herself in a soft voice. "And stop looking at Charlotte."

"That's where it's gonna end up. Always does." Jason snorted as he took another swig of his beer.

Sookie glared at Jason. "What do you know about vampires, anyways?"

Jason looked at her and swallowed. "Yeah, I know a lot more than I care to."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, you ain't even got enough sense to pour piss out of a boot." Sookie then stomped her way out of the kitchen.

Jason looked to Charlotte with a flirty tone he asked. "Hey again. You finally gonna agree to go out sometime yet?"

Tara felt jealous at the fact Jason was flirting with Charlotte instead of her, Charlotte looked disgusted and uncomfortable, and Gran placed her hands on her hips.

"No, I don't date men who sleep around town, disrespect me, and go around while seeing other women."

"Jason!" the tone Gran used on Jason made him tense. "You leave Charlotte alone, can't you see she isn't comfortable?" Jason looked down in shame. "Now you will speak to her like a lady, like I raised you to do to all women."

"Yes Gran."

"Thank you Mrs. Stackhouse." Charlotte told her with a grateful smile.

"Call me Gran." Gran told her with a smile before going back to fixing the plate of finger food.

"Are you sure I can call you that?" Charlotte asked unsure, she never had a grandmother in her life.

Gran waved her hands toward Charlotte. "It's alright dear, I don't mind."

"I'll bring this into the living room for you." Charlotte picked up a pitcher of lemonade and brought it to the living room.

"That's my beer." Tara told Jason, who frowned in confusion. "You asked if I wanted anything to drink, and I said I'd have a beer." He explained as he looked down at his beer. "And that's when you went to the fridge."

"Oh, my god, I'm so sorry." He handed her the beer. "Here."

"It's okay." Tara hid a smile as she took a sip from the bottle, giggling mentally since Jason's lips were on that same bottle.

* * *

Outside, Sookie was sweeping the porch when she heard a whoosh and turned around.

Sookie jumped back as she came face to face with Bill. "I don't like it when you do that." She gasped and clutched her heart, crying to calm it.

Bill frowned, he had scared her. "I've upset you."

"No," she placed the broom down. "Well, since you're here." She smiled and opened the door but Bill didn't move to come in. "What's wrong?"

"You have to invite me in." he explained. "Otherwise it's physically impossible for me to enter a mortal's home."

"Seriously?" Bill nodded slowly but Sookie wondered if he was lying. "Come on, try."

"I can't. I can't even try."

"That is so weird." Sookie smiled. "Oh, Bill, won't you please come in?"

Bill bowed his head in thanks. "Thank you." He went to step into the house when Sookie stepped in front of him, stopping him.

"So if I were to withdraw my invitation, would you have to leave?" Bill nodded. "Well, I'll have to remember that." She moved out of the way so he may enter.

When Bill entered, he was confronted with 2 suspicious glares and two welcome smiles, one of which was that Charlotte woman.

Everyone sat down on the couches as Gran passed around little sandwiches to everyone. When Gran made her way to Bill, she suddenly remembered that Bill was a vampire. "Oh, my stars." She blushed. "Of course. You don't... I... I'm sorry."

Bill shook his head and gave the older woman a smile. She was very kind and did not seemed bothered that he was a vampire either.

Gran moved over to her comfy chair and looked to Bill. "Your people, Mr. Compton, they were from this area I believe."

"Yes, my father's people were Compton's, and my mother's people were Loudermilk's."

"Oh, there are a lot of Loudermilk's left. But I'm afraid old Mr. Jesse Compton died last year." Gran knew that kind man who liked to be alone, no children, no wife, but he was never rude.

Bill nodded. "Yes, ma'am. That's why I came back to Benton. There were no living Compton's so I've set up home in the old Compton place. And as I expect the VRA to pass-"

Jason cut him off. "I wouldn't be too sure about that if I were you. A lot of Americans don't think you people deserve special rights."

"They have the same rights you have." Charlotte reminded Jason as she sipped from her glass. "They already do in Ireland."

"Well, that's Ireland, and they're dumb for agreeing on that, but over here it's different. I'm just saying there's a reason things are the way they are."

Charlotte narrowed her eyes at Jason. "You just insulted my homeland, like it was a diseased dog in the streets." Her tone turned to ice. "I suggest you remember who you speak to because your Gran raised you better than to insult people on where they are from, what they look like or what they are."

Gran and Bill watched with amazement, where had this woman come from?

Bill cleared his throat. "It's called injustice." He answered Jason.

"Listen, it's called, 'This is how we do it.'" Jason glared at Bill.

Gran, tired of the behavior of her grandson, scolded him. "Jason! This is my house. I will not tolerate rudeness."

Jason slumped into his seat, defeated.

Gran turned back to Bill. "Did you know the Stackhouse's, Mr. Compton?"

Bill scanned through his memory. "I remember Jonas Stackhouse." Gran smiled. "He and his wife moved here when Benton was just a hole in the road. I was a young man of 16." He looked around the living room. "Isn't this the house he built? I mean, at least in part?"

Gran nodded eagerly. "Yes, it was."

"Did you own slaves?" Tara asked.

"Tara!" Sookie glared at her best friend for that question.

"I did not, but my father did." Bill answered. "A house slave, a middle-aged woman whose name I cannot recall, and... And a yard slave. A young, strong man named Minus."

Gran clapped. "This is just the sort of thing my club will be so interested in hearing about."

"About slaves?"

Gran looked at Tara, appalled at her behavior. "Well, about anything having to do with that time."

Bill lightly clapped Gran's hand, making the woman blush at the gentlemanly behavior of old. "I look forward to speaking to your club, Mrs. Stackhouse. Now, if it's all right with you," Bill rose. "I thought that Sookie and I might take a walk. It's such a lovely night."

"It's all right with me if it's all right with Sookie."

Jason slammed his glass down and rose. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I don't think it's any of your business." Sookie told Jason.

"She's right, Jason." Gran told Jason. Sookie's business was her own.

"Look, Gran," Jason started. "I am the man in this family."

Gran got up and glared at Jason. "You are a man in this family, but I am the oldest person here and this is my house. You better respect me, boy."

"Actually," Bill cut in. "I'm the oldest person here." He gave Gran a smile, which she returned. He stuck out his hand to Sookie. "Shall we?"

Sookie stared at her brother as she took Bill's hand. "We shall."

Bill gave Gran a nod of the head as with Charlotte and glared at Jason before they walked out.

Jason turned to Gran. "Well, thanks for making me look like a fool in front of him, Gran."

"You don't need any help looking like a fool." Charlotte commented as she picked up the glasses for Gran.

Jason was open mouth as he looked to Gran. "You gonna let her talk to me like that."

"You insulted her and her homeland, so yes, I will let her talk to you like that." Gran turned to Charlotte. "Dear, would you like to come to the DGD? There will be plenty food and you get to meet more people in town."

"That would be wonderful. As long as there's no trouble." Charlotte took the glasses into the kitchen and helped clean up before she decided to say good bye to everyone and go home, since it was getting late.

* * *

The next day in Merlotte's, the bar seemed to be full of life.

"Hey, sugar." Jane Bodenhouse slurred her words as she called out to Tara. "Make Momma another stinger, would you?"

Tara moved closer to Jane. "You listen to me, Jane Bodenhouse. You're already drunk as a skunk. Ain't no man in here gonna wanna take you home. Sam will have to call your son to come and get you just like he always does, even though everybody knows it humiliates him to death. Ain't you ashamed of yourself?"

Jane looked shocked as she drunkenly tried to keep herself sitting upright. "What'd you just say to me?"

"I said any particular brand of cognac?"

"Oh. No. Whatever you have that's nice and cheap." Jane told her as Tara moved to get Jane her drink. Charlotte shook her head at Tara as she passed by, having heard Tara.

Sam moved to the bar and passed by Tara. "I told you where you could to buy your uniform."

"How come you don't wear a uniform?" Tara asked.

"Because I own this place and wear what I want." Sam started to count the things off the list.

Terry looked at Terry, who was stocking the beer fridge by Sam. "How come Terry Bellefleur don't wear a uniform?"

"Because I spend enough time in them." The ex-Marine said as he continued his job.

"No. Because you're a man." Tara gave Jane her drink. "And Sam don't feel the need to sexualize the men in his employment the same way he do the women."

"Fine." Sam gave up. "You don't have to wear the uniform."

"Thank you."

"Remind me why I hired you again." Sam walked passed Tara.

"Affirmative action." She responded.

"Hey Tara, I need a pitcher of beer please." Charlotte called out to Tara.

"Comin' right up." Tara went to start the order.

"Hey kitty." Terry called out to Charlotte. He had explained the moment he met her that she reminded him of those black cats with her black hair and green eyes, but he didn't think she was bad luck.

Charlotte smiled and waved hello to Terry. "Hiya Terry." Tara placed the pitcher down in front of her when there was a ruckus behind her.

When Charlotte turned around, she saw Rene holding the arm of a young man in a position where he can easily break his arm.

"You wanna let go of the lady, you?" even with his Cajun accent, he managed to sound threatening. "Or you want me to knock you into next week?"

The young man gasped in pain. "Damn it, you're about to break my arm."

"Apologize." Rene ordered him.

"Sorry." The young man hissed.

Rene let him go. "Maybe you and your friends should find someplace else to eat." One of the young men got close to Rene's face as he walked past. "Don't look at me, you."

When the men left, Sookie turned to Rene. "Rene, you should have let me handle that myself."

"Merlotte's is a nice place. And we all want to keep it that way. And besides, you remind me of my baby sister, you. I hope to God that somebody will stick up for her if some asshole ever does her that way."

Sookie quickly turned around and walked away.

Charlotte got the pitcher and served it to the table. "Would you like anything else?" she asked them, but they said they were fine and shooed her off.

* * *

"Wanna step into my office?" Sam asked/ordered Sookie as he walked toward his office.

Sookie groaned as she followed him. Sam stood over her as she sat on his ottoman. "I swear I try not to listen, but I can't always keep my guard up." She rambled on, thinking she was in trouble for reading minds.

That was not the case. "Is it true you can't hear the vampire's thoughts at all?" the look on Sookie's face gave him the answer. "God, that's... I mean, that must be very relaxing for you. You know, not having to work so hard not to hear."

Sookie shrugged. "I can't hear Charlotte's either."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Can you hear me?"

Sookie shook her head. "I don't want to hear you."

"Why not?"

"I'd have to quit if I read your mind and I like it here." Sookie admitted.

Same frowned. "You don't have to quit."

"Sam, I've had to leave every job I've ever had because I could hear my boss' thoughts."

Sam crossed his arms over his chest to calm his heart fluttering from being near Sookie. "You might be surprised by what you find."

"Not all surprises are good." Sookie whispered.

"Try sometime." Sookie shook her head, she didn't want to quit. "Now listen, don't you worry." He tried to reassure her. "You got a job here as long as you want one."

Sookie stood up. "I should get back to work." She left the room quickly. She passed by the kitchen door when Lafayette called out to her.

"Baby girl, don't even let that get you down."

Sookie frowned. "Don't let what get me down?"

"Don't let nothing get you down. It's the only way to live. Ain't that right, Big John?" Lafayette asked the other cook.

"Right."

* * *

Tara was filling a pitcher of beer when she saw Dawn at the end of the bar. "Hey, how's Jason?"

"He's probably pretty pissed off at me right about now," Dawn laughed, remembering that she left Jason tied up in bed. "But, hell, he probably deserves it."

Tara nodded her head to Charlotte as she passed and walked over to Dawn, a fake smile on her lips. "You know, I have to say I-I'm surprised you and him got back together."

"No more than I am, baby. Believe me."

Tara pressed her lips. "Think it's gonna last?"

Dawn looked up at Tara, smile gone. "Is there a reason you want to know?"

Tara shrugged. "Ever since I've been friends with Sookie, I've just gotten a kick out of watching Jason's escapades with women, you know."

Dawn laughed and got the pitcher of Beer, a look of 'Sure, whatever you say' on her face. "Sort of." She left as Sookie came toward Tara.

"God only knows what happened to my tables."

The TV was on above the bar, showing the news. "In other news, a tragic car crash in town has claimed three lives today..."

Charlotte came up to the women, wondering why they were watching the TV. "Hey, what are you guys looking at?"

She followed their eyes and to see a title saying 'Anti-Vampire Activist Killed in Accident' flash at the bottom of the screen.

"Hey turn it up." Sookie told Tara, who got the remote and raised the volume.

It showed a picture of the Reverend Newlin and a young blonde woman next to him. 'Rev. Newlin and family killed on I-49' showed on the bottom of the picture.

"Theodore Newlin, his wife, Yvette, and their 18-month-old daughter, Bethany. All pronounced dead on arrival at Baylor University Medical Center." Charlotte's heart clenched as she gasped. "There were a total of seven other casualties as well in the freak accident, apparently caused when a freeway..."

Sookie tried to keep her anger under control but Charlotte saw through her false calm.

* * *

"Char, I need to you come with me." Sookie told Charlotte as she was driving her home.

"Okay… where?" Charlotte looked at her as Sookie kept driving.

Sookie had a determined look on her face. "We'll go home and change first, then we're going to the Compton place."

Charlotte sighed. "Sookie-"

"I swear it's for a reason!"

"Alright." Charlotte gave up as she drove up into her driveway. "I'll join you. Want to come in?" she asked Sookie, seeing as how only Sam has been the only one who ever been to her house.

"Sure. I've always wanted to see your house." Sookie wondered what was inside the home.

They walked into the house and Sookie was taken aback by the living room. "Wow… everything is so… white... and clean."

Charlotte laughed. "I know, come on, my room is this way." Sookie followed Charlotte to her room and to her closet.

Sookie immediately attacked the clothes. "Oh my gosh, Char! Where- how did you get all these cute clothes?"

Charlotte saw her looking at her favorite pair of boots that she owned. They were old but sturdy. It was black mid-calf, leather boots that detailed with reverse-action ring-buckles binding the leg, and the heel was 5 inches.

"Hey, I've seen you wear these the first night. They're really cute! Oh!" Sookie quickly dropped the boots and started to attack some sundresses. She loved sundresses!

Charlotte laughed and went to hop into the shower, washing away the smell of smoke, beer, and sweat.

Once she was satisfied with the way she smelt after, she stepped out the shower and heard Sookie still in the room, looking through cute clothes that she wish had.

Charlotte wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out. She saw Sookie putting a pair of jean shorts against her waist, checking to see if it was her size. Maybe Charlotte would let her borrow them sometime.

"You want it?" Charlotte asked Sookie, scaring her since she didn't know the other woman was behind her.

Sookie dropped the shorts and grabbed her heart. "Oh, you scared me!"

Charlotte laughed. "Sorry, do you want them?" she pointed to the shorts on the floor.

Sookie looked at the shorts again. They were really cute… then she looked back at Charlotte. "You sure?"

Charlotte picked them up and handed them back to her. "Sure, I can see you really like them."

Sookie smiled and hugged Charlotte. "Thank you!"

"Okay Sook, stop, I'm naked." Charlotte laughed as Sookie ran to the bathroom to try on the shorts.

Charlotte quickly put on a black lace bra with matching hip-huggers and searched for some clothes. She found another pair of jean shorts and put them on, then looked around some more and found a dark green rib tank.

Sookie came out of the bathroom and proudly showed off the shorts, acting like a supermodel, getting laughs out of Charlotte, who pretended to be a photographer.

"Gorgeous! More pout love! More pout! That's it!" Sookie gave a dramatic pout, making them laugh together.

After Sookie changed, she said to go to her house. Charlotte quickly put the boots on and grabbed what she needed.

She met Sookie in the car and they were off to her house.

* * *

Sookie was now dragging Charlotte to the Compton house, saying that they needed to talk to Bill.

Once they got to the front of the Compton house, Charlotte spotted a black car. "Sook, do you know that car?"

Sookie shook her head. She stopped the car and they both got out the car.

The unknown black car had bummer stickers saying 'Vampires Suck!' 'Honk if you're a blood donor' and things like that.

Sookie and Charlotte stayed close to each other as they walked to the Compton place door.

Charlotte was ready to knock when the door opened to show a black woman that had an afro with large gold earrings and a gold shirt that barely covered her chest.

She leaned on the door frame, liking the looks of the women in front of her. "Well, hello there, little human chicks." She scanned them, enjoying the look of discomfort on their faces.

Sookie gained her voice back. "Hi, we're here to drop off some information about an electrician for Bill Compton. Is he here?" Sookie tried to look inside, but the woman blocked her path.

"Maybe." The woman grinned, she always loved playing with her food.

A male vampire popped out behind the woman. "Mmm, the blonde one smells fresh, and the dark haired one smells delicious." His fangs popped out with a click, then the woman's.

Sookie grabbed Charlotte's arm and turned around slowly, ready to haul ass to the car, but they were stopped a bald man with blood running down his mouth and tattoos almost everywhere.

A woman's scream was heard from inside the house and it made the human women jumped, chills running down their spines.

The bald man hissed at the humans while he rolled his eyes into his head, showing the whites of his eyes.

The women backed away from him, but were closer to the other two vampires now.

"Maybe you outta come on inside." The woman said with a grin, she knew these humans were gonna come in how as she glamored them.

Charlotte looked at the woman. "Um, no thank you." She whispered.

"Are you trying to glamor us?" Sookie asked them.

The vampires had a stumped look on their faces, how the hell?

"Yes." Said the Spanish looking vampire behind the woman.

Sookie shook her head, "That don't work on me."

The woman turned to Charlotte. "What about you?"

"Uh, no?" Charlotte said uncertain.

"Why not?" said the bald vampire with a pout, normally that always worked.

"I don't know, it just doesn't." said Sookie with a shrug.

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders in an 'I-don't-know' way. "Is Bill available? We need to talk to him."

"Let them in." Bill called from inside the house.

The woman seemed to block the humans way even more, glaring at them.

"Diane, let them in." Bill ordered once again, more stern.

"Oh fuck him." said Diane.

"You have." said the Spanish looking vampire in a smart-ass tone.

They separated and made a way for the humans to go through. They walked into the house, Charlotte behind Sookie.

Diane licked Sookie's ear as the other vampire smelled Charlotte's neck. They continued to walk as if it did not bother them, but really it just made the fear build.

Sookie and Charlotte walked to the living room area and saw a woman on the left couch, a man on the right, and Bill in the far corner hidden in the dark.

The vampires got closer to the humans, wanting to smell and bother them some more, and the humans did not like it at all.

"Um," Charlotte said stepping more away from them. "Do you think you can excuse the three of us for a minute?"

They ignored Charlotte and started to play with her's and Sookie's hair, and lightly touching their arms.

"We have some business to attend to." Sookie said hard-faced.

"Where did you find them?" Diane asked Bill as she smelt Sookie and reached over to touch Charlotte's arm, while the Spanish vampire smelled Charlotte's hair.

"Damn," Boomed the loud bald one next to Charlotte. "They smell so fucking sweet." None of the women could move since they surrounded them.

"And to think, just five minutes ago you were telling us you mainly lived off syntactic blood. You big poser." said the Spanish vampire as he stuck his tongue at Bill.

"I don't know, Malcolm. This one looks like a virgin to me." Diane said about Sookie.

Charlotte turned her head to look next to her and saw the bald vampire stare into her eyes with a grin on his face, wanting her for sweet smelling blood. "This one looks like a great fuck." He slapped her ass and winked at her.

Charlotte cringed her face in disgust and looked away. "That's none of you damn business, you sick fuck!"

He came at her and held her pretty little neck, holding it enough to scare her but not really choke her.

"Leave her alone! And mind your own business you nosy bitch!" Sookie spat at Diane.

Diane grabbed Sookie's ponytail and pulled her head back, showing Diane her neck. "It is my business, cupcake. You want to know why? 'Cause virgin blood is the best tasting blood there is. Well, second best. The best would be-"

"Baby's blood." Spat the bald vampire holding Charlotte's neck. He licked her cheek slowly and held her there as she tried to move away.

"Yes." Diane and the two male vampires laughed while Sookie was wide eyed and Charlotte was trying to get free from the vampire's grasp.

Charlotte was suddenly thrown to Diane as Sookie was thrown toward the bald vampire.

"I get hard just thinking about it." the bald vampire started grinding himself onto Sookie as Diane started touching Charlotte's body and smelling her skin. The Spanish vampire took Charlotte from Diane's arms and pushed her head to the side, showing her neck. They did the same to Sookie and put them next to each other.

"Which one would you want first?" asked the vampire holding Charlotte.

"This one, the virgin." Diane pointed to Sookie.

"Ladies first." said the bald one.

Charlotte could only watch in fear as Diane got closer to Sookie's neck.

"Stop!" yelled out Bill just in time, making Diane stop from biting Sookie. He got up from his chair and glared at them. "They are mine!"

Diane moved slightly away but the vampires kept the women's necks in the same position to the side.

"Well, since you are Bill's," they let their necks go but still held the humans as the Spanish vampire continued talking to them and Bill. "I certainly do not want to do anything to disturb your little arrangement."

The vampires pushed the humans away from them and laughed under their breath.

"That's why I always bring Jerry with me. Where ever I go." The Spanish vampire plopped down on the couch with the muscular man on it and Diane sat on the arm rest. The muscular man then sat on his lap.

"Somebody needs to get down on my Johnson." Sookie and Charlotte looked at the bald vampire and they saw the woman was getting up from her seat. The bald vampire was now taking off his belt as the girl got on her knees, getting ready to suck his cock.

Sookie looked away in shock and Charlotte in disgust.

Diane laughed at their faces. "Awe, they're innocent."

"They're mine." repeated Bill, still glaring at Diane.

Diane waved him away. "Yeah, yeah, we got it. So, why aren't you two over there taking care of your master, humans? Can't you see how hungry he is?"

Bill ignored her and walked around.

"Bill, if you're hungry, you are more than welcome to have some of Jerry." The vampire patted Jerry's back, making Jerry get up and go to Bill.

The humans watched as Bill's fangs came out and he went down to bite Jerry.

Jerry's thoughts flowed in Sookie's head. _'Come on, suck it. Stick them in already. Get infected, you fucking vampire asshole. Come on, do it. Let's see how you like hep D. You fuckers ain't be able to move for like a year.'_

"Stop, he has Hep. D!" Sookie yelled, making all the vampires stop what they were doing and stared at Jerry. "What's Hep. D?" Sookie asked Charlotte, who shrugged.

"Fuckin' bitch!" _'How does she know? There's no way. I didn't tell a soul.'_ Jerry spat at Sookie. Charlotte saw Jerry get up and run towards Sookie. She pushed her out the way and Jerry started to choke Charlotte. Sookie started to bang on his back but he brought Charlotte down onto a table and started to choke her some more. "These fuckers killed Marcus!"

Charlotte was trying not to black out as he let her go and turned around, grabbed Sookie by the hair, kicked Charlotte off the table and slammed Sookie down where Charlotte was. _'If he hadn't gotten hooked on V, he never would have left me. We would've been-'_

Jerry was ready to punch Sookie when Bill grabbed his wrist and crushed it, then threw Jerry on the couch. Bill helped Charlotte on the other couch, checked her over and went to check up on Sookie.

"This has all been very illuminating. But we've got a long ride back to Monroe, and I'm sure we'll all wanna have a little talk with Jerry when he wakes up." Marcus pulled Jerry up by the arm and put him over his shoulder. "Out, Janella." He then walked to the door.

"We're being evicted." said the bald vampire as he buckled his belt.

"Hey!" yelled Diane. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "Isn't anyone even the slightest bit interested how these little bitches knew about Jerry?" she spat angrily.

They looked at the humans and Bill held Sookie by the back of the neck. "They cannot speak yet. Can you?"

Before Sookie or Charlotte could even answer, Diane was now sitting next to Charlotte. "I can make this one talk."

"Diane, you forget…" Bill said annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, they're yours… whatever." She got up and walked away in a huff.

"Jerry you stupid son of a bitch… nobody fucks me and gets away with it." said Marcus outside.

Charlotte sighed in relief at the fact they were now gone. "God, this is such a weird fucking town." Her voice was hoarse from being choked so hard by Jerry.

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter 4!**

**Anyways, I'm uploading this before my power and internet go out again.**


	5. A Dead Dawn

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**Moist von Lipwig: **_Thanks, can I just say your name made me laugh._

**Konekox16: **_Well thank you! Are you a new reader?_

* * *

"I'm sorry you had to witness that. Their visit was unexpected." Bill apologized to the women, truly sorry for the trouble.

"What's Hep. D?" Sookie asked Bill after he helped her sit up.

Charlotte was rubbing her sore throat from the attack, but she still listened in on what Bill had to say, also wondering what Hep. D was.

"Hepatitis D is the only blood-borne pathogen to which we are susceptible." Bill informed them. "Malcolm must be furious."

"Hepatitis?" asked Sookie.

"A mutation. Relatively harmless to humans, oddly enough." Bill chuckled.

"I've never even heard of it." Charlotte mumbled in a scratchy voice.

Bill looked at Charlotte. "That's because we've kept it out of the media."

"Does it actually make you sick for a year?" Sookie asked Bill.

"No," he smiled at her question. "Just makes us weak for about a month or so. The biggest danger to us from hep D is being captured and staked during that time."

"Yeah. You don't want your weaknesses to be public knowledge." Sookie nodded her head. It was a smart plan.

"Smart move." Charlotte forced the words out. It was hurting her throat to talk, thanks to Jerry.

"Precisely." Bill nodded.

Sookie became angry. "And what the hell did you mean by 'they are mine'?"

"I was communicating to the others that both you and Miss Griffin were my humans, therefore I could be the only one that can feed from you." He explained calmly.

"You certainly cannot feed off of me! Or Charlotte!" Sookie got up and got face to face with Bill.

"Of course I can't Sookie." Bill frowned. "But had they known that, they would have considered you both fair game. I wouldn't have been able to stop them from attacking you. It'd be three against one, and Malcolm is much older than I am and quite strong."

"And you and Diane dated?" Sookie asked, a bad taste in her mouth from thinking about Bill and Diane.

Bill looked down, ashamed. "We..." he paused. "Had sex once. Just after she was made a vampire, back in the late 1930s."

Sookie looked at Bill taken back by his words. "What?"

"Gross." Charlotte scrunched her face in disgust. "How can you have sex with that?" she blushed as she realized what she said. "I'm sorry, but she's plain rude."

Bill looked at Charlotte and gave her an 'It's-complicated' look, because it really was.

"Bill, she's so... They're all so mean, so..." Sookie couldn't find the right word.

"Evil. Yes, they are." Bill finished for her. "They share a nest. And when vampires live in nests they become cruel, more vicious. They become laws unto themselves. Whereas vampires such as I, who live alone, much more likely to hang onto some semblance of our former humanity."

Bill was now face to face to Sookie, staring into each other's eyes as Charlotte looked at the scene with a raised eyebrow. They were choosing now to stare at each other longingly?

"Here." Sookie handed him the envelope. "Contact info for two electrical contractors. They're willing to come out at night and give you clothes since you live in an empty house with no personal items."

Bill took the envelope. "Thank you." He was touched that these humans were willing to help him, Bill started to walk closer to Sookie, But Sookie moved back.

"I got to go, we, we, got to go." Sookie stuttered as she remembered Charlotte was with her and turned to walk away quickly.

"May I kiss you goodnight?" asked Bill in a gentlemanly manner that made Charlotte smile softly.

"No!" Sookie shook her head. "I couldn't stand it after them." She then left out the door, leaving Bill and Charlotte alone.

Charlotte felt bad for Bill, she could see that he harbored feelings toward Sookie, but she ran off.

She got off her seat and touched his back lightly, not wanting to set him off. "Bill?"

He didn't turn around and kept his head down, he felt rejection when Sookie ran off. "Yes?"

Charlotte patted his back. "I won't kiss you, but do you want a hug?" He turned to Charlotte confused as she held her arms open with a small smile on her face. "Come on," she told him. "Everyone likes hugs."

Bill stared at Charlotte with a blank face, he wasn't use to such kindness from a human, but this kindness reminded him of his sister who he was so close to, who had died very young.

The smile disappeared from Charlotte's lips as she saw Bill wasn't going to make a move. "Okay... I'll just go-" Charlotte went to put her arms down when Bill wrapped his arms around her. "Whoa." Charlotte laughed. "I thought you didn't want one."

He let go and patted the top of her head, like he use to do with Jennifer, his sister. "You remind me of my younger sister by the way you act, always with a smile and kind words."

Sookie was shaking her leg as she waiting inside the car, where the hell was Charlotte? "Charlotte! Let's go!" she yelled from the car, wondering what was taking her so damn long. _'Maybe… were they doing something?'_

"I better go, or Sookie's going to drag me out by my hair. Goodbye Bill!" She hugged him one last time and walked to the door. She ran to the car and got inside to see Sookie blank faced.

When Charlotte buckled herself in and Sookie felt jealousy course through her at the thought of what Bill and Charlotte were doing in the house. Sookie shook her head as she started the car.

"Why did you take so long?" the question slipped from Sookie's lips.

Charlotte looked over to Sookie. "We were just talking, that's all."

Sookie suddenly stopped the car, making Charlotte gasp and clench the strap of her seatbelt tight. Sookie turned to Charlotte. "Are you lying to me?"

Charlotte shook her head. "No." she realized the look on Sookie's face. "Sook, I don't want anything to do with Bill. I don't want to date at all."

Sookie felt relief at her words, but also confusion. "Then, why did you take so long?"

"Because we were just talking." Charlotte reassured her. "Nothing to worry about."

Sookie nodded. "Alright." She started to drive again and dropped Charlotte off at home, then left.

Charlotte went inside and took off her shoes with a sigh as she entered the cool house. It was very hot here, something she wasn't use to.

She walked into the kitchen, got herself a big glass of water and chugged it down, feeling the cool water go down her throat.

She set it down onto the counter and put her head in her hands, trying to calm her body heat down. Why did she move to such a hot place?

She sighed and saw something move out of the corner of her eyes. She went to look and just saw the empty glass.

'_Hm…'_

She kept watching it, thinking that her mind was playing tricks on her.

Nothing.

She put the cup in the sink and went upstairs.

Maybe a cold shower would help.

* * *

Tara was still in Merlotte's with Sam as he was stocking the beers in the fridge for tomorrow.

"Can I have one of those?" she asked him, motioning to a beer.

Sam reached into the fridge to get Tara a new cold one. "I guess." He grabbed himself one as well and handed one over to Tara. "As long as you're not on clock."

Tara opened the beer and leaned onto the bar. "Sam, you think Sookie's getting serious about that vampire?"

"I think she's getting to know him." Sam answered as he continued putting the beers away. "And once she does, I don't think she'll be getting too serious about him."

"I think he's getting pretty damn serious about her."

Sam stopped what he was doing and looked at Tara confused. "How so?"

"I was over at the Stackhouses' last night. He came over to call on Sookie. All cleaned up and smellin' nice. Lookin' like he just stepped out of some piece of shit movie about plantations and shit. Do you know he actually owned slaves? Least he could've done was apologize to me." Tara grumbled as she drank from her bottle.

"How did Miss Stackhouse seem to feel about a vampire being in her house, interested in her granddaughter?"

"Sam," Tara shook her head. "She seemed like she was in seventh heaven. It was fuckin' weird. And Charlotte ripped Jason a new asshole when he insulted her home and Bill."

Sam exhaled loudly as he continued to work.

"You know you don't have anybody to blame but yourself." Tara continued. "It's obvious you're carrying a big one for Sookie. I've known it ever since I met you. And then you give Charlotte goo-goo eyes whenever she passes by."

"That's really not any of your business, now, is it?" Sam didn't want to talk about this, but Tara continued.

"She's always been, well, peculiar around men. I mean, she's not gonna make the first move." Tara shrugged. "Don't know much about Charlotte."

Sam turned to Tara. "Do I have to remind you that I'm your boss?"

Tara rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Sam. Don't even try to pull any of that 'working for the man' shit with me. You should've said something, and you know it. How come you never have?"

"How come you never said anything to Jason?"

"Because I'm comfortable with him being right where he is, which is unattainable. Which is part of my whole fucked-up thing. Low self-esteem, childhood trauma, blah-blah, snore. What's your excuse?"

Sam sighed. "You know, not everybody likes to lay their guts out on the table like that, Tara."

"Yeah, they might not like it, but they all dream about finding somebody they can do it with."

Sam rubbed his face. "You know, the funny thing is? I kind of did let Sookie know for the first time night before last. Not even a minute before that vampire walked through my front door."

"Well, if I were you, I would get in there right now while you still got a shot."

Sam looked at Tara. "No, you wouldn't. You just said so yourself."

Tara rolled her eyes again. "Well..." she took a swig of her beer.

"She can't hear his thoughts."

Tara looked shocked to hear that. "For real?"

Sam nodded. "Or Charlotte's."

Tara chuckled. "Well, that explains everything."

"I told her she can listen to my thoughts whenever she wanted to."

Tara shook her head. "No, see, she doesn't wanna listen to anybody's thoughts. She wants to not hear 'em. But that requires constant work on her part. And now she's met not one, but two people she can drop all that effort and just relax..." Tara chuckled again. "Oh, man, you don't stand a chance." Sam frowned. "I'm really sorry, but you don't."

"You know, you can go home anytime you want." He told her, his mood sour.

"No, I can't. Really."

* * *

After Sookie dropped Charlotte off at home, she made it to her house.

She was going through her purse when she saw Bill on her porch and jumped back in fright. "Goddamn it, Bill. How many times do I have to tell you, do not do that?"

Bill frowned. "I'm sorry. It wasn't intentional. I just got here." He wanted to get closer but stopped himself. "I wanted to make sure that you were safe."

Sookie tried to read his thoughts again but nothing. "Why can't I hear your thoughts? Do you even have any thoughts?"

"Oh, I have thoughts. Many lifetimes of thoughts."

"So why can't I hear them?"

Bill shrugged lightly. "I don't know. Perhaps it's 'cause I don't have brain waves."

"Why not?"

Bill paused. "Because I'm dead."

"No, you're not. You're standing here, talking to me."

"I have no heartbeat." He reminded her. "I have no need to breathe. There are no electrical impulses in my body. What animates you no longer animates me."

"What does animate you, then?" Sookie wondered. "Blood?" she guessed. "How do you digest it if nothing works?"

"Magic." He didn't know what else to tell her.

Sookie scoffed. "Oh, come on, Bill. I may look naive, but I'm not. And you need to remember that."

"You think that it's not magic that keeps you alive?" Bill asked. "Just 'cause you understand the mechanics of how something works doesn't make it any less of a miracle. Which is just another word for magic. We're all kept alive by magic, Sookie. My magic's just a little different from yours, that's all."

"I think we need to stop seeing each other." Sookie walked to her door to get away from Bill.

"Why?" he called out to her, rejection in his heart and on his face.

"Because you don't breathe. You don't have any electrical whatever-it-is. Your friends like nothing more than rip my throat out. And because vampires killed that preacher from the Fellowship of the Sun church and his wife and baby. You look me in the eye and tell me they didn't do it."

He couldn't. "Humans have killed millions upon millions in senseless wars. I do not hold you responsible for that."

"Night before last, I had to bury my bloody clothes because I didn't want my grandmother to find out I was almost killed. And tonight, I was almost killed again. Why on earth would I continue seeing you?"

"Because you will never find the human man you can be yourself with." He went to reach to touch her cheek. "Sookie."

"Do not touch me." She snapped as she stepped back. "Just go, please."

Bill looked down and vanished. He had things to take care of.

* * *

Diane was sitting on the couch with Malcolm on her lap, pouting. "Oh, Malcolm. Come on, baby."

"Damn." Malcolm pouted some more. "I really liked Jerry."

"Don't worry." Diane cooed as she stroked his face. "We'll find you another hot little blood bank."

"Let's go down to LSU tomorrow night and raid us a frat house." The bald vampire, Liam, came into the room with a pitcher of blood.

"Oh, yes." Diane cheered as Malcolm danced in his spot. "I'm in the mood for something dumb, thick and juicy.

A doorbell rang, and Malcolm went to answer it. Bill stepped in.

"What luck." Malcolm said when they entered the living room. "Everyone's favorite buzz-kill."

"Hey, baby." Diane called out.

"Yo, Mr. Main Street." Liam greeted Bill as he held out the pitcher of blood. "Thirsty?"

"No." Bill grounded out, not wanting to be here.

"Hungry for something else?" Diane purred as she walked toward him. "I remember you having a very sizeable..." she paused as she smirked, remembering their time together when she was just made. "Appetite."

Bill got straight to the point. He pushed Diane threw the wall, and the vampire all released their fangs. "The three of you will stay away from me, Sookie, and Charlotte from now on."

Malcolm stepped forward. "I'm your elder. You have no authority here."

"There are higher authorities." Bill threatened.

"I'm not afraid of Eric." Malcolm rolled his eyes.

"Higher than him."

"Well, then, she can speak to me." Malcolm walked passed him to sit down.

Diane got in Bill's face. "She can suck on sunlight for all I care."

"You know, you were doing nothing to help our cause."

"Not everyone wants to dress up and play Human, Bill." Diane walked away toward the other couch.

"Yeah," Liam scoffed. "Not everybody wants to live off that Japanese shit they call blood, either. As if we could."

Bill sighed. "We have to moderate our behavior now that we are out in the open."

"Not everybody thinks it was such a great idea." Malcolm looked at Bill. "And not everybody intends to tow the party line. Honey, if we can't kill people, what's the point of being a vampire?"

Bill looked around. "Where's Jerry?"

"We left him on the side of I-20." Malcolm pouted. "Well, most of him, anyway. I kept a souvenir or two."

Diane laughed.

"Janella felt so bad about what Jerry did, she made the ultimate sacrifice." Liam took a sip from the pitcher as Bill looked to the side where Janella's body was hanging upside down, throat ripped out as the blood was collected in a bucket.

"You know, you all make me sick." Bill told the group with a look of disgust.

"You used to be fun." Diane pouted. "This all on account of those little breathers?"

Bill glared at them. "If you insist on flaunting your ways in front of mortals, there will be consequences."

Bill left the house with a slam of the door.

"Asshole." Malcolm spat.

* * *

_**Ring! Ring!**_

Charlotte groaned. '_What the fuck?'_

_**Ring! Ring!**_

She frowned in concentration. '_Eh? I know that noise…'_

_**Ring! Ring!**_

Charlotte's eyes snapped open. '_Oh crap! My phone!'_

She went to get out of bed when her foot was caught in the blankets, making her fall to the ground. She reached up onto the night table and got her phone.

She accepted the call without looking who it was and changed her accent to an American one. "Hello, Roxie's Sex Shop, the place where the best vibrators are, how may I help you?"

Sookie, on the other line, blushed and started to stutter, embarrassment laced in her tone. "Oh, um, I-I'm so sorry. I must have called the wrong number-"

"Sook?" Charlotte chuckled, her accent returning. "It's okay. It's just me, what's up?"

Sookie huffed, her face still red. "Char! You evil little thing! I was calling you to accompany me for breakfast. My Gran wants you to come over for some breakfast. She says that she likes having you around."

"Sure, I like your Gran and her amazing cooking. What time you coming over?"

Sookie thought it over. "Uhh, how about 30 minutes?"

"Sure," Charlotte untangled her foot and got up off the floor. "If anything, I got a key hidden inside a fake rock. It's the fifth one in the row beside the smiley face rock."

Sookie blinked. "Um, why do you have a fake rock?"

"Sook, it's in case I lose my house keys or something. I want you to have that spare okay, that way it's safer." Charlotte threw the sheet that was wrapped around her foot and threw it onto the bed.

"Alright. See you soon."

They hung up and Charlotte started to fix her bed.

By the time Charlotte got out of the bathroom, she saw Sookie in her closet taking out a pair of clothes. "Oh! There you are. I picked your clothes out for you. Hope you don't mind." Sookie liked having a friend with cute clothes. Tara wasn't into the styles she was, saying that it wasn't her thing, but that never ruined their friendship.

Charlotte walked over to the bed, where she had put the clothes on and liked it.

"Since it's so hot outside, I thought this would do." Sookie smiled and looked at Charlotte.

Charlotte picked up the clothes. "I like it. Let me go change."

Sookie nodded and left the room.

Sookie walked into Charlotte's living room, almost blinded by how much white she had. She really needed some color in here.

She walked over to the coffee table and saw it was covered in a thin piece of white lace that looked handmade, like Gran does. On the coffee table was a picture frame and a vase. She picked up the picture frame and saw Charlotte standing next to a man with black hair, bright blue eyes, and a five o'clock shadow. He looked very handsome.

They were smiling at each other. Sookie looked closely at the picture and saw Charlotte was wearing a long white dress that hugged her curves and was off the shoulder. She looked stunning in the dress as some pearl pins were placed in her curls.

It suddenly crossed her mind. This is a wedding picture!

Wait… She had never seen Charlotte with a wedding ring on. Where is her husband? What's his name? Why isn't he here with her? She wonder what happened…

"Sookie? I'm done! Where are you?" Charlotte yelled from upstairs as she looked around and noticed Sookie wasn't in the room.

"I'm down here!" Sookie called out. "In the living room!" she quickly put the frame back where it was and walked over to the staircase.

Charlotte came running down in a pair of jean shorts and a gray tank with her red chucks. Her hair was picked up with a few curls falling free, making her look younger and glowing, but not as much as in the picture. "Ready?" she asked as she got her things in her soft Irish accent that seemed to attract people to her.

"Oh, yeah." Sookie snapped out of it. "Let's go."

Sookie drove them back to her house where Gran greeted Charlotte warmly.

"Hello daring! So happy to see you could join us for some breakfast." She led them into the kitchen. "Now, sit down, I just finished making the biscuits."

Charlotte's stomach growled as she smelt all the food. "It seems wonderful ma'am."

"Why thank you, and I thought I told you to call me Gran." Gran lightly scolded the woman as she placed some eggs on her plate, "Now eat up."

"Did you know that Marthaville is getting a Starbucks?" Sookie asked Gran.

Gran turned around with a furrowed brow. "I cannot for the life of me see why anybody would spend $3 on a cup of coffee with too much milk."

"Me either, not much a fan for coffee, rather a tea person myself."

Gran smiled at Charlotte's words. "Oh, tea is lovely. Much better than coffee."

Sookie swallowed her eggs. "Arlene told me that people are less calcium-deficient than they used to be because of all the fancy coffee they drink nowadays."

Gran took in the information. "You know, I never thought of that. But it does make sense." She nodded as she sat down to eat.

"Hey, Gran. Do you think I should continue seeing Bill?" Sookie really wanted the input of her Gran, the smartest women she knew.

"Sookie." Gran placed her hand over Sookie's. "I can't tell you that. I can tell you that I think he is a smart, handsome and very polite young man. But of course he's gonna show his best side to me so that I won't stand in the way of his courting you."

"He scares me." Sookie whispered.

"Well, it is scary opening your heart up to somebody." Charlotte piped in, her words reminding Sookie of the wedding photo she saw.

"I think it's a little scarier the vampire then... the regular guy?" Sookie started to play with her fingers.

"I suppose." Gran shrugged lightly. "Bill is the first vampire I've ever met that I know of."

Sookie shook her head. "Not scared that he would ever hurt me. Scared because I don't know what he's thinking."

Charlotte frowned. "I would imagine that wouldn't be such a bad thing for you with your ability." She knew Sookie wished she couldn't read minds, but she became scared one she meets a man she can't. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No!" Sookie shook her head. "It's just…" Sookie didn't know what to say.

"You know," Gran grabbed the women's attention. "Your grandfather used to know things."

Sookie frowned. "What things?"

Gran shrugged. "If somebody was having money problems, running around behind their wife's back. Sick. That kind of thing. Personal things they never would have told anybody about."

"See, that's exactly it." Sookie pointed out. "If I don't stop myself from it, I hear everybody's deepest, darkest secrets. I'm sorry. That's just too much information."

Gran continued. "But then Earl's brother, your Great-Uncle Francis, came back from Korea in real bad shape. All torn up from the things he'd seen. Earl knew he was thinking about killing himself. He went over there in the middle of the night one night. Francis was just about to kick the chair out from underneath him. Already had the noose around his neck. But Earl talked him out of it." She then smiled to Sookie. "I just think there is a purpose for everything that God creates, whether it's a unique ability or a cup of overpriced coffee with too much milk."

"Or a vampire." Charlotte added as she got up and put the dishes in the sink.

Gran nodded. "God will reveal that purpose when the time is right."

Sookie walked to the stairs, dragging Charlotte alone, when she stopped. "Wait. I thought Great-Uncle Francis did kill himself, with a shotgun."

Gran took her cup of coffee in her hands. "Oh, yes, he did. But that was years after…" she drank from the mug.

Sookie shrugged and they went up to her room. "Now, are you ready for an adventure?" she asked Charlotte.

"What type of adventure?" Charlotte's curiosity was spiked now.

"To Bill's."

"That's not an adventure, Sook, that's a visit."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Do you wanna come, yes or no?"

Charlotte sighed. "Alright. Let's go."

After a short drive, they made it to Bill's place. They got out the car and walked to his porch where was an old rocking chair that creaked as the wind blew.

Sookie went to the window beside the door while Charlotte made sure the rocking chair was able to hold her weight. Thankfully enough, it did.

She rocked herself as Sookie walked to the steps, sat down, and lay her back onto the stairs to enjoy the Sun.

Charlotte sat back and closed her eyes, enjoying the rocking motion when Sookie's cell phone went off. She got up and sat next to Sookie on the steps.

"Hello?" answered Sookie.

Sam was on the other line. "Hey Sookie, its Sam. Could you do me a favor?"

"Um sure, maybe."

"I'm set to open for lunch in about 20 minutes, And Dawn still hasn't shown up for her shift."

"Aw Sam, I really need my day off." Sookie groaned.

"So do I." Charlotte mumbled next to her but loud enough for Sam to hear.

"No, no, I'm not telling either one of you to come in. I need you to run by Dawn's and wake her up. She probably just overslept."

Sookie looked at Charlotte and they gave each other a looking saying 'whatever'. "Okay." She said into the phone and hung up.

Sookie got up and dusted her shorts off. "Well, let's go wake up Dawn."

Charlotte stuck out her hand and Sookie helped her up and they walked to the car.

* * *

"Awe, how cute. She has a tree swing." Charlotte said as she was looking out the window as the got to Dawn's. "Haven't seen those since I was a little girl."

Sookie shook her head at her friend's excitement. The women got out the car and walked to Dawn's door. Sookie knocked and waited a bit.

"Dawn?" Charlotte called out. "It's us. Sookie and Charlotte."

"Honey you over slept." Sookie opened the screen door and knocked on the door again.

Charlotte grabbed the handle to see if it was locked and the door swung right open. "It's open…"

Sookie and Charlotte looked at each other and back into the house, a sense of foreboding filling them.

"Dawn? Are you here?" Charlotte called out trying to listen for Dawn but an annoying beeping noise caught her attention. She followed the noise and told Sookie to follow her.

They walked until they reached a bed with Dawn on it.

"Dawn?" Sookie said softly, shaking slightly.

Dawn didn't move.

Charlotte stared wide-eyed, getting déjà vu. She was hoping Dawn would move, that this was a prank. "Dawn?" Charlotte called out a bit louder than Sookie.

Still no movement.

Charlotte was now in a state of shock.

"Dawn?" asked Sookie again.

Dawn still didn't move, or blink as they stared at her.

Sookie then screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sookie looked around. "Help! Somebody please!"

Charlotte could only watch Dawn's body as memories filled her head. She needed to get out but her feet felt like they were glued onto the floor.

Sookie moved near Dawn's body, covering her up with a sheet since she didn't want to see a dead Dawn staring right back at her.

**Crash!**

That snapped Charlotte out of her trance as she saw Jason holding some flowers in his hand, looking at Dawn's body as the women had done.

"Oh my God, Jason. Oh my God!" Sookie run into her brother's arms.

"It's okay." He rubbed her back but the look on his face was shock. He had just seen Dawn last night…

Sookie snapped, getting out of his arms. "Like hell it is! Look at her. She is definitely not okay." she started to hit him.

"Bangin' on me ain't gonna change anything none." said Jason, still looking at Dawn's body.

"Darling," An older woman was at the door and caught everyone's attention as she entered the room. "I heard yelling." The old woman stopped as soon as she laid eyes on Dawn's body. She looked at all the people in the room and back at Dawn. "Sweet lord in heaven. Oh no." she noticed the broken glass on the floor and walked closer to Dawn, next to Sookie. She turned to Jason, remembering him from last night. "What did you do?"

Charlotte and Sookie looked at Jason and he seemed confused. "Me?" he pointed to himself.

Sookie whipped her head back to the old woman. "Me and my friend found her, Miss Lefebvre. He… he just got here."

"I saw you last night, Jason Stackhouse. I heard y'all fightin', and she took a shot at you, and you ran off. And now she's dead." She pointed her finger at Jason.

"Jason?" Charlotte looked to Jason, trying to see if it was true.

"Yeah." He gave a hard look, remembering. "We had a fight. But I came here to apologize!"

"She fired a gun at you and you came back to apologize?" Sookie said, not understanding why he would come back after that.

"Sook… Charlotte… I didn't do this. You guys got to believe me." He stared at them, pleading for them to believe him.

"Well, I'm calling the police!" Miss Lefebvre then walked out the room.

"Call them!" yelled out Jason to her. Jason then threw the flowers across the room in anger. "I had nothing to do with this." He left the room.

Sookie and Charlotte were now left alone with Dawn's body, which they did not want to look at.

"Come on Sook." Charlotte dragged her outside.

* * *

"Now I realized you two have been through a lot, and you're scared, but I need you to try and remember when you got here. Was the door opened or unlocked?" asked Sheriff Dearborne to the two women, Charlotte and Sookie.

Charlotte sat there, stone faced, not even noticing the answers Sookie gave him as she was in her own land of memories.

"Open, I think." Sookie looked over to Charlotte to see a blank look.

Andy's thoughts drifted into her head. _'It pisses me off the way she keeps calling me 'Andy,' everyone calls Bud 'sheriff.' Why can't they call me 'detective,' goddamn it? When am I gonna get some respect around here?'_

Sookie looked to where Mike was bagging Dawn. _'Would you look at that? A fine pair of perfect, natural breasts. I'd have laid down money that they were fake. Well done, God. Now and then, not so well done, letting her die like you did.'_

Sookie looked over to her brother, wondering if he did it. _'Fuck. Fuck.' _His thoughts were frantic. _'Fuck am I gonna do? I already got out of this once. No way they gonna let me walk again. And I'm too damned pretty to go to prison.'_

"Sookie." The Sheriff called her name, snapping her out of reading thoughts.

"Sorry... What was the question?"

"Is that the exact position you found her in?" he repeated.

"I covered her up with a sheet," Sookie shook her head. "But I don't think I touched her."

Sheriff Dearborne shook his head. "I wish you hadn't have done that."

Sookie narrowed her eyes at the older man. "Next time I find a friend dead, I'll try to remember that."

Andy came and took Jason away in handcuffs.

"Char? You alright?" Sookie shook her lightly, breaking the flow of memories.

Charlotte looked around and saw Sookie had finished talking to the sheriff and they got up to watch as Andy threw Jason into his car.

"I'm fine, Sook. I was just thinking." Charlotte answered and started to bite her lip.

"Thank you, ladies." Sheriff Dearborne tipped his hat to them. "We'll be in touch."

"Bud, let's roll before I melt in here." Andy called out to the older man. They drove away as Sam was coming into the chaos.

Sookie and Charlotte sat on the steps, in shock when Sam popped up in front of them. "Came as soon as I heard." they looked at him as he sat down next to Sookie while Charlotte leaned her head against the wall, making Sookie in the middle. "I'm sorry you two were the ones that found her."

"It was going to be somebody, right?" Charlotte asked quietly.

"I guess… I tell you, sometimes I don't even recognize this world we're living in. I mean, goddamn it." Sam cursed.

"Be careful now. God didn't do this." Sookie scolded Sam.

Charlotte smiled a bit. _He _was like that as well. Maybe that's why Charlotte always hang out with her… since she reminds her so much of how _he _use to act.

"You think I should shut down the bar for the day?" Sam asked them.

"Don't do that Sam." Charlotte looked at Sam.

"All that'd do is deny people a good, stiff drink on the day they could use it the most." And her logic, that also reminded Charlotte of _him_.

"Yeah, but…" Sam tried to get a word in but was interrupted by Sookie.

"I know it's supposed to be my day off and all, but the last thing I need right now is time alone with my thoughts."

'_I don't want to be alone with the memories…'_ "I'm coming too." Charlotte told Sam.

Sam looked at the women, "Alright then… we'll open."

"But we're going to be late 'cause I have to swing by home and tell Gran what's going on." Sookie told Sam.

"And she's my ride so I need to go home and change." Charlotte rose up off the steps and cleaned the dirt off her shorts.

Sam chuckled. "It's Bon Temps, she already knows."

"Still with Jason and everything…" Sookie was determined to go home and tell Gran, Gran had the right to be inform by family, not by gossip.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Merlotte?" asked a voice behind Sam.

Sam turned around. "Yeah."

"Detective in charge tells me you're the landlord."

"That's right." Sam nodded.

"We need to get in the victim's storage unit, but we don't have a key." The man pointed out back. "If you could find one, it'd be a big help right about now."

Sam got up and pulled a few keys out of his pocket.

He bent down and kissed Sookie's head, then went over to Charlotte and kissed her temple before he walked away.

"Uh Miss? Could you please let us by?" a young man tried to get past but Sookie was still on the steps.

Charlotte helped Sookie up as the young man came out with a body bag and Mike Spencer on the other end, who smile when he saw the women.

"Hey Sookie! Hello Miss. Griffin!" Mike greeted.

Charlotte looked at him confused. _'How the hell did he know my last name? Well this is a small town…'_

"Neil Jones, my new apprentice. He's from Kentucky." Mike motioned with his head to the young man, Neil.

"Hi." Neil blushed at the sight of two women, who he thought were out of his league, looked at him.

"Lift, kid. Come on, lift." Mike ordered Neil as he felt the kid's grip lessen. "You don't have to be too careful. Ain't gonna hurt her." He joked as they put Dawn's body in the van.

* * *

**There it is! I added way more scenes in this compared to how it was before.**

**Anyways, hope you guys liked it :) Imma sleep since I woke up really early.**


	6. No Uh-ohs

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**Moist von Lipwig: **_Well, I have to say, brilliant lol_

**Konekox16: **_Happy to hear that you liked the scenes that showed the others as well :). Oh, I'm sorry I cut you off there :( I didn't know._

**FrenzyforEric: **_Well, Sookie's character development is coming so don't worry._

* * *

**The outfit that Charlotte wears to the club is in the profile, check it out :)**

* * *

Tara rushed over to the police station as soon as she had heard that Jason was arrested.

When she entered the station, she saw Andy and Sheriff Dearborne trying to get into the men's bathroom. "Sheriff Dearborne. Andy." She greeted them with a stony face. "I hear you guys brought Jason in."

Andy shrugged. "So?"

Tara placed her hands on her hips. "You charging him with anything?"

"Not yet." Sheriff Dearborne answered.

"Asking him some questions." Andy answered at the same time.

"I assume he's been properly Mirandized, then." The men looked at each other, silent before looking back at Tara. "Tell me you informed him he has a right to have an attorney present."

"Maybe." Andy shrugged. "Doesn't matter though, 'cause he's got you here now." He chuckled.

Tara narrowed her eyes at Andy. "Is that funny 'cause I'm a woman or 'cause I'm a black woman?"

Andy felt like he stuck his foot in his mouth. "I thought it was funny, you know, just 'cause you can talk like a lawyer but you ain't one."

"How do you know all this anyway?" Sheriff Dearborne asked Tara. "You been taking night classes?"

"School is just for white people looking for other white people to read to 'em. I figure I save my money and read to myself."

The restroom door opened behind the men to show Jason, who quickly spotted Tara. "Tara?"

"I'm gettin' you out of here." Tara explained quickly.

Andy tensed his jaw. "Like hell you are."

"You charging him with anything?" Tara questioned them, knowing they most certainly did not.

Sheriff Dearborne sighed as Jason moved over to Tara. "She's right." He told Andy. "We can't hold him."

"He can't even say where he was last night." Andy reminded Sheriff Dearborne. "The least he could've done is make some shit up."

"Listen, I told you where I was. I was... home alone. Sleeping."

Andy didn't believe Jason's story. "You never sleep alone, Stackhouse, and you know it..."

Tara thought quickly. "Guys, he was with me." Jason turned to look down at Tara and she gave him a look. _'You better play along.'_

Sheriff Dearborne was surprised to hear this. "What's this, now?"

Andy frowned, seeing the look of confusion on Jason's face. "If y'all were together last night, how come he don't seem to know it?"

"Because I asked him not to tell anybody about us." Tara placed her hand on Jason's back and sighed. "And he's just surprised to hear me being the one blabbin' about it. Aren't you, baby?" she cooed.

Jason nodded. "Ehm, Yeah."

"Wha..." Andy looked to Sheriff Dearborne. "You buying this?"

"People think just because we got vampires out in the open now race isn't the issue no more." Tara ranted. "But you ever see the way folks look at mixed couples in this town? Race may not be the hot-button issue it once was, but it's still a button you can push on people."

"Would you be willing to go on record with this?" Sheriff Dearborne asked.

Tara nodded. "Yes."

"Understand, if you're lying, you'd be guilty-"

"Perjury." Tara finished. "I know. You got a Bible, I'll swear on it right here. Jason and I were together last night and it was a beautiful thing."

"Okay." Sheriff Dearborne nodded. "You're free to go."

"Jesus." Andy was fuming.

"Come on, baby. Let's take you home."

Jason let Tara lead him away. "Okay, baby."

* * *

Sookie walked to the kitchen with Charlotte behind her. "Hey, Gran." She greeted her grandmother.

Gran looked to Sookie, already having heard the news. "I heard."

Charlotte frowned. "About Jason too?"

Gran nodded. "He didn't do it, you know."

Sookie nodded. "We know."

"Jason may be many things, but he's not a murderer." Gran frowned at the fact that her grandson was falsely accused for such a crime.

"I know." Sookie answered as she stepped close to her Gran.

"The thing is though Sookie, in all the years that I've lived in Bon Temps, I can't recall but... two, maybe three murders. And now there are two in one week. People are not gonna stand for it. If the police can't find the person who did it, they're gonna find Jason. He needs your help."

"Gran, how am I supposed to-"

"You use the gift God gave you. Listen in on people, keep your ears open. You're bound to hear something." Gran pleaded with Sookie.

"It's got nothing to do with my ears."

"Whatever it is you use to listen, use it." Gran held Sookie's shoulders. "He is your brother, Sookie." Sookie nodded, agreeing. "Good girl." She smiled. She turned to Charlotte. "I hope you will help as well dear, if it's not a problem."

Charlotte gave the older women a soft smile. "I'll do my best."

* * *

Sookie grabbed her order and walked past Charlotte who was just placing her own order, and walked toward the tables.

"Come and pick up your fucking orders." Lafayette yelled, stressed out.

"I'm going as fast as I can, mate." Charlotte huffed. "We can't all be as fabulous as you today."

"Honey, I'm fabulous every day." Lafayette joked, having his stress level lessen a bit. "Now, go on out there and be adorable."

Sookie looked around, trying to get a reading for whoever killed Dawn.

'_Who killed Dawn? I wonder if he had sex with her or not. Seems like a waste if he didn't. She sure was pretty. Never even looked at me.'_ A married man at a booth thought with his wife right next to him.

She switched to another person.

'_Can't get that letter in Cosmo out of my head.'_ The thoughts of the older woman sitting in one of Arlene's tables thought. _'How much better could an orgasm with a vampire be? I wonder, is it that much better?'_

Sookie aborted from her mind quickly.

_'What the hell is this world coming to? Dead fucks, niggers and regular folk all livin' together.'_ The man in front of Sookie thought. _'If God wanted it like this, he'd have made us look the same. It ain't good. Maybe these really are the end times.'_

Sookie shook her head as she exited his mind, she's heard those comments all the time.

'_What everybody's upset about?'_ the thoughts of the woman licking her fingers at Charlotte's booth entered Sookie's mind. _'These whores had it coming, hanging out in vampire bars. That ain't natural, and it ain't safe.'_

Sookie marched over to where her order was to be placed, the women's thoughts turned to Sookie. _'You seem sad that girl is dead. I wonder if y'all were friends. And if you were, that means you're probably next, then that new girl you been hanging around with. She's probably a fangbanger too, with all the damn attention she attracts.' _

"Thank you." The woman thanked Sookie. _'Fucking fang-bangers, crazy, every last one of you.' _Sookie placed the woman's order down as her thoughts continued. '_Just like those women who write love letters to serial killers...'_ the woman's thoughts stopped as she noticed something wrong with her order. "I asked for ranch dressing with these fries."

Sookie sighed and held up a finger to tell the woman to give her a second. She walked to the bar where Arlene already was.

"Two margaritas." Arlene ordered. "That Dawn sure left us high and dry, didn't she?"

Charlotte grabbed her pitcher of beer from Sam. "It's not like she meant not to be here."

"I know, but if she didn't spend her nights off at that vamp bar in Shreveport, she still would be." Arlene commented, gaining frowns from Sookie and Charlotte.

"Did I just hear you right?" Sookie narrowed her eyes at Arlene. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself."

Arlene rolled her eyes. "Please. Ain't there even a part of y'all think she had it coming?"

"No, not a single part." Sookie reached for the small bowl of ranch on the women's tray. "And I'm taking your ranch."

"Hey!"

Tara walked in and Sam spotted her. "You're late." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sorry, boss." She told him as she went around to behind the bar, tying her apron on quickly.

Sam lowered his voice. "Hey, listen, we should probably talk. About last night?"

"What about last night?"

Sam sighed. "You're gonna make this hard on me, aren't you?"

"Actually, no, I'm gonna make it very, very easy." She turned to Sam. "Nothing happened between us last night. And if anybody asks, you didn't see me at all, okay? I'm telling people I spent the night with Jason."

"Jason Stackhouse?"

"Yes. I was with Jason last night. And if you say different, they're gonna haul both our asses into jail."

Sam was shocked. "You lied to the police for him? Shit, Tara. I know you carry a torch for the guy, but... I don't get it, I really don't."

Tara pressed her lips together. "There's more to Jason than meets the eye. Deep down he is a very good person." Tara moved away to do her job.

* * *

Sookie was over by the pool table area, putting the order down when a man's thoughts entered her head.

'_Sure is too bad about Dawn. I already miss the way her butt used to hang out of the bottom of her shorts.' _Another married man sitting at a booth thought. _'Though we got that cute new chick to look at.'_

His wife's thoughts entered right after. _'Sookie Stackhouse. I hope that brother of yours gets what he deserves and he fries for what he's done. They were trash, but they were-'_

Sookie exited her mind, not wanting to hear more of her thoughts. She passed by the bar when another voice entered.

'_Crying shame is what it is. This place ain't gonna be the same without Dawn.'_ Sookie turned to see that it was Hoyt's thoughts. _'She had the prettiest, nicest smile. Why was I so scared to talk to her? Now, I'll never know what her voice sounded like. I bet it sounded like angels and parakeets mixed together.'_

Sookie smiled as she turned to Hoyt. "Hoyt Fortenberry." Hoyt turned to see Sookie smiling at him. "I just wanted to say thank you."

Hoyt blinked. "For... For what?" Sookie gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, making him blush. "Okay. All right then." He stuttered.

Sookie smiled and left as Charlotte came up to Hoyt.

"Hello," Charlotte greeted as she took out her pen and pad. "I'm sorry for getting to you late, it's a really busy night. So what can I get you?"

"Yeah, I'd like a- wow…" he was taken aback by the beauty in front of him with the soft voice and odd accent.

Charlotte looked at Hoyt, who was just staring at her with his eyes wide and mouth open. She has beautiful eyes.

"Are you alright lad?" She asked concerned, he wasn't saying anything.

Hoyt nodded but still had the same look. "You're so… pretty."

Charlotte blushed, not use to compliments as Hoyt blushed as well. He was amazed that a woman like her was working in a place like this.

"Thank you. I'm Charlotte." she stuck out her hand to shake his.

He gave her a big smile as he shook her small warm hand. "I'm Hoyt. Where are you from?"

"Dublin, Ireland. It's a beautiful place." Charlotte gave him a smile in return.

Hoyt tilted his head to the side. "Wow, why move here?"

Charlotte shrugged. "Oh, you know. The peace…" she lifted her pen and pad again. "Well what can I get you, Hoyt?"

Hoyt looked at the menu. "I would like a cheeseburger, fries, and a soda." It was his usual.

Charlotte wrote everything. "What kind of soda would you like?"

"Cola please." He handed Charlotte the menu with a smile.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Charlotte walked away and gave Lafayette the order. She paused as she saw that he was stacked with orders and felt bad. "Lafayette? You okay?"

"Baby girl, does this look alright?" he said in a stressed out voice. "Someone get these damn orders!"

Sookie and Arlene quickly got their orders and went off. He finished Hoyt's and Charlotte was off.

"Here you go Hoyt. for the handsome man." She placed the food in front of him and he quickly said thank you as he looked away. '_Awe, he's shy.'_

Jason stumbled into Merlotte's, catching his sister's eye.

Sookie marched over to him. "Jason, you look me in the eye and you tell me the truth. Did you kill Dawn?"

Jason was taken aback by the question. "What? No. Jesus, Sook. Look, when Maudette died, I thought I might've done it. And it turned out I didn't. With Dawn, I don't even think I might've done it, so I know I didn't."

Sookie looked at her brother's face. "You swear?"

Jason narrowed his eyes at Sookie. "But the way you're acting, seems like you want it to be me."

Sookie shook her head. "Sorry. Gran asked me to listen in on folks, see if I can't clear your name. And sometimes it's hard..."

Jason held up his hand to stop her. "I gotta stop you, because it sounds like you're revving up for a long one. And I really need to see Lafayette. Talk to you later." Jason walked away to the back as Charlotte came up to Sookie.

"Hey, Sook, what's wrong?" Charlotte asked her friend with a small frown.

Sookie sighed. "Everyone is talking about how Jason did it and he should rot but he didn't do it…"

"I know he didn't." Charlotte patted her back. "Now come on, Sam would kill us if we aren't working."

Sookie began to wonder something. "Char? Why did you agree to come and go everywhere with me? I mean, I have gotten you in such a big mess."

Charlotte smiled fondly as she placed her hand on Sookie's shoulder. "Sookie, I like you. I would call you my best friend. Tara too. Besides, you remind me of someone I use to know." She turned back around to wait on tables as Sookie thought about the man in the picture again.

The night continued on until the whole restaurant went quiet at the sight of Bill coming through the door.

Bill sat down at a booth, Arlene's booth. Arlene panicked and looked to Sookie, seeing that she was busy with a table already and wasn't looking.

Arlene held her tray tightly as she walked over to Bill. "What you want?" her tone was tense and rude.

"May I have a bottle of O negative, please?" Bill asked kindly. Sookie turned around as soon as she heard Bill's voice, as did Charlotte, but she was watching what Arlene would do more than Bill.

"A negative's all we got."

Charlotte walked to the bar with Tara and saw she was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. "Why is Arlene like that?" she asked Tara while leaning back on the bar and let her hair go.

"He's a vampire Charlotte, that's it." spat Tara.

Charlotte kept her mouth shut, not wanting to fight with Tara.

"A negative then." Bill nodded, not minding. Arlene wrote it down as Bill looked around the crowded place. "Pretty crowded in here tonight. Something going on?" his shoulders dropped as Arlene walked away without answering him.

Arlene power walked her way to the bar.

"Sam just bought a case. We got O neg and A neg. Plenty of each." Tara raised an eyebrow.

"Fuck him. I'm giving him A." Arlene spat under her breath. "And don't microwave it neither. He can have it cold."

"You are so bad." Tara told her as she went to get a bottle of Tru Blood.

"Arlene! What the hell?" Charlotte whispered harshly at her. "That was very rude!"

Arlene ignored her as she waited for Tara to bring the blood for Bill, when Sookie came up next to her.

"Are we out of O?" she knew Sam had ordered some more Tru Blood, since she was the one that asked him to do so.

Arlene stared at Sookie as Sookie stared her down. "Blood is blood. What difference does it make?"

"He prefers O. I'll take it to him if you like." offered Sookie.

"Good." muttered Arlene. "He gives me the creeps." Then she walked off to get other peoples orders.

Sookie happily went off to Bill with his Tru Blood. "Come on." She then dragged him outside as he held onto his bottle.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

Sookie and Bill were outside, a few food feet away from the entrance when she stopped dragging him. "You know my friend who works here, Dawn? Someone killed her last night."

"How?"

"Say you're sorry." Sookie ordered.

Bill frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You wanna learn to fit in with people? You gotta say you're sorry. You don't even have to mean it. Lord knows they don't most of the time."

"I am sorry."

Sookie nodded. "Thank you. Anyway, Charlotte and I were the ones who found her. Strangled. Cops think it was my brother."

"Was it?"

Sookie shook her head. "No, he's not capable of it."

Bill stared at Sookie. "I've been around long enough to know just about anyone is capable of just about anything."

"He didn't do it. So I've been listening on people's thoughts, hoping I might hear something to clear him. And apparently there's this vampire bar where Maudette and Dawn used to hang out at in Shreveport. You know it?"

Bill frowned, knowing exactly what place she was talking about. "Fangtasia."

Sookie gave Bill a confused look. "Fangtasia?"

"You have to remember that most vampires are very old." Bill reminded her. "Puns used to be the highest form of humor."

Sookie shook her head. "Well, I was thinking if I went there I could do some sniffing around. You think maybe you could take me?"

Bill grinned. "How about tonight?"

"The sooner the better. I just gotta tell Sam I'm leaving, then run home and change." Sookie smiled, not noticing the flirtatious grin on his lips.

"Meet you there."

"Thank you." Bill stepped closer to Sookie, making her pause and rethink her words. "Bill, I'm asking you this as a friend, okay? This is not a date."

"Fine." Bill nodded.

"It's not a date. I'm serious." Sookie stepped back.

"As am I."

Sookie looked at Bill. "I'm bringing Charlotte with." She walked away before Bill could say anything.

When Sookie entered the restaurant, she saw Charlotte taking the orders of a table of young girls. She walked over, looped her finger through the belt loops of Charlotte's shorts, and dragged her with her to Sam's office.

Sam looked taken back at the two women in his office. "Charlotte? Sookie? What are you guys doing in my office?"

Sookie started to play with her fingers. "Hey Sam. Is it alright if we take the rest of the night off?"

"What?" Charlotte asked confused. After all she was literally dragged into the office.

"Why?" Sam looked at both of them.

"We need to go to that vampire bar in Shreveport so we can snoop around and see if we can clear my brother's name, and Mr. Compton was nice enough to agree to take me." Sookie watched Sam as he put a dumbfound face.

"Vampire bar? Sook, what the hell?" Charlotte didn't agree to this!

"Oh, Jesus." Sam shook his head. "Sookie, you're gonna to get both of you killed. You know that?"

"We'll be fine. Bill will make sure we're okay." Sookie waved her hand to Sam and looked at Charlotte, giving her a huge smile as if saying 'I need you to come.'

'_Knowing her, she's just going to drag me anyways.'_ Charlotte sighed and nodded.

"Baby, the fact that you think you'll be fine, only proves just how not fine you're gonna be. Vampires think about one thing, and one thing only: drinking your blood." He spoke slowly, wanting the girls to get the message.

"Like humans aren't bloodthirsty, Sam?" Charlotte asked him while crossing her arms. "History will prove you wrong, more than a thousand times."

"Sam, people want to see my brother hang for a crime he didn't commit. Is that what you want?" Sookie glared at Sam.

"No, I'm not saying don't help your brother." Sam panicked, knowing by her tone he was getting ready for a tongue lashing.

"Frankly Sam, I'm surprised at you. I thought you were for the Vampire Rights Amendment." Sookie's glare was getting stronger now.

"I think they should have their own bars. I just don't think people ought to go there." muttered Sam.

"So you want to return the days of 'Separate but equal'?"

"Enough!" Charlotte yelled out, tired of the fight. "Sam, just let us go. Sookie is not going to let you win, you know this." She pleaded with Sam.

Sam looked at Charlotte, then at Sookie and just lowered his shoulders in defeat. "Well, I can't stop you."

"No. You can't." Sookie left the room and dragged Charlotte out once again.

* * *

Charlotte sat in the back seat of Bill's car wearing a lovely 50's-inspired black stretch-sateen jersey dress with fitted bodice and full skirt, black leather pumps, gold hoop earrings with scrolling details that mimicked the undulating waters, and a striking green onyx cuff crafted from gold that made the color of her eyes shine. As for make-up, she wore a simple cat eye with nude pink lipstick. Her hair was loose and ran down her back.

Sookie wore a white sundress with red deigns, white heels, with a white headband that pushed the front of her hair back, and simple makeup like Charlotte did, since Sookie asked her to do it for her. She couldn't grasp liquid eyeliner like her new friend had.

The ride was quiet as Sookie and Bill threw each other glances every now and then.

"Um, may I ask why I am the third wheel to this date? Besides, where are we going?" Charlotte asked from the back seat, trying to fix her boobs so they won't look pop out of the dress while walking.

"It's not a date Char." Sookie replied from the front seat.

Charlotte raised her hand with a smirk. "Whatever you say Sookie. So, where are we going?"

"We're going to Fangtasia." Sookie turned back to Charlotte and saw she was just staring at her in a 'what the fuck' way.

"You're serious? It's called FANGtasia?" she asked, making sure she didn't hear Sookie wrong. The car was silent until Charlotte busted out laughing, making Bill swerve but he quickly gained control.

"Chalrotte! Calm down!" Sookie yelled as she moved with the car.

"I'm sorry Sookie," Charlotte wiped a tear from her eye, mindful of her makeup. "It's such a funny name. So, Bill, how do we look tonight?"

Bill looked at Sookie's chest, to her face, and to the reflection of Charlotte in the rear-view mirror. He wished the women didn't look so good while going to an area where vampires were around, who knew what would happen. "You look like vampire bait." Bill put a sour face and continued driving.

Sookie laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?" Sookie looked down at her dress. "I don't think so."

"I promised your grandmother that no harm would come to either one of you in Fangtasia tonight. But I don't think I can keep that promise with you dressed like that." Bill would look at Sookie every now and then, but would quickly look away.

"Are you saying I look nice?" said Sookie with a grin on her face.

Charlotte held back a grin, this was funny. They would flirt constantly. She sat back, watching them

"It doesn't matter what I think." He turned to Sookie and adorned the same grin she had before. "It's not a date, remember?"

"Oh you funny, funny man." Charlotte patted Bill's back and was quiet the rest of the ride.

* * *

The trio finally made it to Fangtasia. On their way walking over there, Bill awkwardly put his arms around the women's waists. Sookie was on his right while Charlotte was on his left.

The trio walked in and saw people everywhere dressed up in Goth and PVC clothing, grinding onto each other to the noise of the of the music in the inside the club. The club was red and black inside, and people were just everywhere. It really did look like a vampire club.

"Bill," a woman greeted him as she stepped out in front of them wearing a black corset, long leather black skirt and looked bored out of her mind. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm mainstreaming." Bill answered her plainly, wanting to get away from her and her maker's gaze.

Eric Northman sat on his throne, bored out of his mind as he watched the pathetic humans try to dance with death.

Wait…

Eric paused as he felt a… hum? it felt like the hum was becoming stronger, going from barely a whisper to a soothing low hum.

Eric closed his eyes, feeling the hum become stronger until he opened his eyes. His eyes looked to the door and saw his good 'friend' Bill Compton with two ladies.

Eric looked at the blonde one and saw she look very cute in an innocent kind of way, and smelled very fresh and sweet.

He turned his eyes to the other woman, and the hum intensified a bit.

She was raven haired, wearing a modest black dress, looking out of place with her friend in a club filled with half naked people, but she didn't look scared as she spoke to Pam. He could smell her even from here, he needed to smell more.

"Good for you." Pam answered without a care. She looked at the women, making sure to keep their pretty faces in her vault. "Who are these dolls?" she purred.

Bill introduced them. "Pam, this is Sookie and Charlotte. Ladies, this is Pam."

Sookie, always ready to be polite and well-mannered, stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Pam just stared at her hand like it was infected with germs. She certainly wasn't gonna touch her. Bill gently put her arm down.

"Can I see some ID?" Pam asked women.

Sookie laughed nervously while they went through their purses. "Sure. Who would've thought I would get carded at a vampire bar."

Sookie handed Pam her wallet that had her ID as Charlotte waited for Pam to check hers.

Pam spotted a small slip of paper in a flap of the wallet. It was a phone number with the name Charlotte on top. "I can no longer tell human ages. We must be careful we serve no minors." She looked at Sookie's ID and gave it back. "25 huh? How sweet it is."

Pam looked to Charlotte, waiting for the woman to hand her ID. She looked it over. _'Seems I have a name to put to the face and number.'_ Pam handed it over saying nothing but moved out of their way a bit so that they may pass.

Eric continued to watch her throughout the club, watching how she swayed her hips softly as she walked, graceful like a cat, how she interacted with Bill and the other human female by using her hands while talking.

"This place is weird." Charlotte commented while looking around the place with Bill guiding the women away from the door.

"I don't think so." Sookie shrugged as she looked around the place. "This feels like what a vampire bar would look like if it were a ride in Disneyland."

Charlotte looked at Bill, giving him an odd look. "I've never been to Disneyland, but I'm pretty sure this isn't a ride there."

Bill chuckled a bit as he guided the women through the crowd. "Well don't get too comfortable. It tends to get more authentic as the night wears off." A young man stared at the women in shock before running away. "Can I get you two anything to drink?" he asked them kindly.

Eric saw Bill's arm around the raven haired woman's waist and the hum became slightly violent.

"Yes please." Sookie answered as Charlotte nodded.

Bill took them to the bar area where there was a man with shoulder length black hair, lots of tattoos, and wearing a leather vest. Longshadow.

"How's it going, Bill?" Longshadow greeted as he looked the women over. They smelt wonderful.

"Very well." Bill didn't want to speak to him, to one of Eric's men.

Longshadow looked at the women again and then at their chests. "I'll say, are they your meal tonight?" he licked his teeth. _'Very nice.'_

Bill tensed his jaw. "These are my friends, Charlotte and Sookie. This is Longshadow." Bill introduced Longshadow to the women, who grinned at the sight of how much skin he saw.

"Uh, I'll have a Gin and Tonic please." Sookie stuttered out.

"I'll have a Jack and Coke." Charlotte looked around some more as she said her order. She had never been to a vampire bar like this.

"I'll have a bottle of O negative." Bill ordered. "Longshadow, Sookie here would like to know if she can ask you some questions. Will this be acceptable?"

Sookie quickly went for her purse and started to dig through it. "I just have a couple of pictures I would love for you to look at." She handed him two pictures which showed Dawn and Maudette. "You recognize either of these women?"

"Yes, I've seen them both here before." Longshadow started fixing up Charlotte's drink first.

Charlotte perked up. "Great, thank you. Do you also remember who they hung around with?"

He leaned on the bar towards Charlotte. "That's not something we notice here. You won't either."

Sookie shook her head. "Okay then. Thank you, I appreciate you taking the time."

Longshadow then held up a picture of Maudette. "This one. She wanted to die."

"How do you know?" Charlotte threw Longshadow a confused look.

"Everyone who comes here does… in their own way." Longshadow then looked at Bill as Bill stared back. "That's what we are: death."

Sookie gave him the money as Charlotte got the pictures and her drink while Bill got Sookie's and his. She put the pictures in her purse and followed Bill.

Bill led the women to a table and they sat while Bill stood, giving his seat to the women.

Sookie noticed a balding man standing a few tables from them. His thoughts entered her mind. _'Oh, my God. He's so powerful. So beautiful. The closer I step, the more beautiful he gets. You can do this. Just walk up there and offer yourself to him...'_

"So… how is your drink?" Bill asked as they all slipped their drinks.

"A Gin and Tonic is pretty much a Gin and Tonic no matter where you drink it." Sookie smiled.

"I know exactly what you mean." Bill took a sip from his Tru Blood.

Eric, who was watching the table with Bill and the women, saw how Charlotte's drink was almost finished so he ordered Pam to get her another, on the house.

Charlotte finished her drink and licked her lips, getting the taste of her drink. She went to get up, to go get a new drink when Pam came to her with a drink in her hand.

Pam put the drink down in front of Charlotte. "Here, a drink on the house."

"What?" Charlotte frowned. "Who is it from?" she stopped Pam from leaving.

Pam looked at Charlotte and pointed to her maker, Eric, who was sitting on a throne, watching them out of the corner of his eye. "My master." She went to talk away when she turned back around. "Oh, and keep licking your lips. I like it." She winked at Charlotte and walked away.

Charlotte looked back to the man on the throne, wondering who he was and why he sent her a drink. "Bill, who is that?"

Bill looked up from his conversation with Sookie and looked at the man on the throne, Sookie noticed him as well.

"Yeah Bill, who is that?" Sookie was trying to get a better look of him.

Bill's shoulders sunk. "Oh, you noticed him, did you?"

Sookie quickly looked back at Bill but Charlotte continued to stare at the man, licking her lips after she took a slip from her drink. "No it's not like that. I-"

"Everyone does. That's Eric. He's the oldest thing in this bar." Bill grumbled as he felt Eric's eyes on them.

Eric saw when Charlotte finished her drink and licked her lips. He felt his cock twitched in arousal and excitement. He wondered how she would look with his- Eric tore his eyes away when he saw a human man coming towards him. Eric ignored him as the man worshiped him on his knees.

Charlotte looked down near Eric's knees and saw the man on his own knees kissing Eric's knees, mumbling praises and pleads for Eric to bite him, to show him attention.

Eric saw from the corner of his eye that the raven haired woman was looking at the human at his feet. He grew tired of the man's praises and pleads, wanting to show dominance, Eric kicked him away and the man flew onto a table and broke it, creating a gash on his head.

Vampires around released their fangs at the sight and smell of blood. A short haired redhead woman in a leather dress walked toward the man. "Hi. I'm Taryn." She greeted herself.

Eric clenched his teeth together as the raven haired beauty turned her head and the hum turned a bit louder as she looked at Bill instead of him.

"Still think you're in Disneyland?" Charlotte grinned as Bill asked Sookie that and drank some more of her new drink.

Bill and Charlotte sat there talking as Sookie was scanning people's heads for information.

"So Charlotte, tell me about your home." Bill sipped his drink as he spoke to Charlotte.

Charlotte smiled. "It's lovely, have you ever been?"

Bill shook his head. "No, but I've been to London."

"You should go, view the castles and enjoy the rolling hills." Charlotte chuckled. "A lot different from here."

Bill chuckled quietly. "I'm sure. How are you liking it here?"

"It's nice, not that use to the heat around here but I'm sure I'll get used to it." Charlotte sipped on her drink. "And I won't be able to tan since I'll fry up like bacon." She joked.

Sookie looked around as Bill and Charlotte continued their little small talk, trying to listen in on people's thoughts.

'_How come no one fucked me? I got a dog collar too.'_ A man thought as he looked around for someone to fuck, or fuck him he didn't care.

'_How'd you like me to rip that tape off your tits?'_ a human bartender thought as he served a woman with black tape over her nipples

'_It ain't gay if a guy's a vampire, is he?'_ A guy thought in a group of frat boys, looking around.

'_I'm gonna kicked out of my frat if I don't fuck a vampire tonight.'_ Another frat boy thought as he too looked around.

"Hey, Sook, able to pick up on anything?" Charlotte asked, snapping Sookie out of people's minds.

"All anyone is thinking about here is sex, sex, sex." Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Sweetie, we are in a vampire bar…" Charlotte gave her an obvious look.

"One doesn't need to be telepathic to know that." Bill grinned at Sookie, making her blush and look away.

Eric held back a growl when Pam came up to his throne.

Pam bent down so that she may whisper in his ear. "Compton is here with 2 humans, they smell wonderful, and they all seem quite close."

Eric scanned them, taking longer on the raven haired companion's ass and the curve of her neck than the others completely.

Eric smirked as Bill noticed that Eric was staring at them, he turned away but his blonde hair companion stayed staring at Eric.

"Uh-oh." Bill mumbled as he looked down.

Charlotte tensed "Don't say 'uh-oh', Bill," she panicked. "Vampire are not supposed to say 'uh-oh', that's a rule."

"It's Eric." Bill sighed. "He's scanned you twice. He's going to summon us."

Sookie looked to Bill. "He can do that?"

"Oh, yeah."

Eric raised his hand, summoning them.

* * *

**So sorry this is late! D: But I've been very busy hope you guys liked it!**


	7. Lavender and Vanilla

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**chibichibi98: **_Here it is! Enjoy!_

**Forever Fanfiction Lover22: **_Tears, tears of happiness are running down my cheeks, thank you!_

**SomebodyWhoCares: **_I'm gonna guess you liked it?_

**Labyrinthloverxx: **_Here he meets her :) enjoy!_

**Marine76: **_Thank you so much :) here is the update!_

**RosesMoon: **_Thank you! Here it is!_

**TvshowsManiac: **_Thanks :)_

**Beauty422: **_Well, here's more!_

* * *

**Wow, this story has been up for 3 years, and with you guys reviewing, favorite, alerting, I've been able to keep this story going. Thanks to Singerdreamer42 for helping me do this rewrite, giving me ideas to help improve it, and telling me when I've made errors that my sleepy mind didn't pick up at that time. So thanks again!**

* * *

Bill helped the women off the bar stools, holding their hands just in case they fell. They left their drinks and walked over to where Eric and Pam stood.

"What are their names?" Eric asked Pam under his breath.

"The blonde is Sookie Stackhouse while the other is Charlotte Griffin." She answered quickly as they got closer.

Sookie was on Bill's left side while Charlotte was on his right as they stood in front of Eric.

"Bill Compton." Eric greeted the southern vampire blankly. "It has been a while."

"Yes well… I've been-" Bill started but was cut off.

"Main streaming. I heard." Eric smirked as looked at the women. "I see that is going well for you."

"Yes, of course. Uh, sorry. Eric, these are my friends-"

Bill was interrupted by Eric once again. "Sookie Stackhouse and Charlotte Griffin."

"How do you know our names?" Charlotte looked at Eric as she asked him, but he was too preoccupied with the humming and the green of her eyes that matched her bracelet.

Pam answered for Eric, seeing how he was just watching Charlotte. "I never forget a pretty face." She then pointed to her temple. "You're both in my vault."

"Great, that's just great." Sookie smiled nervously. "It's nice to meet you."

"Well, aren't you sweet." Eric smirked at Sookie.

"Not really." Sookie answered quickly as Charlotte gave a small smirk at her friend's nerves.

Eric noticed Charlotte's smirk and smirked back at her. Eric turned his head slightly to speak to Pam, but kept his eyes on the trio. "Vår lilla djurpark börjar växa." (Our little zoo is starting to grow.)

Pam smirked. "Jag vet." (I know.)

Eric then turned his attention back to the trio. "So Miss Stackhouse, Miss Griffin, I understand you two have been asking questions about some of my costumers."

Charlotte cleared her throat. "Yes, we have."

Eric looked at her when she spoke up, noticing the accent. _'Not from here, foreign, must be new in these parts. Would've remembered her easily.'_ He thought as he looked her over. _'What is she to be making that hum?' _"If you have anything to ask, you should ask it of me." He looked her over once more. "Anything." He purred.

"Alright." Charlotte went into her bag and pulled out the pictures of the women. "Do you recognize any of these women?" She handed the pictures to Eric, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap.

Thoughts went crazy in Sookie's head from people around the club as they saw.

'_Who the fuck is she?'_

'_Why is she sitting on his lap? I SHOULD BE SITTING THERE!'_

'_That's one lucky bitch, he's gonna fuck her 'til she can't walk.'_

'_Man, he always gets the hot chicks.'_

Eric took the pictures from Charlotte's hands and used his other arm to hold her onto his lap, trapping her there.

The hum was so much louder now, it felt like it would vibrate his head off, but he could also smell her more now. _'Lavender and vanilla.'_ he took another whiff of her scent, feeling it relax him. Both were soothing smells to his nose, completely different from the women who came here with chemicals around them that made him want to choke.

Sookie and Bill looked pissed at Eric's action but Bill held Sookie back as Eric ignored them, looking at the pictures. "This one offered herself to me." He whispered as he pointed to Maudette to Charlotte. "I found her too pathetic for my intentions."

He then looked away from the picture and to Charlotte's chest.

Charlotte became red and he smirked. She covered her chest with her long hair as he looked back to the picture.

He pointed to the picture of Dawn next. "Now this one however, I have tasted."

"I remember them both." Pam spoke, staring at Sookie.

"On account of the vault?" Sookie spoke with a hint of a smart-ass tone. Bill grabbed her hand and squeezed it, trying to keep her quiet.

"Never had any of them though, not really my type." Pam smirked at Sookie, liking her tone.

Charlotte looked at Sookie, pleading for her to help her out of this spot.

Sookie quickly understood and looked to Eric. "Well," she reached over and took the pictures, putting them in her purse. "Thank you very much, that is all of your time I need to take." She grabbed Charlotte's forearm and pulled her out of Eric's lap, or at least tried.

Eric pulled Charlotte back onto his lap tighter and glared at Sookie. "I'm not done with you yet." He then whispered in Charlotte's ear. "Especially you." He whispered as he smelt her more, needing her scent around him, to relax him. He had never smelt anything so soothing or craving in his years. He turned back to Bill and Sookie and smiled. "Please. Sit."

Sookie looked at Bill and sat down on the seat on Eric's right.

"So, Bill," He moved closer to Charlotte's hair and took a whiff, he sighed and returned talking to Sookie. "Are you quite attached to your friend?"

"She is mine." Bill stepped forward a bit, protectiveness in his chest. He had promised to protect them after all.

"Yes," Sookie caught on. "I am his."

Eric looked back to Charlotte. "What about you?" he squeezed her waist, making her jump.

"I am Bill's as well." she glared at him.

"What a pity. For me." He looked at her over and stopped at her neck. _'Beautiful…'_ He licked his lips and smirked. He then spoke to Bill. "Sit with us. We have catching up to do, you and I, it has been too long."

Bill was tense he didn't want to talk to Eric, he wanted to get the girls out. "Yes." Then he sat down on the chair on the left of Eric.

'_My backup was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago.'_ Sookie snapped her head to look at where the thought was coming from. She found a shifty looking man in a net shirt and a cap looking around. _'I can't handle a raid on my own. These fucking vampires...'_ the man hissed in his thoughts.

"We have to get out of here." Sookie spoke suddenly.

Charlotte tensed up. "Sook? What's wrong?"

"Eric, the cops are coming. There's going to be a riot." Sookie told him quickly, very concerned.

Eric narrowed his eyes. "Tell me you two are not undercover cops?" Eric glared at them as he squeezed Charlotte's waist, making her hiss.

"We're not, but the man in the hat is!" everyone turned to see who Sookie was talking about. He was looking around, as if looking for something.

"Even if you are right, we do nothing illegal here." Eric sat there stone faced but still held onto Charlotte tight.

_'Damn it.'_ She cursed. _'Too tight! I can't get away.'_

'_Go ahead and do it.' _The bald man's thoughts entered her mind, showing her that he was getting bit in the bathroom. _'Open me up. I don't care. Make me feel something.'_

"There's a vampire named Taryn in the lady's room with that man you kicked before. She's feeding on him."

'_Damn it Sookie.'_ Bill cursed in his thoughts

"How do you know this?" Pam asked, suspicious.

Sookie looked to Charlotte and Bill. Bill shook his head no as Charlotte mouthed it.

"Freeze! Police!" Everyone in the bar looked to the entrance. "Police! No one move!"

Nobody listened as they ran away screaming.

Eric picked Charlotte up as he stood up and quickly put her back down but held onto her wrist, his instinct was telling him to not let her go while they were in this danger, and Godric always told him to listen to that. "Follow me." He growled.

Charlotte was dragged while Bill, Sookie, and Pam followed Eric. They walked through a back door. "I enjoyed meeting you both. You will come again." Eric let Charlotte go farther away from Bill and Sookie as Bill picked Sookie up.

Eric and Pam disappeared.

Charlotte ran to the car, since she was the closest as Bill was a few feet away.

The trio were back in Bill's car.

Charlotte was in the back lying down with her shoes off and covering her ears as Bill's music was playing.

Sookie scrunched her face, not liking the music either "Can we turn this down?" asked Sookie.

"Please!" Charlotte pleaded from her seat. Charlotte heard the volume go down and sighed happily.

"What language are they speaking anyway?"

"Cambodian." Bill turned to Sookie. "Do you not like it?"

Sookie leaned over and turned the music off completely. "You think we can pull over for a minute? I need things to stop."

"Sure." Bill drove off the road and onto a dirt road, then turned the car off.

Sookie looked to Bill apologetically. "I just need a couple minutes of quiet and then we can go."

"Well, I'm in no hurry. You take your time." Bill gave her a small smile.

It was then quiet for a bit until Sookie spoke once again. "I'm sorry I've got you into any trouble."

Bill shook his head. "We vampires are always in some kind of trouble. I prefer to be in it with you."

Bill and Sookie moved closer to each other until police sirens made them jump apart.

"This can't be happening." Charlotte mumbled to herself as she sat up.

A cop came to the driver's side of the car and knocked on the door. "Open up."

"Open the window and let me do the talking, okay?" Sookie told them quickly. Bill put the window down but didn't say anything. "Hello, officer." She greeted the officer sweetly.

"Evening, miss." He starting shining his light into the car then at Charlotte's face, making her shield her eyes from the light while mumbling curse words at him. "What are you three doing out this late?"

"Driving home from a double date." answered Sookie as the other 2 stayed quiet.

"Uh-huh." He seemed to not believe her. "We were raiding a bar not too far from here. Y'all coming from there by any chance?"

"No." Sookie shook her head. "Not us."

"It's called Fangtasia. That ring any bells?"

Sookie stayed quiet as the cop looked at Bill. "How about you, son? You seem awful quiet. Don't you talk?"

Bill tensed his jaw, not liking this man. "I am a man of few words." He grounded out.

The cop smirked "A man of few words. I like that." Sookie looked back at Charlotte and they just looked back to the cop. He looked to Sookie. "I'm going to shine this light in your neck misses… if you don't mind."

Bill turned his head slowly and his fangs clicked out. Charlotte's eyes were wide but she calmed herself down as she saw Sookie moving her hair, showing the cop her neck.

"Why don't you ask her to shine it between her legs?" Bill growled.

"Excuse me!" the cop pulled back as soon as Bill said that.

"Bill!" Sookie gasped appalled as she put her hair back.

"Vampires sometimes like to feed from the femoral artery. The blood flows more freely down there so one doesn't have to suck as hard." Bill then faced the cop slowly. "Or so I've been told."

The cop went and pulled his gun out. Bill just stared at him. The cop's expression changed suddenly, like he was dazed.

"I like your gun. It's a beautiful weapon." Bill spoke slowly.

"Bill, what the hell?" Charlotte whispered from the back seat.

"Thank you." said the cop in a dazed way.

"May I have it?" asked Bill.

"Bill, I want you to stop this right now." Bill ignored Sookie.

"Sure. I guess." The cop then handed Bill the gun.

"Nice." Bill said once he got the gun. He bounced it up and down. "It's heavier than I imagined. Is it loaded?"

"Well, yes. Yes. It is." the cop answered still in a daze.

"Bill, you're freaking us out, stop this!" Charlotte yelled from the back seat.

Bill then aimed the gun at the cop. "Now, you listen to me, officer. I do not take kindly to you shining your light in the eyes of my female companions." The cop put his light down. "And as I have more than 100 years on you, I do not take kindly to you calling me 'son'." He spat. "So the next time you pull somebody over on suspicion of being a vampire, you better pray to God that you're wrong. Because that vampire may not be as kind to you as I'm about to be. I'm not going to kill you. But I am going to keep your gun. That sound fair?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir."

"There you go." Bill pulled the gun away and gave the cop a smile. "You have a nice night."

He drove away and Charlotte looked back at the cop to see him crying as he pissed himself.

They drove until Bill stopped in front of Charlotte's house.

"Good night, I'll call you in the morning Sook." Charlotte waved goodbye as she walked to her door to see a door there. She smiled at the collie. "Hello! What are you doing here?" She patted it on the head. "You should get home to your owner, they must be worried sick." She opened the door and walked through. She waited for it to come on in, to give it some food before it went off, but it didn't budge. She played with it for a bit until it suddenly ran away.

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders and decided she needed to sleep.

* * *

Sookie saw her house coming closer and she felt edgy ever since they drove away from the cop. She wished that Charlotte wasn't dropped off so she would be left alone with Bill.

Bill's odd music was playing as he pulled up to the house. He turned off the car, cutting the music off.

Bill turned to Sookie to see she was tense as she leaned more onto the doorway to not be close to him.

Bill sighed. "We've had a difficult relationship with law enforcement for many years." Sookie just stayed quiet, wanting to just get out the car. "The man provoked me. I could've done much worse."

"I'm sure you could have. And if Charlotte and I wasn't there, you probably would've killed that man."

Bill scoffed. "Hardly."

Sookie tensed her jaw. "Would you have bit him?" Bill said nothing. "See? That's just crazy. You would've fed on him then tossed him aside like and old chicken bone. And don't tell me that's what vampires do." Sookie looked away from Bill to get her purse and gasped as Bill quickly ran to open her door in a gentlemanly manner.

"I'm doing my best to mainstream."

Sookie got out the car. "Suckin' the blood from a police officer is not mainstreaming. Neither is hosting orgies or listening to crazy Chinese gargling."

"It's Tuvan throat singin'." He corrected her.

"Whatever. Tuvan? I don't even know where that is." Sookie walked passed him.

Bill stopped her. "You cannot be frightened of everything you don't know in this world."

"Well, my world's openin' up mighty fast. And what I got here may be boring, but it's safe. And after the past couple of nights, safe sounds pretty good about now." Bill moved to get the door for Sookie but she held up her hand, stopping him. "No, thank you. I can get this door myself."

Bill looked down. "I won't call on you again." He moved back to his car as Sookie opened her door and entered.

* * *

Eric sat at his throne, the club empty except for Longshadow, who was at the bar, and Pam, who was patrolling the area for any more cops.

He unbuttoned his suit jacket and caught a whiff of lavender and vanilla. He reached for his black shirt and pulled it to his nose.

He held back a moan. _'It smells like her.'_ He took another whiff of it, not noticing Longshadow at the bar, watching with a confused look upon his face.

_'What the fuck has gotten into him?'_ Longshadow thought as he watched the Viking take a deeper whiff of his shirt.

Pam came into the back part of the club and froze, spotting her maker smelling his shirt with a low growl. "What the fuck are you doing?" she questioned him.

Eric stopped what he was doing and looked to Pam. "What?"

"You're smelling your shirt over there to the point where you're getting a hard on." Pam pointed out the budge in his pants. "What's the matter with you?"

Eric cleared his throat as he glared at Pam. "Nothing."

Pam narrowed her eyes and walked toward where her coffin was. "Whatever."

Longshadow shook his head as he continued to clean the bar from glass, blood, and beer.

* * *

Lafayette awoke with a jump as there was banging on his door. He grabbed the bat by his bed and slowly moved toward the door, clenching the bat hard. He sneaked a peek in between the blinds and rolled his eyes. His fucking cousin, Tara.

He unlocked the door and stepped back as Tara marched her way in.

"Stupid... fuckin'... bitch." With each word, Tara would throw something at him.

Lafayette knocked the last item back with his bat softly. "Bring it on, hooker. I was all-parish in high school."

Tara placed her hands on her hips. "Boy, I knew there was some stupid genes in our family, but you must've gotten 'em all. When did you start dealin' V?"

"You want some? You can use it." He joked.

"You makin' jokes about it? You gonna get killed, you dumb motherfucker."

Lafayette rolled his eyes. "Is this 'cause I'm sellin' V or 'cause I sold it to your sweet Jason?" he teased.

Tara glared at Lafayette. "Givin' vampire blood to Jason is like givin' Ho Hos to a diabetic. You know he can't control himself."

"I was very clear on how to use it. It ain't my fault he didn't listen."

"I had to take him to the ER. They drained his penis with a needle the size of an ice pick. Twice. It was the most disturbing shit I've ever seen in my entire life, and I have seen some pretty disturbing shit."

"Yeah." Lafayette mumbled.

"He suffered, Lafayette. Bad." She yelled.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I... I'll go and check in on him in the mornin'. And I know he mean a lot to you and everything, but how is comin' up in my joint at 3 a.m. throwin' my shit around gonna make anything better?"

Tara grabbed two more items and threw them at him. "It makes me feel better." She grunted.

"Okay." He looked at his cousin as he lit up a joint. He was gonna need it with her crazy ass here.

* * *

"Shame on you, Adele Stackhouse." The woman on the other side of the phone call spat. "Shame on you."

Gran, who was making eggs for breakfast, making an extra plate more since Charlotte was over, was on the phone with a woman telling her shame. "Who is this?" she questioned.

The woman just continued her rant. "A vampire is a perversion of humanity. And you, vampire lover, are perverting our community by bringing one into the open."

Gran rolled her eyes. "I suggest that you hear what he has to say before you take to lynchin' him."

"I don't care what sort of wretches you keep in your own home, but when you bring freaks and abominations into our churches in front of our children, you will-"

Gran tensed up as she heard Charlotte and Sookie come into the kitchen, she changed her tone. "Well, I will be at the church early if you would like to stop by and say hi. Mr. Compton's talk starts at 8."

"You will go to hell for this." The woman swore.

"All right, same to you. Bye, now." She hung up.

Sookie took a glass of orange juice as she sat down, and Charlotte went over to Gran to give her a kiss on the cheek hello.

"Good morning! Thank you for inviting me to breakfast again."

"Oh it's no problem, I don't like you staying in that house all alone when you can have breakfast here." Gran smiled and handed Charlotte a plate of sausage patties. "Would you put this at the table for me dear?"

"Sure." Charlotte placed the plate at the table and sat down.

"Phone's been ringing early today." Sookie noticed.

Gran turned to the girls with a smile. "Everyone is excited about meeting the town vampire tonight." She placed the eggs on the girls' plates. "I didn't hear you come in last night." She told Sookie.

"You went to bed early. You didn't want to hear me come in."

Gran gave a small smile as she went back to make the bacon. "I just thought I would give you two a little privacy is all."

Sookie frowned, offended. "Am I really that much of a lost cause, you gotta pin all your hopes for me on a vampire?"

"But he seems like a very nice man."

"Well, he's not." Sookie spat.

Gran came over and sat down, grabbing Sookie's hand. "He's not nice?"

"Or a man."

"Sookie, that's not a nice thing to say." Charlotte scolded Sookie.

"Oh, goodness, did you two have a fight?" Gran asked.

"No." Sookie shrugged. "Kinda. I don't think Bill and I have very much in common. He doesn't think like we do, he doesn't feel the way we do, if he feels at all."

Gran sighed. "Well, I know that if I had a chance to know somebody who'd experienced the world differently, I'd see it as a blessing and not something to be scared of."

"Or hate." Charlotte added.

"I don't hate him. I just don't want to be his girlfriend." Sookie grabbed her cup of juice when the phone rang, but Gran didn't want to pick it up since she knew that it was more people telling her she was going to hell. "The phone's ringin'."

Gran waved her off. "The machine will pick it up." She smiled. "Now, eat up girls, I'll make the bacon now."

* * *

Sookie hissed as a mess of ketchup landed on her hand as she was transferring the ketchup to a fuller bottle. Charlotte sat next to her, polishing the cutlery.

"That vampire Bill would get a rise out of that." Arlene teased.

Sookie grabbed a rag that Charlotte wasn't using and wiped the mess off her hand "You'll have to ask him yourself."

"Vamp club not all it was made out to be, huh?" Arlene asked. "A lot of freaks, I hear. And people from Arkansas." She whispered the last part.

Charlotte shrugged. "It was fine, little too much though."

Arlene looked to Sookie. "So what, then? Did that vampire get all handsy with you?"

Sookie sighed, annoyed. "I can take care of myself. And, I won't be goin' out with him again." Arlene looked at Sam, who hid a smile at the news. "Okay, that place was kinda freaky, but how are you ever gonna know until you go see for yourself." Sookie pouted.

Sam held up his hands. "I said my piece yesterday."

"I'm sorry it didn't turn out like you'd hoped, but better it happens now than before either of you end up hurt, or dead." Arlene pointed to Charlotte and Sookie. She walked away as Sam walked over.

"I hope you're not too flipped out to miss the Descendants of the Glorious Dead tonight."

Sookie shook her head. "No, I gotta go. Gran spent all week on it and Charlotte is going too."

Charlotte nodded as she continued polishing a spoon.

Sam nodded. "Good, 'cause, I was gonna ask if you wanna go with me." He saw Sookie paused and quickly added. "Maybe we'll go grab a cup of coffee or somethin' after."

Sookie stared at Sam. "Are you askin' me out?"

"Yeah, I am. That's pretty much how I do it. Sometimes they even say yes."

Everyone was staring at Sam and Sookie now, and Sookie noticed. "Everyone's lookin' at us."

"I know, you better say yes."

"Shoot." Sookie shrugged. "Why not?"

"Good." Sam turned his head to everyone watching. "Eyes back on your food, people."

Sookie finished the ketchup transfer and handed it to Andy. "Sorry about that. They were all kind of watery."

"No sweat." Andy told her. "Love is in the air, huh?"

"I guess."

Now was his time to strike. "Even that brother of yours. He gettin' serious with Tara?"

Sookie was taken back. "Tara who?"

"I thought you knew." Andy frowned.

"If there was any truth to it, I would."

'_There you go, right there. I knew it.'_ Andy thought, not knowing Sookie was listening in. _'Tara ain't bangin' Stackhouse. Bitch lied to me.'_

"Watch your mouth, Andy Bellefleur." Sookie scolded.

Andy frowned. "Didn't say anything." _'I know I didn't say anything, but I did think it. And you heard it, that means it's true. You can hear what people think.'_

Sookie panicked. "Let me get you a refill on that tea." She grabbed his drink and ran to the back. "I need a sweet tea." She told Charlotte, who was filling up her own order of sweet teas.

"Sure."

"Tara here yet?"

Charlotte thought about it. "She just came in. She's in the ladies' room."

Sookie patted Charlotte's back as she made her way to the ladies room where Tara was.

Tara quickly attacked Sookie with questions. "Why didn't you tell me you were goin' out with Sam?"

"Because it just happened." Sookie told her slowly, not expecting it. "And how did you know?"

"Arlene, she works fast."

"All he did was ask me to the DGD tonight. It's in a church for cryin' out loud. And why shouldn't I?" Sookie asked. "He's perfectly nice, and he's got a good job, and he's not a vampire, and-Why do I have to justify this to you?"

Tara bite back the jealous flare in her chest as she shrugged and leaned on the sink. "I'm entitled to know what my girl's up to, ain't I?"

"Yeah, about that." Sookie closed the door. "Why does Andy Bellefleur think you're seein' my brother?"

Tara sighed. "I went down to the sheriff's and gave Jason an alibi."

"What'd you do that for?"

"Because I know he's innocent and so do you. And we both know the more time he spends with the police the more he's gonna talk himself into trouble."

Sookie noticed the look on Tara's face, like she was hiding something. "Is there somethin' else you're not tellin' me?"

"No." _'la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-l a-la' _Tara sang in her thoughts so Sookie wouldn't know about everything that happened.

"What are you doing?" Sookie asked.

"Not every detail of everyone's personal life is your business, okay?" Tara snapped as she opened the door and marched out. "Keep that girl away from me." She pointed to Sookie.

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked as Sookie passed.

"Hey, you know, now that I think of it," Sookie placed the cup down near Andy's plate. "My brother and Tara have kind of been sneakin' around lately. It's a shame they feel they gotta keep it quiet."

'_She must think I'm an idiot, like I don't know now she's coverin' for him too.'_ Andy panicked as he remembered that Sookie might be hearing his thoughts. _'Shit, don't look her in the eye.'_

Sookie pressed her lips together. "If you're gonna accuse me of lyin', be a man and say it out loud, for Pete's sake. Either way, I'm gonna hear you whether you look me in the eye or not. Let's face it, there's not a whole lot of ideas in there. Like mice in a cage. I know you're graspin' at straws, but don't drag my brother down with you."

* * *

"Charlotte! Charlotte, dear, over here!"

Charlotte raised her head to look for the voice when she saw Gran in the church, waving at her to come in.

Charlotte smiled and hurried to her. "Hello Gran! It's so nice to see you! How are you?"

She smiled brightly at her and hugged Charlotte. "I'm wonderful dear, do you mind helping me tonight?"

"Of course I don't mind, what do you need?" Charlotte stepped to the side as Gran handed papers to people coming in.

"I need you to go and keep Bill company for a bit, I feel bad for leaving the poor man alone."

"Sure, bye Gran!" Charlotte waved goodbye as Gran waved back.

"Here you go." Hoyt was handing out pamphlets on what the DGD was about when he felt something hit his back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." Hoyt turned around to see it was a blushing Charlotte. "Oh, hello Hoyt!"

"Hey there Charlotte." He looked her over. She was wearing a vivid, coral-colored, silky-smooth chiffon sleeveless dress that draped gracefully from a cummerbund-like, pleated waistline and flows down over a fully lined skirt and scalloped pumps made of genuine cream leather with teardrop cutouts. "You look very beautiful."

Charlotte smiled at Hoyt, making his heart pump. "Thank you Hoyt, you look very handsome as well." Charlotte's attention was pulled away as she noticed an overweight blonde woman trying to take the cross off. "What is she doing?"

"What?" Hoyt turned around and he spotted his momma trying to get the cross off. "Momma, what are you doin'?" both he and Charlotte made their way over to her.

"Help Momma get this thing down." She grunted.

"Get it...?" Hoyt looked around to see people were watching them. His ears became red in embarrassment.

Maxine rolled her eyes. "Our guest of honor is a vampire. Adele forgot that little fact when she booked the church for tonight. What do you think's gonna happen when he comes out and sees a giant cross?"

Hoyt shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, I don't either. But if he sizzles up like fatback bacon in front of everybody, there's not gonna be much of a meetin', now, is there? Now come on, make yourself useful."

Hoyt sighed. "Quit jerkin' on it."

Charlotte laughed softly as he walked to his mother. "See you later Hoyt."

Hoyt and his mother turned to watch as Charlotte walked away. Hoyt waved back as his mother just watched Charlotte.

"Is that your girlfriend?" she asked bluntly.

Hoyt turned even redder as he started to stutter. "N-no! Momma!"

Charlotte opened the door to the back and nearly jumped out of her skin. "Oh sweet Mary Joseph, Bill, you scared me."

Bill was just sitting there, drowning in his grief at what happened last night with Sookie and welcoming the darkness that was in the room.

Charlotte noticed how he hadn't touched his Tru Blood and was slouched. "Bill… are you alright?" He looked at Charlotte with a sad look in his eyes. Charlotte quickly pulled a chair in front of him. "Bill?" Bill said nothing still.

Charlotte sighed as she placed her hand on top of his that was on top of the table. She patted his hand and squeezed it, showing him it was okay if he didn't want to talk, that she was still there for him.

The corner of Bill's lip rose a bit but fell right back.

"Hi, there, munchkins." Gran greeted Arlene's kids as Arlene and Rene brought them along. "I reckon you're the youngest history buffs we've had at the DGD."

"Yeah, well, they wouldn't stay home for nothin'. The minute they heard a vampire, they had to come." Rene nodded his head to Gran as they took the pamphlets and walked by.

"Well, hello there, Mayor Norris." Gran greeted the mayor.

"Evening, Adele." He nodded his head to her. "Quite a turn out."

"Isn't it?" His wife turned up next to him as she crossed her arms.

"Good thing Myra made extra ambrosia." The mayor chuckled.

Gran smiled. "Andy Bellefleur will like that. He's with the Dearborne's. Look, Lord know why Bud insisted on wearing his uniform."

"Is our vampire friend here?" The mayor asked quietly.

"In the kitchen waitin'. I left him with a bottle of that Tru Blood they like." Gran pointed to the kitchen area. "I also sent in one of Sookie's friends to make sure he is okay before he goes on, have you met her yet? She's a lovely young woman." Gran praised.

"No, but I hear she's from Ireland." The mayor smiled. "An Irish beauty in our small town." He joked. "But about the vampire, do you think we've taken enough precautions?"

Gran frowned. "Against what?"

"Well, to make sure everybody's safe. Ordinarily I wouldn't pay no mind, but there's young folks here."

Gran's tone turned stern. "Sterling, we don't have anything to be frightened of, Mr. Compton is a perfect gentleman. Frankly I am more worried about what we might do to him." She handed him a pamphlet and sent him and his wife on their way.

Hoyt tried his hardest to get the cross out, but nothing worked. "Momma, this ain't gonna budge without a jackhammer or a blowtorch."

"Get down from there, I got a better idea." She told him.

Sookie came in with Sam. "Gran, look at all the people." She gasped. Bill heard her voice and tensed, making Charlotte notice.

"Isn't it exciting?" Gran hugged Sookie. "Well, Sam Merlotte, what a nice surprise."

"When she told me she was comin' here alone I thought it would be a shame if she came without an escort." Sam told Gran.

Bill looked down as he continued to hear the conversation.

Gran smiled at Sam. "How very gentlemanly of you."

"Okay, we're sittin' down now." Sookie told her Gran. "Oh, where's Charlotte?"

"She's in the kitchen, making sure Mr. Compton is ready to go on and has some company." Gran then shooed Sookie and Sam to their seats.

Sam and Sookie were looking for seats when Sookie noticed empty seats by Tara. "Hey, girl." She greeted her best friend. "Can we join you?"

"Hi, Tara." Sam awkwardly waved from behind Sookie.

Tara grumbled. "Sure, come on in. Could always use more white people."

"Welcome." Gran's warm voice carried around the church because of the microphone. "It certainly is a pleasure to see so many new faces here this month. But Mayor Norris assures me that there will be enough ambrosia and tipsy cake for everyone. Now, our guest tonight is a gentleman who, despite what you might have heard, is one of us. His family was among the first to settle in Bon Temps and he bravely fought for Louisiana, in the war for Southern independence. Let us welcome one of the original sons of Bon Temps back to the town that he helped build."

Charlotte stood from her chair, took Bill's Tru Blood and put it into the fridge. "You ready Bill?" She asked but did not get an answer from Bill. She walked over to Bill and squeezed his shoulder.

"I give you First Lieutenant, William Thomas Compton."

Bill stood up and walked to the door. He was greeted with people clapping and Charlotte followed him out the door. Gran waved her over to the seat next to her as soon as she saw Charlotte

"Thank you, Mrs. Stackhouse. If you'll pardon me for a moment." Bill stepped away from the stand and reached behind him, where the flag was covering where the cross was. He ripped it off and people gasped, expecting him to go up in flames. He then took the flag pole and placed the flag back where it belonged.

"As a patriot of this great nation, I wouldn't dream of putting myself before Old Glory." He calmly walked back to the stand. "As you can see, I did not burst into flames." He laughed as the others did as well. "We vampires are not minions of the devil. We can stand before a cross, or a bible, or in a church, just as readily as any other creature of God."

"How was I supposed to know?" Maxine whispered to Hoyt.

Bill continued his speech. "I am honored to stand before you tonight. Vampires have traditionally been very private, perhaps to our detriment. But I believe, if we reach out to one another, that we can coexist, and even thrive together."

Bill's eyes landed on Sookie, who looked down as soon as they locked eyes. "I served in the 28th Louisiana infantry. Formed in Monroe in 1862, under Colonel Henry Grey. It was there that we learned the value of human life, and the ease with which it can be extinguished."

Sheriff Dearborne leaned over to Andy and whispered. "That son of a buck's been killin' since the 1860s. Why stop now?"

Andy frowned. "That don't prove anything. My cousin Terry killed 20 Iraqis in Fallujah. You sayin' we should lock him up?"

"Your cousin Terry should be locked up."

Bill continued his speech. "Uneducated as we were, we knew little of the political or ideological conflicts that had led to this point."

"Momma, he's so white." Toby, Arlene's son gasped in awe.

"No, darlin', we're white. He's dead."

"...but goin' to war was not a choice for us. We believed to a man, that we had a calling to fulfill. A destiny handed down to us from above. God forbid should any of our men become wounded or injured. Often the only recourse for a serious injury was amputation. More times than I care to remember, I had to hold down one of my fellow soldiers while the medic took a saw to his arm or leg."

Sookie turned around when she heard some snickering come from a few rows back. She saw 3 guys getting garlic from their pockets and a garlic squeezer.

"We had no anesthesia at the time. Apart from a bit of whiskey."

"Load it up." One of the guys told the one with the Garlic squeezer.

"It often seemed that the man bein' operated upon suffered more from his surgery than he did from his original wound. Even if he survived the amputation, the chance of subsequent infection was high."

The guy squeezed the garlic squeezer. "Fucker." He whispered loudly

People shushed him. "Keep it down."

Suddenly Charlotte felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She turned to Gran. "I'll be right back."

Gran nodded. "Be careful, dear." She whispered as Charlotte walked away

Charlotte walked to the steps of the church and pulled her phone out, checking who it was. She saw the name 'Ivy' on the screen and accepted the call. "Hello? Ivy?"

* * *

Bill continued doing his speech, ignoring the ignorant men a few rows from him. "In the winter months, the nights could grow bitter cold."

Hoyt was in the kitchen, cleaning out the fridge when he spotted the Tru Blood bottle. He opened it and sniffed it, scrunched his nose, and put it back.

When Bill paused his speech, an older gentleman rose from his seat near the middle. "My great grandfather was in the 28th. I wonder if you might have known him. His name was Tolliver Humphries."

"Tolliver Humphries?" Bill smiled. "I knew him very well. We fought together. Tolliver Humphries was my friend. He was a brave man, perhaps to a fault. I dare say it contributed to his death."

"What happened? Were you there?" the older gentleman asked.

Bill nodded. "I was." He started to remember the battle field they fought in. "We were about 20 miles north of where I stand now. The Federals outnumbered us 5-to-1, and they had better firepower as well. We'd spent much of the afternoon recovering the bodies of those we'd lost."

_Help me, please!_

He could still remember the screams of the young man.

"There was a boy in our troupe... No more than 13 or 14. Who lay wounded in the middle of a field under poor cover. He called to us all day. He begged us to help him. He knew he would die if we didn't. I admit I considered shootin' the boy myself just to shut him up. But Tolliver convinced me that would be an act of murder, not war."

_Hold your fire!_

"He told me God wanted him to rescue that boy."

_I'll go get him._

"I pleaded with him not to go. To think of his wife and children back home. He ran into that field like it was a cool spring day."

_Please!_

"They shot him just as he reached the boy. It was obvious to us that he was beyond help. And then, after a while, the boy started screamin' again."

"What happened to the boy?" Maxine asked.

"He lived. He survived the day," Bill's words helped Terry calm a bit, his PTSD was acting up again with all this war talk. "And then under cover of darkness we retrieved him later that night, along with the body of Tolliver Humphries. But it seems that Tolliver was right. God did look after his descendants."

The older gentleman geld back tears at the tale of his great grandfather, pride swimming through him for having such a brave ancestor.

The mayor raised his hand. "Yes, Mayor Norris."

Mayor Norris rose from his seat. "I've been digging in the archives this week..." he moved closer to Bill. "And I found this old tintype. The inscription on the back says, 'Mr. W.T. Compton and family.' Can you tell us if this is a picture of you?" he handed Bill the tintype.

Bill took it and opened it with slightly shaky hands. His throat clenched up when he opened it to see the faces of his wife and children looking back at him. "This...This is a remarkable photograph. I remember the day we gathered to have this taken."

"When was the last time you were with them?" Maxine asked.

"When I went to war in 1862. I..." Bill paused. "My human life ended before I had a chance to come back home."

"But you became a... A vampire after that, right?" Rene asked. "Couldn't you go back to your family then?"

"No, that wouldn't have been possible." Bill closed the tintype quickly and took out his handkerchief, dapping at his eyes to gather the blood tears before anyone saw and became frightened. "I apologize. This is not a subject I'm very comfortable speaking about. But thank you for the photograph, mayor. Brings back many memories for me." He crumpled up the handkerchief so no one could see it the stains. "Any other questions?"

* * *

**How did you guys like this chapter?**

**I added a lot more scenes than before and nearly tore my hair out on which ones to use lol The idea for Charlotte holding Bill's hand for comfort and Eric smelling his shirt to get the scent of Charlotte was Singerdreamer42 idea, so thank her!**

**I'm gonna head to sleep since it's now 10:16 am for me, night guys!**


	8. Lies from Lorena

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**Ann4ever17: **_Thank you! I think that Eric would've been like that took if Bill wasn't there._

**SomebodyWhoCares: **_Oh, to see many things of that man ;)_

**RosesMoon: **_Thank you! Here's more!_

**Chibichibi98: **_I'll make the next interaction longer :) I will be changing small things to the story from before, but you'll have to read to find out. _

**NiNa5: **_Thanks!_

**Forever Fanfiction Lover22: **_Thank you! I loved writing Eric!_

**Konekox16: **_Thank you! I try to keep the characters as they are since that's how they are in the show. I try to think what they think at that moment when they do something, to help add some more of that depth. I was worried about the humming in the beginning when I offered that idea with Singerdreamer42, and she said it sounded good. The humming is important, and you'll see why ;)_

**Honest: **_First of all, she said she was Bill's so Eric wouldn't just claim her then and there. She doesn't know Eric so she said that so she can be safe. She's doing it to survive. How would you feel if some random guy pulled you into his lap and wouldn't let you go no matter how much you wanted to be free? Bet you would lie and say that you have someone else, right? Well that's what she is doing. Secondly, Hoyt is a cute and likeable guy. He is very sweet and Charlotte was just complimenting him, like the nice thing you do when someone compliments you. So she was being polite._

**Beauty422: **_Thanks! I wanted to get that side of Bill, seeing the faces of his dead children and wife before he went to war, to really show how he felt inside, how much he missed them but thankful for having something to remember them by even though he will always remember them._

* * *

"Hello? Ivy?" Charlotte called into her cell when there was no answer.

"Charlotte Mae Griffin!" yelled a woman with a strong Swedish accent through the phone, Ivy.

Charlotte pulled the phone away from her ear, hearing ringing in her ear as the woman continued to yell at her.

"Ivy! Please calm down. I'm still on the line." Charlotte pleaded, not wanting the woman to hurt her poor eardrum anymore.

"Care to explain why haven't you called?" Ivy huffed. "I've been worried sick, thinking horrible things." Charlotte could hear the tapping of Ivy tapping her shoe onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Ivy. It's just been a busy few weeks." Charlotte sighed. "I have a lot to tell you, but I can't tell you right now since I'm a bit busy. I promise to tell you when I get home though, I promise!"

Ivy frowned on the other line. "Alright, you better." She threatened. "I love you, my little Lottie. Be careful!"

"I will." Charlotte blew a kiss into the phone as Ivy returned it. She put her phone away with small tears in her eyes. She really missed Ivy, and she felt guilty for what she had said before she left.

Charlotte took deep breaths as she heard clapping, meaning Bill was done with his speech and it was time to eat. Charlotte hurried on back into the church.

When she ran inside, she found Gran Stackhouse and Bill standing next to each other shaking people's hands and saying their thanks.

Gran spotted Charlotte coming toward them and gave a smile. "Oh there you are, dear. Are things alright?" She was worried when she saw Charlotte run out fast.

"Yes, just my guardian calling me, asking why I haven't called and if I was alright." Charlotte reassured her, then turned to Bill. "I'm so sorry I missed the rest of your speech."

"It's alright." He put his hand on Charlotte's shoulder and squeezed it.

Suddenly Terry came up to Bill and looked at him in the eye. Terry looked at Bill with admiration and respect. He had gone through war like he has, has lived through it, and has seen what war can do to people and yourself. He pulled Bill into a big strong hug.

He then held him at arm's length away. "They don't understand, man. None of them will ever understand." Bill looked at the corner of his eye to see Charlotte holding back a grin as Adele was smiling. Terry clapped him on the shoulder. "You stay sharp, brother."

"Alright." Was all Bill could say.

Terry then walked away and Hoyt's mother came to Bill with Hoyt behind her and a camera in her hand.

"Could I...? Would it be possible to take a picture with you?" Maxine asked Bill shyly.

"Of course." Bill gave Maxine a charming smile.

"You won't vanish in the photo?" Maxine asked with a joking tone, but was very curious.

Bill chuckled as he shook his head. "That's just a myth. And it's one I'd be happy to disprove."

Maxine then handed Adele the camera and she moved to stand at Bill's right while Hoyt stood to his left and held up a thumbs up. Charlotte held back a smile when she saw Bill give a cheesy smile as he posed with Hoyt and his mother.

After the picture, Gran handed back the camera and they went on their way.

"Hey." Sookie called out to them, making them turn around. "Great job tonight" Sookie complimented Bill with a smile, ignoring the fact that Bill was standing with Charlotte.

"Wasn't he marvelous tonight?" Gran beamed, happy it went so well.

Sam walked up and stood next to Sookie. "Yeah, that was… that was quite a show." Sam awkwardly stood there was he spoke.

"Bill, you remember Sam, right?" Sookie introduced Sam to Bill.

Suddenly it clicked in Charlotte's mind. _'That's why Bill was so gloomy, more than usual.' _She scanned Sookie and Sam. _'Sookie and Sam were acting strange as well.'_

"Yes, you're Sookie's employer." Bill's face was stone as he held back the acid tone he wanted to use.

Sam chuckled. "Not when we are off duty." Then he put his arm around Sookie's shoulder.

"No, legally you still are." A bit of the acid tone came through. He tried to hold it back, but seeing the man put his arm around Sookie broke a seal.

Sookie stood there with a smile while Sam looked around confused. "Well I just wanted to congratulate you. Seems like you've won everybody over." Sookie complimented Bill.

"Well, some, I hope."

This conversation was going nowhere but more awkward, thankfully Sam spoke up. "Well, we better get going." He pulled Sookie a bit closer to him. "We're gonna grab a cup of coffee before we call it a night."

"Coffee. Sounds delightful." said Bill while watching Sam like a hawk.

Sookie hugged Gran. "Night Gran, I'll see you later." She then went and hugged Charlotte. "You wanna come, Charlotte? I don't think Sam would mind."

Charlotte shook her head no. "It's fine, go on. Enjoy the night."

Sookie nodded as she left with Sam.

"He seems nice." Bill whispered.

Charlotte patted Bill's shoulder and they looked at Gran as she seemed to blank out but she came back, looked at Bill and Charlotte before responding with a 'Hmm."

* * *

Merlotte's was busy as nearly everyone was at the place, drowning themselves in beer and greasy food.

Rene, Hoyt, and Jason sat in one of the table of Merlotte's as they looked at everyone around them.

"Man, this place is crawling with hot chicks and we're just sitting here like our balls are stuck together." Hoyt crossed his arms.

"Don't look at me. My chère is right there. You want a girl so bad, you get one yourself. You..." Rene paused as Arlene walked by and ran her fingers through his hair lovingly. "Want another round?"

Jason opened up his shirt and was fondling the table as the guys ignored him.

Hoyt leaned toward the guys, only wanting them to hear this. "Maybe we should order up a couple of those Tru Blood's." Rene looked at Hoyt in shock as he almost choked on his drink. "After meeting at vampire tonight, don't you wanna try it and see what it's like?"

Rene gave Hoyt a look. "I go to the dog races. You see me eating Alpo?"

Hoyt rolled his eyes. "I just thought he was pretty cool, was all. Another Dixie Draft?"

Jason turned around to the bar area and was blown away with the sight there. Tara was lying in a grassy paradise behind the bar as she was pouring water out of a clay mug. She looked beautiful with flowers in her hair and her light pink dress as she smiled at him.

"Jason." Hoyt called to Jason, snapping him out of the drugged fantasy. Jason turned to Hoyt. "Dixie Draft." Hoyt pointed to the empty pitcher.

"Yup, I'll get it." Jason grabbed it and looked at the guys. "I love you guys."

Hoyt nodded slowly. "I know."

Jason walked to the bar.

Tara reached for his empty pitcher. "Another Dixie Draft?" she tensed up as Jason reached for her arm and ran his hand down it

Jason smiled in awe as he felt a bunch of electric shocks from her arm under his arm. "Whoa, you feel that? Every hair on your arm shooting sparks into my hand. You know those electric fences they use to pen horses? It feels like I just pissed on one." Jason giggled.

Tara narrowed her eyes "Oh, my God, you are still high. I'm gonna kill Lafayette."

"No, don't." Jason stopped her. "I'm not high." Tara gave him a look that told him she didn't believe him. "Okay, I am high. But that don't mean that what I'm feeling ain't real. For the first time, I can see clear. All these years, I was blinded by the bullshit that keeps people apart. It's you, Tara. It's been you all along."

"Who you think you're talking to? I've known you since I was 6 years old."

"And it's taken me all this time to admit it." Tara rolled her eyes at his words, because that all they were, words. But that didn't stop the smile from forming on her lips. "Come here." Jason cooed. "This bar might be full with beautiful women, but you're the one who took care of me when I needed it. You showed me love, Tara. And that's the most beautiful thing of all."

Tara patted his shoulder. "Come to me when you're sober. Then we can talk serious."

Tara turned to get his Dixie draft when Jason grabbed her arm and made them hold hands.

"Just give me a chance, I'll prove it to you." Jason whispered. "Everything I'm feeling I want to feel it with you. One chance." He kissed her hand. "That's all I'm asking."

Tara wiggled her hand free and went to get Jason his beer.

"What was that about?" Charlotte's voice made Tara look up to see Charlotte with a confused look on her face. "That was very weird."

Tara snorted. "You're telling me."

"But you liked it." Charlotte grinned before sipping her drink. _'Jason why of all times do you choose now to come on to Tara?'_

* * *

Sookie and Sam were sitting at a booth, just finishing their coffee and slice of pie as they chatted.

"Last bite's yours." Sookie put the fork down on the plate.

Sam shook his head. "No, you go ahead."

"Here, we'll split it." Sookie split the piece of pie and took her half.

"Well, I guess you saw this comin', huh?" Sam asked her.

"What? Tonight? What makes you say that?" Sookie tilted her head to the side.

"Well, I said you could listen in, hear what I'm thinking if you wanted. You ever tried?"

Sookie shook her head. "No, I have, and to be honest, it's a little weird. You don't think the way others do. Most people, it's whole sentences or images. With you, sometimes there's words, but other times, I just get these sounds. Like, waves of emotions."

Sam frowned. "I guess I'm just a freak."

"I was gonna say mysterious." Sookie chuckled. "But at least I can hear you, I get nothing from Charlotte." Sookie put her fork down. "How come nobody knows anything about you? I never hear you talk about where you're from, or your family, or anything."

Sam leaned back onto the chair. "Place I'm from, the people who raised me got nothing to do with who I am. And I ended up pretty much raising myself."

"Is that why you spend so much time alone?"

Sam paused. "No, I think that's just 'cause I don't like people."

Sookie laughed. "Come on, no one goes and opens a bar if they don't like people."

"Maybe I wanted to meet some pretty waitresses." Sam flirted with her.

Sookie looked down. "Too bad you got yourself a couple of crazy ones in the bargain." She joked.

"There's nothing wrong with you. I can't understand why you'd wanna fix or change or hide anything. I wouldn't want you any other way."

Sookie gave a small weak smile. "You're just trying to get on my good side."

"How am I doing?"

Sookie laughed. "Finish it."

Sam picked up his fork and took half of the piece she left. "That's yours." He told Sookie before eating his piece.

* * *

Lafayette was jamming in the kitchen, listening to his radio when Arlene came back with a burger he just made.

"Is there a problem with my burger?" he asked her when he noticed the look on Arlene's face.

Arlene shrugged, not wanting Lafayette to snap if she told him the reason why she returned with the burger. "Just a couple of drunk rednecks, that's all." She sighed.

"So, what's their problem?" he looked at her, knowing she would tell him sooner or later.

"Oh, come on, now. It's not worth it." Arlene waved him off, just wanting to get passed this night with no fights.

He walked slowly to the window. "What did they say?" he asked slowly.

Arlene started to fidget. "He said… the burger…"

Lafayette hit the counter with his metal tongs, scaring the shit out of her. "What did they say, Arlene?"

"He said the burger might have AIDS." Arlene crossed her arms.

Lafayette cocked his head to the side, took off his earrings, threw them down onto the counter, threw his tongs down, took off the top of his apron but leaving it tied to his waist and took the plate.

"Oh, fudge." Arlene groaned as she watched Lafayette march toward the group of men at a booth.

"Excuse me." Lafayette grabbed their attention as he spoke up. "Who ordered the hamburger with AIDS?"

The men bit back a laugh as one of them answered. "I ordered the hamburger deluxe."

Lafayette glared at the man, so this was the fucker that wanted to mess with today. "In this restaurant, a hamburger deluxe come with French fries, lettuce, tomato, mayo, and AIDS!" he raised his voice. "Do anybody got a problem with that?"

"Yeah!" yelled the guy Lafayette was yelling at. "I'm an American." At the bar, Charlotte hit her head over the stupidity of his answer. "And I got a say in who makes my food."

Lafayette gave the man a fake sorry look. "Baby, it's too late for that. Faggots been breeding your cows, raising your chicken, even brewing your beer long before I walked my sexy ass up in this motherfucker. Everything on your goddamn table got AIDS."

Lafayette's words made the man's friends stop drinking their beer and push it away.

"You still ain't makin' me eat no AIDS burger." The man spat.

Lafayette then leaned on the table. "Well, all you gotta do is say 'hold the AIDS'. Here." He licked the top bun. "Eat it." He smashed the bun into the man's face. The man's friends stood up and Lafayette quickly kicked their asses, and then beat up the guy that ordered the burger. "Bitch, you come in my house, you gonna eat my food the way I fucking make it! Do you understand me?" he threw the food onto the guy's lap. "Tip your waitresses."

Jason laughed and held out his hand for a high five, which Lafayette gave him as he walked passed.

"How'd I look?" Lafayette asked Charlotte as she handed him her drink.

"Elegant as always." Charlotte chuckled. "That was a mean right hook there, mate."

"Damn right." Lafayette snapped his fingers and walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

Sam opened the door Sookie so she can get out of the small café first. "I for one am thankful you can't hear all my thoughts."

Sookie turned back to Sam. "Why's that?"

"'Cause then you'd know what's comin'." Sam bent his head down to give Sookie a kiss against his car, but she was frozen. He pulled away when he noticed that she wasn't kissing him back. "You okay? Are we going too fast?"

"Maybe."

Sam moved away quickly. "I don't wanna make you do anything you don't want to do."

"No, I do, I do, I do. Trust me." She forced that lie through her teeth. "I want to. It's just kind of... too much right now, and a little too soon since..." she paused, remembering her kiss with Bill.

"Since what?" Sookie looked away and he cursed. "Oh, goddamn it, Sookie."

"I'm sorry." She pleaded. "I'm not used to this."

"Should never have gone to see that damn vampire." Sam mumbled.

"It's not him. Just stop it. I just can't go jumping from kissing one man to the next so quickly."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "You kissed him?"

"That's none of your business."

Sam got closer to Sookie, anger and jealousy in his eyes. "What else did you do?"

"That's really none of your business." Sookie pressed herself against the car. "Is this a contest for you? Whatever he did, you have to top it?"

"Come on, be fair."

"You know what's unfair, is you waiting for someone else shows an interest before you decide to kiss me." Sookie raised her voice.

Sam raised his as well. "You have no future with a vampire."

"They don't die. I've got nothing but a future with one." Sookie threw her hands in the air.

"Just like Dawn had a future? Like Maudette Pickens had a future?" Sam threw those questions at her.

Sookie glared at Sam. "Bill did not kill those women."

Sam slammed her into the car, pinning her there with his body. "Listen, there's nothing that I will not do to keep that thing from hurting you. They're not like us. They could turn on you."

Sookie tried to calm her quick beating heart. "And people can't? You're doing pretty good right now."

Sam sighed. "All right, I think I best take you home."

Sookie ducked under his arm. "You go ahead. I'll call a cab." She went back inside the café.

"For crying out loud, don't be stupid, Sookie. Get in." Sam yelled at her. "Sookie!" he slammed his door shut and entered his side. Driving off angrily.

* * *

A blonde woman was dancing in a very short skirt that caught Hoyt's attention. "Excuse me." Hoyt told the guys as he stood up.

"Whip! Whip!" Rene teased Hoyt as he walked toward the blonde.

Hoyt smiled as he walked toward the lady, who was still dancing. He did the first thing he could think of, he pretended to swing a lasso above his head.

"What you doing, baby?" the woman laughed.

Hoyt shrugged. "You know, keeping it real. Partyin'."

"Me too." The woman kept dancing. "I'm celebratin'."

"What's the occasion?"

"My divorce went through today." She cheered.

"That's great." He high fived her.

"He was a jerk. He shot my car." She explained.

Hoyt paused. "Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah?"

Rene leaned close to Jason to whisper in his ear. "It's like watching Animal Planet, yeah? Any second, she gonna bite his head off, I swear."

The woman leaned slightly on Hoyt, showing him her cleavage. "So... you wanna help me forget all about him?"

"I'll think about it." He winked. Hoyt rushed back to his friends. "She asked me to come home with her."

"So, what are you doing here, you?" Rene asked.

"I said I'd think about it."

Rene laughed. "Yeah, you a lost cause."

"What? I just didn't feel that... that spark." Hoyt explained.

Tara came by and placed their Dixie Draft down. "Another Dixie Draft. Tru Blood, O-negative." She placed the Tru Blood in front of Hoyt. "No refunds on that, Hoyt." She told him while chuckling.

Hoyt grabbed it and paused. "It's... It's hot."

"That's the way it's served: 98.6." Tara paused near Jason but looked away quickly as she ran towards the bar, where Charlotte was waiting for her to continue their little chit chat.

Hoyt took a sip and nearly gagged. "That shit is nasty." He groaned.

"Yeah, what'd you expect? This bullshit is like blood."

Hoyt pouted. "I thought it was supposed to be some sort of life-force or something."

Jason shook his head. "Tru Blood don't do nothing. The real life-force... is V."

Hoyt frowned in confusion. "V?"

"Vampire blood." Rene explained. "It's illegal."

"All our blood belongs to the universe. They take some from us, we take a little from them." Jason started to do a little dance in his seat. Damn this V that he got from Lafayette really was working like he said.

Rene lit up his cigarette. "I just say no to drugs, merci."

Jason ignored Rene. "It might give you the will to seal the deal with that girl. Only thing holding you back," Jason 'shot' at his with his hand. "Is you."

Hoyt nodded, Jason's words giving him confidence. He raised his bottle and kissed it while looking at the woman, then raise it to her.

The woman stopped smiling and became wide eyed in fear when she saw the bottle. She hadn't known he was a vampire. She turned away quickly.

Rene and Jason laughed as Hoyt realized what he had done. "Ah, shit." He cursed as he sulked in the chair.

* * *

Bill was walking to his house when he paused. There was his wife and 2 small children…

"Look." His young boy on his mother's lap pointed out to where he stood.

"What do you see, son?" His wife cooed.

"Papa!"

"Mr. Compton?" Bill turned around to see the sheriff and Andy. "I'm Bud Dearborne. Sheriff of Renard Parish. This here's Detective Andy Bellefleur."

"Bellefleur?" Bill frowned, that name. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"We'd like to ask you a few questions pertaining to an investigation, if you don't mind."

Bill gave them a smile. "Of course. Won't you come on in?"

The men tensed. "In to the house?" Andy asked.

Bill entered his home and lit the fireplace. He was poking at it with the fire poker when the men entered. "Please, make yourselves at home. May I offer you a drink?"

Bud shook his head. "No, thank you."

"I have Frescas." Bill offered.

That grabbed Andy's attention. "You do?"

Bill nodded. "For guests."

"Well, I'll have a Fresca." Andy told Bill, who nodded and walked toward the kitchen area.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bud whispered to Andy when they sat down.

Andy held up his hands. "He offered."

"He's a suspect." Bud spat.

"Maybe to you. We got no evidence."

"He's a vampire." Bud whispered as he mimicked the fangs.

Andy rolled his eyes as he looked around. Andy stood up when he noticed something odd by the fire poker. He lifted it up and shrugged to Bud, he had no idea what it was.

The hiss of a can opening made then men jump to see Bill standing there. "It's a toaster." He pointed to the item in Andy's hands. "For bread. You put the slices in the end and then you cook them over the hearth. I don't use it anymore, as I no longer eat." He handed Andy the can. "You said you had some questions for me." Bill sat down.

Andy took out his pad. "We're investigating a couple of homicides that took place locally in the past week."

Bill nodded. "I've heard."

"We're you familiar with either of the victims? Maudette Pickens or Dawn Green?" Andy wrote down his answer.

"Miss Pickens, no, but Miss Green, I believe she worked over at Sam Merlotte's place. We never spoke, but I saw her." Bill answered truthfully.

"Were you aware that both had sexual contact with vampires?" Bud asked.

"I was not. But it's more common than you would think."

Bud shifted through his pad. "You have anybody that can vouch for your whereabouts on the night of the 23rd and 27th?"

Bill leaned forward. "Tell me sheriff, were either of these unfortunate women exsanguinated when you found them?" The men gave Bill a confused look. "Drained of their blood?" he explained. "If you don't mind my asking."

"Uh." Andy piped in. "That's not information we're at liberty to share."

Bill continued. "Because a fresh corpse... full of blood... Detective, that's something no vampire could resist. I dare say, not even I."

Andy started to get chills. "Good thing you weren't there." he reached for his drink.

"And nor was any other vampire. A vampire would have drained those girls of every last drop." He saw Andy scrunch his nose. "How's your Fresca?"

Andy held up a finger as he swallowed the drink. "It's a little warm."

"I apologize. I don't own a refrigerator."

Andy put the can down and Bud told Bill they were leaving.

"Oh, shoot. I think I forgot my pen." Andy paused.

"Leave it." Bud hissed. He never wanted to see that man again. Bud and Andy left in their car as Bill watched.

Bill took off his jacket and leaned against the fireplace. He picked up the 'toaster' that Andy held and memories filled him.

_Bill, holding a gun and out of breath, ran up a hill. He was lost until he spotted a small house. He banged on the door. "Is there anyone inside?" Bill called out, his voice scratchy from no water. "I require help. I'm a soldier of the 28th Louisiana Infantry. I require food and water. Is there anyone who can help me?" Bill saw that the door was only locked with a rope tied to the door and cut it open. He grabbed his gun and entered slowly._

_A gun came out of the darkness and pressed against his head. "Do not move." She ordered. "I will shoot you."_

_Bill explained everything at that moment, how the south had retreated in the war and how he was lost. The woman took him into her home after she put the gun down and started to give him food and water._

"_I wasn't... even aware we surrendered." The woman took the pan from the fire and put the two pieces of chicken onto his plate._

"_Word came two weeks ago. We disbanded immediately. Most of the men marched back to Monroe, but I chose to take a shortcut home by... By way of these trails."_

_The women grabbed the toaster and gave him his bread, which Bill ripped into immediately. _

"_I overestimated my knowledge of the land." Bill swallowed his food. _

"_You're not far off. A lake is 10 miles southwest of here, Bon Temps is 10 miles south of that." The woman paused as she watched Bill eat. "My husband was in the 13th Infantry, under Colonel Gibson. He fought at Shiloh. He used to write to me every few weeks, but I haven't heard from him in nearly seven months."_

_Bill felt bad for the woman. "Many of the postal routes have been disrupted." He tried to keep her chin up. "I'm sure your letter simply got lost."_

_The woman smiled as she took out a basin and a rag. "That's kind of you. But I've considered myself a widow for some time now." The woman saw the blood on Bill's face as she wiped. "Still have quite a lot of blood on you. You're a lucky man, lieutenant. I doubt you would've survived another day without food."_

"_I'm in debt to you for taking pity on me." He bowed his head to her. He was truly thankful for her help._

"_I think, for your sake, you best spend the night here... with me." She grabbed his hand as she purred._

_Bill saw what she was doing and pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry. I apologize if I misled you, but I have a wife and two small children waiting for me. And if Bon Temps is as close as you say it is, then I'll see them soon, and I do not wish to sully our reunion."_

_The woman frowned. "You are an honorable man. The others have not always been so." She rose._

"_There's been others?"_

"_From time to time. Deserters, mostly. I offered them a crust of bread and a place to rest, and they help appease my loneliness. It may not be moral, lieutenant, but these are times of war." She bent down to kiss him but Bill moved away and out of his chair quickly. _

"_I do not judge you. Your choices are your own, as are mine. I wish to continue on my way home. You have my gratitude for your hospitality. I will not soon forget it." Bill grabbed his things from the table and gave her a polite nod. When he walked to the door, the woman was suddenly there with fangs._

_She threw Bill onto the floor and started to drink his blood to the point where he would become unconscious. She waited by Bill's bedside in just her underclothes, when Bill opened his eyes._

_Bill looked around and saw the mummified bodies of men. "The others."_

"_They all presented themselves as gentlemen." She pouted. "Can blame the war if you like. They proved to be no more than savages once I let them into my home. They deserve no better."_

"_Have they died?" Bill choked out._

"_Oh, yes." She smiled as she grabbed his hand and pressed it to her face. "But I'm not keen to let you go quite so easily." She dropped his hand and climbed on top of him. "I've waited a long time for a man such as you."_

_She pressed a knife to her throat and Bill gasped._

_Blood started to drip from her throat onto Bill's chin and mouth. "Drink." She ordered but Bill kept trying to move his mouth away. "If you do not drink, you will die. Certain as I'm speaking to you right now. Do you wish to see your family again?" that grabbed Bill's attention. "Your wife, your children?" she raised his head to her throat and moaned as he drank. "You must drink from me. Take me in you. Feel me in you. We are together William, forever. You... are mine." Her fangs released as Bill continued to drink._

The memory change to the night he finally saw his family away.

_His wife was in the rocking chair with their son in her lap and their little girl in the rocking chair next to her mother._

_They could not see him in this darkness._

"_You know you can never enter." His maker, Lorena, popped up behind him. "Do you wish to see them grow old? Grow feeble and die, while you remain the same year after year?" she reminded him._

"_They are my family." Bill growled._

"_They are as good as dead if they are found harboring a vampire. I've brought you here, and now it's time for us to go."_

_A blood tear ran down Bill's face. He would never see his family again…_

"_Come." Lorena ordered and turned around._

_He felt his body betray him, following Lorena instead of running to his family, kissing them and telling them he loved them._

Bill came back from the memory with anger. He banged the toaster against the fireplace, pretending it was Lorena. He finally threw it into the fire.

* * *

Tara held the bag of garbage away from her as she took it outside. She heard moaning and skin slapping near the trash cans.

She went over to the sounds and saw Jason fucking the blonde woman that Hoyt was flirting with.

"You've got to be kidding me." She glared at Jason, who didn't stop his hips as he fucked the woman.

"Hey, Tara! This is Randi Sue. Come join us. It's beautiful."

Tara walked over as Jason held his arms out, and dumped the trash all over Jason and the woman. "Fuck you, Stackhouse." She walked away back inside.

"Bitch!" The blonde woman cursed at Tara. "No one fucks with my hair. Don't you dare stop." She moaned as Jason continued to fuck her from behind.

* * *

Charlotte was still at Merlotte's when her cell started to vibrate. She accepted the call when she saw it was Sookie. "Sookie?"

"Hey, Charlotte." Sookie ran her hand through her hair. "Can you please help me out here. I need you to come pick me up from this café place."

"Sure Sook, I'll be there in a bit, don't move."

They said their byes and Charlotte went to her rental car, since hers was still broken and she didn't want to bother Sookie with rides all the time.

When Charlotte reached the café, a pissed off Sookie entered the car. "You want to talk about it?" Charlotte asked as they drove off.

"Not now, please." Sookie sighed and looked out the window.

The drive to Sookie's house was quiet. Charlotte wondered what happened, since she knew Sookie and Sam went out after the DGD meeting, but she didn't push it.

They made it to Sookie's house but stayed in the car.

Sookie sighed "I'm sorry Char, I just had a rough night. That's all."

"It's alright Sook." Charlotte patted her shoulder. "Nothing to be sorry about."

Sookie gave her friend a small smile. "Want to come in and have some pie?"

"Of course!" Charlotte laughed as they got out the car. "I love that woman's cooking."

They entered the back of the house, took off their shoes, and entered the house.

They dropped their shoes onto the floor. Sookie went towards the kitchen as Charlotte put her hair up, using the mirror in the hallway.

Sookie stepped into the kitchen when she almost slipped. She heard a meow from her cat as she turned on the light.

'What the hell?' she thought as she looked down and saw red. She followed the drips with her eyes until she came across something that froze her up from the inside.

"Hey Sookie, what pie does she have left?" Charlotte called out. She waited, but got no answer. Charlotte frowned as she walked towards the kitchen and saw Sookie just standing there.

"Sookie? What's the mat-" Charlotte stopped short and she stopped breathing. "Oh my God." she whispered as she covered her mouth.

Gran Stackhouse was dead on the floor… in a giant pool of her own blood…

* * *

**There you go folks! Chapter 8!**

**Sorry this isn't as long as the others, but we got a lot more scenes in this one than before!**

**Poor Gran, I wish she didn't die.**


	9. Gran's Pie

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**chibichibi98: **_I loved Lafayette in that scene. I always feel bad when I watch that episode with her dead, 'cause she's such a sweet thing, you know? But for my story to continue, I had to let her die :(._

**SomebodyWhoCares: **_Sassy Lay has to be one of the best things about the show lol._

**Beauty422: **_*Cries while holding picture of Gran* I wish she didn't die in the show._

**Marine76: **_Lay has to be one of my favorites, I love his sass so much. I added Bill's past because I wanted to show the emotion that played out at that time, the anger he let out when no one was around. I cannot stand Lorena, she makes a perfect character to hate, but she was never that cruel. I might add her past in the story but I gotta see. You like the humming?_

* * *

Sookie and Charlotte didn't move at all as they just stared at Gran's body in shock.

'_It's impossible.' _Sookie thought as she stared at her beloved Gran's body._ 'She was alive just a couple hours ago…' _Sookie's legs gave out on her and she fell to her knees hard but Charlotte couldn't move. '_Who would do this?'_

A floor board creaked as Charlotte moved back away from the entry way and Charlotte jumped as she felt someone grab a hold of her shoulders.

She was spun around to see it was Bill. "Charlotte? Where's Sookie?" he asked as he saw the fear in her eyes. Charlotte pointed to the kitchen entryway.

Bill quickly grabbed Sookie's shoulders, making her jump. "Sookie. It's me. Sookie. Sookie, it's me." He tried to calm her down.

She stopped thrusting around as she noticed it was Bill. "Bill."

"You alright?" Bill looked her over, just seeing that there was blood on her knees and a bit on her hands when she fell. "Come here." He pulled her to him in a hug, wanting to keep Sookie from looking at the body of the sweet old woman who was kind to him.

**Creak **

Bill's fangs popped out as he heard the floor board creak and moved Charlotte closer to Sookie. "Don't move." He growled before running toward the sound. He grabbed the person by the neck and pinned them to the wall, growling in their face.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" Sam yelled, trying to fight against Bill's hold.

"What are you doing here?" Bill growled.

"I was making sure that Sookie got home safe." Sam narrowed his eyes. "The door was open. What are you doing here?"

Charlotte turned to Sookie. "Sook, it's just Sam." She whispered, squeezing the woman's arm to show that he was not dangerous. "Come on." she dragged Sookie to them "Bill, its okay. Let him go."

Bill retracted his fangs but still glared at Sam.

"Sookie?" Sam then saw Charlotte. "Charlotte?" he stared at Sookie's knees, which had blood on them. "What happened?"

* * *

The authorizes were at the house, going over the crime scene.

"Did you get any prints off that drawer?" Bud asked Andy in the kitchen.

"Nothing plain. Think we got a partial one on the sink." Andy answered as Sookie and Charlotte were overhearing.

Sookie was just sitting in the living room, blanked out, until Sam threw a warm blanket over her shoulders. "Why don't you go upstairs and lie down?" he spoke softly, as to not make her snap. "They're gonna be in there for a while. As soon as we find anything out, I'll let you know."

Sookie turned her head toward the men in the kitchen, hearing their thoughts.

'_Oh shit, I got blood on my boots. So much blood, I'm gonna be sick.'_ Bud gagged in his thoughts.

'_Pull it together, pull the fuck together dick!'_ Andy tried to pull himself together in his thoughts. _'Do your job. No wonder they don't respect you.'_

Mike Spencer, who was in the kitchen with Gran's body with his assistant was putting on gloves while looking Gran over. _'Cut her up real good. Must be 30 stabs. The throat is wide open. Holy hell, we got ourselves a serial killer here.'_

Bud's thoughts came through. _'-Lynn and the grandkids to the lake for the weekend.'_

Andy's slipped in. _'Poor woman, stuck raising these bad-shit crazy Stackhouse kids didn't deserve this.'_

Charlotte saw how tense Sookie was becoming and the tears gathering in her eyes, and moved closer to Sookie. "Sook?" she called out to her.

Sookie blinked as she heard Charlotte's voice call for her. She looked back to Charlotte and Sam to see they looked worried about her. "Maybe I could use a little air." She got up with a dazed look and walked out the front. She needed to get away from the thoughts and smell of blood.

Sam and Charlotte followed after her, not wanting her to be alone, they found her on the steps.

Sam went and sat next to her as Charlotte stayed by the door and watched them. She knew that they had things to talk about, but she couldn't stay in the house.

Sam started to play with his hands. "I should never have left you alone, I lost my temper." He looked at Sookie. "And I shouldn't have."

"Do you think you can apologize to me some other time? Besides, I wasn't completely alone. I called Charlotte to pick me up." Sookie wrapped the throw that was around her shoulders even tighter to block out the breeze.

"I just..." Sam placed his hand over Sookie's, which were in her lap. "Whatever you need, anything I can do, you know, I'm right here."

Charlotte silently sighed as she brushed her hair away from her face. _'Damnit Sam, she doesn't need you to throw yourself at her, especially now of all times.'_

Sookie held her breath as she heard Charlotte's voice in her head, but it was very soft and barely audible. "I know." She looked Charlotte from the corner of her eye, looking to see what she was doing.

Charlotte stood up straight as soon as she saw Sookie look at her, her eyes wide. _'D-did…'_ she didn't know what to think now that Sookie could hear her. _'Can you hear me?'_

Sookie bowed her head slightly so Sam wouldn't think of it as odd._ 'Yes.'_

Sam, who didn't notice the small interaction between Sookie and Charlotte, was in his own thoughts. _'... hold you, make it better. I'm the one. I'm so sorry.'_ He scanned her face. _'Sorrowful. Soft skin.'_

Sookie ripped her hands from Sam's grip to stop his thoughts. "I said another time, Sam."

Sam nodded. "OK."

They looked away from each other.

"What happened to Bill?" Sookie wondered out loud.

Sam felt anger in his chest. Sookie didn't want him, just Bill. "I'll go get him." He rose from the steps.

"Thank you."

"Excuse me Charlotte." Sam told Charlotte, who was standing by the door in a daze.

Charlotte looked up and saw Sam in front of her. "Oh. Sorry Sam." she moved out the way and sat next to Sookie while Sam walked through the door.

Sookie just looked out onto the land while Charlotte stared at her.

Charlotte reached for Sookie's hand and held it in between both of hers. Sookie didn't need talking to, she just needed silence.

Sookie tried to prod Charlotte's mind again, but was only welcomed by silence.

She remembered the conversation she had before with Gran and Charlotte, how Sookie admitted that she was scared because she didn't know what Bill was thinking, but here was Charlotte.

Someone human, as far as she knew, who she couldn't read at all.

She wasn't scared of the younger woman who was trying to comfort her in this time of need. She didn't get that feeling that this woman was scheming on her, using her for something like some do, or even just hiding anything, but when she heard her thoughts right then, she heard the tone Charlotte thought when Sam was smothering her. She was worried for her, as a friend would.

Sookie squeezed Charlotte's hand in return, thankful.

* * *

Sam entered Sookie's room, where he found Bill, who was looking at the windows.

"She's asking for you." Sam clenched his teeth as he spoke.

Bill turned around to look at Sam. "Is there something you wanna say to me?"

"I want you to stay away from her." Sam nearly growled. "I want you to stay away from both of them."

"You know, Sookie doesn't take kindly to people making decisions for her, and I'm pretty sure Charlotte will be the same way."

"You don't need to tell me who they are." Sam growled as he took a step closer to Bill. "I know who they are. I've known Sookie a long time and starting to know Charlotte."

"Then you also know that this is neither the time nor the place for you to mark you territory." Bill reminded Sam.

"There's a woman lying dead downstairs." Sam narrowed his eyes at Bill. "She wouldn't be there if it weren't for you." Sam moved closer to Bill, so he was now face to face with the vampire. "If anything happens to them, I promise... I'll be sharpening a stake with your name on it." Sam walked out of the room.

Bill returned back to the window, where the screen was cut. Someone broke in from Sookie's window, at the second floor, but killed Adele.

* * *

Mike Spencer and his assistant were looking the body over. "Looks like she put up a hell of a fight." Mike commented. "See those defensive cuts on her hand? Straight to the bone?" he pointed them out.

His assistant nodded. "Uhm. Hardcore."

Andy scrunched his nose in disgust. "Psycho son of a bitch. Going after her all the way that way. The sickest thing I've ever seen."

Bud shook his head. "Nah. I've seen worse. There was a murder about 6 years ago. Lady snapped. Blew her husband's head off while he was watching the game. Big chunks of the brain all over the TV."

Andy frowned. "Why did she do it?"

"I guess she wanted to watch something else." Bud shrugged. "How the hell would I know, Andy? People don't murder because they're right in the head."

Andy pressed his lips together. "I told you we never should have released Jason Stackhouse."

Bud scoffed. "Come on. It's his grandmother we are talking about."

"Do you think that little perv ain't capable? "

"Well, Adele did bring the fanger into a church. Sure that ruffled more than a few feathers. If he didn't do it himself." Bud whispered since Bill wasn't around.

Andy tilted his head. "But vampire Bill said that-"

"Vampire Bill?" Bud looked at Andy in shock. "You're on a first-name basis with that bloodsucker now? These things are crafty. They've killing long enough to know how to cover the tracks-"

Bill walked into the kitchen. "Am I interrupting?" Bud jumped back as Andy held his hand out to block Bill from entering.

"Mr. Compton, this is an official crime scene. You can't be here."

"It's all right Andy." Bud dropped Andy's arm. "I suspect vampire Bill's been around a dead body or two before." He looked at Bill's face to see if anything flickered as he said those words. "Isn't that right, sir?" Bill just stared blankly at Bud, making him uncomfortable. "Friend of yours, wasn't she?"

Bill nodded lightly. "Yes, I suppose she was." He felt sad as he looked at the body of Adele, poor sweet Adele.

"Well..." Bud removed his hat. "We got a couple more questions for you. Do you mind?"

Bill shook his head. "No, not at all."

They moved toward the living room.

Andy had his pen and pad out as he asked the questions. "Miss Griffin tells me you were here when she and Sookie found the body. Is that right?"

"I arrived a few moments after."

Bud, with the mentality that Bill was the one that did it since he was a vampire, thought that was suspicious. "Kind of late to be making house calls." Bill gave him another blank look. "All right. I guess you don't sleep, uh?"

"They sleep, just not at night." Andy corrected.

"So you make a habit of visiting Miss Stackhouse in the middle of the night?" Bud continued.

"We had certain personal matters to discuss. After you left my home, I was waiting for her to return from her engagement. When I heard Miss Griffin's car in the drive, I came across the cemetery."

"You're saying you heard a car coming from clean across the cemetery?" Andy asked, not believing that fact.

"Heightened senses are a common side effect of our condition."

Andy nodded. "But you didn't see or hear any other vehicles coming from the house? Something like a truck, maybe?"

Bill shook his head. "No."

Andy would've cursed out loud if he could.

"But lot of folks would not be too keen on a vampire moving in the next door, but Adele Stackhouse she welcomed you with open arms, didn't she?" Bud tried to trap him.

"She was very gracious, yes." Bill nodded.

"So..." Bud placed a finger on his lips. "Maudette Pickens, Dawn Green, Adele Stackhouse, they were all very gracious to your, uh… people. That's just about the one thing they had in common. Now, is that one hell of a plus-size coincidence or what?" he glared at Bill.

"I don't believe so, no."

Bud and Andy looked at Bill confused. "Excuse me?"

"I suspect whoever did this is targeting women who associate with vampires." Bill informed them.

Andy scoffed. "You can't be serious. Adele Stackhouse and a vamp?"

"I don't think Sookie's grandmother was the intended victim." Bill told the men.

* * *

Sam came back outside and sat next to Charlotte.

"I should probably call Jason." Sookie remembered.

"I could do it if you like." Sam offered, anything for Sookie.

"Thank you."

Sam reached into his pocket and walked a few feet in front of house. Sam waited until he heard Jason's voicemail pick up. "This is Stackhouse. You know what to do." Jason's voice stopped and a computerize woman's voice spoke. "To leave a voice message-"

The front door opened and the women stood up to see Bill coming through the door. He moved them out the way.

"Bill, what's going on?" Sookie asked as he moved her back.

"They're about to move your grandmother."

Andy and the Sheriff Dearborne walked out first, and walked toward where Sookie, Bill, and Charlotte were. "Sookie, you might wanna go sleep at a friend's. Someplace less isolated."

"She could stay with me." Charlotte offered.

Sookie shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere." She stated stubbornly.

Bill looked at her. "Sookie, perhaps-"

"No." Sookie cut him off. "This is my house. I'm staying right here."

"Turn her there. All right. Coming through." Mike Spencer yelled out as they moved the body out the door.

Everyone turned to look as they took her body away. Neil Jones, Mike's assistant, kept looking at the women and looking away. He didn't want them to see his face. _'Please, god. Hope they didn't recognize me at the vampire bar. I look different, it was dark,'_ Sookie got a glimpse of him at the bar when they were there. He was the young man that ran away as soon as they came in.

Neil's thought's shifted to Bud's. _'Dumb luck you're not in that bag right now, screwing that vampire. You could be next.' _"Truly sorry about your grandmother." He told Sookie.

"Are you all done in there? Cause I'd like to clean up. If that's all right." Sookie snapped.

"Alright." sighed Dearborne. "You call us at the first sign of anything."

"Keep an eye on her." Andy told Sam as he and Bud walked to their cars.

"I will." Sam nodded.

"They are right. You should not stay here." Bill spoke softly to Sookie.

"I agree. You can have my trailer. I'll sleep at the bar." Sam offered.

"I'm as safe here as anywhere. Guys, I have you both here to protect me, haven't I? Besides, Charlotte is just a few houses away."

"Sookie… I have to go." Bill held Sookie's hand as stared into her eyes.

"Of course." Sookie nodded. "It's almost dawn."

Bill looked at Sookie. "I will come back later."

Sam didn't like the way Bill was so close to Sookie and moved toward them. "I can take it from here."

Bill looked from Sam to Sookie, worried.

"Don't worry about me." She whispered to him. "Go."

Bill nodded and gave a small wave goodbye to Charlotte before leaving.

Charlotte went into the house and stopped at the kitchen. She looked around as tears filled her eyes. She walked to the bathroom and cried. '_She didn't deserve to die like this!' _Charlotte thought angrily. '_She was just a sweet and absolutely wonderful woman.'_

"Uh, there's an extra mop round back. Would you mind getting it for me?" Sookie asked Sam as they still stood outside.

"Sookie-"

"Gran took a lot of pride in her home. She wouldn't want anyone to see it like this." She moved passed Sam to go inside the house.

She grabbed a basin, a rag, and some gloves. She looked around, looking for Charlotte. When Sam came in, Sookie decided to ask. "Sam, where's Charlotte?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, but I think she's in the bathroom. I'll go get her."

Sam put the mop against the wall and walked toward the bathroom, where he heard sniffles from.

**Knock knock**

"Char? Are you in there?" Sam called to her.

"Yeah Sam, I'll come out now." Charlotte got up from the floor and washed her face.

When Charlotte opened the door, she saw Sam holding some gloves. He handed her the gloves and they walked to the kitchen where Sookie already on her knees, washing the blood away from the ground.

Charlotte quickly put her gloves on, got another rag, and helped Sookie, who was in her own world.

* * *

Eric sat on his throne, his eyes never leaving the door of the club.

He ignored the eyes that were on him, ignored any who came near his throne to throw themselves at his feet. The only time he would ever react, was when he caught the sight of black hair.

Sadly, there were not the raven haired woman he was looking for.

Longshadow looked over to Pam, who was standing by the bar with her arms cross. "What's with him?" he asked in a whisper as he saw Eric watch a black haired woman throughout the bar.

Pam noticed as well. "I have an idea." She had noticed him watching the door all night, ever since they opened, and was paying more attention to women with black hair than the others.

Eric watched the black dyed hair woman, noticing she looked nothing like the woman who stayed in his thoughts with her hum and scent, but she did have green eyes.

Eric watched her as she sat down at a table near him, her eyes trailing his opens legs.

'_She'll have to do.' _He thought as he looked to Pam, giving her a signal to go to the girl.

Pam rolled her eyes as she walked toward the woman, the smell of hair dye still on her. "Mr. Northman would like to meet you in 5 minutes." Pam's tone was blank as she spoke, having to tell this speech a couple times already. "Come with me."

The girl was all smiles as she followed after Pam, who sighed. _'What the fuck, Eric. Get your shit together.'_

* * *

Sam opened the door and greeted the person at the door. "Oh. Hey, that looks great. Why don't you... why don't you put it in the kitchen." Sam pointed to the kitchen.

People were whispering everywhere…

"That Stackhouse girl hasn't come out of the kitchen."

"I heard she hasn't cried a single tear."

"You know she's been going around with that vampire."

Everyone was in the Stackhouse house, well, almost everyone. Jason didn't come.

Charlotte had slept over to make sure Sookie was not alone.

Charlotte was in the kitchen, helping to put the food that others brought on a table, even though by the smell, she wouldn't touch this food. It wasn't made with love, just pity.

Lafayette helped Charlotte as Tara and Sam kept an eye on the people, to keep them in check. Lafayette and Charlotte were putting the food that the people brought on the counter, since it was too much for the table that Sookie was sitting at.

"Who eats this?" Charlotte whispered to Lafayette as she showed him some weird goop that looked like it had pieces of tuna or something.

"Apparently these people." muttered Lafayette in disgust.

Charlotte scrunched up her nose and put the plate down.

Maxine came into the kitchen with her plate and stood in front of Sookie.

Sookie jumped a bit as she noticed Maxine standing there. "Oh, uh, Mrs. Fortenberry, you shouldn't have."

Charlotte watched the conversation, making sure Maxine didn't say anything wrong but continued helping Lafayette.

"You poor child. I am so sorry for your loss." Maxine cooed.

Sookie nodded "That's very kind of you. Um...Gran often talked about you, so... Thank you."

Tara took the plate out of Maxine's hands and walked towards the counter. "Yeah, 'cause nothing says 'I'm sorry' like a tuna cheese casserole."

Charlotte looked at the plate. "Is that what that's supposed to be?"

"Another one?" asked Lafayette annoyed. "I ain't seen Jason. Is he here yet?"

"How the hell should I know? I ain't his keeper." snapped Tara.

They stared at each other and Lafayette raised his finger towards her. "Bitch."

Charlotte laughed lightly at how the cousins acted towards each other. "We called Jason last night but he never picked up his mobile."

"Adele was an angel sent from heaven." Maxine told Sookie. "Too good for this world. We're all going to miss her so much." Her thoughts said otherwise. _'Heard they almost cut off her head. I don't see any blood._' She looked around. _'I should have gotten here sooner. Maybe I should have brought my red velvet cake instead.'_

"Excuse me." Sookie got out of her chair and moved around Maxine to suddenly be attacked in a hug by Arlene.

"Sookie. I just can't believe it." Arlene cried. "Are you all right?"

Charlotte walked toward Arlene and took the plate away.

"I'm fine, Arlene." Sookie patted Arlene on the back. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course...It's the least I could do." Arlene wiped a tear away. "You poor thing. I can't imagine what you're going through. Now, if you need help with moving or anything at all-"

Sookie tilted her head. "Uh, I'm... am I moving? I'm not moving."

"But honey. With it happening... right here."

"I have far more good memories of this kitchen than bad ones."

Arlene smiled. "Oh, what a good way to look at it. You know, you really are smarter than anyone gives you credit for." She paused as she rethought her words. "Oh, sweetie. I didn't mean it like that."

Charlotte was chatting with Lafayette when she heard the fridge open. She turned back and saw Mrs. Fortenberry taking something out and was inspecting it. "HEY!" she yelled out.

Sookie turned when she heard Charlotte yell and her vision became red when she saw Maxine with Gran's pie in her hands. "Maxine Fortenberry, you put that pie down right now!"

A woman gasped from the living room. "Come here, she is losing it."

Sookie ripped the pie out of her hands as Maxine walked back away from her. "This is Gran's pie!"

Everyone stared at her in shock, wondering why she suddenly snapped.

"Well, I'm sorry." Maxine was open mouth. "I was just making some room."

'_Poor girl is crazy as a bedbug.'_

'_We all know you killed your grandmother.'_

'_After I spent all morning making this casserole.'_

'_That she would even show her face to everybody.'_

Everyone's thoughts entered Sookie's head, making her shake.

Charlotte didn't like the way people were watching Sookie and raised her fingers to her mouth, blowing a very loud whistle that distracted everyone. "If you would all excuse us. We are going to take Sookie upstairs." Charlotte called out as Tara moved over to Sookie, holding her gently.

They moved her over to the stairs when Tara stopped Sam from coming up with them. "Give us a little girl time. Come on, Lafayette!"

They made their way to Sookie's room and sat around on her bed, except for Lafayette who was laying down.

"I shouldn't have lost it like that." Sookie shook her head.

"Don't feel sorry for yelling at that stupid old bitch. She has been sticking her nose where it don't belong for years." Tara told her.

"Say it. I mean, if she talked any more shit she'd be shaped like a turd." Tara and Lafayette laughed at his joke as Charlotte moved closer to Sookie, rubbing her back.

"Gran's gone. She's really gone." Tara and Lafayette stopped laughing and looked at Sookie with sadness.

"Yeah, she is." Charlotte patted her back softly, offering her some comfort.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I can't even think straight." Sookie's face was blank.

"Sook, just feel what you're feeling. Don't let anyone tell you want to feel." Charlotte told Sookie softly.

"Yeah," Tara agreed with Charlotte. "How can you, with all these circling buzzers? You know, you're not here to entertain them. You don't have to dance for them."

Sookie shook her head. "I'm not sure I'm... feeling anything. I'm just numb."

"Numb is probably what you need right now." Charlotte frowned but understood how Sookie felt. '_Poor Sookie, numb is good. The feeling after it goes away is horrible though...'_

"Stop worrying about being so appropriate. This is not an appropriate event." Tara told Sookie.

"Thank you for gettin' me out of there. I haven't had a single minute of silence. Can't seem to lock everything out right now."

"No problem Sook, you know we're here for you." Charlotte hugged Sookie and she patted Charlotte's arm lightly.

"Do you want me to tell them to shut the hell up?" offered Tara. "Or we can send Charlotte back down there and let her do that whistle till everyone gets the hell out."

Sookie sighed "I wish it was that easy."

"It is." The women looked at Lafayette as he reached into his pocket and pulled a little baggy of pills out. "Your wish is my command."

"Oh, no. I don't do drugs" stuttered Sookie.

"Sook, relax. This is not drugs. This...is just a Valium." He held a small pill toward Sookie. "Well, I tell you what. Put in on your nightstand. Just in case you change your mind." Sookie took the Valium but did not put it in her mouth. "Well, I'm going to go and check on the circling buzzards."

Sookie then handed Charlotte the pie. "Lafayette?" she called out to him.

"Yes ma'am."

"Would you mind taking this downstairs for Sookie?"

He took the pie from Charlotte's hands and bowed slightly. "I will guard it with my life." Then he left.

"Do you have any more family that doesn't know about this?" Charlotte asked Sookie as she went to sit in a chair next to the bed while Tara and Sookie laid down facing her.

"What about your cousin Hadley?" asked Tara.

Sookie shook her head "No one has heard from her in over a year. Ever since she ran away from that rehab Gran paid for. I don't even know how to get a hold of her."

"What about Bill? Are you gonna invite him?" asked Tara.

"Tara, he can't go." Charlotte blew some hair out of her face.

"Oh, that's right." Tara remembered.

"It's not like we have known a lot of vampires." Charlotte shrugged. "Kind of takes getting used to."

"I don't think I'll get use to it." Sookie gave Tara a look. "What? It's not like everyone has an open mind like you. Shoot me."

Charlotte nodded as agreed with Tara. "It's weird. It's like you forget that they're vampires sometimes."

"See?" Tara said as she pointed to Charlotte.

"But, after time I might get use to it. After all, the only one I know so well is Bill." Charlotte laughed a little as Sookie gave Tara a look saying 'Ha!'

Tara sighed and laid her head back onto the bed. "You should hear the things people are saying."

"I do." Replied Sookie sourly. "Bill did not kill my grandmother."

"Don't you get all mad at me! Nobody is blaming Bill…"

"Exactly." Charlotte piped in. These people were blaming Sookie, since she was dating Bill.

Sookie look at Charlotte and gave her a sad look, she too knew.

"Didn't you tell me that he had some scary ass friends?" spoke Tara once again.

"Not all vampires are like that." Charlotte reminded them "They're like us, they have different personalities just like humans."

"Charlotte is right Tara."

"Yeah, yeah." Tara looked at Sookie seriously. "I'd fuckin' lose it if anything happened to you. You know that, right?"

Sookie shook her head softly. "Tara, last night was so horrible… I don't know how I would have gotten through it if it wasn't for Bill." Charlotte coughed loudly. She smiled lightly. "And you too, don't worry. When I'm around him… I don't know how to explain it exactly, but I feel like I'm normal."

"Awe, that's adorab-" Charlotte was interrupted as the door suddenly swung open. There at the door was Jason.

Sookie stood up and stood in front of Jason. "Jason." she said softly to her brother, wanting just a hug from her big brother. He suddenly took a step towards her and slapped her hard. She landed back onto the bed.

"What the fuck!" Tara stood up and pushed Jason away from Sookie.

Charlotte went to Sookie quickly. "Sookie!"

"This is your fault!" yelled Jason to Sookie. "Gran's dead because of you." Sookie sat up and glared at Jason. "It should've been you!" yelled Jason and went to attack Sookie but Charlotte got in the front of Sookie as Tara pulled Jason away.

"You son of a bitch, don't you lay a hand on her!" yelled Tara.

"She's screwing a vampire, Tara. A fucking vampire!"

Tara pushed him behind her and began to shout in his face, anger laced in her voice. "Yes, well, that vampire was there for her when you weren't. You ought to be ashamed of yourself! Is that how your grandmother raised you? To beat on your own sister? Look at you." The look on his face, it was like he just realized what he had done. "I don't even recognize you anymore! Get the hell out of here." Tara pushed him out the door as Charlotte checked Sookie's cheek closely. Tara slammed the door and walked to Sookie. "Are you okay? Is she okay?"

"He hit her hard. It will leave a mark for a while, but no bruise, thankfully."

Sookie moved Charlotte out the way, picked up the Valium, and put it in her mouth.

"Well, I'll go downstairs and make everyone leave, you need the rest." Tara kissed Sookie's head and left the room. "All right, everyone! Sookie needs her rest. It's time for y'all to get out now. What the hell are you all staring at? You heard me! The sideshow's over. Get! Let's go! Let's go." She started to shoo people out the door. "We appreciate you all coming out. We love you all. Come on, let's go. Thank you. That means you too, Sam."

Sam moved toward Tara.

"Look, I get it. But right now she needs to be alone."

"Well, if there's anything I can do, call me."

"You are a good friend. Now get the fuck out of here. Please."

Sam nodded. "Okay." He walked out the door.

A couple people were left. "Don't make me throw you out, because you know I will."

Arlene glared at Tara as she walked by. "I heard you, Tara."

* * *

Charlotte sighed and got up from the bed "Let me go down stairs, before Tara ends up attacking them. Goodnight Sookie! If anything, call out, okay?"

She nodded and Charlotte left the room.

"What the fuck is it with white people and Jell-O?" Lafayette shrugged. "I don't understand."

Charlotte found Lafayette and Tara looking at the food. "Hey guys, what are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out what the hell to do with all this food." Tara answered her question.

"We can toss it." Lafayette pointed to all the food. "Sookie don't need some bad juju cooking."

"Bad juju? What do you mean?" Charlotte puzzled.

He looked at her. "A way to a man's heart is through his stomach. That shit true as gold. If you put some love in your food, the folk can taste it. Look, smell this." He lifted a plate and gave it to Tara. "You can smell the… fear coming off of that cornbread."

Tara sticks a piece in her mouth. "Tastes just fine to me."

Charlotte laughed as Lafayette looked his cousin. "Look, bitch, you're gonna wish you didn't do that. Watch."

"Come on guys, let's throw it out and clean the house up. That way Sookie won't have to do it when she wakes up." Charlotte walked over to the sink and began to wash the dishes as Lafayette began to sweep and Tara threw out the food, making Charlotte clean even more dishes. She splashed Tara with water as she gave her the plates, but Tara moved away and ran to the living room.

Charlotte finished with the dishes and was walking towards the living room, where Lafayette was sweeping and Tara had some plates in her hands. Charlotte opened her mouth to playfully complain when the door slammed open and a gust of wind blew pass her.

"What the fuck was that?" Charlotte ran up the stairs with Tara and Lafayette right behind her.

When they entered the room, they saw Bill shaking Sookie. "Sookie. Sookie."

"What the hell are you doing?" Tara when to get at him, but Charlotte held her back.

"Wait."

They watched as Bill continued to shake Sookie, calling her name over and over again, until Sookie moved her head and looked at Bill. "Bill, what's wrong?"

He sighed. She was okay. She was alive. "I thought… I had a dream. That was all. You go back to sleep."

"But I-"

"And don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Bill gave Sookie a smile. "Go on."

Sookie turned over and pulled Bill's arm on her waist.

Bill moved back, watching Sookie fall to sleep.

* * *

Tara stood by the window, watching Bill. "Do you think they're capable of loving a person?"

Lafayette shrugged. "Who knows what they're capable of."

Charlotte walked towards the door and walked outside, towards Bill with his bottle of Tru Blood that he had brought over. "Do you need anything Bill?"

"No thank you." He lifted the Tru Blood. "I got all that I need."

The collie that hung around Sam's trailer walked over to Bill and Charlotte, and sat there.

"Oh, you are so cute." Charlotte bend down, started to pet the dog and rub its belly, making it go on its back. She laughed and stood up. "Well if you need anything, you can come inside and ask me."

"I will do that." Bill bowed his head. "Thank you."

Charlotte gave a small smile. "No problem."

* * *

**There you guys have it!**

**These aren't gonna come out fast since I start school now, but I will try to get it out as fast as I can!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	10. Memories of Jake

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**chibichibi98: **_Here's the update!_

**Marine76: **_Woo! Was worried no one would like it. Eric will be showing up :) I promise, but not in this chapter since it's a sad chapter._

**angelasg1: **_Thank you! Please continue enjoying the story :)_

**Beauty422: **_Being back in school is hard for writing time, but I'm trying :)_

**Guest: **_Thank you :D Oooh I could just hug you!_

**SomeoneWhoCares: **_No one that's who lol I love dog Sam._

**Guest: **_Thanks you :) That plays into the story, the attraction at first sight thing ;)_

**Guest: **_Thank you! :) Always makes me smile when you guys say you love it._

* * *

**Now, just a little announcement here. On my profile, I will be putting up gifs of Charlotte, Eric, and Alex (If you're a new reader don't worry, you'll see who that is.) on my profile so it adds to the imagination, like you could see how there face was at that moment and stuff. For that part of the chapter, I will be putting up a little _*_ or something to signify that there is a gif there in the profile :)**

**Anyways, let me stop this rambling so you can enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

People gathered around at the Bon Temps cemetery for the funeral of Adele.

Charlotte sat by Sookie in the front row, the blonde never letting go of her hand as they watched the casket.

"Lord, we're here today to gather the life of Adele Stackhouse." A pastor spoke out to the people. "To celebrate the time she enjoyed here on earth. And to thank you for each precious moment..."

Sookie felt her insides freeze up as she saw the man her Gran had protected her from when she was younger being wheeled toward them.

Charlotte hissed lightly. "Sookie, my hand."

Sookie let go quickly. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry."

"… by the family, the friends, the community. But even as we grieve, we shall be comforted... knowing that she's in peace now in Lord's kingdom." Sookie ignored the pastor as she watched her great uncle be placed next to Jason, who was next to Charlotte since the woman didn't want Sookie sitting right next to him after he had attacked her. Why was this man here? Jason reached over and patted Uncle Bartlett's arm in welcome. "And there shall not be more death."

Sookie was tense. "Uncle Bartlett, what are you doing here?" she whispered.

Uncle Bartlett looked to the coffin. "She was my sister."

Sookie tensed her jaw and spoke through clenched teeth. "You haven't been part of this family in a long time." They were the only ones now that knew what happened, now that Gran was gone.

Jason leaned over Charlotte to talk to Sookie. "Sook, come on. Give the guy a break."

"Sookie Stackhouse has prepared a few words." The pastor called her attention. "Honey? You wanted to say a few words?"

Sookie rose, wobbling a bit from the shock of seeing her great uncle.

Charlotte noticed and placed a hand on her forearm. "Sookie, are you OK?"

Sookie nodded and walked to the stand. She took out a folded note and began to read. "Adele Stackhouse was everything to me. She wasn't just my grandmother. She was my parent, my teacher and my best friend."

Thoughts started to come in, and fast.

_'Oh, please. If it weren't for you, she would be alive.'_

_'What's this world coming to? A vampire giving a eulogy.'_

_'I thought she was a good girl. I guess you can never know.'_

_'You should be in that coffin. And you will...'_

Sookie quickly cut them off as she continued to speak. "To say she'll be missed... just doesn't cut it, because I can't even imagine a world without her in. She was always there, with a kind word and a hot meal... and a shoulder to cry on. Not just for me, but..."

'_Forgive me, Adele.'_ Her great uncle thought.

Sookie tried to continue speaking, "For everyone who knew her." Yet his thoughts were strong.

'_I never meant to hurt anyone, but I couldn't help myself, I'm sorry.'_

His thoughts disappeared and were replaced with the hurtful ones.

'_Poor pathetic thing, can't even pretend to be normal.'_

'_She is as nuts as nuts can be.'_

'_You sleep with your grandmother's killer.'_

'_She is dead because of you.'_

A flash of her Gran's body on the ground went through her mind.

"Shut up!" Sookie screamed, quieting everyone's thoughts. "All of you, shut the **fuck** up!"

It only silenced them for a second.

_'Look at her, cursing...'_

_'This whole world's just plain crazy.'_

Sookie crumpled up the paper and threw it to the side, then ran away.

"Sookie!" Charlotte got around the coffin and ran after Sookie, Jason at her heels.

The pastor looked around. "Well... Is there anyone else who'd care to share some words?"

No one moved or made a sound when a woman spoke up. "I've got something to say."

Tara tensed up and turned around, knowing that voice anywhere.

Lafayette turned his head, also noticing whose voice it was. "What is she doing?" Lafayette whispered to his cousin as he saw his aunt emerge from the crowd.

Tara gripped her mother's forearm as she passed by, stopping her. "No, mom."

Lettie Mae tugged herself from her daughter's grip and went to the podium.

Lafayette covered his face. "Oh my fucking God, girl. This is about to be ugly." He muttered under his breath to his cousin.

Lettie Mae reached the podium and cleared her throat a bit. "I didn't know Miss Stackhouse like a lot of you did. But the few times I did meet her she has always been kind to me. She was a good, god-fearing woman. And when I was going into some bad things... my daughter could stay with her. And I always knew she would be just fine. Adele Stackhouse took care of my baby when I couldn't. And I'll always be grateful for that."

Tara glared at her mother. How dare she come here when she would say hurtful things about the woman who she thought of as her grandmother, who did she think she was?

* * *

Charlotte called out to the blonde as she ran after her. "Sookie!"

Jason was right behind her. "Sookie, just hold on a sec." he called out after, worried about his sister after she ran off so quickly.

Sookie spun around to glare at her brother. "Why? So you can hit me again?" Those words made Jason stop running, the acid in her voice stinging him as he watched Charlotte get near Sookie when he couldn't. Why hadn't she snapped at her? "Go ahead, tell me it's all my fault. Tell me how much you wish it were me in that coffin. I deserve it."

"Sookie that's not true." Charlotte frowned. "No one deserves that."

Sookie shook her head. "It's true! It's my fault!"

"I'm sorry." Jason cut in. "I'm so sorry." He moved to go hug Sookie.

"Don't touch me." Sookie hissed and moved behind Charlotte.

Jason lowered his arms with a sad look on his face. "Well, I didn't mean to hurt you." He stared at his sister. "You gotta know that."

Sookie's face scrunched in anger. "You invited Uncle Bartlett!" her voice shook with anger and fear. "How could you do that?"

"He has a right to be here!" Jason sighed as he calmed his anger. "Look, I know he and gran had their problems. But whatever they were, it does not matter anymore. Cause that's what a family does. We forgive each other."

Sookie felt like she wanted to bash Jason's head in. "You have no idea of what you're talking about!"

Jason paused. "Sookie, please. I mean, we're all we got."

Sookie shook her head. "We've got nothing." She ran off.

"Sookie! Wait!" Charlotte ran after her, leaving Jason behind.

Jason looked around, crushed. His sister just told him they had nothing now, not even each other… she had never said anything like that to him before, though the things he said to her at the house…

Jason turned and started to stumble back to the funeral.

* * *

People were gathering around the coffin, showing respect to the elderly woman one by one.

Maxine Fortenberry turned off her little fan and turned in her seat to speak to Lettie Mae. "Hey. I was moved. Very moved. You know, you should come to our next Descendants of the Glorious Dead meeting."

Lettie Mae tilted her head to the side. "Is this some kind of support group? I went to one of those AA meetings once. They were nothing but a cult." Tara grabbed her arm. "Hi, baby!" she greeted her daughter then turned to Maxine. "This is my precious daughter, Tara."

"We met like 100 times too many." Tara's tone was cold. "Excuse us." She dragged her mother away from the group. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just talking to that nice lady. Let go my arm, you're hurting me!" Lettie Mae cried out and snatched her arm out of Tara's grip.

Tara glared. "Oh, I'm hurting you. That's funny." She laughed. "Cause the last time I saw you, you were beating my head with a bottle."

"Oh, sweet Jesus. Poor child. I'm so sorry." Lettie Mae went to touch her daughter but Tara moved away.

"You had no right to speak for that woman." Tara hissed. "She was more a mother to me than you ever were. She took care of me. She fed me, she put clothes on me. She called social services on you twice." She narrowed her eyes at her mother. "You hated her guts."

Lettie Mae shook her head. "No. I didn't."

"Yes you did. You used to call her a white devil bitch."

Lettie Mae shook her head more. "No Tara. That wasn't me. That wasn't me that said those things."

Tara snorted. "Just 'cause you were too drunk to remember does not mean it didn't happen."

Lettie Mae started to tear up. "Please, baby. Just listen. All those terrible things I did to you. It wasn't me who did them. I have a demon inside me."

Tara stared at her mother in disbelief. "What?"

Lettie Mae nodded. "A demon. Living and breathing inside me. It eats me up." Tara started to laugh. "Don't you laugh at the devil, Tara Mae. 'Cause this is as serious as cancer."

Tara tried to stop herself from laughing. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You have a demon inside you?" she started to wipe her eye from the tear. "Oh fuck me, this is too good."

"It ain't funny." Lettie Mae scolded Tara. "You have no idea on what I'm going through, wrestling with this demon. I try to do right. I try so hard... but it breaks me down. It poisons everything. I want to be the momma you deserve." Her tone turned soft. "I can make up to everything." Tara shook her head, not believing. "I can. It's not too late. But I can't do this alone."

"Do what?" Tara frowned.

Lettie Mae paused. "I gotta get it out of me and it's really expensive."

Tara glared at her mother as she hissed. "This is why you came to this women's funeral? 'Cause you want money?"

"I have nowhere else to go." Tara scoffed and looked away from her mother but Lettie Mae grabbed her shoulders. "Tara, Tara, please." Tara got out of her mother's grip and walked away. "Don't walk away from me. I'm still your momma. I need you. You're all I've got." Lettie Mae started to cry as Tara walked away.

* * *

Sookie and Charlotte looked around as they stumbled around an old part of the cemetery.

"Wow." Charlotte gasped lightly as she looked at the overgrown trees around. "This place has been abandoned for a long time."

Sookie nodded and agreement when she spotted a tombstone that had 'Compton' with some leaves over it and the words. Sookie bent down and wiped off the leaves and dirt off the cracked tombstone.

Charlotte came over to see what Sookie was looking at it and read off of it. "William Thomas Compton. Beloved Husband. Brave Soldier."

Sookie looked up at Charlotte. "This is his grave."

Charlotte just nodded. It was odd seeing the grave of someone walking around.

* * *

Jason was standing at the gate of the cemetery, seeing for the people to leave.

He could hear his own heart beating to the point where it was hurting and giving him a headache. What the hell was wrong with him? Was he gonna die?

Those thoughts kept swimming in his mind when he started to feel like he was choking on the heat that was inside of him.

He went into his truck, loosened his tie, unbuttoned a button from his shirt, and panted from the heat.

His eyes went to the glove compartment where the sheet of V was, his body wanting more of it.

Jason nearly tore the glove compartment door off and reached into it to take out the baggy with the sheet inside.

He opened his mouth and put it over his tongue, but paused. He couldn't do this. He quickly threw it out the window and went to start his truck, only to pause again.

"Fuck, fuck!" he cursed as he opened the door to go and get the sheet of V only to not see it on the dirt ground.

Jason started to panic as he rummaged around the ground. _'Shit! Fuck!'_ he thought as he dug through the dead grass clippings.

* * *

Sookie watched as they lowered her Gran into the ground. She had sent Charlotte to go home, saying that she was fine now.

Sam walked up behind her. "Hey."

"Hey."

"I was looking for you."

"Well…" Sookie shrugged weakly. "You found me."

Sam paused. "I liked your speech. What I heard of it, anyway. Especially the part when you told the town to shut the fuck up."

"Yeah, Charlotte liked that part too." Sookie sighed. "I'm a real crowd-pleaser."

They watched Adele be lowered a bit more when Sam turned to Sookie. "I... I'll walk you home." He held out his arm and Sookie took it. They began to walk away, to Sookie's house.

When they reached the porch, Sam started to speak. "How about you take a bath and I find some stupid movies on TV. Something with aliens." Sookie gave him a look. "Romantic comedy then?"

Sookie shook her head. "Sam, not now. I just... I need to be alone." Sam nodded and she opened the door. "Thanks."

Sam sighed and walked away when he saw Tara coming his way with her shoes in her hand. "She says she wants to be alone." Sam informed her, talking about Sookie.

Tara felt her throat tighten. "Well, I don't."

"Me neither."

* * *

Sookie entered the kitchen and stared at the spot where her Gran was last.

She moved to the fridge and took out Gran's pie, the last pie she ever made… Sookie placed it gingerly on the table and sat down.

She removed the plastic wrap and grabbed a piece of the pie with her fork.

Sookie's vision started to blur as she took a bite. This was the last thing that Gran ever made.

Sookie took another bite, letting her tears travel down her cheeks.

Sobs echoed through the kitchen as she continued to eat.

* * *

Tara drove Sam to the motel she was staying it.

Her neighbors were outside with their kids eating. "Won't ever give you enough of this goddamn chicken." He spotted Tara and waved. "Hey."

Tara got out the car and waved to the man. "Hey, Roger."

Tara and Sam walked by a room when they heard a crash. "Piece of shit! Imma fucking kill you!" a woman threaten inside, making Sam nervous but Tara continued on.

"Don't worry. She says that all the time." She reassured Sam as she entered the room with him, still hearing the screaming. Sam looked around the room. "Come on, you gotta admit it has a certain charm!" she joked, talking about the room.

"Do you live here?"

Tara nodded. "Do you want a beer?" Tara got 2 beers for them. "They're warm."

Sam shrugged. "Yes, sure."

Sam took a sip of his beer. "Is this really where you live?"

Tara bounced on the bed as she sat down. "Yes, Sam. This is really where I live. Are you trying to make me feel bad?" she joked.

"No, no. It's just that... I thought you were staying with Lafayette."

Tara gulped her beer down. "I was. Do you know that he has a webcam in his bathroom? No way I'll let a bunch of pervs to watch me pee."

Sam went over to sit next to her on the bed. "You should've told me you needed somewhere to stay."

"Why? So you could ride up on your white horse and save me?" she spat.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Try and turn everything into a fight. Why is it so hard to let someone be just nice to you?"

Tara looked down. "I don't know, Sam. You think maybe I have a bad self-esteem. Maybe it's the only way I know to express my real feelings."

Sam stood up. "Well, I should go."

"Would you relax? I was just teasing!"

"Maybe I'm sick of being teased." Sam opened the door.

Tara ran over to him. "Stay!" she closed the door as she held his waist from behind. "Please."

Sam sighed. "What for?"

"'Cause I want you to."

Sam turned to her. "Well, I don't want to play games. I don't want no strings. I just want something real in my life."

Tara touched his face gently. "Well, do you think I don't?" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"If we do this... we really did this." He warned her before kissing her.

* * *

Charlotte walked back into the house, her shoulders slumped. She took her shoes off and dropped her purse onto the table near the door.

She walked to the living room and dropped onto the sofa. She couldn't stop seeing Adele on the ground like that, in her own blood.

Tears ran down her face and she wiped them away, gasping as she felt a sob in her throat._*****_

Charlotte sighed and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a picture of two people, happy, glowing, and in love.

She knew who those people were in the photo, there were herself with her husband, Jake.

Charlotte stood from the sofa and picked up the photo. She would always remember the day she met him.

* * *

_The day was beautiful. The sun shone over head as there was a light breeze._

_Charlotte was riding her bike down the countryside, enjoying the scenery and enjoying the breeze, signaling that winter was coming. She was too busy enjoying the scene next to her that she wasn't looking where she was going when her sight changed from the nice green hills to the dirt road._

_"Ow!" Charlotte hissed as she sat up and rubbed her head, wondering what happened. Had she hit a hole in the ground with her wheel and fell?_

_"Are you okay?" a smooth Scottish accent came from in front of her._

_Charlotte opened her eyes and looked up to see a man around her age looking down at her with a worried gaze. _

_He had short black hair, beautiful bright blue eyes, and was fair skinned like her. _

_She saw he had some dirt on his clothes and blushed. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" she started to turn even redder. "I didn't mean to hit you, are you alright?" she asked him quickly._

_He chuckled and Charlotte stopped talking, hearing his laugh. It was so deep, but not too deep. He stared at Charlotte, seeing her blush some more. Who knew? "It's fine, I've always wanted to be hit by a beautiful lass riding a bike. Seems I got my wish." He moved some hair from her face, his fingers brushing against her cheek softly as he stared into her green eyes. "My name is Jake, yours?"_

_Charlotte opened her mouth to tell him when a yell interrupted her. "LOTTIE! WHERE ARE YOU?"_

"_Coming!" Charlotte panicked as she quickly stood up, ran towards her bike, picked it up, hopped on, and rode towards the voice when she heard Jake's voice call out to her. _

_"Wait! I never got your name!" he called out, wanting to know who she was._

_Charlotte turned her head towards him and smiled. "Charlotte. My name is Charlotte." As she rode back home, she had a huge smile on her face, to the point where her cheeks hurt._

_It's not every day you run over an attractive guy with your bike._

* * *

Charlotte chuckled, she couldn't believe she had ran him over with her bike.

He went around town, following her wherever she went, though she never noticed until he told her. He felt guilty about stalking her, feeling too shy to approach 'an angel', as he called her.

Charlotte joked that he must've been a phantom because she had never seen him.

She put the picture down and went to her room, to her jewelry box. Inside was letters from Jake, pictures, little gifts he gave her, and her ring.

She loved this ring in all its simplicity. It was a white gold ring with the words 'My Angel' engraved into it on the inside.

The ring was on a chain. She pulled the chain out and saw her ring with another. It was his ring, Jakes...

She looked at it and saw his was engraved 'My Heart'.

Charlotte put the chain around her neck and tucked the rings into her cleavage, to keep them safe and close. She started to think about how he use to be. Always pulling small pranks on her, chasing after her when she got angry with him, and then tickling her when he finally got her to make her laugh. How he seems to know what was going through her mind, even when she never told him a thing.

Charlotte lay down on one side of the bed, turning to face the empty space next to her.

Her eyes started to tear up again as she reached for the space. She missed him so much. She missed how he would try not to wake her up in the mornings while trying to get out of bed, make her breakfast and almost burn the house down.

She missed his presence, his smell, and his voice so much.

Then she remembered the worse day of all for her.

* * *

_Charlotte was in the bathroom pacing, panicking. Her heart was thumbing in her chest as she looked at the test on the counter. 'Just 3 more minutes left Charlotte, just wait.'_

_She couldn't take the wait anymore. _

_Jake was going to be home soon from work and even if it was positive, would be accept it? Did she want it? 'Yes, I would, wholeheartedly.' She thought. _

_So many thoughts ran through her head, stressing her even more until a ringing went off. She looked at her mobile and saw it was the alarm she had put when she took the test. It was telling her that it had been 20 minutes already._

_Charlotte threw herself to the test and quickly looked at it, worry went through her. She went into the room and sat down in shock. How was she going to tell Jake?_

_"I'm home!" Jake called out but Charlotte didn't hear as he came into the room and called out to her. "There you are." His smiled dropped when he saw she had gone pale. "What's the matter?" he asked worried something had happened. Charlotte looked at him and handed him the test. Jake scanned the stick. "What's this? Why are there 2 big pink stripes on the stick? What's that mean?"_

_Charlotte felt like there was a ball in throat. "I'm pregnant." She forced out._

_Jake was wide eyed as he switched his eyes to his wife. "What?"_

_Charlotte sighed. "I'm preg-" she was cut off by her husband's lips on her own._

_Jake pulled away with a giant smile, showing his teeth. "We're gonna have a wee us!" he jumped around excited._

_"You're… happy?"_

_"Why wouldn't I be?" his eyes danced with happiness as he looked at her, his beautiful pregnant wife._

_Charlotte felt like she was at loss for words. "I… I didn't think that you would like the news."_

_Jake held her face and looked at her in the eyes. "My Angel, my love, I love the news." He cooed. "Come, get ready. We will go tell Ivy right away." He kissed her and left the room humming happily._

_Charlotte was shocked. She smiled, covered her face with her hands, and looked away.__*****_

_Excitedly, she got dressed in a cute white sundress with black flats and a small black purse. They walked to the car and Charlotte kissed Jake. "Ready to be a daddy?"_

_"As I'll ever be." Jake smiled._

_They drove until they were just a few miles from Ivy's house when all of a sudden something hit the car on the right side, the driver's side, making them spin until another hit the left side hard, the force making Charlotte hit her head. _

_Charlotte's vision was fading to black until she heard a truck honking._

_Jake opened his eyes and yelled as a truck was heading their way. He didn't think twice as he threw his body over his wife's body, the sound of the truck hitting the car and his wife's raspy breathing was the last thing he heard before he blacked out._

_Hours later, Charlotte opened her eyes and was blinded. She quickly shut them tight, still seeing the light under her eye lids. She tried to open her eyes fully but they felt so swollen, yet she could still slightly open them._

_She moved her hand but it hurt too much, she was in so much pain._

_"How is she?" a woman's voice, Ivy, asked, her voice was hoarse from crying._

_The Doctor sighed, tired from having gotten the couple from surgery and the bad news. "She has broken a few bones, fractured her skull, but she will be alright."_

_"And Jake?"_

_Jake… Charlotte turned her head slowly and saw his body there, but it looked horrible, beaten and bruised, covered in bandages and stitches from the surgery._

_"Jake…" the Doctor paused. "Jake didn't make it. His heart stopped 20 minutes ago right after surgery. We tried to revive him, but we couldn't save him."_

_Tears blurred what was left of Charlotte's vision as she heard the news. Jake was gone…_

_"Doctor, your nurse told me she was pregnant." Ivy paused._

_THE BABY! _

_Charlotte started to panic, the heart monitors slowly getting higher._

_The Doctor lowered his head at his friend. "I'm so sorry Ivy. Even though it was still very early, the crashes and the stress the body has been doing to keep her alive have caused her to miscarry."_

'_No… NO!' _

_The heart monitor started to go crazy as Charlotte cried and screamed, calling for Jake and reaching for him while ignoring the pain that racked through her weak body but was held back by the Doctor, the tubes, and Ivy. _

_This was supposed to be a happy day… it wasn't supposed to end like this…_

_"JAKE!"_

* * *

Going through that was difficult for Charlotte.

She spent months in her room at Ivy's place, staring out the window, never speaking a word and barely eating. It was like she was lost somewhere inside herself, just watching everything going on but never able to do anything other than cry.

Then one day, Ivy told Charlotte to get up, to start anew somewhere. Go somewhere and meet new people, get new friends, somewhere away from the sadness that was eating away at her slowly.

Charlotte cried the whole night until she fell asleep, her eyes sore with tear stains on her pillow, dreaming of happier times and times that should have happened.

* * *

**There you guys go! I added so much to this chapter, and added the two gifs on my profile so check them out if you want and the picture of Jake.**

**You guys found out more about Charlotte's past, the funeral, and Jake.**

**See you guys next chapter :)**


	11. Mr Northman

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**chibichibi98:**_ I know there was too much sadness, but a funeral is a sad thing to happen and Charlotte's past is a sad one as well, but it's lightening up :) I promise!_

**Emzy2k11: **_Thank you, here it is, the update! Enjoy!_

**SomebodyWhoCares: **_:( *Pats back* there there, it'll get better. I promise._

**Marine76: **_Thank you for reading and reviewing :)_

**Lorna Roxen: **_I'm sorry :(_

**Beauty422: **_Thank you :) that means I'm doing Charlotte right :D_

* * *

**Welcome back everyone!  
**

* * *

Sookie was soaking in the tub after Bill and herself made love. There were candles everywhere and music softly playing to make it feel like a romantic setting for her.

She felt so sore and would occasionally flinch with she moved her lower body in a certain way, but Bill was right in saying the hot water would help her.

Bill stood naked in front of a mirror as Sookie watched him.

She spotted that he did indeed have a reflection. "Wait a minute. I thought you were supposed to be invisible in a mirror."

Bill smiled as he chuckled, everyone always asks that. "We started most of the myths about ourselves many centuries ago." Bill walked toward the tub. "If humans thought that we couldn't be seen in a mirror, it was another way for us to prove that we weren't vampires. And that way, we could stay hid." Bill stepped into the tub with Sookie.

"So what about holy water?"

Bill splashed the water lightly. "Just water."

"Crucifixes?"

"Geometry."

"Garlic?" Sookie asked with a smile, liking the information he was sharing with her.

"It's irritating, but that's pretty much it." Bill shrugged.

Sookie leaned back to the wall of the tub. "I feel a little weak."

"Of course you do. I fed on your blood." Bill placed his hand on her naked shoulder. "You should take some vitamin B-12 to replenish."

"Will I need to do that every day?"

"If you don't mind, yes. And no garlic." He joked, making her laugh.

"Is it always like this?" Sookie asked after a moment.

"No, it is not."

"I never thought I'd be able to..." Sookie blushed lightly.

Bill placed his hand over his heart. "I am honored that you chose me."

Sookie looked away as a memory popped into her head.

* * *

'_Her tiny little legs.' Bartlett thought as he watched a younger Sookie try to do her math homework, not knowing that the young girl was hearing his thoughts. 'Flexible and smooth.'_

_Bartlett snapped out of his thoughts. "How's the homework comin'?"_

"_I hate math." Sookie pouted. "Gran usually helps me."_

"_Maybe I can help." His eyes scanned her skin. 'Her skin is perfect. So soft.' He patted his lap. "Come sit on my lap so I can see you better."_

_Sookie went over and sat in his lap, and Bartlett held back a groan from the feel of her skin and scent of her hair. "I'm good at this. It's easier than you think." He mentally took a breath in to control himself. 'No hair anywhere on her body.' He moved her hair back. 'Oh my.'_

"_Uncle Bartlett loves you, sweetie."_

* * *

Sookie snapped out of the memory. "It was just... touching. Wasn't nearly as bad as what happens to some girls."

Bill was angry that anyone would every do those things to a child. "Did you tell anyone?"

"Gran." Sookie saw his hand in a fist, he had kept it like that since she started the story. "She ran him off and never spoke to him again. Her own brother."

"It wasn't your fault."

Sookie's tone turned cold at those words. "I know that." Her tone returned to normal. "But... Here I am. I mean... Just had one of the most important experiences in a girl's life. And... It was so, so perfect. Great. I hate that... I can't not think about him."

Bill carefully pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "You think about whatever you think about. It's okay. You're safe with me." Now that Sookie couldn't see his face anymore, a dark look flashed across his face.

He would avenge Sookie, get rid of the man that caused her nightmares since childhood.

* * *

"You motherfuckers gonna have to be..." Lafayette paused as he licked his lips into the camera. "Patient." He moved back as he opened his hoodie to show that he was shirtless underneath. "There's good things coming your way." He threw the hoodie to the side, showing the camera his golden thong popping out of his low riding jeans. "This ain't Christmas morning, up on caffeine, ripping off that cheap Wal-Mart paper to get your blender." He turned around, his back to the camera as he slowly lowered his jeans. "Whole lot of creativity went into this package and I want you to enjoy..."

Jason opened the door and moved his eyes away quickly. "Whoa!"

Lafayette grabbed the statue at his side to defend himself when he saw it was Jason. "Motherfucker."

"Back up the truck, man."

Lafayette pointed the statue his way. "Don't fuckin' creep, bitch. You're fuckin' creepin'. What the fuck you doin' here?"

Jason started to fidget. "I just need to get some more V."

Lafayette glared at him. "I need you to run your ass out of my goddamn doorway, 'cause I'm fuckin' workin'." He pointed to the camera.

"Come on, buddy. I just need a little." Jason pleaded.

"I told you not to take too much."

"Yeah, I know." Jason sighed.

Lafayette continued. "And you wound up in the hospital. I said keep quiet about where it came from, and you fuckin' ran off at the mouth to Tara. Then you got vamped up and fuckin' threw a cop around. You can't handle the shit, buddy." Lafayette spat mockingly.

Jason took a step forward. "Look, I will pay however you want. I'll even show my wiener on your website."

Lafayette pointed to Jason. "You can take your little stumpy white dick and get the fuck up out my joint. That's what I want."

Jason scoffed. "And what you gonna do? You gonna call the law?" he snorted and went to the cabinet night table and was ready to open it when Lafayette came up behind him and held his arms back, locking his arms.

"Fuck. What'cha got? Don't fuckin' fuck me, motherfucker. Hear me?" Lafayette spat into Jason's ear as he hissed in pain. "'Cause I will fuck your ass up. You get me?" Lafayette threw Jason toward the door. "Get the fuck up outta here."

Jason opened the door to leave when he looked back to Lafayette. "Oh, can you at least tell me where I can find some more?"

"Go to the fuckin' morgue, 'cause that's where you're goin'." Lafayette yelled as he marched toward the door, scaring Jason away. "Get the fuck outa here." Lafayette locked his doors and peeked through the blinders. "Bitch."

* * *

Bill pushed against a wall, and a click echoed through the room to show that it was a secret door. He went in and lifted the secret door on the floor that was attached to the rug. "This is where I spend my days."

"Does anyone ever get in there with you?" Sookie looked up at Bill as he came back to stand by her.

"This is not a place for you."

"So we can never sleep beside each other."

Bill frowned and held Sookie's shoulders. "No one else knows where I rest."

Sookie nodded, feeling touched he had showed her this.

Bill lowered his head and placed a kiss on her lips before going into the hole. He shut the door, never breaking Sookie's eye sight.

Sookie sighed as she exited the home, the sun was coming up as she slowly made her way home with her nightgown in her arms and wearing one of Bill's button up shirts.

It was too early for people to be up, so Sookie didn't worry.

Sookie opened the door and locked it after her.

She paused as she heard the floor boards creaking in the living room.

Was it the murderer? Did he come to kill her off too?

She slowly made her way toward where the sound of someone rummaging through the things.

Sookie gasped as Jason jumped back. "Fuck."

"Jason? What are you doin'?" she saw items in his hands.

"Nothin'." Jason felt like he was caught and went to quickly walk pass Sookie when the twin holes in her neck. He groaned. "You went ahead and did it, huh? My own sister." He snarled his lip in disgust at her. "Nothin' but a damn fangbanger. Now, you saved it all these years for a fuckin' vampire?"

"Bill is a gentleman." Sookie defended Bill.

"He bit you."

Sookie glared at Jason. "He doesn't hit me, which is more than I can say for you."

Jason sighed. "I tried to apologize for that, but you wouldn't let me."

Sookie looked at the candle sticks in Jason's hands. "What are you doin' with that Gran's candlesticks?"

Jason paused. "I'm just takin' half of what's mine."

"They were her wedding present from her **mother**."

Jason tried to shrug pass. "I need the money."

Sookie stopped him. "For what? You have a job and a house."

"Sook, it's none of your business."

Sookie shook her head. "Gran might have spoiled you rotten, but I won't. This is my house now. You put those things down and get out." She spat the last words at him.

Jason scoffed and walked pass Sookie, when she grabbed the bag in his hand, making it rip and spill the contents inside.

Things from Gran's room were on the ground, even her jewelry that she wore on her wedding day and every Sunday to church.

Sookie looked up at Jason in disbelief. "You were gonna sell her jewelry?"

Jason needed to get out now. He quickly moved to the door and walked out, only the candlesticks in hand. He didn't look back as he entered his truck and drove toward the pawn shop.

* * *

**Bang Bang**

Charlotte groaned in her bed as the door downstairs was being banged on. '_Gah… what…'_

**BANG BANG BANG**

The knocking got louder.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Charlotte got out of bed, grabbed a robe, and went to the door. She opened the door to see Sookie with a sad look. "Sookie? What happened? Come in, come in." she moved out of the way to let Sookie in then closed the door. "What's wrong?"

Sookie sat on the love seat. She took an emerald green and brown throw pillow and put it on her lap. "I came home this morning and found Jason rummaging in the house. He was taking Gran's stuff, like her jewelry and the candle holders that her mother gave her as a wedding present."

Charlotte was shocked to hear that. "What? Why?"

"He was going to sell them. I don't know for what though. He has a damn house and a job!" Sookie sniffled and hugged the throw pillow close to her chest.

Charlotte paused, going through Sookie's words. "Wait… what do you mean you came home this morning?" Sookie became wide eyed as she stared at Charlotte, blushing and pushing her head into the pillow, mumbling. Charlotte sat next to her. "Sookie… you can tell me."

Sookie mumbled once again into the pillow, making Charlotte sigh.

"Sook, lass, I can't understand you. How about you give me the pillow?" Charlotte went to reach for it when Sookie held onto it even tighter and moved away from Charlotte's hand. "Give me the pillow!" Charlotte attacked her, trying to pull the pillow but Sookie held on tight.

"I SLEPT WITH BILL!" Sookie screamed at the top of her lungs as the pillow was moving away from her grip.

Charlotte froze. "What?"

Sookie looked at Charlotte, waiting for the look of disgust to show on her face. "I slept with Bill last night." She repeated.

Charlotte let go of the pillow and stared at Sookie. "What?" she said even louder. She was shocked to hear that from Sookie, not expecting it.

Charlotte's next action threw Sookie off guard. Instead of Charlotte screaming that she was a fang banger and to get out, she was attacked into a hug as Charlotte yelled out congrats.

Sookie was stiff but after a while, but she returned the hug with her face red as hell.

"Bet you had a full night." Charlotte laughed as she teased and backed away. "Sorry Sook, um, does Jason know? That you and Bill had sex." _*****_

Sookie nodded sadly. "He said he couldn't believe that I saved it all this time for a vampire, and called me a fang-banger." Sookie scoffed. "I'm so mad at home for bringing Uncle Bartlett to the funeral."

Charlotte watched Sookie. "Why are you so scared of him?" Sookie snapped her head toward Charlotte. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but should I worry for your safety if that man comes around again?"

Sookie shook her head. "It's okay…" she sighed as she got comfortable on her seat. "Uncle Bartlett is Gran's brother, but he was ran off from Gran because…" she started to fidget. "When I was real young, I heard these… things from him when I was in the room. He watched me for a time, just that, but then…"

Realization crossed Charlotte's face, then it turned to anger. "That nasty son of a bitch! Does Jason know?" Sookie shook her head. "Sook, you're mad at him because he invited your uncle, but he doesn't know what that filthy man had done."

Sookie looked away, she was right, but Jason knew that Gran had kicked out Bartlett.

Charlotte saw the bite marks on Sookie's neck when she scratched them. "Sook, do you want a scarf or something to hide that?" she pointed to the holes. "Most people are already talking shit, we don't want them having more ammo to use against you."

Sookie rubbed the bite mark softly. "Sure, what do you got?"

"Follow me, I think I got a few you'd like."

* * *

At work, Sookie was a ray of sunshine, wearing a nice green printed scarf over the bite mark. At the center of this lightweight sage wrap sat a pink sewing machine encircled in DIY-inspired patterns and a measuring tape trim.

Sookie fell in love with it as soon as she saw it and Charlotte gave it to Sookie.

Charlotte was right in the middle of walking toward Lafayette to place an order when she saw the three men that caused Lafayette some problems, aka the AIDS burger guys.

Charlotte got to Lafayette quickly. "Hello handsome!" she greeted him.

Lafayette looked up to greet the woman when he saw the men. His good mood disappeared and he went toward them when Sam stopped him.

"I'm paying you to cook, not beat on customers." Sam warned him.

"Then I want a mother-fucking raise."

Charlotte snorted softly at his answer and walked to table number 3, to get their order.

"I'll think about it, but 'til then, no trouble. We're gettin' busy." Sam pointed his finger at Lafayette in a warning.

Terry walked over to Sam carrying a pack of beer for the fridge. "Tara called. She ain't comin' in." he informed Sam.

"What?" he wanted Terry to explain more but the man already walked away. Sam sighed. "Hell, we're already short a waitress."

Sookie nearly skipped by Sam to the order window. "Don't worry, Sam. We'll make it work."

"Well, goddamn." Lafayette walked over to Sookie as she stacked up her tray. "Look at you. All pornalicious. What kind of crazy mix you done and got yourself into?" he smirked, he did always love juice details.

Sookie just smiled. "Can't I just be in a good mood without it being a big deal? It's a pretty night outside, and I'm glad to be enjoying it with my friends. Oh! And I got a new scarf!"

Lafayette nodded. "Very cute baby girl." He complimented as she walked by.

* * *

Jason was just getting home when his cell rang. "Yeah?" he answered, not looking at the number.

It was Randi Sue, the woman Jason had spent the night with when his Gran was murdered. "It's me."

Jason paused, not really knowing who she was. "Hey. Who's me?"

Randi Sue giggled into the payphone. "Randi Sue. Like you don't know." She purred.

Jason finally remembered. "Oh, hey! How's it goin'?"

"Well, I'm at Merlotte's, and I'm just waitin' for you to come on down and buy me a drink."

"I ain't comin' to Merlotte's tonight." Jason informed her as he took off his sweaty tank.

Randi Sue's tone became hard. "You ain't avoidin' me, are you? 'Cause that's shit's not gonna fly, cowboy. Not after the other night."

Jason was use to that tone already. "Of course not. It's just that I'm going into Shreveport tonight, that's all." He sprayed some body spray on his chest and pits.

Randi Sue relaxed. "Can I come?"

"Sure. I want to go to that vampire bar. You know where it's at?"

Randi Sue tensed up. "I may not know much, but I do know better than to associate myself with people of low moral character." She hissed into the phone.

Jason became confused, why was she yelling at him? "Oh, okay."

"I hope you enjoy spending eternity in hell! Asshole!" Randi Sue yelled into the phone before hanging up.

She fixed her breasts and marched away toward the bar.

* * *

Charlotte walked towards Lafayette and saw that he made her order from before. She put it onto her tray but stopped when she saw what he was doing.

He was putting a spoon over the stove fire.

Charlotte shook her head and laughed. "Hey Terry!" she called out to Terry.

Terry turned around to see Charlotte. "Hey kitty!" he patted her on the head like a small kitten and went back to what he was doing. He liked Kitty, she was a nice and pretty girl that was too big for this small town.

"Terry." Lafayette called out to the man, making him turn around again. "Will you run that to them crackers?" he pointed to the men that had bothered him before.

Terry just nodded. "Sure thing." He picked up the plate carefully.

"Thank you so much, baby."

* * *

Sookie walked over to Arlene, who was picking up her order of beers. "Don't you look nice tonight." She complimented her. "I love how you did your hair."

Arlene smiled. "Well, thank you." She spotted the scarf around Sookie's neck and gasped lightly. "Honey. That scarf is double cute."

Sookie couldn't stop smiling.

Arlene narrowed her eyes to the younger woman. "There's something different about you. You need to tell me what is goin' on. Is it a man?" she always did love the gossip.

"I'm not really comfortable discussing my personal business. Especially not here."

Arlene placed a hand on her hip. "Everyone else's personal life is open to you. I forgive you 'cause I know you can't help that, but it does make being your friend kinda lopsided." She saw Sookie's grin and realized where she had seen that grin before. "Please tell me it was Sam, and not that vampire."

Sookie nodded with a giant smile. "Yes, it was Bill." As quick as Arlene's smile came, it disappeared as Sookie continued. "And I think I might be in love with him. Don't tell anybody, okay?" Sookie grabbed her tray and moved to the order window when one of the three men that bothered Lafayette stood up and dropped his scolding hot spoon.

"Goddamn it! Fuck!" the man cursed.

Lafayette chuckled then cleared his throat. "Sook, order up."

* * *

Arlene rushed over to her boyfriend, Rene, who was watching the TV over the bar with Sam, who was working the bar. "Sookie has been with that vampire."

Rene brushed it off. "That's just bar talk."

"She told me so herself." Arlene gasped as she had a thought. "Oh my Lord. Suppose she gets pregnant. How in the world can she nurse a baby with fangs?"

Rene returned his eyes t the screen. "You just be her friend. She need one now more than ever."

Sam turned to Sookie as she passed by the bar to give the man his order.

"There you go. You're gonna love that okra special. It's so fresh, it'll hop right off your plate." Sookie turned around to see Sam. "Don't go anywhere. I need two Bud."

Sam ripped the scarf off of her neck and moved her head to see the bite marks as she fussed out of his grip.

"You keep your hands to yourself, Sam Merlotte. You have no right to touch me."

"You're a damn fool, you know that?" Sam yelled as he pointed at her.

Sookie glared at Sam. "What I do on my own time is no concern of yours." Sookie turned to face the entire restaurant. "Or any of y'all's." she turned back to Sam. "Yes, I had sex with Bill, and since every one of y'all's too chicken to ask, it was great. I enjoyed every second of it. And if you don't like that, you can just fire me!" Sookie took back the scarf and slammed the tray into Sam's chest before walking away.

* * *

Jason made his way toward the Fangtasia entrance where Pam stood. His hands were shaking and he felt twitchy.

Pam spotted him and smirked. "Your momma know you're out in the big city?" country boy smell was coming right off him.

"Well, my momma's dead."

"So am I. Let me see some ID." Jason went into his wallet and took out his ID, having it over to Pam. Pam had to hold back an annoyed groan as she saw the last name. "Jason Stackhouse from Bon Temps? You related to Sookie by any chance?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah. She's my sister."

"What about a Charlotte Griffin?"

Jason nodded again. "Yeah, she's my sister's friend. Why, how do you know them?"

"They stand out." She scanned Jason. "Do you?"

"Maybe. In other ways."

Pam gave him back his ID. "Why are you here?"

"Well, you know, I was... I heard it was cool." He thought quickly. "I wanted to check it out, see what's up. I'm one of those open-minded kind of guys."

Pam grabbed his eyesight and started to glamor him. "Tell me why you came here."

"I want some vampire blood." Jason licked his lips. "What time do you get off work?"

Pam scoffed. "You came for my blood?" she released him. "Yes, you're right. You're nothing like your sister." She dropped her fangs. "Go on in." Jason passed her when she added over her shoulder. "And good luck gettin' out."

* * *

Bartlett was throwing out the trash, and was weakly pushing the wheelchair up the ramp when a creak of pressure on wood made him stop.

He looked up to see a man there, Bill. "I don't keep cash in the house."

"I'm not here for money." Bartlett's grip on the wheels loosened as he noticed this man was a vampire and started to slowly roll down toward the bottom of the ramp, but Bill appeared behind him and stopped the wheelchair. "I'm here for Sookie."

Bill released his fangs and stabbed them into Bartlett's neck.

* * *

Eric scanned the floor, spotting more women with black hair popping up as the days went pass.

Seems like the women had noticed a pattern in the women that he was taking interest into these past few nights.

He would get over the smell of hair dye and strong perfume as he dived into the memory of lavender and vanilla.

Pam broke his train of thought as she came to his throne. "You're being very annoying these pass few nights."

Eric didn't answer her as he continued to watch the crowd, ignoring people that graveled at his feet.

Pam sighed, knowing what would get him out of this funk. "The brother of Stackhouse is here, and he knows Charlotte." That caught Eric's attention. She pointed to Jason's form that was looking around confused. "Over there." the walked away toward the door.

Eric rose from his throne and made his way to Jason. "Come." Was all he said to the man as he walked away toward his office.

Jason hurried after the tall Viking.

Eric shut the door as soon as Jason entered and turned to Jason, looking down at him. "Now, is it true you know a Charlotte Griffin?"

Jason tilted his head to side. "Uh, yeah. She's my sister's friend."

Eric started to glamor him as soon as those words came out of his mouth. "Now, you will tell all you know about Miss Charlotte Griffin."

"Sure." A glazed look went across Jason's face. "She's real pretty, got a bangin' body. Tried to hit on her but she just denied me." A snarl came across his face. "She's real open minded about you guys, huge turn off for me."

"And how is she with Bill Compton?"

"Oh she's real buddy-buddy with him, it's disgusting."

"I know what you mean." Eric mumbled. "Now, do you know where she happens to live?"

Jason shook his head without taking his eyes from Eric. "Nope, only Gran and Sookie really knew where she lives."

Eric sighed. His idiot was useless. "Fine. When you step out of this office, you will not remember our talk, or even our encounter." Eric looked away as Jason walked pass him.

"Why are you so hell bent on that human?" Pam stood at the door, hands on her hips.

Eric gave her a quick look. "What do you mean?"

Pam walked more into the office. "What I mean is that you've been sulking in the bar for days now, and I noticed a pattern in the girls you've been feeding on, so has others." Pam sighed. "Now, I know what can get you out of this depressingly annoying state." Pam crossed her arms and smirked. "But it'll cost you."

Eric raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"Your card. I saw some real cute pumps and a matching outfit that I want, and for that, I'll give you her number."

Eric piped up. "You have her number?"

Pam shrugged. "Of course. Saw it in Stackhouse's wallet when I ID'd them." Pam stuck out her hand for Eric's card.

Eric rolled his eyes and handed the card to Pam.

Pam wrote down the number on a piece of paper and handed it Eric. "Have fun." She walked up, tucking the card into her dress.

Eric look at the slip of paper with a grin.

* * *

Charlotte's phone started to vibrate, scaring her a bit since she wasn't expecting it.

She reached into her apron to take it out and looked at the screen. It was an unknown number.

Charlotte rushed over to Sam at the bar and asked if it was alright if she could take a call.

He agreed and told Sookie to take her tables until she returned.

Once outside, Charlotte answered her cell. "Hello?"

"Hello." The male on the other line purred.

Charlotte frowned. "Um, who is this?" the voice sounded so familiar…

"Why I'm hurt, don't you remember me? Humph." The man on the other line spoke sarcastically.

Charlotte's frown deepened. "I'm sorry, but I really don't remember who you are."

"It's me, Eric." The vampire from the bar.

A cold chill ran down her spine. "How did you get my number?" She asked him in a hard tone. She never gave him her number, she would've remembered.

Eric smirked. "Oh, I have many ways. Now, can you please come to my bar?"

"What? No! I'm working!" Charlotte scoffed. "Besides, I barely know you, hell I don't even know you!" she yelled into the phone.

Eric pouted. "Oh come on now, I miss you." His pout disappeared and a grin replaced it. "Besides, it was either this, or find you myself. Now which will it be, sweetheart?"

Charlotte hung up and angrily screamed at it, pretending it was Eric.

She marched inside. She needed to speak to Sam.

* * *

Eric waited on the phone, watching people in the bar as they went on with their lives.

Eric saw Pam at the door, openly flirting with a woman that was very little leather.

He looked back at the phone, checking to see if she had answered back.

A small _**beep**_ had announced to him that he had a new text message.

He opened it up and smirked at what it said: _I hate you._

_Wear something sexy._

A beep alerted another text.

_Fuck off._

* * *

Sam saw the angry look on Charlotte's face as she walked toward him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Charlotte sighed and brushed her curls back. "I'm so sorry for this, but do you think I could leave a bit early right now? I'm having a bit of a problem."

Sam frowned and motioned for them to talk in his office. "What's wrong?" he asked as soon as he closed the door.

"You remember the night Sookie and I went to Shreveport?" Sam nodded. "Well, it just so happens a vampire we met there found my number and wants to meet up."

Sam was wide eyed. "Are you sure that's safe?"

"Either I go to him, or he comes here Sam, and I know how bad it can get if he comes here."

Sam sighed. "I don't like this."

"I know, but I need to get him off my tail and leave me alone." Charlotte took off her apron and handed it to him. "I promise to make up the time."

Charlotte walked out, leaving Sam there holding her apron.

* * *

Eric waited for 20 minutes. 20 boring minutes filled with people taking pictures of himself, his establishment, other vampires, and of people, both male and female, throwing themselves at his feet for him to sink his fangs into them.

None of them called out to him like the Irish woman did though.

Pam smirked as she spotted Charlotte walking toward her. "Well, look who came back, my favorite Irish lass. I guess you couldn't stay away huh?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I'm here to see Eric."

Pam chuckled. "Not like that you aren't." she motioned to her uniform. "Come with me."

Pam wrapped her arm around Charlotte's and dragged her to Eric's office. She was gonna have fun with this.

Eric was on his phone when a blonde female tourist, came up to him.

"Excuse me." Her timid voice annoyed him but he slowly looked up at her. "May I take a picture of you?"

Eric put his phone down at a little stand next to his throne and folded my hands in front of his face. For effect, he made his fangs come out. "You may."

As soon as she took the picture, Long Shadow was behind her, took her phone, and smashed it. "No pictures." He said slowly to her.

"He said I could take it." She replied pathetically, not understanding what was going on.

"I did not say you could keep it." Eric answered with a smirk and resumed to texting on his phone.

Long Shadow laughed at her and she ran away.

'_Damnit what is taking so long?' _Eric thought as he looked toward the office door.

* * *

"Why the hell are we in here Pam?" Charlotte was currently sitting as Pam was roaming around.

Pam stopped gathering things and looked at Charlotte. "Take off those clothes and shoes."

Charlotte gave Pam a look but did as she was told. She placed her clothes on the chair she was sitting on and her shoes next to it.

Charlotte turned around to find Pam looking at her with a smirk and some clothes in her hands.

"Nice." Pam handed the woman the clothes. "Here you go, change into this. I'll help you with the back."

Charlotte unfolded the cloth and saw it was a satin red corset dress with boning to waist, front hook & eye closure and front and back lace-up. It had shoulder and garter straps.

Charlotte sighed and put it on. Pam helped tighten the lacing in the back as best as she could so Charlotte could still breathe.

As Charlotte was looking in the mirror, she saw Pam leave her side, then come back with some sheer thigh high stockings and some black velvet round toe platform heels.

Charlotte finished putting everything together and looked in the mirror, it looked good! It would certainly help her blend here a bit. "Pam, I- what are you doing?"

Pam was now in front of Charlotte with some makeup, smirking. "Go sit down. I'm going to make this look perfect." She dragged Charlotte to the chair and put her head back as she did Charlotte's makeup.

After a couple minutes she stopped. "There, perfect! Go look in the mirror!"

Charlotte stood up and walked slowly to the mirror. She gasped.

Her eyes were had nude eye shadow with black eyeliner on her upper eyelid. Her cheeks had a soft amount of blush and red lipstick. "Wow Pam. This looks amazing! But why did you do this?" _*****_

Pam smirked. "Well, I am pretty amazing." A vibrating noise was heard from the desk. Pam went over and opened it. "Come on. Eric's impatient."

Pam walked to the door with Charlotte following behind, the music overpowering and the stares they got as they made their way toward the throne.

Charlotte stood in front of him and glared.

Eric smirked as the sight. "My, all this for me? You shouldn't have." he looked over her body. "Glad you did though."

Charlotte took a breath to calm herself down. _*****_ "What do you want Eric?" she crossed her arms and popped her hip out, making Eric grin even more.

He pointed to a chair next to him. Charlotte sat down and he started to speak. "What? I can't invite you over 'cause I missed you?" Charlotte gave him a 'seriously, why?' face. "Alright, alright. I want to make a deal with you."

"For?" Charlotte crossed her legs and Eric's eyes quickly went over the skin that showed. Charlotte cleared her throat. "Mr. Northman."

Eric ripped his eyes away. "Oh, we're on last names huh? A little role-play?" he winked and Charlotte rolled her eyes, holding the urge to punch him. "Fine, I asked you to come to offer you a... job."

Charlotte lifted her eye brow at him. "I already have a job, Mr. Northman."

Eric waved it off. "Yes well, I'm offering you a better one, and the fact that I can mark you as mine instead of Bill's." he spat Bill's name.

Charlotte cleared her throat to get attention as his eyes started to venture toward her chest. "What makes you think I would accept this offer?"

Eric smirked at her. "Because, you'll have more money than you ever desired, my dear. That, and as you would be marked mine, there will be very good sex in the deal."

"Right." Charlotte stared at him. She stood up and smooth over the dress before walking down the step, and started to walk towards the door. "Nope, not interested." Charlotte made it to the door where she spotted Pam. "Goodbye Pam. I'll return the dress tomorrow when I come for my uniform."

Pam gave a small wave with a grin as Eric watched Charlotte leave in disbelief. Why hadn't she accepted the money? Everyone had a price, and money and sex were normally the things that made people agree.

Charlotte got into her car and drove all the way home, with her phone constantly ringing from the calls from Eric.

She grew angry and threw it in the back seat so she wouldn't have to deal with it.

It finally stopped ringing, thankfully.

Charlotte parked her car as soon as she reached her home.

* * *

Sookie grabbed the Dixie Draft and made her way toward the table with Royce and his boys, the same guys that upset Lafayette.

Royce's thoughts entered her mind as she placed the Draft on their table. _'What kind of stupid bitch would go and do something like that?'_ he glared at the holes in Sookie's neck.

"Something like what, Royce?" Sookie spoke up.

Royce put his glass down. "Fuck a vampire."

His friend snorted. "Fuck a vampire? Hell, no. I like my meat alive." They all laughed by everyone paused as 3 vampires entered the place.

It was Malcolm, Diane, and Liam.

Diane flashed to a booth where a young man was, scared. "Well, hey there, sugar." She purred.

Malcolm turned to Sam. "Get us three Tru-Bloods."

Sam glared at them. "Y'all need to go somewhere else. This is a family place. Locals only."

Malcolm grinned. "We just closed on a place up the road, so that makes us official citizens of Renard Parish. We're the new locals."

Sam stepped forward. "My place, my rules."

"Discrimination against vampires is punishable by law in the great State of Louisiana." Malcolm shrugged. "Personally, I don't give a fuck, but I am thirsty."

"You are not welcome here." Sam threatened.

Diane chuckled from her spot, caressing the young man's hair. "That shit only works in a private home."

Malcolm smiled and gave a dramatic gasp as soon as he spotted Sookie. "How nice to see you again, Sookie." Diane threw the young man to the side as Malcolm got closer. "You are looking delectable as always."

Sam looked between Malcolm and Sookie, who was glaring at Malcolm. "You know them?"

"We've met."

Malcolm noticed the holes in her neck. "Well, well. It looks like little Miss Holdout has given up the goods. Brava." Terry was slowly making his way around without anyone noticing. "Did he leave enough for the rest of us? If not we could always use your little exotic friend."

Sookie tensed up as her glare hardened. "We are his."

"Well, he is not here, is he?" Malcolm looked around. "And while Bill's away, Malcolm will always play." He released his fangs, making Sookie jump back.

Sookie gained her strength and pushed Malcolm back. "Don't you think for one second I'd ever have anything to do with you. I'm sure you were trash while you were alive, and now you're just dead trash."

Malcolm chuckled. "I'm gonna drain you so slowly, you're gonna beg me to kill you."

Terry chose this moment to attack. "Jihad this, motherfucker!" he charged at them but Diane threw him pass her toward the pool table area.

Sam took a pool cue from a mad and snapped it in half on his knee, making a stake.

Malcolm pointed at Sam. "You are a dead man."

"Maybe. But I'm gonna take one of y'all with me." Sam promised. He went to charge as Sookie called out his name.

Liam stopped him, threw the stake into the wall by Arlene, making her scream, and pinned Sam onto the bar counter. "I'm gonna reach down your throat and yank you inside out by your dick."

"Please leave him alone!" Sookie yelled.

Bill entered the restaurant. He had felt Sookie's fear and ran. "Stop this!" he called out. "Now!" he walked over to Malcolm. "You're here for me, not them."

Malcolm grinned. "We had to get your attention, and I do believe it worked."

"What do you want?" Bill growled.

Malcolm pouted. "You never called me back." He took the steps to stand in front of Bill. "Now, if I remembered what feelings were, mine might be hurt."

Diane flashed to him and caressed his cheek. "Join our nest, Bill. Forget these blood sacks." She threw a look of disgust toward the humans.

"Yeah. Mainstreamin's for pussies." Liam spat behind him.

"Let's party like we used to, huh?" Diane chuckled softly as she touched Bill's shoulders and chest. "We used to have so much fun."

Bill looked at Sookie, the fear in her eyes that his kind had caused, but not only to her, to all these people. They would be saver if he never saw them again… if he never saw her again… Sookie… "Alright. Let's go." Bill's sudden acceptance shocked the vampires and Sookie.

Sookie shook her head. "Bill, what are you doin'?"

"I should be with my own."

"But you're not like them. You're better than they'll ever be."

Bill took a step toward Sookie. "I am not human, Sookie. I am vampire." He nodded goodbye to her and they left. He gave one last look to Sookie before disappearing from her view.

"Well, that ain't right," Royce spoke up. "Them comin' in here like that.

"Ain't right them things even exist."

"Well, it is a full moon tonight."

* * *

**There you go! Chapter 11!**

**We got to see Eric! **

**The ideas of this chapter goes to Singerdreamer42, I will say this again, she is amazing!**


	12. Vampire In Your Cleavage

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**chibichibi98: **_More scenes like that to come :)_

**Fandomenforcer: **_Don't hurt yourself lol Glad you love her!_

**SomebodyWhoCares: **_Eric is gonna try harder :)_

**Beauty422: **_Like Pam's, I love her shoes lol._

**Marine76: **_No problem :)_

**rubybelle218: **_*To self* don't let them see you cry! :) Wow, so you've been through everything with this story. Thank you so much! Here is the next chapter!_

* * *

Sookie entered Bill's home to find it empty.

'Maybe he's in his cubby.' She thought as she walked over to the false wall.

Sookie lifted the fake rug/door and saw it was empty as well, just some old books.

She walked the living room where the sheet where they made love was still in front of the fireplace.

She sat down on the sofa and waited.

He was bound to come home right?

* * *

Royce and his friends were scoping out the house where the vampires lived in.

Royce took the ripped rag and was putting it into a bottle of vodka.

One of his friends noticed. "What are you doin'?"

"Turning this shit into napalm. I ain't taking no chances." His friends did the same. When they finished, Royce spoke again. "Alright, boys. I'm gonna take the front porch. You boys go around back to the back windows."

"Which windows?"

"Don't matter, fucktard." One of the men hit the other.

"You'll fuckin' spill it." The man whined.

"Enough!" Royce broke them up. "You wait 'til you hear me break the glass. Alright?" his friends nodded.

They ran toward the house and threw their Molotovs. "Go! Go! Hurry up! Go! Go!"

One of the men ended up getting his arm caught on fire and started to run as he screamed.

"Stop running, dipshit!"

They tackled him down and put his arm out, then ran as the sheiks of the vampires inside echoed through the area.

* * *

Sookie awoke at the sound of sirens on Bill's sofa.

She got up and ran toward the hole in the cubby, but it was still empty.

Where was he?

* * *

Sookie beeped her horn as she drove to the house that had firefighters and police there.

Bud spotted her car and turned to the firefighter he was chatting with. "Excuse me."

Sookie got out the car and jumped over the tape as she heard 2 men talking to each other.

"Special of the day, country fried vampire."

"This'll take the heat off of them having to find out who's killing those women."

Sookie ran pass them to where Andy and Bud were. "Is Bill in there?"

"No way of knowin'." Bud answered. "They're awful messy," Bud commented as the firemen took out coffins and placed them on the lawn.

"But there was four of 'em." Andy continued.

Sookie's heart dropped. Was Bill in one of them?

Bud came up to Sookie and place his hand on her shoulder. "Sookie, are you okay? You want some water?"

"Four?" Sookie turned her head to Andy. "You're sure you found 4 bodies?"

"We shouldn't even be telling you this."

"Not now. Not with me."

Andy sighed. "There's 4 sets of remains inside four coffins."

"Oh, my God." Sookie gasped and went to run toward the coffin but Andy held her arm.

"We can't let you go in there."

Sookie glared at him. "If you don't take your hands off me right now, I swear to God, I will kill you." She ripped her arm out of his grip and ran up to the coffins.

Mike Spencer spotted her. "Sweetheart, you don't wanna come up here."

"Jiminy Christmas." An FBI investigator gasped as he saw the bloody bubbly mess inside the coffin they opened up. "That's what happens to vampires?"

"Evidently. Plus, we got three more." The mess made the investigator and Sookie gag but not Mike. "I hope you skipped breakfast." He turned to Sookie. "Did Bud send you up here to make an ID? 'Cause..."

Sookie turned and ran back to her car.

"Sookie, you okay?" Bud asked her as she ran by.

Sookie went home and called Bill cell, but got his machine.

"Bill Compton. To leave a voice message, press one or just wait..." she hung up and looked at the muddy tracks she left.

She groaned and got a bucket and brush. She was scrubbing the floor when she remembered her Gran had been in the same spot, all covered in blood. She tried to scrub harder, to get her mind off of it, but the memory got stronger.

"Shit!" she cursed as she threw the brush. She grabbed a rag, wiped the mud clean, and ran out of the house toward Charlotte's.

* * *

Sookie sat on Charlotte's couch as the woman tried to sooth her sobs.

"Sookie, what's wrong?" Charlotte asked as she watched her friend cry. _*****_

Sookie explained everything that happened from after Charlotte left to that morning.

"He never came home!" Sookie sobbed. "I waited at his house but he never did, then I heard the sirens across the way and ran to find out that they found 4 coffins in a house fire." Sookie chocked on a sob. "I couldn't take it anymore. I ran home. I called him, you know, just in case it wasn't him inside there, but it just went straight to voice mail. Then I saw I made a mess and started to clean, because Gran likes her house clean, and I got this sudden flash of her, on the floor all bloody. Charlotte, I couldn't hold it in anymore." She sobbed hard as Charlotte gave her more tissues.

"Sook, I'm worried for you." Charlotte spoke softly to her friend.

"Everyone around me is dying!" Sookie's hair hair was a mess, the mascara from last night running down her cheeks as she cried.

"That's not true Sook." Charlotte tried to calm her down.

"Yes it is!" Sookie just got up and stormed out of Charlotte's house.

Charlotte watched her confused but tired.

_'She's gonna stress the hell out of me.'_ Charlotte stood up, threw away the tissues away.

Sookie needed to be alone right now.

* * *

Tara was walking to the kitchen entry way from the back, a smile on her face from the amazing morning.

Her smile dropped as she saw Sookie's body halfway into the oven.

"SOOKIE!" Tara yelled as she ran toward her friend and pulled her out. She was shocked to see that Sookie was wearing a small mask to cover her mouth and nose. "Jesus Christ, what the hell are you doing?"

Sookie removed the mask. "I'm cleanin', what does it look like? Watch your feet. I just waxed."

Tara glared at Sookie. "I hope you mean the floor."

Sookie rolled her eyes at her friend. "Can I help you? I'm up to my elbows in Easy-Off."

Tara smiled, remembering the amazing morning she had. "My mama made me hoecakes this morning."

"So?"

"She cooked me breakfast. When's the last time you saw my momma lift a finger before noon for anything besides Mad Dog 20/20?" Tara began to explain her night. "We went into the woods to get a $445 hoodoo exorcism last night. You do not wanna get me started on that."

"My grandmother's dead." Sookie cut her off, her bad mood still in effect. "At least you got someone to make breakfast for you. You ever stop thinkin' about what's happening with others before you barge in on them?"

Tara frowned. "Sorry. I didn't me..." she paused as she spotted the holes in Sookie's neck and her tone changed from sorry to angry. "Oh, my God, are those fang marks?"

Sookie glared at Tara as she moved a bit away from Tara. "So what? It means someone cared for me when everyone else left me high and dry."

Tara gave her a snarl of disgust and anger. "No wonder you're crazy. A vampire made a meal of you."

Sookie groaned. "Why am I the only other person that doesn't think vampires are monsters?"

Tara gave Sookie an obvious look. "They drink our blood. What's to say Bill won't leave you once he's had his fill?"

Sookie felt like a cat with its hairs standing up. "Do you have any idea what I've been through today? A friend would ask."

"Don't tell me how to be your friend. I'm the only one you got, goddamn..."

- Lord's name in vain and no you're not."

Tara glared at Sookie, hurt. "Fuck off."

"Get out of my house!" Sookie pointed to the door. "I've gotten very good at losing people like you. You are only making it easier for me."

"Bitch, I don't even wanna be here." Tara snapped. "If you are hell-bent on being alone in this world, I ain't gonna stop you." Tara marched out, her day now ruined.

* * *

Eric sat bored out of his mind on his throne, not even paying attention to the women.

Pam rolled her eyes from the door as Longshadow looked at his boss in confusion. What the hell was wrong with him?

Pam walked over to the throne and stood in front of Eric. "You're lowering the vibe of this place with you moping there. Sad the little Irish Raven didn't come?"

Eric looked up at Pam. "Irish Raven?" Pam shrugged. "I like it."

Pam rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just go over to where she lives and fuck her until she's out of your mind?" Eric raised an eyebrow at her. "What? You followed her home the last time she came, right? Just go and come back when you're done."

Eric smirked. "Wonderful idea Pam."

Pam shrugged. "Whatever." She walked away and Eric got up, walking out the club and making his way toward Charlotte's house.

* * *

As quick as the night came, as did the rain.

A perfect night to watch the rain or sleep. Sadly, Charlotte could not sleep, so she decided to go on her porch to watch the rain.

Charlotte had a thought while watching the rain. Ivy use to tell her 'God was in the rain, not the thunder.'

She released her hair from the clip she was using to keep it out of her face, took off her robe, and started to walk bare foot out in the rain.

She let the rain just wash over her, washing away the pain from recent events and old, from the stress, from everything.

She closed her eyes and moved her face toward the sky. She sighed as she could feel every drop that hit her skin, sending goose bumps throughout her body, the dirt underneath her feet, the smell of rain, the sound of thunder in the distance, it was magical.

Eric stood in front of her, unannounced to the woman in front of him. He watched her as the hum intensified and watched as a soft glow came from her. Eric thought she shined lightly like the moon.

"Beautiful." Eric growled as he watched the rain drops run down her face and neck, to her chest.

Charlotte gasped and opened her eyes.

Eric smirked as he looked to her chest. "My, seems it's a bit… chilly out here."

Charlotte covered her chest and glared at him. "Mr. Northman, what are you doing here?"

"Well," he shrugged, feeling his shirt cling to him. "I was in the neighborhood when I saw you in the rain." He looked down at her attire. "Nice night gown, lilac is your color."

Charlotte wore a lilac chemise with lace cups and delicate straps. The color brought out the glow on her skin. "Thank you. Now, tell me why you're here."

His smirk grew larger. "I cannot visit a beauty as she stands in the rain like a nymph?"

The rain stopped all of a sudden, making Charlotte question the weather in this place in the back of her mind. "Sure. I'm just going to go back inside my house now, goodnight." Charlotte quickly rushed to the porch, got her robe and ran inside.

As she was about to close the door, a hand stopped it. "Now now, is at a way to treat a guest? Hm?" Eric smirked he looked into her eyes, not blinking as he stared into the green of the fields in her eyes.

Charlotte just stared, confused, but remembered what he was doing. He was trying to glamor her. She played along, her face becoming blank.

"Good girl," he purred. "Now, how about we have a little chat and have some fun? Or we could skip the chit chat." he took his hand off the door as he smirked.

"That would be nice." Charlotte kept her voice blank, remembering how the cop that pulled her over sounded.

"So invite me in and we can get started on the fun." Eric clicked his fangs out and gave a cocky smirk, this was too easy.

"Eric, would you like to…" Charlotte changed the tone of her voice back to normal. "Get the hell off my porch." she slammed the door on his face.

Eric frowned, the pouted. "Now that wasn't very nice." His voice muffled by the door.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to be nice to you. So leave, and tell Pam I'll give her back the dress tomorrow since I couldn't go tonight, and a surprise. Night!" she yelled as she turned off the living room lights.

So she would be coming tomorrow? Excellent. "Make sure its pink." Then he left.

Charlotte looked out the window to make sure, but she didn't see anything.

She sighed and just went to bed, today was way too hectic.

* * *

Pam was standing by the bar when she spotted Eric coming in and going into his office.

She followed after him and closed the door of his office. "That was a bit fast. I think you might have a problem if it was that fast."

Eric glared at Pam. "I don't have a problem, she didn't fall for it."

Pam snorted. "Why not just glamor her then?"

"I tried." Eric sat on his chair behind his desk. "But she didn't even waver." Eric pressed his crossed hands to his lips as he thought. "Glamor didn't work for her."

Pam snorted then started to laugh, making Eric looked up at her with a glare. She ignored it as she braced herself, laughing to the point where some blood tears came out.

"It's not funny."

Pam tried to stop. "Oh yes it is. Here you are, sulking 'cause a girl said no to you." Pam wiped the tears away with a wet napkin. "I've never see you like this. It's too funny."

Eric rolled his eyes and told Pam to leave his office.

* * *

Terry placed an order of fries and chicken fried steak on the counter. "Kitty! Order up!" he called out.

Charlotte rushed over after giving a group their drinks. "Coming!"

Sookie was rushing into Merlotte's by the back, running toward Sam. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know I'm late."

Sam turned around and gave Sookie a sorry look. "Listen, I heard about the fire. I'm real, real sorry. How you holding up?"

Sookie was all smiles though. "He's alive."

That took Sam back by surprise. "What?"

"Bill. They said four bodies. I thought for sure Bill was one of 'em."

Sam was confused. "He wasn't?"

Sookie shook her head. "He's fine. In fact, he's wonderful."

"That must be quite a relief for you."

"You have no idea. Anyways, no need to worry about me. I'm great." Sookie ran off as Sam watched her go.

"Sweetie, where you been? I'm up to my eyeballs in tickets." Arlene told her as soon as Sookie came to the bar.

"Arlene, you look so beautiful today." Arlene gave Sookie a confused look as Sookie continued. "I love you, even if you are a bigot sometimes." Sookie hugged Arlene and skipped away.

"What's with her?" Arlene asked Sam as he walked behind the bar.

"Bill's alive."

Arlene stopped putting items in her tray and look at Sam in shock. "What? But I thought..."

"I know. So did I."

"Order up." Terry called out as he placed an order down.

"I'm comin'. Hold your horses." Sookie yelled out as she explained to Charlotte, Hoyt, and Rene what happened. "He got my message that something bad might be brewing, so he figured he spent the night in the graveyard."

Charlotte frowned. "Doesn't it get cold out there?"

"He was in the ground. So after I couldn't find him, then hearing about those four bodies at that burnt-up house, you can imagine what I was going through."

Charlotte bit the inside of her cheek as Sookie continued. "I heard people saying there was three vampires that come in the other night. Was it…" Charlotte gave Sookie a look and Sookie nodded, confirming Charlotte's thought. "Who was the fourth body?"

Sookie shrugged. "Some fangbanger, they're saying now. Some vampires like to keep a human around for sex... and blood." Hoyt and Rene became uncomfortable but Sookie gave them a smile. "I'll get your Cokes."

"I'll get your food now." Charlotte gave the men a smile and walked toward the kitchen window to see Sookie looking confused.

"I thought you said 'order up'."

"I did. New girl took 'em."

Sookie frowned. "New girl? But Charlotte was with me."

Terry shook his head. "Not Kitty, her." Terry pointed behind the women toward the tables.

There they saw a woman with dark curly hair and bohemian clothing. "BLT, cheeseburger, well-done, fried egg on white, hot wings, smoked sausage, tuna melt, and the chicken fried steak must be for you. Thank you. We've got a four-top open." The woman announced.

Jason came over to Sookie and Charlotte. "Isn't she something?"

"She's with you?"

"I know you're pissed at me, but... I really want you to like her." Jason told his sister.

The woman came over to the trio. "Sorry about that. You looked really swamped and the natives were gettin' restless so... You're Jason's sister, right?" she stuck out her hand and Sookie shook it, then Charlotte. "It's... I've heard so much about you."

Arlene came over. "Who are you?"

"My name's Amy." She introduced herself. "Amy Burley. I'm with Jason."

"With me." Jason grinned.

"You must be Charlotte with the pretty green eyes!"

Charlotte smiled. "Thanks."

"Ah, and Irish?" Charlotte nodded. Amy turned to Arlene. "You must be Arlene with the beautiful red hair. It's so nice to meet you."

Arlene shook Amy's hand. "How'd you know all the table numbers?"

"I waited tables in college so I just assumed clockwise." Amy turned half way around and counted the tables. "You know, table 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. I think the guys at table 5 like you, 'cause they left you a really nice tip." Amy reached into her pocket and handed it to Arlene.

Arlene turned to Sam. "I think we might have found a replacement for Dawn."

"Looks like you did too." That comment earned Sookie a slap on the thigh.

* * *

Arlene was on the phone with her babysitter. "Sure, I understand. It's no problem." She hung up and sighed, turning around to see Terry there working behind the bar. "Every time I get a night off, my babysitter falls through on me."

"You know, I like kids, Arlene. Donuts too."

Arlene smiled. "Maybe, if you brought a lady friend along. Lisa likes a female in the house."

Terry's smile dropped. "I ain't had a lady friend since I come home."

Arlene's did as well. "That's some bad luck for you, I guess. Did something happen there that you been... keeping to yourself? 'Cause you could talk to me, you know, if you're wantin' to."

Terry lowered his gaze to his feet as he flushed in embarrassment. "No, I'd... I'd just as soon sit here and listen at you. I like your voice. And your clavicles."

Arlene just gave him a smile.

* * *

Sookie and Amy were clearing up the tables while Charlotte was clearing the booths since the place was empty.

"I've been admiring your necklace all day." Sookie told Amy.

Amy looked down at her necklace. "Oh, thanks, it's a lariat. I made it."

Sookie turned to look at Amy. "You make jewelry?"

Amy shrugged as she wiped a table down. "It's an easy way to earn extra money. I can make you one, if you want." She offered.

Sookie shook her head with a smile. "Thanks, but I don't think my boyfriend much likes silver." Sookie paused. "You know my brother's a dog, don't you?"

Charlotte turned around. "Sookie." She hissed lightly.

Amy looked at Sookie confused. "I'm sorry?"

"He's all charm and smiles in the beginning, but the second he gets tired of you, he's gonna stop callin'." Sookie continued. "Before you know it, he's off with some other floozy. Not... not that you are one. But trust me, it's as regular as the seasons. You seem like a sweet girl. I don't want you to get hurt."

Amy wasn't offended. "You know, I don't think Jason's realized even half of what he's going to be." Sookie rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be so quick to judge. You might be surprised at what he's capable of."

Arlene walked over as Amy walked away. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

Sookie frowned. "What's the matter?"

Arlene sighed, stressed. "I've just been a mess lately. You know, with the kids and the double shifts and Rene and everything, it's been awful hard. And I've probably said some things that I don't mean, but that's the pressure talking. I love you like my own sister. And you know that, right?"

Sookie nodded. "I appreciate that. Thank you." Arlene hugged her. "And sure, I'll babysit your kids tonight." She smiled. "I heard you talkin' to Terry. I'm a better choice."

Arlene felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "We'll drop 'em off at 8. Rene's taking me to Ruston to see that Oak Ridge Boys tribute band."

"Ooh. Fun."

Tara came over to Hoyt to give him his order and Hoyt greeted her. "You look mighty pretty tonight, Tara. That's a nice color on you."

"Fuck you." She spat.

Hoyt started to stubble over his words. "I'm sorry, w... was that sexist?"

Sam came over to Tara. "May I have a word with you? In my office." He ordered and they walked into his office.

"Hey, I get it. You said yourself hiring me might not work out. I piss people off." Tara started once they entered Sam's office. "If you wanna fire me, fire me. I totally understand."

Sam shook his head and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You and I are the only ones who get it." He started to wrap his arms around her as he moved them both back until Tara's back was against the door. "It's everybody else who's fuckin' themselves up." He kissed her and she responded.

* * *

Sookie walked over to Charlotte. "Hey, you wanna help me watch Arlene's kids tonight?"

Charlotte smiled. "Sure, I like kids. What time?"

"She's dropping them off at 8."

"Sounds great. Should I bring anything?"

Sookie thought about it. "I don't know really."

Charlotte petted Sookie's arm. "I'll think of something."

* * *

Charlotte got out of the car and made her way towards the entryway. She opened the door and was hit with the smell of leather, the sound of pounding music, and the cold air from inside.

Eric quickly smelt lavender and vanilla over all the smells in the place and the humming intensified as he looked to the door where Charlotte stood wearing a grey- and white-striped top, light jean skinny jeans, and nutmeg-hued heeled boots. She stuck out like a sore thumb but she looked splendid to him.

Eric popped up next to her. "Hello." He grinned as she looked up at him quickly, not expecting him. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and then looked up at Eric with a smile. _*****_ "I'm not here for you, I'm here to return the outfit and get my uniform back." Charlotte showed him the bag in her hand. "Do you know where Pam is?"

Eric called Pam to him and she showed up a second later wearing a white stretch-jersey crepe dress is designed with black leather panels and buckled waist tabs that clung to her like a second skin.

Pam spotted Charlotte. "Well, well, well. Look who it is."

Charlotte nodded hello to Pam. "I came to give you the outfit back and get mine in return." She held out the bag toward Pam. "Also a gift for you for the makeover."

Pam took the bag, unsure. She walked to the office to retrieve the uniform as Charlotte stood there with Eric, who was staring at her.

Charlotte looked up at Eric. "What?"

The humming turned almost like a purr in his head and the glow from her had him entranced. "Nothing."

Charlotte gave him a look before looking back to Pam as she came toward them with the bundle in her hands. "Here you go. Washed and ironed."

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that." Charlotte thanked her with a smile. "Anyways, I have to go. Kind of busy tonight."

Eric felt a flare in his chest as he stepped closer to Charlotte. "Busy?"

Charlotte took a step back. "Yes."

"Doing?"

Charlotte raised an eyebrow at his behavior. "None of your business." She turned back to Pam. "Thanks again, hope you enjoy your gift!" she left with a wave.

Pam looked at Eric while shaking her head. "Down boy." She joked. "It seems like she doesn't like you humping her leg."

Eric rolled his eyes and moved to his throne. "Get back to work Pam."

Pam smirked. "Jealous she came to see me but not you?"

"Pamela." He warned as she walked away laughing.

* * *

"What's it like to sleep in the ground?" Sookie asked Bill as they laid her bed.

"It's not exactly comfortable. But it is safe." Bill gave a small smile as he played with Sookie's hair. "Which, if I recall, is what the three voice mails required of me that night."

The doorbell rang and Sookie cursed as she sat up. "Oh, crap. Arlene. I forgot, I told her I'd babysit the kids."

"Shall I go?"

Sookie shook her head. "Stay. It'll be good for her. You can put some pants on, though."

Sookie put her clothes on and ran toward the door.

Arlene quickly questioned her. "What's wrong? What took you so long?"

"I was out back in the yard." Sookie lied.

"In your nightie?" Coby questioned.

"The cat got out." Bill entered the group view and the kids gasped in surprise as Arlene tensed up. "Made friends with a squirrel."

"Mommy, look, it's a vampire." Lisa went forward to greet Bill but Arlene held her back.

"You didn't mention that you had company."

"I didn't think I had to."

"Well, I got a right to know who's looking after my children."

Sookie shrugged. "Here we are."

"Is there a problem?" Everyone turned toward the doorway to see Charlotte standing there with 2 boxes of pizza in her arms. "I brought pizza for us and the kids."

Arlene was surprised. "What?"

"I asked Charlotte to come over to help me watch the kids. She accepted and she brought pizza." Sookie explained to Arlene.

Rene touched Arlene's arm. "Take it easy, chère. Mr. Compton's raised a couple of them little ones himself maybe, yeah?"

Bill nodded. "That's quite right." He turned to Charlotte. "Here, let me get those for you." He took the pizza boxes and walked toward the kitchen.

"Thank you." Charlotte thanked him.

Arlene took off 2 of her silver bracelets and put one on each of her kids' wrist. "Keep these on you, you hear? And... stay close to your Aunt Sookie and Charlotte."

"They'll be fine, we promise." Sookie waved her off.

Charlotte smiled at the kids. "Who wants pizza?"

"Me." Lisa and Coby called at the same time.

Charlotte laughed. "Good, 'cause that's what we're havin'." She turned to Sookie. "I didn't know what topping to bring, so I got one with extra cheese and the other with sausage."

Sookie nodded in approval. "Yum."

"You can eat pizza?" Rene asked Bill.

"Well, unfortunately, no, but I understand it's delicious." He smiled.

* * *

"Whipped cream." Bill announced as he opened the container of whipped cream for the kids and Charlotte's sundaes.

"Yeah." The kids cheered.

"I hope you can finish this before your mother comes back." Bill told them as he placed the whipped cream.

"No problem. I ate a whole jar of mayonnaise once."

"I had to watch." Lisa added with a disgusted look.

Cody turned to Charlotte. "Why do you talk funny?"

Charlotte tilted her head. "You mean my accent?" the kids nodded. "Well, I'm from across the world, a place called Ireland. It's really nice, and nowhere near this hot." She explained and ended with a smile._** ***_

The kids nodded and Coby looked to Bill. "Bill, how come you can't have ice cream?"

Bill sat down. "You might say that I'm lactose intolerant."

"Just like my Aunt Fern. Except she don't tolerate Mexicans." Coby's comment made the adults frown.

"Aunt Sookie," Lisa placed the chocolate syrup down. "Is Bill your boyfriend?"

Sookie grinned and looked to Bill. "Bill, would you say that you're my boyfriend?"

"Well, I suppose I'd have to ask permission from Coby and Lisa." He turned to the kids. "Would it be all right if I was Aunt Sookie's boyfriend?"

"Do you buy her flowers?" Lisa asked.

"Why, no, I haven't yet."

"You better. Rene buys flowers for mama all the time."

"Then I will have to mend my ways."

"You do that. Then we'll talk." Lisa giggled and ate her ice cream.

"Can we see your fangs?" Cody asked.

"I don't think that's gonna be possible." Sookie told him.

Bill cut her off. "Why, certainly." He leaned down so his head was under the table, broke a cone, stuck some strawberry sauce that Charlotte was using at the ends of the 'fangs' and placed them in his mouth, over where his own fangs come from.

He growled as he showed them his 'fangs' and everyone laughed.

* * *

Arlene was standing at the door with a giant smile on her face as she showed Sookie and Charlotte her ring at the table. "I know I've done it four other times, but it never gets old."

"Oh, I'm so thrilled for you two." Gushed Sookie.

"Would you be a bridesmaid for me again? And you Charlotte?" she asked the women.

Charlotte nodded as Sookie jumped in her seat from happiness. "Why, of course. You hardly have to ask."

"Oh, honeys," she pulled the laughing women into a hug. "I love you so much."

"Maybe you two are next, huh?" Rene pointed to Bill and Sookie. Everyone sobered up. "Well, I mean, when it becomes legal."

Lisa came into the kitchen. "Mommy, what's going on?" she had heard the laughing and high pitched squeals.

"Sweetie," Arlene stuck out her hand to show the ring. "You're gonna be my flower girl."

Lisa started to scream in happiness as she jumped up and down.

* * *

'_Why, in all that was good on this earth is Eric in my tub?'_Bill thought as he stared at the tall Viking whose legs were coming out of the tub as music played and the candles were lit.

"I texted you three times." Eric opened his eyes and looked at Bill. "Why didn't you reply?"

"I hate using the number keys to type." Bill tried to understand the music that Eric was playing but couldn't. "What are you listening to?"

"From my younger days. It's really quite beautiful if you know old Swedish." Eric closed his eyes as he relaxed and listened to the music again. Bill rolled his eyes and shifted his weight. "You smell of her. You were with her?"

"Who?"

"Charlotte."

"Well, yes."

Eric opened his eyes again to look at Bill. "Tell me about her."

Bill narrowed his eyes at Eric. "Why? Why are you interested in her so much?"

Eric smirked and dodged the question. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Bill snorted. "A favor or an order?" he crossed his arms.

Eric slowly turned his head to look at Bill. "Depends on how you look at it. Honestly, did you think you could keep them both to yourself?" he smirked and stood up.

"Ugh!" Bill covered his eyes. "You could've at least warned me!"

* * *

Eric stood outside, watching as Charlotte moved about in her home. She looked like she was going to go out somewhere and stepped out of her door to come face to face with Eric.

"Hello." Eric greeted before throwing her over his shoulder and running toward Fangtasia before Bill and Sookie arrived.

Eric placed her down once they reached the club and sat her down at a table.

There was a 40 year old man sitting at another table, sweating profusely. He looked to Charlotte with a confused look but returned to being scared as Eric growled at him.

Longshadow glared at the humans from behind the bar.

Pam came into the room with her newly bought outfit that caught Charlotte's eyes, it was so different from what she normally saw her in. Pam had a casual look on with her pastel pink long sleeve shirt and khaki pant suit.

Charlotte looked down and laughed. There on her feet were the shoes she had gotten her. Crystal-studded suede pumps.

Pam saw Charlotte and smirked. She walked over and sat down in front of woman. "Well, look who it is, my most favorite person. How did you know I would just love these?"

"It just screamed Pam." Charlotte laughed. "I take it you like it?"

"No, sweetie, I love it." Pam smirked and lend back on the chair. "We are going shopping one day, because the outfit you're wearing is a tad bit boring."

"Gee, thanks Pam, love you too." Charlotte looked down at her outfit. Red V-neck shirt, bleached ripped skinny jeans, and some black velvet Mary Jane pumps. "I was going to the place I work at for drinks."

"Why not come here?" Pam pointed to the bar.

Charlotte gave her a look. "Pam, vampire bars aren't my thing. All full of fake people just after one thing, either sex, drinks, to watch you guys, vampire blood, and to feed." A drink was dropped slowly in front of her. She looked up and saw Eric. He walked back to the man with the glasses. She picked up her drink. "Pam, why am I here?"

Pam shrugged. "Eric said he saw something the night in the rain." She said it slow, like there was something hidden behind her words.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he saw me in my night gown and proceeded to be a pervert. Yes Eric, you were." She slipped her drink, knowing he was listening in.

"That wasn't what I was talking about, but it was a nice view." Eric walked over to the table. "I will find out what that was." He moved his face closer to Charlotte. "And I will find out what you are my sweet."

"I will say this once, kalla mig inte söt, skitstövel."(Don't call me sweet, asshole) the corner of Charlotte's lip twitched as she held back a smirk. _*****_

Both Pam and Eric looked surprised, but Eric opened his mouth. "Du talar svenska? Sedan när?" (You speak Swedish? Since when?)

"My caretaker is Swedish, she taught me." Charlotte took another sip from her drink. "Now, care to tell me why I am here?"

Eric kept his eye contact with her. "Well you see, I saw something the other night. You had a glow, more bright than usual and the humming seemed to vibrate me from the inside."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "Glow? Hum? What the hell are you taking about?" she put her drink down and stared at Eric as if he was bonkers. She looked to Pam, who rolled her eyes.

Pam had heard this so many times. She didn't hear or see what Eric did, so she thought he was losing his mind.

"You have a glow, I can't quite explain it but last night, it was brighter, and you looked so serene, at peace, like you belong outside in the rain as the hum sang so beautifully that it could put a beast to sleep. What did you do?" he brought his face closer to hers.

Charlotte tilted her head to the side a bit. "Um, I honestly have no idea what you guys are talking about."

Eric felt like she was lying. He grabbed Charlotte's arm and pulled her out of the chair roughly.

Anger erupted in Charlotte as she yelled for him to let her go, and in that moment, a bright soft blue light flashed where his hand was on her arm.

Eric yelled in pain and grabbed his hand. It felt like he had been burned.

He used his speed to be right in Charlotte's face, growling.

Charlotte gasped and threw her hands up, shutting her eyes as she awaited pain. Yet there was nothing. She opened her eyes and saw Eric staring at her blankly.

Charlotte looked around and saw Pam and Longshadow stare at her in shock. "Guys," she called out to them "What's going on?"

Pam shook her head. "We don't know." Pam went up to Eric and waved her hand in his face. He did not react to her.

Charlotte decided to try. "Eric? Eric, if you can hear me, uh, move away?"

Eric stood up straight and back up to the wall of the bar.

"What the hell are you doing to him?" Pam yelled as she watched. She had never seen anything like this.

"I don't know!" Charlotte panicked.

That panic caused the spell to be broken and Eric to return to normal. "What did you do to me?" he yelled. He was about to march toward Charlotte when the door opened to show Sookie and Bill. They looked surprised to see her.

"Charlotte? What are you doing here?" Sookie as as she looked at how close Eric was to Charlotte.

"Hey Sookie, Hey Bill, oh you know, I just love these guys." Charlotte told them with a tone of sarcasm. "So I decided 'Hey, what the hell? I'm in the mood to see them.'"

Eric turned to Sookie and Bill. "Ah, Sookie, take a seat." He cooed to Sookie, making Bill glare on purpose. He always did love bothering Bill.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and sat back down at her chair.

Eric paced around Sookie and the man sitting there sweating. "Longshadow, Pam, and I are partners in this club. And we recently noticed that 60 thousand dollars are gone missing from our books. And Bruce," he stopped next to the man, who was now crying. "Is our accountant. Perhaps you can start by listening to him."

"He's not saying anything." Sookie replied quickly.

"Don't be coy." Eric said not looking at Sookie. "It's humbling enough to turn to a human for assistance. We know what you can do." Those words caused Bill, Charlotte, and Sookie to tense up.

"And I know what you can do too. Why don't you just glamour him?" Sookie shot back at him.

"Don't you think we tried everything before we summoned you?" Those words kept Sookie quiet. "So, it would be a great favor to me... and to Mr. Compton if you help us."

Sookie looked at Bill then back to Eric. "If I find out who did it, then what?"

"We'll turn that person over to the police and let the authorities handle it from there." Longshadow told Sookie from behind the bar.

Sookie busted out laughing. "Hundreds of years old and you're still a terrible liar. Come on."

Longshadow turned on his lighter and Sookie turned around not scared at all.

"I'll make you a deal. If you promise to hand over the person who did this to the police... I'll agree to help you anytime you want."

"Sookie no, don't." Charlotte called out softly.

Sookie looked her way from the corner of her eye but did not answer.

"Alright." Eric smirked. "Why not?"

Sookie reached over and grabbed Bruce's hands.

'_Shit, what's this crazy bitch doing? Why did I agree to work for vampires? Goddamn it, I knew it was a bad idea. I've been straight with these fuckers. Gotta be an idiot to steal from them. Jesus Christ, I was the one who reported it.'_

"Bruce, it's okay. Deep breaths." Sookie calmed him down. "Did you steal their money?" she asked nicely.

"No. No. No. You got to believe me! I didn't do it, I swear!"

Sookie shushed him softly. "Do you know who did?"

"No. No. I wish." _'No, I wish. I would turn that fucker in. Who was it? Couldn't have been Ginger. She's too dumb. Although she's hot as shit. I'd fuck her if I could.'_

"He's telling the truth." Sookie's words made Bruce calm down and let out a breath of relief.

"You trust the skinny human to clear the fat one?" Longshadow asked Eric.

"Bring the next one in." Eric told Pam.

Pam left and came back with a woman wearing a dark grey shiny tube top, a tiny jean skirt, very skinny, blonde and had bite marks everywhere. "This is the last of our humans." Pam announced.

The woman was forced to sit down when she saw Bill. "Mmm, yummy." she moaned. Sookie looked like she was about to scratch out her eyes.

"Ginger, this woman has some questions for you. Be a good girl and answer them will you?" Eric ordered Ginger.

Ginger smirked "Aye, aye master."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and asked Pam if she could get another drink. Pam quickly did so and Charlotte thanked her.

Sookie reached over to touch Ginger's hand but Ginger quickly moved her hands away. "Don't you touch me." Ginger snapped coldly to Sookie.

"Hold her still." Eric ordered Pam. Pam held her as Sookie began to talk.

Sookie got started. "Ginger, someone's been stealing money from the bar."

"Really?" _'Don't look at me. I didn't do nothing. I'll beat the shit out of you if you say I did. It wasn't me that took it.'_

Sookie got her answer. "She didn't do it..."Pam and Eric looked at each other confused. "But she knows who did."

"What? Fuck you." Ginger spat as if Sookie was lying. _'Shit. How'd she know? I didn't tell anyone, I swear. Fuck, he's gonna kill me.'_

"Who? Who's going to kill you?" Sookie held Ginger's hands. "Ginger, honey, what's his name?" Ginger didn't respond, her face was blank as the sound of static echoed in Sookie's mind. "It's blank. Like her memory has been erased." Sookie looked confused as she let go of Ginger's hands.

"I don't know anything, I swear." Ginger pleaded to Eric.

"She's been glamoured." Charlotte got up from her seat and walked to Sookie's side quickly, wanting to protect the blonde.

"It's a vampire." Sookie looked up at Eric.

Ginger looked behind the girls and gasped. They turned around and saw Longshadow launching himself towards them.

Something inside, like an instinct, made Eric grab Charlotte and pulled her away to safety while Sookie was being choked.

"Bill! Help her!" Charlotte called out as Eric held her tight, yet she tried to fight against her hold. The smell of her hair filled his nose as she struggled.

Bill broke a piece of wood and stabbed it into Longshadow, making him explode all over Sookie. Eric held back a grin at how scared she looked.

Once Eric realized how he held Charlotte close to his side, he let her go.

"Sookie, are you alright?" Charlotte ran towards Sookie and almost slipped, yet Sookie grabbed her arms quickly before she did. "Thank you."

"I'm fine, just..." Sookie looked Eric's way. "Can I use your bathroom?"

Pam pointed boredly towards the bathroom as they watched Ginger sob and clean the mess.

Eric walked over to Bill. "Come, I'll buy you a blood."

Bill followed Eric into his office and Eric heated up a Tru Blood before handing it to Bill.

"Thank you."

"How do you stomach that stuff?" Eric scrunched his nose in disgust at the fake blood. "Don't you find it metallic and vile?"

Bill shrugged. "I don't think about it. It's sustenance, that's all." Eric chucked as he sat down. "What?"

"If you're their poster boy, the mainstreaming movement is in very deep trouble. Tru Blood. It keeps you alive, but it will bore you to death." Eric gave him a smirk.

Bill rolled his eyes. "Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Bill sat down in front of Eric.

Eric became serious. "You killed a vampire, Bill. For a human. What are we gonna do about this?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'll take the girls."

"No." Bill answered quickly. He caught himself. "You can have anyone you want. Why do you want them?"

"Why do you want both of them? You seem more attached to the blonde than the brunette." Eric kicked his feet up on the corner of his desk. He saw the look on Bill's face. "You're not in love with her, are you?"

"Sookie must be protected, as well as Charlotte." Bill spoke slowly.

Eric grinned. "Now, that sounds like an edict. But it couldn't be, because I would know about that." Bill looked away. "Admit it. You love her."

"If I hadn't done what I did, would you have let his disloyalty stand?"

"Whatever I did to Longshadow, I wouldn't have done in front of witnesses. Especially not vampire witnesses. Not smart, Bill. Not smart at all."

Bill took a swig of his Tru Blood. "Why did you move Charlotte away?"

Eric tensed up, glaring at Bill. "What?"

"I saw how fast you got her out of the way and held her back." Bill put the bottle down. "What I wanna know is, why did you do that? You just met a couple nights ago."

Eric grinded his teeth together in annoyance. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do." Bill grinned. "You like her."

* * *

Sookie and Charlotte washed most of the blood out of Sookie's hair but her once white dress was now just a blood red.

Charlotte was cleaning the blood that got on the floor as Sookie cleaned her neck.

Pam came in the bathroom. "Put these on." she held up some shiny black clothes.

"Thank you, but I'm fine, really." Sookie stuttered as she saw what Pam had in her hand. "I'm just gonna dry out my hair and be on my way."

"You're not going anywhere. Eric and your boyfriend aren't nearly done talking just yet."

Sookie turned around at Pam's comment. "Is Bill in some kind of trouble?" she asked nervously

"That's for the boys to figure out. Right now what you need to do is change out of your clothes." Pam looked at Sookie's chest. "There's vampire in your cleavage."

Sookie looked down and gasped. "Okay, ew." Charlotte laughed lightly and threw away the bloody napkins.

"Allow me." Pam purred. She walked up close to Sookie and pulled out the piece of vampire.

"Thank you."

Pam stared at Sookie. "I'm beginning to understand the fuzz everyone is making about you." Pam smirked.

Ginger walked into the bathroom all fine and dandy, no longer remembering the mess what just happened. "Oh hi Pam." she spotted the 2 other women. "Oh, who's your new friends?"

Pam rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ginger, Sookie and Charlotte, Sookie and Charlotte, Ginger."

Ginger smiled "Nice to meet you both."

"Right, nice to meet you too." Sookie said unsure.

"Hello Ginger." Charlotte awkwardly waved at her.

Ginger looked between Sookie and Pam. "You don't have to be scared, they're actually really nice here." she went and washed her hands.

Sookie gave Pam a 'what the fuck' look.

"Glamour." Charlotte whispered. "Hey, um, can I have a ride home? I was sort of kidnapped from my porch."

* * *

**Finally!**

**I've been really busy with school but I finally finished it!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and go check out the gifs for the chapter!**

**Now, I'm going to take a really long nap to relax from the stress. Night guys!**


	13. Naked Sam

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**Ann4ever17: **_I promise there will be more Eric scenes as the story goes on :) I'm glad to hear that those scenes are being liked._

**Forever Fanfiction Lover22: **_lol I loved that line too. Here's the update._

**chibichibi98: **_Thank you :D those were great moments._

**Marine76: **_Thanks :)_

**SomebodyWhoCares: **_Love that saying from the episode lol_**.**

**grapejuice101: **_We will be having more of those scenes as we go on :)_

**Beauty422: **_I wanted to make it long for you guys :)_

* * *

**Sorry this took a while. I took a small break because I was getting stressed from school and really needed a break. I'm back now so no worries!**

**Also, thanks to grapejuice101 for making a cover for the story :) check it out on my profile!**

* * *

Sookie and Bill walked toward her house from his car.

They had just dropped Charlotte off at her house, since she said something about not wanting to get kidnapped again.

Sookie looked to Bill, feeling very uncomfortable in the PVC corset dress Pam had lent her. "So you're not in any trouble?"

"A simple slap on the wrist, that's all." Bill smiled, trying to reassure her.

"You swear? Because Pam made it sound like..."

"Pam was turned almost 100 years ago, and yet somehow still behaves as though every day were Halloween." Bill motioned to the dress. "She's all drama and theatrics. I assure you, everything's gonna be fine." Bill opened the screen door for her and Sookie unlocked the door.

They both entered the house and Sookie walked toward the light switch. "I'm gonna take a shower. I still feel like there's blood all over me." She flicked the switch on and was puzzled as blood were all over the walls.

Bill paused as he looked around, then up. He looked to Sookie. "Don't look up."

Sookie did not heed his warning and looked up to see her cat dead, swinging around the fan.

Some blood splattered onto her face and she screamed.

* * *

After calling Charlotte and explaining what had happened and telling the Irish woman to stay home, Bill took Sookie to his house where he can protect her.

They laid in bed, spooning.

"Aren't you tired?" Bill whispered into Sookie's ear as he watched her lay in his arms.

"Every time I close my eyes, I see her face."

"Your cat?"

"Gran." Sookie corrected. "But now that you mention it, Tina's in there too."

Bill frowned. "You do know that I'm not gonna let anything happen to you? That I am here for you, to protect you?"

"And what if I don't wanna need to be protected? What if wanting to be protected makes me feel like the helpless little girl I used to be all over again?"

"Sookie, all of the things that you need to be protected from, all of the trouble you're in, you're in because of me. So you needing to be protected has nothing to do with you or who you are. All of it is my fault." Bill played with Sookie's hair. "So why don't you just go to sleep, and let me be the one to worry about it?"

"Bill," Sookie turned over. "All the trouble I'm in. It's mine. I chose it. I chose it when I chose you."

"Yes, but..."

"Don't you think I wanna blame somebody else? But what happened to my Gran, and now to poor Tina, it's my fault. And it's sweet of you to try to take it on for me, but if I let you, I'd be so mad at you, I'd never be able to look at you again. And right now your face is one of the things getting me by. So why don't we just leave it on me, okay?"

Bill nodded. "Very well."

They shared a kiss.

"Night, Bill." Sookie turned over and closed her eyes, but the memories of Gran and Tina's dead bodies. She held onto Bill's hand tight.

* * *

"Oh, my God, it's beautiful." Amy gasped as Arlene showed Amy her ring.

"I know, right?"

"So you guys having an engagement party or what?" Amy asked as they made their way over to the bar.

"We'd like to, but I don't know where we'd throw it." Arlene emphasized, wanting Sam to hear. Sam rolled his eyes. "You know, our place isn't big enough."

"You could have it here, if you like." Sam spoke up.

Arlene smiled. "Oh, thanks. But I wouldn't wanna put you out like that."

"You wouldn't be putting me out. It'd be like any night, except I'd close the place to the public for you and your nearest and dearest."

Arlene clapped. "That would be amazing. Except I was thinking could we maybe do it in the warehouse next door? Or even outside? 'Cause if we did it in here, it'd feel like work, you know?"

Sam raised his eyebrow at her. "You were thinking, huh? About the party I only just now offered to throw for you?"

Arlene gave him a big smile. "You are a spectacular man."

Sam shook his head as he smiled. "And you are one hell of a conniving suck-up when you need to be. I'll cover the catering and the band. Alcohol and all the other incidentals are on you."

Arlene nodded. "Got it. And I may be conniving, but I still mean it. You are gonna make some woman extremely happy one day."

"Maybe I'll meet a woman who's willing to take that chance with me." Sookie walked into the restaurant. "Morning, Sookie."

"Ain't nothing good about this morning." Sookie mumbled as she walked away to his office to drop off her things.

They watched her walk away, wondering what happened.

The door opened again to show Charlotte.

Sam perked up. "Morning, Charlotte."

Charlotte smiled at Sam. "Morning, Sam." She waved to him as she walked away. "Morning Arlene, morning Amy."

* * *

Sookie walked over to Andy, who was sitting at her booth. "What can I get for you today?"

"Your boss around?" Andy asked, ready to question her owner.

"Tell him you're looking for him. What can I get you?"

"Don't know, I haven't decided yet."

"And while you make up your mind, how about I tell you what you can get for me?" Sookie sat down on the other side. "I'd love to have whoever's killing off my family's head on a platter. Think you could arrange that for me?"

Andy glared at Sookie. "I don't appreciate your tone, Miss Stackhouse."

Sookie returned the glare. "And I don't appreciate my officers of the law enjoying casual lunches while there's a killer out there trying to hunt me down. Did you know he got into my house again last night?"

That caught Andy's attention, he hadn't heard this. "He did?"

"Yes, and he killed my cat. He cut her head off and took it with him."

"Jesus. How come you didn't call the station?"

"Because they would've send you. And if I had called, you'd still be here right now acting like you don't know what you're gonna order even though you always have the cheeseburger."

Charlotte and Amy walked over, having heard the conversation.

Amy took out her pad. "Hey there, Detective, I'll take your order."

Sookie glared up at Amy as she snatched her arm out of Charlotte's grip. "No, it's my table."

"I got it. Just take a break. It'll do you some good." Amy told Sookie.

Sookie got up and marched off with Charlotte behind her.

Amy turned to Andy. "What can I get for you?"

Andy slammed menu down onto the table. "Go with the goddamn cheeseburger and fries."

Sookie sighed as she rolled the butt of a cigarette under her shoe as Charlotte leaned against a wooden beam.

"Are you alright?" Charlotte asked her as she watched her friend.

Sookie sighed. "Sometimes I wish I smoked, you know? So you could sneak outside without anybody knowing there's something wrong."

Charlotte smiled softly. "Same, but I don't like the smell." Charlotte watched Sookie. "I'm sorry about Tina."

Sookie sighed as she looked up at Charlotte. "Maybe I shouldn't have come in today."

Charlotte crossed her arms. "Yeah, I was gonna say, why did you?"

Sookie shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because lately it seems like if I called in sick every time somebody I loved got murdered I'd never make it in for a single day of work."

Charlotte frowned. "Don't you think Sam would understand?"

"I guess. But if I went home, what would you do?"

Charlotte tilted her head. "Me? What's it got to do with me?"

"Well, with Arlene doing nothing but showing off her ring to anybody who will look at it, you'd be the only other waitress waiting tables."

Charlotte shrugged. "Don't worry about me Sook." Charlotte gave a small smile. "But yeah, she is gonna be a handful, that one."

Sookie gave a small chuckle. "Can you imagine what she was like the first time she got married?" Sookie remembered the photo she saw in Charlotte's house. "What about you? You ever been married?"

Charlotte stared at Sookie, unsure of what to say. She opened her mouth to say something but Amy came toward them.

"Hey, uh, are you okay now?"

Sookie nodded but didn't say anything.

Amy shuffled her feet. "You know he misses you, Sookie. Jason, I mean."

Sookie snorted. "Right."

"No, he does. I mean, between your grandma passing and then what happened afterwards with you..."

Sookie narrowed her eyes at Amy. "He told you about that?"

"Yeah, he couldn't not. I mean, he's a mess about it."

Sookie looked away. "Well, you wouldn't know it."

Amy looked to Sookie. "I know what you must think of him. And I get why you're mad at him, I do. But he loves you. You still got people around you who love you. And all I can hope is that maybe one day, I can be counted in among those people."

Sookie raised an eyebrow. "You are way too good for him. You know that, right?"

Amy smiled. "Of course, I know that. I'm not stupid."

Charlotte laughed. "I think we should get back inside before everyone marches off from no service."

* * *

Bill swung the 'club' and watched as the golf ball flew and the announcer spoke. "Yes, he's done it again. Another lovely shot. A hole in one."

A knock came from his front door and he walked over to open it.

When he opened it, he saw Eric, Pam, and an Asian man. Bill happy mood drained as he saw them. "Eric. Pam." He nodded to them.

Eric walked in. "Chow, Bill. Bill, Chow."

"Nice to meet you." Bill shook Chow's hand.

"Chow is Longshadow's replacement." Pam informed Bill.

"Oh." Bill locked his door and turned to the trio. "I take it by your being here, there was no way around it, then?"

"I can't really say. Didn't exactly look into it." Eric looked around, catching the soft scent of lavender and vanilla and trying to pin point where it was coming from as Pam laughed.

Bill turned to Pam. "Tell me, do you enjoy it, living halfway up his backside the way you do?"

Pam kept her smile. "Yes, it's nice. You should try it." She purred.

Bill turned to Eric. "We're gonna have to stop by the bar where Sookie works first." That caused Eric to tilt his head. Bill prayed silently that tonight Charlotte would not be working, since he knew Eric would pounce on her. "She need to know that I'll be gone. Don't forget how this started. Sookie came to Fangtasia to help you."

"Fine. Go to the bar."

"Might be smart to check out the competition." Pam added.

Eric grunted. "Yes, indeed."

"What's your game?" Chow asked.

Bill turned to the man. "Excuse me?"

"You were playing Wii. What's your game?"

"Golf."

"What's your best score on Pebble Beach?"

"Seven under." Bill smiled, triumphant.

"Mine's 11 under."

Bill smile dropped as he looked to Eric. "I liked Longshadow better."

* * *

Bill marched into Merlotte's with Eric, Pam, and Chow behind him.

Bill spotted Sookie and walked over to her as Eric and his 'crew' stood by the doors.

Sookie noticed the look in Bill's eyes and became worried. "What's going on?"

Eric looked around. "This place is even more depressing than I thought it'd be." Pam laughed.

Sookie pointed over to them as she spoke to Bill. "What are they doing here?"

"Give me a minute and then we'll talk. Where's Sam?"

Sookie shrugged. "I don't know. Why?"

"He's in his office." Tara piped in.

Bill nodded in thanks to her and moved to Eric. "Try to behave yourself."

"Don't I always?"

Bill rolled his eyes as he walked away.

Eric scanned the area, looking for someone.

Bill knocked Sam's office door.

"Yeah?" Sam called from inside as he looked over some files.

"It's Bill Compton. I need a minute of your time, if that's all right."

"It's open." The door opened and Bill walked in with Chow right behind him. "Who's this?" Sam asked Bill.

"His name's Chow."

Sam looked to Chow, then back to Bill. "He need to be in my office too?"

"Yes." Chow answered.

"I have very little time, so I'll be brief." Bill sighed. "I've been called away. And I need you to watch over Sookie and Charlotte, protect them while I'm gone."

Sam starts chuckling. "That's just priceless. Don't expect them to be too keen on the idea. Sookie hates feeling like she doesn't have her independence and I'm not too sure Charlotte will like it either."

Bill narrowed his eyes. "I'm really starting to get fed up with you telling me who Sookie is."

"I know."

"And I also know how you feel about them, and I don't like it." Bill felt that flare of protectiveness start in his chest. "But I'm asking you because you're the only one I can ask. You're the only person I know of who can protect them in my absence. Will you do it?"

Sam nodded. "Of course I will. But I'll be doing it for them, not for you."

Bill bowed his head slightly. "Thank you." Then he left with Chow.

Eric held up a card as Pam handed them out. "So simply present this card at the door when you get to Fangtasia, and the first round is on me."

"Also, Thursdays are ladies nights, so be sure to bring a date." Pam handed a card to Royce. "That is, if you can get one."

His friend with the burnt arm laughed. "She got you." Pam went to hand him a card. "Thanks, ma'am."

"Not him." Eric stopped Pam from across the table. "He doesn't get one."

"What gives, bro?"

Eric flashed to the man's face, scaring people. "What'd you do to your arm there... bro?"

A soft grunt was heard coming around the corner. "Jeez these things are heavy." The voice made Eric stand straight.

"You don't got to help me Kitty, it's fine." Terry came around the corner carrying 2 boxes of beer.

"It's fine." Charlotte came around the corner, hair bouncing and stopped as Eric stood in front of her. _*****_ "Did you follow me here too?" Charlotte groaned as Eric glared at Terry.

"Why is this man calling you Kitty?" he growled, the humming becoming angrier in his head.

Terry looked from the growling Viking to the annoyed looking Charlotte, confused.

Charlotte tried to bump pass Eric with the heavy beer box. "Get out of my way." She moved passed him but Eric followed after her.

"I did not know you worked here." Eric commented as he watched Charlotte's ass. "Though I must say, those shorts are miracles." Eric grinned as Charlotte glared at him.

Terry dropped the boxes and pushed against Eric's chest lightly, to move him away from Charlotte. "Sir, she doesn't like you close to her or looking at her. Respect that."

Eric growled as he looked at Terry's hand on his chest. Footsteps came from around the corner and Bill walked passed. "I take it your business here is done?"

"I came to talk to Sookie and Charlotte." Bill told Eric as Charlotte moved over to Sookie.

Eric looked over at the women then back to Bill. "I'll give you three minutes. We have a tribunal to get to."

Sookie was confused. "What?"

Bill walked over to the women. "Come with me." He escorted them out.

Eric stopped by the bar and turned around to speak to the costumers. "Before I go, a word of advice: We know when a human has wronged us. We can smell it." His eyes flash to Amy. "Do not make the mistake of letting the pretty blond vampire lady on television make you feel too comfortable. We may not have retaliated... yet." His eyes moved to Royce and his friends, who looked away. "We know who you are. Have a nice night." Eric walked out.

Bill was speaking to Sookie and Charlotte as Chow, Eric, and Pam watched.

Eric was wondering what the relationship was with Bill and his humans, though he knew what type of relationship he had with Sookie, but he mostly wondered about Charlotte. He kept his fist clenched at the closeness.

"I have no choice, I have to go."

"Why?" Sookie asked Bill.

"Because I killed a vampire."

"We know that, we was there, remember?" Sookie motioned between Charlotte and herself. "He was gonna kill me. You were defending me."

Bill explained in a way the women would understand. "If one of you killed another one of you defending one of us, you don't think there would be a trial?"

Charlotte crossed her arms. "We'll come with you then."

Sookie agreed. "We can and we're going to. I wanna testify for you."

Bill sighed. "Damn it, Sookie, you can't. None of you can't come. And you can't testify. You will not be welcome there."

Sookie looked up at Bill with teary eyed. "You lied to me. You said that everything was gonna be okay, but it's not, is it?"

Bill looked down. "I honestly don't know."

"Tick tock, Bill." Eric called out to the trio.

Charlotte threw a glare his way before turning back to Bill. "Just look after yourself, all right?" _*****_

Bill held one of the women's shoulders. "I've asked Sam to watch over you two."

Sookie sighed. "I wish you hadn't have done that."

"Be smart, Sookie, and just let him. There's still somebody out there who wants to kill you." Bill tried to calm her.

"Fine. I will." Sookie became teary eyed.

"Thank you."

"And time." Eric yelled.

"Oh, shut up." Charlotte hissed as the couple kissed. "Let them say goodbye."

"If I had any feelings, I'd have the chills right about now." Pam mumbled sarcastically.

"Not me." Eric muttered as Bill pulled apart from Sookie and hugged Charlotte.

"I'm not going to kiss you." Charlotte laughed. "That's Sookie's job."

Bill laughed and patted her head softly, lovingly, like he would a sibling. "You behave now."

Charlotte grinned softly. "I do behave."

Eric felt relieved at the sight of Bill treating Charlotte like family instead of like Sookie.

Pam looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Someone might think you were relieved."

Eric gave her a look from the corner of his eyes before turning back to the other trio. "Bill. Now."

Bill gave the women one more hug before he walked off with the other vampires.

Tara came toward the women. "You all right? Look, I'm sorry about..."

Sookie raised her hand to stop Tara. "Right now I don't even remember what it is I'm supposed to be mad at you for, so why don't we both just forget it, okay?"

Tara nodded. "That's good by me." They hugged.

* * *

Sookie walked toward Sam's office when she paused to see Tara and Sam kissing in his office.

Sookie walked out to the tables to see Amy and Charlotte clearing tables. "Where's Arlene?"

"She just left." Charlotte answered.

"Of course she did." Sookie rolled her eyes. "Listen, I have to get out of here and I want you to come with me." Sookie told Charlotte.

"What? Why?"

Sookie didn't answer and turned to Amy. "Would you mind covering the rest of my side work for me?"

Amy shrugged. "Sure, but is that really the best idea, you going home by yourself?"

"I'm not going home and I'm not staying by myself. I'm going to stay at Bill's. No one'll come looking for me there."

Amy nodded. "Okay, then."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"No worries."

Sookie grabbed Charlotte and dragged her out to Charlotte's car since she drove them there today. "Come on." Charlotte drove off toward Bill's house.

* * *

Sam walked out of his office, buckling his belt when he ran into Amy. "Oh, hey Amy."

Amy smiled in greeting. "Oh, hey!"

"Hey listen, while I got you alone, let me say thanks for everything you've been doing. You've been fitting in great around here."

Amy nodded. "I should be the one thanking you, I mean, lord knows I really needed this job. But you are welcome."

Sam noticed it was really quiet around. "So, where are the others?"

"Arlene said she needed to get back to her kids, and Sookie and Charlotte took off a couple minutes ago."

Sam spun around. "What?"

"Yeah, I know, I tried to stop her but-"

"Did they say where they were headed?"

"Uh, that they were going to Bill's."

"God damn-it." Sam ran out by the back only to run into Andy.

"Hey, Sam. About that little story about you growing up in a nudist colony didn't exactly check out." Andy grinned, knowing he had gotten Sam. "We need to talk."

Sam nodded. "Sure, uh, I just forgot something in the bar, but I'll be right back." Sam ran inside before Andy could stop him.

A dog ran out a minute later.

"Hey dog." Andy called out as it ran by. "Screw you too."

Charlotte pulled up at Bill's place and they made way toward the steps when a bark scared Charlotte.

"Awe, you're so cute." Charlotte bent down to pet the dog. "Hey Sook, look at who I found!"

Sookie turned around where Charlotte called her. "Aw, that's the dog that hangs around Merlotte's, what's he doing here?"

"Can we take him inside with us? That way we aren't alone in this scary house." Charlotte asked as she looked around the dark forest that surrounded the house.

"I don't know." Sookie frowned. "Sam might look for him."

"But we can't just leave him out here."

"Fine, come on." Sookie opened the door and they ran inside.

"Uh, Sookie, where is the bedroom?" Charlotte asked as the dog and herself walked up the stairs to the second floor.

"Right here, put your purse on the floor." Sookie told her as started to take her bra off when they entered the room.

Charlotte looked at the door and smiled at the dog. "Hey there, you know, if we're going to be sleeping together, we need to give you a name."

"What about Dean?" Sookie coined a name. "What do you think of Dean?" she asked the dog. The dog just turned its head to the side. "Yeah, Dean. I like it too."

"Dean the dog." Charlotte laughed and took off her shorts.

Dean looked away quickly.

Sookie laughed. "Look at him, looking away. What a gentleman."

Dean didn't move his head.

Sookie turned to Charlotte, who raised her shoulders confused and got into the covers.

"Would it make you more comfortable if we got under the covers?" Sookie jumped onto the bed an under the covers. "Come on." She called Dean.

Dean didn't move.

"Dean, come on, you can't sleep on the floor all night. Come on boy." Charlotte patted to the end of the bed and Dean jumped on, curling up.

"Good boy Dean." cooed Sookie. Sookie turned off the light. "Sweet dreams guys."

Charlotte yawned. "Night!"

* * *

"Get off my foot, Charlotte."

Charlotte heard Sookie mumble, waking her up by hitting her arm.

"Ow." Charlotte mumbled as she threw her arm back and hit Sookie back softly "My foot is far away from you Sookie." she mumbled, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Dean, you're on my foot." She kicked Dean softly, as to not hurt the dog.

Charlotte sighed and moved the covers so she can pee when she saw something, or someone she didn't expect.

"SAM?" Sookie woke up to Charlotte screaming and so did a naked Sam. "What the fuck are you doing here? Naked?"

"Nothing, sleeping." Sam looked shocked and was looking at Sookie and Charlotte scared.

"Did you touch me?" asked Sookie quickly.

"God no! I swear! Sookie, listen, Bill asked me to look after you two while he was away."

Charlotte started backing away slowly.

"Did he ask you to do it buck naked?" Sookie pressed herself to the headboard.

Sam put his head down in shame. "No."

"I want you out of here. Now." Sookie ordered Sam.

"Wait. Listen. I need to tell you something about me, something I've never told anyone."

Sookie's eyes grew. "Oh my god, it's you. You're the murderer."

"Oh shit!" Charlotte cursed and covered her mouth as Sam looked at her.

"No, no guys…" he reached for Sookie

"You killed my grandmother!" she hit his hand away and back handed him onto the bed. "Run Charlotte!"

Charlotte ran after Sookie and closed the door. "Sookie, where do we hide?"

"Shower." She whispered.

They rushed into Bill's old fashion shower and Sookie put Charlotte behind her. She grabbed the back scrubber as protection.

They peeked slowly pass the shower curtain and saw Dean.

"Dean?" Charlotte stuck one foot out of the tub, as to get out so she could bring Dean in when Dean suddenly transformed into Sam.

That caused Sookie to let go of the back scrubber and Charlotte fall onto the floor on her side with one foot still in the tub.

"I'm not the killer," Sam was panting. "I swear." He looked over at Charlotte on the ground. "I'm a shape-shifter."

"Shut the fuck up." Sookie said shocked.

* * *

"A shape-shifter?" ask Sookie as they were all sitting outside on the porch, fully clothed.

"Most of us refer ourselves as just shifters." Sam explained.

"How many of you are there?" Charlotte asked while she rocked herself on the rocker next to Sam.

"Thousands, tens of thousands, I don't know, we don't exactly have a newsletter." He chuckled.

"Do you come from a family of shifters or something?" Sookie was leaning against the railing of the porch.

"It's hereditary, so yeah, I suppose." He paused. "But, I was adopted. And the family that took me in… never talked about it."

"What else can you turn in to, other than Dean?" Charlotte put her feet up as she asked him.

"I can do animals, like cats, dogs, birds, but it's hard for me to fly. Dogs are the easiest for me, people like dogs." He grinned at the last part. "Most other animals leave you alone."

Sookie's face changed into disgust. "I use to scratch your belly at the parking lot of the bar."

Sam chuckled. "That wasn't me. That was a real dog."

"How?"

He looked over at Charlotte. "I need a live animal in order to shift, you know, as a model. Kind of like an imprint."

"Can you change into another person?" Sookie asked.

"Humans are too complex. Despite what you guys see at the bar." Sam chuckled lowly.

"Sam," he looked back to Charlotte as she asked. "Can you change at any time?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, but I wears off when I go to sleep. And on a full moon I can't stop the shift."

"Like a werewolf?" That was Charlotte's first thought.

"We're not werewolves." Sam snapped and Charlotte moved away slightly. "Hey," he said as he noticed her movement. "Werewolves are dangerous, nasty creatures. Do not call me a werewolf."

"Jeez, I'm sorry Sam."

"Wait, hold on, werewolves exist too?" Sam nodded, making Sookie speechless. "What else is there?"

Sam seemed like he really didn't know. "More than you can imagine."

Sookie ran off the porch to sit on the steps.

Charlotte and Sam followed her carefully, only taking a step or two before she spoke.

"I can't. Life is just getting too weird, too fast." Sookie turned to Sam. "Could a werewolf could've killed Gran?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose it's possible."

Sookie put her head into her hands. "Oh my god, Bill's been dragged off by vampires, and we find out you're something I thought might not have ever existed." She started to cry and Charlotte quickly went over to comfort her.

Sam sat down next to Sookie and touched her back, to sooth her when she gasped and told Sam not to touch her.

Sam looked hurt, but mad. "I thought of all people, you would understand."

Sookie turned around quickly. "Why 'cause I'm dating a vampire?"

"Because you know what it's like to live with a secret." threw back Sam.

"I don't hide who I am." Sookie stood up and dragged Charlotte to the door.

"I've waited to tell you for years!"

Sookie let go of Charlotte's hand, but the Irish woman was too scared to move. She walked a few steps closer to Sam. "I kissed you! And I know you wanted to do more than that! Were you going to tell me before or after?" she turned around. "Get in the house Charlotte."

Charlotte opened the door and ran inside, scared of the anger Sookie carried.

Sookie slammed the door, leaving Sam outside.

* * *

Sam was on a ladder, hanging up some lanterns for Arlene's party. "Hey, Sookie, could you reach me up another box of these paper lanterns?"

Sookie continued what she was doing. "I'm kind of busy right now setting up your bar." Terry came over and placed the items that were needed for the bar next to the table by Sookie. "Thank you, Terry. You are so sweet and reliable. I always know what to expect from you. No nasty surprises."

Terry, confused at the act Sookie was pulling, scratched his head. "That's just because you don't know me very well."

Charlotte leaned over and rubbed her arm in a friendly matter.

Everyone watched as Arlene got out of her car and ran over to them, gasping. "Oh, Sam. These lanterns are just precious. But they ought to alternate colors. Like boy-girl seating."

Sam looked back to the lanterns. "But they're already in place."

"It won't take a minute to change."

"All right, all right." Sam went up to fix the lanterns as Charlotte grinned.

"Don't you think they should hang in little scallops, like a gingerbread house?" Arlene asked. Sam glared down at her. "It'll be more romantic that way, not like some hick barn dance."

"What do you want it to look like?"

"A debutante ball." Terry butted in.

Arlene smiled as someone guessed what she wanted. "Hug your neck. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'll be right back. Thank you, Sam."

Sam looked down at Terry. "How did you know what she wanted?"

"My cousin Portia was a deb in Shreveport when she turned 18. Every Bellefleur woman's been doing it since they started having them before the Revolutionary War."

Sam envied Terry as he played with the dog. "It must be nice to come from such an old family."

"All families are old, Sam. Some just keep better records." Charlotte piped in as she walked pass.

Sam remembered his family…

* * *

"_Sam, hush that dog up." His mother called from the next room as Sam was sitting on the couch, shaking while the dog barked at him._

_Sam's mother came into the room. "What are you doing to get him so riled up?" She jumped as Sam fell to the floor. "Mitch, there's something wrong with Sam."_

_Sam got up, still foamed mouth and growling, and ran out the backdoor._

_Sam's mother followed after him. "Lord in heaven."_

_Sam took off his shirt and shifted to his dog as he ran away._

* * *

"Sam. Sam." Arlene called out to Sam, snapping him out of his memories. "Don't put the red ones next to the green ones. This ain't Christmas." The dog ran pass Arlene. "Hey, get that dog out of here."

* * *

Tonight was Arlene's engagement party.

Charlotte was dressed in a cute floral halter dress that was a soft aqua with printed rust red, ivory, and green flowers with black canvas bow wedge sandals. Sookie did her hair, ironing it straight, which felt weird for her, since she was use to the bouncy feeling of her curls.

Sookie was wearing a similar dress as Charlotte, but was white with pink, red, yellow, and green flowers and cute white heels. She had put her hair back with a headband, which matched her dress.

The two sat there, facing the crowd as people dance, bored out of their minds, when Terry walked over. "I would ask you two to dance, but I don't dance." He looked awkwardly at them, unsure of what to do.

"It's okay Terry." Charlotte smiled and patted his arm.

"Thanks anyhow Terry." Sookie smiled softly at him. "Sometimes crowds make me feel guilty for not having fun like everyone else, and then I feel guilty for feeling guilty."

"Guilty is a useless emotion. Or so I've heard." Terry shifted on his feet.

Sookie looked down sadly. "I just wish Bill was here."

With those words, Terry's face changed into sorrow, making their hearts break. "There are a few people that are dead that I wish were still around too." He walked away in silence.

Charlotte pouted. "Poor Terry." she got up and turned to Sookie. "Hey, I'm going to get something to drink, what do you want?"

"I'm good. I still got my orange soda." Sookie held up her soda.

"Okay, I'll be back quick." Charlotte walked away towards the bar section of the party.

As she got close enough, she felt someone grab her waist, spun her around and dipped her.

When she opened her eyes, she saw blue eyes staring into her green ones.

"Hey there." It was Sam.

"Hey Sam. What's up?" Sam stood Charlotte up straight and dragged her onto the dance floor. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no Sam. I don't dance anymore."

He pulled her close, and whispered into her ear. "I just need to talk to you, but it's better to stay out of Sookie's sight."

"Then why didn't you just take me in to the bar, Sam?"

Sam didn't say anything as he spun her around again. "I'm coming up with this on the spot, and I didn't think about that." He blushed and looked away.

Charlotte laughed softly. "It's okay Sam, what did you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry for last night… I didn't mean to scare you guys, but it was the only way to protect you." Sam shook his head.

"Protect us?" Charlotte turned her head slightly to see Sam better. "What do you mean protect us? Protect us from what?"

Sam sighed, tickling the hair on Charlotte's neck. "Bill came into my office last night, when he came in with that blonde vampire guy and some girl. I wanted to talk to you guys to say truce." Charlotte looked at him confused as he continued. "I seriously didn't mean to scare you guys, but turning into… Dean… was the only way to ensure you guys were protected. I had to think on my feet, that and Andy was pestering me at the bar, so I rushed back in, shift and rushed to Bill's place."

"I was never mad at you Sam, sure you freaked me out when you shifted and I saw your junk," at this Sam blushed. "But Sam, I was never mad at you. Hell, we haven't even known each other very long, and you need to go talk to Sookie. As you can tell, she's still pretty pissed off." Charlotte chuckled as the song ended and they stopped. "Thanks for the dance, Sam." Charlotte turned around and saw Sookie dancing with Rene, Arlene's fiancée. "But you should cut in the dance she's having with Rene and talk to her."

Sam smiled as his eyes sparkled. "Thanks Charlotte, that's a great idea! I better go now." he hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Bye! Have fun at the party!"

Charlotte watched as Sam walked to them and Rene spun Sookie into Sam's arms softly. She smelt delicious food and went to the buffet table.

She grabbed a plate and looked at what they severed, her mouth watering at each plate of food she saw, until she felt something crash into her.

"Oh! I am so sorry ma'am, are you alright?" Charlotte turned around and saw Hoyt, Rene, and Jason. Hoyt looked at her in shock. "Wow! Charlotte? That you?"

Charlotte laughed. "Yes Hoyt, it's me. How are you? I haven't seen talked to you in forever."

Hoyt looked at Charlotte's hair. "Wow, your hair is a lot longer when it's like this." He shook his head. "Oh, I'm fine. How are you enjoying the party?" he rubbed his neck as he blushed.

Charlotte nodded as she smiled. "It's fun and the food looks so delicious! Though, I haven't seen some of these before."

Hoyt stood next to her and helped her pick out which food was good, all the while trying to control the blush on his face. He got a beer and asked what she wanted, to which she asked for a beer.

As Hoyt turned around to give it to Charlotte, a familiar voice called out. "I've been keeping an eye on you, Hoyt. That is your third beer, and that is two too many. You set that down. Right now."

Charlotte watched, wide eyed as Maxine tried to control her son.

Hoyt, embarrassed at what was happening in front of a pretty girl, snapped. "You know, I plan on having about six more beers, and, enough tequila to drown a Mexican sea captain, woman." He turned around to Jason, Rene and Charlotte, and gave a nod, gave her the beer, took his plate, and walked away.

Charlotte whistled and walked away to a little table that had Arlene, Amy, and Sookie. "Hey guys, nice party Arlene." she kissed Arlene's cheek hello as she hugged her hello.

Arlene looked back at the guys, who were drinking tequila. She sighed deeply. "You know what I love most about Rene?" she turned back around at the women. "Other than his fine Cajun butt." She giggled. "He's good to the kids. And he's good to me." She smiled. "The others were just fixer-uppers. But Rene, he's… he's solid, all the way to the foundation. I can count on him." She shrugged. "I've never had that, all my life."

"I know what you mean." Amy smiled at Arlene. "I mean, I never knew I could have someone as good as Jason. I'm not about to let anything destroy that."

"I don't know how anyone can trust anyone these days." Sunshine Sookie was now a raincloud.

Charlotte took a swing of her beer. _'Oh boy. This isn't good.'_

"They're always keeping things from you. You don't even know who people are, or what they are." continued Sookie.

Amy and Arlene shot Charlotte a quick look, for an explanation. Charlotte shook her head and drank the rest of her beer.

"Well, you know what I love about Jason? Everything is right there on the surface. You never have to wonder what he's thinking." Amy smiled brightly.

"Yeah, cause he ain't thinking." Sookie spat at Amy.

Arlene laughed nervously until we heard another voice.

"Hey girlfriends!"

Charlotte looked up. "Tara?"

Tara looked at Charlotte. "Hey girl! What's up? Oh shit, your hair is straight!" she laughed drunkenly.

"Tara, you look…" Arlene looked over at Tara's outfit. "You look great." Tara was wearing what looked to be a red short prom dress.

"Prom night 2000. I ain't worn it since." Tara swayed a bit, damnit she's really drunk.

"Well it still fits you." Amy said kindly.

Charlotte got up and went to Tara, "Come on Tara, Sookie you too."

They pulled her away from the table.

"I've never seen you like this." said Sookie as soon as they were far away. "Is this because of Sam?"

"Sam? What?" Charlotte asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw Tara and Sam kissing in his office." Sookie explained.

Charlotte's mouth dropped. "What?!"

Tara looked at Sookie weird.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sookie grabbed her arms softly.

"'Cause it's none of y'all business." Tara tried to keep herself from swaying, but Charlotte held her other arm.

"I don't think dating Sam is such a good idea" Sookie told her softly.

Tara glared at Sookie. "At least he doesn't drink my blood." Sookie let go of her hand and walked away, with a hurt look on her face. "Sookie!" she called after her.

Charlotte ran after Sookie but she ran into Arlene. "Oh, Charlotte, sweetie, can you do me a favor?"

"Uh, sure Arlene."

"I'm running low on beer, can you run inside and get some more?" Arlene gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, I'm on it." Charlotte made her way into the dinner and saw it was empty. "I wonder where Sam hid the beers…" Charlotte walked behind the bar and didn't see it. She went to his office and saw the beer there. "Ha!"

Charlotte looked around for a way to bring the lot of beers back to the party without going back and forth when she heard something. _*****_

Charlotte froze as tried to strain her hearing. She heard it again and quietly opened Sam's door, hearing the sound again.

Charlotte crouched down and made her way to where the sound was coming from. She took a tray as a weapon, and waited until the shadow stayed still.

Charlotte snuck to attack when she saw the person turn around and scream, making her scream and drop the tray.

* * *

**That was it. How did you guys enjoy it? :) The ideas from this chapter came from Singerdreamer42, so thank her and there is a fan made cover made by grapejuice101 on my profile!**


	14. To Love Is to Bury

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**SomebodyWhoCares: **_I love Sam lol doggie Sam._

**grapejuice101: **_Thank you for the cover :) here is the update! Oh, and a surprise hello to your friend that you showed the story to. Hello! Hope you are enjoying the story :)_

**Jesskalynn4: **_Eric's and Charlotte's relation will start to grow more, but it's a slow burner type of relationship. I don't write quick relationships lol doesn't feel right to me._

**FasterThenMyBullet: **_Sorry about that, I fixed it now but I was fixing some chapters up and mistaken my true blood chapter with my doctor who._

* * *

Bill, Eric, Pam, and Chow stood in the middle of the desert, watching as a female vampire grabbed the male's fang that was knelling on the ground.

She pulled at it with pliers, ignoring the man crying out in pain.

With a sickening pop and a screech of pain, the fang was ripped from his mouth.

The woman held the fang up and the crowd cheered like animals.

In front of the pained man sat another man on a 'throne' that was in the bed of a pick-up truck as hundreds or thousands of vampire were around him to hear the sentencing.

That man on the 'throne' was the Magister, his real name was Jorge Alonso de San Diego. "Idiot, you fed on a human that belonged to another." The Magister glared down at the now one fanged vampire. "Three months of starving until your fangs grow back will teach you better matters. Brothers and Sisters of the Tribunal, is this fair? Is this just?" he called out to everyone around him.

Everyone except Bill, Eric, Pam, and Chow cheered.

"Luisa, be a dear and get rid of the other one please." The Magister motioned to the man's other fang. "From the root." He reached out his phone and started to text on it.

Luisa grinned as she reached for the other fang and ripped it off.

Blood came from his mouth as he spit.

Luisa threw the fang to the side like dice as the crowd cheered again.

"Sentence, pass." The Magister didn't look up from his phone. "And executed. The trial is concluded. Best of luck." 2 males came by and dragged the male off. "Moving on." the Magister's eyes rose a bit as he read the next case on his phone. "This looks interesting. Eric Northman. Sheriff of Area 5."

Eric stepped forward. "Magister." He announced himself.

"Well then." The Magister smirked softly. "Bring me your murderer."

Luisa wheeled in a coffin that had Longshadow's remains inside as the guards grabbed Bill.

They took Bill's jacket off and pushed him forward so he can stand in front of the Magister.

Whispers echoed throughout the arena as Bill stood there.

Bill explained the story of what happened and reach the end of his story. "Longshadow was choking the girl and would have killed her."

"So you murdered a higher life form for the sake of your pet." The Magister spat as he glared down at Bill. "You broke an ancient and fundamental law. You decreased our numbers at a critical time in our history. Very bad. Very, very bad."

"Magister, Longshadow broke the law first. She was mine and he knew it. He would have killed her and fed from her."

The Magister rolled his eyes. "Hello, human. Irrelevant. Happens every day."

Bill thought of something else. "He was stealing from Eric."

That grabbed the Magister's attention. He looked to Eric for confirmation. "Sheriff?"

Eric nodded. "Yes, Magister, it's true. Longshadow was a thief and a liar. He was hurting my business."

The Magister paused and nodded. "The business part, that is a serious offense."

"And it was the human who exposed Longshadow." Bill added. He turned to Eric. "Would you tell him, Eric?"

Eric sighed. "The only reason the girl was there was because I called her."

"To protect your wealth." Bill spat.

Eric didn't even bat an eyelash. "To protect my wealth, yes. Magister, she is..." he paused as he thought of the powers that Sookie and Charlotte had. "They are valuable."

The Magister closed his eyes. "Humans exist to serve us. That is their only value."

"There are those among us who think differently."

The Magister glared at Bill as whispers started again. "Do you question my authority? I am the Magister. I was trained in the Inquisition, and I am the adjudicator for every vampire territory in North America. As the humans say, the humans you love more than your own kind, back your shit down." His voice echoed.

Bill went to speak out of turn but Eric stopped him with a look. "Bill."

Bill backed down.

The Magister chuckled. "Well, you haven't bored me. That works in your favor. And you seem to be obedient to your sheriff."

"For the most part." Eric added. "When it matters, yes, he is."

The Magister nodded. "The usual sentence is five years in a coffin chained with silver. During which time your body will waste to leather and sticks. You'll probably go insane." Bill froze. "However, I'm feeling a bit... creative." A red Impala drove in reverse toward where Bill was standing. "You have no nest. You prefer to consort with humans. You seem to have lost all sense of our priorities. William Compton, you owe us... a life."

Luisa walked over to the truck and opened it.

A young red haired teenage girl wearing a light blue dress jumped out the trunk to run but her path was blocked by vampires.

She screamed and tried to run another way but was grabbed by Luisa and thrown onto the ground. She cried as she looked around at the laughing vampires.

Bill shook his head. "No."

The teenager started to pray. "Oh, precious Jesus, God, save me, save me. Make it all a dream."

Her prayers made the vampires laugh.

Bill walked past the teenager to speak to the Magister. "Put me in the coffin, Magister. I will go willingly."

"Please, it's the first time I ever snuck out." The teenager pleaded with the Magister as Bill watched her with sad eyes. "I just wanted to go to Ashley's party. I only ever get to go to youth choir and prayer group." She hiccuped. "If you take me home, I won't say a word to Momma and Daddy or anybody. Please, please, just please help me."

The Magister just gave her a grin and a chuckle. "There's no help for you, child." She started to cry again and Bill studied her. She had to be only 16 or 17… the prime of her teen life… "Meet your Maker."

The young girl looked to Bill and started to crawl to him as she cried. "Please don't let them kill me." Tears ran from her blue eyes. "Please. I don't wanna die."

Bill tensed his body and looked to the Magister, and angry look on his face. "If you wanna torture anyone, torture me."

The Magister laughed loudly. "Torture? This?" He pointed to the young girl that was now curled up in a ball, mumbling prayers to herself. "I don't think so. I could show you torture, if you like."

"No. I was... I was wrong to speak."

"You can quit stalling. What you see in this... cow, Mr. Compton, is merely a response to stimuli. Humans are quite... primitive, incapable of feeling pain as we do. But... you know that." He shifted his gaze to Luisa. "Luisa."

The redhead teenager was ignoring all the vampires around her as she prayed. Luisa grabbed the girl by the hair and pulled her closer to Bill's feet, making the girl scream in prayer. "The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want..." Luisa dropped her and the girl gasped as she cried. "I can't remember what's next."

Bill looked down at her in guilt. The poor girl was taken here for vampire's fun.

"According to our records, you've never been a Maker, is that right?" The Magister asked Bill, already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"But you know the procedure?"

"Yes."

"Then proceed."

Everyone gathered around Bill and his soon to be childe.

Bill knelt down by the young girl and gently held her hand.

The girl looked up at him, her blue eyes shining with fear and tears. "Are you a Christian?" she whispered.

"I was."

"I'm a good girl. Jesus will take me home to heaven."

Bill frowned. "What's your name?"

"Jessica."

"Look at me, Jessica." Bill started to glamor her, so to not cause her pain. "You're safe now." He reassured her as her face softened. "Look in my eyes. Everything will be fine."

"I hate to interrupt, but glamor is not permitted." The Magister interrupted, killing the spell.

Bill glared at the Magister. "She's just a girl."

The Magister rolled his eyes. "You are boring me. Shut up and do as you're told."

Bill tightened his jaw and turned to look at Jessica, who started to panic. "It's all right. It's all right."

"Let go. Let go of me! No!" She screamed as she tried to get out of his grip.

Bill held onto her and moved behind her so he can get at her neck. "It's all right." He lied with guilt in his eyes.

"Stop it! Stop!" Jessica cried out.

Bill held Jessica's head back. "Forgive me."

Those words caused Eric to farrow his brow.

Jessica screamed as Bill's fangs penetrated the skin of her throat.

The Magister chuckled as he watched Bill suck her blood dry as the vampires around them growled in hunger from the sight of blood.

* * *

"Damn it, Charlotte!" cursed Sookie as she dropped the bucket of ice from fear.

"I'm so sorry Sookie! I heard some noise and panicked! I grabbed the tray to hit you, but I didn't know it was you! I'm sorry!" Charlotte apologized to Sookie. She looked down and rubbed her arm in shame. She nearly hurt her friend.

Sookie sighed. "I'm sorry Char. I didn't mean to yell at you. You just scared me." She bent down to pick up the bucket as Charlotte went to get the other bucket on the counter, when the lights went out.

Charlotte froze as a sudden cold feeling and a feeling like they were being watched washed over her.

"That's not funny." Sookie spoke softly into the dark.

Charlotte gasped and dragged Sookie down so they were crouched down as they hear some creaking coming toward them.

Sookie grabbed Charlotte's arm and pulled her close to herself.

They stayed still, trying to hear more noise.

Sookie tried to peek over the bar but Charlotte stopped and shook her head no.

Sookie ignored Charlotte's warning and peeked over once again. She grabbed Charlotte's arm and pulled them both up slowly.

Charlotte opened her mouth to say something but it was cut off as she felt a hand go around her neck.

Sookie turned around to see someone choking Charlotte and screamed. Sookie grabbed the bucket of ice and hit the unknown figure continuously, dumping the ice all over him and Charlotte until he let go of her.

Charlotte tried to catch her breath as Sookie dragged her away.

Sookie threw Charlotte into some room and Charlotte closed the door as Sookie ran to a hiding spot.

They could hear some creaking and saw a shadow past a window, scaring them even more. Charlotte panicked and saw Sookie trying to call her over to her.

Sookie took off her shoes and threw them under the table they were hiding behind, just in case they need to run again.

Charlotte quickly did the same and hid them with Sookie's. Charlotte looked around and saw they were in the kitchen, meaning there weren't that many hiding places.

Charlotte pulled Sookie to the end of the table and pushed up against her so they could both be able to hide. They held their breaths as the door opened and the sound of the shoes hitting the floor echoed around the room.

Sookie tried to focus on the unknown man's thoughts, getting weird thoughts and flashes.

_A woman being choked, a hand caressing her face, and the woman sliding down to the ground dead._

Sookie snapped out of the thought to see Charlotte pointing to the little window that led to the rest of the diner and the exit.

Sookie got up first as Charlotte pushed the wheeled table into the person.

Sookie got over to the other side of the window and Charlotte jumped onto the counter. Charlotte screamed for help as the man tried to pull her away from Sookie.

Sookie threw some metal napkin holders at him, hiding him in the face so he can let go.

He let go as one of the napkin holders hit him right in the face and Sookie dragged Charlotte to the door, where Sam just came through.

"Oh my God! Sam!" Charlotte attacked him in a hug as Sookie tried to get out of his grip.

"Sookie! Sookie it's me! What's wrong?" Sam tried to calm the blonde down.

"He's in here." Sookie gasped for breath. "He almost…"

"What? What?" Sam didn't understand Sookie but stopped trying to listen to her as they heard more footsteps. He shushed the women and they heard a door open and close. "Stay here."

"What?" Charlotte yelled out in a whisper. "Are you crazy Sam?"

Sookie pulled him back. "No, please don't leave us, please, please, don't leave us."

Sam looked at the scared women, both shaking, barefoot, and shocked to the point of crying. He agreed and pulled them both into a hug.

* * *

Bill stood in a hole he was digging as Jessica's dead body lay on the ground next to it.

Pam stood over her, checking her over and looking under the girl's dress.

"Would you leave her alone?" Bill snapped at Pam.

Pam was unfazed by Bill's snap. "It's your own fault. You and your insane affection for stupid cattle."

Bill groaned softly in annoyance. "Just go away."

"I wouldn't have to be here if the Magister could trust you."

"I fulfilled the conditions of my sentence. I murdered this innocent girl." Bill spat, the taste of regret and guilt in his mouth.

Pam moved away to sit on a stump as Bill continued to dig. "There was no murder. You drained her blood and gave her yours."

Bill glared at Pam. "I've proven my loyalty."

Pam ignored his glare as she checked her nails. "Yes, but you're romantic. You're sentimental. You just might do something to keep the little blood bag from joining our ranks." Bill looked at Jessica's body. "I'll follow my orders. I won't let you stake her before she goes to ground."

Bill got out of the hole. "I'm not gonna stake her. I'm gonna set her free."

Pam smirked up at Bill. "You've already set her free. The same as Eric freed me."

Bill scrunched his face in anger. "Everyone she's ever known will recoil from her. Everything she's ever loved has been stolen from her."

Pam rolled her eyes and stood up. "Oh, please, there's no comparison. You've given that pathetic lump of temporary flesh..."

"Jessica." Bill interrupted.

Pam ignored him as she moved to Jessica's body. "... the ultimate gift. You're a maker. You're a hero."

Bill narrowed his eyes at Pam. "I find myself doubting whether you were ever truly human."

Pam smiled like it was a compliment. "Thank you." She kicked Jessica's body into the hole.

"Damn you." Bill ran over to Jessica.

"Once she's planted in the earth, the transformation will begin."

"I know." Bill glared at her.

"I'll tuck you in." Pam grabbed the shovel as Bill lay next to Jessica. "Tomorrow night, your little girl will rise vampire."

* * *

"This is Tara, leave a message. Easy stuff." Tara's voicemail beeped.

"Tara, where're you at?" Sam spoke into his cell. "At least let me know you're not drunk in a ditch somewhere." Sam sighed. "I'm sorry, I take it back. Just call, okay?"

Sookie came down with some sheets for Sam so he could sleep on the couch while Charlotte slept in the guest room that was Jason's. "Had to put those clothes in the wash. Felt like the killer was... all over me, watching me, hating me, itching for a... A knife or a rope or... my neck."

Sam looked around. "Where's Charlotte?"

Sookie pointed upstairs. "She's taking a shower. She got the worse of it since the guy grabbed her."

Sam nodded. "You didn't get any sense of who it was?"

Sookie shook her head. "Just pictures. His thoughts were all red and black and... snarly. But there was something familiar."

"Like somebody from Bon Temps? Or somebody from the bar?"

Sookie shook her head again. "No one I could recognize for sure."

Sam paused. "I think we should call the police."

"And what would I say? 'Sheriff Dearborne, Andy Bellefleur, I saw a woman die, and I just happened to be in somebody else's brain at the time'?"

"Did you get a good look at her? I mean, what was she like?"

Sookie tried to remember. "Young, pretty, with... with an apron."

Sam frowned. "Apron? You mean, like a mom?"

"More like a waitress."

"Was there a... name tag?"

"Maybe."

"What'd it say?"

Sookie shrugged. "I don't know. I was looking at her eyes. She was so surprised."

Sam paused. "Well, do you want to call Bill? I mean, it might make you feel better."

Sookie shook her head sadly. "No. He would found how scared I was. He would've known I was in danger. If he didn't show up tonight, he's not coming back." Sookie decided to change the subject as Sam touched her hair. "You hear from Tara?"

"Nope."

"Well... Good night."

"Good night."

Sookie left Sam and went into her room as Sam readied his gun to take watch.

* * *

Charlotte walked into the kitchen, rubbing her neck. "Morning Sook."

Sookie looked up from the table to see Charlotte standing there. "Hey."

Charlotte frowned. "Have you eaten yet?" Sookie shook her head. "Then I'll make something."

Sookie stood to stop her. "It's okay Charlotte, you don't have to."

Charlotte placed her hands on Sookie's shoulders. "It's okay. I want to."

Charlotte reached into the fridge and pulled out some eggs and sausage to make.

When Charlotte finished, she lay some out for her and Sookie, and left a plate for Sam in the oven.

"You know," Sookie spoke up. "I think Sam might have a small thing for you."

Charlotte snorted softly as she flipped the sausage. "Sook, you and I both know that he's in love with you."

"But he does have a crush on you."

Charlotte groaned. "Great. This is gonna make it awkward."

An hour later, Sam entered the kitchen to find Sookie looking over a phonebook with a cup of tea and Charlotte sitting across from her with a cup of her own tea.

"Morning." Sam greeted the women. "I didn't know you two were up."

Charlotte pointed to the oven. "Eggs and sausage warm in the oven."

At that moment, Sam's stomach growled in hunger. "Oh, thanks. You already eat?"

Sookie and Charlotte nodded.

"Had to force her to eat, but she finally did." Charlotte added.

Sam grabbed his food and sat at the table.

"Tara call?" Charlotte placed her mug down.

"Not yet." Sam grabbed his food and sat at the table. "Probably still sleeping it off."

Sookie looked to Sam. "I'll tell you what, I am sick and tired of waiting around to get strangled."

Sam frowned. "That's not gonna happen while I'm here."

"Sam," Charlotte interrupted him. "You can't spend 24 hours a day with her for the rest of her life."

Sam shrugged. "Sure, I can."

Sookie sighed. "I want to find that guy before he finds me. Again." She stressed the word again.

Sam looked to the phonebook in front of Sookie. "So you're looking up killers in the Yellow Pages?"

"I'm..." Sookie paused. "I remembered. In my sleep, I remembered."

That peaked Sam's interest. "What?"

"The girl I saw. Her clothes, the apron, it was a uniform. She was a waitress and there was a tag. Her name was Cindy. And the restaurant name was something about pies. Party Pies or... Patty Pies."

Those words snapped something in Sam's mind. "Wait, you mean Big Patty's Pie House?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, I know Big Patty's. It's off... Off I-49, way south, near Bunkie." Sam remembered.

"You don't have to come with us." Sookie told Sam, already knowing that Charlotte was going.

"Yeah, I do."

Charlotte got up. "Come on. Eat up, you need fuel." She told him tensely.

* * *

Sookie, Sam, and Charlotte stood in front of a blonde waitress that worked there, asking about a Cindy.

The woman shook her head. "No, ma'ams, no, sir, I don't know any Cindy. But I can recommend the fried apple pie, the frozen Hawaiian pie, the chocolate pecan praline pie, the chess pie, the seven-layer Jell-O pie..."

A older black gentleman spoke up from the bar "They'll have the peanut butter pie and the Spunky Hollow honey pineapple pie, please, Harley?"

Harley, the blonde woman, smiled and nodded. "Gotcha, Buster."

Sookie looked to Buster. "We will?"

Buster pointed to where Harley walked off. "You won't get nothing from her. She only been here... two weeks. Come from three generations as dumb as rocks. Hell, they named her after a motorcycle."

Sam moved a bit forward. "That's real interesting, but we..."

Buster cut him off. "If you want to know anything about Cindy Marshall, I'll talk to you. And I'll eat that pie too. Buster Boisseau." Buster introduced himself.

Sookie introduced the trio. "Sookie Stackhouse, Charlotte Griffin, Sam Merlotte. Can you tell us...?"

Buster held up a finger. "First things first." He took a piece of the pie that Harley brought over. He moaned, pleased.

"You knew Cindy?" Sookie asked him.

Buster nodded. "Little bit. Let's see, I met her two years ago. She moved into town with her brother a couple months before..." he paused.

Charlotte frowned. "Before what?"

Buster sighed. "I hate to be the one to tell you, but somebody murdered that little gal. Just choked the life right out of her."

"Poor thing. Did they find who did it?" Sookie asked.

"Nope. It's a mystery."

"Where's her brother? Could we talk to him?" Sookie asked again.

"Don't know how. He was gone by the time they found her body. The police thought maybe he's dead too, or maybe he killed her, but there wasn't any evidence one way or the other."

"What was his name?" Sam asked.

"Let me think on that." Buster paused. "Nobody hardly knew him. Let's see... D-something. Dave. Drew... No, Drew. Drew Marshall."

"What was Cindy like?" Charlotte asked.

"Cute as a button, a little wild, fun-loving, always nice to me." Buster smiled but it fell after. "But people talked, you know."

Sookie frowned. "Talked about what?"

"Vampers." Buster pressed his lips together. "They say she was carrying on with the vampers. I didn't believe it. What kind of woman would do such a thing?" Sookie glared at the man, ready to tell him off when Charlotte put er hand on her back, stopping her. "Harley, this is the Texas Special: Sawdust Pie." Buster got out of his seat to go to Harley. "Nobody ordered that."

Charlotte sighed. "Well, it's not much."

"We got a name." Sookie added.

* * *

"Hello?" Sam called into the window of the sheriff's department of the town, seeing a man on the phone a few yards from them.

"Hold your horses." The man yelled back. _'Can't call it adultery if a wife won't have sex. At least Debbie's a Christian.'_

Sookie heard his thoughts and sighed. "Give him a second. He doesn't think so quick."

Charlotte, getting annoyed from the heat and not enough sleep, knocked on the glass. "Hello?"

The man on the phone stood up. "Yeah?"

"Hello, officer?" Charlotte and Sookie stood in front of the glass with Sam behind them, but the man could only see the woman as Sookie spoke. "Sir, I'm sorry to bother you."

"No bother." The man laughed. "No bother at all, I was just..." he paused as he saw the bite marks under Sookie's arm as she raised them to fix her ponytail. "Are those vampire bites?" His nice tone disappeared.

Sookie narrowed her eyes.

Sam moved the women through the door that an officer exited so they could speak to the man face to face. "With all due respect, sir, that's none of your business."

Charlotte stepped in. "Sir, we're looking for information..."

The man cut her off. "Yeah, well, that's what the libraries for."

Sam frowned as the man walked passed them. "Wait a minute, she hadn't even asked you anything yet. It's about Cindy Marshall's murder."

"What about it?" The man entered quarters into the vending machines.

"There've been murders like hers in Renard Parish. Bon Temps, to be exact. Hadn't you heard?" Sam asked him.

"Can't say."

Sookie stepped in. "She had a brother... Drew, I was told."

"Could be."

"Do you have a picture of him?" Charlotte asked.

"What for? We don't know he did it. More likely a vampire." The man hissed as he walked passed Sookie.

That man was really getting under Charlotte's skin. "I don't mean to tell you your business, but a vampire wouldn't kill by strangulation."

"Well, I guess you'd know." The man snorted. "Good riddance to white trash, that's all I got to say."

Sam slammed his hand on the desk next to him. "You're out of line."

Sookie waved Sam off. "He can say whatever he wants. Doesn't bother me a bit." Her face was cool and collected. "Just hand me a picture of Drew Marshall and I'll go away quiet."

"Well, that file's in storage. Gonna take a while to get it. Probably months." The man smirked, knowing he got them.

Sam glared at him. "Come on ladies, he's not gonna do shit for us."

Sookie stayed staring at the man. "Oh, I think he will. All right then, we'll go to the library and I'll get your home address. Shouldn't be too hard to track down your wife."

"My wife?"

"So I can tell her you're sleeping with Debbie." Sookie bit back a grin as the man turned white as a sheet. "Yeah, Debbie. From church?"

"Who...? You... How did...?" The man stumbled over his words. How the hell did she know this?

Sookie continued. "And the Vampire League of America will want to know about your attitude."

That caused that man to quickly stop them. "Now, now, hold on a minute, now. Hold on, now. I... I can't just give you the photo. What I might could do is, um, fax it on down to the sheriff in Bon Temps."

"Fast." Charlotte added.

The man nodded. "Yeah. Do my best."

Sookie gave him a fake smile. "That's all we ask. Thank you so much for your cooperation."

They left the station, grinning.

* * *

They were driving down the 175 as night fell, Sam was driving, Sookie next to him, and Charlotte at the door seat falling asleep.

Sookie yawned. "Why's the way home always longer than the way there?"

"Now that'd be philosophy, and I'm a simple guy." Sam joked.

Sookie snorted softly so she wouldn't wake Charlotte. "What a load of horse pucky. Simple is one thing that you are not."

"I disagree. I may be a shape-shifter but I want what every man wants. You know, a good life, a good woman." Sam looked at Sookie from the corner of his eye.

Sookie turned to Sam. "Do you love Tara?"

Sam paused. "You know, I like her a lot. I care about her, for sure. I've been trying to love her, but, you know, she don't make it easy."

Sookie shrugged. "Well, she can't help it. When you've never had much love..."

"Oh, I know, I know. Believe me, I know, but... It's... It's not working. You know, we're friends, is all. And I'm not so easy to love, either."

Sookie frowned. "You're wrong."

"I am? Do you love Bill?"

Sookie paused. "I think I do. But... where is he? If vampire politics are more important to him than me... I don't know. I'm so mad at him I could spit."

Sam nodded. "I can see where you would be."

There was a moment of silence when Sookie broke it. "I'm sorry you're having to drive so far."

Sam shrugged. "I don't mind. I love to ride in the car."

Sookie chuckled lightly. "Of course you do. Go on, hang your head right out the window, if you feel like it." She joked.

Sam laughed lightly. "I appreciate that but it's a private pleasure."

Sookie sighed dreamily. "One day when all this is over, I'm gonna save up and rent a convertible, take it to the Gulf. Lie on the beach, bake in the sun..."

Sam smiled. "It's a date."

Sookie smiled. "Do you know any car songs?"

* * *

Bill waited on the stump by the grave, waiting with bottles of Tru Blood for Jessica to rise.

A hand broke through the dirt, and then a head of red dirty hair. The sound of crying and gasping of breath made Bill rise from his seat.

Jessica stood in the grave, covered in dirt. She turned her head and saw Bill. "Help me." She pleaded before screaming at the top of her lungs.

Bill didn't know what to do, no one readied him for this! He never saw someone come out like that!

Bill went forward and helped her out of the hole.

Jessica stopped screaming and looked around in amazement as everything looked so different, looked so much detailed. Jessica moved forward through the forest, smelling the plants. "What happened?"

"You drank from me." Bill explained. "Your blood was replaced with mine and then I shared my essence with you when we slept together in the ground." Jessica turned around with a wide eyed look on her face. "No, no, not intercourse."

Jessica gasped. "You just said intercourse."

"It's tradition, it's part of the process, it's magical." Bill tried to explain. "Even we don't fully understand how it works."

"Yeah, well, all I know is, staying out at night like this? My daddy is gonna whoop you good. Mister, you better get me home right now."

"Jessica, stop. Stop." He tried to stop her.

Jessica crossed her arms. "Why?"

"Because we need to talk."

"Why?"

"There are things you must learn."

"Why?"

"Because you are no longer human."

"Why?"

Bill sighed, annoyed. "Because, as I've been trying to explain to you, you have been made vampire."

"Why?"

"Because you were unlucky. Because life and death are unfair. Because of me. You cannot go home." Those words sunk into Jessica. "That part of your life is over."

"No more Mama and Daddy? No more little sister?"

Bill gave her a sorry look. "I'm sorry."

A smile appeared on Jessica's lips. "No more belts. No more clarinets. No more homeschool. No more rules." She cheered. "I'm a vampire."

Bill shook his head. "No, no, no, no. There are rules. That's what I tried to teach you."

"Crap on your rules." Jessica gasped and covered her mouth. "Crap, crap, crap. I can say anything I want now." She cheered again. "Shit, shit, shit. Damn, hell, fuck!" She gasped in delight. "'Fuck', that's a bad one. Fuck, fuck, fuck." She chanted as she walked and Bill followed after her. She turned to him. "What's another cussword so I can say it?" she did a small dance. "I'm a damn vampire."

Bill stopped her. "If you calm down, I will teach you what being a vampire means."

Jessica snorted. "I'm not stupid. I can read. I know what it means."

Bill nodded. "Very well, then. Why don't you tell me?"

"It means that I don't have to sit like a lady. And I can kill anybody I want. And there is an awful lot of people I'd like to kill." She growled, remembering the girls that picked on her.

Bill shook his head. "No, Jessica, you absolutely cannot kill anybody you want."

Jessica pouted. "But why? Why? I want to kill them." She stomped her foot.

Bill ignored the stomping. "With your new powers come new responsibilities. You are gonna mainstream, like I do. You can live almost exactly the same life as you did before, except you'll be awake at night."

Jessica continued to pout. "I want to kill people. And I'm so hungry." She whined. "And all you do is talk and I'm starving. And you are so mean. You're supposed to take care of me. That's what you said. And, oh, you suck." Jessica busted out laughing. "That's funny, because you do suck."

Bill rolled his eyes and he handed Jessica a bottle of Tru Blood. "Here, drink this. It might make you feel more steady." Jessica took the bottle. "I hope."

Jessica spit it out. "It tastes like shit. Why are you doing this to me?"

"It's not bad. You'll get used to it. Try a little more."

"Fuck, no, and you can't force me. I will report you."

Bill rolled his eyes. "Oh, really? To whom?"

Jessica thought quickly. "I'll find a real vampire and he'll kick your ass. You won't let me do anything and I am so hungry. You are the worst maker ever." She whined as she sat on a fallen log.

Bill internally groaned. He needed help, and he knew only one person that he might help him. Might.

* * *

Bill sat in Eric's office with Eric as Jessica stood at the door, staring out at the bar area and people dancing.

Eric snored. "She's your punishment, not mine." He told Bill.

"What am I supposed to do with her?"

Jessica turned around to glare at Bill. "Excuse me. I can hear you, Mr. Rude." She turned back to the bar with desire. "I wanna go to the bar. I wanna be one of those dancers." She turned around and pouted. "I'm hungry."

Bill sighed as he rubbed his face. "She won't listen to me. It will take more time than I have to teach her obedience."

"I don't obey anybody. Those days are over." Jessica spat without ripping her eyes away from the people at the bar.

"Can't handle one little girl, Bill? Newborns can be like this." Eric patted Bill's shoulder. "Man up, my friend. She's not even one night old." Eric took off his leather jacket and sat next to Bill.

"That is not the issue."

"You want to stay with your maker, don't you?" Eric asked Jessica

"No. He's a dick. Dick, dick, dick." Jessica spat at Bill. Eric chuckled, gaining Jessica's attention. She noticed Eric's arms in his sleeveless shirt and grinned. "You're cute. Can I sit on your lap?"

Eric tensed up. "No." he spoke quickly as he remembered Charlotte had sat on his lap.

Jessica pouted. "Why? Nobody lets me having any fun. Fuckers!"

Eric glared at her. "Sit down and shut up." Eric ordered with authority. Jessica shut up and took a step to walk to a chair when Eric spoke up again. "Close the door." Jessica did as he said and close the door, then sat down in anger.

Eric turned to Bill. "You have to be tough with them, or they'll walk all over you."

"I am well aware of that, but you can see how she is, and there are urgent matters to which I must attend."

"Sookie Stackhouse and Charlotte Griffin?"Eric raised an eyebrow at Bill. "Haven't you done enough for her? For them?" he smirked.

Bill tensed up in anger. "If any harm were to come to them because of my absence, you would be..."

Eric leaned in close, intimidating Bill. "What?"

"Without her helpful skills." Bill spoke about Sookie. "And no longer be able to even speak to them."

Jessica groaned, bored. "Let me out. I wanna do something bad."

Bill sighed. "I would be in your debt. I would return the favor." He told Eric.

Eric smirked. "Oh, yes, you will. You most definitely will." He turned to Jessica, who was slamming on the door. "Jessica!"

Jessica stopped and turned around to glare at Eric. "You don't have to yell at me."

"How would you like to learn how a real vampire feeds?"

That brought a smile onto Jessica's lips. "Oh, yes, sir. Please, sir."

Eric turned to Bill. "See? It's really quite easy."

* * *

Sookie and Sam sat on her couch after they dropped Charlotte home since she was so tired.

"It sounds strange under the circumstances, but I had a good time today." Sookie told Sam as they cuddled on the couch.

"It's the company." Sam laughed.

"Must be."

"Hey, that says something for us. We can enjoy ourselves even when we're trying to find a murderer."

Sookie laughed. "You are fun. It's one of the reasons I'm still working for you."

"Yeah?"

"Well, it's not the tips or the high-class clientele." Sookie joked.

Sam smiled. "You know, it was probably the best day of my life when you walked in looking for a job."

Sookie blushed. "Quit it."

"No, I mean it." He touched Sookie's hair lightly.

"I know you do."

"Are you looking in my head?"

"I'm looking in your heart."

Sam leaned in to kiss Sookie, and she returned the kiss.

The door slammed open and Bill stepped in.

Sam and Sookie snapped to look at the door.

Bill released his fangs and attacked Sam. Sam flipped him over the couch as Sookie screamed.

"Stop!"

Bill rose from the ground and slammed into Sam and started to choke him.

"No, Bill!" Sookie screamed.

Bill punched Sam, throwing his head to the side.

Sam threw a punch at Bill, but it didn't affect him. Bill grabbed Sam's throat again and started to choke him.

Sookie grabbed a glass vase. "Stop fighting, you stupid men!" She smashed it over Bill's head, but it didn't bother him.

Sookie moved herself in between them and pushed Bill off.

"He had his hands over you." Bill growled.

"She's not your property." Sam yelled.

Sookie snapped at Sam. "Shut up. I can speak for myself." She turned to Bill, still yelling. "You left me alone with no promise to come back, and attack the man who's helping keep me safe? How dare you?"

"He's helping because I asked him to."

"Get out!" she ordered Bill.

Bill frowned. "If you knew what I had done to return to you..."

Sookie didn't want to listen. "I rescind your invitation."

Bill was shocked. "Sookie, don't." he started to move toward he door, not able to fight it. "Please."

Sookie slammed the door and Bill ran off.

Sam went to touch Sookie but she shook him off. "Can't you see what he's really like? How can you think about be with him?"

Sookie turned to Sam. "My living room's wrecked. I've got a killer, a vampire and a shape-shifter on my plate. Right about now, I'm not thinking about being with anybody."

Sookie walked off.

* * *

**There it is! Chapter 14!**

**Now I'm going to bed, It's really late!**


	15. I Can Feel You In My Head!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**grapejuice101: **_lol thanks! Happy I got a hi back :) here is the update! Both you and your friend enjoy!_

**SomebodyWhoCares: **_So did I, she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time and now she was turned again her will._

**Linvalidzz: **_Got to love that drama lol Charlotte will be seeing Eric soon :) just you wait._

**Beauty422: **_Poor Bill just wants to be left alone, no vampires to bother him with Sookie and now he had to turn Jess :'(_

**Katie: **_Thank you so much sweetheart! :) This brought a smile onto my face and warmed my heart!_

* * *

Jason sat behind bars as he spoke to his trusted friend, Rene. "You know that old leather jacket I wear sometime?"

"The brown one?"

Jason nodded. "Well, make sure it goes to Hoyt. I told him it was lucky. It ain't. But he don't know that." Jason sighed. "Sookie'll get the house. My bank account. But I want you to have my truck."

Rene stared at Jason in shock. "Really?"

"You've been a good friend, Rene."

Rene was touched. "Thanks, man. I'm giving it back though, soon as they let you go."

Jason shook his head. "They ain't never letting me go, Rene. There's something inside me that's just..." Jason paused. "It's wrong."

"Nah, come on now." Rene tried to cheer him up. "It ain't like you went and killed a bunch a... innocent women."

Jason turned to Rene with a small frown. "What?"

"They were fangbangers. If you hadn't have done it, it was a matter of time." Rene explained.

Jason narrowed his eyes at Rene. "Wait, are you calling my grandma a fangbanger?"

"Don't get your back all up, you... I'm just sayin', you must've had your reasons, that's all."

Jason sighed as he lowered his head. "There ain't no good reason for what I did."

"Yeah, suppose you're right."

"You can't go in there." Andy yelled as Sookie and Charlotte walked up to him.

"He's my brother." Sookie snapped as she and Charlotte tried to march pass.

"Sorry ladies, He's only allowed one visitor at a time."

Sookie glared at Andy. "You can either let me by or throw me in there, but I'm gonna see my brother." She marched passed Andy with Charlotte right behind her.

Jason stood up to greet his sister with a sad look. "I'm sorry, Sookie. I'm so sorry."

"You've have nothing to be sorry for. I wish I got here sooner, before you went and confessed to something you didn't do." Sookie stared up at her brother with a bit of anger for what he did.

"I don't even remember doing any of it. I just know I did."

Charlotte shook her head. "Jason, you need to shut up, okay? 'Cause we're real close to finding out who the real killer is."

"His name's Drew Marshall." Sookie added. "He had a sister named Cindy, and I think he killed her. Strangled her just like Maudette and Dawn and Amy."

'_If she knows this, How come she hasn't gone to the cops and gotten her brother outta that cell?'_ Rene thought to himself.

Sookie turned to Rene. "'Cause I tried that, and so far the cops have done diddlysquat to protect me and my family. I don't have any evidence yet. I don't even know what Drew Marshall looks like."

"None of us do." Charlotte added with a sigh.

Rene frowned. "So you can't really be sure he's the killer."

"I've seen what's inside his head." Sookie answered.

'They'll never believe that about him, but it's the truth. There's all kinds of strangeness in this world.' Rene's voice came into her head, but oddly, without an accent.

"Ladies," Jason called out to attract the attention of Charlotte and Sookie. "I know you wanna help me, but that's only 'cause you can't accept the truth. I'm a murderer. And I'm going to hell. Plain and simple."

Charlotte marched toward Jason's cell._*****_ "You aren't hearing us. We know who the killer is. And all we gotta do is find him."

Jason moved to the corner of the bars. "Andy!" he yelled, causing Charlotte to frown and look at him confused. _*****_

Sookie marched toward him. "Listen to us, don't be stupid."

"Andy!" Jason called out again.

Andy came into the room where Jason was yelling from. "What's your problem?"

"Make them go away." Jason asked him, not wanting to be near him anymore.

"Am I your fucking butler?" Andy snapped.

"Jason." Sookie looked at her brother with sadness.

"Please, just get them out of here."

Andy came toward the women. "Now, you heard him. Zoo's closed." He escorted them out by their arms.

"Did you get the fax from the Bunkie police department about Drew Marshall, the man who's probably the real killer?" Sookie asked she tried to struggle.

"Never heard of no fax from no Bunkie P.D., or Drew-whoever. But I'll tell you one thing. The real killer is right there, where he belongs."

Charlotte became angry as she hissed. "You are one hell of a sorry excuse for a cop and a human being, Andy Bellefleur, and it's just a matter of time before everyone knows it."

Sookie moved Charlotte away and out of the police department as Andy grumbled to himself.

* * *

Sam sighed in anger as his call went right to Tara's voicemail. "Fine, you wanna end this thing, that's fine. The least you could do is call me back and tell me where the fuck you are so I can stop worrying. Thanks a lot, I'll talk to you later, bye." He hung up the phone when he saw Sookie enter his office. "Sookie, what are you doing here?"

"I got the lunch shift and Charlotte is off today but she came here with me."

Sam nodded, remembering. "Yeah, with everything going on with Jason, I figured you'd take the day off."

"I'm not staying home and hiding, having people think I'm ashamed of my brother. Besides, I'm gonna need all the money I can get to hire a private investigator." _'I'm not taking Charlotte's money._' Sookie thought, not wanting to waste her friend's money. "Drew Marshall is somewhere in this town. Who knows how many times he's sat in one of those booths, looked me in right in the eye and ordered a burger and fries."

"Yeah, but wouldn't you have heard him?"

"Wouldn't you've smelled him?" Sookie countered back. "I ain't a shortwave radio. I spend most of my time trying not to listen to people."

"Sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's okay." Sookie sighed. "I better start my prep." Sookie walked out and started her prepping.

"Hey where's Tara?" Charlotte asked Sookie, noticing Tara wasn't behind the bar as usual.

Sookie shrugged her shoulders and said she hadn't heard from her for a while.

Sam came out of his office and walked towards Charlotte. "Hey there Char, um." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Since, you know, Tara isn't here, and I'm stuck running around this place, Sookie doing double the work, can you please fill in for Tara, that way it's off my shoulders?"

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm not wearing my uniform." Charlotte pointed to her outfit, which consisted of a white lace camisole, cutoff Denim shorts, and some deep brown booties.

Sam blushed and cleared his throat, noticing he was staring too long. "It's fine, you don't need a uniform. Can you please help?"

Charlotte laughed lightly. "Of course Sam, hey, maybe I'll get some good tips." She gave him a wink and jumped off the bar stool.

Charlotte ran behind the bar and put on Tara's apron that she never uses. She paused as she suddenly felt the feeling spike high, the feeling of someone watching her.

Charlotte looked around the place but there were too many people in the restaurant.

"Hey there Charlotte."

Charlotte turned to the voice. "Oh, hello Rene! How's Arlene? She still showing the town the ring?" she gave Rene a small smile.

Rene chuckled. "She's doing well. She's blinding the whole town with that ring. Can I have a beer?"

Charlotte went to the ice box, where the beer was cooling, and handed him one. He gave her a 5 dollar bill and sat down at a booth.

The whole police station was here today, celebrating Jason's arrest.

Charlotte glared their way, hearing Andy tell the story.

"Now, he's just sitting there, lookin' like a dog that lost his bone. And then he says, 'I did it. I killed those women. You were right all along.'"

Sheriff Dearborne frowned. "He didn't exactly say that."

Andy gave Bud a glare and continued. "You should've seen the look in his eye. Ice cold. Like he was talking about road kill."

Bud had enough of Andy lying. "Excuse me." He got up from the booth and walked away.

Rosie placed her hand on Andy's arm. "Well, thank God you got him, Detective Bellefleur." She purred. "Can I buy you a beer? Show my appreciation?"

"That's all right, Rosie, I was just doin' my job." Andy grumbled.

With Sookie's guard down, thoughts began to enter her head.

'_Whole family full of freaks and killers.'_

'_Oughta be ashamed to show her face after what her brother did.'_

'_Sleazy little manslut, Jason Stackhouse, a goddamned murderer.'_

'_I'd pay good money to watch that boy fry.'_

'_He was so cute for a murderer, wonder why he never hit on me.'_

Charlotte saw Sookie move, rushing to go to the back.

Sookie ran into Sam, looking like she wanted to cry.

Charlotte rushed over. "Sookie, are you okay?"

Sookie wiped her eyes and looked at Sam. "You're right. I shouldn't have come in today."

"Why don't you go into my trailer and lie down?" Sam looked at her in concern.

"I just need to get out of here." Sookie shook her head.

Charlotte frowned in worry. "No Sookie, it's not safe. That killer is still out there."

"I'm just gonna drive around, I'll keep my doors locked, I won't even get out of the car!" Sookie tried to reassure them.

"Sookie." Charlotte said softly as she saw her about to cry again.

"I just need to get these thoughts out of my head."

"Alright, I got your tables." Sam patted Sookie's back.

"Thanks guys." Sookie pulled them in for a hug. "For everything."

She left through the back door and Sam and Charlotte walked back to the bar.

Sam sighed and leaned against the bar. "The things I do for that girl."

Charlotte patted his back and notice a guy entering the bar. "Hello there, what can I get you?" she leaned on the bar and noticed him staring. She smirked, knowing he was putty in her hands. "Sir, my eyes are up here."

He blinked a couple of times. "Uh, yeah, can I get a beer?"

"Right away sir." Charlotte went over to the cooler and handed him a beer.

He handed her a 20, told her to keep the change. Charlotte turned to Sam with a grin to see he was shocked.

"Jesus, how the hell?"

Charlotte smirked. "Every woman's secret weapon, well, not so secret."

He laughed "It's you girls that keeps this bar running."

"Order up!" Lafayette yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Sam yelled, he said bye and went to take Sookie's tables.

* * *

Sookie entered her car and tried to start the car but it wouldn't. "Please, Jesus, don't do this to me." She tried to turn it on again but it still wouldn't. Filled with the over feelings from the thoughts back at the bar, Sookie hit her steering wheel. "Shoot, darn it! Son of a mother! Fudge!" Sookie placed her head down onto the wheel.

"Sookie." A voice called out to her right next to her ear, making her jump back in her seat and stare wide eyed at Rene. "Everything all right?"

Sookie paused to calm her heart. "Just a... a little car trouble, that's all."

"Want me to take a look?" Rene offers.

Sookie nods, thankful.

Rene pops the hood as Sookie waits next to him.

He messes around with the engine and sighs, looking defeated. "Don't tell anybody, but I don't know much about cars. Sorry."

"Thanks for trying." Sookie reached inside her purse. "I... I guess I should call a tow."

"Why don't you let me give you a ride home?" Rene offers quickly. "I'll get my buddy Hank at Auto Haven to take a look on my way back."

"I..." Sookie paused. "Can't be alone."

Rene remembered the killer. "Course you can't. How about I give you a ride home, stay with you until Sam and Miss Charlotte get off work, huh?"

"I couldn't put you out like that."

"No, no, no, no." Rene shook his head. "Your brother's been real good to me. Least I could do."

Sookie gave a small smile. "That's so kind of you, Rene."

A car pulled up to show Terry. "Hey Sookie, Rene. I just wanna say... I told Andy, I've known killers, and Jason ain't one."

Sookie nodded in thanks. "Thank you, Terry."

"Nobody ever listens to me." Terry shrugged. "But they should." Terry drove pass them to park.

"Ready?" Rene asked Sookie.

She nods and she walks over to Rene's truck while Rene places a cable back onto the engine and close the hood.

They enter Jason's truck, which was now Rene's. "I can't believe Jason gave you his truck." She told him as they drove. "He loves this truck."

"I know, right? I tried talking him out of it. He wasn't hearing it, though." Rene reached over and grabbed her seat belt behind her. "Buckle up, now."

Sookie nods. "Thanks."

"It's really true? You can hear what I'm thinking right now?" Rene asked then started to think. _'What do I think about, think about, think about nothing, nothing, think about nothing...'_

"Don't bother." Sookie tells him. "Thinking about nothing ain't possible. Trust me, everyone's tried it around me. Sooner or later you'll think about something." She looked at Rene. "What's kinda funny, is that... Your thoughts don't have an accent."

Rene had to think quickly. "That must be hard on you, livin' with that."

Sookie nods. "It is hard. Sometimes. You have no idea how sick and twisted some people are."

"Lord, I can believe that, yes, ma'am."

"It's one thing when they think horrible stuff about me, I mean, I'm kinda used to it. But, when it's about my brother... He's all I've got left." Sookie felt her throat tighten as tears came to her eyes. "I mean, I've lost everyone." Rene quickly gives her some tissues. "Thanks."

"I've lost people too, me. It don't ever get any easier. But, you find ways to cope." He tells her softly.

They made it to Sookie's house and entered.

Rene whistled as he fanned himself. "It's hotter in here than hell on a Sunday."

"I know, Gran used to leave the windows open all day, but I haven't felt safe doin' that in a while." Sookie motions to the couch. "Have a seat, I'll fix us some iced teas."

"Sounds good."

Sookie goes into the kitchen to fix something to drink.

Rene turned on the ceiling fan and moved to the living room where he spotted a shotgun.

* * *

Charlotte was talking to Sam, asking about his powers in a whisper, even though no one was around.

"Sam," Lafayette sighed. "Rene left his vest." He held up a bright orange vest.

Sam held out his hand. "I'll put it in the lost and found." Sam caught it and froze.

"Sam? What is it?" Charlotte asked.

Sam sniffed the vest and a look of realization came across his face. He started to sniff it hard.

Charlotte came out from behind the bar and rushed to his side. "Sam answer me, please, you're worrying me."

Sam dropped the vest and dragged Charlotte to the door. "Sookie's in trouble! It's Rene!"

"What?" Charlotte was dragged down the stairs. They saw Terry and ran to him. "Terry! Have you seen Sookie?"

"Yeah." Terry was hiding a cigarette behind his back.

"Where did she go?" Sam asked breathing deeply.

"She left with Rene about 20, 23 minutes ago."

"Shit!" Charlotte cursed and ran ahead down the dirt path. "Come on Sam!"

He was running next to her. "Come on, get in my car!"

* * *

"Rene, you take it sweet?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Sookie jumped as Rene spoke up behind her, where the other pair of stairs were. "You scared me." She gasped.

"Did I? Sorry about that." Rene tells her as she turns to put the rest of the iced tea into the fridge, but he starts to remember. _'Don't think about it... Blood, blood, so much blood... She wasn't supposed to be here... Shut up!'_

Sookie gasps as the image of her Gran sitting at the table enters her mind.

"_Rene?" Gran rose from her seat at the table._

_Rene marched toward her. "Sookie ain't here?" he grabbed a big knife and started to stab Gran multiple times. "You weren't supposed to be here." He sobbed._

Sookie drops the pitcher of iced tea and it spills all over the floor and shoes.

"Sookie. You all right?"

Sookie closes the door and leans on it, giving him a strained smile. "I'm... so jumpy these days."

"Let me help you with that." Rene takes a step toward her but Sookie stops him.

"No, I'm gonna go get a mop." Sookie turned to the living room, where she placed the shotgun. She grabs it and points it at him as he makes it to the entrance of the living room.

"What do you think you're doin'?" Rene smirks.

"Stay away!" Sookie warns as she cocks the gun.

"You're not gonna shoot me." Rene laughs. Sookie presses the trigger, but it only clicks. Rene shows her the ammo in his hand. "Whoops. Told you." _'She deserves it, needs it, wants to die.'_ Rene shook his head. _'That's why she fucks them fangers...'_

Rene grabbed his belt, ready to use it on Sookie's throat.

Sookie screams at the top of her lungs and hits him over the head with the butt of the gun. Sookie jumped over his body and ran to the door as he cursed.

"Fuck. Goddamn it."

Sookie threw the gun into the bushes so Rene couldn't use it on her and ran down the dirt trail.

Rene walked to the porch, holding his bloody head. "Get back here, you fucking bitch!" Rene saw Sookie and followed after her.

Sookie ran as she entered his mind, now seeing a young women, Cindy, checking the vampire bites on her neck in the mirror through Rene/Drew's eyes.

"_Dang it." Cindy hissed._

"_There ain't nothing that'll cover up what you have done." Rene/Drew hissed in disgust._

_Cindy gave her brother a look. "You watching me now? You freak."_

Sookie was thrust into the real world as Rene called out. "

"Sookie." Rene yelled after her.

"_You're the freak, Cindy. You're the damn freak. Fuckin' freak. Fuck!" Drew's words cause Cindy to face her brother. "Spread your legs for a dead man. Mama'd roll over in her grave..."_

"_Get the fuck out of here." Cindy yelled._

"Sookie." Rene continued to scream as they ran. "Sookie. I'll teach you, you bitch!"

_Drew unbuckled his belt._

_Cindy saw this and started to back away, scared. "No, no, what're you doing? Get away from me!" Cindy screamed, but was cut off as Drew choked her with his belt._

_Drew moved to the mirror, hitting himself in the face. "Get out!" he yelled to his reflection._

Rene stopped running as he grabbed his head. "I can feel you in my head!"

_Maudette Pickens smiled as she greeted Rene. "I thought you were Jason."_

_Rene choked her with his belt._

_Dawn gasped for breath as Rene choked her._

"_Die, fang fucker!" he hissed as he tightened his grip on the belt._

_Amy gasped for breath as Rene choked her with his belt, and turned his head up to see Jason laying there, high on V._

Rene growled. "Stay the fuck out of my head!"

Sookie ran until she was under a giant willow. She paused as she looked around for a place to hide. She saw the perfect spot and ran to it.

* * *

Bill gasped awake as he felt Sookie's fear.

* * *

As soon as Sam and Charlotte saw the house, she ran out the car as Sam was stopping and ran inside the house, calling for Sookie.

A belt on the floor caught her attention. "Sam, there's a belt in here but no sign of Sookie or Rene!" she spotted blood on the ground. "Oh my God! There's blood!"

Sam smelt the air and went down the dirt path while undressing. Charlotte followed after him as best of she could.

She recognized the path they were taking, it was the graveyard! She yelled to Sam to go ahead, that she knew where he was going.

With that he ran and transformed into the Collie.

* * *

Bill branched himself as he opened the trapdoor and got out. He could see and feel the sun's rays as he moved to the door, his skin bubbling.

Bill fought through the pain of his skin cooking off and moved toward the graveyard, where the fear from Sookie was coming from.

* * *

"Sookie." Rene called out as if he was calling a pig. "Come on, Sookie. Let's be... Let's be friends. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. We can be friends. Sookie. Seriously, I was just kidding." Sookie hid in a freshly dug empty grave as Rene's thoughts entered her head. _'Can you fuckin' hear me, you filthy fucking cunt? I'm gonna tear out your throat with my hands and fuck your dead face. Then Imma do the same to your friend.'_

Rene looked around, looking to see where Sookie could've gone but couldn't see anything. _'Shit. Goddamn it. I must have lost her. She could be hiding in the woods. I better go back and check.'_

Sookie sighed in relief. She had escaped him. She stood up from the hole, no longer hearing footsteps when she was grabbed by her hair and pulled out of the hole.

Rene threw her against a headstone and started to punch her. "Mind-reading, vampire-fucking, freak bitch! You think you're so smart! You smart now?"

Sam, in Collie form, ran toward Rene and jumped him. He bit as they fell away from Sookie.

"Fuck!" Rene screamed and grabbed a small statue, hitting the Collie in the head.

Rene started to kick the dog when he paused. The dog turned to a named Sam. "What the fuck are you?" Rene grunted as he kicked Sam.

Charlotte's lungs were burning, her legs ached, but she was running on adrenaline.

"No!" Charlotte screamed as she saw Rene beating Sam.

Rene turned around and saw Charlotte coming right at him, but didn't have time to react as she tackled him onto the floor.

She started to punch him in the face when he grabbed her head and bashed it against a grave stone, making her lose her grip on him.

Charlotte fell to the side as pain blinded her.

Rene pulled her hair back and whispered in a hot breath into her ear. "You know, you're a fine piece of ass. Shame I have to kill you." He turned her over and punched her in the eye, cheek, jaw, slammed the back of her head against the gravestone once again.

So much pain… Charlotte felt Rene let go of her, and she fell limp, but she froze as she heard a zipper being lowered.

Rene placed his hands on the waistline of Charlotte's shorts with a grin on his face. Charlotte held back a sob and bile from her head spinning.

Bill was burning to a crisp as he saw Sookie laying on the ground as Rene tried to take Charlotte's pants off. "Sookie. Charlotte." Bill landed on the ground as Sookie opened her eyes.

Sookie saw Rene was busying trying to take off Charlotte's shorts but Charlotte tried to fight back as best as she could.

Sookie grabbed a shovel and hit Rene in the head with it. Rene fell to the side, off of Charlotte.

Rene spat blood and grabbed her ankle. "Fucking bitch!"

Sookie screamed and drove the shovel into his neck, killing him.

Charlotte slowly got up, body aching in pain. She saw Sam on his side and helped him up as best as she could.

Charlotte walked behind Sookie and hugged her. "Don't you ever scare us again, okay?" she squeezed Sookie tight, getting a hug back. She then felt another person come into the hug. "Um, Sam, this group hug would be better if you weren't naked, rubbing your stuff on us."

They laughed it off and pulled away.

"Oh my god! Char! Look at your face!" Sookie gasped.

Charlotte snorted. "My face? Look at your face. He split your lip." She softly poked Sookie's lip, which caused her to hiss and slap Charlotte's hand away.

"Charlotte, you have a lot of injuries, we need to get you to a doctor, both of you." Sam crossed his arms.

"I'm fine, um," Charlotte noticed something. "What's that thing smoking over there?" she pointed to something smoking on the grass, not far from where they were standing.

They went to check it out and were shocked to see a body.

Sookie turned the body over and they gasped, it was Bill!

His skin was all burnt and smoking. He weakly lifted his head and said sorry to the women.

"We gotta get him outta the light!" Sam picked him up.

"I'll get the car!" Charlotte went to go back but remembered it was far away. "Damn it, it's at your house Sookie."

"Bury him, that's the only way." Sookie ran towards the hole that she was hiding in and told Sam to put him in there.

Sam did as he was told and started to bury him quickly.

Sookie cried as Charlotte rubbed her back and held her hand.

* * *

Charlotte and Sookie were in Sookie's living, sporting cuts, bruises, and hopped up on pain killers.

Tara touched Sookie's hair lightly. "Sookie." She whispered as Sookie opened her eyes.

Sookie smiled. "Tara. You look so pretty. Like someone turned a light on under your skin."

Sam chuckled. "Hospital gave them pain meds. She's... She's a little loopy, hopefully Charlotte won't be."

"I can hear you." Charlotte mumbled as she laid on the other couch.

Tara smiled. "Didn't you listen when I said I'd lose my shit if anything ever happened to you?"

"Don't lose your shit. I'm fine." Sookie gave a half goofy grin. "Did Sam tell you that he and Charlotte saved my life? He turned into a dog and bit Rene and then Charlotte tackled Rene like a football player."

Lafayette chuckled. "No shit. I'm gonna need some of them drugs they gave you."

"You guys, we should let her rest." Sam told the cousins.

"Sam." Sookie stopped him. "You need to let people see the real you. 'Cause you're kind and brave. There's nothing there not to love."

Sam smiled. "Right back at you."

Arlene came into the house, crying with 2 dozen flowers. Her crying woke Charlotte up.

Arlene thrust the flowers to Charlotte and Sookie while crying.

Arlene started to pace the space in front of them. "Oh sweet Jesus. Please forgive me. I have no idea, none. I swear."

"It's okay Arlene." Sookie tried to comfort her.

"Yeah, you didn't know." Charlotte's throat was dry, she really needed water.

"I brought him around my kids! And I slept in the bed with him every night, and all that time it was nothing but lies! I mean his name, his accent." Arlene paused to breath. "God, you think you know someone. How could I not know?"

Charlotte and Sookie shared a look. They felt sorry for Arlene.

"None of us did, don't blame yourself." Sookie told the mother softly.

"I can't help it." Arlene hiccuped. "I told you to stay out of my thoughts, is that why you didn't listen in on Rene?"

Sookie shook her head slowly. "It's like he kept that part of himself… locked away in some… dark corner of his mind."

"Oh god." Arlene said lowly. She sat down on the coffee table. "I'm so sorry. I want you to promise me something okay?"

Sookie nodded. "Okay."

"Someday, if I ever find another man, I want you to look inside his head and tell me everything that's in there."

"Arlene, it doesn't really work that way." Sookie was falling asleep.

"Just promise me, okay?" Arlene was so desperate… "'Cause I have the worst taste in men." She laughed sadly.

Charlotte got up, telling them that she needed water, badly.

Charlotte slowly walked by a mirror and stopped. She didn't want to see the damage, but she needed to.

Charlotte slowly faced it and almost started to cry. Her right eye was so bruised up, it was black and shut. A giant cut was on her cheek with a bruise forming on the left side of her face, her throat had some bruising as well, the back of her head had to get staples from the bashing Rene gave her against the gravestone.

Charlotte stopped gawking at the mirror and got herself some water and some pain killers, since the ones she took were wearing off.

After she told Sookie she was going to bed, she kissed Sookie's head and went to the guest bedroom.

As Charlotte lay there, she was thinking all the events that have happened. _'Man, this is a crazy ass town. That's what I get for saying my life was a boring one.'_

"Is Bill gonna be okay?" Arlene asked Sookie as soon as Charlotte was upstairs.

"I don't think so." Sookie's lip quivered. "No." she sobbed.

Arlene hugged her as gently as she could without hurting the young woman. "Oh, honey. Oh, sweet baby." Arlene cooed.

* * *

"Well," Lafayette wiped his hands from the bit of dust from the porch railing that he, Sam, and Tara were leaning on. "I'm gonna head on over to the bar. Make sure Terry ain't P-T-S-Ding all over my clam chowder."

Sam nodded. "Thanks, Lafayette. I appreciate you holding down the fort."

"No worries, boyfriend. 'Cause I'm gonna hit your ass up for a raise, soon as they pull them stitches out your forehead." Lafayette joked, making Sam chuckle. Lafayette turned to Tara. "Call me later, T." Lafayette walked off.

Sam turned to Tara. "Where have you been? I left you like 5 messages."

"I didn't get any messages."

"What?" Sam frowned.

Tara shook her head. "Look, we don't have to talk about this now. Sookie and Charlotte were almost raped and killed. And they would've, if you hadn't been there so. I'm glad you were, okay?"

Sam nodded. "I was... I was worried about you."

"I'm sure you were." Tara smirked. "You worry about everybody. But Sookie's right, you're an amazing guy. You deserve to get everything you want. And so do I." A car pulled up to the house and Tara gave Sam a kiss on the cheek.

Sam frowned in confusion as he watched her walk off to the car. "What does that mean?"

Tara turned to look at Sam. "Take good care of them."

"Wait, Tara..." Sam paused as he saw who was coming toward Tara.

"Maryann, this is my friend Sam. Sam, this is Maryann." Tara introduced them.

Maryann smiled. "Sam, it's so nice to meet you." Sam didn't say anything, he was in shock. "You ready to go?" she asked Tara, who walked to the car.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam whispered so Tara couldn't hear.

Maryann grinned. "Did you think I wasn't gonna find you? You silly, silly dog."

Maryann walked back to her car and drove off.

* * *

"I should've known." Arlene told Sookie. "'Cause there were things he liked to do... in bed that no normal man ever does."

Jason came through the door.

Sookie smiled. "Jason."

Jason came over and hugged Sookie tightly. "I've never been happier to see you in my life."

"That's nice, but, sweetie, I'm... black and blue all over and you're squeezing me."

Jason let his sister go quickly. "Oh, sorry. Shit, look what that son of a bitch did to you." Jason saw the bruises and cuts on her face. "I can't believe I gave him my truck. If he was still alive right now, I'd... fuckin' kill him again." Jason growled

Arlene looked down. "Excuse me." She got up and left the living room.

Jason seemed to notice Arlene. "Me and my mouth."

"She'll be all right." Sookie reassured Jason. "Eventually."

"You know, I was sitting in that jail, and I just kept thinkin' about all the stupid stuff I'd done."

"That must've kept you busy." Sookie joked.

"And I know it seems like all I ever think about's myself. And drinking and chasing women. But that's only 'cause I thought that's all I was good at."

Sookie frowned. "That's not true. You were good at football."

"Not good enough for a scholarship." Jason scoffed. "I ain't never been good enough for anything. Or anybody. Well, except maybe Amy. But she's gone, so... So I was in there, waitin' to die too, and I realized my life wasn't worth nothing. I'd never done nothing worth being proud of. And all I could think to do was to end it."

"Jason..."

"No, it's okay. 'Cause then, something happened. Sook. I was saved. I was given a second chance. And now I know that all this... this bad stuff that happened, it happened for a reason."

Sookie stared at her brother. "What's that?"

Jason shook his head. "I ain't sure yet. But I do know that I'm meant to do something important with my life. And soon as I find out what that is, I ain't gonna fuck it up."

Sookie nodded. "That's good. I guess."

"Yeah." Jason placed a kiss on her head. "I love you, Sook. And... I'm gonna take good care of you from now on. I promise."

"How about you just take care of yourself and... stay out of trouble?" Jason frowned at Sookie's words. "Come on, you don't have to worry about me no more. I'm good."

* * *

Lafayette grumbled to himself as he went to throw out the garbage and saw the garbage bags on the outside of the can. "Why is all fucking garbage on the side of the garbage can?" he started to throw the bags inside. "Nasty motherfuckers. Got no... Goddamn home training." After all the bags were inside, he turned and gasped. "Oh, my God!"

He yelled as he was grabbed.

* * *

2 weeks passed.

Sookie and Charlotte's wounds have healed up nicely. The cuts weren't there anymore, thanks to Bill, yet the bruises still were there, but it wasn't black anymore.

Everyone was watching the T.V. at Merlotte's.

"Yesterday, the Vermont Supreme Court ruled that limiting marriage between only human men and women is unconstitutional, effectively legalizing vampire marriage in the state." The reporter told the story. "Courthouses will be staying open after dark to accommodate hundreds of couples from all over America."

"Oh my God, Sookie! You know what this means?" Arlene giggled "Now you and Bill can get married." She started to poke Sookie.

Sookie blushed. "Stop it Arlene." She laughed. "This isn't Vermont. Besides he hasn't asked me yet, and I don't know what I'd say."

"Not yet!" Charlotte smirked. "And you will say yes Sookie, we can tell by that face you want to."

Sookie pushed Charlotte playfully.

"You should marry Bill." Sam put down a bottle of beer. "Hell, I'll even throw you a party. Won't even break the bank, is all you need is a couple kegs of Tru Blood, seein' as how they don't eat or drink." Everyone could sense Sam's bad attitude. "Bet there's even a vampire band, and vampire wedding decorations. Put Arlene's party to shame."

Sookie glared at Sam and took the beer to give to her costumer.

Sam sighed as she walked away.

"You know you're about as subtle as a flying brick?" Tara told Sam. "Maryann says if you want something, you don't wait for it to come to you. You demand it..."

Sam cut her off. "Do me a favor, don't quote Maryann to me." He spat.

Tara frowned. "Excuse me for giving a damn."

Sam turned back to Tara. "You heard from your cousin, by any chance? 'Cause I'm about to give away his job."

"Nuh-uh. But this one time Lafayette went to Marthaville for the night. He ended up go-go dancing in Palm Beach for like 8 months."

Sam sighed, frustrated. "Fantastic."

Terry felt nervous as he was felt alone with Arlene and started to shuffle his feet. "People disappear all the time, but they're never really gone. The good parts of 'em always stay put." He blurted out.

Arlene smiled. "I hope you're right about that, Terry."

There was an awkward pause and Terry blurted out again. "Your hair's like a sunset after a bomb went off." Arlene raised an eyebrow. "Pretty."

Arlene touched her hair with a small smile and Terry walked away.

"Time to pack it up, Andy." Tara tells Andy, who was sitting at the bar drunk.

"My family used to own this whole damn town. The land this rat hole stands on included."

"You don't own this rat hole no more, so I'm cuttin' you off."

"Join the club." Tara gave Andy a look for that comment. "One minute you're a hero, the next you can't get a fuckin' drink."

Tara leaned onto the bar. "I ain't never seen a bird fly so high it don't have to come down sometime." She fixed another drink and placed it in front of Andy.

"What's that for?"

"It's your pity party. Only one you're getting from me, so suck it up."

Andy bowed his head to her. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me. It's just easier for me not to hate you. Hating takes a lot of energy. And I'm saving mine up for all the good shit that's coming my way. 'Cause I am a good person, and I deserve good shit in my life."

"Yeah, put it on a bumper sticker." Andy grumbled.

Sookie placed Hoyt's order in front of him.

"Thank you, Sookie. Where's Vampire Bill at tonight?" Hoyt asked. "Is he out celebrating? Some sort of vampire party?"

Sookie smiled. "Actually, we're celebrating together later."

Hoyt gave her a genuine smile. "Well, just tell him congratulations from me. I don't care what nobody says, if I met a nice vampire girl, I'd be proud to have her on my arm."

Sookie chuckled. "I'd love to see your mama's face if you brought her home for dinner."

Hoyt laughed. "Yeah, me too."

"What happened to your little crush on Charlotte?" Sookie motioned to Charlotte who was taking an order.

Hoyt shrugged. "She's way outta my league, besides, she doesn't seem like she wants to date and she can have any guy in this town with just her accent alone." Hoyt cleared his throat. "You know, yeah. I mean, does Bill know anybody my age?" Sookie gave a grin, and walked away while shaking her head. "Seriously."

* * *

Bill was playing the piano when suddenly the door opened and Jessica walked in wearing a short shirt, fishnet stockings, hair in low pigtails, and a small shirt. She threw herself down on the couch. "Hi, Daddy." She told him mockingly.

Eric and Pam entered after.

Bill rose to meet them. "What is this?"

"There are favors and there are..." Eric paused as he smelt the faint smell of lavender and vanilla… she was here. "Favors."

Pam noticed that Eric was distracted with the smell of the 'Irish Raven' as she started to call her. Pam rolled her eyes as Eric looked around to try and see a glimpse of Charlotte. "She is extremely annoying."

Bill shook his head. "You can't do this. We had a deal."

Eric turned to Bill. "Well, now the terms have changed. She's yours." A grin came upon his lips. "Unless you wanna give me Sookie and Charlotte?" Bill growled protectively. "It's just a suggestion." Eric chuckled deeply.

"Though a few nights with this one may change your mind." Pam sneered her nose to Jessica. "Good luck."

Pam and Eric turned to the door when Eric called out. "Åh, du ljuva frihet!" (Oh, sweet freedom!) Pam laughed.

Bill turned to Jessica, unsure of what to do.

"So, who's good to eat around here?" Jessica asked as she released her fangs.

* * *

Tara grumbled. "He ain't listening to me."

"Let me try." Charlotte offered.

"Good luck." Tara called to her.

Charlotte softly moved Andy's shoulder. "We're closing. Give me your keys."

"I ain't giving you shit, Griffin." Andy slurred. _'I'm a failure. A pathetic fuckin' loser. And everybody knows it. Just like she said they would. She's real happy with herself.'_

Sookie came over, hearing his thoughts. "It don't ever make me happy to see someone in pain. I'm gonna call your sister to come pick you up. Detective Bellefleur." Sookie added, getting a small smile from Andy.

Andy got up and walked outside as Tara, Sookie, and Charlotte followed after him. "Where's my car?"

"Andy Bellefleur, the only thing you're driving tonight is us crazy." Tara commented, annoyed.

"Andy, Portia said she's is on her way to pick you up. Give me your keys." Sookie held out her hands for the keys.

"I don't have 'em. Left 'em in the car." Andy turned to where his car was parked… or supposed to be parked since it wasn't there. "Right here, underneath this light. Some son of a bitch stole my car."

Charlotte was unsure. "You sure this is where you parked it?"

"This whole town's gone to shit." Andy yelled. "Nobody used to go murdering each other, stealin' cars. That's what happens when you don't let a good cop do his job."

Tara spotted the car under the darkness of the tree. "Ain't that it over there?"

Andy turned around and frowned. "That ain't where I parked it." They all moved toward it. "What the hell?" Andy opened the back door and a foot caused the group to freeze. "That ain't mine, I swear."

The women screamed as they stared at the woman whose face was frozen in fear and her heart ripped out of her chest.

* * *

**There it was! Chapter 15!**

**I had to add a bunch of things and take out a few things.**

**This chapter was supposed to be longer, but it was pushing 11k and that's way too much for a chapter lol I'm trying to keep the chapters an episode at a time.**


	16. Snow White

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**Grapejuice101: **_We get to see Eric again in this chapter!_

**Jesskalynn4: **_Maybe…_

**Marine76: **_Thank you so much!_

**Rose1324: **_Here it is!_

**Wolviegurl: **_Thank you so much! Here it is, the next chapter. There is Charlotte and Eric in this chapter!_

**Princess-snow510: **_Thanks! :D There is a lot you're gonna get since I'm adding more to my old written chapters and new ideas. Enjoy!_

* * *

Sam step out to throw out the garbage when the sound of women screaming caused him to drop the bag and ran toward the sound.

"Will y'all shut up?" Andy snapped at the women. "I can't think."

"Andy, what the hell did you do?" Tara accused Andy, since a body was in his car after all.

Charlotte saw Sam running toward them and pointed into the car. "There's someone inside."

"What happened?" Sam asked Andy, who was looking the body over.

"Step back!" Andy snapped at them, making them do as he said. "I got it."

Sam turned to the women. "Andy's got it."

"Don't touch anything." Andy told them.

Sookie started to explain what happened to Sam. "We were out trying to find Andy's car."

"Someone fucking moved it." Andy added.

"Suddenly, there's this..." Sookie paused as they stared at the foot with painted toenails poking out. "Person in there..."

Tara latched onto Sam's arm. "We need an ambulance. Call the cops."

Andy scoffed. "What? I am the cops."

Tara covered her mouth. "Oh, my God. Please tell me it's not Lafayette, please." She cried into Sam's shoulder.

"Check for a pulse." Charlotte told Andy, who was doing just that, but froze when he saw something.

"Forget it. There ain't no pulse."

"What? Why?" Sam asked.

Andy moved flashed his light to the area where a giant hole was in her chest. "Because there ain't no heart. Sick fuck."

Everyone watched in shock.

Sam noticed that it was a woman's body, it couldn't be Lafayette. "It's not him. It's not Lafayette. Who the heck is that?"

Andy moved the plastic sheet from the face and Tara froze when she saw who it was.

Tara screamed, knowing the woman who helped her momma and lied about her powers.

It was Miss Jeanette.

* * *

The cops were checking the area over and questioning the people who found the body, their thoughts flowing into Sookie.

'_World's going to shit. No respect for authority anymore.'_ Andy thought.

'_Wonder if she even knows. Poor sorry girl.'_ Kenya thought as she spoke to Tara.

Tara's panicked thoughts came in right after. _'Miss Jeanette. They'll find out I knew her, that I went to her. Find out everything. Fuck, I pushed her. I cussed her out. Now look at her. Shit.'_

Kenya noticed Tara's body attitude. "Is there something else you ain't telling me, Tara?"

Tara shook her head. "No. I have never seen that woman before." She lied.

"Careful here, son." Mike Spencer told one of the helpers as they took the woman's body onto a stretcher. "Her leg will break off like a chicken wing if you hold her like that."

Andy had his arms crossed as he stood in front of his car. _'What kind of sick fuck would throw a body in a detective's car? Shit. I just got it detailed too.'_

Charlotte turned to Sookie as they leaned against the cop car. She saw the strain on her friend's face and grabbed her hand. "Relax and try to block it out." She told Sookie softly.

"Andy. Over here." Sheriff Dearborne called out to Andy.

Andy moved under the tape to go toward Sheriff Dearborne. "Body's in full rigor mortis, Bud. Which is consistent with the victim being killed elsewhere then brought here into the scene sometime in the past four hours, since that's when I..." he paused. "Drove over here."

Bud sighed, he could practically smell the booze off of Andy. "Andy, why don't you call it a night? Your sister's waiting on you."

Andy stared at Bud surprised. "Now? We've got a murder investigation, Bud, you need your best detective on this."

"I know, Andy, but you clocked in at 8 a.m. You're overworked. You're also drunk."

"What?" Andy was offended. "I am not overworked." Andy walked away.

"I don't know about you two, but... I think I've seen enough dead bodies to last me a lifetime." Sam commented as he stood next to Sookie while she and Charlotte leaned on a police car.

"Same here." Charlotte mumbled as she pressed her lips together. "But I got a bad feeling this isn't gonna be the last."

Sookie spoke up. "Except this one, I just don't get..." she shook her head. "With everyone Rene killed, you could see his rage. But this... Cutting out that poor woman's heart... Someone just wanted to see her suffer. Every time I think I know what's what it turns out I don't know anything."

Tara came over to the small group. "I'm good to close up and go home if you two are." Her voice shook.

"Sweetie, how did you know the woman that got killed?" Sookie questioned Tara.

Tara froze. "Sookie, I told you, don't eve..." she stopped and sighed. It was no use lying to Sookie. "That was... That was the woman who gave me and my mamma the exorcism."

Sookie hugged Tara. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

Charlotte placed her hand on Tara's shoulder. "You're gonna have to tell the police about it. You know that."

"Shit." Tara cursed. "I'll probably have to spend all night answering questions. My mamma's gonna fall to pieces when she finds out." Her voice shook.

Sam cut in. "Listen, you go home. Sookie, Charlotte and I will close up."

Tara nodded and turned around. "Kenya." She called out as she walked toward Kenya. "I remembered something."

"Charlotte?"

"Hm? Yeah Sook?" Charlotte moved her hair out of her face as she turned to Sookie.

"Go to Bill's please. Make sure he did everything okay, you know he gets nervous when preparing things." Sookie smiled softly.

Charlotte nodded with a small smile. "Sure, I'll go now since I didn't bring my purse today. Bye guys." she kissed their cheeks goodbye and went to her finally fixed car.

The drive to Bill's house was filled with images of that woman's face. Charlotte shook it off as she got to Bill's. She threw her apron in the car and ran to Bill's door.

When Bill opened his door, he seemed nervous.

"Hi Bill! Sookie told me to come over." Charlotte hugged him, a normal thing between them now, and locked the door. "Don't worry, I won't be here all-"

"Who's that?" Charlotte looked to the living room and saw a red headed girl looking about 17 in trashy clothes.

Charlotte frowned. "Bill," she turned to look at him. "Who is that?"

Bill didn't speak as he tried to find a way of explaining who Jessica was. "Well, you remember how I had to leave for a while? When I asked Sam to take care of you two?" Charlotte nodded and he continued. "Well I got in trouble for the whole killing Longshadow thing, and in return, as my punishment, I had to make a childe." He walked Charlotte over to Jessica and stood her in front of the younger woman. "Jessica, this is Charlotte Griffin. She is one of my friends, and no, we can't eat her." He glared at Jessica, knowing what she was going to ask. Jessica pouted.

Charlotte laughed softly. "Hello Jessica. Nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand for Jessica to shake but Jessica just glared at Charlotte. "Okay…" Charlotte went and sat down on the opposite sofa from her.

Bill put more logs in the fire place as he continued to tell Jessica the rules. "Your bedtime is at 4 a.m. and not a minute later."

"Whatever." Jessica mumbled, more focused on the smell of Charlotte. She had smelt her scent when she entered, and it was nice. Shame Bill wouldn't let her eat the woman.

"And while you are under my roof, hunting is completely forbidden." Bill glared at Jessica once again, knowing where he mind went.

Jessica scoffed. "Like I'd know where to find people in this bum-fuck town, are we even in a town?"

Bill ignored her. "We also recycle in this house." he walked over to some blue and white bins. "True Blood and other glass containers in the blue bin, and paper products go in the white container." Bill's phone went off.

Jessica jumped up at the sound of a phone, she was never allowed one when she was human. "Oh can I have one of those?"

"No." Bill then turned around and started to talk on the phone. "Hello?"

Sookie's voice came through his phone. "It's me. I'm gonna be a little late. Something real awful happened out here. I'll tell you all about it."

Bill tensed. "Do you need me? I can meet you at the bar."

Sookie smiled lightly. "I always need you. But... You just stay there, it'll give me something to look forward to."

"Take your time." He looked over to Jessica, not knowing how to explain to Sookie, and how she would take it.

"Oh, did Charlotte make it over okay? I sent her over so you won't be lonely or going crazy."

Bill chuckled. "She's fine. She made it alright and is sitting in my living room as we speak."

"Good, see you soon!"

After he was done, Bill turned around. "Jessica, I'm gonna have another guest come over shortly."

"Can we eat her?" Jessica asked with a smile.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow at her, then to Bill. Where the hell did she come from?

"No, you may not." Bill's glare intensified.

"Well who is she? Is she your girlfriend?" Jessica smirked.

"Yes."

"Is she a vampire?" Jessica asked Bill again quickly.

"No."

"Oh." Jessica said slowly smiling. "Well do I have to be nice to her?" she asked in an attitude.

Bill sighed. "I need you to go upstairs and get cleaned up. Remove your make-up and make yourself presentable. I will not have you looking like a slater."

Jessica just looked at Bill confused. "A what?"

"I think he means a 'lady of the night'." Charlotte explained to Jessica with a small smirk on her lips.

"Evening." Bill corrected. "Lady of the evening."

Jessica laughed. "Awesome!"

He repeated himself, telling her to go upstairs. Jessica stormed off.

Bill sighed and sat where she was sitting. "Why must she be so difficult?"

"She's a teenager Bill, it's part of their nature to fight against adults." Charlotte got up and stretched. "Well, what do you need me to do?"

"Can you watch over Jessica? I don't want Sookie to find out just yet."

"Sure. No problem, Bill."

* * *

Lafayette held himself to try and keep the little bit of warmth he had as the sound of dripping water, the three other prisoners breathing and coughing, the collar around his neck that attached to one of the poles, and the infrequent visits from the vampires that held him there.

Lafayette felt the small drops of water land on his hand, making him remember how thirsty he was.

Lafayette looked up and opened his mouth to get some drops that were falling off of the giant gear they were attached to. The taste of rust and mold made him spit the water back out, the spit stinging his extremely chapped lips.

How long had he been here?

One of the men that was a prisoner like he was, groaned as his stomach grumbled unpleasantly. "Bucket." He moaned in pain as he clenched his ass. "Bucket."

Everyone started to push on their poles to move the gear so that the man would be able to shit in the only toilet down there.

Lafayette sat down and leaned his back against a concrete pillar.

The door opened at the top of the stairs and Lafayette quickly pressed his body against the concrete pillar some more, so he wouldn't be seen.

A man screaming came from the top of the stairs as he was dragged down. "Please, I didn't do anything! I don't know anything! I swear!" the man whimpered as Lafayette pressed himself even more onto the pillar. The vampire that was holding him kicked him in the back of the knees, knocking him to the ground. "Please, don't kill me. What do you want from me? Tell me!" The vampire tied him up to the free pole and walked away to the man next to him. The man felt the pole he was now attached to. "What the fuck?"

The vampire unchained the weak man and pulled the black hood from the new man's head, showing it was Royce. "Hey, where the hell are you going?" Royce yelled after the vampire as he dragged the weak man away.

Royce looked around at the place he was trapped in when his eyes connected to a familiar form that was hiding behind the pillar. He squinted his eyes. "You? Holy shit. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wish I knew." Lafayette's voice was raspy.

Royce looked around again, panicking. "Where the hell are we?" the noticed the other man and woman that was there with them. "Who...? Who are these people?" he turned around as he yelled toward the stairs. "What the fuck is going on?"

Lafayette tugged on his own chain, to grab Royce's attention. "Will you shut your mouth, you fucking inbreed."

Royce pointed toward the stairs. "Where... Where are they taking that guy?"

Lafayette held himself. "I don't know. But sometimes there are screams."

Those words didn't help Royce calm down. "Jesus fucking Christ. How long have you been here?"

Lafayette paused, trying to remember. "I ain't got no idea."

* * *

"They tore out that poor woman's heart. I have never seen so much fear on someone's face." Sookie spoke into Bill's chest as he held her, his mind wandering to how he should tell Sookie about Jessica.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He played with her hair.

"I couldn't keep the voices out, I was in too much shock to resist. There's just so... So much noise. This is the first quiet I've had all night."

Bill tensed and held her face gently. "I need to tell you something."

Sookie cut him off. "Please, just... Shut up. Kiss me. Just make it go away for just a little while."

"Well, hi, there." a female's voice from the top of the stairs caused Sookie and Bill to break away to see Jessica in a towel at the top of the stairs. "You must be Sookie. I love your shower."

Charlotte came from one of the room upstairs. "Okay, I couldn't find any clothes but…" she paused when she saw Sookie and Bill at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh shit."

* * *

"You killed her?" Sookie glared at Bill, Jessica, and Charlotte as they sat on the couch in front of her.

"Not entirely, no." Bill mumbled and looked over at Charlotte, who mouthed sorry and looked down again.

"Well, you obviously did something to this... This..." Sookie looked Jessica over. "How old are you?"

"17." Jessica answered.

"Oh my god." Charlotte gasped as she looked to Jessica in shock. She didn't know she was that young. "Where are your parents?"

"You." Sookie pointed at Charlotte. "Don't talk." Charlotte pouted and looked down as Sookie asked where Jessica's parents were. _*****_

Jessica turned to Bill with a raised eyebrow. "Is she always like this?"

"So," Sookie interrupted Bill before he could say anything. "What then, you…" she paused, not liking what she was going to ask. "Bit her?"

"Yes…" Bill started to play with his hands.

"And drained her?"

"Yes."

"…Did you have sex with her?" with that question everyone jumped up a bit.

"No!" yelled Bill.

"Ew! Old!" gagged Jessica.

Bill had to explain. "Jessica was brought to me as a condition of my punishment. I had to create a vampire as reparation for the one I destroyed to save you."

Jessica frowned and glared at Sookie. "So this is all your fault…"

Sookie tensed up, and then looked to Bill for help.

"Jessica, I need you to retire for the morning. My sleeping quarters are beneath the stairs. And you may stay there until we make other arrangements." Bill pointed the way to Jessica.

Jessica rolled her eyes with an attitude. "I'm not even tired…" she whined.

"Go!" he demanded in a hard, annoyed tone. Charlotte and Sookie shared a look, never seeing Bill like that before.

"Compared to Fangtasia, this blows!" Jessica got up and stomped away.

Charlotte stared open mouthed at Bill. "Hold on, she was at Fangtasia? With that ass-wipe and Pam? Why there?" _*****_

Bill sighed. "Yes, I asked for a favor. I didn't want anyone to know what I had done." Bill snuck a look to where Jessica had gone, then back to Sookie. "We can't turn her out. Not yet. She's a very young vampire. At her age, with her impulses, she could be dangerous."

With those words, Sookie remembered the woman that was found in Andy's car. "Where has she been tonight?"

"Here with me, and before that, with Eric and Pam." Bill sat back, happy Sookie wasn't glaring at him anymore.

"So there's no way she could have anything to do with the woman with her heart missing?"

"No... Probably not."

Charlotte rubbed her forehead at Bill's tone. "That's very reassuring."

"Two weeks… and you never said anything…" Sookie turned to Charlotte. "Did you know about this?"

Charlotte shook her head. "No, I found out when you sent me over here." She raised her hands, showing her that she wasn't hiding anything. "I swear."

Sookie nodded, believing her, and turned back to Bill. "I've laid in bed for hours, talking about my life, your life, the weather, rules of football, and not once did you mention that you slept with and killed-"

"I did not!" Bill stood up.

"A 17-year-old girl." continued Sookie.

Bill got a look of guilt and walked over to Sookie. "Sookie," he cooed softly. "For a century and a half, I never turned a human because I couldn't bear to inflict the suffering I felt when I was turned. The pain of that is not an easy thing to share."

Sookie wasn't falling for it. "If I'm with you, and she's with you, then she's with me. And I'm sure as heck sharing in that."

Bill held Sookie's hand. "If I withheld anything, it was only to protect you."

"If she'd stayed with Eric I still wouldn't know." Bill stayed silent at Sookie's tone. "That's not protecting me, that's lying to me. How am I supposed to ever trust you if you keep something like that from me? What else are you keeping from me?" Sookie shook her head.

"Nothing."

Charlotte felt like she was intruding and told them that she would be at the porch and left so they could continue talking.

The breeze was nice as she sat on the steps. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back to enjoy it.

_'Jake loved this time of weather…' _

Charlotte reached for the rings around her neck and kissed them.

**Buzz**

Charlotte reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

_You. Me. Bed. Now._

Charlotte rolled her eyes when she read the text from Eric. She quickly texted back.

_I don't do casual sex._

She went to put the phone away when it vibrated again.

_So, you're not into casual sex? Fine, I'll put on a tux and we can call it formal sex. What do you say now?_

Charlotte couldn't help but let out a chuckle, she had never heard that one before. He was a cheeky asshole.

_Still no Eric._

He quickly answered. _You'll come around my lovely, soon._

"I can't stay." Sookie told Bill as she got up. "Not tonight."

Bill watched Sookie. "Sookie." He called out.

Sookie looked back to Bill with her arms cross. "I've shared every dark, horrible corner of my life with you. What made you think I couldn't handle every bit of yours? I'm a lot stronger than you think." She marched out of the house and saw Charlotte sitting on the steps.

Charlotte looked up at Sookie with a look asking if she was okay.

Sookie shook her head and she helped the Irish woman up off the steps, then went into their cars.

* * *

There were only 3 people left to push the gear. Lafayette, Royce, and the unknown woman.

"Some people think I'm an asshole." Royce spoke as they pushed. Lafayette made a sarcastic noise. "It's true. I pick fights with strangers, I've cussed out old ladies. I even pissed in my boss' coffee once."

"You do not need to be telling me this shit."

"What else do we have to do down here? I mean, don't you talk to the others?" Royce's fear showed through his voice as it shook.

"No." Lafayette groaned as he pushed his pole. "Most of the time I just keep to my fucking self." They stopped and they sat down onto the ground. "And think."

Royce snapped his head toward Lafayette. "Like about how to get out of here?"

"No. About why I'm here to begin with. All the shit I've done in my life. The drugs, the sex, the website. I did it so my life wouldn't be a dead end and this is where I end up." He tugged on the chain in anger. "What kind of punchline is that?"

"See, that's why we gotta talk. We have to tell each other all the shit we've done. That way, if one of us gets out, he can tell the world about both of us." Royce started to cry. "I just hope it's me."

Lafayette rolled his eyes. "Whatever. If it make you feel any better, keep talking."

Royce nodded. "All right. When I was 20, my cousin Rufus, he was going out with this girl who claimed she could crush a beer can, with her tits. And one night, when we were alone, I asked her to show me. One beer can lead to another, and before you knew it, she was crushing my head with her tits. Rufus came home, and he was so mad he threw me out of the window. My hip shattered into a million pieces, and they replaced it with metal. My ass is magnetic now." Royce started to cry again as Lafayette regretted letting him talk to him.

"I pray to God you ain't the last motherfucker I meet before I die."

"Come on, come on. What about you? You must've done all kinds of shit you regret." Royce tried to get Lafayette to talk.

"Well, I got in trouble with my boss once for punching out three stupid rednecks at the bar."

Royce looked to Lafayette's back. "You regret that?"

Lafayette glared over at Royce from over his shoulder. "Hell, no, you fucking deserved it."

Royce looked down in shame. "I'm sorry I hassled you for being gay. I was an asshole about it."

"At least I got through to you."

"If it makes you feel any better, when I was 15, at Safety Patrol Camp, I let my bunk mate blow me." Royce started to cry again.

Lafayette rolled his eyes and prayed death came so he wouldn't hear this fucker anymore.

* * *

Jessica took a sip from her Tru Blood bottle that Bill was making her try as Sookie and Charlotte came through the door. "All right, I guess that's not so gross."

Bill nodded, happy they finally found something she liked. "Two parts O negative, to one part B positive. Remember that." Bill stood up to move toward the women.

"I need to talk to you." Sookie told Bill. "Alone."

Bill looked to Jessica. "Don't know if we can, with..."

Charlotte waved her hand. "That's where I come in." she moved toward Jessica, and sat next to the baby vampire. "Jess, I feel like we got off to a bad start. We never got a chance to hear your side of things, find out what you're like, none of that."

Jessica frowned, confused. "You really wanna get to know me?" no one had wanted to do that before, much less now.

Charlotte nodded with a smile. _*****_ "Yup. You deserve that. And, frankly, I'm curious about you. I've just got one huge favor to ask. Give Sookie tonight with her boyfriend, and we'll have all night to ourselves." Charlotte gave a wink at Jessica's smile. "Just us girls."

Jessica nearly jumped up and down in her seat. "Sure. I guess I have nothing but time now, right?"

"Just go get your shoes and we'll have a night at the town after we stop by my house to get you something to wear."

Jessica jumped up. "Okay!" she ran out to where the shoes were.

Bill looked at Charlotte in awe. "I must say I'm impressed. It's almost like you glamored her..."

Charlotte shrugged as she walked over to Bill and Sookie. "Like I said before, she's still a teenage girl. She deserves this girl time and you and Sookie got to talk." _*****_ Charlotte started to speak while using wild hand gestures. "Besides, it'll be fun and I can get her some things she likes so she won't feel so out of place here." _*****_

Jessica came over, nearly skipping. "Ready."

Bill turned to Jessica. "I want you to be safe, and listen to Charlotte." Bill then turned to Charlotte. "If anything happens, just call."

Charlotte and Jessica nodded before leaving.

Once they left, Sookie turned to Bill. "Did you have anything to do with Uncle Bartlett's death?"

Bill tensed, not expecting the question. "He hurt you." He growled lowly.

Sookie gasped, not liking that her suspicions were correct. "My God. Is it that easy for you to kill? Does human life mean so little you can just kill on command, toss someone in the water?" Sookie shook her head. "I cannot have people dying every time I confide in you. I never felt more inhuman than when I had to kill Rene. It still haunts me. And now you've made me feel like I killed another person. I feel sick." Guilt shadowed Bill's face. "I always thought, as different as we are, somehow... we could still be together. And now I don't know. I don't know anything. Please. Say something, Bill." Her voice creaked as she held back tears at his silence.

Bill stayed silent.

Sookie walked by him toward the door when he appeared in front of it, blocking her way. "Sookie. I cannot, and I will not lose you. For all the ways I have dismayed, aggrieved, or failed you, I swear, I will atone. But I am not sorry. I refuse to apologize for what you have awakened in me. You are my miracle, Sookie." Bill grabbed her hand. "For the first time in 140 years, I felt something, I thought had been lost to me forever. I love you. And for that, I shall never feel sorry."

Sookie started to cry softly. "God damn you, Bill Compton. I love you." She pressed her lips to his.

* * *

Charlotte and Jessica, now dressed in a gorgeous floral dress that had sunshine-yellow, cloud-white, lavender, pale-green flowers adorning the silky overlay of this tulle-lined frock and mustard colored flats to make the yellow flowers on the dress show, were driving when Charlotte spoke up.

"So, what would you like to do?"

Jessica shrugged. "I don't know. What do you think?" Charlotte thought a moment before making a turn to a stop the car. "What are you doing?"

"Hold on." Charlotte got her phone out and called one of her few contacts. The phone rang for a second before a male voice came through.

"Well, I knew you'd call for that formal sex." Eric purred.

Jessica raised an eyebrow as Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Not ever, Mr. Northman. Now, I need you to put Pam on."

Eric frowned on the other side of the line. "Why do you need her?"

"Because she's an expert at this and I need her help."

"I'm an expert in many things as well and wouldn't mind letting you help me show them to you." Eric smirked as he heard Charlotte groaned, annoyed.

"Eric, I need Pam to ask her about some places to go for some girl time with Jessica."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "You're with the baby vamp? How come? You shouldn't be left alone with her, where are you?" Eric felt worry as the hum intensified at the sound of her with a new born vamp that could very well lose control.

"Jessica is behaving so far. Why are you so worried? Put Pam on already."

Eric grunted and handed his cell to the smirking blonde woman.

"Hello Snow White, who do you need my help in?" Pam smirked at the look on her maker's face at the fact that the person of his obsession wanted to speak to her instead of him.

Charlotte looked to the phone confused. "Snow White? Whatever, look, I need help knowing where to go to a salon at this time of night."

"Getting some mani-pedi's to impress me?" Pam joked.

Charlotte let out a chuckle. "No Pam, I'm out with Jessica so Sookie and Bill can have some time together. Do you know a place?"

Pam frowned annoyed at the thought of the annoying baby vamp. "Poor you. There's a place I know that's real great. Anywhere else you going?"

"Maybe to get some stuff for Jessica to enjoy." Charlotte looked to Jessica, who had a curious look on her face.

"Ah. I'll text you some places you can go that's vampire friendly."

"Thanks Pam." Charlotte laughed. "You're saving me here from driving all night."

"You're welcome Snow White, seen you soon." She hung up and started to rapidly text the addresses of the places she told Charlotte.

Eric stared at Pam. "Why didn't she want to speak to me? I could've helped her with that."

Pam stared at her maker as she send the text. "What? You know where to get a good mani-pedi and some cute shoes?"

Eric rolled his eyes, annoyance filling him up. "So what's with the Snow White name?"

"Well, her jet-black hair, flawless complexion and those green eyes," Pam whistled. "All incredibly intense and capable of making even Snow White a jealous bitch."

"Enchanting." Eric grumbled sarcastically.

"Yes, enchanting, that's the word. So that's why I call her Snow White, though Irish Raven is still my favorite. Bother you?" Pam smirked. Eric just stayed silent as Pam handed the phone back to him. "Now, sit still."

Charlotte turned to Jessica with a small smile. "How would you like some girl time while getting our nails done? Then maybe we can get you some beauty products you like and hair stuff. You have lovely hair and should have things to make it even prettier."

Jessica played with her hair as she smiled and nodded, excited. "That'll be real fun!"

"Great! Let's go!"

* * *

They took the woman a while ago so now it was only Lafayette and Royce.

Royce turned to Lafayette. "I got a plan. I'm busting us out."

"Don't be an idiot." Lafayette said from the pillar next to him.

"I'll come back for you. I promise."

The door from the top of the stairs opened and Lafayette shushed Royce as the thumping of the bass from the music bounced around the room. "Shut up." He moved behind the pillar so he couldn't be seen.

Eric came down the stairs in flip flops, a dark colored cover up, and aluminum foil in his hair. "Shushing won't do you any good, sweetheart. We hear everything. Since you made me come all the way down here, I'm gonna take out some of the garbage." Eric takes off the cover, the movement making Lafayette flinch. Eric walked over to Royce and knelled in front of the man. "Royce Allen Williams, we have a few questions for you, with regard to a fire which claimed three of our kind."

"No fucking way, man. I don't know anything."

"Crimes against vampires are on the rise." Eric grabbed Royce's chain, pulling the human up to his feet. "We even lost a sheriff just days ago. We seek answers." He took off the collar and grabbed Royce from the black of the neck.

Royce saw that this was the perfect time to strike. "Die, you dead fucker!" he pressed the silver cross he had in his hand to Eric's face, making the Viking make an inhuman roar of pain. Eric ripped the cross off his face and grabbed Royce's ankle as he tried to escape.

Eric raised Royce and started to bite into his side, making the human scream in pain.

Lafayette could only watch as Eric ripped Royce apart with his fangs and hands, blood spraying on him as Eric threw an arm his way.

* * *

**There you go! I took out a big chuck of the original chapter and added new scenes.**

**The idea of Charlotte taking Jessica out would have to go out to Singerdreamer42.**

**Sorry this is late, I've had a hard time with college and try to write when I can.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**


	17. Prince Charming

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**grapejuice101: **_I promise there will be more Eric/Char moments as the story progresses, and some Bill/Char family moments as well, but they need to work to get there lol._

**Forever Fanfiction Lover22: **_Sorry! I loved that part lol. I forgot where I had heard the formal sex joke from but I always remember it from time to time lol._

**chibichibi98: **_Thanks! Lol you're gonna love it more as the story goes on. I like writing their relationship slow 'cause then it doesn't seem over the top and feels like you're seeing at what point they fall for each other._

**Define crazy: **_Yes, I know that a vampire can only claim one human, but for the sake of my story I'm changing that. What Charlotte is isn't on the True Blood wiki so it's not the first thing I'm changing around._

**Emzy2k11: **_I try to update as fast as I can with all my stories._

**SomebodyWhoCares: **_lol! Yup, but he's given her a nickname as well, so has Pam._

**Ann4ever17: **_This goes along with the show, so there is a lot of repeating from the show. Jess needs that bonding time since she hasn't really had that before when she was human._

**Marine76: **_Thank you!_

**Wolviegurl: **_Thank you! Here is the update!_

**Beauty422: **_I loved writing it lol here's some more!_

**Rose1324: **_Here it is! The update! Enjoy!_

**Evamylee: **_Well, everything that happens in the show that I write Charlotte in helps grow relationships. Sorry if it's boring. Thanks for staying!_

**Ry PenDragon: **_Thank you! You are not the first to say that lol Charlotte does seem like the woman to rein in Eric._

**Rose1324: **_I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but its finals week soon so I gotta study like crazy._

* * *

Blood pooled out of Eric's mouth as he dropped the pieces of Royce's body. He spotted Lafayette, the remaining human, cowering behind the concrete pillar. "If you have any silver on you, now would be the time to reveal it." He growled as more blood fell to the floor from his mouth.

Lafayette shook his head slightly, trying to ignore the itching feeling as the blood on his skin dried. "No way. I ain't that stupid."

"Yes, you are." Eric paused as he noticed the blood on his person. Shit, he hoped none of it was in his hair. "Is there blood in my hair?"

That question threw Lafayette off. "What?" he hadn't expected it.

"Is there blood in my hair?" Eric repeated as he kicked Royce's body lightly.

"I don't know, I can't see in this light." As soon as those words escaped Lafayette's lips, Eric was in front of him, knelling so the man could see.

"How about now?"

Lafayette was pretty sure if he had any more food in his body, he would've shit himself. "Yeah, there's a little bit of blood there." his voice shook.

Eric groaned. "This is bad. Pam is gonna kill me."

"Who the fuck is Pam?"

Eric looked to Lafayette. "Why, do you wanna meet her?"

Lafayette felt his blood freeze. "No. No. I'm good."

Eric grinned. "You're going to." Eric grabbed the key and released Lafayette from his collar. He grabbed Lafayette from the back of his neck and dragged him to the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To find out what you know. I wouldn't try anything rash if I were you." Eric kicked Royce's arm out of the way. "I'm still hungry."

* * *

"I think we should have a small break." Charlotte commented as they stepped out of a store at a mall. "My feet are killing me and I need something to eat. You want some Tru Blood?"

Jessica scrunched her nose but nodded. "Sure."

Jessica and Charlotte walked over to the food court where there were some humans and vampires hanging around, but it felt pretty empty at this time.

Jessica got a bottle of Tru Blood that the very cute cashier mixed for her, while Charlotte got a chicken Alfredo pizza with a small soda.

Once they sat down, Charlotte sight happily, happy to get off her feet. "Oh, that feels better." She joked.

Jessica smiled as she sipped on her drink. "Thanks for today."

Charlotte gave the teen a smile. "No problem. You picked a good color." She pointed to Jessica's nails that were painted a pretty blue.

"Thanks, I like yours too." Charlotte had picked out a dark purple. "And thanks for all the cool stuff, like the hair curler, those CDs that I know would give my daddy a heart attack and make-up."

"No problem. Don't forget that cute kitty ring holder." Charlotte gigged. "I knew you fell in love with it the moment you saw it." Charlotte took a bite of her pizza.

"Hey, do you and Eric have a thing?"

Charlotte choked on her pizza and chugged down her soda. "What?" her voice was slightly hoarse. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, when I was staying at the club, Eric and Pam talked about you. Or at least I think they did. They kept saying 'Irish Raven'. And you're the only Irish person I know, and since the conversation I heard over the phone sounded like they really know you."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow at Jessica's words. "Irish Raven… really? First that, now Snow White?" she shook her head. "What next?"

Jessica laughed. "I think Eric has a crush on you."

Charlotte snorted as she took another bite of her pizza. "Please. So, how do you like being a vampire so far?"

Jessica groaned as she rolled her eyes. "There's so many rules. I thought it was gonna be fun, be free, you know?"

Charlotte gave Jessica a small smile. "There are rules no matter what, Jess. It doesn't matter if you are human or vampire, rules are set so there are no chaos. You know how much shit would break out if the rules were taken down just for 10 minutes? Mass murders would break out on both sides and to both sides with no punishment."

Jessica leaned her chin on her hand as she leaned onto the table. "I know, but it sucks."

"Welcome to the world." Charlotte took her last sip of soda. "Give Bill a chance. He's never had to do this before. The whole maker thing."

Jessica sighed. "Why are you so understanding?"

"'Cause you need to see things from others view to understand, and besides, when you drive Bill crazy, you can hang with me and we can have more girls nights."

Jessica smiled brightly. "Oh I would love that! It's so boring at Bill's!"

"No problem." Charlotte's eyes flashed to the cashier that gave them their meal and she grinned. "Oh, I think the cashier is looking your way. Give him a wave." She teased Jessica with a smile. _*****_

Jessica turned around to see the cashier look away really fast. Jessica turned back around fast with a giant grin. "Oh my God!"

Charlotte laughed. "I should call Bill to tell him we're doing fine." Charlotte took out her phone and called Bill. After 3 rings, it was picked up. "Bill?"

"Nope, he went downstairs to get me something to drink. What's up?" Sookie's voice came through the phone.

"Hey Sook! Just calling in to say that Jessica and I are fine and wondering if you guys finished."

Sookie laughed. "Yeah, we're done. Thanks by the way."

"No problem. Should I bring her back now? It's getting late."

"Sure. I'll tell Bill when he comes up."

"Alright." They hung up and Charlotte looked up to Jessica. "We should head out now, because it is getting kinda late."

Jessica agreed and as they walked out, Charlotte sent a text to Pam and then to Eric.

* * *

Pam glared at the blood in Eric's hair. "This is a disaster. We'll have to go much shorter than I planned."

"Yeah, well, I said I was sorry, Pam. But he took silver to me." Eric looked to Lafayette, who sat in the chair in front of Eric's desk. "You were there. You saw it. Defend me."

"I don't know what it is you wanna know, but point me in the direction, and I give to you." Lafayette spoke quickly, trying to find a way out of this hellhole.

Eric moved slightly as Pam moved about him, trying to get the blood out of his hair. "I've seen your website. It's quite, low rent. But your clients miss you, Lafayette. They're wondering if you're ever coming back."

"Am I?" There was a pause as Eric said nothing to ease Lafayette's stress levels. "Look, I'm here because of the V, right? How 'bout I give you the names of everybody I ever sold to?"

"And all this time I thought prostitutes were good at keeping secrets." Pam said as she continued to try and save Eric's hair.

"Don't get it twisted, honeycomb," Lafayette's nickname for Pam made the woman raise an eyebrow. "I'm a survivor first, a capitalist second, and a whole bunch of other shit after that. But a hooker, dead last. So if I got even a Jew at an al Qaeda pep rally shot at getting my black ass up out this motherfucker, I'm taking it. Now, what you wanna know?"

"The vampire you had your little arrangement with. Eddie Fournier. What happened to him?"

"I don't know. I swear to God I don't. Last time I saw him he was doing real good. But I think he may have been taken by somebody."

"By whom?"

Lafayette shrugged, his heart racing. "I don't know. I mean I ain't sure."

Eric nodded with a soft grunt. "That's not very forthcoming of you. Chow, you're up."

Chow stepped forward but Lafayette jumped in his seat. "No, chill out. Shit." His gaze turned back to Eric, who motioned for Chow to step back. "I think it... I think it was... Jason Stackhouse."

"Jason Stackhouse?"

Pam turned to Eric. "Sookie broder. Kunde vara kul?" (Sookie's brother. Could be fun?)

"Roligt, ja. Men också dumt." Eric paused."Sookie är för viktig för oss." (Fun, yes. But also stupid. Sookie is too important to us.)

Pam bit back a grin. "Du menar den irländska Raven. Snow White är ansluten till Sookie, sålunda är hon viktigt." (You mean the Irish Raven. Snow White is connected to Sookie, thus she is important.)

Eric rolled his eyes. "Sluta kalla henne det." (Stop calling her that.)

The grin spread now. "Varför? Tror inte att hon är den skönaste av dem alla?" (Why? Don't think she is the fairest of them all?)

Eric ignored her as he spoke to Lafayette. "Sadly, this information is of no use to me. Not now, anyway. I understand dealers of vampire blood sometimes trade product with one another across state lines. Any buyers in the Dallas area?"

Lafayette nodded. "One. He never gave me his name though. I have an e-mail address. Pussylover9 ."

Chow rolled his eyes as Pam held back a laugh.

"A friend of mine in the Dallas area, his name is Godric, has gone missing. Now, while the circumstances of his disappearance are unclear, it stands to reason his blood would be very valuable, as he's over twice my age and ten times the vampire I will ever be."

"Eric, you don't do humble well." Pam joked but Eric cut her off with his serious tone.

"I was not being humble. This happens to be true. Your associate, this 'pussylover'. Has he or she mentioned any new product coming on the market?"

Lafayette shook his head. "No. No. And I would tell you. You know that."

Eric wanted to smash something as he sat coolly on the stool. "Chow, take our guest and lock him back out, will you?"

Lafayette rose out of his seat angry and scared. "Fuck, I ain't going back down there. I gave you-"

Eric rose from the stool angry. "You gave me nothing!" he growled.

"I'm not going back." Lafayette tried to fight Chow's grip.

"Chow, now." Eric ordered.

Chow grabbed Lafayette's arm as he dragged him to the door, knowing some empty kegs over.

"I gave you every... I gave you everything! I ain't going back down!" Lafayette screamed.

A beep from Pam's cell made the woman stop messing with Eric's hair and read the message.

_Thanks for the help! I owe you! _

Pam grinned as she sent back a reply.

_As long as they're fashionable and designer, I don't mind._

Eric raised an eyebrow at his child. "Who are you talking to?"

Pam smirked. "Snow White."

Another beep came from Eric's cell, which he picked up to see it was a message from Charlotte.

_Irish Raven? Really? I have to say, Snow White is better.  
_

Eric grinned as he typed out his message.

_I'll be your Prince Charming then, my Snow White._

* * *

Charlotte and Jessica walked up to Bill's door and were greeted by Bill. "Good evening ladies, I take it you had fun?"

Jessica nodded as she smiled. "Yeah! We went and got me music that my daddy would frown upon, a bunch of make-up, and a bunch of cute things."

Charlotte chuckled. "We didn't have time to shop for clothes, but we went to a salon and did our nails." she showed Bill her nails.

"Sookie told me you called. I take it that everything was fine? No troubles?"

Charlotte shook her head. "Nope, none at all. She behaved and I talked to her about the rules and stuff that I know so far. If you need help, you can call me."

Bill pulled her into a hug with a small laugh. "I'll be sure of it. You should head home now, it's getting late."

"Alright. Night you two!" Charlotte waved goodbye to them as she walked to the door.

After she was gone, Bill turned to Jessica. "You had fun?"

Jessica nodded. "You know, she'd make a good momma, or even a maker." Jessica grabbed the bags and took them into the living room, not noticing the look of dread on Bill's face.

He didn't want that to happen, for either Sookie or Charlotte became a vampire like he or Jessica did.

* * *

Sookie placed a mug of the tea Charlotte had brought over in front of Charlotte with her own mug in her hand as they watched the small TV that was showing the news.

"Our own Mary Simmons spoke to the parents at their home in Shreveport earlier today." The news reported announced.

A red haired woman and her husband came up onto the screen, Mr. and Mrs. Jordan Hamby, and Sookie raised the volume. "If anyone has seen our daughter, or even if you're the person who took her, she's our first-born." The woman was soft spoken as she held back tears. "And she's a goodhearted, smart girl who's never done anything to harm anybody. So please just bring her home. We just want to see our baby again."

A picture of Jessica smiling came up on the screen as the news reporter spoke. "Another harrowing appeal from young Jessica Hamby's mother..."

Sookie turned it off with a sigh. "It breaks my heart, seeing how we can't do anything." Sookie stood up and went upstairs into Grans room. She spotted an old photo of when she and Tara were just little girls and Gran in the middle.

"I miss her too." Sookie jumped when Charlotte spoke. Charlotte was messing with her hands as she walked into the room. "I need to talk to you, about something very close to my heart."

Sookie frowned but sat on the bed as Charlotte explained about Jake, her husband. How they met, to his death.

Sookie stared at her friend with wide, teary eyes.

"I slipped into deep depression after losing Jake and miscarrying on the same day. My caretaker, Ivy, she tried to do everything within her power to keep me alive, to try and make me happy, but everything around me reminded me of the years I spent there with him." Charlotte sighed. "She was the one to help me pick out Bon Temps since it wasn't in the city and small towns rarely give stress."

Sookie stood up and hugged her friend. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed into her shoulder.

Charlotte didn't say anything as she held Sookie in return and cried into her denim jacket.

Sookie knew what to do, but she needed to ask both of her best friends.

After they fixed their make-up, they went over to Merlotte's and dragged Tara into the bathroom as Sam was having a hard time with the new waitress.

Sookie and Charlotte took turns explaining what happened with Bill and Jessica.

"So, basically, you're like a stepmother to a vampire?"

Charlotte bit back a laugh as Sookie busted out laughing, giving Tara a look. "Okay, you did not just call me that."

Charlotte turned to Tara with a smile still on her lips. "What about you? How've you been?" _*****_

Tara sighed as she shook her head. "I don't know. I'm confused."

Sookie frowned. "About what?"

"You know how I've been living over at Maryann's for the last couple weeks?"

Both Sookie and Charlotte nodded. "Yeah."

"In a lot of ways, I don't ever wanna leave. I mean, everything is taken care of for me there. My bed gets made, my laundry gets done, there's breakfast on the patio served to you by a chef."

Charlotte whistled softly. "Well, shit."

"Can I move in?" Sookie joked.

Tara laughed at her friend's faces. "Seriously, right? But it scares me too. And maybe that's just 'cause I'm not used to taking and not giving, but something inside me says, 'This is weird, Tara. Don't trust it.' What do you think? Does all this sound too good to be true to you two?"

"I think before I answer that, I have to tell you I may have a conflict of interest in all this." Sookie cut in.

Tara raised an eyebrow. "Conflict of interest?"

"Yeah, see." Sookie paused as she sighed. "The main reason I came to see you today was... Tara Thornton, Charlotte Griffin, would you like to move in with me?"

Charlotte was taken back, but she smiled. "Really? Are you serious?" _*****_

"Of course I'm serious. It would be so much fun. And we know we get along." Sookie turned to Tara. "When we were kids, you slept over more often than you didn't, and we never wanted to pull each other's hair out or anything."

Tara snorted. "That's where you're wrong. I was always jealous of your long blond hair. More than once I thought about cutting it."

Sookie laughed. "You did not."

"Yes, I did."

Sookie turned to Charlotte. "And we've gotten so close from the time you got here, hell, you went through hell with me and still my friend. You shared a secret with me that was close to your heart, and I shared mine." She gave both women a smile. "So, what do you think? 'Cause I've been trying to get my act together, to move into Gran's room for the past couple weeks, and your moving in might be the kick in the butt I need to do it."

There was a crash from the dining area that made them jump and run out the bathroom to see what was going on.

Sam snapped at Daphne. "That's right on my feet. How am I supposed to ignore that?"

Daphne tried to quickly pick everything up. "I'm sorry."

Tara leaned over to Sookie and Charlotte as they slowly made their way toward them to get out. "If you wanna make it to Bill's tonight, you better get out of here before Sam asks both of you to stay."

Sookie grinned. "You're probably right."

"Hi Sam, bye Sam." Charlotte said as she and Sookie walked passed a grumbling Sam.

Maryann stopped them. "Is this the infamous Sookie and Charlotte?"

Tara nodded with a giant smile. "Uh-huh. Maryann, Sookie and Charlotte. Girls, this is Maryann."

Sookie shook her hand, then Charlotte shook Maryann's. "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, likewise. You two very special, you know. I mean, to have been through everything you have in your life, not to mention the last few weeks and to emerge through all of it walking, let alone smiling as your friend helped you. It's simply astonishing. I see what you mean about them, Tara." Sookie felt herself going into Maryann's mind, but what she heard wasn't English. It kept repeating, like a mantra. "They have such an old souls, don't they?"

Sookie shook her head after Charlotte tugged on her arm lightly. "Sorry. I'm usually good at placing people's accents, but yours I can't get a handle on. Where are you from?"

Maryann smiled. "Cape Cod. Best potato chips in the world."

Sookie gave a forced laugh. "I'd love to stay and chat, but we're running late." She turned to Tara. "Let me know what you decide about moving in, all right? 'Cause... I think it'd be really great." Sookie grabbed Charlotte's arm and dragged her out of the diner.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked Sookie as they entered Sookie's yellow bug.

"Something about her makes bugs crawl under my skin." Sookie took a moment to breath. "Okay, I'm fine now."

"You know, I already made my decision. About moving in." Charlotte paused as Sookie turned to her with a hopeful smile.

"Don't leave me hanging here, tell me." Sookie laughed as she started to drive.

Charlotte laughed. "Yes. I'll move in."

Sookie squealed as she hugged Charlotte.

Charlotte panicked. "Sookie, the wheel!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

When Charlotte and Sookie came into Bill's house, Jessica was watching TV and came out to greet them, still wearing the dress Charlotte gave her. "I just saw my parents on TV."

Sookie frowned. "Oh, no. I'm sorry."

"I finally get why they never wanted me to watch it in the first place. It's horrible."

Charlotte rubbed Jessica's arm softly. "Sweetie, where's Bill?"

"I have no idea. All he told me was," Jessica changed her voice to match Bill's accent. "'Jessica, I have errands to run. Errands which do not require your presence. So remain here and do your best to stay out of trouble while I'm gone.' And I hate it here. I hate it so much." Jessica covered her eyes as she started to cry and walked into the living room to cry on the couch.

Charlotte and Sookie moved after her. "Jessica." Sookie sat on the couch next to Jessica while Charlotte sat on the coffee table in front of the baby vampire.

"I... I think I miss them." Jessica sniffled.

"Your parents?" Sookie guessed.

Jessica nodded. "And my little sister. I was always totally horrible to her. I was just such a brat..." she wiped her face of the tears and panicked when she saw it was blood. "What's wrong with me?"

Sookie placed a soft hand on Jessica's arm. "Sweetie, vampires don't cry regular tears. So when you cry, you're gonna cry blood from now on."

Jessica frowned. "Why do you know that and I don't? Don't you think I should know this about myself?"

"Bill should probably have told you. We're gonna have a talk with him whenever he gets back, okay?" Charlotte promised Jessica, who nodded.

Sookie reached into her purse. "Here's some tissue." Jessica took it as Sookie continued. "Look, I don't know if it helps at all, but I think I kind of know how you feel. At least a little."

"No, you don't." Jessica grumbled.

Sookie continued. "I'm not saying it's the same, but I lost my Gran a few weeks ago, and she was everything to me. Everything I knew, and now she's gone."

"But grandparents are supposed to die, and you're still alive. I mean, with me, I'm the one that's dead."

Sookie threw a pleading look to Charlotte.

Charlotte scooted forward a bit. "It doesn't really matter who's dead. When people love each other, and then suddenly one of them isn't there anymore, it's the distance that hurts." Charlotte paused as she took a moment to calm the tears. _*****_ "And the distance is the same no matter who's doing the leaving."

Jessica sniffled. "What do you do when you feel so far away you can't stand it?" her voice wavered.

Sookie spoke. "Well, sometimes I'll go into her room and just sit there a spell."

"That helps?"

Sookie nodded. "I don't know why, but just being someplace where she's been, it makes me feel better, at least a little bit."

Jessica had an idea. "You think you could drive me to my parents' so that I could-"

Sookie quickly interrupted. "Okay, I did not mean to... You know we can't do that."

"Please. I would just sit in the car. I swear. All I'm asking is to sit across the street and catch a glimpse of them through the window. Just so I can say goodbye." Jessica pleaded.

Sookie shook her head. "I'm sorry. It's just not my place. But if you explained it to Bill the same way you just explained it to me, I'm sure he'd take you."

Jessica scoffed. "Are you really sure about that? 'Cause I'm not so sure he would."

Sookie could take Jessica crying anymore. "Okay."

"Really?"

"Sook!" Charlotte threw Sookie a surprised look.

Sookie ignored her. "But we're just driving by and that's it."

Jessica attacked the older woman in hugs. "Thank you, Sookie. Thank you, Charlotte. Thank you so, so, much."

Charlotte sighed as she rubbed Jessica's back. "I have a bad feeling about this."

They pulled away from the hug.

"Don't mention it." Sookie took a few steps when she stopped and turned to Jessica. "To Bill. Ever."

Jessica nodded as she followed them into Sookie's car.

* * *

Bill scanned the articles of clothing with confusion. How was he suppose to know what a teenage girl in this century would like? He wished he would've brought Charlotte along to help him.

A woman came up to him. "You look positively lost."

Bill gave her a kind smile and laugh. "Yes, I do feel a little... at sea."

"I can help you pick something out if you'd like." The woman gave him a flirty smile. "You're looking for your daughter?"

Bill nodded. "Yes. My daughter, Jessica."

"Such a pretty name. What do you think of this?" the woman held up a mini skirt that had studs and was too short for his liking.

Bill pressed his lips. "It's very nice, but I don't think so."

"My, we are conservative, aren't we?" she placed the skirt back.

"No, not really. Just old-fashioned." Bill shrugged.

The woman laughed. "Don't be silly. You don't look old enough to be old-fashioned. Not by a long shot." She gave his body a scan, liking his built.

"You'd be surprised."

The woman laughed again. "You're funny." She placed a hand on his arm and paused. "And cold. Well, you're not..."

Bill nodded. "I am vampire. Yes."

The woman saw this as the perfect chance for a quickie. "Tell you what. Why don't you come with me to the dressing room and I could model this for you?" the woman held up the skirt with another flirty smile.

Bill didn't fall for it. "That's very kind of you, but no thank you."

"You sure, now?"

"I am."

"Good evening, old sport." Eric's voice came from behind him.

Bill turned around to see it was indeed Eric. He was wearing a track suit and had his hair shorter. "Eric?"

"It's the new me." Eric raised an eyebrow. "You like?"

Bill nodded. "I do. Very much."

"Oh!" the woman laughed as she placed the skirt back. "Okay." He was gay, no wonder. She walked away to leave the love birds alone.

Eric smirked at the look of confusion on Bill's face. "We need to talk. The sheriff of Area 9 in Texas has gone missing. Have you heard about that?"

"I hadn't, but I know the vampire of whom we speak. His name is Godric, correct?"

"Indeed. Now it goes without saying he needs to be found. Which is where Sookie comes in. As she's yours, I'm asking your permission to take her with me to Dallas. Also, Ms. Griffin. We both know she wouldn't let Sookie go alone."

Bill tensed his jaw. "Eric, you can do whatever you want with me, but I am not putting either of them in this position anymore. I cannot and I will not allow you to bring them into these matters."

Eric just stared at Bill. "We made a deal, your blonde human and I. That if I didn't kill, she would work for me as often as I like. Now, you remember this, don't you? You were there."

Bill wanted to rip the smirk off of Eric's lips. "Taking her cross state lines is a far cry from taking her to Fangtasia for the evening."

Eric rolled his eyes. "I'm only asking your permission out of respect. If I want them, I can simply take them. Is 'no' your final answer?"

"It is."

"Poorly played, Bill." Eric paused. "How is your child doing? I heard she spent last night with Ms. Griffin, alone."

Bill nodded. "Yes. Jessica seems to listen to her better than she does me, and she doesn't raise her voice."

Eric raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Interesting." Eric walked away, leaving Bill standing there.

* * *

Sookie pulled up at the house Jessica said.

"Here, this is it. Across the street." Jessica sat in the back as she gazed at her old home. "My daddy won't be home yet, but my momma and sister should be there."

Sookie started to cry. "Jessica. I'm sorry."

Jessica turned to look at Sookie. "Well, why are you crying?"

"Because I did this to you. If Bill hadn't... I took your life away, and I know there's no way you'll ever be able to forgive me. It's not even right to ask. But I had no idea it was gonna lead to this." Sookie started to cry even harder.

"I don't blame you, Sookie." Jessica told the crying blonde softly.

"How's that even possible?"

Jessica didn't pay attention to Sookie's question when the sight of a little girl at the window caught her attention. "There's my sister." She opened the back door and ran to the door with her vampire speed.

"Shit!" Charlotte cursed. "I knew it!" she and Sookie got out of the car. "Get back in the car! You promised." They grabbed Jessica's arms and stopped her knocking on the door to drag her back to the car.

They froze as the door opened to show the woman on the news, Jessica's mother. "Jessica."

"Mom?" She was attacked into a hug.

'Don't cry.' Sookie mouthed to Jessica.

Jessica's mother pulled away with tears in her eyes.

A little girl came to the door and Jessica gave her a smile. "Oh. Hey Eden."

"Where were you?" Eden asked.

"It doesn't matter. Just call your father." The mother told Eden. "And... And tell him that Jessica's home."

"Momma, I'd like to introduce you to my... my friends. This is Sookie and Charlotte."

Jessica's mother gave the women thankful smiles. "Hello Sookie and Charlotte." She pulled them into hugs. "Thank you so much for bringing her back."

"Uh, you're welcome." Charlotte told the mother.

Jessica turned to her mother. "Aren't you gonna invite us in?"

Sookie snapped her gaze to Jessica. "What?! No, no. We can't stay."

Jessica's mother held her daughters arm. "Honey, your arm's like ice. Come on in and I'll make you some tea. Come on." she dragged the other women in as she moved Jessica inside.

"We shouldn't have come." Charlotte whispered to Sookie.

They all sat on the couch when Sookie leaned over to Jessica. "I don't normally cuss, but you have completely fucked us here."

Jessica kept her head down. "I know and I'm sorry, but I swear it was like it wasn't even me doing it. It must be those new vampire impulse control issues."

"Fuck your impulse control issues."

Charlotte shushed Sookie when Eden came in holding a tray of tiny sandwiches.

"Here some sandwiches, Mom's making tea." Eden placed the tray down.

"Oh, thanks, Eden." Jessica smiled.

"Thank you." Sookie nodded at the small girl.

"Thanks, tea sounds lovely right about now." Charlotte gave the little girl a smile.

The mother's voice came from the kitchen. "Eden! You already had dinner. Don't touch those sandwiches."

"You guys are pretty." Eden spoke softly.

Charlotte gave Eden a smile in thanks. "Why, that's awful nice of you. And you're very pretty yourself."

"I'm not. Got a problem with hair." Eden's words caused Charlotte to frown and open her mouth to say something when the front door opened, making everyone stand up.

Jessica's father came and hugged Jessica tightly. He held her at arm's length when the mood changed. "How could you do this?"

"Daddy." Jessica tried to speak.

"Do you have any idea what you put your mother through? Why, Jessica? You tell me why?" he shook Jessica roughly.

"Mr. Hamby!" Sookie yelled.

"Or I will make you tell me!" he shook her like crazy.

Jessica pushed him off of her. "Go ahead, Daddy. Get your belt." She clicked her fangs. "But this time, I'll be ready for you."

"How could you let some bloodsucker bite you like that?" Mr. Hamby looked at Jessica in disgust.

"Mr. Hamby-" Charlotte was cut off by Jessica.

"I didn't let anybody do anything me. But, am I glad he did. 'Cause now, I get to homeschool you in what it's like to be scared." Jessica flashed in front of her father.

"Jessica, stop!" Sookie ran over to Jessica to stop her.

"Jesus Christ, Sookie. Would you shut the fuck up?" Jessica pushed Sookie away from her, making her fall onto the piano.

Charlotte ran over to Sookie. "You okay?" the blonde nodded.

"Baby, please." Mrs. Hamby pleaded with her daughter. "This isn't you."

Jessica stared at her mother in annoyance. "You don't know anything about me. You're too dumb to know anything."

"Jessica! That is your mother!" Charlotte hissed from her spot next to Sookie.

"What? She is dumb. She's dumber than a sack full of hammers, and he's as mean as a snake. And that's the way it's always gonna be around here." Jessica looked to Eden, who was crying. "So I am ending it. Right here, right now. And I am doing it with your belt." Jessica pinned Mr. Hamby onto a wall by his wrists.

"Daddy?" Eden called out, scared.

"It's okay, baby." Mr. Hamby called out to his youngest.

Jessica took the belt and wrapped it around his neck. "Don't worry. This will only hurt for a minute." She repeated the words he use to use for her. She turned his head to the side to bite when the front down was knocked over to show Bill.

"Jessica, let him go." Bill ordered.

"But..."

"As your maker I command you."

"God help us." Mrs. Hamby gasped as Jessica moved away from her father.

Sookie sighed happily. "Thank God you're here."

"Shut up." Bill snapped, making the women step back from the acid tone. "Now, someone who lives here must invite me in."

"Don't, he's one of them. He'll kill us all." Mr. Hamby yelled.

Charlotte shook her head. "He won't. He's not like that." She tried to reassure the mother and Eden.

Bill spotted Eden, who was looking at him. He pointed to her, glamoring her. "You. Little girl. Come here."

Eden started to slowly walk over when her mother tried to stop her.

"Come back here!" Mr. Hamby yelled.

"Eden, don't." Mrs. Hamby pleaded softly, she stopped moving when Bill glared at her.

"Good girl." Bill told Eden. "Now, you listen to me. I'm here to protect you. You and your mother and your father. I am your friend. So you just invite me in and I can make everything stop."

"You can?" Eden asked. Bill nodded. "Won't you please come in, sir?"

Bill ran in and grabbed Sookie and Charlotte to drag them outside as Sookie apologized. "

"I'm sorry."

"Get the hell outta here. So I can clean up your mess." Bill snapped as he moved them out the door.

"Please don't kill them." Sookie pleaded.

"This is your fault. Now get the hell outta here." Bill ordered. He watched as both women ran to the car as he placed the door back on its hinges.

He flashed to in front of Mr. Hamby with Jessica behind him. He looked to the family, who were all scared, then to Mr. Hamby, letting out a growl.

* * *

**There you guys have it!**

**We got to see girls' night! Thanks to Singerdreamer42 for that idea! And Charlotte agreed to move in with Sookie, who now knows about Jake!**


	18. Dealing With the Devil

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**Forever Fanfiction Lover22: **_Thank you so much! Happy Holidays to you as well!_

**grapejuice101: **_Thanks! Had to do my other stories, but I'm back to writing for this one!_

**SomebodyWhoCares: **_You gotta admit, Eric in a Prince Charming outfit is a sight to see lol. And Charlotte was Snow White, either from Disney or Once Upon A Time lol._

**chibichibi98: **_It was so much fun writing the girl time scenes!_

**Marine76: **_Thanks! There's a moment here in this chapter!_

**Anonymouscsifan: **_Ehhh, it'll take some time, but you'll find out what she is as time passes on._

**Wolviegurl: **_Thank you! Here is more!_

* * *

Bill sped down the room as he drove Sookie's car. Jessica was crying in the back seat as Charlotte was wide eyed and holding onto the strap on her seat belt tightly from the speed Bill was going.

"Bill, slow down, please." Sookie pleaded to Bill when she looked back to Charlotte, hearing her quick breathing and her clutching the seat belt with a pale face. "Stop this. You're scaring me and you're gonna give Charlotte a panic attack!"

Bill pulled over sharply and stopped the car on the side of the road. Charlotte let out a shaky breath.

Sookie turned to Bill. "I'm sorry. She promised she was just gonna look in the window. I know I made a mistake, but they're her family."

Bill's face stayed stern. "She is a vampire. She has no family."

"I'm a monster and I'm gonna be alone forever because of you." Jessica snapped at Bill. "I hate you so fucking much."

"Be quiet." Bill ordered.

"Eat shit." Jessica hissed.

"I said, be quiet!" Bill yelled, quieting the teen. Bill turned to Sookie. "You undermined my authority as her maker. You risked those peoples' safety, Charlotte's and your own. If I had not glamored them within an inch of their sanity, our lives would have been shattered."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that!" Bill snapped at Sookie. "And I am expected to what? Forget this ever happened?"

Sookie frowned. "What else would you like me to say? I knew when she asked me to take her I should say no, hell Charlotte had a bad feeling about it, but all I could think about was Gran and what I'd give to see her again."

Bill's glare did not lessen. "That does not give you license to behave like an irresponsible child. She is a loaded gun, Sookie. Not a doll for you two to dress up and play with." Sookie pressed her lips and opened the door to get out. "What are you doing?"

"Walking!" Sookie yelled as she slammed the door.

Bill and Charlotte got out the car as Jessica covered her ears in the car.

"Don't be ridiculous. Bon temps is nearly 20 miles away." Bill called out to her.

"I'd rather walk all night than spend another second in that car with you." Sookie spat and turned around to head into the woods onto a dirt trail.

Bill grunted and went back into the car.

"What are you doing?" Charlotte asked him as she crouched down to talk to him through the window. "She wants you to go after her."

Jessica leaned forward to talk to Bill. "And she wants you to go after her and kiss her and tell her that you love her."

Bill set his jaw. "She will come back. When she calms down she will come back." Charlotte rolled her eyes and moved around the car to follow Sookie. "Where are you going?"

"To follow here. She shouldn't be left alone in the woods at night." Charlotte yelled as she ran into the woods after Sookie.

Sookie walk calmly until she heard twigs snapping behind her in the dark. "Bill? Bill, if you're trying to scare me so I get back into that car with you, it isn't gonna work." She took a couple more steps until sounds of someone running and breathing deeply came from behind her.

Sookie turned around and saw something with a human like body, but a bulls head. "What the-?"

The thing ran toward her and Sookie ran.

Charlotte was trying to listen for Sookie, when she heard a **thud**, like something heavy hitting the ground and deep breathing.

'_What the fuck?'_ Charlotte ran over to where the noise came from, running into branches, when she paused.

There stood a human/bull creature standing over a gasping and bleeding Sookie as she laid on the ground. "Sookie!"

The bull-human turned its head toward Charlotte and moved to attack her. Charlotte panicked and held up her hands as she screamed.

The monster was thrown back suddenly and disappeared into the woods.

Charlotte looked down at Sookie and touched her back. Charlotte felt the blood on her hands and turned her head. "BILL!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "BILL HELP!"

Bill jumped when he heard the panic in Charlotte's voice when she screamed and got out of the car. He used his speed to run to where the screams came from but froze when he saw Charlotte holding Sookie, getting blood on her.

Charlotte looked up at him with wet and bloody cheeks. "Help."

Bill took Sookie out of Charlotte's arms and held her to him. "What did this to you?" he asked Charlotte.

Charlotte shook like a leaf. "Bull- human- I couldn't see it right—it was too dark, but it attacked her."

Sookie gasped in pain. "Bill, I can't move."

Bill bit his wrist and gave Sookie blood, but she started to form at the mouth and started to go into a seizure.

"Bill, what's happening?!" Charlotte panicked as Jessica came up toward them.

Jessica stopped when she saw Sookie. "Oh, gross."

"Get the car, now!" Bill ordered Jessica. Jessica nodded and took Charlotte back to the car using her speed as Bill took Sookie.

"Where are we going? Do we take her to the hospital?" Jessica asked as she drove.

Bill shook his head as he held Sookie tightly. "No, we need to go to someone who might have answers."

Charlotte looked back at Bill. "Eric?" Bill nodded. "Drive to Fangtasia, now."

Jessica sped all the way there, but Charlotte was too focused on Sookie's health to care about the speed.

Once they made it to the parking lot of Fangtasia, Charlotte got out the moment the car stopped and ran to the door and banged on it. "Please open!"

Pam opened the door and opened her mouth to give a cold comment when she saw Charlotte standing there, her clothes stained in blood. Her light blue hoodie was stained and opened to show her use to be white V-neck covered in blood and sticking to her skin, jean shorts that had dirt and blood, and her feet bare except for dirt. "What the fuck happened to you, Snow White?"

"We need Eric's help." Charlotte shook as she spoke to Pam.

Pam looked behind Charlotte to see Bill telling Jessica to go straight home.

"But I wanna go with you." Jessica frowned.

"As your maker, I command you." He ordered. Jessica threw him a nasty look and drove off.

"Please." Charlotte looked up at Pam.

"Get in." she moved out the way so that they could enter.

After Pam told them to place Sookie on a long ottoman, she went to get Eric. "Eric, we have a problem."

Eric rose from his chair and walked over to the bar area, the smell of sweet blood and dirt drowning his nose. He felt the hum intensify as he saw Charlotte covered in blood and dirt as Sookie lay shirtless chest down on an ottoman.

Eric quickly moved over. "Why are you covered in blood?" he felt like he could barely hear anything but the panicked hum at the sight of blood on Charlotte.

Charlotte turned her eyes to Eric and moved over to him. "Eric, please. Save Sookie. I'll even make a deal with you." She pleaded, the worry for her friend's safety clouding her thought process. "Can you?"

"Charlotte, no!" Bill tried to fight but Charlotte threw him a look.

Eric said nothing as he stared into her scared green eyes. "Yes. I can." Relief made her eyes shine as he took out his cell and called someone he trusted the most with this situation.

Charlotte moved over to Sookie and started to pet her hair softly, she had to keep her mind off the decision she made by agreeing to a deal with Eric and trying to ignore the long 3 bloody scratches on Sookie's back. "It's okay, you're gonna be okay."

After 10 minutes, a short woman entered the club. "Where is the emergency?" Eric led her over to Sookie.

Bill led Charlotte away so the short woman can start looking Sookie over.

Sookie opened her eyes slowly and saw the woman putting gloves on her hands. "What kind of doctor are you?"

"The healing kind. I'm Doctor Ludwig, what's your—" she touched the scratches on Sookie's back, causing the blonde woman to scream out in pain.

Charlotte whimpered and tried to get to Sookie, but Bill stopped her.

Sookie stopped screaming. "Sookie- Miss Sookie Stackhouse." Sookie gasped out in pain as Doctor Ludwig checked the scratches. "Am I dying?"

"Yes." Dr. Ludwig said plainly.

Charlotte covered her mouth as Bill moved forward. "No. She cannot die. You will save her." He told the small woman.

Dr. Ludwig brushed Bill off. "Back off, vampire, let me do my job."

Eric spoke up. "Forgive him. Bill is abnormally attached to this human, as is she."

"Of course I am, Eric." Charlotte looked up at the tall Viking. "She's my best friend."

"Well, we don't have a lot of choices, she's been poisoned." Dr. Ludwig rubbed her fingers together with ooze and blood. "You ever heard of komodo dragons? Their mouths are teeming with bacteria. After one has bitten you, it will track you for hours, days, just waiting for the toxins to slowly eat away at your nervous system till you're good and helpless. Then it will devour you alive."

Charlotte was wide-eyed. "She was scratched by a dragon? It didn't look like one."

"No, but this poison is similar but way more efficient. I think I've seen it before, but it's hard to tell without testing, and we don't have that kind of time. Give us some privacy. I need to remove her clothing." Dr. Ludwig turned to Charlotte. "You stay, I will need your help."

Charlotte nodded.

"I will be just outside." Bill told the women. "I am so sorry."

"She's running out of time, Mr. Compton." Dr. Ludwig snapped.

Charlotte looked over to Bill. "It's okay, I'll stay with her."

* * *

Eric paced his office. "Head of a bull."

Bill nodded. "That's what she said. It was dark. It all happened in seconds."

"So you didn't see this, uh, bull man, huh?"

Bill paused. "No."

"And you gave her your blood?"

Bill looked down. "It didn't work."

"Hm."

Bill looked to Eric. "You ever heard of anything like this?"

"Surprisingly, no." he sat on his chair. "Pam. Chow." He called out. "I thought in over a thousand years I'd seen everything there was to see." Pam and Chow came into the office. "Search the woods around highway 71."

"He can do it. I'm wearing my favorite pumps." Pam told Eric, wearing the shoes Charlotte had gotten her.

"Du hörde vad jag sa." (You heard what I said.) Eric tells her sternly. Pam rolls her eyes and walks out with Chow. Eric looked back to Bill. "She is extremely lazy. But loyal. How's yours? Jessica, huh?"

"Petulant. Dangerous. Afraid."

"I'm glad to see you two are bonding. Being a good maker is very rewarding."

Bill ignored him. "But she is slowly coming around. Her time with Charlotte helps, so I condone it." Bill sighed and turned around. "I have to get back to them."

Eric stopped him. "Oh, relax. Dr. Ludwig treated one of Pam's humans when it was mauled by a werewolf." Eric took out a file and started to look through it. "Lost an eye, but otherwise he's fine."

A scream broke throughout the club. Bill ran out to see Dr. Ludwig pouring a liquid onto Sookie's back as Charlotte put her weight on top of Sookie's legs so that she can stop thrashing.

"What are you doing to her?" Bill yelled.

"Hold her down!" Dr. Ludwig ordered Bill. "Or let her die, your choice."

Charlotte cried as Sookie fought against their hold and the bloody bubbles coming from the scratches on her back.

Dr. Ludwig stuck her finger into one of the scratches, causing Sookie to scream some more, and took out something.

* * *

Charlotte was sitting on another ottoman, trying not to cry from relief and shock as Dr. Ludwig cleaned up Sookie's back.

"You can give her blood now. Her body should accept it."

Bill went to bite his wrist when Eric stopped him. "Mine is much stronger, allow me."

"Never." Bill growled. He pulled Eric wrist away.

Eric moved away as Bill fed Sookie his blood.

Dr. Ludwig walked over to Eric. "I'll expect my payment by the end of the week." She walked passed him when she stopped by Charlotte, scanning her face and arms. "You could use some blood as well for those scratches on you." She walked passed.

"It's always a pleasure doing business with you, Dr. Ludwig." Eric called out to her.

"Fuck off."

Charlotte gave a small smile. "Clearly the pleasure was one-sided."

"Well, she's no fan of the fang. She tolerates us, because our blood is of such great value to healers." He paused as he heard Charlotte hiss.

Charlotte pulled away her hand quickly from her arm when she saw blood on it. _*****_

Eric flashed over to her. "Are you hurt?"

Charlotte motioned to her arm. "Must've been when I was running toward Sookie. I had to run through some trees and with everything that happened, I must've not felt it. Do you have a rag?" she asked while looking at her arm.

Eric grabbed a clean rag from his supply office quickly and flashed back to her after wetting it in the sink of the bathroom.

She went to grab it but Eric took it away. "Let me."

Charlotte paused as she stared at Eric, now noticing something different about him. "You cut your hair." she moved her hand to where it use to end, and Eric moved his head slightly when the warmth of her hand made the hum become a purr.

Eric smirked. "I take it you like it."

Charlotte snorted softly. "Shows the ugliness more, that's for sure." She smirked.

Eric chuckled. "You hurt my feelings, Snow White."

Charlotte laughed under her breath. "Didn't know you had feelings, that's something new." Her smile dropped as she looked to the ground. "Thank you." _*****_

Eric motioned for her to take off the hoodie and she did. He carefully cleaned the cut from dirt and blood, secretly taking in the scent of her blood.

Eric felt Charlotte tense as his fangs released and he moved his mouth close to the scratch and started to lick. The taste was like honey and sunlight, so sweet and addictive, but Eric felt her pull her arm away and looked at her.

"That feels weird."

Eric held back a smirk from the soft tone she used. He pricked his thumb on his fang to draw blood, and held it up to her mouth. "Here. It will help." Charlotte was unsure but lightly grabbed his hand and slowly brought it to her mouth.

A low growl came from the back of his throat as he felt her tongue go over the small hole as she sucked softly. The small cuts on her face healed as did the cut on her arm.

Charlotte pulled Eric's thumb from her lips when she felt no more blood come from the hole.

She looked at Eric and quickly looked away. "Well…" _*****_ She had nothing to say for what happened.

Eric looked down at her feet, which were painted purple like her nails and had dirt on them. "Where are your shoes?"

Charlotte looked down at her feet, swinging them back and forth a bit and then moved the hoodie onto her lap to cover her feet with the bottom it. "I lost them when I ran after Sookie in the woods. I just noticed now. I'm amazed I didn't step in any glass on the way here." She mumbled to herself.

The corner of Eric's lips twitched, she was insecure about her feet. Eric stood up and he fixed his outfit as he spoke to Bill without looking at him. "Be careful. You'll overcook her."

"All right." Bill cooed softly as he pulled his wrist away from Sookie's lips.

"Thank you." Sookie whispered.

Pam and Chow entered the club, dirty and leaves in their hair.

"The area has been scanned." Pam placed her hands on her hips.

"Tracks were human, but the smell was distinctly animal." Chow continued for Pam.

"What kind?" Eric asks.

Pam scrunched her nose. "A filthy one."

"We didn't recognize it." Chow corrected.

Eric hummed. "How intriguing. Send an alert through the appropriate channels. Find out what the neighbors know." Chow nods and leaves, but Pam just turns to leave when Eric stops her. "And Pam." Pam turns around, annoyed already. "Those were great pumps." Eric smirked, that's what she gets for showing off her gift in front of him.

Charlotte looked down to Pam's shoes and frowned. "Oh Pam, your shoes."

"Don't worry, Snow White, I'll get them cleaned and looking new with Eric's card." Pam smirked as she walked away.

"I don't wanna move her." Bill told Eric as he stood up.

"Of course not." Eric sighed in annoyance. "I'll make sure she's taken care of."

"I'm not leaving her." Bill growled.

"I'll stay with her out here." Charlotte stood up from the ottoman with her hoodie in hand. "Make sure she's safe, you know?"

Bill was unsure, but nodded.

Eric spoke up. "Longshadow kept a coffin in back. He liked to feed before resting, so it might be a bit messy, but you're welcome to it."

Bill nodded and turned to Charlotte. "Be safe and watch over her." He gave her a small hug that Eric scrunched his nose to as he felt her emotion, she felt relaxed and slightly worried. Bill pulled away and walked toward the back of the club, out of view.

"There are some shirts at the gift shop for both of you." Eric turned to follow him when he was stopped by a warm hand.

"Wait." Eric spun around to look down at Charlotte. "I wanna thank you for your hospitality. And for saving Sookie's life."

Eric looked to Sookie, who was fast asleep, then back to Charlotte. "I'm sure there's a way she can repay me." Eric gets closer, the beating of her heart and the hum intensifying as he moved closer to her ear. "Besides, we still have a deal to make."

Eric walked away as he breathed her in, not seeing her looked down in regret and anger, but feeling it. _*****_

Charlotte walked over to the gift shop and got 2 shirts. One a red t-shirt and the other was a red cami.

Charlotte moved over to Sookie and took off the completely blood stained shorts and the remains of her shirt. She very carefully put on the shirt for Sookie then took off her ruined shirt, then put on the cami. She threw away the bloodied clothes and hoodie.

She needed to rest.

* * *

Sookie was slowly coming out of her sleep. She remembered where she was and slowly sat up. She moved the green blanket off of her and looked down at the red Fangtasia shirt she was wearing. She looked around and saw Charlotte curled up on another long ottoman sleeping with a blanket over her with her feet slightly popping out of the bottom.

Sookie gave a small smile and got up. She moved over to the mirror and lifted up the shirt to check her back. There were no scratches.

"You're awake." Ginger walked in with 2 sandwiches on a plate. "I made you and your friend a two-top sandwich." She handed it to Sookie. "Peanut butter and chocolate syrup."

Sookie paused. "That's very... Thoughtful, Ginger." She placed the plate down.

"Oh, that's the thing about being with vamps, ain't it? You always forget to eat." Ginger motioned to her stomach. "I've lost 37 pounds since I got this job. Way better than a fat farm."

Sookie looked around for Bill. "Did Bill leave?"

"Oh, he's resting in back, I think." Ginger motioned to the back of the bar behind some doors.

"Do they make you stay here every day?" Sookie asked as she watched Ginger up the bottles that were left by Bill and Eric.

"Well, sometimes I just come in for deliveries, but these days I've been coming in for—" Ginger quickly paused and shut her mouth. "Heh. Ha-ha. Never mind all that. You just finish up your sandwich and go back to sleep with your friend." _'Oh, my god, I almost told her about her friend Lafayette in the basement. Eric says I can't tell them.'_

Sookie heard Ginger's thoughts and stood straight. "Lafayette? Why would Eric have Lafayette in the basement?"

Ginger tensed as Sookie stood in front of her. "I just work here." _'Please don't make me use that gun under the cash register. Fuck!'_

Sookie quickly ran around the bar, toward the cash register, grabbed the gun, and pointed it at Ginger. "Take me to him!"

Ginger screamed, causing Charlotte to wake up and fall off the ottoman. "What the fuck?!" she yelled as she got up and saw Sookie aiming a gun at Ginger. "Sook, what's going on?"

"Now!" Sookie ordered.

Ginger nodded and led the women to the basement door. They climbed down the stairs and saw Lafayette sitting on the ground, weak, chained up, and fang marks everywhere.

"Oh, my god." Charlotte ran over to Lafayette with Sookie right behind her. "Lafayette. Lafayette."

Lafayette opened his eyes to see Sookie and Charlotte looking at him. "Sookie? Charlotte? Is that really you?"

Sookie scanned his body and saw the holes. "What have they done to you?"

"Do I look like a vampire?" he mumbled weakly.

Charlotte shook her head. "You look awful."

"I feel fucking worse. I guess that means I ain't a vampire then, which is good." He groaned softly as Charlotte placed her hand on his forehead.

Sookie turned to Ginger who stayed by the stairs. "Un-cuff him."

"I don't have that key. I swear." _'Eric's gonna be so mad at me. Jesus have mercy.'_

Charlotte looked at Lafayette. "We're gonna get you outta here. We promise." _*****_

* * *

Sookie and Charlotte were sitting at a table, talking about little things when Bill came rushing out.

He hugged both of the women to him, but when he pulled away, he saw anger in their eyes. "You still angry about our fight? Sookie, none of that matters anymore."

Sookie nodded. "You're right. I'm alive and in one piece."

"Unlike our friend Lafayette who Eric chained up like an animal and left to bleed to death." Charlotte snapped.

Bill gave Charlotte a confused look. "What?"

"You better not have known anything about this, Bill Compton, because if you did, I don't think I could ever forgive you." Sookie warned Bill.

Bill shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Eric came into the bar area wearing an olive green V-neck, jeans, and oddly enough, flip flops. "I manage they are referring to the human in my basement. The human that traded sexual services with a vampire in order to sell his blood. Which, as you know, is a grave offense."

Charlotte snapped her eyes to him, anger in her eyes. "His name is Lafayette and you ought to be ashamed of yourself for what you've done to him." He felt her anger rise as he stayed impassive.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Eric's eyes scanned over the new skin shown by the cami she wore. "And may I add, that color suits you very well." He purred.

Sookie quickly pulled Charlotte away from him and closer to her. "Go to hell."

"Sookie, enough." Bill tried to stop her.

"Oh, it's not nearly enough. They've tortured him and bitten him and shot him and kept him down there in his own filth for weeks." Sookie glared at Eric as she kept Charlotte behind her.

Bill turned to Eric. "Is this true?"

Eric looked over to Bill coolly. "There are others who would have done far worse and you know it."

"You're gonna let him go right now, or I swear, I'm going to the police."

As soon as those words came from Sookie's mouth, Eric unleashed his fangs and nearly snapped at her nose. "I do not respond well to threats." He saw both woman slightly shake and smirked as he moved away slightly. "But perhaps we can come to some sort of arrangement. Please." He motioned for them to go toward his office.

* * *

"So if I agree to go to Dallas to help look for this missing vampire, you'll let Lafayette go?" Sookie went over what Eric wanted her to do.

Bill shook his head. "You nearly died last night. You are not going to Dallas."

"Bill, I can make up my own mind." Sookie snapped.

"I'll pay all of your expenses, of course, and yes, I will release your friend." Eric told them plainly, while staring at Charlotte, waiting for her part of the deal.

Sookie paused. "And I want $5000."

Bill hissed. "Sookie."

"What? I've missed a lot of work and I need a driveway."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Your human is getting cocky."

Bill narrowed his eyes. "She will take $10,000 and I will escort her."

"I don't think so, no." Eric shook his head.

Sookie cut him off. "Yes. Ten thousand and Bill comes with me or it's a deal breaker."

Eric nodded then turned to Charlotte. "Now, Ms. Griffin, our deal must be honored." He smirked.

Charlotte nodded as she stayed looking down. "You're right, your right." _*****_

Sookie frowned in confusion. "Deal? What deal?"

Charlotte tried to find her words. "When we brought you here, I made a deal with Eric that if he saved you, I would make a deal with him." _*****_ She couldn't look at Sookie, knowing the blonde would blow her lid.

"You did what?!" Sookie screeched.

"I couldn't let you die, Sook." Charlotte turned to Eric. "What is the deal then?"

Eric smirked at her brave face. "You surprise me. And that is a rare quality in a breather."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "You disgust me."

"Perhaps I'll grow on you." Eric purred.

"I'd prefer cancer." Charlotte gave him a sarcastic smile then let it fall. _*****_

"Maybe you'd prefer this deal. You will accompany Sookie and Bill to Dallas. You need to leave immediately." Eric reached back and pressed a button on his office phone. "Ta med honom i." (Bring him in.) He turned back to the trio.

"I will make the travel arrangements, but I will need your credit card number." Bill was cut off as Pam entered the room by throwing Lafayette onto the ground.

"Oh!" Lafayette groaned as Sookie and Charlotte sat him up slowly.

"Such a shame. I was hoping I could convince Eric to let me keep you." Pam looked down at Lafayette.

"No, you already have enough pets." Eric told Pam.

Lafayette looked up at Pam. "No offense, but you ain't exactly my type, bitch."

"Can I kick him?" Pam asked Eric annoyed with Lafayette's attitude.

"You can try." Bill threatened Pam, who was ready to fight.

"Enough." Eric growled. "Have Chow fetch their car." Pam nodded and left. He moved over to Lafayette and Sookie moved but Charlotte stayed, sitting in front of Lafayette as shelter. He looked at Lafayette over Charlotte's shoulder. "I'll see you around, I'm sure."

"Oh, don't bet on it, baby. I'm retiring. I'm done with you crazy-ass fuckers. Done."

Eric smirked and let Bill carry Lafayette out with Sookie behind him.

"I'll be there in a second." Charlotte tells Sookie before turning to Eric. "What was that about?"

Eric shrugged. "What?"

"You know what. You had so many things to make a deal with me for, to work here with payment of sex and money, to become yours, the list goes on. Why did you choose that? Something you knew I was going to volunteer to go with Sookie for." She scanned his eyes, but saw nothing.

As she grew slightly angrier, the hum got deeper in his head. "Because they weren't planning on taking you."

Charlotte tensed her jaw. "Thank you all the same then." She spun round, letting her scent fly toward him from her hair as she walked out.

Now his office was going to smell like her…

* * *

Charlotte sat in the back with Lafayette as Bill drove.

Charlotte looked at the holes on his body as they pulled up to his house. "You sure we can't take you to the hospital?"

"Three jobs and I still ain't got no health insurance. Besides, the bullet went straight through, I'll get my uncle to stitch it up in the morning."

"Your uncle the veterinarian?" Sookie asked with a frown.

"He chops off steer nuts for a living, he can handle the few stitches." He saw the worried look the women sent each other. "Don't worry. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"And we know you don't feel fine either." Charlotte added.

"Far as I'm concerned, I spent the last two weeks at club med. Drinking a margarita and getting my chest waxed." Lafayette shot the trio a look. "And I appreciate it if you tell your friends that's how I remember it."

Bill nodded. "That would be wise."

"At least let Bill help you inside." Sookie offered.

Lafayette shook his head as he slowly got out the car. "No. Sook, I said I'm fine." He closed the door and entered his house, locking it and closing the curtains before limping onto the couch and crying to himself as he threw a throw over himself.

Bill saw Sookie upset and placed his hand on her shoulder as they drove.

She kissed his hand. "I used to get so mad when people judged vampires just for being different. It's like they were judging me too. I told myself their fear was nothing but small-mindedness, but maybe that's just what I wanted to believe, because the more open my mind gets, the more evil I see."

"Sookie. Most of us, vampire, human, or otherwise, are capable of both good and evil."

"Often simultaneously." Charlotte added after Bill paused. She snorted softly as she leaned her head back. "You can't expect me to believe that Eric's capable of anything good. Not after how he tortured Lafayette."

"I have had worse sheriffs."

Sookie frowned at Bill. "I don't understand how you can defend him."

"He saved your life." Bill tried to reason.

"After he made a deal with Charlotte!" Sookie turned to Charlotte behind her. "Which I am mad at you for." She turned around and crossed her arms. "I can still hate him."

"I hate that he may be putting both of you in harm's way once again. For his own selfish reasons. And I hate that he has shown you the barbarousness that we call justice. If I could glamour it away for you, I would."

Sookie shook her head. "I'm glad you can't. I'm sick of things sneaking up on me. Rene and whatever the hell that was that attacked me last night. If I'm never gonna be safe, I'd rather know what to be afraid of."

"Well, after last night, I hope that that doesn't include me." Bill spoke lowly.

"I know there's darkness in you. I know there is. And it scares the life out of me." Sookie stared at Bill as he drove. "But you're right. There's goodness in you too. And when I look in your eyes, that's what I see." She kissed his hand again.

* * *

**News everyone!**

**I have news! I will be leaving to NY on the 20****th**** and coming back to FL on the 6****th**** so during that time I will have no internet! REPEAT! NO INTERNET!**

**Also I won't be writing much since I have to pack up and clean like crazy.**

**Hoped you guys like the scene, did you see what sneaky Eric did?**


	19. Blood Dream

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**chibichibi98: **_Thank you! Dallas is coming right up!_

**grapejuice101: **_Yup! That sneaky little devil! You know they're gonna throw a fit when they find out. You're gonna have to wait for that part, since I will be making changes to that part, but won't say which :)._

**SomebodyWhoCares: **_More blood sharing coming soon! I promise!_

**Beauty422: **_She'll figure it all out soon :). I love NY, my birthplace and where all my family is lol burned the hell out of my cheeks when I had to walk through that snow storm, but worth it!_

**Ann4ever17: **_Not only did he send her to Dallas because she would be safe from the Maenad, he did it so he could keep her near, since he wants her and thinks that that time will be a perfect time for him to trick her into becoming his. And since she has his blood now, she will think of him more, and that will play in his game._

**Ry PenDragon: **_Thank you! You can guess if you want lol._

**VampireElf: **_Sorry! I try to update as fast as I can, but sometimes life gets in the way and I have to update 3 stories, but I promise I'm not ending this story until the end of season 7 when the show ends. The stars are signals that there is a link on my profile for you to see how Charlotte looked at that moment at that time. Lol I've not only had to answer it for this story a hundred times, but for my other ones as well, but I'll explain it every time._

* * *

Charlotte, Sookie, and Bill stared wide eyed at Jessica and Hoyt, who were shirtless and looked like they were in the middle of making out.

"I'm so sorry, vampire Bill." Hoyt panicked as Bill was over him, fangs bare. "I know how this must look."

"Get out of my house." Bill growled.

"Bill, do not hurt him." Sookie scolded Bill.

"Hoyt, leave now before this gets more out of hand." Charlotte told him as Hoyt stood up and moved behind the couch.

"I swear, I wouldn't let it go any further." Hoyt tried to tell Bill.

"I said, get out of my house." Bill's growl got deeper.

"It's my house too." Jessica stomped her foot.

"Jessica, upstairs." Bill snapped.

Jessica glared at Bill, then stomped back but didn't go upstairs.

"Okay, let's all just try to calm down." Charlotte tried to calm Bill down so Hoyt could go safely.

Hoyt nodded nervously at her suggestion as he caught the shirt Sookie threw his way. "That's a really good idea."

Bill continued glaring. "Are you gonna leave, or am I gonna have to throw you out through a window that is closed?"

Charlotte shook her head to Hoyt. "He won't do that."

Sookie glared at Bill. "Bill, that is just rude."

"I've got this." Bill told the women.

"I'm going. I'm going." Hoyt moved to the door. "I wasn't gonna do nothing."

"It's not her that I'm protecting, son."

Jessica's mouth dropped as Hoyt stopped next to her. He looked over to her, seeing her heart broken expression that mirrored his own, and moved to the door. He opened the door and turned back to Jessica. "I don't believe him for one minute."

Jessica smiled softly as he exited the house and Bill locked the door.

Bill turned his glare to Jessica. "We established there was to be no hunting in this house."

Jessica pressed her lips together the best she could with the fangs in the way. "Look, I know you feel like shit because you had to make me, and you should feel like shit. But guess what. I'd never even kissed a boy before that. Meeting Hoyt's the only good thing that's happened to me since my whole new life started. Now, I'm not ready for anything to happen too fast. I'd have been happy just to go on kissing him all night long." Bill became uncomfortable. "Now, is it my fault my fangs come out when I get turned on?" Jessica covered her mouth, not believing she had said that outloud, and skipped up the steps giggling.

Sookie grinned as she sat on the steps. "I think I'm going to like her."

"She's fun to be around." Charlotte agreed.

Bill sighed. "Ladies, do not make the mistake of thinking you three can be girlfriends. She is..."

"Yeah, I get it. She's a vampire. Believe me, I learned my lesson about that." Sookie stopped him.

Charlotte looked up the stairs to where Jessica went, then to Bill. "Bill, I think we should take her with us to Dallas." Sookie looked at Charlotte confused, but wasn't opposed to the idea.

"What? Why?" Bill asked, confused.

"Because I think it would be good for you."

Sookie nodded, agreeing with Charlotte. "She's right, Bill. I think, deep down, you don't like vampires, even though you are one."

Bill raised an eyebrow. "So?"

Sookie gave him a look. "Hating yourself is a bad thing."

Bill sighed. "I am a vampire. I am supposed to be tormented."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "You're not just a vampire. And Jessica doesn't have to be either. You can teach her how to walk that line between vampire and human."

"Yes, because I have mastered that." Bill replied sarcastically.

"Okay, so you can teach each other. She can show you how to more in touch with your human-side, while you can teach her the right things for a vampire to learn that way she isn't helpless. She needs you as much as you need her."

Bill gave another small sigh at Charlotte's words and looked up the steps. "It's so different for her. When I was made, one had no choice but to live completely outside the human world. I was an outlaw, a hunter. Humans were prey and nothing else. I envy her." Bill rubbed his eyes.

"So, are we taking her?" Sookie asked.

"I'll need to call the airline to arrange for two travel coffins instead of just one."

"Perfect!" Charlotte ran up the steps. "I'll go tell her."

"Isn't it exciting?" Sookie smiled at Bill as he moved to sit next to her on the steps. "Our first trip together." Bill snorted softly. "Oh, come on, Bill. I was almost killed last night. Again. At least give me this."

* * *

Charlotte knocked onto the door of the guest room that Jessica used to keep her things, making it her room.

"Come in."

Charlotte stepped in to see Jessica laying on the bed on her back and a pillow over her face. Charlotte let out a small laugh as she sat on the bed next to Jessica's head. "What are you doing?" _*****_

"I'm so embarrassed." Jessica's answer came out muffled as she spoke from under the pillow. "I can't believe you guys walked in on that!" she sat up and pouted.

Charlotte gave a small smile. "Well, you got your first kiss, how exciting is that?" _*****_

Jessica giggled as she hugged the pillow. "I never thought I would kiss a boy! Especially now since I'm a vampire and under so many rules." She turned to Charlotte. "Was your first kiss made you wanna just jump around and hug things?"

Charlotte blushed and laughed as she looked away, remembering her first kiss. _*****_ "Well, my first kiss was so amazing." Her smile grew. "It was around my third date, I was a little older than you, since I was too nervous about kissing him before. I never kissed anyone in my life. I was home schooled and didn't have friends, but he became my first friend and my first everything really."

Jessica watched Charlotte's face as she went off in her memories. She grew up like her, but at the same time she didn't. They were both home schooled and never kissed a boy before, and she treated her better than anyone in her family did before.

Charlotte snapped out of her memories when she remembered why she came up to the room. "I almost forgot. Pack your bags because Sookie and I convinced Bill to bring you to Dallas with us!"

"What?" Jessica laughed, excited.

"We talked to him, since he didn't want to take you, but I ripped him a new one and said he needs to teach you how to be a vampire like a maker is supposed to and you can help him understand humans." _*****_

Jessica jumped off the bed and hugged Charlotte, jumping in place and then ran to pack her bag for Dallas, putting all the things she had inside since she didn't have much. Maybe she should ask Charlotte for another shopping trip while in Dallas.

* * *

Eric sat on his throne, his lips pressed against his hands as he leaned back into the chair.

Thoughts of the missing sheriff were haunting him. How had be become missing? Who had taken him? Who was powerful enough to take him?

His eyes trained on the ottoman that Charlotte sat on the night before, bloody, dirty, and scared. He gave a small smirk when he remembered his trick. Who knew it would be so easy to trick her? Even now he could feel excitement from her. He wondered what made those emotions.

His mind moved to how she moved, her little habits. When she was nervous, she would play with her fingers, or touch her hair. When she was annoyed she'd press her lips together and puff out her cheeks lightly. When she was insecure, like with her feet, she would hide and look away. But his favorite so far, was when she would give sarcastic remarks to him, always with a small smirk on her lips and a hint of a sparkle in her eyes.

She kept sneaking into his thoughts, even when he wasn't even remotely thinking about her she ended up in his thoughts. What was she that attracted him to her so much? Sure she was a beauty, but he had had many beauties before throughout the millennia. That hum and the glowing was new, especially since he was the only that that could see and hear it. He had asked Pam countless times if she seen the glow under Charlotte's skin or the humming, but Pam always gave a comment about him losing his sanity with his old age.

Eric stood up from his throne and moved to get things ready for when he leaves the bar to Pam while he was out.

* * *

Tara sat on the couch with Sookie while Charlotte sat in the one seater next to them drinking her iced tea.

"I still haven't moved into Gran's room, but you go ahead and take mine. Charlotte is gonna move into Jason's old room." Sookie told Tara. "And when we get back, we'll celebrate properly. Until then, happy birthday."

Sookie and Charlotte handed Tara each a gift.

Tara smiled as she took them. She opened Charlotte's first and saw it was a photo of all three of them at work, doing funny faces. Tara laughed. "Oh my God, I love this." She hugged Charlotte. She opened Sookie's gift, pausing as she saw it was a picture of her and Sookie when they were little girls with Adele Stackhouse in the middle. "Oh, Sook."

Tears came up in Sookie's eyes, blinding her a bit. "I miss her so much." Charlotte frowned as she got out of her seat and sat next to Sookie, hugging her.

Tara came into the hug. "I know. I do too." They all pulled away from the hug and Tara wiped her eyes. "So why'd y'all pick Dallas for your trip?"

"Bill has some business there."

"And I'm not letting Sookie go alone." Charlotte added.

"Also she was forced to go." Sookie muttered, still not liking the deal.

Tara scrunched her nose. "Hell, do those vampires wanna use your mind-reading again?"

Sookie sighed. "I have Bill there to protect me."

Tara felt like shaking Sookie to make her see what she was doing. "Sook, why are you even with this guy if he makes you do these things? The sex can't be that good."

Sookie blushed as Charlotte laughed under her breath. "It's pretty good. And I love him."

"Well, yeah, but..."

Sookie cut Tara off. "You can't just sit around saving your heart for some perfect idea of a man who's never gonna come along. Life is too damn short. Besides, Bill's not making me do anything. I agreed to this to save your fool cousin, thank you very much."

Tara sat up. "Lafayette?"

Charlotte frowned. "He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what? I didn't even know he was back. Is he okay?"

Charlotte and Sookie looked at each other. They already opened the can, might as well spill the beans.

So they told her everything that happened to Lafayette, then Tara ran out to confront her cousin.

* * *

Sookie and Charlotte were traveling on Anubis Air, a vampire friendly airline. Thanks to Eric's money and status, they had their own plane with Bill and Jessica in a travel coffin.

Sookie was drinking the alcohol given to them, sharing with Charlotte the bottles she didn't want or like. They were giggling messes, pretending they were dolls with their doll sized bottles.

Charlotte felt light headed. "Ugh, Sook, I can't take anymore. I'm going to sleep." She waved to Sookie as she went to the back, where there was a big bed.

Charlotte sighed and took off her scalloped pump, not liking to go to bed with shoes on. She then took off her white cardigan, showing more of her charming white with periwinkle blossoms cotton-linen dress that had a snap-closed, bustier-seamed front, and lace up-bottomed back cutout, placing it on the floor near her shoes.

She jumped into bed and moved under the soft cotton comforter, feeling the effects of sleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

_Charlotte purred softly as she felt her fingers twitch, feeling the soft material under her fingertips. _

_She opened her eyes slowly, seeing it was dark, but candles were lit everywhere. She looked where she was touching and saw flower petals, roses._

_She felt something tug at her hair a bit and turned over to see a naked Eric. "Hello." She purred as she smiled at him._

_Eric let go of her hair and touched her face lightly, letting it run from her temple to her lips. "Hej vacker." (Hello beautiful) He pulled her closer to his body and got on top of her. "Är du redo för rond två? (Are you ready for round two?)_

_Charlotte smirked. "Besökt redo. Väntade på dig." She teased. "Visa mig vad du fick." (Been ready. Was waiting on you. Show me what you got.)_

_Eric laughed and moved down to kiss her as his hand tangled it's self in her hair and the other slowly traced his fingers over her nipple, making them hard._

_"Tease." Charlotte moaned into his ear._

"_You're the one to talk." He smirked then placed his mouth over her nipple, making her gasp and then bite her lip. His tongue played with her nipple while the hand in her hair moved to rub her inner thighs._

_She hissed in pain when he bit her nipple then winked at her._

_Charlotte wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his back. _

_Eric moved his face away and lowered his fangs._

_Charlotte moved her hair away from her neck and showed it to him, giving herself to him._

_"No, not there." He growled as he kissed her neck and nuzzled it. He proceeded to go lower, lightly touching her stomach, making her giggle. "Oh, someone seems to be ticklish."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about." Charlotte said in between laughs._

_"You look beautiful at this angle." He winked and went lower. Eric moved his hand, yet never took his eyes off of hers. _

_Charlotte sucked in a breath as he moved higher on her inner thigh. "What are you doing?"_

_"Just relax, close your eyes." She did as he said and as she felt him massage her inner thigh, adding a few kisses and licks. _

_"..P…Pleas…Please…" Charlotte moaned and arched her back a little bit as he moved his fingers close to her clit, getting a low chuckle from Eric. She felt his cold breath on her thigh, causing goose bumps to form. Then she felt a sharp pain in her thigh._

* * *

Charlotte sat up, sweating and breathing deep. _*****_

"What the fuck?" She move her hair away from her face. "What the hell was that?"

She got out of the bed went over to the mirror in the small bathroom to look herself over.

Her hair was slightly messy, but nothing a brush couldn't fix. She fixed her dress until she was satisfied.

She wet her face with cold water, then used a clean towel to pat it dry. She grabbed her purse and started to do her makeup. Once she was satisfied with how she looked, she went back to see Sookie watching TV, still drinking the mini bottles. Sookie saw her and called her over and tried to explain the movie the best she could.

They talked for a little bit until the captain told them they were about to land.

They were excited, getting to travel some more.

They landed gracefully and came to a stop. Sookie and Charlotte grabbed their purses and stood, Sookie started stashing some more bottles into her purse before taking one in her hand.

Charlotte laughed as the door opened, showing them an all-white place. Sookie walked down first as Charlotte watched her carefully from behind, making sure the blonde didn't fall.

Sookie looked around and spotted a bald man that was holding a sign saying 'Compton Party' and standing near a limo. "Yoo hoo." Sookie waved to him. The man saw them and waved back, looking a little taken back. "That's us." Sookie bounced over to him. "I've always love these." she showed the man the bottle. "It's like booze for dolls!"

"I'm sorry." Charlotte laughed. "She's a bit drunk."

"They gave me 10!" Sookie smiled brightly.

"You're two hours late. Supposed to be here before sundown." He kept looking behind the women, to where the coffins were getting unloaded. They needed to hurry the fuck up.

"The plane was delayed for takeoff, sorry." Sookie explained as Charlotte watched as the coffins were unloaded, making sure they were safe, but still in the conversation.

"Why don't you go wait in the limo. I got the A.C. cranked up." He pointed to the limo, where the door was open.

"No, thanks. We're fine." Sookie smiled at him.

"Go on, there are cokes in there." His eyes started to shift back over to the coffins. _'Just get in the goddamn limo, you stupid bitches.'_

Sookie gasped and the man grabbed her arm and the back of Charlotte's cardigan.

Sookie screamed as he tried to drag them into the car. "Get your hands off us!"

One of the coffin tops flew open and Bill flashed over to the man, grabbing his neck. "Make a noise and it will be your last." Then lowered his fangs, showing him he was serious.

The man was frozen in fear but let the women go.

"How the hell does this thing open?" the muffled voice of Jessica was heard behind them. She was pounding on the door of the coffin, making it fall off the lift. "Somebody help he get out of this!"

Charlotte sighed. "I'll go get her." She ran over and tried to open it. "Jessica, stop banging it, I'm trying to get it open."

After helping Jessica out of the coffin, they all entered in the limo with the man that tried to kidnap the women.

Bill was glamoring the man, whose name they found out was Leon. "All right, Leon. No one is going to hurt you." He noticed Jessica watching intently, wanting to learn. "Would you like to try?"

Jessica smiled. "Could I?"

"Here." Bill moved a bit over so Leon could see Jessica as well. "Lean in close so you can catch his gaze. And just let everything go." He instructed. "Let yourself be dead. You feel it?" She nodded and he continued. "You are empty. A vacuum. Now you can pull his mind into yours."

Jessica took over. "Everything's gonna be okay. There's nothing to fear. Don't you worry about a thing. It's gonna be all right."

Sookie smiled at the scene of Bill finally teaching Jessica something. "He's very sweet with her."

Charlotte nodded, then turned to Sookie. "Sookie, he was sent to abduct us. Which means somebody knew we were coming."

Sookie frowned. "Who do you think's behind it? Vampires?"

Charlotte shook her head as she bit her lip. "I don't think so. Too sloppy. Maybe that church."

Sookie shook her head. "Charlotte, they may be crazy, but they're still a church. They're not gonna kidnap anybody."

Charlotte gave Sookie a look. "Sookie. Churches have done much, much worse throughout history that can never be erased. They have killed millions for the sake of their God and his supposed will, that they want to be accepted into His arms they are willing to kill in his name. They have been doing that for thousands of years, and it will continue for more."

Sookie frowned, taking in those words.

* * *

They made it to the hotel Carmilla and walked up to the check-in desk.

She started clicking away. "I have you down in a room with no bed."

Confused, Sookie and Charlotte turned to Bill. "Eric." was all he muttered.

"No, we need beds." Sookie told the lady.

"Of course." The woman clicked on her keyboard. "I do have a light-lockable room with a king-sized bed. It's a suite. Double-soundproofed."

"Oh, with an adjoining room, for my friend and my… what should I call her?" Bill paused, wondering what to call Jessica

"Isn't there a vampire word?" Sookie asked.

"Progeny." Bill did not seem to be comfortable saying that word.

Sookie gasped excitedly. "Call her your ward!" When Bill and Charlotte looked gave her a look, she continued. "You have a ward, like Bruce Wayne."

Charlotte laughed. "Isn't the other vampire word Child or something?"

Bill thought it over and liked it. The woman handed him something to sign. "These accommodations are being covered by a third party, right?"

"Yes, sir, it's all been taking care of by a Mr. Northman." The woman nodded to Bill.

Then Leon yelling at the top of his lungs made them jump and turn around. "Becky Eubanks is a stuck-up whore who let Chase finger her in the church."

Jessica was sitting in front of Leon, laughing loudly.

"Jessica." Bill scolded.

Charlotte turned around to face the woman. "Sorry, she's new."

* * *

Eric made his way to a house that had Lafayette's scent all around, a plan in his mind. He flashed to an opened window to see Lafayette laying on his couch, watching TV. "Good evening, Lafayette."

Lafayette fell off the couch at the sight of the Viking. "No. You can't come in my house unless I invite you in, and I ain't nowhere near that crazy."

"You have to come out eventually. I have all the time in the world."

"You let me go!" Lafayette's voice cracked from fear.

"I gave you a very generous gift." Eric corrected him. "The gift of not killing you. And I'm here to give you something else." Eric made of show of being about to move his hand pass the boarder of the window and show his wrist. "The healing elixir that is my 1000-year-old blood."

Lafayette shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Your leg's already infected. I can smell it." Eric's words caused Lafayette to look down. "You don't get that taken care of, you can lose it."

Lafayette looked at Eric, not trusting. "Why do you want to give me your blood?"

"I like you." Eric lied.

"Bullshit." Lafayette spat. "You want to be able to keep track of me. Why?"

Eric leaned on the window sill. "You obviously mean something to our local Irish beauty. And what she finds meaningful, I find curious."

Lafayette pressed his lips together. "What do you want with her?" Eric stayed quiet. "Why do you want her?"

"Let me in. You really have no choice, Lafayette. You know it."

"Fuck." Lafayette cursed, knowing Eric got him. He had to invite him in.

* * *

"Leon, look at me." Bill said softly. "Look at me, Leon. Everything is going to be okay."

"No, it's not." Leon whimpered. "My worst nightmares."

Bill sighed. "Jessica, what on earth did you do to him?"

"I'm on the phone." Jessica yelled from the room she was sharing with Charlotte.

"Maybe if you put your hand on his shoulder. Sometimes touching helps me hear their thoughts better." Sookie offered the idea to Bill.

Bill nodded and placed his hand on Leon's shoulder. "Who sent you?"

"Fellowship of the Sun."

"Are you a member?"

"No, they hired me."

"Who specifically?"

"I'm not sure. It was over the phone. Money was put in a locker for me at a Greyhound station." Leon explained.

"And they hired you to do what exactly?"

"Abduct two humans with the Compton party and bring them to the church."

"Do you know our names?" Charlotte asked Leon.

"No, ma'am. I didn't even know you were gonna be a women. All I know is a vampire's using two humans to find a vampire Godric."

"Do you know where he is?" Sookie asked.

"No, ma'am, I do not."

Bill stepped in. "You did very well. I'm sure your employers will be pleased."

Leon looked up at Bill, hopeful. "Think so?"

"Of course. What could you do? We never arrived. It's not your fault."

Leon sighed in relief. "Yeah. Flight never arrived."

"No. We just weren't on it." Bill corrected.

"I got so nervous for nothing." Leon laughed.

* * *

Eric sat on a chair as Lafayette was drinking from his wrist. "That's enough. Don't be greedy." He threw Lafayette to the side as his phone began to ring. He answered it. "You were supposed to call me the minute you arrived."

"We were ambushed at the airport." Bill replied.

Eric tensed. "By whom?"

"You know exactly by whom, Eric." Bill sounded annoyed. "The Fellowship of the Sun. Why didn't you tell me they were involved?"

"I didn't know for sure. Now I do."

"You could've shared your suspicions with me."

"I could've, but I didn't. You should remember that I am your sheriff, Bill. We are not equal. And if that displeases you, take it up with a Majester. Or the queen." Eric hung up on Bill as Lafayette started to dance behind him.

"Get that shit. There you go. Get that shit. Fuck it, get it."

Eric rolled his eyes as he turned Lafayette. "How's your leg?"

Lafayette started to hump another chair. "Shit, I just want to fucking dance. Hit this."

"How nice for you." Eric said blankly as Lafayette started to shake his ass. "Well, I must fly." He flashed out of Lafayette's house.

* * *

Charlotte stepped out of the shower to her room in a bathrobe covering her nightgown. She saw Jessica on the phone, talking to Hoyt while Sookie and Bill were most liking sucking face. She was kind of tired of being the third wheel between Sookie and Bill, even though she loved them; she didn't think they would like it if she asked to cuddle every once in a while.

Charlotte snorted back a laugh as she pictured that.

Jessica looked her way but ignored her and went right back to talking on the phone.

Charlotte sat down on the bed and got out her blow dryer, not wanting to go to bed with wet hair.

Jessica gasped when she saw the hair dryer, making Charlotte jump. "Oh! Can I do your hair?" She's been dying to do Charlotte's hair.

"Um, sure." Charlotte plugged in the blow dryer and kept her back to Jessica. She felt Jessica's hands play with her hair and closed her eyes, relaxing. She always relaxed when someone played with her hair.

Jessica picked up a brush and started to untangle Charlotte's hair but stopped when she caught an amazing smell coming from Charlotte, more than normal. "Why do you smell like that?"

"Hm? Like what?" Charlotte turned her head around and saw Jessica smelling her hair.

"Like… I can't place it…" Jessica sniffed it again. "But it smells so wonderful." She seemed in a daze.

"Um… thank you?" when Charlotte spoke, Jessica snapped out of it and continued brushing. "So, what are you going to do to my hair?"

"You'll see." Jessica laughed and got to work.

When Jessica finished, there was a knock on the door.

Charlotte got up. "I got it!" she called to Bill and Sookie's room. She opened it and saw Eric. "Oh. It's you."

Eric smirked down at Charlotte in a bathrobe. "Well, this is a surprise. Are you going to unwrap the gift or should I?" he motioned to the tie around her waist.

Charlotte glared at Eric. "Why are you here?"

"I can because Bill wanted to talk, but with you standing in front of me in a robe, I rather speak to you."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Bill, its Eric for you!" she called out.

"This is important. Meet me at the bar." Eric called into the room. He gave Charlotte a wink and walked off.

* * *

Eric and Bill sat at the bar, getting ready to talk.

"I admire you, Bill." Eric started. "It takes a real vampire to admit he cannot protect his humans."

Bill rolled his eyes as he clenched his fists. "And it takes a true monster to not care about anyone or anything other than himself."

"I care about others."

"You care about Godric. You have no obligations to Dallas or Texas. This is personal for you. Why?"

A waitress came by and placed down a Tru Blood for Bill.

"I hope you'll enjoy your blood substitute, which is costing me $45."

Bill smirked. "I have no intention of drinking it, I just want you to pay for it."

Eric rolled his eyes. "You're so mature."

"Answer the question. Why this allegiance to Godric?"

"He's much beloved by his subjects."

Bill raised an eyebrow. "Only kings and queens have subjects, Eric, not sheriffs."

"Godric could have been king of Texas had he wanted." Eric snapped. "He could have been king of any vampire territory anywhere. He is twice as old as I am and very powerful. There are none above him in the new world."

"Well, if he's so powerful, how could they abduct him?"

"Now, that is what worries me. If one such as he can be taken by humans, then none of us is safe."

Bill watched Eric. "What can I give you to release the girls from their agreement?"

"Nothing. And since you like humans so much, I think you would want to protect them. The vampires here, they're like cowboys, if they don't get Godric back, they'll want justice. They'll start attacking people."

Bill scoffed. "Open aggression against humans? That's insane.

"Well, it's Texas."

* * *

"Wow." Sookie gasped as she saw Charlotte.

"You like it? Jessica did it for me." Charlotte spun around and showed her how Jessica made the top part of her hair straight but made them softly curl at the tips.

"Nice, you want to watch a movie with me?" Sookie was in the living room, also in a hotel robe curled up on the couch.

Charlotte watched as Sookie scrolled to movies. "Don't we have to pay for these movies?"

"We ain't paying, remember?" Sookie smirked.

"True." Charlotte laughed and Sookie scrolled down to the adult section.

They laughed hard as the titles 'Intercourse with a vampire: the sexual history of vampires, His first fangbang (who will he choose?), & Co-ed chowdown 3' showed up on screen.

A knock on the door made them stop laughing. Sookie turned the TV off and got up. "Who is it?" Sookie called.

Jessica came out of her room. "I ordered something. Is that okay?"

Charlotte got up and opened the door, seeing a man with the hotel uniform. "Oh, hello there."

"Male, straight, B negative." He turned around and a younger man walked out from behind him.

The young man saw both Charlotte and Sookie in bathrobes and his face lit up. "Hi, I'm Travis."

Sookie put her hands on her hips as Charlotte crossed hers over her chest, looking the guy over.

Jessica rushed in front of them. "That's for me." Travis looked over at the older women then back to Jessica as she dragged him into the room.

They watched, wondering if he was legal. _'Great, what am I supposed to do? I know Bill doesn't want her to do this. How old is he anyway?'_ Sookie thought.

'_He looks barely legal.'_ Charlotte thought.

"He's 21." said the man at the door.

Sookie snapped her head his way and stared him down. _'That's weird. Almost like you read my mind.'_

'_I did read your mind. Oh fuck, Barry. Just smile and act like it's a coincidence. Keep your stupid mouth shut.' _His face changed, showing like he made a mistake and smiled.

Sookie took a step closer to him. "But it's not a coincidence, Barry."

Barry ran out the room, with Sookie chasing after him, and Charlotte chasing after Sookie, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Hey! Wait!" Charlotte yelled out after them. "Sookie stop!"

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, trip to NY and then my laptop keys not working was a pain, but it's fixed!**

**How did you guys like the chapter? I'm trying to do one chapter for each episode so I had to cut out a bunch of stuff for the next chapter, but I added a lot to this chapter as well.**


	20. Dinner Date

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**grapejuice101: **_Thanks! Here is the update!_

**Beauty422: **_It's ehhh. Just slightly breezy where I am._

**Marine76: **_Thank you! Enjoy!_

**SomebodyWhoCares: **_I thought them speaking in Swedish would be a nice touch for the dream :)._

**Ann4ever17: **_I love that scene with them at the bar lol Bill gets a little childish. I want to show Jessica bonding with someone because in the show, she and Sookie barely bond._

**chibichibi98: **_Thank you! Here it is!_

**Wolviegurl: **_Thanks._

**VampireElf: **_Thank you! Glad you thought so lol I have a bunch of them planned for future chapters. I can't tell you what I will do with Godric, but I can promise you we will see more of him that the show gave us :). I love Godric, and I cried when he died, he has to be one of my favorites. I even have the song by Nathan Barr, Goodbye Godric, because it's such a beautiful sad song._

* * *

"Wait!" Sookie called out to Barry.

Barry panicked. _'Oh, shit, she's following me. Oh, shit, oh, shit. What the fuck are you? Go away, just don't hurt me.'_ He thought as he stopped walking, trying to get her out of his head.

Sookie finally got to Barry, stopping him. "I am the last person you should be afraid of. I am so pleased to make your acquaintance." Sookie stuck out her hand. "Sookie Stackhouse."

Barry looked at her. "I got to go." He moved to go around her when Charlotte called out.

"Wait." Charlotte stopped Barry. "Listen to Sookie." She grabbed his arm, and he was expecting a wave of thoughts but nothing came.

Barry stared at Charlotte with wide eyes. "There's… nothing. I can't hear anything… why?" he ripped his arm from her grasp.

Charlotte shrugged and Sookie came up behind her holding her shoulders. "We can't read her mind, it's almost like it's shielded. Anyways, we have got to talk about this!"

"No, we don't." he moved out the way for a man with bite marks on him to pass by. "Have a good evening, sir."

"Rude much?" Charlotte watched the man walk, like in a daze.

"Don't do that." Barry got close to Charlotte's face.

"Its fine, he's glamoured, can't you hear?" The women turned to him as Sookie and Barry entered his mind. "His mind is full of fog and Disco music. By the way," Sookie continued. "They can't glamour us, can they glamor you?"

"No, but I fake it." Barry walked away, and then he stopped when he heard Sookie's thoughts.

'_You ever hear any vampire thoughts?'_

Barry spun around to glare at Sookie. "God, no. Don't even say that out loud."

"Uh," Sookie chuckled. "I didn't."

Charlotte leaned over to Sookie. "What did you ask?" Sookie motioned that she would tell her later.

Barry stalked right up to the women. "Listen, I don't know what little fried corn-on-the-cob town you're from, or what candy-ass vampires you're with, but this is Dallas, baby."

"You watch your tone of voice, Barry." Charlotte glared at him, her tone like ice.

"Don't you call me baby." snapped Sookie.

Barry felt like ripping his hair. "Dallas vamps are serious and scary as shit."

"Mine are too, thank you very much. I had to learn pretty quick how to handle myself around them." Sookie answered.

"If they knew what we could do, they'd suck us dry."

"They'll do worse than that, you think we don't know? That's why we need to swap stories, help each other." Sookie's mood went from pissed to excite.

"I don't want any help. Just forget about it. You can't tell anybody about me, please." He turned the corner, and ran, this time without the women following him.

Charlotte told Sookie that they should hurry back to the room. They quickly ran back to the room and Charlotte opened the door, entering first.

"-to watch Pornography on television." He was talking to Jessica, having come back into the room expecting Sookie and Charlotte having some girl time as Jessica spoke on the phone, but came to see Jessica feeding on a young man.

Jessica sat up at the word pornography. "Porno?" she saw the women come in. "Hey guys, there's dirty movies on TV."

"I know, yuck." Sookie scrunched up her nose as Charlotte giggled behind her hand.

"To your room please." Bill ordered Jessica. "Tru Blood." reminded Bill.

"You are going to be so sorry when I get an eating disorder." Jessica got up from the couch and ran to the room, slamming the door close. "Private, keep out!"

Charlotte rubbed her eyes and turned to the couple. "Well, I'm going to go sleep. Night!" She kissed and hugged them both goodnight and ran into her room and jumped into bed.

"You're going to sleep?" asked Jessica.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep so well on the plane." Charlotte took off her robe and placed it on the door hook behind the door.

"Oh, you don't mind if I talk on the phone?"

"Nah, wait… who are you going to talk to?" Charlotte sat up on the bed and turned to Jessica with a sly smile.

"Hoyt." She smiled.

"Awe, so cute. Don't worry, talk to him, you won't keep me up. Just tell him I said hey. Goodnight Jess!" Charlotte rolled over and snuggled into her pillow and the soft comforter, praying she doesn't have another dream with Eric.

* * *

Sookie snuck into Charlotte and Jessica's room and shook Charlotte awake.

Charlotte blink a couple times, seeing the room was still dark. "Sookie?" she guessed.

"Yeah, it's me. Get dressed, we're gonna get some breakfast and find Barry."

Charlotte rubbed her eyes. "Poor Barry." She mumbled as she got out of bed, brushed her teeth, and got dressed in a simple grey cami, some dark wash jeans, and a pair of black flats.

They exited the elevator when they spotted Barry stocking a table.

Charlotte frowned. "This is a continental breakfast?"

"What's wrong with it?" Barry didn't want to look at them as he continued to stock.

Sookie scanned the small table. "I thought it would be more... continental."

"Well, the danishes are Danish. And they're free."

"Perfect." Charlotte grabbed a napkin. "Would it be all right if I-?" she motioned to the food.

"Yeah, whatever." Barry nodded.

Charlotte grabbed 2 danishes and 2 packets of jam, she was getting hungrier.

Sookie turned to Barry. "Now, Barry, let's get to it."

Barry turned to Sookie and Charlotte. "Why won't you just leave me alone?"

Sookie pouted. "Because I've never met another telepath, have you?"

Barry shook his head. "No. And don't say that word." He whispered, not wanting others to hear.

"It's what you are. Nobody else knows what it's like to be us. We need to stick together." Sookie told him as he fixed the plates. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yes, it is. My life is shit. I can't do anything normal people do. If I'm not around a bunch of vampires, I can't hardly think." Barry grabbed his head.

"I used to feel exactly the same. Like I had a disability."

Barry scoffed. "More like a curse."

"But lately, since I met my boyfriend, it seems like telepathy can come in handy sometimes. You can even make a little money." Sookie pointed to Charlotte, who was finishing her second Danish. "And with the fact I can't hear her, it helps me relax. I'm starting to see it in a whole new way." She smiled at Barry.

"Then you're even crazier than I am."

A woman's voice slipped into their minds and they turned to see a woman standing there in a leopard dress. _'Ow, Brazilian wax. Feels like that bitch ripped out my female organs. Get a vamp to pay for laser.' _Barry looked away and closed his eyes to focus on keeping her out. _'Somebody bite me.'_

Sookie slipped into Barry's mind. 'Concentrate. Shut her out. Concentrate so hard your hair hurts, till everything goes quiet. Concentrate—'

"Quit!" Barry snapped at Sookie, the yell attracting the attention of the woman.

The woman came over to speak to Barry. "Do you know if Hotel Carmilla is hiring? There wasn't anybody at the desk."

Barry's posture changed to be more professional. "No, ma'am, we're fully staffed, but you can fill out an application. We'll keep it on file. Come with me."

He and the woman moved to walk away when Sookie grabbed Barry's arm. "You can control it." She whispered.

Barry took a breath. "I wish it was true."

"Barry, it is. I can teach you how." Sookie offered.

"There's enough people in my brain already. You're on your own." He turned back to the woman. "Right this way." He led her away from Sookie, who walked back to Charlotte.

"Wanna go get some actual breakfast?" Charlotte offered.

Sookie shook her head. "Nah, we better go back upstairs."

* * *

Bill sat with Sookie in their bed, her having just come back from getting breakfast and meeting Barry.

He pressed his lips together. "Eric is strangely intense about all this. It's not like him. I don't trust it."

Sookie rubbed his shoulder. "Don't you worry about Eric. We'll do the job and go home. A deal's a deal."

Bill looked at Sookie. "Sookie, you know what he's like. What's it to him to break a contract with two girls?

"Two women." Sookie corrected. "I really don't know why he asked Charlotte to come, but he needs me. He won't want to make me mad, and you know Charlotte will fight him if he makes her mad."

Bill held her hand. "I can't lose you. Either of you." His love and his sister. The more he spent time with Charlotte, he could see that if his sister had lived old enough to be Charlotte's age, she would have been a proper lady like Charlotte showed and a beauty that he would have to chase men off for her attention, like Eric was doing. He really didn't like that, and he knew Eric knew it bothered him.

Sookie patted his hand, understanding how he felt, having explained what happened to his sister and how her friend reminded him of her. "You never will." She placed a kiss on his shoulder. "Let's go back to sleep for a bit."

* * *

Bill, Sookie, and Charlotte stood in a living room at the Dallas Sheriffs house.

Jessica wanted to come along but Bill told her to stay.

Sookie wore her red bandana pattern halter dress and one part of her hair pulled back with a daisy hair clip, her small white purse, and white heels.

Charlotte wore a poppy-hued A-line skirt that gathered at the waist to create a loose pleating, with an ivory hem, a lace camisole tucked into the skirt, her rings on a chain but tucked into her shirt, and the heels she wore when they arrived to Dallas, a small black purse and the same cardigan she arrived in.

They were driven to the house by Eric, and were greeted by a Spanish looking woman in a white outfit, and a tall mean looking man in cowboy-like outfit. Once inside, Eric started to pace around as they spoke to the people living there.

The cowboy glared at the humans. "You should have told me Eric hired two fucking humans, Isabel."

Charlotte returned the glare as Sookie stepped forward. "Now you wait just a minute."

"Respect them." Bill threatened. Sookie thanked him.

Isabel turned to the cowboy and her tone changed to annoyance. "I couldn't tell you, Stan. You've been off on your own for days."

Stan rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Are you certain Godric was abducted by the Fellowship of the Sun?" Eric asked, growing annoyed by their bickering.

"No." said Isabel.

"Yes." said Stan at the same time as Isabel, earning a look from her. "They're the only ones with the organization and man power."

"But they're amateurs. It doesn't make any sense." She told Stand, then turned to Eric. "This is Godric we're talking about. Two thousand years old."

Charlotte turned to Sookie and mouth the words 'two thousand' and Sookie looked shocked too.

"Old don't make you smart." commented Stan.

"Besides," Isabel ignored Stan. "There's no proof."

"If they got him I can hear it." Sookie reassured them. "That's my job."

"There's no reason to wait." Stan ignored Sookie. "We need to take these fanatics own, full out attack. Exterminate them like the vermin they are, leave no trace." Stan smiled, like it was the greatest plan ever.

"Hmm, vampire hating church annihilated, wonder who did it, fucking brilliant." Isabel said sarcastically.

"I doubt the king of Texas would approve the destruction of our international political agenda." Bill told them plainly, getting an agreeing nod from Isabel.

"Fuck that." Stan brushed Bill away. "The great revelation was the biggest mistake we ever made."

Isabel turned to Stan sharply. "Don't use Godric to make your own little power plays." threaten Isabel as she stepped closer to Stan.

"You're completely incompetent!" Eric hissed, gaining their attention. "What's happened to Godric that he surrounds himself with clowns?"

Isabel walked to Eric. "We invited you out of curtsey. This is not your territory, you have no voice here."

"Yeah sheriff." Stan winked at Eric. "Why don't you run back down to Louisiana? We don't need you or your puppets."

"I'm not going anywhere." growled Eric.

Charlotte stepped forward. "Excuse you. We are no one's puppets, you crappy cowboy." _*****_ She glared at Stan.

Bill quickly stepped in between them. "What we need is a plan."

"I have a plan." Stan raised his voice.

"It's not a plan, it's a movie!" Isabel hissed.

"It's not a movie, it's a war." Stan snapped.

"Idiots!" Eric clenched his teeth and moved away from them and closer to where Charlotte was, needing the hum to calm him down slightly.

Charlotte looked up when she felt someone was close to her. _*****_ It was Eric, oddly enough.

"We take them all out at once. Pre-emptive strike." Stan offered his idea.

Isabel rolled her eyes. "Of course, so the federal government can bombs us back to the Middle Ages."

Stan scoffed. "Things were better then."

"Then go to Romania and live in a cave, you ranchero poser." Isabel snapped at Stan.

The fight was cut short as Eric grabbed a vase and threw it at a wall. "Godric has protected you, made you rich, and you stand here spitting and scratching like infants."

"Don't any of you care that there is a traitor among your mists?" Bill reminded them.

"No." said Stan not caring.

"Impossible." Isabel actually seemed to care.

"It's true." Charlotte gained their attention as she stepped forward. "Someone tried to kidnap us at the airport last night. Nearly threw us in to the limo if Bill hadn't saved us."

Eric stood next to her, the hum intensifying slightly as he stayed near her. "You two were the only ones that knew they were coming." He stared down at Isabel and Stan. "Explain."

"Unless it was y-"

"Unless it was you." Isabel interrupted Stan.

"Look," Sookie had enough. "If y'all argue anymore, I'm either going to fall asleep or start screaming, so this is what we're going to do." Sookie turned to Charlotte, who nodded.

"We will infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun." Charlotte finished.

Bill tensed. "Absolutely not."

"Let her speak." Eric told Bill sternly, making him raise an eyebrow.

Charlotte continued as Sookie held Bill's hand. "Bill glamoured the kidnapper, no one knows who we are." She motioned to Sookie and herself.

Sookie cut in. "I'll pretend to join the church, and check out all their thoughts."

Bill still didn't like the idea. "No. During the day, none of us can help you."

"It'll only take a little while." Charlotte told him softly.

"Really, Bill. It's simple." Sookie tried to get Bill to understand.

Stand rolled his eyes and moved forward. "Waste of time, when we could drink them all." He put his hat on. "I want no part of this." He turned and left.

Isabel sighed. "There's no easier way to find out if they're involved."

"If it leads us to Godric, we'll do it." Eric spoke up. "The decision is made."

Bill looked at Eric, his jaw tense. "A few words." Both he and Eric moved away to speak in private as Charlotte watched them leave, concern on her face. _*****_

Isabel stepped toward the women with a kind smile. "So tell me, how goes your human-vampire relationship?"

Sookie gave a tense smile as Charlotte giggled softly.

When Bill and Eric were away from hearing range from the women, Bill looked to Eric, angry on his face. "You knew it would come to this. Sookie was just clawed and poisoned by a creature we don't know and we can't find, and now, in Dallas, you're playing with their lives."

"It's no game to me." Eric glared.

"All this for a colleague?" Bill narrowed his eyes. "For the Sheriff of Area Nine? Why?"

Eric sighed. "Godric is my maker."

Bill's eyebrows rose at that sudden information. He never knew that.

Charlotte jumped as her cell phone rang. "I'm so sorry." She told the other women. "Let me just move away."

Charlotte moved near the window and took out her cellphone. She smiled when she was it was Ivy. "Hello Ivy, how are you?"

"I'm doing fantastic, my little song bird." Ivy laughed. "So, I'm in Dallas doing some business, and you're in Dallas doing some business, I thought we could have a nice dinner. I miss you."

Charlotte smiled. "Sure, let me just call you back when I get back to the hotel so I can get ready. Where do you want to meet?"

"I don't know yet, but when you call back, I'll find a place." Ivy blew a kiss into the phone. "Talk to you later!"

Charlotte shook her head as she blew a kiss back and hung up.

"Who was that?"

Charlotte jumped and turned around to see Eric, smirking down at her. "That was someone important to me." She moved passed him and put her cell back into her bag.

Eric and Bill agreed that they should go back to the hotel.

They were in the elevator when Charlotte's phone rang again. Charlotte picked it up. "You have really good timing." She joked. "Know where you want to meet?"

"Yes! It's this wonderful place called Nana's, one of my new places that I want to see if everything is going smoothly. What do you say?"

"Sure." Charlotte laughed. "What should I wear?"

"Something very nice, I'll dress up as well! I'll send you the address now!" she hung up.

Charlotte shook her head and when she looked up, she saw Sookie, Bill, and Eric watching her curious. "What?"

"Are you going on a date?" Sookie teased.

Charlotte laughed. "A dinner date, yes."

Sookie frowned. "You're going alone?" she began to worry as they stepped off the elevator. "I don't like the idea of you going alone."

Charlotte opened her mouth to tell Sookie it was fine, when Eric spoke up. "I will accompany you there."

"It's fine." Charlotte waved him off.

Eric raised an eyebrow. "And how do you plan on getting to your date?"

Charlotte shrugged. "A taxi."

"That won't do." Eric fixed his jacket. "I will drive you and make sure you get there safety."

Sookie saw Bill ready to fight and spoke first. "I don't like the fact that Eric is taking you, but I think you're safer with him in his car than an unknown taxi."

Charlotte sighed and shot Sookie a look before going into the room.

"I will be back in 10 minutes." Eric went into the room right across from theirs.

After a shower, she searched her bag for a dress when she pulled out an old dress of hers. She put it on with a smile. It was a Chantilly lace cocktail dress with a scalloped illusion yoke, three-dimensional silk ribbon roses and bugle bead twine embroidery throughout, and a fitted knee-length silhouette.

She had gotten that dress a month before she left to Bon Temps, a gift from Ivy to make her feel better.

She wore neutral pumps to not take attention away from the details of the dress.

Charlotte sat down on the bed when Jessica came over with the brush.

"Can I do your hair again?" Jessica bounced in place.

Charlotte looked up at the red head. "You sure like messing with my hair."

"It's nice, and it's what girlfriends do, right? Help each other get ready for dates?" Jessica grinned. "Is it true you're going with Eric?"

Charlotte gave Jessica a look and turned around so the baby vamp could brush her hair. _*****_ "Actually, Eric is taking me. He isn't my date." She crossed her arms. "Sookie spoke up about me going alone and Eric volunteered himself."

Jessica giggled. "I think he really likes you."

"No, he wants me because he can't have me." Charlotte corrected Jessica. "He is a thousand years old, and has had probably three times as many women during that time." Jessica moved away, after putting the older woman's hair half up and leaving her curls in.

Charlotte got up to put on some eyeliner and red lipstick, when a knock came from the hotel door.

"I'll get it." Jessica ran out so Charlotte could do her makeup. She opened the door to see Eric wearing a black tank with his leather jacket and dark wash jeans. "Hey Eric, Charlotte's just finishing up now."

"I'm finished now." Charlotte announced as she entered the couch area where Sookie and Bill were waiting.

Eric entered and scanned Charlotte in the dress, but said nothing.

Charlotte turned to Sookie and Bill. "I'll text you when we get there, okay?" Sookie nodded and Charlotte turned to Eric. "Shall we go?"

Eric held out his arm for her to take, which she did after a pause.

They entered the elevator when he turned to her, running his hand on her arm. "My, you look more beautiful today than usual. Why?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes, and pushed his hand away from her arm. "I'm planning on meeting someone at a 5 star restaurant, hence why I'm dressed this way."

Eric stared at her, wanting to know who it was she was meeting. "Meeting someone? Who is more special than me?"

"Everyone Eric." Charlotte opened her purse, checking to see if Ivy's gift was still there. Thankfully it was.

The ride to the restaurant was quiet, thankfully, though Charlotte did catch Eric trying to touch her thigh when she wasn't looking.

Once at the restaurant parking lot, they exited the car.

Charlotte turned to Eric. "You can leave now. I really don't need your protection. I'm just going to dinner, that's it." _*****_

Eric couldn't help himself but flirt with her, so pretty under the moonlit skies. Her curly hair shined from the parking lot lights. Her green eyes sparkled from the light as she grew annoyed, and her skin glowed more than normal. She seemed to make breathing look magical. "If it's just dinner, why are you trying so hard to get rid of me?" Eric smirked as leaned on the car. "I know you want me."

Charlotte glared at him. "No, I don't."

His smirk became a grin. "Yes you do, I now you do."

Charlotte puffed her cheeks slightly. "Eric-"

Eric growled low in his throat, like a purr. "I really like the way you say my name." he used his vampire speed to pin her to the car, his face near her ear. "Say it again."

Charlotte opened her mouth to shoo him away when a voice was heard from behind Eric.

"Excuse me." They turned around to see a tall young man dressed in a tuxedo, with combed back blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and was cleanly shaven.

"Yes?" Charlotte walked over to him, finally able to get out of Eric's trap.

"So glad you have come." The young man's eyes flashed to Eric quickly before turning back to Charlotte. "Is he with you?"

Eric moved to stand behind Charlotte's back, nearly pressing himself against her back as the hum slowly became violent. He held back a growl as she paid more attention to him. This… **boy** must be her date. Why would she choose to go with a boy instead of a man? "Who are you?"

The young man was about to answer until Charlotte interrupted him. "Ignore him," she told the young man. "Shall we go inside?"

The young man nodded and opened the door, letting her go in first.

Eric could feel himself grow angry as Charlotte walked away and the boy held the door for her. As he was about to walk in, Eric walked in before him, smirking as he passed by. That showed him.

The boy walked around Eric and Charlotte, purposely bumping into Eric's shoulder as he passed by, to the front. "Right this way."

"Thank you, um…" Charlotte's voice was soft, unlike when she was talking to Eric.

Eric frowned. Why didn't she know his name?

"John Amos." John grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it lightly. "Such a wonder night, now that you have come."

Flattery came through the blood bond… she felt flattery because of this idiot?

"Thank you Mr. Amos." Charlotte blushed slightly. Eric saw and rolled his eyes. "But please, someone is expecting me."

John nodded and led them to a stained window glass door. "Just beyond this door is that someone."

"Thank you Mr. Amos, good day." Charlotte said goodbye, opened the door and walked through.

Eric let it close before he turned to John. "You will not touch her again." He growled deep in his throat.

John snorted. "What are you going to do buddy?"

Eric glared at him and lowered out his fangs. He was filled with satisfaction as he saw fear in John's eyes. "As I said before, touch her again and I'm going to gouge your eyes out, shove them down your throat, cut off your balls, and place them in your eye sockets, got it?"

He stepped back more scared now but he nodded.

"Good." Eric clicked her fangs back and walked through the door.

Finding Charlotte was easy enough, since she was sitting alone on a table. He looked around and noticed it was a private dining room. It had a giant window that showed a garden. The room was colored white and gold, making it look heavenly, golden curtains, and it smelled soft, not like most of the places now with strong perfumes and odd smells.

When Charlotte spotted Eric, she rolled her eyes annoyed.

"What's wrong, love? Date stood you up?" Eric teased as he sat down next to her.

"I wasn't stood up, and I thought I told you to leave already." Her cute accent canceled out the glare she gave him, making him chuckle.

"That you did, but I could never leave a beautiful woman alone. That would go against my code."

Charlotte snorted softly as she shook her head. "You have a code? Right. I always believed you were the gentleman type. You just send off gentlemanly vibes whenever you're around." She replied sarcastically.

Eric continued, ignoring her comment "That and I want to see just who is so important that you have dinner with that isn't me." He threw one arm on the back of her chair and relaxed, showing her he wasn't going anywhere.

She rolled her beautiful green eyes once again, which sparkled when the lighting hit it just right.

Doors were opened from behind Eric, but he didn't turn to look. Not wanting to seem too eager to find out who Charlotte was going on a date with.

Charlotte smiled brightly and stood up, happy to see who came in.

Eric's curiosity got the best of him and he turned to see who was so special that they got a smile like that from her.

What he didn't expect was for it to be a beautiful blonde woman with dark blue colored eyes, pouty average lips, and very tiny laugh lines. She reminded him of Pam if she aged a bit.

She wore a black gown with sheer sleeves, and gold and black crystals on sown onto the wrists, collar, and shoulders of the dress and she wore matching black satin peep-toe heels.

"Charlotte! You're here!" Ivy ran towards Charlotte and pulled her into a hug. "And you wore the dress! You look lovely as always."

Charlotte laughed and hugged her back, smelling her perfume of soft vanilla, of home. "I missed you so much, Ivy."

Ivy pulled away but held Charlotte's arms. "I miss you too darling." She noticed Eric, who looked very familiar to her. "Who is this?"

Charlotte sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you he was coming. Hell, I didn't know he would come in with me."

"It's okay." Ivy laughed.

Eric stood up and kissed her hand. "My name is Eric Northman, and you are?"

Ivy was unfazed with his charm as she looked at him up and down. "I am Ivy Aldís."

"Such a beautiful name, suiting for a beautiful woman like yourself." Eric smirked, thinking he had gotten her, but was a bit shocked as she turned to Charlotte.

"How are you?" They sat down as light music began to play in the background.

"I'm fine, how are you? How's Molly?" Molly was Ivy's assistant.

"Good, oh! That's right! You remember how Molly wasn't feeling too well before you left?" Charlotte nodded, letting her continue. "Well I took her to the hospital and they gave her the biggest news! She's finally pregnant!"

"That's fantastic! When is she due?"

"Soon sweetie, and don't worry, she's taking care of herself." Ivy smiled at Charlotte and patted her hand.

"How is Richard?" Charlotte smirked at Ivy's reaction. _*****_

Ivy gave Charlotte a pointed look, to which the woman giggled at. "How did you know about Richard?"

"I'm not a child anymore, you didn't have to hide it from me." Charlotte grinned. "Besides, your lies weren't matching up."

Ivy rolled her eyes. _*****_ She should've known Charlotte would have figured it out.

Ivy turned to Eric and they started to chat as Charlotte watched her. She must have blanked out because all of a sudden, when she saw Ivy waving her hand in her face.

"You okay?" Ivy asked worried.

Charlotte blushed. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking. By the way," she reached into her purse and pulled out a small thick rectangular box. "This is present number one."

Ivy's eyes sparkled as she took it from her hands. She opened it and laughed. "You actually found it!" she took it out from the box.

It was a bottle of vanilla scented perfume that discontinued years ago, which Charlotte luckily found.

"Yup. Was hell to find, but I remembered you loving that perfume so much that you stayed in your room for days when it was discontinued." Ivy blushed and they both laughed. "Now here is gift number two." Charlotte pulled out a flat square box.

"I wonder what it is!" Ivy tore the box open and her eyes lit up. "Oh, by the gods…" she pulled the item out and it sparkled in the lights. The center pendant has two large emerald-cut crystals dangling two prism crystals, all set in white gold filigree. Two strands of crystals border the pendant and two more pendants with emerald-cut crystals finish the magnificent necklace. "Why did you get me this?"

Charlotte paused as she stared at Ivy. _*****_ "Because I love you Ivy, and I wanted to say I was sorry for what I said when I was depressed… I really didn't mean it. You're the only mother figure I have ever known, and I never got over what I said. Please forgive me." Charlotte's voice cracked at the end and swallowed to stop the tears from coming, not wanting to cry in front of Eric. _*****_

Ivy reached over and started petting Charlotte's hair, then move her chin up to make her see Ivy's smile on her face and the necklace around her neck. "Kiddo, you are an amazing person. I knew what you were going through. I knew you didn't mean a word. Lottie, my sweet little song bird, you shouldn't have been beating yourself over this. Come on, wipe your tears, I have something to show you."

Charlotte did as she was told and they looked up as John came in carrying what looked like a small old trunk.

He set it down on the table, which thankfully was bare of anything except a long golden table cloth. "Thank you John, you may leave now." John bowed to them and left on Ivy's orders.

"A trunk?" asked Eric. "How exciting." He sighed.

"Yes Mr. Northman, so glad to see you're still with us and that you can see." Ivy replied sarcastically. She turned back to Charlotte. "You see, this truck holds many things that are for you. Here is the key." She pulled the key from her purse.

Charlotte looked at her, not sure if she wanted to open the truck. "Is it safe?"

"Of course kiddo, I would never put you in harm's way. If you want, I'll unlock it for you, but you need to open the lid. Alright?"

Charlotte nodded and she saw Ivy unlock it, put the key on the table and step back. Her hand shook as she put it on the lid. She had no idea why she left so nervous, it was just a trunk.

Charlotte opened the box and glanced inside. There were so many beautiful things in the trunk. She reached in and pulled out something that caught her eye.

It was simply breathtaking. It was a choker style, made of various shapes and sizes multifaceted white pearls, giving off a Victorian look.

Each pearl was accompanied by a light gold tone chain link on each side.

"I wanted to give that to you for your wedding day, but something told me it wasn't time." Ivy commented.

"Wedding?" Eric's eyes widened. "You're married? Since when?!"

Charlotte rolled her eyes and turned to Ivy. "Ignore him, he doesn't know."

Ivy nodded. "Ah, anyways, that was your mothers. It was one of her favorite pieces of jewelry. She just loved old things." She took the necklace and smiled fondly at it.

Charlotte continued looking through the trunk until she came across a small chocolate colored leather box. Curious, she opened it and saw it was a rose quartz heart, so small that it could fit in the palm of her hand. _*****_ She looked underneath the heart and saw there was a small black velvet bag.

Charlotte picked up the heart and then the bag. She looked inside the bag and pulled out a chain which was an antiqued brass toned capped crystal pendant measuring approximately 2 inches long. "Ivy, what are these?"

Ivy saw the heart first. "I remember this. She got it before you were born. It was handed down to her from her mother and she wanted to give it to you. She said to give it to your love. Supposedly it tells when you are in danger and it glows bright when your love is close to you."

"And this?" Charlotte showed her the necklace.

Ivy's eyes went wide and her heart stopped when she spotted the crystal. "She actually put it in there." She whispered as she reached into her dress and pulled out the same necklace. "I never knew she put that in there." She smirked fondly. "You clever, sneaky bitch." She took hers off and put it in Charlotte's hand that was holding her mother's necklace. "Keep them safe. This saved our lives so many times."

They felt warm in Charlotte's hand, like a hug on a cold day or the feel of hot chocolate when your hands are cold. Something hidden inside that has finally been released.

Charlotte put the heart and necklaces back into the bag and next to the choker. She looked inside and saw two boxes, one was gold while the other gray. She tried to open them but it wouldn't even budge.

"Give up. Those boxes won't open until the time is right." Ivy's eyes laughed, meaning she knew what was in the boxes.

"Why won't you just tell me? I know you know, Ivy." Charlotte pouted, hoping the face would work, but Ivy shook her head.

"Nope, can't break a promise." She smiled and helped put the items back into the trunk and they sat back down.

Charlotte pressed her lips together. "So what do the necklaces do?"

"Ah, so you did feel it." Ivy grinned. "You see, those necklaces can help you locate someone, help if they need it, call for the other person, it can do many things. You just have to embrace the power."

"You got married?" Eric asked again, looking shocked.

"Yes Eric, now Ivy, why did you show me this? Why now?" Charlotte sat back in the car and stared at Ivy as she answered.

"Like I said, it was time. For the things I gave you. You will need those necklaces though, give them to someone with a beating heart since it will not work with dead things." Ivy started to play with her new necklace.

Charlotte tilted her head. "How come?"

Ivy shrugged. "Even I don't understand, why not give it to that Sookie girl you told me about?" She had spoken to the lovely young women when she had picked up for Charlotte while Charlotte was in her shower. "She seems like the perfect person to give it to."

"That's a good idea." Charlotte smiled. "So what are you doing here in Dallas?"

"Had a business trip here." Ivy smiled, like she was hiding something, and Charlotte wanted to find out.

"What type of business Ivy? Because I've never seen you leave for anywhere before." Charlotte crossed her arms.

"That, you will find out soon love, now, time to eat!" Ivy turned to the door as food started to come. "Mr. Northman, would you like some blood?"

Eric nodded as he kept his fingers to his lips.

Charlotte let it slide, since her hunger was winning over her curiosity right now.

A young women came over and placed a napkin over Charlotte's lap, making the Charlotte uncomfortable.

Ivy rolled her eyes at the young woman's actions. "Leave her be, Julia." _*****_

* * *

"Oh my god." Charlotte rubbed her stomach, which was full and happy. "That was so good."

"I've never see you eat so much." Eric commented on the drive back to the hotel.

"You've never seen me eat, Eric." Charlotte continued to rub her stomach, feeling herself get sleepy.

It was silent when Eric asked. "So, when were you going to tell me you are married?"

Charlotte rolled my eyes and looked over to Eric. "Eric, we're not together. There are only a few people who know what happened. Besides, we're not even close, so why do you care?" She put her head on her window, watching the lights go by.

"I don't care…" Eric mumbled and she snorted at his answer.

The rest of the ride was quiet as she rubbed the crystal necklace. It was normal now, not warm like how it was before. She wondered what was so special about them. The pain in her feet got her attention.

As Charlotte took off her shoes, she looked up when felt something fall onto her lap. "What is this?" she pointed to the shoes in her lap.

"It's some shoes, flats. I knew your feet would hurt so I got these for you." Eric kept his eye on the road.

Charlotte opened the box and saw he was telling the truth. She nearly smiled. It was a sweet thing for him to do. But she remembered this was Eric. "Uh, thank you Mr. Northman."

Eric frowned at the formal name. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Charlotte put the shoes on and wondered how he got her shoe size right.

"Go from Eric to Mr. Northman. Only my clients and subjects call me that." Eric smirked when a dirty thought entered his mind. "Although, I would love to hear it from your lips when you're under me."

A quick flash of her dream entered her mind.

_"..P…Pleas…Please…" Charlotte moaned and arched her back a little bit as he moved his fingers close to her clit, getting a low chuckle from Eric. She felt his cold breath on her thigh, causing goose bumps to form. Then she felt a sharp pain in her thigh._

Charlotte shook her head, trying to get the dream out of her mind. "Okay, no. That will never happen, no matter how much you wish it to."

Eric smirked as he drove.

They made it to the hotel with Eric carrying Charlotte's new trunk and her heels in her hand. Eric walked Charlotte to the door, placing the trunk on the floor next to her.

"Thank you." She told Eric, who nodded and left to his room. Charlotte knocked, rocking on the balls of my feet.

"Who's there?" a male's voice called out.

"Bill? It's me, Charlotte. I um, need your to open the door." The door opened and Charlotte threw her shoes in, then dragged the trunk inside. It was a lot heavier than it looked.

"What's in the trunk?" Sookie asked from behind Charlotte.

"Well I went to see Ivy, my guardian, and she gave me the trunk. Supposedly, the things in this trunk were my mother's." Bill saw the trouble Charlotte was having and picked up the trunk. She thanked him and he put it on the coffee table. Charlotte took out the small bag with the other necklace. "She also gave me this. One was hers and the one I'm wearing was my mother's."

The look on Sookie's face was of pure fascination. "What is it?" it was very pretty.

"Well, Ivy never really told me much about it. She just said that it can do many things, like locate the person wearing the other necklace, help, and stuff like that."

Sookie slowly reached for it, not sure if it was safe.

"It's safe. I'm wearing one too." Charlotte showed her the necklace, which seemed to calm her down.

Once Sookie put it on, they both felt a sudden warmth from the necklace.

_'Embrace the power…'_ Ivy's voice echoed their minds.

Sookie looked around, not knowing who the voice belonged to. _'Whoa, what was that?'_

_'I don't know.'_ Charlotte answered mentally, though she felt like the question wasn't for her.

Sookie looked to Charlotte, wide eyed. _'Holy! Wait… I know your voice… Charlotte? Oh my god… how is this possible?'_ She had been trying forever to get through to Charlotte's mind.

_'I-I think this is part of its power, a way it can help.' _Charlotte guessed.

"Are you two alright?" Bill's voice snapped the women out of it.

"Yeah, we're fine. Why?" asked Sookie smiling at Bill, happy to be able to speak to someone through her mind.

Bill looked between them. "Well you two have been staring at each other for the past couple minutes now without saying a word."

"Oh, we were just in another place I guess." Sookie laughed nervously. _'Don't tell Bill. Just say you're going to bed.'_

_'Gotcha.'_ Charlotte yawned, gaining their attention. "Well, I'm going to bed, crazy day today." Charlotte picked up her shoes and went to her room, where Jess was already on the phone.

She changed and told Jess goodnight, really wanting to just go to sleep.

* * *

**Well, we got to see Ivy! Surprise!**

**And Eric found out that Charlotte use to be married. Also Charlotte and Sookie have magic necklaces now, wonder how that will come into play. :)**


	21. Entering the Church

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**SomebodyWhoCares: **_lol Eric doesn't like not being included or not knowing things._

**grapejuice101: **_Thanks!_

**chibichibi98: **_Thanks lol Eric is getting really territorial and Charlotte isn't liking it._

**Fandomenforcer: **_I know! They're so pretty! _

**Ann4ever17: **_Charlotte's marriage isn't exactly something she wants to tell everyone, since what happened was traumatic. Eric won't let it go until he finds out lol and he will soon. The necklaces will come in handy since those two always end up in trouble._

**VampireElf: **_Thank you! Glad you loved it! Ivy is a sweet woman, and we'll see more of her soon. Glad to hear you love the visual effects with the stars lol I try to find the perfect one for the moment and hope it fits in._

**Sillygabby: **_You threw me off there with your last question. Before she was turned? Charlotte isn't a vampire, there are scenes of here in daytime. What did you mean?_

**Beauty422: **_The necklaces are an interesting twist, wonder what they were used for… Something like that will happen between Sookie and Charlotte lol._

**Ff13: **_lol that was the only thing Eric heard. That was something he didn't know about her and it was a huge thing. There will be a connection between Godric and Ivy, but you'll have to wait and see how it turns out._

**Anonymouscsifan: **_Everyone seems to love that part lol Glad to hear. You'll learn what she is very soon._

* * *

"Oh, that's it, baby." The woman moaned as Eric drank from her neck.

Eric moved his mouth away as he scoffed. He had gotten this woman to calm his mind after the dinner with Charlotte and her guardian, his mind wandering at the fact she had been married and the hum in his mind just wouldn't be quiet. "'Baby'?" he scoffed again as he pushed her away. "I am over a thousand years old."

The woman frowned as she turned to Eric. "Are you not having a good time?" she feared the vampire would call her boss and not pay her for a crappy job.

"There's just not much thrill left in feeding on the willing." Eric answered plainly, feeling like feeding from her was a chore.

The woman pressed her lips together. "Then should I try pretending not to want it?"

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Only if you are very, very good at it."

The woman nodded and gasped as Eric used his speed to grab her by the neck and bit into her neck. "Stop. Get off me." She yelled in a horrible acting tone that made Eric pull away. "You sick bloodsucking bastard."

He felt the person he was waiting for enter the bar area. He looked back to see her there and held up a finger for her to wait. "Off you go." He told the woman as she grabbed her drink and money. "Tell your manager you were magnificent. I'll back up your story if he calls."

The woman left with a smile.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to accept my invitation, Lorena." Eric told her without turning around.

Lorena smirked. "For a vampire, you're a terrible liar."

* * *

There was a knock on the hotel door that made Charlotte jump since she was getting a small soda from the mini fridge. "Who is it?" Charlotte called out as she moved to the door.

"Isabel, from the summit."

Charlotte opened the door to see Isabel with a man. "Hello again. And who is this?" she stuck out her hand for the man to shake.

"His name is Hugo. He is mine." Isabel answered as Hugo shook Charlotte's hand.

Bill came out behind Charlotte. "Oh, Isabel. Come in."

Isabel and Hugo came in and Bill heated up 2 Tru Bloods for them while Charlotte got some water for Hugo and a sprite for Sookie.

"I could see how worried you were about Sookie and Charlotte infiltrating the Fellowship, and I thought Hugo could help." Isabel offered as she placed her hand on Hugo's knee.

Bill frowned as he handed Isabel her Tru Blood. "And why would you want to help us?"

"Because Godric is my sheriff, not yours. It would be criminal of me to let you take this risk without my at least offering."

Charlotte looked to Hugo. "And why would you want to help us?"

Hugo looked to Isabel with a small on his lips. "Well, I would do anything for Isabel."

Charlotte jumped slightly as the connection with Sookie made her hear Hugo's thoughts as he stared at Isabel. _'Forever, and not just my forever, your forever. And forever and forever...'_

"It's true, he would." Sookie told both Bill and Charlotte. "He loves her." He turned to Isabel. "You. He loves you. Very much."

Isabel smiled as she held Hugo's hand. "And I him." She turned back to the Bon Temps group. "Consider my offer. If nothing else, with Hugo there, they will be less likely to arouse suspicion. People of the church, they have a way of not trusting a woman when she's absent a man, much less 2 women."

Sookie turned to Bill. "Bill, I have to say, as a woman who's been absent a man most of her life, that could not be more true."

* * *

Lorena sat across from Eric.

"I considered booking you in the room adjoining theirs, but I thought that might be a bit...over the top." Eric smirked as Lorena studied him.

"Why am I here, Mr. Northman?"

The use of her formalities made his mind shift to his Snow White. "We want the same thing, you and I." Lorena gave him a look, not believing him. "Okay, Bill has something that **I** want," _*****_ Eric rolled his eyes. "And he's in the way."

"His human?" she guessed.

"Humans." He corrected. "They're something more than human."

Lorena raised an eyebrow at the fast that Bill had 2 humans and the information he gave her. "What are they?"

"That I do not know, but whatever they are... he loves them." He bit back a smirk as he saw the snarl on Lorena's face for a second before becoming cold again. She was always fighting for Bill to love her for decades.

"What makes you think I want him back? That I'd even take him?"

Eric leaned forward. "Because you didn't come all this way just to see me." Eric smirked, knowing he had her.

"I haven't seen Bill Compton in over 70 years. Surely you can't think I have any pull over him whatsoever."

"I haven't seen my maker for much longer than that, and yet I am still loyal to him. Fiercely loyal."

Lorena leaned forward. "Shame I didn't turn you. Then again, you're not really my type." She looked over to the pianist, remembering one of her happiest memories.

* * *

The next morning, Sookie met Hugo at the bar of the hotel since Charlotte was fixing her disguise a bit to seem more real.

Hugo held out a gold ring to Sookie. "You should probably wear this."

Sookie fake gasped as she took the ring and put it on. "Oh, Hugo. Yes, yes, a thousand times yes." She joked.

Hugo gave a small laugh. "And also, um- Just so that they believe we're a couple about to get married, it'd probably be best if you let me do most of the talking."

Sookie waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll just shut up and look pretty."

"That's not what I meant."

"Yeah, it was. It's okay. It'll be easier for me to listen in on others if I don't have to worry about carrying on a conversation." Sookie reassured him.

Hugo nodded. "Good, good. But if they do ask you any questions, are you sure you're going to be able to say the kinds of things about vampires that they're going to want to hear?"

Sookie gave him a look. "Hugo, I don't just hear the things hateful people say. I hear the things that are so hateful that hateful people don't even want to say them out loud. Don't you worry about me. I got plenty of material to work with. I'll be fine."

"Good."

Charlotte walked into the bar at that moment wearing a beautiful green blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt and black elegant and comfortable almond toe pumps crafted from flawless suede. In her hands was a large book. "Sorry, had to fix the book and change my shirt when I spilled some juice on it." Charlotte sighed as she placed the book down. "I'm a mess."

Sookie laughed as she patted Charlotte's back as the woman fixed her hair so the top part was pulled back and curls running down her back. She turned to Hugo as she slid her small breakfast over to Charlotte so the woman could eat. "It's funny, I don't even know you really, but you're the only other person I've ever met who's dated a vampire and—"

Hugo frowned. "Isn't Charlotte dating Eric?" the Irish woman snorted as Sookie shook her head no. "Isabel said he seemed to be attached to her in a way." He shrugged. "What do you want to know?" he asked Sookie.

"Um, everything. Like, do you and Isabel ever fight?"

"Oh, we fight like crazy. But I've been with women I didn't fight with before, and with every one of them, I found that the only reason that we never fought was because I didn't care enough to bother."

Sookie frowned as Charlotte wiped her mouth with a napkin before she spoke. "Oh, Hugo, that is messed up."

Hugo shrugged. "Well, maybe. But it's also true."

"It's funny, but whenever Bill and me fight, even as I'm screaming and I'm so mad I don't think I'm ever going to stop, somehow, in the middle of all that, I know that we're both fighting for our relationship. For each other. We're fighting to stay together."

"Do you—" Hugo shook his head. "Never mind."

"What?" Sookie tilted her head. "What?"

"Lately the thing Isabel and I have been fighting about the most is whenever I bring up the subject of her turning me, she just shuts down. She won't even discuss it."

"Is that a thing that people actually do?" Charlotte asked.

Sookie nodded, agreeing to her friend's question. "Because it's never even occurred to me."

"How could it not? I mean, right now it's all well and good, but in 50 years when they're still what they are, but we're in our '70s and '80s and we're hunched over and frail and using walkers? Come on. How could they still love us?"

Sookie frowned as she processed it. "Huh."

Charlotte stood up from her seat. "We should go."

Hugo stopped Sookie. "Listen, I'm so sorry. I-I shouldn't have told you that, I—"

Sookie cut him off. "It's okay, Hugo. Really. Besides, now if I die today, who cares? At least I'll never have to feel old, and unloved, and unwanted."

They walked out of the hotel and Charlotte drove them to the church with Hugo giving directions.

There was a woman waving at them as they drove into the church parking lot.

"Why do I recognize her?" Sookie asked.

"Because she's on TV all the time. That's Sarah Newlin. She's the reverend's wife." Hugo explained.

Sookie nodded as they parked. "Oh, right. You know, in person, she looks like vanilla pudding."

Charlotte laughed as they exited the car to be greeted by Sarah Newlin. "Hi, there. Happened to be looking out the window as you were driving up, and I thought I'd come on out and greet you myself. I'm Sarah Newlin. And you all are?"

Sookie shook her hand first. "Hi. Holly Simpson."

"I'm—"

Hugo was cut off by Sookie. "I cannot believe I'm actually meeting you in person. You are cute as a button."

"Oh, thank you, Holly. And you're like a cool breeze on a hot summer day." Sarah complimented her, or at least Charlotte thought she did.

"Quit." Sookie laughed.

Sarah turned to Hugo and Charlotte. "And you are?"

"I'm—"

Sookie once again cut him off. "Oh, silly me. This Rufus Dobson, my fiancé. I love saying that word. In fact, sometimes I love it so much, I don't even want to get married, just so I can keep on calling him it."

"Then the planning and my job are at waste, ma'am." Charlotte grinned at Sookie, then turned to Sarah. "Hello, my name is Anne Porter. I am the wedding planner." Sarah shook her hand as she nodded.

"But we're going to. Get married, that is." Sookie spoke up. "Which is why we're looking for a church."

Sarah smiled brightly. "Well, excellence. And I'm pleased to meet you, Rufus and Anne."

"Well, it's an honor." Hugo told Sarah.

"The honor's mine." Sarah moved over to Sookie. "Now, how about you all follow me in and we'll see if Steve is available. I'm sure he'd just love to meet you three."

"For real? Reverend Newlin himself? Oh, that would be just super." Sookie smiled, playing along.

"Well, come on." Sarah walked ahead to lead them as Hugo leaned in to whisper to Sookie.

"I thought you were gonna let me do the talking."

"When I get nervous, sometimes I talk too much." They were led into an office and sat in the chairs in front of Steve Newlin as Sarah stood behind him. "Well, funny thing is, Rufus and I actually met in church, but we both left, like, a month later when we realized that our pastor was a little iffy."

Steve nodded. "He was a homosexual."

"We don't know that. He might have been, but what became all too clear was that..." Sookie paused for dramatic effect. "He was a sympathizer."

Steve shook his head in disgust. "See, that really ticks me off. I mean, how can you claim to be a God-loving person and then love something that God detests?"

"It's upsetting that's what it is." Charlotte spoke up and Sarah looked at her, trying to figure something out.

Steve watched Charlotte. "Your accent, I can't place it. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Ireland, also where I got married." Charlotte showed them the ring on her finger.

Sarah gasped excitedly. "Oh, we wanted to go there for our honeymoon. Isn't that right honey?"

Steve ignored his wife.

Charlotte pressed her hand to her heart. "May I just say that it is an honor meeting you two. And might I say, you have a beautiful church." _*****_

_'Suck up.'_ Sookie's laugh echoed in Charlotte's mind.

_'Hey, it's working.'_

Sarah put her hands over her heart. "Why thank you Anne."

Hugo grabbed Sookie's hand. "We want to make this our new home."

"We are thrilled you have chosen us." Sarah said as she smiled at the trio.

Suddenly, Charlotte could feel something in the back of her mind, like a feeling of her connecting to something, and a voice spoke out. It was Steve's.

'_Wonder how that platform's coming. I can't wait to bring that vampire up from the basement and watch the sun do him the justice that 2000 years of living couldn't.' _Steve thought.

The feeling went away, and Charlotte realized it was Sookie that did that feeling. They needed to find a way to control the link.

"It'll be amazing to finally be amongst like-minded people. I don't care what anyone says about vampires being able to control themselves. I know better. I know that every single one of them is a vicious, bloodthirsty killer." Sookie was straight faced when she spoke.

Steve nodded and stood up. "Well I want you three to follow me. I have something to show you."

They got up and followed him until they came across a giant double door.

Steve hung up his phone and turned to them. "Careful now."

"Careful?" Hugo turned to the women confused. "About what?"

"Sometimes, when we open these doors, so much love comes flowing out that it will knock you out if you aren't ready for it." Steve smiled.

"We'll be sure to brace ourselves." Sookie grabbed Hugo's arm and smiled up at him.

Sarah and Steve opened the doors at the same time, and they felt themselves stop breathing. This was a vampire hating church, but damn! The place was so beautiful. So much light poured in and it blinded them for a second.

"Oh, my gosh." gasped Sookie.

"I know. I just love it in here. The way it glows like it does particularly in the late afternoon." Sarah looked around in admiration.

"It's inspiring isn't it?" asked Steve.

"It really is." Sookie seem to be stunned too by the beauty of this place.

"Yes, sirree. This is where we're getting married." Hugo held Sookie's hands. "I can't wait to see you walk down this aisle." He cooed.

"Me either." Sookie mumbled.

Charlotte clapped her hands. "Great! We finally found the perfect church!" She opened the book and wrote down the churches name, just in case they were peeking. She needed them to believe she was a wedding planner.

"Hey, have any of you been in a lock in?" Steve had his hands on his hips and a smile on his face.

"A lock in?" asked Sookie. That feeling of connection started again and Steve's voice was in both Sookie's and Charlotte's mind.

_'Of course she hasn't, she's no Christian.'_ "Oh yeah, it's loads of fun. Everybody brings their sleeping bags…" the rest of Steve's conversation zoned out when Sarah's voice came in.

'_Steve, don't bring the girls into this. Probably so scared. They doesn't want to do this. Those vampires made them do it.'_

"Sarah and myself included." Charlotte felt a headache coming on as Steve's voice came back in. _'They say she can hear me. I wonder if that fang-loving freak can hear me right now. She and her friend sure don't look normal.'_

"That lock in sure does sound like fun." Sookie turned to Hugo. "Rufus, we have go home and get our sleeping bags, no?"

Hugo looked at her confused. "But honey, the tours not even over yet."

"I know honey, but we really should go so we can come back for the lock down." Sookie was trying to tell Hugo in code, but it seemed that he just wasn't getting it.

"There will be plenty of time to get ready. The lock **in** isn't until tomorrow night." Steve corrected Sookie.

"You wanted to see me?" A male's voice spoke from behind Steve.

"Oh, yes. Rufus, Holly, Anne, I'd like you to meet an aide of mine. This is Gabe." Gabe was a huge man that just stared down at them and didn't say a word. Hugo shook his hand and said hello, but when Gabe looked over at the woman, Charlotte felt something was wrong.

_'Nice, very nice. They got the perfect amount of titties showing, hm, what I would do to them.' _

"Gabe here is going to be joining us for the rest of the tour." Steve patted Gabe's shoulder.

Charlotte looked over at Sarah and saw she looked scared. Well she wasn't the only one.

The rest of the tour had Sookie and Charlotte tense, since they could feel Gabe watching them from behind.

It was dark outside now as they were nearing the end of the tour.

"Now I'd like to take you all to see a very special part of the church." Steve said from the front of the group.

"There's more?" Charlotte asked confused. They saw every inch of this place.

"Yes, my father's tomb. It's on the lower level." That freaked them out, why would you have a tomb here?

Sarah ran up to him. "Honey, are you sure?"

"Absolutely, darling." Steve kept walking until he came across a door.

"Steve, I just don't see why we need to take 'em down there." Sarah was freaking out now.

Yet Steve continued, as if she never spoke. "You can literally feel his presence."

"It's okay, you don't have to show us that." Charlotte really didn't like the feeling that something was going to happen and Sookie felt the same way.

"Oh, I insist. It's the rock our church was built on, much like St. Peter's tomb in the Catholic Church, only without being polluted by evil. Did you know that there was actually a vampire pope back in the Middle Ages?" Steve then unlocked the door and showed them a flight of stairs going down.

"Rufus." Sookie called to Hugo.

"What's the matter?" asked Steve.

"Nothing, she just has a tiny little cause of claustrophobia, well we both do actually." Hugo explained.

"Well, at least take a quick little look, that way you can say you saw the whole church and make a decision." Steve really wanted them to go down there.

"Steve." Sarah called to him, trying to make him stop.

"It's all right, Sarah. This is something they need to see."

Sarah looked over at them, looking helpless.

"But they already decided to be wed here." Charlotte reminded the Newlins.

"Yeah, how about we go back to our apartment and we'll look at a calendar and we'll call you when we set a date." Sookie was trying to pull Hugo away.

Steve laughed. "No. Gabe!"

Gabe grabbed Charlotte and Hugo while Steve got Sookie.

Sookie and Charlotte screamed as Gabe pushed Hugo down the stairs.

Charlotte got out of his hold and hit him in the face with the heavy wedding planner book she was carrying. That caused him to stagger and Charlotte ran over to Steve trying to get him off Sookie but she was grabbed and dragged down the stairs, and thrown into a gated storage place on her side. She got up and saw Sookie and Hugo thrown in here too.

Charlotte picked herself off the floor and sat down on some boxes as Sookie called Godric's name.

* * *

**Short chapter, but this episode wasn't showing much Eric or scenes I could put Charlotte in.**

**I'll make the next chapter longer and we get to see Godric!**


	22. Here to Save You

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**Marine76: **_Thank you! Here is the next chapter!_

**SomebodyWhoCares: **_We already do lol. His name was Jake and he ended up getting killing in a car accident. Read chapter 10, I think. It says it there in the flashback._

**grapejuice101: **_I tried to make it longer but I'm going episode by episode and the last one didn't show much._

**Forever Fanfiction Lover22:**_Thanks! Here is the update!_

**Ann4ever17: **_Charlotte has sparked something in Eric and he doesn't know what it is, but he wants to know everything about her. Eric will find out soon though, real soon. I agree, that is Eric's personality._

**chibichibi98: **_Godric shows up in this chapter!_

**Sillygabby: **_lol that happens to me so many times, don't worry. Thank you. I put a lot of time and ideas into the story to fix it, make it almost completely new, and it warms my heart to see when people say they love it. Eric will let go of it, but he still wants her power for his use while he wants Charlotte because she is a mystery he wants to solve. No, we still haven't found out what Charlotte is, but we will soon!_

**Anonymouscsifan: **_Great! I love making people's days! We will see if Eric will jump in right now. You'll have to wait to find out what happens to Godric. I quickly went and changed it as soon as I saw your review, so thanks!_

**VampireElf: **_Yes, Godric shows up in this chapter :). I love the TV series, though the writing kind of went down around season 5, but they're trying to bring it back for the last season. I will try to continue to surprise and astonish you with the quality and quantity of my fabulous writing! Enjoy!_

**ff13: **_I wouldn't say flawlessly lol, but thank you. We'll find out what Godric thinks of Charlotte in the next chapter I think. Enjoy the chapter!_

**Beauty422: **_Godric!_

**Wolviegurl: **_Here's some more!_

* * *

"Godric! Godric, can you hear me?" Sookie called out as they were trapped in the cage.

"Isabel and Eric sent us." Charlotte called out, trying to help. "Godric!"

Sookie sighed. "I know he's down here somewhere. I heard the awful things they're plannin' to do to him."

"Remember how I said I was claustrophobic?" Hugo gasped. "I wasn't makin' that part up. It's bad. Okay, I can't take elevators, walk-in closets. You know, hotels where they tuck the sheets in all tight? Just thinkin' about that makes me want to scream." Hugo loosened his tie as Charlotte looked at some game boxes.

"'Jesus Christ, Vampire Exterminator?'" she threw the box to the side. "'Silver and Stakes?'" she checked the one under it. "'Send 'Em Back to Hell?'"

Sookie shook her head. "So sick teachin' kids to hate like this."

"I don't have time for games right now. I need to get out of here." Hugo started sweating profusely.

"Take a deep breath." Charlotte moved over to him, knowing he was about to have a panic attack. "Look at me. It's gonna be okay. We're gonna figure this out, all right?"

Hugo did as she said and started to breathe deeply as he took a seat on a box. "Okay. Okay. Okay, I'm okay."

Sookie crossed her arms. "So the Newlins knew who we were the minute we walked in. Same way they knew to come after us at the airport. 'Cause someone at that nest is a traitor."

"You think a vampire's siding with the Fellowship to get Godric out of the way?" Hugo thought out loud.

"Stan? 'Cause he wants to be sheriff?" Charlotte looked to Sookie, who shook her head.

"I've heard of ambitious, but that's just plain crazy."

"Well, you've met him. I mean, he would rip our throats out for lookin' at him sideways." Hugo was starting to get his normal breathing pattern back.

"If it's true, Bill and Eric could a lot worse to him when they find out." Sookie looked around. "Bill had to have sensed my fear. He's gonna come storming through this church any second." She frowned.

Hugo looked at her confused. "And you don't seem happy about that because?"

"These fanatics are about to barbecue a 2000-year-old vampire in front of the entire congregation. Who knows what else they're capable of?" Sookie placed a hand on the cage gate.

* * *

Eric stood outside with Isabel, on a hill with that church in view. "You have got to be joking me. This is the Fellowship of the Sun? That's their army? Scared little boys with bibles and crossbows." How could these weak humans take Godric?

"Don't underestimate them. Support for their movement is growing. Their leadership camps are overflowing with self-righteous extremists, all willing and ready to die for their cause." Isabel spoke to him in a firm tone.

"Mmm. That can be arranged quite easily."

"Not until we know for sure the Fellowship has Godric."

"What about your boy Hugo, Charlotte and Sookie? They've been in there too long." He should know. Ever since night feel he'd been wondering why they were taking so long.

Isabel scanned the humans standing in front of the church. "There's no sign of alarm. And if Hugo were in serious danger, I would know it. I felt something earlier, but it passed. He's okay now."

Eric knew what she was talking about. He had felt it a while back. It was fear but it left as soon as it came, yet he wasn't going to tell her that. "Tell me, what is it that you find so fulfilling about human companionship?"

Isabel stayed quiet for a moment. "They feel much strongly than we do. Everything is urgent, exciting. Maybe because their lives are so temporary."

"Yes, they certain don't keep well." Isabel held back a laugh. Something crossed his mind. "Don't you find the prospect of him growing old, sickly, crippled, somewhat, uh, repulsive?"

"No. I find it curious. Like a science project. How does Bill Compton feel about your interest in Sookie?"

"I am not interested in Sookie. And even less in how Bill Compton feels." _*****_ Eric told her plainly. "My only interest is finding Godric."

Isabel turned to him. "Of course"

"Don't look at me like that."

Isabel turned back around slowly. "Fine." She answered. They stayed silent, watching the church when she opened her mouth again. "Since your interests aren't with Sookie, then what about the raven haired one?"

"Charlotte." Eric answered her without thinking.

Isabel smirked. "I know her name. I just wanted to see your reaction."

Eric rolled his eyes. "It does not matter my 'interests' in Charlotte. She is married and has her husband." he nearly growled at the thought of another man around her.

"Where is her husband then?" Isabel asked as she raised an eyebrow. Eric shrugged his shoulders. "She does not have the smell of another man around her, other than Bill and yourself." She paused. "But there has also been another smell…" Eric looked to Isabel to see her have a dazed look on her face. "One I can't put my finger on but smells divine. Like lavender and vanilla. Warm but soft."

Eric thought back on her scent and had to agree with Isabel, but he do not say anything to her about it. "Do you really believe these fools could overpower a vampire such as Godric and hold him for weeks?"

"Stan is sure of it. But I have known Godric a long time. It's hard to imagine anything could overpower him." Isabel frowned.

"Not anything human."

After watching the place, they left to go back to the hotel.

Eric was walking to his room with Stan and Isabel behind him.

"Maybe the little rats have run off. Joined the Fellowship themselves." Stan commented.

Isabel glared at Stan. "Careful. Hugo is mine." She snapped.

Stan rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. If you cared about him so much, we'd have been in that church hours ago."

"With no plan, no exit strategy. That's why you'll never be sheriff, Stan. You don't think."

"And you're too chicken shit to act. That's why we been gettin' Godric's coffee for the last 40 years." Stan turned his head to look at the back of Eric's head. "And you, the Fellowship have your maker, telepath, and your bitch, and still you do nothing."

Eric had enough of Stan and pushed him against the wall by his throat. "Are you questioning my loyalty, Stan?"

"Just trying to return Godric to his rightful position." Stan grunted.

"Oh, really? 'Cause I think maybe you have another agenda. Maybe you think starting a war with the Fellowship will distract us from the truth- That you're so starved for power, you murdered Godric for his title."

"That is a lie. How dare you accuse me." spat Stan.

Isabel but her hand on Eric's chest, moving him away from Stan. "Eric, we don't know this. There's no proof."

"Not yet. But I will find it. And when I do, there will be no mercy." Eric growled in Stan's face then moved away. "In the meantime, you two can stand here and quibble over his position, or run into that church and kill them all. I no longer care." Eric turned back to his door so they could not see a blood tear shed for his maker. "If Godric is gone, nothing will bring back what I have lost." He entered his room and slammed the door.

* * *

"Mornin'!" Steve called out to the trio in the cage, making them jump to their feet. "Refreshments? How did you all sleep?" he rolled three bottles of water under the gate.

"They're coming for us you know." Sookie puffed out her chest and held her chin high, to show she wasn't scared.

"She's right you know, they will save us and kick your ass." Charlotte said as she handed Sookie her bottle.

"That's what I thought, I figured two pretty girls would have vamps running off to their rescue. We were kinda hopin' for it, weren't we, Gabe?" Steve turned to Gabe.

"Yes sir, bring it on." Gabe said as he stood at attention.

"Yeah, we're ready for 'em." Steve crossed his arms. "We've been ready for a long time."

"You're going to get yourself killed." Sookie told them.

"That's not a threat either, it's a damn well fact." Charlotte glared at Steve, wondering how stupid they could be.

Steve looked at them in pity. "Well, they've got you all twisted up, haven't they, with their- With their glamoring and their empty promises and their evil blood."

Sookie walked up to the gate. "You're the ones who are twisted! You call yourself Christians? Jesus would be ashamed of you!"

Steve just laughed. "I guess we're going to have to agree to disagree on that one. Now," Steve went and got a chair. "Things went a little out of hand last night, and I apologize for that. I'm not the monster that the vampire loving media makes me out to be."

"Yeah okay, sure." Charlotte took a swing of water as she rolled her eyes.

"All I want is a couple of answers, and then I'll be happy to feed you a nice breakfast and send you on your way." Steve smiled at them, waiting for their answers.

"What do you want to know?" Hugo asked, making the women look at him shocked.

"Shut up." The women said in unison to Hugo.

Hugo got up. "Just tell them what they need to know and they'll let us out of here. Her name is Sookie Stackhouse, her name is Charlotte Griffin and I'm Hugo Aires. We were sent here to area nine to look for their Sheriff."

Sookie's last name made Steve freeze and drop his smile. "Sookie Stackhouse… from Bon Temp?"

"How do you know where I'm from?" asked Sookie.

"You're Jason Stackhouse's sister. Am I right?" Steve narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know Jason?" Charlotte asked as she got closer to the gate.

"He's got nothing to do with this!" Sookie glared at Steve.

Steve sighed and got up. "Come on Gabe. Bring a girl."

"Which one sir?"

"Whichever." Steve watched as Gabe opened the gate and moved to grab Sookie but Charlotte pushed Sookie away and threw her body at Gabe. She yelled when Gabe held her in a chokehold and dragged her out.

"Bring her back! HEY! I SAID BRING HER BACK!" Sookie yelled as she watched her friend be dragged away. "CHARLOTTE!"

The door shut and Charlotte was dragged up the steps until they reached another area with stairs going down and thrown into another place.

"Let's see if you look vampires so much after this." Gabe threw Charlotte onto the ground roughly and locked the metal door, living a candle as the source of light.

"Ow, fucking arsehole." Charlotte hissed as she rubbed her throat and got up.

"Are you alright?" a soft soothing voice called from the darkness.

Charlotte jumped and turned to where the sound came from. "Who's there?" Charlotte moved toward the voice. "It's alright, I won't hurt you."

"I don't see how you could." The person stepped out of the darkness that the candle light couldn't reach and showed a handsome young man who looked about 16 -19. "I am a vampire."

Charlotte looked him over. If he was the vampire… "Are you Godric?"

He looked at her shocked. "Yes. How do you know of me?"

Charlotte smiled brightly. "I'm here to rescue you." She hissed and held her head as images of Hugo knelling in front of Steve in the church came into her head.

"_Praise his light. Open your hearts." Steve called out before it changed to Hugo listening to the conversation at the Nest._

"_We will infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun." Charlotte's voice was heard._

"_Absolutely not."_

"_Let her speak." Eric told Bill sternly._

"_They're sending in 2 spies tomorrow. I'll be with them."_

Charlotte gasped as the memory stopped and opened her eyes to see Godric standing in front of her with a frown.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Plenty." She turned to Godric. "It's daylight, why aren't you sleeping?"

"I do not require much sleep anymore, and the sounds of screams alerted me last night."

Charlotte frowned. "That was us, sorry."

* * *

Eric sat in his room, sitting on the sofa, wondering what was happening in that church. It was now the second night.

He tried to feel what was happening to Charlotte but he couldn't get anything. He had felt fear hours ago but she was calm now, and slightly worried.

Eric sighed as he rubbed his lips. That woman has been plaguing his thoughts a lot more lately.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door across from his, which was Bill's room, who was currently tied up with his maker. Thanks to him.

"Yes?" Lorena called out.

"I have a message for Bill Compton. He there?" a young man called out.

"I'm sorry, he's tied up right now. I'll be happy to pass it along." Lorena answered.

"Tell him Sookie Stackhouse and Charlotte Griffin are in the basement of the Fellowship of the Sun Church. She said the sheriff's there and she's in some kind of trouble, and that they have taken Charlotte from her side after one of their men tried to grab Sookie."

Eric stood up quickly and used his vampire speed to run out of the hotel. They were in trouble, and if Bill can't do it, he might as well get the glory himself.

* * *

Godric sat down next Charlotte as she explained how she was stuck in the church. He was a real quiet person, just watched her as she spoke to him with no fear.

In the middle of talking to him, Charlotte felt her necklace pulsate. She grabbed it, but the pain got worse.

"What's wrong?" asked Godric as he placed his hand on her arm.

She hissed in pain then turned to Godric. _*****_ "My friend… she's in danger. Can you break out of here?"

Godric picked Charlotte up bridal style and Charlotte felt wind blow on her face so she hid her face in his shirt. She heard a couple doors open and then screaming, Sookie's screams. But as soon as she heard it, it stopped, and Charlotte was put down softly.

Charlotte opened her eyes and saw Sookie on the floor chest down, not moving with her dress pulled up at her waist.

"Sookie!" Charlotte crawled over to Sookie and rolled her over. She sighed in relief when Sookie opened her eyes.

"Charlotte? You're okay?" Sookie looked behind Charlotte and gasped.

Charlotte turned around and saw Godric holding Gabe in the air by his sweater, choking him.

* * *

**Another short chapter for you guys! We got to see Godric and he saved Sookie's life.**

**I think the next chapter will be longer, I don't know yet since I haven't edited yet, but hopefully!**


	23. Jealousy

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**grapejuice101: **_Thanks!_

**Ann4ever17: **_Yes he is! Lol that's how I feel, I haven't seen season 6 either since I've been writing. Thanks! I want it to flow, I don't want it to seem odd with her there. We'll see Eric's reaction soon!_

**Anonymouscsifan: **_No problem, I've been doing well so far in getting them out quick so far. The pain is from the necklace. It is a thing that connects them to know when the other is in danger and all that, it also helps Sookie break through the wall that she couldn't get through before so she could hear the thoughts._

**SomebodyWhoCares: **_lol it's okay. Here's some more Godric scenes coming!_

**Beauty422: **_lol he will, he will._

**Forever Fanfiction Lover22: **_Thank you! So much! Lol I'm glad you like the revised version better than the original story._

**Guest: **_I love you too, but I think we should see other people lol. I will keep the story going for you guys until the show ends, and maybe have a spin-off of this story. But that's just ideas right now since I will get working on that after I finish this story._

**Sillygabby: **_Have to wait and see what happens with Godric, and maybe he helps._

**Emzy2k11: **_Here is the update! Read on!_

**Imtheson: **_Really? Well here is the next update! Enjoy!_

**ff13: **_Thank you so much. Worried Eric is so fun to write lol._

**Marine76: **_Thanks! Here you go!_

**Guest: **_Thank you! You'll have to wait and see if he does._

* * *

Charlotte could see him better now. He had tattoos and was pale, which made his linen shirt match his skin. "Sookie, don't worry, that's Godric. I sensed you were in danger and asked him to help." She looked down at Sookie's dress and saw it was open. "Are you okay, Sook?"

Sookie started to button up her dress. "Yes, a couple more seconds and I wouldn't have been."

Godric grabbed Gabe's chin, moving his face so Gabe can see him.

"Godric," Gabe choked out. "It's me."

Godric snapped his neck and dropped him. Sookie and Charlotte watched his body, not use to people being killed in front of them like that.

Godric turned to the women. "You should not have come."

The sound of doors slamming open far away caught their attention and Godric closed his eyes, sensing who was coming.

"Bill!" Sookie got up excitedly, excited to see her boyfriend.

"No." Godric kept his eyes closed. "I am here, my child. Down here."

Seconds later, Eric came through the door and stood in front of Godric.

"Godric." Eric mumbled and got on his knees in front of Godric.

"You're a fool for sending humans after me." Godric stared Eric down.

"I had no other choice. These savages, they seek to destroy you." Eric looked up at him as he spoke.

"I am aware of what they have planned. This one betrayed you." Godric motioned to a passed out Hugo on the floor.

"He's with the Fellowship. They set a trap for us." Sookie explained as Charlotte checked her over, making sure she really was fine.

"How long since you've fed?" Eric asked his maker, worried.

"I require very little blood anymore." Lights and alarms went off, surprising them. "Save the humans, go on."

"I'm not leaving your side until you-"

"I can take care of myself." Godric told Eric.

"Come on, we have to go." Sookie looked around urgently.

"Spill no blood on your way out," Godric told Eric. "Go."

Charlotte moved forward and grabbed Godric's arm softly. She paused before speaking, her tone light. _*****_ "Please, come with us. They'll kill you here."

Godric grasped her warm hand softly, and used his other to move a part of her hair from her face and behind her ear. "I'm sorry, but you must go." He kissed her hand and dropped it softly.

Eric grabbed Charlotte and moved her in front of him "Go." He told the women.

They walked up the stairs and hid behind a wall, since people were leaving the church in a hurry as the soldiers guard the door.

Steve Newlin's voice came echoed throughout the church. "Brothers and sisters, we are on lockdown. Women with children, please take them to our classroom buildings. Men and able-bodied women, security personnel will provide you with stakes and silver just outside the chapel. Our Soldiers of the Sun are on their way to protect our church, but safely evacuate the building now. Brothers and sisters, the hour is upon us."

"I could have you out in seconds." Eric whispered.

Charlotte quickly grabbed the arm of his jacket. "Eric, no. There are children out there."

"Then those humans won't think twice about hurting us." He growled lowly.

"Why didn't you bring Bill with you?" Sookie asked.

Eric scoffed lightly. "His attachment to you is irrational, it clouds his judgment. He would kill every child in this church to save you." He told her bluntly.

Charlotte looked up at him. _*****_ "And why aren't you, Eric?"

Eric turned to Charlotte slowly, taking in the view of her glowing skin and shiny eyes. "I'm following Godric's orders and getting you out, that's all."

Sookie watched him. "He's your maker isn't he?" she asked.

"Well that makes sense." Charlotte commented. "You showed respect for him. You never do that."

"Don't use words you don't understand." Eric glared at them, but Charlotte just looked down with a small silent laugh. _*****_ She knew respect, she just never showed it to him.

"You have a lot of love for him." Charlotte told Eric, her voice low, a whisper.

Eric clenched his jaw. "Don't use words I don't understand." Eric then turned around to watch the guards.

Eric moved to go toward them, but stopped when Charlotte grabbed his jacket. "Eric no!"

Eric turned to Charlotte and got really close to her face, taking in her scent that calmed the hum in the back of his mind. "Just trust me." He moved away and left.

"What was that about?" Sookie asked Charlotte.

Charlotte shook her head as she watched him. "I don't know."

They peeked out and watched as Eric changed his posture and his voice, sounding less of a cocky ass and more human.

"Is it locked?" One of the men asked as they spoke in a small group. "Did you check upstairs?"

Eric walked over to them. "Hey, y'all. How's it going? Steve sent me over to man the exit here. Think I can take it from here."

One of the men raised an eyebrow. "By yourself?"

Eric nodded. "Yeah."

"You're big and all, but there's a vampire on the loose." The man told Eric.

The young man noticed he was weaponless. "Where's your stake?"

Eric grinned like a forgetful idiot. "Dang. I forgot. Maybe I can borrow yours if... If that's okay."

The young man shook his head. "I can't do that. Get your own."

Eric started to become annoyed and decided to use his glamor, dropping the act. "I'd very much like to borrow your stake." He spoke, not noticing the older man coming up behind him.

The young man fell into Eric's eyes. "Yeah, that'd be okay, I guess."

The older man raised his stake to stab Eric when the woman's voices called out.

"Stake!" They yelled at the same time.

Eric pushed the man away, punched the man in front of him into the wall, and pinned the last guy to the wall with a stake at his neck.

The women ran over as Charlotte called out to him. "Eric! Stop! You don't have to kill him! Remember what Godric said!" She watched him as he took in her words.

He threw the stake onto the floor and let him go. "Let's go." He opened the front door slightly but froze when he spotted more guards.

"Those arrows are made of wood, you'll never make it." The kid on the floor gasped.

Sookie quickly thought of a plan. "Eric! I know a way! Through the sanctuary!" Sookie pointed to the doors that they were in yesterday.

Eric walked in front of them as they jogged to keep up with him. "Where's the exit?"

"Back that way." Sookie pointed to the back.

"There are several exits actually." Steve's voice echoed though the place. He walked out from behind a platform. "For you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell."

Doors began to open and people started coming in with stakes, chains, and other weapons.

"Let us leave! Save yourselves!" Sookie yelled at the people surrounding them. "No one has to die!"

"Sookie, hush." Charlotte told Sookie softly, knowing these people wouldn't listen.

"The war has begun you evil whores of Satan!" Steve told the women. "You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family. The lines have been drawn. You're either with us or against us."

"You are bonkers!" Charlotte snapped. "Seems to me you've been doing the wrong kind of lines there, lad."

Steve glared down at Charlotte but continued his little speech. "We are prepared for Armageddon."

"The vampire you're holding prisoner got away." Sookie yelled at Steve, making Eric and Charlotte wonder why she told him that. "He's a sheriff. He's bound to send for help."

"Sookie!" Sookie closed her mouth at Charlotte's look.

"I'm not concerned with Godric. Any vampire will do for our grand celebration, and we got one right here." Steve pointed to Eric, making everyone's eyes land on him.

Charlotte moved in front of Eric. "No." her voice echoed at the silence.

Eric placed his hands on her waist as he moved her next to him and out of the way. He looked down at her, and to Sookie. "I'll be fine." He walked forward, letting his fingers linger for a moment at her warmth.

"Brothers and sisters, there will be a holy bonfire at dawn." Steve told the crowd

Eric lay down on the long altar and they placed chains of silver over his neck, arms, and ankles with Steve standing over him. They held Charlotte and Sookie back, so they could not interfere.

He looked like he was in so much pain… but he put a brave face on. Charlotte did not. She stared at Eric laying there, shocked that he was willing to go through that pain. _*****_

"You see? Just as our Lord our Savior was betrayed for 30 pieces of silver, a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan to the world!" The crowd praised Steve's words.

"Let him go!" Charlotte snapped at Steve.

"That doesn't make any sense. How can you people listen to him?" Sookie started to kick and scream at the crowd.

"I-I offer myself, in exchange for Godric's freedom." Eric chocked out as the silver sunk into his skin. "And the girls' as well."

"Don't listen to him!" Charlotte told Steve.

"That's noble. But they're just as culpable as you are. They're a traitor to their race. The human race." Steve got close to Eric's face. "They hardly deserve mercy." Steve's eye turned to Charlotte, who he saw Eric touch before coming up there. "Maybe we should tie her to you so you can meet the sun together." He whispered. "Bet the marshmallow would roast up nicely." He chuckled and pulled away as Eric growled lowly.

"Go fuck yourself with a fire poker!" Charlotte spat.

Steve walked over to Charlotte and slapped her across the face hard, making her gasp. "Silence you evil vampire whore!"

The door of the sanctuary opened and Bill ran in calling the woman's names.

Steve pulled a gun on Sookie, knowing from Hugo that she was his 'girlfriend'. "Step any closer vampire and I kill the girls, this one first."

"If you shoot her, everyone here will die! Let them go now!" Bill tried to warn him.

Steve sighed. "Seriously, what do they see in you guys. Soldiers, some silver chains for our friend here."

"Don't, he's done nothing to you!" Sookie begged.

"Sookie, I will be fine." Bill tensed as the soldiers got closer.

"Newlin!" a voice cried from behind the crowd, and the gun in Steve's hand was dropped as Steve grabbed his hand. The crowd cleared to show Jason with a gun in his hand. "Let them go jerk-wad."

Jason pulled the trigger and green paint showed up on Steve's forehead, right between his eyebrows.

Bill ran over to the women and pushed the guys that held them.

Charlotte ran out of his grasp and ran to Eric. She quickly, but as carefully as she could, pull the chains away. "Let's go!"

Eric sat up with his fangs already out. Eric used his vampire speed to grab Steve and pinned him onto the few steps that led to the altar.

"Eric! Don't kill him!" Charlotte reminded him of Godric's promise.

"Kill him! Kill the motherfucker!" Jason yelled as he fought against the hold he was in.

"Jason! Not helping!" Charlotte called out to Jason, who stayed quiet but was still fighting back the guys holding him.

"Go ahead. Murder us. Murder us before God! We are willing to die!" Steve choked out.

Sounds of people running quickly filled the church and were scaring the people.

The doors of the sanctuary opened and Stan walked in with more vampires. "Steve Newlin!" he called out. "You have pushed us too far. You expect to us sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us?" Stan smiled a wicked smile. "We'll kill you first. Same way we did your father."

"Oh god, no." gasped Sookie.

"You murderer!" Steve tried to fight against Eric's hold but was failing.

"Destroy them. All of them." Stan growled.

The vampires started to attack the humans, ready to bite them when Godric's voice rang through the place.

"Enough!" everyone stopped and looked at Godric. "I assume you came for me."

Stan was about to bite the guy he was holding.

"Underling." Godric called out to him.

Stan rolled his eyes. "Yes, sheriff?"

"These people have not harmed me. You see? We can coexist." Godric looked to Newlin, who Eric let go once Godric spoke. "Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed where none in called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

"I will not negotiate with sub-humans." Steve got up slowly on his knees. He got in front of Eric and loosened his tie. "Kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me." He shut his eyes and held out his arms.

"I'm actually older than your Jesus." commented Godric. "I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." Godric gave a small smile. He vanished and came back behind Steve, pulling him up to his feet. "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" No one moved forward to fight Newlin's fight. "That's what I thought. Stand down everyone." The vampires let the humans go. "People, go home. It's over now."

The people started to leave quickly, wanting to get away from all this chaos. Steve begged the people not to leave them.

Godric threw Steve down. "I dare say my faith in human kind is stronger than yours. Come." he told the vampires.

Stan walked up to Godric. "Sir, after what these humans have done to you?"

"I said come." Godric led the vampires out.

Sookie looked over at Charlotte. "Crazy day, huh?"

Charlotte gave a small laugh. "You know it."

"Are you okay?" A voice called from behind her. She turned around to see Eric looking at the cheek where Steve hit her.

Charlotte placed her hand over it. "I'm fine. I don't feel it now. Besides, he hits like an infant." She joked.

Eric smirked and nodded, then walked away. Charlotte watched Eric leave with Godric. _*****_

Jason ran over to the women and Bill and attacked Sookie in a hug. "Sookie! I'm so sorry, can you please forgive me?"

"What were you doing with those people? Were you out of your mind?" Sookie yelled Jason

"Yeah, I was. It was like that son of a bitch sucked out my brain and planted his own babies in there."

"You know nothing. On the final day of reckoning, we'll see who goes to heaven and who goes to hell." Steve yelled.

Jason walked up to him and smiled. "I reckon I've already been to heaven, I was inside your wife." Jason hit him with a real good right hook, knocking onto the floor.

Bill rushed over and held Jason back. Jason threw a ring at Steve and they left to follow the vampires back to the hotel.

* * *

Charlotte stepped out of the bathroom in a robe when someone knocked on the bedroom door.

Charlotte opened and saw Bill, who looked away uncomfortable when he saw she was wearing a robe.

Charlotte tighten the knot quickly. "So sorry Bill, I didn't know it was you."

"It's quite alright, but this came for you when you were showering." He held out a long rectangular box to her.

"Who's it from?" Charlotte took it from him and looked around for a name.

Bill shrugged. "I don't know. The young man who sent it said it was from a secret admirer, and that you should wear it to the get together tonight."

"I have a secret admirer?" Charlotte laughed. "I haven't had one of those in years."

Bill smiled. "Well, go open the box while we get ready."

"Okay. Thank you, Bill." He waved bye and walked to his room.

Charlotte closed the door and placed the box onto the bed. She opened the box and her mouth dropped.

"Oh my…" she gasped. She pulled the item out of the box and saw it was a beautiful white gown with embroidered lace effect, and the sleeves ended a little after her elbows.

She wondered who would give her this.

She placed the dress onto the bed and she saw a small card in the box. She picked it up and saw some writing on it.

_A beautiful dress for a beautiful woman._

Charlotte looked in the back of the card and didn't see a name. She took off the robe, put her bra and panties on, and then started to slip the dress on.

When the dress what halfway on, a knock came at the door again.

"Uh, who is it?" Charlotte called out.

"It's me, Sookie. Can I come in?"

"Sure, just open it. I have something to show you!"

Sookie opened the door and laughed. "Jeez, I didn't want that surprise." She closed the door quickly so Bill wouldn't see Charlotte half-naked.

"Sorry." Charlotte laughed and pulled the dress the rest of the way up. "There. Can you do my hair while I do my make-up please?"

"Sure." Sookie followed Charlotte to the bathroom, where she started to put on a light amount of makeup on while Sookie blow dried Charlotte's hair straight and started to braid it, planning on spinning it into a bun. "I've never seen this dress, where did you get it?"

"Someone sent it over. A secret admirer." Sookie 'ooo'ed. "I'm so surprised he has my size, much less what I like. How's this?" Charlotte saw Sookie look at her reflection after finishing her hair.

"Perfect! Do you have shoes to go with that dress?"

"I don't think s-" Before Charlotte could finish, Sookie ran out of the room saying she had some.

Charlotte continued fixing her make-up, and put on some earrings.

"Found them!" Sookie came running in and gave Charlotte her shoes, which matched perfectly.

"Thank you, Sook." Charlotte put them on. "Hopefully I don't fall on my face." She joked and they walked out the door, on their way to Godric's house.

* * *

"My, you look so… innocent. Makes me want to just corrupt you."

Charlotte turned around and saw Eric. She sighed as she glared over at Eric. _*****_ "What do you want?"

"I want you, of course." He smirked down at her. "But first I want answers for the questions I have."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and moved to walk away but Eric pinned the door closed from behind her. She turned around when she felt him move away. _*****_ "You're not going to leave me alone until I answer, right?" Charlotte guessed. _*****_

"Beautiful and smart, I love that." He leaned against the wall and smirked.

Charlotte rolled her eyes walked out of the room and stopped at a hallway with barely anyone around, and placed her back on the opposite wall. "Just ask, dumbass."

"Oh, feisty too." Eric smirked as he followed her and leaned back so he was facing her. "Now, tell me. Why I didn't know you were married."

"That's not a question Eric." Charlotte gave him a look.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Fine. Why don't you tell me about your husband and why you are not living with him?"

"His name was Jake. He use to be so bright, funny, and be so fascinated with normal everyday things. He loved the outdoors and would go crazy for sweets. He was also a crafty prankster." Charlotte smiled at the memory.

Eric frowned at the words she was using. "Wait." He held up his hand. "Was?"

Charlotte nodded. "Yes, was. He died in a car accident. He shielded me from an on-coming truck." She smoothed out her dress, not needing to but needing to do something with her hands.

Eric felt happiness at knowing she belonged to no man, but sorry for the loss she went through. "Sorry for your loss."

Charlotte gave a small smirk. "Is the Eric Northman showing feelings?"

He ignored her question. "Continue." He motioned with his fingers to keep going.

"He was really sweet to me, and always watched out for me." Charlotte looked to the side where I saw Sookie with Bill at the end of the house but still in view. "Sookie reminds me of him a lot. How she always stays positive and stuff." She looked down, feeling sad. "He was my first love. Hell, my first everything really."

Eric watched her movements. "You really loved him."

"Of course I did." Charlotte looked up at Eric and scrunched her nose. "I thought you didn't understand those words." She teased.

He looked away. "I do understand." He smirked. "After all, everyone loves me. You mostly."

Charlotte tilted her head to the side. "What are you talking about?" _*****_

Eric brushed his hair back. "Look at me. You know you'd fall for me."

"Do you know how you sound?" Charlotte snorted and nodded. "Yes I know- that makes you so utterly obnoxious!" _*****_

Eric went to fight her when a young woman came up to them. "Godric would like to see you."

Charlotte looked to Eric. "Well, go talk to your maker."

"No. No." She pointed to Charlotte. "You. He asked for you."

"Oh, okay. I guess." Charlotte turned to Eric looked up at him. "You should bring that ego of yours down." She patted his chest twice without taking her eyes from his. _*****_

Charlotte turned back to the woman and followed her. She saw Godric sitting on a chair as a line formed in front of him. The woman told her to sit in the chair next to him.

"Hello Charlotte," Godric greeted her as she walked over. "I'm glad to see you wore the dress. You look lovely."

"So you're the one who got this for me and my secret admirer. Thank you." Charlotte smiled at Godric. _*****_

"So I take it you like it?" he ask as he helped her sit. He nodded to the people telling him they were glad to have him back.

"No." he looked at her quickly. "I love it." She corrected. "How did you know I would like this? And my size?"

Godric smiled lightly. "I cannot take all the credit for the dress, my dear. Isabel helped. You see, even if I am 2000 years old, I don't always know what women like you want."

"Women like me? What do you mean?" Charlotte looked at him with a small confused frown.

"Sheriff," Godric and Charlotte looked up to see Stan. "Welcome home! We are all very relieved."

Godric only nodded and Stan walked away to show Jason.

"Jason?"

Jason looked over at Charlotte. "Charlotte? What are you doing sitting next to the sheriff?" he narrowed his eyes to Godric, getting that look he gets when someone talks about Sookie around him.

"He invited me to sit next to him." Charlotte explained. "I met him in the church. He saved Sookie."

Jason nodded and turned to Godric nervously. "I just wanted to say I'm real sorry for what the Fellowship put you through."

Godric said nothing and Jason turned to leave until Godric spoke. "You helped save many lives today, Mr. Stackhouse. Please know you have friends in this area whenever you visit."

Jason scratched his head. "Thanks man, but I don't think I'd want to be coming back anytime soon." Jason laughed but Godric stayed straight faced. Jason said bye and left.

"Godric?" Charlotte called to Godric, who turned to look at her. "Thank you for the dress, it's very lovely."

He patted her hand, which was on her lap. He opened his mouth the say something when Isabel came in with a beaten Hugo.

"Here is the one who betrayed us." Isabel kicked the back of his knee, letting him call to his knees in front of Godric.

Everyone crowded around the room, waiting to see what Godric will do to him.

"Hugo." Godric looked to Isabel. "He is your human, is he not?"

Charlotte looked closer and saw Isabel had dried blood running from her eyes.

"Yes, he is." Isabel said ashamed.

"Do you love him?" Godric asked Isabel, who looked at him in shock and sadness.

"I-I thought I did." Isabel's sadness broke Charlotte's heart. Hugo put his head down in shame. Isabel started to sob.

"It seems to me you still love him." Godric commented.

"I do. I am sorry." Isabel looked so heartbroken. "But you are my sheriff. Do with him as you please."

Godric squeezed Charlotte's hand. "You are free to go." He told Hugo.

Everyone looked shocked.

"What?" Stan yelled from his spot.

"The human is free to go." Godric repeated. "And do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here." He told Hugo.

"This is a travesty." Stan grumbled as he glared at Hugo.

"This is my verdict. Eric," Eric stepped out from the crowd, his eyes flashed to Godric and Charlotte's hands, but he said nothing. The humming though, was a different story. "Escort them out, make sure he leaves unharmed."

"Yes Godric." Eric walked over to Hugo and dragged him out.

Isabel thanked Godric with tears in her eyes. She followed Eric out.

Charlotte's eyes caught Sookie's, who was looking at their hands. _*****_

_'What's going on over there?' _Sookie's tone was lightly teasing.

_'I don't know Sook, he just grabbed my hand.'_ Charlotte laughed in her mind and squeezed his hand. _'Have you talked to Bill yet?'_

_'No, he keeps trying to avoid me, but I did find out the reason he didn't come rescue us. Eric held him captive. I went to ask him about it but Jason just took Bill to go talk outside.'_

_'Hold on, I'll keep you company.'_ Charlotte turned to Godric. "Do you mind if I keep Sookie company? Bill's outside with Jason and she's alone."

"You don't need to ask." Godric kissed her hand lightly and then patted it. "Go have fun."

"Thank you, Godric." Charlotte smiled and kissed his cheek. She got up and smooth over her dress as she walked to Sookie.

When Sookie saw her friend, she smiled playfully. "Someone has a crush." She teased.

Charlotte hit her shoulder lightly as they laughed. She saw Isabel walk by and called out her name.

Isabel looked over at Charlotte and she waved her over.

"Thank you so much." Charlotte thanked Isabel, who looked at her confused. "For the dress. Godric said you helped pick it out."

Isabel wiped the bloody tears from her eyes. "It's alright. It was one of mine, but please excuse me." She said goodbye and walked away.

* * *

Anger grew in Eric as the picture of Godric holding Charlotte's hand, yet he did not know why. She was not his.

Was it because she showed more care, more feeling to Godric than him when she knew him longer than his maker? She's never held his hand…

Eric just escorted the traitor out and walked back into the nest with Isabel, who couldn't even look at Godric. She was shamed at being connected to someone who could hurt her sheriff.

Eric walked into the room where Godric was but did not see Charlotte, but he could smell her in the chair next to him. Eric nodded for the vampire behind Godric to leave.

"Hugo has been dispatched. I told him not to stop driving until he reaches the Mexican border." Eric looked Godric over. "I have arranged an AB negative human for you, extremely rare."

"Thank you." Godric shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

"You have to feed eventually." Godric didn't move. "I doubt the Fellowship had anything to offer." Eric chuckled at his little comment.

Godric still did not answer.

A question burned in Eric's mind. "Why did you not come when I came for you?"

"They didn't treat me badly. You'd be shocked at how ordinary most of them are."

"They do nothing but fan the flames of hatred for us." Eric spat out.

"Let's be honest. We are frightening." Godric sighed. "After thousands of years, we haven't evolved. We'd only grow more brutal, more predatory." Eric looked down at his words. "I don't see the danger in treating humans as equals. The Fellowship of the Sun arose because we never did so."

Eric stayed silent for a moment. "Is that why you won't fight back when they took you?"

"I could've killed every last one of them in minutes." Godric saw the look on Eric's face, asking why he didn't. "And what would that have proven?"

Eric remembered about Charlotte and his maker holding her hand. "So you have chosen a human companion?"

Godric looked at Eric, hiding a smirk at his hidden plan. "I got to talk to her at the church. Her voice is pleasant. Soft, not loud like some women at the church." Eric thought Godric was right. "She treats us as equals, isn't scared of us. Her and Miss. Stackhouse seemed close at the church, she even felt her friend in danger."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Talk to her? How? When I got there she was with Sookie." he sat on the chair next to Godric.

"One of the men threw her into the room I was in, said she would see how much she liked vampires after meeting me and locked the door." Godric tilted his head slightly as he watched said woman speak with Sookie. "She wasn't scared, more she was curious. She just stood up and told me she wasn't going to hurt me. She's like a puzzle I want to solve."

Eric nodded but his eyes traveled to where Charlotte was.

"Eric." Godric called to Eric, who moved his head slightly toward his direction but never taking his eyes off the woman.

_'Why can't you be mine already?' _Eric thought."Yes Godric?"

"Do you think she is pretty?" Godric asked.

"No…" Eric said after a moment.

Godric smirked as he hummed. He knew his child was lying with the way he was just staring at her speak to another woman with Sookie and the heated looked he sent to their joined hands before.

* * *

Sookie and Charlotte were talking to a human woman about random little things when a woman in a red dress stood next to Sookie.

"Hello, I'm Lorena." Lorena purred as she stared Sookie down.

"Hi, I'm Sookie." Sookie smiled brightly at Lorena.

Lorena didn't shake her hand. "Yes. You're the one everyone's making a fuss about."

"Excuse me?" Sookie asked.

_'Sookie,'_ Charlotte called out to her. _'Don't provoke her.'_

"My, you're a morsel." Lorena looked Sookie over.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Sookie asked Lorena.

Lorena smirked. "Well, we have a mutual friend."

"Bill?" Sookie guessed.

"That's right! Funny he never mentioned me. I practically made him what he is today." Lorena smiled down at Sookie while petting her necklace, Bill's gift to her from before she released him.

"Lorena!" Bill's voice was heard from behind Charlotte when he spotted his maker.

Lorena looked over quickly, her eyes happy to see Bill. "Well hello, darling. I was just getting to know your play things." She looked over at Sookie and Charlotte. "You always did like to prey on the innocent."

"Bill, is this your maker?" Charlotte asked him.

"She released me years ago." He glared hatefully as Lorena. "She no longer has any hold over me."

Lorena laughed. "Oh, I wouldn't say that." She turned to Sookie. "We had two marvelous nights in your hotel room."

"What?" Sookie gasped.

"Did you know your boyfriend hit me over the head with a 52 inch plasma television earlier tonight? Everyone says they're so thin and light, but let me tell you, when wielded properly, it's quite a weapon." Lorena touched the back of her head where Bill had cracked it open with the TV.

"You did?" Sookie asked Bill.

"You need to leave." Bill told Lorena, his glare getting heavier.

"I hope he doesn't pull the same shenanigans on you." Lorena turned to Bill. "There's no excuse for domestic violence."

"What she has failed to mention is that she was holding me prisoner." He told Sookie without taking his glare off of Lorena.

Lorena rolled her eyes. "Oh please, we were just catching us was all. You must have been worried sick, wondering where he was. Although, I must admit, it got a bit… heated." She smirked. "But you know how old lovers can get sometimes." Lorena went to touch Bill's face when Sookie grabbed her arm quickly, pulling it away.

"Don't touch him." Sookie said through her teeth.

"My, you're feisty too." Sookie pushed her arm away but never broke eye contact with her. Lorena laughed loudly. "You're no more than a blood bag. You cannot win this."

"I've already won. Bill chose me, and yet, you still won't give up." Sookie got in Lorena's face. "Don't you have any shame?"

"Sookie, stop!" Charlotte told her as she held her jacket to hold her back.

Lorena's eyes flashed to Charlotte quickly. "I'd listen to her if I was you. Run away little girl." She shooed Sookie away and walked around the table to Bill. "William and I love each other."

Bill grabbed her arms, pushing her away until he got around the table where the women were. "You've gone mad. Get out now!"

Sookie started to walk forward but Bill and Charlotte held her back. "Maybe you do love him, but he sure doesn't love you. He never has, and that we both know."

Lorena clicked her fangs out. "Take those words back, or they will be your last."

"We're leaving." Charlotte told her.

"Go find another man you fucking bitch, you've lost this one!" Sookie yelled at Lorena.

Lorena flung Bill over the couch, she grabbed Charlotte's neck and threw her into the air and over the table, and pushed Sookie onto the table.

When Charlotte thought she would hit the ground, she felt herself fall into strong arms. She opened her eyes and saw herself facing Godric, who was holding Lorena by the neck.

"Retract your fangs, now." Godric ordered Lorena slowly. He sat her down on the back of the couch, barely using his strength on her. "I neither know, nor care who you are. But in this area, and certainly in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sheriff."

With that said, Godric let her neck go. Godric pointed to Sookie. "This human has proven herself to be courageous and loyal friend to our kind, yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly. Pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us."

"She provoked me." Lorena grumbled.

Godric go closer to her face. "And you've provoked me. You've disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig, but I haven't. And why is that?"

"It's your choice." Lorena said slowly.

"Indeed it is." Godric looked her over. "You're an old vampire, I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself, yet you haven't. You're still a savage, and I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists." He turned to Bill. "You, you seem to know her."

Bill looked down. "Yes, sheriff."

"Escort her out of the nest." Godric ordered Bill.

Bill turned to Sookie, frowning since he didn't want to leave her alone.

"It's okay Bill. I'll be fine. I'll just stay with Charlotte."

Charlotte got out of the person's arms and walked to Sookie, checking her friend over again.

"I wish you out of my area before dawn." Godric warned Lorena.

Lorena got up shamefully with Bill following her.

Godric walked over to Charlotte with Eric behind him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, she didn't squeeze it." Charlotte rubbed her throat. "She just picked me up and threw me." She looked behind Godric to Eric. "Thank you by the way, for catching me."

Eric only nodded.

"Well I will be back shortly. Enjoy the party." Godric and Eric walked away.

Charlotte and Sookie walked over to a table and Charlotte told Sookie to sit down, since she got hurt. Charlotte got them some drinks and they chatted, that was until someone asked for everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, everyone. If I could have your attention." Everyone quiet down as they stared at him. "My name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun." He started to zip his jacket down. "I have a message from Steve Newlin." He opened the jacket and showed him covered in chains, and wooden and silver bullets, with what looked like a detonator. He pulled out a button that was attached to his chest and pressed.

The last thing Charlotte could remember remember was a loud booming sound and pain…

* * *

**Woo! Longer chapter!**

**We got to see more Godric and he noticed how Eric looks at Charlotte.**


	24. Eric's What?

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**grapejuice101: **_Thank you :) This is the chapter you were asking about._

**sophia1691: **_More Godric on the way! Thank you for loving it!_

**SomebodyWhoCares: **_lol Eric is a jelly fish right now._

**Forever Fanfiction Lover22: **_Here it is!_

**ff13: **_It's okay lol I don't mind. You're showing how much you like the updates and it makes me happy and feels me with motivation to keep writing when I see reviews with people saying the loved the chapter._

**Fandomenforcer: **_Godric does have a plan, and we get to figure out what it is in this chapter!_

**jesskalynn4: **_Find out what Godric has planned right now!_

**Sillygabby: **_Thank you. That's what I was going for, and he explains why he gives her a dress in this chapter._

**Ry PenDragon: **_Eric jealous is the funniest thing to write 'cause he gets all grumpy lol._

**Anonymouscsifan: **_We find out what Godric feels for Charlotte in this chapter! Anything to make you guys happy! No problem, just answering your question. :)_

**Marine76: **_Thank you so much!_

**Ann4ever17: **_Read and find out who saves Charlotte! I'm probably gonna be writing season 6 by the time season 7 is in the mid-season lol. You can watch the episodes for free on the website I use for the story at ( /internet/true_ ). There's different links that work and I would be so far behind without that website lol._

**Guest: **_Oh wow, I have fans? Lol Thank you! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!_

**Wolviegurl: **_Thank you! Here is the update!_

**Beauty422: **_lol Godric is having fun doing it._

* * *

Charlotte's body felt so stiff. The only sound anyone could hear were groans, things falling from the ceiling, and someone calling Sookie and Charlotte's names.

"Bill." Sookie called out when she heard Bill's voice.

Charlotte groaned, feeling something heavy on her. She opened her eyes and saw Bill coming their way, worry on his face.

"Are you two alright?" Bill asked.

"Yeah." Sookie answered as Charlotte nodded.

The heavy thing on top of them spoke. "I covered them." He strained as if he was hurt. "They're only stunned, get the humans."

Bill ran off.

Sookie pushed the heavy person off of her onto Charlotte some more so she could get up and Charlotte realized it was Eric.

"Get off me, you weigh a ton." Sookie rolled him even more on top of Charlotte, his head landing on Charlotte's chest.

"Nice pillows." Eric mumbled as he snuggled his head more into her chest.

"Fuck, you're heavy." Charlotte groaned as she pushed him off and sat up while Sookie called for Jason, who was unharmed. Charlotte looked down at Eric and saw he saw hurt. "Oh god." She gasped.

Sookie turned around to Eric when she heard her friend gasp.

"Had to shield you both." He forced out.

"Why aren't you healing? What are you waiting for?" Charlotte asked as she noticed he wasn't healing.

"Can't. Silver." He gasped in pain.

Charlotte turned to Sookie. "I'll go get Godric. Stay here." She went to stand up but Eric grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No time." He paused, looking in pain. "S-suck it out."

"No Eric, we can't. It's too gross." said Sookie.

"And it's you." Charlotte added.

"I- Dying-." He gasped as his hand dropped to the ground.

"Awe, fuck me sideways." Charlotte muttered.

"Son of a mother-" Sookie didn't like the idea either.

"Shit. Sookie, get his left side and I'll get his right." Sookie nodded and they got to work.

Charlotte saw one got his neck and quickly started to suck the bullet hard.

Eric bit back a groan as he closed his eyes and rolled them back.

Once the bullet was in Charlotte mouth, she spit it onto the floor. "There."

Sookie spit out a bullet as well. "Got it!"

"There's more." Eric gasped as he kept his eyes closed.

Charlotte looked at his chest and saw the holes oozing blood and another near his hip area.

Charlotte looked at Sookie, giving her a face that said they have to do it again.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sookie sighed.

They started to suck again, the bullets deeper than the other 2.

Bill walked toward where he had left the girls and froze when he saw Sookie and Charlotte sucking at Eric's chest. "What are you doing?"

At that moment Sookie and Charlotte spit the sliver out.

Sookie spoke first. "We sucked silver out of Eric's chest to save his life."

"Even though we really didn't want to." Charlotte added as she wiped her mouth and licked her lips.

"They were absolutely superb." Eric grinned with his hands behind his head as he looked at them. His fangs showed as he grinned at the sight of Charlotte's bloody lips.

"Eric was in no danger." Bill told the women as he looked away. He knew what Eric had done and was angry.

"He-what?" Sookie was confused as Charlotte was.

Eric shrugged. "A tiny falsehood."

"He was already healing. The bullets would have pushed themselves out. This way, he's forced you to drink his blood." Bill explained.

Sookie shook her head. "No. No, no." she glared at Eric.

Charlotte was wide eyed as she stared at Eric, remembering the incident at his bar.

"You're connected now, he'll be able to sense your emotions." Bill continued.

"You big lying A-hole." Sookie hit his chest and ran into Bill's arms.

"We've been 'connected since back at the bar then?" She got her answer as Eric smirked and Bill glaring even more at Eric. Charlotte got up and glared down at him. "Monster." She spat.

"I think I'm gonna cry." Eric pouted.

Charlotte turned to look around and smiled when she saw Godric, running over to him. _*****_ Her hair became loose from the bombing and it danced around her.

His eyes scanned her over. "Are you alright?" he asked her softly, seeing blood on her but not seeing any wounds.

"I'm fine. Are you hurt?" Charlotte looked him over.

Godric laughed softly. "I'm better now." he moved some hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Excuse me." Isabel called out to everyone, but no one paid attention to her.

"Hey!" Jason whistled to grab everyone's attention. The room got quiet. "Y'all listen up."

Godric put his arm around Charlotte, placing a hand on her back when he saw she slightly lost their footing on the rumble on the ground with her heels. "They may come back. Go to the Hotel Carmilla, they've been alerted, security is in place."

Everyone started to file out but Godric, Eric, and Charlotte stayed.

Godric looked around his destroyed home.

"Godric?" Charlotte placed a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry but we should go. Before they come back."

"Right." Godric nodded and walked out with his arm around her back sensing the foul mood that put Eric in.

* * *

"So, can I ask where we are going?" Charlotte asked Godric through the door of her hotel room. Charlotte changed into a white knee length slip, having just come out of the shower to get the blood off her hair, put on an orchid purple cardigan with ¾ sleeves, and the black flats that Eric had gotten her since Jessica had taken the flats she lent her with her back to Bon Temps.

"You'll see. I just hope you'll like it." Godric told her from the other side of the door.

Charlotte brushed her hair half back and pinned it so it would stay. Charlotte got out the room to see Sookie and Bill close together on the couch, with Godric and Eric on the opposite couch facing them.

_'What's going on?'_ Charlotte asked to Sookie in her mind.

_'Bill's being the protective brother/father type, it's so cute.'_ Sookie giggled.

Charlotte walked over to them. "I'm ready, Godric." She smiled at Godric softly in greeting. _*****_

Her smile to Godric caused Eric to frown. Why didn't smile at him like that?

All the men stood up at the same time when they noticed her standing there.

"I expect to see you both back at a reasonable time, is that understood?" Bill crossed his arms and looked down at Godric, before remembering who he was. "Uh, sir."

Godric raised his hand, stopping Bill from fumbling over his words. "It's quite alright, Mr. Compton. I understand that you are protective of her."

Bill started to shift on his feet. "Yes, well… bring her back safely."

"Bill, don't worry so much." Charlotte patted his arm lightly. "You'll get worry lines."

Bill rolled his eyes but smiled. "Fine. But if anything goes wrong, call me or Sookie."

"Yes, dad. I get it." Charlotte replied playfully.

"I can assure you, nothing will go wrong. I will bring her back at a decent time, Mr. Compton." Godric reassured Bill calmly.

Eric glared as Godric moved over to Charlotte and place his hand on her back lightly. He walked over to them. "I will walk you out." They said bye to Sookie and Bill before leaving.

Eric stayed with them as they went down the hotel. He needed to shut the hum in his head, now.

When the elevator made it to the ground floor, Eric led them outside.

Charlotte stopped Eric before he ran off. "Wait." He paused but didn't turn to meet her eyes. "Thank you for shielding Sookie and I, but your actions after will not be forgiven. Nor is tricking me beforehand at the bar." _*****_ She told him calmly. "Now I know why you made such a small deal instead of making me agree to something else." She let go of him and turned back to Godric. "Shall we go?"

Godric nodded as Eric vanished back into the hotel using his speed.

Charlotte looked at Godric. "So where are we going?"

"Where would you like to go?"

Charlotte shrugged. "I don't know Dallas that well. The only places I know is this hotel, that crazy ass church, and Nana's, a restaurant I went to recently."

"There are many things to do here at Dallas. We can go out to eat, go out for a walk, anything you want."

Charlotte gave Godric a look. _*****_ "Why are you taking me, Godric?"

Godric gave a small smile. "I felt sorry for what happened at the nest. I did not plan for it to come out like that. So I am taking you out as an apology for tonight." Godric's face showed sadness, remembering the events that happened today.

"Hey…" Charlotte placed her hand under his chin, lifting it so he had to look into her eyes. "Don't say sorry. It wasn't your fault that the church is crazy with an even crazier man running it."

Godric leaned into the warmth of her hand as he placed his own against it, and kissed her palm softly. "Why are you so kind to me? I am nothing but a monster."

Charlotte frowned. "Godric, you aren't a monster. Monsters are people like Gabe, like the Newlins. You have feelings, monsters don't. A monster would've let Stan kill all those people in that church. Would've killed Newlin before he even knew it. Would have ignored me when I asked for your help in saving Sookie, and would've just used me for God knows what when I was threw in that room with you, but you didn't. That's what separates you from them, Godric. You have a heart, a beautiful golden heart that shines like the Sun." She smiled at him as he continued leaning into her hand. _*****_

He stopped when she finished speaking and she saw something spark in his eyes, but he pushed it away before she could notice what it was. "Would you like it if I showed you where I would like to take you?"

"Sure. Wait, what's that for?" Charlotte pointed to the fabric in his hand.

He chuckled. "I want it to be a surprise. Please put this blindfold." He saw the unsure look on her face. "I promise you, I will not let harm come upon you."

"Alright." She reached over to get the blindfold but Godric pulled it away.

She looked up at him confused. Didn't he want her to put it on?

He looked a bit shy and nervous suddenly. "Do you trust me?" his voice as softer than usual.

"Of course I do."

"Would you allow me to put it on you?"

Charlotte turned around and closed her eyes. She felt him when he started to put the fabric over her eyes and tie it.

His fingers touched her neck softly, going down her neck, and turning her head to the side. His touch was slow, like he was savoring the feel. He wanted to see if she really did trust him.

Charlotte sighed, the coolness feeling wonderful on her warm skin. The warm night not helping.

Suddenly Godric's hand moved away, catching her scent as the wind blew.

Charlotte turned her head to where she thought he was. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes," Charlotte hear him close to her. "I just had an urge that's all. I think we should get into the car now. Here, let me guide you."

Charlotte smiled as he led her to the car, and even put her seat belt on. Seconds after her door closed, she heard another open and Godric's voice was heard next to her.

"Excited?"

Charlotte laughed. "I am, but what was the place called again?"

Godric laughed at the trick she was trying to pull. "My dear, you cannot trick me. You will have to wait and see."

Charlotte laughed with him. "It was worth a try."

The car ride was quiet, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It must have been a good 10-25 minutes later when Godric announced they had reached their destination.

Charlotte felt the soft wind on her left side and realized her door was open.

A cold hand took hers and carefully pulled her out the car.

The sound of water graced Charlotte's ears. "Godric, are we near water?"

Godric smiled. "My, you're very observant."

Charlotte smiled as well. "That I am."

He guided her forward, with the only the sounds of water, the wind blowing softly, and her heartbeat.

"We're here." He whispered in her ear. "Don't move."

She did was he said and she hear some whooshing sounds, then it stopped.

"Godric?" Charlotte called out softly.

"I'm right here. You can take your blindfold off, Charlotte."

Charlotte pulled the fabric off quickly and gasped at the sight. There were beautiful flowers everywhere, a giant fountain a few yards away, and in the middle of it all was Godric standing over a large blanket that had a cute picnic basket on it.

"Godric, this is so beautiful." Charlotte looked at around, taking in all the beauty.

"I'm glad you like it. Come. I know you haven't eaten." He reached his hand out to her and she accepted it. He led her to the blanket and they sat down. "Now, I have dishes I know you will remember."

He took out a plate and placed it in front of her with some utensils. He placed something on her plate and she laughed, it was Celtic knots!

"I love these! Who made them?" Charlotte asked before she took a bite into it, loving the taste.

"Isabel helped make these. I know how heartbroken she was feeling and I asked her to help me set this up."

Charlotte wiped her mouth. "How is Isabel?"

"She has stopped crying, though she is still heart broken. Setting this up really helped her. How is it?"

"It's wonderful!" Charlotte smiled. "She has a real talent for cooking."

"Fantastic, because there is more." Godric reached into the basket and pulled out a plate of some type of herbed chicken. "Try this."

Charlotte took a bite and fell in love with the taste. "Oh my," she moaned. "What is this called?"

"Herbed mustard chicken." He saw that she finished the small piece of chicken. "Now, I want you to cover your eyes."

"Why?" Charlotte saw the look he gave her and she covered her eyes quickly.

"Okay, now open your mouth." Charlotte did as Godric said and felt something against her tongue. "Bite."

Charlotte bit into it and she could already taste the cream, vanilla, and what tastes like kiwis. She opened her eyes and saw Godric waiting to see her reaction.

"WOW! I haven't had Pavlova in years!" Charlotte looked at Godric with a giant smile. "How did you know I liked kiwis?"

"I didn't, but I do now." Godric chuckled. He suddenly stopped laughed and looked at her serious. "I am sorry to say that reason I brought you here was not the truth. I'm sorry I have lied to you."

Charlotte gave him a confused look. "Why did you bring me here then?"

"I wanted to ask you a few questions without disturbances or distractions." Charlotte nodded, telling him to continue. "Who are you to Eric?"

Charlotte tilted her head. "Eric? I'm no one to Eric, just his sort of entertainment."

Godric raised an eyebrow. "And by entertainment, do you mean…"

Her eyes got wide as she felt blood rushing to her cheeks. "NO! Not like that!" She covered her blush. "Oh jeez. I meant that he annoys me and he gets entertainment from how bothered I get."

Godric chuckled. "I'm sorry my dear." He moved her hands from her cheeks. "How do you feel about Eric?"

"Other than annoyance?" Charlotte scoffed. "He can be too territorial when I'm around men, rarely sweet, and a trickster." She looked down at her flats.

"He got you those?" Godric pointed to her shoes.

Charlotte nodded. "Yeah. He got them for me." Charlotte suddenly remembered something Eric said that day Longshadow died. "Godric? I know this is a random question, but do I glow?"

Godric's eyes widen for a brief second but returned to normal. "Why do you ask?"

"Eric. He told me once I glowed, do I?"

Godric smiled softly. "Other than with beauty, no." Charlotte playfully rolled her eyes as she lightly hit his arm. "But I do know what that glow he was talking about means."

Charlotte sat up, intrigue. "You do? What does it mean?" She was curious.

"You are my child's heart singer." He smiled brightly as he patted her hair like Bill does.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "Heart singer? What does that mean? I don't understand."

Godric started to explain. "A heart singer is like a soul mate, except the story of soul mates came from the story of heart singers. It is extremely rare for a vampire to find their heart singer. I've only ever seen it twice in my two thousand years as a vampire."

"Wow… wait." Charlotte frowned. "Are you saying I'm Eric's 'heart singer'? How can you be so sure of that?"

Godric just smiled. "The glow. Only vampires can see the glow of their heart singer. Has he mentioned a hum?" He saw Charlotte tense and he continued. "I have no worries anymore for Eric."

Charlotte shook her head. "Just like Bill, so protective. So, why did you send me a dress and always grab my hand or touch my back?"

Godric grinned. "To see how Eric felt about you. I saw how he acted around you during the church and at my nest. I needed to test both of your reactions."

Charlotte stayed quiet, trying to take it all in. "How does he feel then?"

Godric grinned. "Sorry, I cannot tell you. That's his job to tell you, not I."

"You tease." Charlotte joked.

They continued to talk about random little things. Godric taught Charlotte the name of some of the plants around, and he was in the middle of telling her of the places he has been to, the wonders he has seen when they heard a noise come behind the bushes a few feet from them.

Godric's fangs clicked out at the risk of danger. "I'll be right back." He used his vampire speed to go check it out.

Charlotte tensed when she heard some more movement near the fountain. _*****_ Charlotte stood up and carefully walked around the fountain. She was nervous, especially after the events of the last few days. She wanted to kick herself for not bringing a weapon, just in case.

As Charlotte was in front of the moving plants, she could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

Charlotte saw a hand reach out and screamed. She moved back to get away from the hand, but her legs hit the back of the fountain. Next thing she knew, she was surrounded by freezing cold water.

* * *

Eric sat in his room, getting angry at the feelings he was feeling from Charlotte while she was on her… date with his maker.

He snarled when he felt happiness from her at her little date when she felt angry when she was around him.

He saw the way his maker looked at her and touched her when she wouldn't even let him touch her.

Eric grabbed the bottle of Tru Blood he had gotten from the small fridge and threw it against the wall in anger. The hum pounding in his head now as he started to destroy all the bottles against the wall, matching the wallpaper of the room already.

* * *

"I'm deeply sorry for freighting you." Godric looked at her cold shivering form while they were in the car.

"It's okay, Godric." Charlotte's lips were shaking and she tried to warm herself up. "It's not your fault. I was just really jumpy from today."

Godric frowned as he pulled in at a parking out near a small section of stores.

Charlotte turned to him to ask him why they were here when she saw him unbuttoning his shirt. "Whoa there! What do you think you're doing?" She panicked.

Godric raised an eyebrow. "I'm giving you my shirt. You are freezing. Besides, I need to get something real quick. Here." He handed her his shirt and she could see his tattoos. She blushed bright red, not use to shirtless men around her, and accepted his shirt. "Be right back." He turned on the heat and left the car.

Charlotte watched him walk away, thinking about the information he just told her at the small garden.

She looked around and luckily saw no one. She slipped out of her cold wet dress, leaving her in just floral lace strapless bra and boy shorts, and quickly put on Godric's shirt. Thankfully, it reached her mid-thigh and it wasn't that see through compared to how see-through the white dress had gotten after it got wet. Charlotte folded the dress and put it on the floor.

Charlotte put her head against the window and closed her eyes, loving the warmth and the feeling of a full stomach.

* * *

Godric wanted to laugh as he remembered the woman's face as she spotted him enter the small shop shirtless and tattooed. He used his vampire speed to run to the car. She placed the bag in the back and smiled when he saw Charlotte with her head against the window and in his shirt.

Godric reached into the back, pulled out her gift, and put it on her right wrist, since her arms were loosely crossed over her body. It seemed so perfect for her. It was a thin white gold bracelet with one charm. The intricately sculpted charm featured the hands of friendship, clutching a Diamond accented heart of love and the crown of loyalty, artfully crafted in White Gold, lavishly plated in 14K Gold and enameled Kelly Green with edging of petite beading.

A gift for my child's heart singer that represented her as a person. He smiled softly, knowing Eric was going to be happy.

He drove to the hotel, with the sound of Charlotte breathing softly.

Once at the hotel, he woke Charlotte up. She looked absolutely relaxed, unlike before during the church. He grabbed her by the waist and put the bag inside the picnic basket, so she would not see. She still had not noticed the bracelet, since she was half-asleep.

When they entered into the elevator, Godric noticed something, making him snicker.

Charlotte looked up at him confused. "Why are you snickering?" she asked, her accent a lot fuller than before.

Godric pointed to the mirrors around them.

Charlotte turned to try and find out what Godric found so funny. She turned her hips, so she can see that her underwear showed through the shirt. She blushed and tried to cover up. "Ah! This is so embarrassing!"

"It's fine." Godric chuckled. "It does not bother me, child."

Charlotte spotted something in her wrist that wasn't there before. "What's this?" she looked at her wrist and saw the bracelet, then looked back at Godric. _*****_

"It is an 'I'm sorry' gift. For scaring you, and for a soon to be... what is it called? Daughter-in-law?" he guessed. "I thought it suited you well." He watched as she started to play with it.

"I like it." She hugged him. "Thank you."

They walked to the door of the room she was staying in. "Seems I got you back a little bit later than I thought. Hopefully Bill isn't too angry with me."

"It's okay." Charlotte laughed. "Sookie kept him busy. Thanks for today, and the bracelet." She played with it as she stood in front of the door.

"It was my pleasure." Godric took her hand and kissed it.

"I'll get the shirt washed and returned to you, I promise."

Godric raise his hand to stop her. "It's alright. I have many more like it. Keep it, and here." He handed her the picnic basket. "Just in case you get hungry later on."

"Thanks." She took the basket from his hand and pulled him into a hug. "Jason and Sookie might want some."

Godric froze, not use to so much contact unless he was the one doing it, but he patted her back. "What is this for?"

"It's a hug. Something friends do." She let go and smiled up at him.

"Friends? We're friends?" Godric was shocked.

"Of course. Rest well, Godric." She turned and went into the room, closing the door as she waved bye to him.

She was an interesting human. Godric had seen and felt how his child was acting with her around. He acted just as she said, possessive, always watching her, it was sweet in a sense.

Godric smirked and walked to his room, his plan already working and he did not have to do much.

* * *

Charlotte walked into her room and saw Sookie and Jason sitting on Jessica's old bed talking, Sookie had tears on her cheeks.

"I always love you, Jason, even when I wanna stick your head in a bucket and kick it around the yard." Sookie joked.

Jason laughed. "And I love you, even though I wish you'd cook for me more and you were normal with a normal boyfriend."

"I didn't have any say about being normal. We were born the way we are." Sookie said as she wiped the tears away.

"Is everything alright here?" Charlotte asked as she took off her flats at the door and put the basket onto the floor.

Sookie saw Charlotte and jumped out of bed. "How was it? And weren't you wearing a dress?"

"Yes, I was." Charlotte went over to the bed they were sitting on and laid on it. "It was amazing. He took me to this type of garden, where he fed me food from my culture, and the reason I'm not wearing my dress is because I fell in to the fountain. He gave me his shirt and I changed in to it since I was freezing."

"In front of him?" Jason and Sookie asked in unison.

"No!" Charlotte blushed. "I changed when he was out getting me this." She held up her wrist and Sookie attacked it, admiring it. "He also gave me the basket that still has food, you guys want?"

Sookie and Jason looked towards each other. "Sure."

Charlotte went and heated the food and set it on plates for them. When she returned, Sookie and Jason was lying down on his bed, ready to watch TV. She handed them the plates and jumped into bed.

Sookie got the remote and the first channel she turned to show the Newlins.

"May his holy light shine upon you..." Steve spoke.

"Can you believe, they're on TV already." Jason complained with his mouth full.

They watched as the Newlins spoke to Nan Flanagan.

"You kidnapped a prominent member of our community." Nan said to the Newlins.

"He volunteered." Sarah countered.

"Did he?" Sookie asked Jason.

"I didn't even know he was there!" Jason answered. He went right back to his food.

"...that's no crime. He came to us." said Sarah after her husband spoke.

"Because everybody wants to be burned at the stake." Nan said sarcastically. "You use your tax-exempt religious institution as an anti-vampire terrorist enclave."

"The Constitution gives us the right to defend ourselves." said Steve.

"You attacked us." Nan said calmly.

"You murdered my father!" Steve yelled.

"That's an allegation. This is a fact - you and your church armed a suicide bomber that killed vampires and humans." Nan countered, knowing Steve had no proof they were the ones that killed his father while she had proof he ordered a suicide bomber to them.

"We are fighting for God's green earth and daytime and Christmas and Easter eggs and all that's sacred and good." Sookie and Charlotte shared a look as Sarah continued. "We are fighting for-"

"Human rights." Steve interrupted his wife. "**Human** rights!"

"May I finish my thoughts?" Sarah asked annoyed.

"What? You were done." replied Steve rudely.

Sarah sighed. "If he's not the center of attention, he just flips out."

Jason, Sookie, and Charlotte laughed.

"Oh, they're coo-coo." Sookie laughed.

"How can you have a dialogue with these people?" Nan asked out loud.

"You need to read some Saint Paul, Missy." Steve smiled, like the fight he just had with his wife didn't happen.

"I hate your hair." was Sarah's last words.

"There's a witch and a son of a bitch. Fuck you, Newlins." Jason flipped the TV off.

Sookie agreed with him.

* * *

_Charlotte opened her eyes half-way as she spun around to see Eric naked as she was._

"_Finish your sentence." Eric told her as he played with her hands._

_Charlotte kissed his hand. "What was I saying?"_

_Eric grinned. "You were telling me why you'd be a terrible vampire and I was disagreeing."_

"_Well, I don't feel right without at least feeling the sun on my skin. Though I can't tan since I'll burn up._

_Eric chuckled. "Something we both have in common then."_

_Charlotte lightly hit his naked chest. "It's true. And I'd rather be alive than undead." She frowned. "Then you lot are always killing."_

"_Your friend killed a man, and she is human." Eric countered._

"_But that was for self-defense, not for lunch."_

_Eric ran his fingers over her shoulder, moving some curls that landed on it when she turned. "You'd adapt, like we all do. Trade the sun for moon and stars."_

_Charlotte shook her head lightly as she smiled. "Can't do that. Not me. I want them all."_

"_Oh, greedy." Eric purred._

_Charlotte laughed. "Yeah, I am."_

_Eric smiled. "I love it." He kissed her hand softly. "You have the right temperament for a vampire."_

_Charlotte snorted softly. "What, I'm high-maintenance, bloodthirsty and old as dirt?" she teased._

_Eric chuckled. "Ah, bloodthirsty, yes."_

_Charlotte pouted. "I am not."_

_Eric kissed her nose. "Everybody thinks you're a darling, don't they."_

_Charlotte kissed his in return. "I am a darling."_

"_Yeah, but you're ruthless when it comes to people you love. You'll do anything for them." He ran his hand down her back and she giggled as she was tickled. "Your friends. Those you consider family." He moved his hand down her waist and moved to the front to brush against her lower lips. "Me." He whispered as he moved in to kiss her._

_Eric purred as she returned the kiss. "I used to think you had no sense of humor."_

"_I used to think you were made of cold hard stone, and empty inside except for the need for sex and power." Charlotte answered._

"_And now?" he brushed away her hair from her face._

_Charlotte scrunched her nose. "You're a big faker." She giggled. "You're deep. You feel." She reached up and ran her fingers over his lips. "There's love in you."_

"_Only for you." They kissed again and Eric moved Charlotte onto her back. "This is the beginning."_

"_Ahh." Charlotte moaned as Eric thrust his hips into hers._

* * *

Charlotte sat up in bed with a gasp, her heart thumping hard in her chest. _*****_

She looked around to see Jason knocked out on the bed, drool at the corner of his mouth. She lay back down and exhaled. "I'm so tired of those dreams. Fucking Eric Northman." She groaned and turned back on her side to try and get back to sleep.

* * *

"Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you've made?" Nan glared at all of them.

They were currently having the meeting in the hotel room.

Nan was sitting on a chair with her back to the TV. Bill was sitting next to Sookie, who wore a cute red plaid dress and her hair in a high ponytail.

Eric was dressed in all black and sitting on an ottoman next to the couch Bill and Sookie was on.

Isabel looked beautiful in a gold dress and her hair done beautifully as well.

Sookie and Isabel dressed Charlotte before the meeting started. They dressed her in a silky dress with its Dalmatian-like dots with crisscrossing surplice top and pretty pleats. She left her hair loose.

Godric was seated next to Charlotte in his normal clothing, and he was right, he did have more of the same shirts. They were seated in the opposite couch from Sookie and Bill. He told her beforehand to sit next to him to bother Eric. For him to make a move to her when he sees her next to his maker.

Nan looked completely different now than she did on TV. She looked darker now with her two body guards behind her. She stared down at all of them, like she was better than them as she continued. "And who has to fucking clean that shit up? Me. Not you, me." Her glare darkened as she scanned the room again. "I should drain every one of you bastards."

"Stan went after the church on his own. None of us knew anything about it." Eric answered to Nan from his spot as Charlotte snuck looks his way.

"Oh, really? Because anyone who met Stan in the last 300 years knew he had a kink about slaughtering humans. But you, his nest mates, his sheriff, had no clue." Nan rolled her eyes, not believing Eric's words.

Godric looked down and Charlotte put her hand on his arm and squeezed lightly. None was this was any of their faults.

"And how were we supposed to know that this time he meant it?" Isabel asked Nan coldly.

"Not my problem." Nan brushed Isabel off and looked at Godric. "Yours."

"Don't talk to him that way." Eric growled.

"Don't talk to me that way." Nan said coolly. There was a moment of silence that had so much tension, yet she continued. "Back to the point, how did they manage to abduct you?" she asked Godric.

"They were bound to take one of us sooner or later… I offered myself." Everyone looked at Godric shocked.

Charlotte looked to Godric, eyes wide._*****_ So what the Newlins said was true?

"Why?" Nan looked more confused.

"Why not?" Godric countered.

Nan raised an eyebrow. "They wanted you to meet the Sun and you were willing?"

Charlotte looked over at Eric, to see his reaction. _*****_ His face was blank but his eyes were sad.

"Why do you think?" there was something hidden in Godric's voice as he looked at Nan, it was sadness, depression… regret.

"I think you're out of your mind." Everyone stayed silent after Nan's words. "And what's this I hear about a traitor?" Isabel tensed at that word.

"Irrelevant. It was only a rumor. I will take full responsibility." Godric told Nan with a straight face.

"You bet you will." Nan said coldly.

"You cold bitch." Eric spat lowly.

"Listen," Nan's cold eyes turned to Eric slowly. "This is a national vampire disaster and nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you." She turned to Godric. "Sheriff, you fucked up. You're fired."

Godric nodded. "I agree, of course. Isabel should take over. She had no part in my disgrace."

"Godric, fight back." pleaded Isabel.

"What are you saying? She's a bureaucrat! You don't have to take shit from her!" Eric yelled, pointing to Nan.

Nan glared darkly at Eric. "You want to lose your area, Viking?"

"Oh you don't have that kind of power." Eric smirked, not scared of her.

"Hey I'm on TV," Nan shrugged her shoulders. "Try me." Eric glared at her.

"I'm to blame." Nan turned to Isabel as she spoke. "I should have contained Stan the second Godric went missing."

"Isabel." Godric stopped her. Isabel looked at Godric shocked, then looked away sad. Charlotte grabbed her hand with her right, and Isabel squeezed it in return gently. "I remove myself from all positions of authority."

"Works for me." Shrugged Nan.

'_We need to do something Char.'_

Charlotte's eyes flashed to Sookie. _'Like what? This heartless woman is on top, neither Godric nor Eric can stop her. What can we do?'_

_'Well, we'll tell her what Godric has done. Follow my lead.'_

Sookie sat up but was stopped by Bill.

"Sookie, Sookie."

"I owe him." Sookie whispered as Charlotte called out to Nan.

"Miss Flanagan?" Nan looked over at Charlotte. "Please listen to my friend and I. Godric saved us."

"From a really large rapist, who probably would've ended up just killing us when he got what he wanted." Sookie added.

"That's nice, moving on." Nan said emotionless as she brushed them off, not caring.

"No, Listen!" yelled Sookie.

Charlotte sat forward a bit more. "He rescued a lot of humans in that church plus a whole bunch of vampires." _*****_

"If you think it's a PR mess now, it could've been a hundred, a million times worse. You should thank him." Sookie ended their rant.

"For getting kidnapped? For attracting a suicide bomber? For piss-poor judgment? I think not." She snapped at the women.

Eric suddenly stood and was making his way to Nan. Isabel stood up the same time Bill and Charlotte did, but Eric just pushed Isabel back onto the couch.

Charlotte grabbed his arms, stopping him. "Eric, don't."

Eric stopped and looked down at Charlotte. She could see the anger in his eyes, could tell he wanted nothing more than to push her aside and attack Nan.

"Eric." Eric tore his eyes away from Charlotte's to look at Godric, then to Nan, glaring at her as Godric continue. "Doesn't matter."

Eric stepped back from Charlotte slowly, making her hands go slowly down his arms.

As everyone was going to sit down, Eric and Charlotte held eye contact. _*****_

"Now, tell me about the bombing. Every single detail." Nan ordered Godric.

Godric took a deep breath, his smooth voice flowed out. "A boy walked into the lair. I thought he was someone's human companion. He demanded everyone's attention and announced that he was from the Fellowship of the Sun and that Steve Newlin wanted to send a message. The boy un-zipped his jacket to show a bomb with chains, stakes, and silver bullets. Then he pressed the button and blew up."

"What a fucking fiasco." Nan commented when Godric finished. "You're lucky I don't send you all to the Magister. Godric, come to my suite and fill out the forms."

"Soon. First, I have something to say." Godric looked at everyone. "I'm sorry. I apologize for all the harm I've caused. For our lost ones, human and vampire. I will make amends, I swear it."

"Take it easy, it's just a few signatures." Nan patted Godric's shoulders hard. Then she got up and left with her two bodyguards.

Everyone got up as soon as they got to the door. Godric walked past Charlotte and Isabel, towards the door but Eric got in the way.

"No." Eric growled lowly.

"Look in my heart."

"You have to listen me."

"There's nothing to say."

"There is."

Godric just gave a sad smile. "On the roof." He moved passed Eric.

Bill walked over to Eric as he turned around. "We have a score to settle."

Eric looked to be in shock. "Not now."

"Yes, now." Bill punched Eric so hard, Eric's head turned, showing the women his giant split lip that oozed blood. He spit some blood out as he turned back to Bill. "Have I made my point?"

"It's done. I'm part of both of them now." Charlotte felt Sookie grab her hand as Bill took a step closer to Eric. "Get out of the way."

Bill moved out of the way slowly and Eric left the room. Bill closed the door and walked to his and Sookie's room.

The women followed him quietly.

"We're going to find Godric." Sookie told Bill as Charlotte nodded in agreement.

Charlotte could see Bill's face in the reflection on the window. "None of these has anything to do with us. Godric is not your concern."

"Bill, think about it." Bill turned to look at Charlotte. "If it weren't for Godric, we wouldn't be standing here." Bill turned back around. "Bill, please. He's in pain."

"Baby, he's suffering. We got to do something." Sookie spoke softly.

"Haven't we done enough for Dallas?" Charlotte let go of Sookie's hand and started to walk to the door. "Charlotte, where are you going?" Bill called out.

Charlotte pulled the door open but didn't walk out. She looked to where Sookie and Bill were. "I'm going to the roof. I'm going to help my friend, and you can't stop me. Don't wait up." She walked out and slammed the door.

Charlotte quickly made it to the roof, where she saw Eric and Godric.

"Two thousand years is enough." Godric told Eric as Charlotte stepped onto the roof.

Eric had his back facing her. "I can't accept this. It's insanity!"

Godric was facing the city, his back to Eric. "Our existence is insanity." He turned his head to look at Eric, spotting Charlotte as well. "We don't belong here."

"But we are here!" yelled Eric.

"It's not right." Godric turned his body towards Eric. "We're not right."

"You taught me there was no right or wrong. It was survival or death." Eric took a step towards Godric.

"I told a lie." GHodric looked down. "As it turned out."

Eric walked to Godric, his body tense in anger. "I will keep you alive by force!"

Godric looked up at Eric with sad blue-gray eyes. "Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?"

Eric sounded like he was about to cry. "Godric, gör det inte." His voice cracked. (Godric, don't do it.)

"Vi har århundrade av tro och älska emellan oss." (There are centuries of faith and love between us.)

Eric lowered his head as blood tears ran from his eyes. "Vänligen, vänligen.." Eric got to his knees in front of Godric, sobbing. "Vänligen. Godric." (Please. Godric.)

Godric looked down at Eric. "Fader. Broder. Son." Eric's sobs got louder as Godric spoke. "Let me go…" he whispered.

Eric raised his head slowly. "I will not let you die alone." Those words made Charlotte panic as she took a step forward but pause. She was supposed to be here. She looked away as she continued to listen. _*****_

Godric's eyes flashed her way before looking back at Eric. "Yes, you will." Eric started to sob once again. Godric placed his hand on Eric's neck. Eric looked up at Godric. "As your maker, I command you."

Eric stood up, towering over his maker but looking down at him like a son would a father. They stayed staring at each other until Eric turned around and walked to the stairs.

Charlotte gasped softly as she saw the blood tears on Eric's face. It wasn't something normal to see.

Charlotte stepped towards Eric. "I'll stay with him, okay?" Eric looked into her eyes "As long as it takes." She promised.

Eric ran his hand threw her hair, grabbing a curl, and tugged it lightly. He walked down the stairs before she could ask him why he did that.

Charlotte walked to Godric, who was back to facing where the sun would be rising.

"Godric?" She called out to him.

"It won't take long. Not at my age." He didn't even look her way.

"That wasn't very smart. The Fellowship of the Sun part." Charlotte commented softly.

Godric nodded. "I know. I thought it might… fix everything somehow. But I don't think like a vampire anymore." He stayed silent, and then turned to Charlotte. "Do you believe in God?"

"I guess you can say I do." Charlotte messed with her fingers. "Though I was raised not to care for religion."

"How will he punish me?" Godric whispered.

Charlotte took a step closer towards him. "Someone like you doesn't deserve punishment. You deserve forgiveness."

He shook his head at her words. "I don't deserve it, but I hope for it." His eyes moved back to the stairs where Eric went to and back to Charlotte. "Will you take care of him? Eric."

Charlotte frowned. "I'm not sure. You know how Eric is."

Godric chuckled. "I can take the blame for that too."

"Not completely, Eric is… Eric, no one's going to change that." Charlotte looked into his eyes. _*****_ "I'll try to take care of him, as his heart singer." She whispered to him.

Her heart started to race as she saw smoke coming from his skin.

Godric looked towards the Sun in amazement.

Charlotte could feel the sobs getting stuck in her throat. She didn't think she could talk without crying. "Are you very afraid?" her voice cracked.

"No, no." he turned to her excitedly. "I'm full of joy!"

"But the pain-" Charlotte's voice wavered as she held back the sobs even more.

"I want to burn." He explained.

Charlotte ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "Godric, please! Think of the people you leave broken hearted. The friends, new and old, think of Eric…" She cried into his shoulder. "You're killing him by doing this."

Godric slowly wrapped his arms around her as she cried. "Who would've thought… one of your kind with me in the end." He pulled her away. He saw the tears running down her cheeks as the small light from the city shined in her eyes. "And tears!" he wiped them off with his thumbs. "Two thousand years, and I could still be surprised." He chuckled. "In this, I see God."

He went to move her away when she threw herself back onto him again.

"May God give you…" Charlotte paused a moment to control her voice as she sobbed but she felt her hands become warmer as they were on Godric's back. "For every storm a rainbow, for every tear a smile, for every care a promise, and a blessing in each trial. For every problem life sends, a faithful friend to share, for every sigh a sweet song, and an answer for each prayer." The warmth grew until it started to fade away. Charlotte pulled away and they all looked at her hands, which shined a beautiful light Gold.

Charlotte stared at her hands confused, never having done that before.

Godric removed his shirt and handed it to her. "Keep this one too. I will not be needing it."

Charlotte could do nothing but nod as she took the shirt, hugging it close to her as she watched him walk towards the Sun.

"Goodbye, Godric." Charlotte gasped as she wiped her tears. She saw as more swirls of smoke came from his body. "I will always remember you."

Suddenly, Gold fire erupted from the center of his back, the same color the light from her hands were. More tears flowed from her eyes as the fire spread, then burst into specks of blue, flowing with the wind, towards the sunlight.

Charlotte stood there, quiet as she watched where Godric once stood.

* * *

**Sorry, but Godric has met the Sun, but he knew what Charlotte was. Other than a heart singer, which we will learn more about as the story continues. **

**What do you think she is that can caused that Gold light?**


	25. First Kiss

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**chibichibi98: **_There will be some view changes over time since Charlotte now knows._

**ff13: **_I'm sorry for making you cry! D: I sweetened you guys up with the picnic before dropping the bomb. I'm getting that answer a lot but they're not sure lol there really is no proof that she is an Angel since she one used her powers a handful of times, but it's a good guess._

**Ann4ever17:**_ I made myself sad watching that scene while writing. I wish the writers would've shown more of Godric and his background and how he escaped his maker and all that._

**grapejuice101: **_:( Godric._

**wabi-sabi1090: **_That's a good guess, but it's not connected to religion. He is asking about God since he is gonna die and doesn't know where he's gonna land since he's done a lot of bad things over the years. That power came from emotion, she didn't want to see Godric die and she wanted to give Godric peace of mind. The glowing is from the heart singer like Godric said, because if it was just because she was an angel, everyone would see the glow. That's as much as I can give lol. I'm not saying yes, but I'm not saying no. It's all a mystery that Charlotte needs to solve._

**AutumnKrystal: **_So many possibilities lol I cry every time too :(_

**Supernatural4life: **_Thank you! Here is the update!_

**Marine76: **_You will see why I had to kill Godric._

**Sillygabby: **_It's a giant tease, but it's better than just saying what she is because she knows has to find out what she is and the fact she has to deal with the heart singer deal._

**jesskalynn4: **_Breaks my heart whenever I see or read that part._

**Wolviegurl: **_Here is more!_

**aLeXaNdRaSaInSbUrY: **_Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy the story! Here is more!_

**Beauty422: **_it is important. Charlotte is worried because she doesn't want anyone to die. Charlotte was making a friend, since he is kind to her, she is kind in return. Unlike Eric lol._

**Anonymouscsifan: **_Thank you for reading it and crying with me :), sadly I did not have tissues lol._

**VampireElf: **_Oh man. When you sent the first review and I read it, I just waited for you to read chapter 24. I crushed your hopes :( I'm sorry._

**SomebodyWhoCares: **_Sorry!_

**Guest: **_Thank you so much! I was a wreak writing that scene and was dying of guilt when writing the picnic scene._

* * *

**The ideas in this chapter have come from Singerdreamer42's brilliant mind and I want her to have all the credit because she helps so much and her ideas spark new scenes for you guys to read and enjoy :) so thank her!**

* * *

Charlotte gripped the shirt in her hands tightly as she wondered the halls, not noticing where she was walking to.

She stopped and looked next to her. It was the room Eric was in. The door was open, so she moved toward it and pushed it open with the tips of her fingers. _*****_

She looked inside to see Eric hunched over shirtless and the room looked to be a mess. She walked over to him slowly.

"Eric?" she called out, her voice was still shaky.

He lifted his head, but did not look at her. He had many lines of blood tears on his face and chest, his eyes were a bloody red. "Godric is gone."

"I know." Charlotte choked back a sob as she tensed her jaw. _*****_ "I'm so sorry, Eric."

He said nothing as he sat there.

Charlotte put Godric's shirt on the chair behind her and grabbed Eric's chin lightly.

He looked at up at her tear stained face, bloodshot eyes, and her shaking lower lip.

Charlotte remembered something Ivy used to do whenever she cried when she was a child. She kissed his tears that where on his cheeks, and he leaned into the kisses, closing his eyes as she did.

Charlotte went to move away when Eric grabbed her hand, pulling her back face to face with him.

Eric moved closer together until their lips were a split hair apart, and the humming in his head was going crazy.

When she drew in a breath, he pressed his lips to hers. It was soft and timid at first, but it grew until he was lying in top of her on the bed. His hand went to her hair and tugged on it slightly. He pulled away and looked her over. When he saw she was fine, his fangs lowered.

"Can I touch them?" she asked in a whisper as she looked into his eyes.

Eric nodded.

Charlotte placed two of her fingers on them, and slid them down slowly. Eric watched her as he enjoyed the feel. _*****_

"Eric?" Eric opened his eyes as Charlotte spoke again. "Can I stay here tonight? With you?" Tears came up into her eyes again as she lowered her hand. Tonight she had lost a friend, but Eric lost his maker, his father, his brother, his son…

"Why do you want to stay here?" Eric's voice was gruff.

"I need someone to hold me, and I know you feel the same. Even though you won't admit it." She ran her hand threw his hair. She liked his hair, and it's as smooth as it looks.

"Fine." He purred as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. "Do you have anything to change into?"

"I just have Godric's shirt…" Charlotte paused as she pressed her lips together. "And I don't want to ruin it…"

He nodded and started to remove her shoes. He laid down with his head in her neck, breathing in her scent.

There was a moment of silence when Eric spoke up in a whisper.

"Was he in pain?"

Charlotte could feel more tears land on her neck as her own rolled down her face.

"No." Charlotte took a slow breath. "He was at peace. I made sure of that the best I could."

Eric squeezed her closer to him. "Thank you."

Charlotte could only nod as she held back sobs. "He deserved peace."

Eric squeezed her waist. Godric did deserve peace, he deserved it over a thousand times.

* * *

Hours later, Charlotte got off the bed as Eric slept, and went back to her room.

Sookie stopped her when she saw her with Godric's shirt and a sad look on her face. "What happened?"

Charlotte tapped the crystal, to signal that she was gonna show her everything.

Sookie saw as Charlotte watched Eric and Godric on the roof, him sending Godric away, Charlotte trying to get him to not meet the Sun, her hands glowing the same color as Godric did when he met the Sun, and what happened with Eric.

Charlotte kept the part of heart singer away from Sookie, not wanting to explain what it was since she really didn't understand it herself. "I'm just gonna pack now."

Sookie nodded as she watched her friend walk to her room with a frown.

* * *

Charlotte played with her hands as she sat in the car with Jason on her left and a sleeping Sookie on her right. She kept thinking about what Godric said, her connection to Eric and the kiss they shared.

Charlotte was ripped from her thoughts when Sookie gasped and jumped up, making Charlotte jump a bit towards Jason from the sudden movement.

"Whoa! What are you dreaming about?" Jason asked since he too jumped at the sudden movement.

Sookie just looked at them and called Bill's name. She turned around and saw his coffin there. She sighed and placed her hand on it.

"This kind of reminds me of the bus ride back from All-State." Jason said as he looked out the window. "Nothing looks exactly like you left it. Know what I mean?"

Sookie shrugged. "I've never been away before."

Charlotte looked out the window with a small frown. "Something seems different to me though. I can't put my finger on it though."

"Yeah." The Stackhouse siblings agreed with her.

"The hell?" Jason mumbled as he spotted something odd.

They passed the welcome sign to see it had been tagged saying 'fuck off' and 'Bone Temps' with a giant penis drawn next to it.

"That's real classy." Charlotte muttered as they continued.

"Look at that guy." Jason patted Charlotte's arm as he pointed at the window.

There was a man slamming his head into a pillar of a building. Then a man yelling at a woman to let him go.

They watched them from behind them until suddenly they crashed into something, making the car stop.

Sookie screamed as two bodies broke through the windshield.

"They just ran out in front of me!" explained the driver, who quickly ran out the car to check on the people.

The trio followed suit. They saw a couple all bloody, beat up, and laughing.

"Are you alright?" Sookie asked carefully.

They looked at the trio with complete black eyes that made them all take a step back.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with your eyes?" Jason asked them, but they ignored him and started to walk away laughing.

"Wait, where are you going?" Charlotte yelled to them.

"We're going to find Sam!" the woman took her shirt off and threw it to the side.

"It's almost time man!" they ran off laughing once again.

The trio all looked at each other.

"What the fuck?!" Charlotte grumbled as they watched the couple continue running.

* * *

When night fell, Eric opened his eyes. He expected to see pale skin and some black curls, but was just greeted with the hotel pillows.

Eric got to his knees quickly on the bed and looked it over, only seeing blood from his tears on the pillow.

Eric slowly placed his head onto the sheets and sniffed. He sighed as the smell of lavender, vanilla, tears, and something unknown was on it. He took a bigger whiff, making sure it really was her and he hadn't driven himself insane.

He moved toward the pillow that she used as she held him and he held her in return. It smelt even stronger than the sheets.

He wished he knew a way to bottle the scent, but he knew it still wouldn't be the same.

He got off the bed and called to have a jet ready for him to go back to his area.

He packed a small bag and thought about bringing the pillow with Charlotte's scent. He scrunched his nose and stood up, ignoring the pillow.

He did not need to act like some fool, lusting over a pillow over all things.

* * *

Charlotte, Jason, Sookie, and Bill were currently in the Compton house freaking out over what they saw earlier.

Jason was trying to reach the sheriff's office. "This is Jason Stackhouse. Just want to let y'all know a couple a folks got hit by a car up on the square. But they... they ran off."

"Ask them what the heck's going on all over town." Sookie whispered to her brother.

"Oh, and if somebody could call me back and tell me if we've been attacked by terrorists or what." A beep on the phone made Jason curse. "Fucking answering machine at the sheriff's office."

Once Bill was completely out of the coffin, Sookie attacked him. "Bill, there's something seriously wrong in Bon Temps. I can feel it."

"Well," a coy voice said from the top of the stairs. "If it isn't the vampire, and his vampire lover." There was Maxine Fortenberry, Hoyt's mother, but she had the same eyes the couple did.

"Sookie, look at her eyes." Charlotte pointed to Maxine's eyes.

"Ah shit." cursed Jason.

Maxine burst into a fit of mad laughter.

"Momma, come back here!" a familiar male voice called from the next room.

Maxine started to walk down the stairs as Jessica and Hoyt ran out of the room Maxine was just in.

Jessica sighed in relief. "Thank God you guys are home. She's gone, like, totally bat shit!" she pointed to Maxine.

"What the devil did you-" Bill started.

Jessica threw her hands up. "I had nothing to do with it, I swear!"

Hoyt ran passed Jess and stepped in front of his mother, who was pushing him slowly down the stairs as she walked. "At first we thought it was just a reaction to her new diet pills, but then we saw that practically the whole town has these eyes!"

"How long has she been like this?" Bill asked Hoyt slowly, trying to figure it out.

"Since last night." answered Jessica.

"And I will be," Maxine puffed her chest out. "For as long as it takes for Him to get his offering."

"That sounds… not crazy at all." Charlotte muttered.

"That just sounds all kinds of fucked up!" Jason stepped back.

"She keeps going on about Sam Merlotte and how they're going to offer him to God." Hoyt said as his mother pushed him away. Everyone in the room froze, what the hell was going on to the people in town?

Maxine's eyes set on Jason. She licked her lips slowly. "How about you offer yourself to me, Jason Stackhouse?" she then threw herself at Jason grinning from ear to ear with her creepy black-filled eyes. "Come on, you dirty monkey." She grabbed Jason by the shoulders and tried to pull him into a kiss.

Jason screamed as Bill held Maxine back.

"Does she ever calm down?" Bill held her at arm's length away, scared of what she might do.

Hoyt rubbed the back of his neck. "Well playing the Wii helps her focus, but I wouldn't call it calm."

"We should still try it." Charlotte spoke up. "Unless anyone wants to get lustfully attacked by Mrs. Fortenberry." she pointed out.

Everyone looked at each other and dragged the woman to the living room, where she quickly started to play Dead Space, laughing evilly as she killed monsters. "I'm gonna crack open your fucking skull, bitch!"

Bill watched Maxine. "So she says God is coming?" he turned around to look at the others. Charlotte was sitting on the armrest of the couch, Jessica was sitting on the other couch with Hoyt staying next to her with his arms crossed, and Sookie was standing next to Charlotte.

"She also says that everyone is at Merlotte's, waiting to get Sam and take him to Maryann's place." Hoyt stayed looking at his mom until Sookie spoke.

"Maryann's? Where's that?"

"Uh, well it's uh- your house." Hoyt looked uncomfortable as he scratched the back of his head.

"What?" Sookie gasped.

"Yeah. They're gonna cut that boy open and serve him up like bar-b-que!" Maxine laughed evilly.

"Hoyt? Has anyone been attacked by claws recently?" Charlotte asked, remembering the bull human that attacked Sookie. _*****_

"Well, I heard Arlene say that that poor woman you found in Andy's car had her back scratched up pretty bad. And then I also heard somebody say that Daphne had some kind of weird scar on her back." Hoyt answered.

Sookie raised an eyebrow. "The new waitress at Merlotte's?"

Jason popped up next to Charlotte. "There's a new waitress at Merlotte's?" he looked interested until Charlotte hit his arm.

"We should talk to her." Bill looked to Sookie.

"She's dead." Hoyt's words blew them away. "She had her heart cut out just like the other woman."

"Oh my." Sookie gasped.

Jason clapped his hands, gaining everyone's attention. "I'm going to Merlotte's and find out what the hell is happening on my turf." Jason started to walk to the door.

Bill stopped Jason. "Jason, if this is the same creature we think it might be, you do not want to go anywhere near it, trust me."

"Jason, listen to Bill. It almost killed your sister." Charlotte got up and stood next to Sookie.

"Listen, I'm not going to just stand here and let that thing ruin my town."

"Jason," Sookie walked to Jason. "Now would be one of those times to use your head."

"Oh, I am." Jason got a determined look in his eyes. "I've never been so clear my whole life. This here is the war I've been training for."

Sookie went towards Jason but Bill stopped her. "Sookie, we know Jason can take care of himself."

Sookie hugged Jason. "You take care of yourself, you hear?" Jason nodded. "You drive straight to Merlotte's, and get in as fast as you can. And don't go into the woods by yourself."

Jason laughed. "I won't."

Sookie grabbed his shoulders. "I mean it."

"I know." He kissed Sookie's forehead. Then he left the house.

Sookie spun around quickly. "And where's Tara?"

Hoyt started to think. "She's been partying hard over at Mary-" Sookie stormed off. "It's just something that people say. Party over at Maryann's."

"It's fine, Hoyt. Charlotte let's go, we gotta get over there." Sookie grabbed her white purse that matched her white cardigan and yellow sundress.

"Right." Charlotte sighed as she grabbed her keys and put them in her jean shorts what were slightly covered by her burnt orange belted top.

Sookie went out the door first and Bill, ever the gentleman held the door for Charlotte before leaving.

They went into Sookie's car and drove their way towards her house. When they drove to the front of the house, they paused when they saw what looked like a giant statue.

They got out the car slowly, looking at the statue.

"What in God's name…" Sookie stopped speaking as she tried to figure it out.

Charlotte made the mistake of breathing in and gagged. "I don't know but its rotting."

Music was heard coming from the house. The door was wide open as they walked in.

Charlotte gasped as she saw the way the house was just dirty. It looked like a tornado of dirt, vines, and flowers came through the house. A lot of things were broken.

Bill went to the kitchen, Sookie stood in front of the stair case, and Charlotte walked to the living room. Everything was caked in dirt. She could hear Sookie call Tara's name. Bill walked into the living room as Sookie's cell went off.

"Lafayette, where is Tara?" Sookie spoke into the phone.

"She with me." Lafayette answered her. "I need to know when you gonna be back in town."

"Look at this mess." Charlotte mumbled as she and Bill looked at the floor and the couches, Sookie walked in talking on her cell.

"I'm here in what used to be my living room." Sookie said as she looked around.

"Sook, you gonna have to get up out that house now." Lafayette warned Sook.

"Is Tara okay?" Sookie asked.

"I ain't half as worried about her as I am about you up in that fucking house. Get out. Run!"

Charlotte turned around to ask Sookie a question when she saw a bull faced mask thing. Bill saw it as well and alerted Sookie.

"Be right there." Sookie hung up and grabbed Bill's wrist. "Come on!" Charlotte right at their heels.

They would have made it out the living room but Maryann stood there smiling, in their way. "What are you doing in my house?"

"This is not your house." Sookie spat as she glared at Maryann.

They stepped back every time Maryann took a step towards them.

Bill stepped in between the women and Maryann. "I strongly suggest you remove yourself immediately."

Maryann didn't look scared. "My, you've found yourself quite the specimen. But there is nothing stopping him from one day leaving you cold."

Sookie glared at Maryann. "You don't scare me."

Maryann grew angry and slammed Sookie onto the wall by her neck.

Sookie saw flashes of something running and attacking her in the woods and then facing Charlotte before it was threw back into some trees. It was the bull-thing!

Charlotte got in between them and pushed against Maryann's chest. "Let her go!" a purple light shined from her hands and threw Maryann across the room and onto the couch.

Bill quickly pinned her. "Charlotte, take Sookie and leave!" he then bit Maryann's neck.

Charlotte was helping Sookie off the floor as Maryann moaned loudly. "Yes! Ravage me!"

Bill pulled away and started to shake. Sookie called out to Bill as they both ran over to him, catching him before he fell.

"What have you done to him?" Sookie panicked, seeing black blood on his lips and foam.

Maryanne laughed and stood in front of them, but Sookie quickly getting in the way. She touched Sookie's face. "What are you?"

"None of your business!" Sookie put her hand on Maryann's face, and a purple light came from her own hand.

Everyone was shocked as Maryann was thrown back a bit, looking shocked as well.

"Come on." Charlotte helped Bill up with Sookie as they ran outside to the car, with Maryann's crazy laughter behind them. "Sookie, get in the back with Bill." She took the Keys away as they got into the car and drove away from the house like a bat out of hell.

When they made it safely away, Bill started to throw up with Sookie worrying over him. "Bill?"

"I'm alright." He reassured the women.

"You not alright, Bill! Look at you! You're sick." Charlotte hands tightened on the steering wheel. "None of this is right."

Bill went right back to throwing up.

"I'm calling Eric." said Sookie.

"I will not turn to Eric!" Bill brought his head back into the car.

"We need to get you to Dr. Ludwig!"

It got quiet until Bill spoke. "What-what happened back there?"

"Well, apparently Maryann is a crazy bitch who lives in Sookie's house now, and you attacked her." Charlotte stopped at a stop sign and looked at the mirrors to see if Maryann was following them.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Bill groaned. "I'm talking about the lights. What did you do to her?"

"I don't know, I swear!" Sookie told him. "But it was Maryann that attacked me in the woods. Even though I don't have a scar, I could still feel her there on my back when she was touching me."

"I will kill her." Bill growled.

"Good, but how?" Charlotte turned around to look at him.

"If Tara is under Maryann's influence, maybe she can be of some help to us." Bill groaned.

"Right, so we're going to Lafayette's?" when Sookie nodded, Charlotte turned right, towards Lafayette's house.

"Give me your wrist so I can heal." Bill told Sookie, after which she gave a small hiss.

The drive felt forever, but Bill felt better after having Sookie's blood.

They stopped at Lafayette's house and got out the car, suddenly Bill disappeared to stand in front of Lafayette as he held the shoulders of the woman who wanted to by V. "Oh, you are leaving." He lowered his fangs, scaring the woman into leaving. He turned his glare to Lafayette.

"Hey, look, slow your row. It ain't even me." Lafayette raised his hands in defense. "Talk to your boy, Eric. He the one got me pushing the shit."

Charlotte and Sookie quickly ran up to where the men stood, not having heard the conversation.

"Where is she?" asked Sookie quickly.

Lafayette pointed inside and they ran inside. "You can come on in." he told Bill, who nodded and walked in.

A woman, Tara's mother was pacing in front of a tied up Tara. They walked around her and saw she had the same black eyes everyone had.

Sookie put her hand on Tara's face, where a bruise was. "Tara? What's happened to you?"

Tara jumped, like she was going to bite her fingers. "Get me the fuck out, you stupid cunt, or I will kill you."

"We're losing her, and we don't know what to do." Lafayette sat down across from Tara.

Sookie put her hands on Tara's shoulders and closed her eyes. "It's all… dark. Nothing."

Tara's mother stepped forward. "You're seeing in her head?"

"Stop trying to rape my brain." yelled Tara.

"I can't see or hear anything. It's not her. It's... She's gone."

"Sookie, don't say that." Charlotte touched Sookie's arm.

"She's in there Sook! Just keep trying!" Lafayette looked so stressed out.

Sookie spun around. "I know, but what am I supposed to do?"

"You have to go further into her mind than you ever had before." Bill said to Sookie calmly.

Sookie looked scared, but she turned around and kneeled in front of Tara with her hands on her shoulder again.

Tara noticed the gauze that had two blood stains on Sookie's wrist. "You tried to kill yourself? I don't blame you with your fucked up life." Tara said coldly.

Pictures of people playing music and Maryann dancing kept flashing in Sookie and Charlotte's head, and then it stopped.

"I can't." Sookie shook her head. "There's something I can't cross. An abyss."

"I will glamour her." said Bill.

"What?" Tara's mother stepped in between Bill and Tara, worried for her daughter.

Bill put his hand up. "It may help."

"I don't want to hurt her." Sookie looked up at Bill.

"If we leave her like this, who knows what harm may come to her, or us."

Charlotte pressed her lips together before moving toward Sookie. _*****_ "Sook, just try it." She tried to convince her. "Please, do it for Tara."

Sookie looked her in the eyes and nodded.

Bill helped her up, and then walked towards Tara. "Tara," he called softly. "You can feel my influence, can't you Tara? Don't fight it. Let me in Tara."

Bill signaled Sookie to go behind Tara and try to get in her mind once again. Sookie kept trying but it wouldn't work, she wasn't letting Sookie in.

Bill grew annoyed. "Tara, let Sookie in!"

Sookie was hugging Tara now. "It's not working!"

"Tara, you are safe here," Bill grabbed her face. "You have to do as I say."

"I'm not your fucking slave girl." Tara spat at Bill.

"If there was ever a time to listen to a white man Tara, now would be the time." Lafayette commented.

Tara's mother started to pray.

"Let Sookie in!" Bill tried glamouring her again. "Sookie now."

People dancing naked, Tara having sex with a guy, them eating something that looked to have blood, Sam tied up, the guy slapping Tara, The bull mask, Tara slapping her mother, all entered Sookie and Charlotte's mind.

Charlotte gasped as it came flooding in. _*****_ She tried to block out the link when Tara's eyes returned to normal. _*** **_Bill let go of her face.

Tara looked around her. "Oh, my God." She looked like she was about to cry. "I'm crazy. I'm really crazy."

Sookie hugged her head to her chest, telling her she wasn't, that it wasn't her. Charlotte sighed in relief to see her friend safe. _*****_

Tara looked over at her mother and jumped into her arms. They cried and hugged tightly.

"Oh! Mama! I'm sorr... I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Mama." Tara cried as her mother held her.

"I knew it wasn't you, baby girl. I knew it wasn't you." Her mother cried happily. She grabbed Sookie's hand. "Thank you."

Sookie wiped her tears. "I need some air." She placed a hand on Charlotte's arm to tell her to stay as she and Bill walked outside.

Tara let go of her mom and saw Charlotte. She quickly ran over and they hugged.

"I'm so glad you okay!" Charlotte sniffed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "We were so worried for you."

Tara shook her head. "I'm sorry. Everything just went all crazy."

"We know." Charlotte laughed.

Tara turned around and looked at Lafayette, who waved. She attacked him in a hug too, but pulled away. "Eggs, I got to go get Eggs."

"Eggs?" Charlotte asked with a small frown.

Lafayette held her back. "Lock the door."

Charlotte quickly went over and locked the door.

* * *

**A real kiss!**

**The idea of Eric waking up and smelling the sheets was Singerdreamer42's idea.**

**Next time, Eric gets to speak to the queen and finds something out.**


	26. Oh, Billy

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**grapejuice101: **_Finally, their first real kiss lol._

**chibichibi98: **_Writing that scene was fun and sad because they had their first kiss after something sad happened._

**Sillygabby: **_You'll have to read and find out if Charlotte does find out what she is when they defeat Maryann lol. They both let the walls drop for a moment and that's what happened._

**wabi-sabi1090: **_slowly but surely they're getting closer lol._

**Beauty422: **_I hated Maryann lol she creeped me out. Lol I try to make this difficult for you guys to guess while the secret is revealed._

**Anonymouscsifan: **_Eric had to make sure it happened lol. Here is the update!_

**ff13: **_Eric is gonna keep that little scene to himself to the true death lol he doesn't want Pam to tease him. Irish myths and legends are so fun to read lol glad I could inspire you to read it. That is a good story and that story will kind of be used for this story, so congrats on figuring some of the future stuff lol, though I won't say for who it is._

**SomebodyWhoCares: **_Read and find out!_

**Fandomenforcer: **_Not yet, but soon lol. Eric is falling into the spell that is heart singers without really knowing and Charlotte now knows so she's trying to fight it but it's not working as well as she hoped lol._

**Ann4ever17: **_I promise there will be more protective Eric as they story continues :). _

**Wolviegurl: **_Thank you, here you go!_

**VampireElf: **_You weren't rude, promise lol. I felt bad and rewarded you guys with a real first kiss for sticking through Godric's death. If you want to get an account, you should. It'll be easier to track updates from stories you alerted/followed so you're not out of the loop and get lost, you know?_

**Guest: **_Oh there is gonna be tons of smut soon lol I promise!_

* * *

Eric walked into the club to see Pam waiting for him.

"What happened?" was the first thing she asked. Eric just looked at her. Pam frowned as she figured it out. "No. Why?"

"He could not handle any more of this life." Eric moved to his office and sat in his chair. "He met the Sun."

Pam sat in the chain in front of his desk with her hand over her mouth.

"I was going to meet the Sun with him," he saw Pam glare over at him. "But he sent me away. But he was not alone."

Pam sat forward. "Who was with him?"

Eric rubbed his mouth. "Snow White."

Pam's eyes widen. "She stayed? Why?" she whispered.

"She did not want him to go alone. She gave him the peace he needed, that I could not provide."

Pam shook her head as blood tears gathered in her eyes. "Fucking Snow White." She gave a small smile. "I serious think she is the fairest of them all."

"And after Godric was gone, she came to see me."

Pam raised her eyebrows. "Did something happen?"

Eric paused for a moment as he leaned back into the chair. "We kissed, then laid in bed together. She was gone by the time I awoke."

Pam shook her head as she stood up. "Well, you two are going faster than what I expected. I'm going to ground." She walked out and Eric looked to the bag he brought. He felt shame and embarrassment at what was inside. He took the bag to where the coffins were and saw Pam had entered hers. Eric placed the bag down, reached inside, and placed the item inside the coffin.

He entered the coffin and laid his head on the pillow, still smelling like Charlotte.

* * *

"Tara, stop pacing." Sookie yawned. "You need to get some sleep."

"All of us do." Charlotte muttered, cranky from no sleep.

"We have to go get him." Tara tried to tell them as they kept her locked in.

"And we will as soon as Bill gets back." Charlotte sighed.

"Where did he go?" Lettie Mae asked them.

"He went to get information." Sookie turned to Tara. "He might have information about how to deal with Maryann."

"He might have some information? He might not. And Eggs needs to get out now." Tara glared at Sookie, who was guarding the door, Lafayette, who was just fanning himself next to the door, and Charlotte, who was leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Tara, it's just too dangerous." Sookie said softly.

"Sookie," Tara stepped forward. "How many times have you put yourself in danger for the man you love? How come you get that option and I don't?"

"Baby girl, it's better this way." Lettie Mae called to her.

Screaming was suddenly heard from outside, making everyone look at the door.

Lafayette looked through the blinds. "Ah shit. She's coming for you." He went to the back of his place.

Tara looked to Sookie eagerly. "I finally found a strong, beautiful, good man who loves me, and y'all want to keep me from rescuing him 'cause you're afraid I might get hurt? How hurt do you think I'm gonna be if we wait and something happens to him?"

"It's not that you might get hurt, Tara. It's that you will. Maryann is too powerful and she's not human." Charlotte told Tara calmly.

Lafayette came out with a gun. "I ain't letting you go back to somebody who beats you." He looked out the window again.

"He beat her?" Lettie Mae screamed.

"No, it- It wasn't him. It was Maryann. Her influence." Tara tried to tell her mother.

"She didn't throw the punches herself, did she? No." Lafayette went over to Tara. "Now, sit down and shut the fuck up." He pointed the gun at Tara, who sat down quickly. Tara crossed her arms. "Sookie, my back pocket, get them handcuffs."

"Uh, no!" yelled Tara.

Sookie went into his back pocket and pulled out fur hand cuffs. "These are fur."

Lafayette handed Sookie the gun. "Give me your hand. Give me your goddamn hand." He grabbed Tara's arm and dragged her to the coffee table.

"I will never forgive you for this. Never. You're just jealous 'cause I found love and you know you never will, you fuckin' freak." Tara spat, causing Lafayette to shoot her a look.

Lettie Mae went over to sooth her daughter. "Baby, it's for you own good."

Tara snapped her head to glare at her mother. "You too. You don't want me to be happy 'cause you never were."

Her mother frowned. "I only want you to be happy."

Tara ignored her and turned to Sookie. "And you had to settle for a dead man."

"Wow." Sookie stared at her friend. "That's supposed to get me on your side?"

"Alright, that's enough." Charlotte stopped everyone when a man screaming outside caught their attention.

"I'm goin' on the front porch to make sure that devil woman don't try to come up in here." Lafayette got his gun ready.

"You think she will?" Charlotte asked, still thinking about what happened last night.

"All I know is if it's supernatural and it wants you, it ain't gonna wait for you to come to it." He left the house.

Sookie and Charlotte looked at each other, and then to Tara, who gave them a hateful stare.

Charlotte opened the door as Sookie got her purse and followed Charlotte.

Charlotte grabbed her cell and called Jason to make sure they were alright. "Jason, is everything okay on your end?"

"Yeah. We tricked a bunch of them bug eyed people and I got Andy and Sam with me."

"Have you found anyone else that isn't affected?"

"Nope. We're in Merlotte's now, where you at?"

"Lafayette. We got Tara out from Maryann's hold and we're keeping her safe."

There was some noise on Jason's end before Sam's voice came in. "Charlotte? Everyone okay?"

"Hey, yeah we're all fine. We got Tara."

Sam sighed in relief. "Good. If anything else happens, just call me up."

"Same to you. See ya soon." Charlotte hung up and moved to where Sookie and Lafayette were.

Sookie sat on a chair, as Charlotte sat in a chair in front of her. Lafayette was standing behind a tree with his gun raise, ready for action.

"How's Jason?" Sookie asked, worried for her brother.

"He's safe. He found Andy and Sam."

Sookie sighed in relief as she pressed a hand to her heart. Apparently, standing while Sookie was sitting was making her anxious. "Don't you at least want to sit down?" she asked Lafayette.

"Nope." answered Lafayette quickly.

Sookie's phone went off, alerting her of a text. "It's a text from Bill," she read the text. "From 5 hours ago. Damnit. I'm getting a new phone as soon as Eric pays us."

Lafayette's head snapped their way. "Y'all are working for Eric?"

"Yup." Charlotte sighed. "And it's a pain in my ass.

"Great." Sookie sighed deeply. "Bill's not coming back until tomorrow." She closed the phone and put it in her bag.

"Well, then I guess we better not plan on him saving us." Lafayette muttered as he scanned the trees.

"Great." Charlotte put her head on the table.

"Hey," Lafayette called out to Sookie. "What was it like being in Tara's head?"

"Like there was no limit… like anything could happen and it probably will. And you could feel your insides expanding, but there's also this… emptying out right at the center of your being, and you don't ever want it to stop. Ever."

"Damn that sounds nice." Lafayette whistled.

"Real nice." Charlotte agreed.

They all talked for a while, even getting Lafayette to sit down as they faced the cars.

"How's your leg?" Charlotte asked since she remembered when he was trapped in Eric's basement, which rose anger towards him, but she didn't show it.

Lafayette lifted his leg. "Better than ever."

"How'd that happen?" Sookie asked.

He looked over to them. "Eric made me drink his motherfucking blood is how that happened."

"Us too! He tricked us!" Sookie sat up quickly.

"Somebody needs to slap that bitch." muttered Lafayette.

"I have." Sookie said proudly.

"Look at you." Lafayette laughed.

Charlotte turned to Lafayette. "Have you had any dreams about him?"

Lafayette narrowed his eyes at Charlotte. "Now, how would you know that?"

"What kind of dreams?" Charlotte asked quickly.

"It's like he's always in my head. And sex dreams, all kind of nasty and..." he paused. "Fantastic. Which freaks me the fuck out because I hates that motherfucker more than you'll ever know."

Charlotte stayed silent as she thought about the kiss they shared.

Everyone jumped when Lettie Mae ran out the door crying and stood on the porch.

"Lettie Mae, are you alright?" Charlotte stood up quickly.

"I can't stay in there with her, saying those things that break my heart. I will keep guard while one of you goes to sit with her. She can't hurt you like she's hurtin' me."

"Oh yes she can." Sookie told her simply.

"You ain't going to shoot yourself, is you?" Lafayette asked his aunt slowly.

"Show me some respect, boy. I'm the one who taught you how to shoot a gun. When those boys from your school was givin' you trouble."

Lafayette shook his head. Yeah, but auntie, that was a BB gun you used to shoot cats with."

"You use to shot cats?" Sookie and Charlotte gave her a look.

"Only when they went to the bathroom on my yard." Lettie Mae held her hand out for the gun.

"Alright now." he gave her the gun and pointed it right at him. "What are you doing?"

"Tara, baby, I got the gun!" Lettie Mae yelled to her daughter.

"Oh, you are not really doing this." Sookie snapped.

"Go unlock her handcuffs." Lettie Mae ordered Lafayette.

"No."

"Go!" she shot a bullet in the air, making them jump and scream. This crazy bitch was actually doing this!

Lafayette hid behind a metal chair.

Sookie ran over to him, as if to cover him.

"Mrs. Thornton," Charlotte got her attention and the gun was pointed her way. She put her hands up, showing she was no danger. "Please, Lafayette was just recently shot." She was taking slow steps towards Lafayette.

She pointed the gun to Sookie. "Then you go and un-cuff her."

"So she can go right back to Maryann? You've seen what it's like in there, you've seen that evil. You're sending Tara back into it?"

Lettie Mae glared at Sookie. "I got a chance to win my baby back for real. The lord works in mysterious ways."

"How can you fall for something like that?" Charlotte yelled as she pointed to the house that Tara was still in.

"Charlotte!" Sookie yelled as Lettie pointed the gun to Charlotte. "It's fine, I'll go un-cuff her, stay with Lafayette, he's in shock." She got the keys and Charlotte quickly went behind Lafayette, hugging him tightly.

Lettie Mae followed Sookie with her gun until she went inside, then pointed it right back to Charlotte and Lafayette. "I pity you." She started. "I don't hate you, like your momma does. You can't help what you are." Lafayette was shook more now as he saw Lettie Mae was replaced with Eric in her clothes, and holding onto Charlotte to the point where Charlotte might get bruises. "But I can't let you keep Tara and me apart."

Suddenly his auntie's voice was replaced with Eric's. "And that's why I'm gonna have to kill you."

"Lafayette, breathe." Charlotte muttered against his skin, he just continued shaking as he looked at 'Eric' in the eye.

'Eric' bent down to keep the gun at Lafayette's level. "I thought you wanted to be a vampire. You know how you feel with my blood inside you? Well, being a vampire is like that times a million." Lafayette shook violently now. "Goodbye, sweetheart." 'Eric squeezed the trigger as Lafayette shut his eyes, trying not to cry.

The door opened and Tara came out with Sookie behind her.

"What did you do to him?" Sookie ran over to her friends.

"Nothing." Lettie Mae looked to Tara. "Tara, baby, go!" Tara ran. "Don't forget I did this for you!"

Tara stopped running. "Sookie. I need your keys."

Sookie threw her the keys. "You are being a fuckin' idiot."

"Sookie!" Charlotte yelled in pain. Lafayette was squeezing her tighter. Sookie quickly ran back to back to try and help.

"Why is he shaking like that?" Lettie Mae asked as she saw Charlotte wince.

"Because he is traumatized!" Sookie glared at the woman.

"Well, so am I!" she yelled.

Sookie bent down to Lafayette's ear. "I'm about to do something, but you need to move fast and stop squeezing Charlotte." Charlotte felt his grip loosen as Sookie continued. "Now, I need you to grab the gun when she drops it, got it?"

Lafayette nodded but Charlotte made it seem like she moved his head.

"Shh, it's alright. She's not going to shoot you." Sookie moved slowly as Charlotte soothed Lafayette, reaching for something behind her as Lettie Mae's attention was on her. She looked to Lettie Mae. "Would you please lower that gun Miss Thornton? He's freaking out."

Lettie Mae looked sadly at Lafayette, and then put the gun down.

"Now!" Sookie got up and threw a statue at the woman as Lafayette jumped up with Charlotte's help and ran to get the gun.

As soon as they got the gun, they ran to Lafayette's car.

Charlotte jumped into the back in the back while Sookie sat in the passenger's seat.

"Let's go get Tara." Sookie said before Lafayette pressed the gas.

"It's not my fault!" Lettie Mae yelled as they drove off. "She forgave me! Let her go!"

Lafayette sped out of there, holding the gun tightly in one hand while driving with the other.

* * *

Sookie, Lafayette, and Charlotte stood in the big bushes by her home.

"My Gran lived and died in that house, and now it's like people who are the exact opposite of everything she was are..." Sookie paused as she watched the people dance naked in her front lawn. "Are defiling her. I almost got raped in Dallas, but this is so much worse."

"Don't take it personal, Sook." Lafayette said as he held the gun. "They ain't themselves, and they're not doin' it on purpose."

Sookie pressed her hips together. "The first time I met Maryann, I knew there was something seriously off about her. She was thinking creepy foreign stuff, and I could tell it wasn't good."

"You couldn't have stopped her." Charlotte whispered next to her.

"How come there's so much wrong in the world? How come so many people are willing to do bad things and hurt other people?"

Charlotte licked her lips before answering Sookie's question. "Because they're weak. But they will drag others below them so they are weaker."

Sookie snarled. "Well, I am not weak, and I am not afraid. I am gonna kick that bitch's evil ass out of my Gran's house and then you are gonna shoot her."

Lafayette nodded. "In the fuckin' head."

"Right."

"Hey!" They looked up to see Arlene and Terry in the tree. "Y'all are trespassin'. You're gonna have to pay a fine."

"Yeah!" Terry agreed. "Or go to the brig."

They both jumped down in front of the trio as Lafayette aimed his gun at them.

"The fine is a hundred million dollars and your pants." Arlene pointed to Lafayette.

"I'll take that gun." Terry moved to get the gun but Lafayette moved back.

"Hey. Hey, about drugs? Would you take some drugs?"

"No! I do not take drugs, thank you." Arlene raise her nose.

Terry stepped forward. "What do you got?"

Lafayette got a zip lock baggy out of his pocket with pills. "MDMA. Pharmaceutical grade."

"You ain't got no oxy?" Terry asked.

Arlene frowned as she looked at Terry. "Drugs are for losers, baby."

"It'll make sex real nice." Terry convinced her.

"Ah, okay. Give me."

"How much you want?" Lafayette opened the bag, grabbing their attention from Charlotte and Sookie as they moved passed them.

"All of 'em." Terry bent down to get a pill that Lafayette dropped to make them move from the house.

"Yeah. 'Cause if a job ain't worth doin' all out, then why order a hamburger unless there's steak at home or somethin' like that, right?" Arlene tried to grab a pill from the air.

"I don't want to wait anymore. Going in through the back porch." Sookie told Lafayette as she grabbed Charlotte's wrist.

Lafayette nodded as he continued throwing pills. "I'll be right behind you, soon as I get done with these bug-eyed freaks."

"Ooh, I got a yellow one." Arlene cheered.

"Here, chickie chickie. Here, chickie chickie." Lafayette called as they followed him into the woods.

* * *

"Eric, that shifter is waiting for you." Pam told Eric as she walked in wearing a blood red PVC body suit, looking like a second skin. "And he has children with him." She scrunched her nose in disgust.

Eric sighed and rubbed his face. "I will be right there." Eric fixed his light gray suit and walked out of the office.

Eric laid down on his side on one of the couches that are around the club. "What do you want?" He asked the shifter coldly.

Sam sighed. "I need help."

"And why should I help you, shifter?" Eric looked away uninterested.

"Because as I said, I need your help. We need your help. And hopefully someday I might give you something you need."

That caught Eric's interest. "Can you get me Charlotte Griffin?" he smirked, remembering the kiss in Dallas.

"No." Sam glared.

Eric looked away again. "Well. that's a shame. If you got me her, that would be a tribute I will not forget."

The shifter grew annoyed. "I'm not here to give you tribute, Eric."

"No, you are here to request my help based on a hypothetical future in which you return the favor." Eric sat up. "You are known not to those like me. Why should I trust you?"

"Because until somebody starts trusting somebody, we're all single targets, just right for the picking." Eric looked at the shifter, he looked tired.

"I have no knowledge of this Maenad creature, but I suspect it is the bull headed beast that ran by here a couple nights ago, isn't that Pam?" Eric looked Pam's way.

"That thing owes me a new pair of shoes." She growled.

Eric turned to Pam. "I thought Charlotte got you a new pair."

Pam crossed her arms. "Yes, but she wasn't the one who ruined my shoes."

Eric smirked, knowing she loved the shoes the raven haired woman gave her.

"So, can you help us or not?" The shifter looked at Eric in the eyes.

"I may know someone who knows something useful." Eric looked at him sharply. "Might."

"Can we see your fangs?" the little blonde child asked.

Eric released his fangs, watching their reactions. The boy watched in amazement while the little girl moved away, looking a bit scared. "Don't you like vampires, little girl?" he smirked at her.

"Eric!" Sam glared at Eric.

"Our almost step-daddy hated vampires," Eric raised his eyebrows as the little girl continued. "But we don't."

"He went on a vacation with Jesus." The little boy added.

"You make me so happy I never had any of you." Pam commented as she glared down at the children.

"Now, come on Pam. They're funny. They're like humans but miniature. Tea cup humans." He smirked down at them.

"Jag hatar dem. De är så dumt." (I hate them. They're so stupid.) Pam looked at them disgusted.

"Men utsökt." (But delicious.) Eric purred.

"Is there another person to-" the shifter started to become uncomfortable.

Eric snapped his attention Sam's way. "Better yet, I'll go see her myself. But I must leave right away."

"No problem." He and the kids stood up.

"I'll walk you out." Eric stood up too and was walking away when he heard Pam.

"Ni får dessa fruktansvärda saker ut härifrån. Jag lär vara lukt dem under en vecka." (Please get those horrible things out of here. I'll be smelling them for a week.)

Eric laughed as he walked away with the tiny humans and the shifter outside.

"You have my cell number." Sam told Eric as he opened the door of his truck.

"I'll tell you if I learn of anything useful to you." Eric buttoned his suit and bent down. "Goodnight tiny humans." He winked at them and shot up in the sky, hearing the children gasp in amazement.

* * *

_'What the fuck?'_

Sookie and Charlotte were currently walking slowly through the kitchen, where a man was currently sitting in the sink playing with looked like intestines, naked. He saw them and started to chuckle, like the lunatic he was.

He watched them as they moved, like an animal watched its prey with that crazy smile.

Sookie gasped and grabbed Charlotte's arm tightly, making her jump.

They looked down and saw a man had grabbed Sookie's ankle. It was Mike Spencer.

Spencer smiled up at Sookie. "You remember when your Gran was laying here, all bloody and dead?" he asked in a crazed tone of voice.

That made them both frown. "Of course I do." Sookie answered.

He pulled on Sookie's ankle. "Now, come on down here."

"No!" Sookie tried to move away.

"Let her go!" Charlotte grabbed Sookie's arm and tried to pull her away when Spencer started screaming, causing the guy in the sink to scream. Charlotte slipped on something and she let go of Sookie before hitting the floor.

Charlotte sat up when she heard the screaming stop Sookie laid next to Spencer.

Spencer was cuddling in back of Sookie. He sniffed her hair. "You smell so good." He laughed.

Sookie scrunched her nose. "You don't. Not at all."

"Makes you feel more alive being at the presence of death, don't it?" he smiled down at Sookie.

Charlotte was looking for a way to get Sookie out of there when her eyes locked with the naked man in the sink. He smiled at her as he squeezed the intestines harder. Charlotte looked away quickly.

"I guess you would know about that wouldn't you?" finished Spencer.

"Not as much as you." spat Sookie towards Spencer.

Charlotte looked around some more and saw a frying pan, but she knew Sookie couldn't reach unless…

"How come you let him put his dead pecker inside you?" Spencer asked Sookie. "It ain't natural and it ain't right."

"I don't think you are in any position to say what's natural and right." Spencer started to laugh in Sookie's ear. "Funny thing is, I've always hated blood. "Yeah, I never wanted to be a coroner or an undertaker. I wanted to be a DJ or a boat captain."

_'Sookie!'_ Charlotte called out to her through their link necklace. _'There's a frying pan above you, but you won't be able to reach it. Unless you were on top.'_

A look of disgust flashed by Sookie's face. _'Do I have to?'_

_'I'm sorry, but if they see me going for it, they're going to start screaming again.' _Charlotte gave her an apologetic look.

"Mike, enough with the foreplay. Let's just- Let's just do it already." Sookie sat up and turned to Spencer. "On one condition, I have to be on top." She scrunched her nose at the thought.

"Fine by me." Spencer shrugged. "Better for my back anyway."

Sookie got on top of him and saw the pan Charlotte was talking about. She quickly grabbed it and bashed it on Spencer's head, then the guy in the sink.

Charlotte got up and they ran towards the stairs to hear someone moaning, something about shaking their money maker. They slowly walked up the stairs and down the hall towards Sookie's room, where the moaning was coming from.

Sookie opened the door slowly and saw a tattooed man in the dress Sookie wore the first night they went to Fangtasia.

The man turned around and saw them. "Too much?" he asked.

Charlotte slowly closed the door. "Way too much."

A loud bang was heard from the room across from them… Gran's room.

* * *

Eric just landed on the land that the Queen owned. As he walked toward the door, he saw Bill Compton walk out of it.

"What are you doing here?" Bill glared at Eric, still in a bad mood from Dallas.

"Hoping the Queen knows a way to kick a Maenad's ass." Eric smirked, knowing he annoyed the southern vampire.

"Now, why would you want to do that? So you can look like a hero to the girls?"

Eric started to fix her hair, remembering how Charlotte ran her fingers through them softly. "Oh Billy," he said playfully. "This paranoia, it's becoming quite unbecoming." He finished fixing his hair. "Have they said anything about me?" He smirked down at Bill.

"No." Bill laughed. "That was really quite desperate of you. Tricking them so they became attracted to you?"

"Unlike you, who fed them your blood the very night you met?" Eric fixed his hair some more. "Besides, it seems I'm getting Charlotte to my side." He gave Bill a grin. "We've already kissed."

Bill stayed silent. "How do you know that? And you stay away from her! I will not let her become corrupted by you." He gave that tall man a dark glare.

"So you're not denying it?" Eric smirked once again, annoying him even more.

"I was saving their lives!"

"Now, isn't that convenient?"

Bill glared at Eric and clenched his teeth. "Stay away from them, Eric. Or I will tell the queen that you're forcing humans to sell vampire blood for you."

Eric stared at him, his mood to annoy him gone. "You wouldn't."

"I won't. As long as you stay away from them both."

"I don't like threats, Bill." Eric stared down at Bill.

"Neither do I. I mean it, stay away." Bill walked away from him, and Eric walked towards the door as he fixed his suit.

This is going to be fun…

* * *

Sookie and Charlotte entered Grans room to see Tara and Eggs breaking Grans things.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Sookie yelled.

"Oh, tear it up. It's paid for." Eggs threw down one of Gran's porcelain.

"That's Gran's!" Sookie ran over to take the scarf that Gran was knitting out of Tara's hands but Tara fought back.

"No, I need it for the nest."

A giant egg was sitting on Gran's bed in a nest that Tara and Eggs were putting things in the nest.

Someone turned Charlotte and Sookie around softly. "Where you been at?" They turned around and saw Lafayette with the black eyes that everyone had. "I was looking all over for you two."

Sookie screamed loudly.

* * *

**Charlotte keeps thinking about Eric, and Eric took the pillow!**

**It seems that Bill now knows that Eric and Charlotte kissed, but does he believe it?**


	27. Horned God

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**wabi-sabi1090: **_poor Charlotte lol, forced onto the crazy train with everyone._

**grapejuice101: **_I'm doing really well so far lol. Big brother Bill showed up and threatened Eric._

**StupidDove: **_Thank you! Here you go!_

**Ann4ever17: **_Bill has doubt, since Eric likes to bother him for fun._

**Anonymouscsifan: **_I think everyone would've died at that picture lol. Bill doesn't really want to believe Eric, since Eric is an ass to him all the time lol. Here is the next chapter!_

**VampireElf: **_Thank you! The pillow was a last minute thing lol._

**SomebodyWhoCares: **_That has to be my favorite part too lol I love the way he scrunches up his nose at that part._

**Guest: **_Thank you, and you're welcome for making your day! Here is the next chapter!_

**HeavensWeatherHellsCompany: **_Thank you! Continue reading!_

**Sillygabby: **_Eric will realize soon, he's already starting to feel something but his stubborn ass won't listen. You are correct on being more than human but what she is, is still a mystery. Their progress will start around now. Here's more!_

* * *

"Sookie, shut up!" Charlotte yelled over Sookie's screaming.

Thankfully she shut up as Lafayette looked towards Tara. "She wants you downstairs with the egg."

"Yeah." Said Tara nervously.

"Now." ordered Lafayette.

The women turned to look at Tara.

"Tara, what are you doing?" Charlotte tried to talk to her as she was getting the egg.

"He's coming." She said to Eggs. "This means he's coming."

Tara and Eggs left the room and they were stuck with Lafayette.

Sookie touched Lafayette. "Lafayette, sweetie? We're your friends. I know you're in there. You don't want to do this."

'Prepare them for Bromios, prepare them for Eleutherios-' Lafayette pushed Sookie's hand away. "Take off your clothes."

"What?" Sookie stepped back into Charlotte. "Listen to what you're saying."

"I have 1,000 year old vampire blood in me, so **TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES**!" he yelled the last part to them, making them shrink back away from him.

They didn't need to be told twice as they started stripping down into their underwear. Once finished, they tried covering themselves.

Lafayette bent down, close to their bodies and reached into a bag. He pulled out a white dress and gave it to Sookie. Then he went into the bag and pulled out another white dress, different from Sookie's.

They quickly put on the dresses. Charlotte's was an A-line gown with silk-chiffon fabric with hand-beaded cap sleeves and beaded waistline with a v-neckline, it was a pretty dress for a horrible occasion.

When they finished getting dressed, Lafayette dragged them down the stairs, slamming them into the walls as they walked down.

"Get down here. We're waiting for you." Arlene's voice rang out.

When they reached the bottom, they saw Arlene, Jane, and Tara helping someone get ready that was wearing a white gown and a lace veil.

"Here they are," Lafayette held the women out but didn't let them go. "Just like you wanted."

The person turned around and they saw that her face was hidden behind the veil. She pulled it off to show it was Maryann.

She gasped happily. "Just in time!"

Sookie glared at Maryann. "What the hell are you doing in my grandmother's wedding dress?"

Maryann ignored Sookie. "Welcome girls, I've been waiting for you. I want you to be my maid of honor," she pointed to Sookie. "And you will be my flower girl." She pointed to Charlotte.

Arlene, Tara and Jane all crowded around her with happy faces.

Lafayette Held Charlotte as Eggs grabbed Sookie.

"Eggs, let me go!" Sookie started trashing around.

"I'm so sick and tired of being taken." Charlotte muttered as she tried to get out of Lafayette's strong grip.

"Hush! You're not being taken, just borrowed." Maryann stated quickly. "To go along with old, new, and blue over here." She motioned to Tara, Jane, and Arlene, who were helping her get ready.

"Which one am I?" asked Arlene. Maryann only smiled to her.

"You have no right to wear that dress." Sookie was fuming.

"I know I should've asked, but I couldn't find you." Something about her tone bothered Charlotte greatly, like she really didn't care and was going to do whatever she wanted because she was superior… fucking bitch. Maryann looked at Sookie. "You're probably never going to use it anyway." She was being coy.

"Oh, you go to hell!" Sookie snapped.

All the bug eyed people stopped what they were doing at glared at her.

Maryann gasped as she held her chest. "Please, don't be so negative. It is my day."

"And this is my house, and those are our friends."

"Plus Jane Bohenhouse." Charlotte added, since she really wasn't close to the woman.

"I've always liked you too," Jane turned their way. "You always give me extra pickles and you always pour extra blueberry syrup on my pancakes!" she giggled loudly.

"I don't know how you did what you did to them, but I will not let this happen." Sookie promised.

"Me either." Charlotte added.

Maryann grew serious. "Girls. Go help with the preparations while I talk to my maid of honor and my flower girl." All three women left the room giggling excitedly. "Oh, and bring some vines!" She looked to Lafayette and Eggs, "Both of you may leave as well, they aren't going anywhere."

They let the woman go and Maryann walked closer to them as they left the room.

"Give me your best shot, I'm all yours." Maryann whispered.

"Excuse me?" Charlotte lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Best of what?" asked Sookie.

"The electricity." Maryann wiggled her fingers. "Do it again."

It stayed silent between the women.

"Are you high?" Charlotte asked and Sookie nudged in her ribs painfully as Maryann looked their way.

"We can't… it's never happened to me before." answered Sookie quickly.

"You need to try. It was like nature herself was shooting out of your fingertips." Maryann looked eager. She wanted to feel it again, that power.

Charlotte stayed back as Sookie walked toward Maryann, who closed her eyes.

Sookie held out her hands over Maryann's face, her chest, and then pushed her.

Charlotte tried not to laugh as Maryann looked at Sookie annoyed.

"That's hitting me. You're not committing to this at all."

"I do not have electrical powers! We are human!" Sookie yelled at her.

"You keep saying that but if you two were human…" Maryann took a step back and her whole body started shaking like it was on hyper-speed, making them take a couple steps back. She stopped. "I would've taken you over by now." Charlotte grabbed Sookie and pulled her a little behind her.

Maryann stepped in front of Charlotte. "Come on. Give me your little secret. What are you?"

Charlotte glared at her but kept Sookie behind her, even if she was a little bit taller than raven haired women. "I'm a waitress. What the fuck are you?"

Maryann brushed her comment off and went around the room. "Think back. Wasn't there ever a time, where you felt someone or something watching over you?"

"Yes. God." Sookie stood up straighter.

Maryann laughed. "You can call it that, but it's not the same one blind billions worship." She turned around to them. "In in your heart of hearts, you know it."

Charlotte started to remember when she held Eric back, that light and the light with Godric. "Fine, what are we then?"

"You're defiantly beyond human. I live off human energy, and I can't channel both of yours. That's surprisingly rare, but not unique in this town."

"Sam…" Sookie said under her breath. "You're marrying Sam?"

Maryann looked offended by that question. "Please. My husband is a God. Sam is… just the ideal wedding gift." She sighed dreamily. "It's been such a long wait." She looked like she was ready to cry. "Oh, look at me. I'm getting a little over excited, I'll smudge everything."

"How do you know he is even going to come?" Charlotte asked.

Maryann spun around quickly at her question. "Tonight he will come. No time has ever been more perfect. The special sacrifice is on his way." She smirked at them.

"He's done nothing to you!" Sookie got in Maryann's face as she passed by, making her stop.

"He is the vessel." She touched Sookie's chin, making her move away. "He appeared to me naked, a virgin, drawn to the very statue that represents the birth of my God. I should've sacrificed him then and there, but I foolishly let him go."

"By sacrifice, does that mean cutting out his heart?"

She stared at Sookie like she was dumb. "It's the food of the Gods. My husband will love it. It's the very thing that gives him life."

"You'll never get Sam, he'll escape you." Charlotte said confidently, but on the inside, she was doubtful they'll even survive this. She was strong and Bill was still not back.

"That is why you both are here. It's fate." She smiled at Sookie and Charlotte. "Just as Sam is the one who will bring forth my husband, you two, my sweets, are the ones who will bring forth Sam Merlotte." She sat Sookie down. "The moment he figures where you are, he'll come running like a dog. Maybe even as a dog!" she laughed as she put a ring of flowers and leafs over Sookie's head. "There." She turned to Charlotte. "Isn't that beautiful?" she didn't let her answer as she started going around the room making another one, singing songs in a language no one understood.

Where the fuck is Bill?

* * *

Eric was currently in the Majesty's day room, forced to play some human game called Yahtzee. He rolled the dice and got 15. He didn't know what to do but he wasn't going to ask for help.

The man across from me tapped his paper with his pencil.

"How long does this game last for?" Eric was already growing tired of this game. He had no time for games.

"We play to 5 million." Sophie-Anne replied.

Eric looked at her slowly, was she serious?

"She's way ahead." Mumbled the female human next to him.

"It's pure luck. Yahtzee is the most egalitarian game in the world. You could be my social, physical, or intellectual inferior," she pointed towards Eric, the female, and the male in that order. "But your chances are equal to mine. It's the perfect antidote for this world, where things such as superiority inferiority do matter." She turned to Eric. "Speaking of which, I heard about your maker. That blows."

Eric got a pang of sadness at the thought of Godric, but he did not let it show. "Thank you. Your Majesty is very kind to-"

"Yahtzee!" the Queen screamed excitedly, interrupting his thanks.

"That's six times in a row!" the human female gasped.

"It is magic!" said the make human.

The Queen slammed her hand down. "I do not cheat!" she stared the human down. "What would be the point?" the humans stayed quiet as she turned back to Eric. "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"I was just saying thank you, your Majesty is very kind-"

She interrupted Eric, once again. "Oh yes! Now I remember! Did you know there was a Maenad in Renard Parish?"

What the hell is wrong with her? "Yes, that is why I came to see you your Majesty."

"I wouldn't get involved if I were you. Stick to what you're good at." She wrote down her numbers. "I gave William Compton some bits of folklore we accumulated over the centuries, but who knows if it's gospel or gorilla shit." A thought must have crossed her mind as she put a look of disgust on. "Did you know he was monogamous with his human?"

Eric nodded. "Yes, he is in love with her."

The human female looked to Eric with shock. "He is?" she turned away when the Queen glared at her.

"Well of course he would be, with her. He's also told me about her friend, what was her name again?" she snapped her fingers, trying to remember.

Eric's head snapped to her when she said friend. "Charlotte Griffin."

She snapped her fingers. "That's the name! Why haven't I heard from her before from you?" she place her chin in her hands, she saw the way Eric reacted to the name.

"She moved into the town from Ireland a while back." Eric informed her, trying to keep his thoughts straight.

"I heard she was a looker." Sophie-Anne purred.

Eric pictured her face soft skin under her fingertips, her black curls flowing down her back, her green eyes shining behind her thick long lashes, her soft lips that just begged for him to kiss and nibble on, that soft glow under her skin that shined brighter when she smiled and laughed. Gods, she wasn't just a looker. She was beautiful.

"I think you're in love with her." The Queen smirked at Eric.

Eric shook his head, trying to get the raven haired Irish beauty out of his head. "I do not love humans."

"If my information is correct, she's not entirely human." Eric looked at her once again as she continued. "William told me he saw light come from her hand when they were fighting the Maenad." Eric looked down at the table. "Have you tasted her?"

"Sadly, no."

She pointed a finger at him in warning. "Don't, ever. One vampire falling in love is bad enough." She turned back to the game.

Eric turned the subject back to Bill. "Yes, Bill Compton has a knack for finding trouble."

"Yes, for instance, how does he know that I'm having you sell vampire blood?" Eric tensed slightly. "The guards hear everything." She answered his unasked question.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry." Eric decided to play the sorry card. "There's no way he could…"

"That is really bad." She saw through his act.

Eric leaned forward towards her. "He does not know you are supplying it."

The Queen clicked her fangs out and slammed Eric against the floor with her on top of him. He could've easily thrown her off, but he chose not to. Not unless he wanted to lose his area and be banished. "You better not. I'm holding you responsible." She kissed him, groping his body as she did. Eric placed is hands on her shoulders, trying to move her away. She did and his fangs clicked out.

"Ah, there they are." The Queen licked them. "Aren't your's lovely." She grabbed Eric's face tightly. "You may be the most powerful, and the oldest vampire in my Queendom, but if I wanted, I could own your fangs as earrings and your lover as my slave. Understand?"

Eric felt anger and fear from the bond he had with Charlotte and fear from Sookie. "I will deal with Bill Compton. Personally."

Sophie Anne went to kiss him again when the human male coughed. "It's your turn to make Yahtzee."

She got off Eric and sat down on her seat.

Eric slowly got up as the female human passed him the cup of dice. He rolled the dice and started counting.

"You suck at this." commented the Queen.

* * *

Charlotte watched as Arlene was licking the egg, leaving another bloody trail on it like the others did.

"Um, can I ask a question?" Charlotte asked Maryann as her eyes stayed on the egg licking. Maryann gave the woman permission to ask ahead. "What's with the egg?"

"Did you lay it?" Sookie asked with her nose scrunched.

Maryann laughed. "No silly. It's an ostrich egg, it symbolizes fertility."

Arlene stopped next to Charlotte with the egg as Jane held a cup in her hand to her. "Anoint it with his blood."

"Wha-" the cup was pushed to Charlotte mouth as the blood ran down her throat. She would've pushed them away if she wasn't tied up to the chair. They moved it away and Charlotte gagged with her tongue out. They took that moment to grab her tongue and made her lick the egg. "Lord, that's just nasty!"

They moved away as Charlotte continued coughing, then did the same to Sookie.

After they finished, Maryann licked the egg. Everyone was clapping when the door opened and Charlotte was shocked at who it was. Jason and Andy.

They both had the black eyes everyone had. "Your vessel has arrived!"

Everyone cheered at the news.

"Sam's here?" Charlotte started to move around in her chair.

"Jason? No!" Sookie cried out.

Jason noticed her. "Sookie?" he saw Charlotte thrashing around. "Charlotte? You guys look beautiful!" he laughed happily with Andy.

"Girls," Maryann called out excitedly. "The time has come!" everyone started to file out the room giggling as Maryann walked toward the trapped women. "You too." Her voice wasn't as excited as before.

She untied Charlotte and told Eggs to hold onto her.

She went to untie Sookie, but Sookie started to scrunch her nose in disgust. "I will not be a part of something so evil!"

Maryann stopped untying her and sighed. She turned around and saw Jason. "You? You're the brother, right?" she grabbed Jason's neck. "Maybe I'll just kill you."

Charlotte went to yell but Eggs covered her mouth.

"Fine! But don't hurt anyone else." Sookie pleaded to Maryann.

Maryann whispered to Jason. "Make sure she behaves."

Jason nodded and pulled Sookie roughly from the chair.

Eggs went through the door with Charlotte, holding her arms that were carrying a bowl of flowers. The wedding song started and Eggs put his hands over hers, almost crushing them. He made her get flowers from the bowl and throw them to the floor.

They got to the end of the line and stood with the audience of crazies.

Jason dragged Sookie to where Charlotte and Eggs were.

Maryanne walked down, like a bride, with Andy holding her train.

"Maenad!" Bill's voice roared over the music. Everyone stopped and turned around, showing Bill with Sam in his grip.

"What the fuck, Bill?" Charlotte called out to him.

Bill ignored her and kept going to Maryann. "I have your sacrifice!"

"Oh, my sweet vessel!" Maryann looked like she was about to cry again.

"I offer him in exchange for the girls." Bill added.

"No! She'll kill him!" Sookie tried to fight Jason, but she failed.

"She's not gonna stop with me." Sam told the women.

Maryann smiled to Bill. "Take them to the dead man, they have served their purpose."

Jason and Eggs started to walk the women towards Bill. "Bill! You can't let her get Sam!"

"Bill! Please get Sam out of here!" Charlotte dropped the bowl and Eggs foot crushed it.

Eggs threw Charlotte to Bill and he held her by her arm, thankfully not hard enough to leave bruises like Eggs left on her arms. Jason threw Sookie to Bill and Eggs grabbed Sam.

Sookie got free from Bills grasp and Charlotte helped Bill pull her away from Sam.

"Let go of me!" Sookie screamed.

"Get them out of here!" Sam yelled as he as dragged back. "I won't have them watch me die."

Charlotte's eyes tear up and Bill grabbed her again, while pushing Sookie to his chest.

Maryann touched Sam's cheek. "I will always be grateful to you."

"This isn't for you." Sam spat.

Maryann smiled. "Gentlemen, he's yours."

They threw Sam to the ground and ripped his shirt off. They grabbed Sam and dragged him off the floor.

"Get the hell off me." Sam tried to fight against them.

"Is this what your vampire informer told you to do? To give up Sam?" Sookie snapped at Bill.

"Sookie, you have to trust me!" Bill whispered.

They watched as Maryann went in front of the fire, in front of the meat statue. "Let us call forth our God." She raised her arms in the air.

Lafayette put the bull head mask on the meat statue. "God with horns! Worship him bitches!"

Everyone started to bow, except Bill, Sookie, and Charlotte.

"Now the sacrificial egg." Maryann pointed to Tara. Tara ran over and placed the egg inside.

"Hail Dionysus!" the crowd repeated what she said. "Bacchus. Bromios. Eleutherios. Dentrites. All these names are yours my bull horned God. On this occasion of our marriage, our offering symbolizes the birth of our God. When he was a child, the jealous Titans ripped him to shreds, eating all but his heart. And this last piece was saved by his sister, Pallas Athena, who placed it in the womb of his mother so he may be reborn." She turned to the statue. "Oh great mother, soon you will have the heart that will make your egg fertile, and your son, our bull horned God will stand in your place."

The people started to play music in a creepy key as the guys brought Sam out, he was tied and gagged. Charlotte and Sookie fought against Bill, who held them tightly.

They placed Sam next to the statue.

Maryann walked towards Sam. "At last, at long last. He's yours my lord!" she called to the sky. She turned back to Sam. "You're lucky, Sam. It's everyone's wish to have their life mean something. So few ever get to realize that."

"Come on, do it already. Do it. Sacrifice him!" the people called impatiently.

"Sam, use your gift." Sookie yelled.

"Use yours." Bill whispered to Sookie.

Eggs walked to her and pulled out a dagger. "Thank you."

Everyone started cheering but Charlotte blanked out, only focusing on Sam. Next thing she know, Eggs stabbed Sam in the chest.

Charlotte screamed at the top of her lungs. Her knees hit the ground as she gasped and felt Bill's grip lessen, but she couldn't move. _*****_

"Bring me the blood." Maryann ordered. Eggs took the dagger out and handed it to Maryann. Maryann took it, got some blood, and started moaning while rubbing the blood down her neck. "He is the vessel. My Lord, this is the vessel who shall unite us."

_'Sookie…'_ Sookie and Charlotte looked up at Sam, who was slowly dying.

_'Sookie, its Sam!'_ Charlotte told her through their connection.

Bill let them go as they ran towards Sam.

"Oh my God, Sam…" Charlotte's hands were shaking as she touched his face.

Sookie cried next to her, touching his arm. "I'm so sorry, Sam."

_'Destroy… it…'_ he saw their confused looks. _'All of it…'_

They nodded and ran off to the statue. Sookie grabbed the egg.

"Smash it!" Charlotte yelled.

Sookie threw it on the ground, and people started to scream.

"The egg! You killed our sacred egg!"

"It isn't sacred, none of this is sacred! It's evil!" Sookie told them.

"Sookie, I need help here!" Charlotte's hands were glowing and the statue was tipping over, but not fast enough. Sookie came and started pushing, using her lighting hands as well. It fell with a loud bang that shook the ground.

"How dare you spoil my offering!" Maryann pushed people out the way and marched towards the fallen statue. "Lord Dionysus, forgive me!" she turned to the controlled people. "Allow me to sacrifice all of them for you." Her body started to do the quick shaking thing, making everyone scream in pain.

"Stop it! You're hurting them!" Sookie ran to Tara as Charlotte went over to Jason.

Maryann stopped the shaking but her voice was booming and echoing. "You both put this upon everyone!" she threw her hands into the dirt, and when she pulled them out, they were talons.

Charlotte and Sookie ran as soon as they saw the talons. They ran barefoot down the dirt road, Sookie was calling for Bill and Charlotte was oddly calling for Eric.

Sookie tripped behind Charlotte.

"Sookie!" Charlotte called out as she saw Maryann stand over Sookie when she turned back to get Sookie.

Maryann was about to strike when suddenly they heard something that sounded like a cow. From behind Charlotte, a white bull come from the shadows. Maryann's talons turned back to hands. She was distracted enough not to see Charlotte slowly pick Sookie up and out of the way.

"My lord?" she whispered. The bull continued walking forward. "My husband." She smiled and walked towards the bull. "Oh you've come… I'm here my love." She reached out and touched the bull. "We're together at last. Come to me." She puffed out her chest to the bull.

The bull drove his horn through Maryann's middle, making them all gasp.

"My God!" gasped Maryann. "I'm the one to be sacrificed?" the bull dug his horn deeper into Maryann. "I am the vessel. Yes, I'm happy to die!" the bull dug deep again. Maryann screamed. "I'm yours!" suddenly the bull turned into Sam and he pulled out her heart. It was as black, just as they thought it was. It was still pumping.

Maryann looked to Sam confused. "Was there no God?" she whispered.

Sam crushed her heart without giving her an answer. She fell to the floor and Sam shook the heart from his hand.

Sookie and Charlotte ran to Sam and hugged him. "We thought you died, Sam." Sam just hugged them tighter before Sookie moved away, asking for Bill.

Bill limped out the shadows holding his wrist. Sookie ran over to Bill as Charlotte helped Sam over to a pile of his clothes.

"You know, this whole naked thing…" Sam and Charlotte laughed as he put pants on. "Were you really willing to die for us?" she asked once they stopped laughing.

"Bill kind of promised he wouldn't let that happen." A dark look came across his face. "But if things didn't work out, I guess... I was ready."

Charlotte looked at him blankly, and then punched his arm. "Don't you ever do that again, Sam." Tears came up in her eyes. "Ever."

Sam gave her a hug with the arm that wasn't covered in black blood. "I won't, promise."

They walked over to Sookie and Bill to see Tara and Jason.

Sookie hugged Tara. "You remember anything?

Tara shook her head. "No. It was bad, wasn't it?"

Sookie turned to Bill. "Bill, get rid of her body. Bury it. I don't care where." Bill nodded and moved to the body. "Jason, Sam, help everyone get home."

"Ain't you gonna tell me what happened?" Jason asked.

"Not now." Sookie hissed. "Just get everyone off my lawn."

Charlotte hugged Tara. "It's all over now."

"Why do I have this sick feeling that it's not?" Tara whispered.

Once the lawn was clear of people, Charlotte went up the stairs to Sookie's room. "Hey Sook?" She called to her friend. She saw her lying in bed with Bill. "Do you think I could sleep over? I'm too tired to walk to my house."

Sookie gave a small smile. "Sure. Take Jason's old room."

"Thank you." Charlotte said goodnight to Bill and Sookie and went to the guest bedroom.

Charlotte didn't look around as she just went into bed and knocked out before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Her hair was all around the pillow, her chest rose and fell with each breath she took as she slept, her lips were parted slightly, the white dress she wore made her look heavenly, especially that beautiful glow. _*****_

Eric wanted to lay on the bed with her and watch her dream, watch her breath. Play with her hair and run his fingers through the heavenly scented locks.

He could feel dawn approaching, he sighed, taking one last look at the beauty lying in the bed, wondering what she was, and why the Queen seemed to interested in her.

Nothing good can ever come if Sophie Anne is interested in it…

Nothing…

* * *

Charlotte wiped her forehead from sweat. She sat down on the box and took a break.

Charlotte was currently moving into the guest room, thankfully, she hired movers to get her bedroom furniture from her house that morning so she wouldn't have to do much other than unpack, sell the furniture she wouldn't use, and sell the house.

Her new room was huge, making her wonder why Sookie didn't move into this room. It had large windows so more light can enter, tons of room, had a small balcony, a decent sized closet. Oh well, her loss she guessed.

She liked the color of the walls. It was a very light blue, almost white, which was fine.

Her bed was in the middle of the room, the black button tufted headboard standing out against the wall and the white sheets.

Her peacock blue rug was large enough to be able to go underneath the bed, and still have some of it pop out.

At the foot of the bed, there was a storage bench that was plush tufted and piped cushion top, upholstered in vintage-glam vinyl.

On each side of the Queen sized bed, there were 2 black nightstands that had 3 drawers.

On the other side of the room was her low black 6 drawer dresser that had her TV on it.

In the corner of the room, near the door, was a tall black 5 drawer dresser that had a small jewelry stand. Next to that dresser was a black desk that had her laptop, her white desk container that looked like a tree stump, and a cushioned leather office rolling chair tucked into the desk.

Next to the door that led to the small balcony was a black vanity set with the jewelry armoire next to it. The balcony door had a blue breezy branch curtain. Above the vanity was a cute light blue clock, and behind the door she had a mirror.

Charlotte went downstairs and got a glass of iced tea and chugged it, glad to have something cool running down her throat. She washed the cup when she was done and ran back upstairs, ready to start unpacking her clothes.

* * *

"Oh, that's so sweet of Bill!" Charlotte re-read the note as Sookie spun around in the mirror with the dress pressed against her body. "Where do you think he's going to take you?"

Sookie turned to Charlotte excitedly. "Gosh, I have no idea. But knowing Bill, it will be fantastic as long as I'm with him." She sighed lovingly.

"You guys act like teenagers." Charlotte laughed as Sookie threw a stuffed bear Bill had gotten her before at her.

Sookie jumped on her bed, making Charlotte jump up when she landed. "You finished packing yet?"

"Just a few boxes left, then I can sell everything else and the house. I already heard a couple wants to buy it."

"That's great! Oh! I'm so excited!" Sookie jumped off the bed and started to do a little happy dance. "It's like a sleep over all the time!"

Charlotte laughed but stopped when she noticed the time. "Um, Sook, shouldn't you get ready?" Sookie froze mid-dance and ran over to the bathroom to take a shower as Charlotte placed the dress on her bed, got some makeup and hair appliances.

Sookie quickly got out the bathroom with her bathrobe on her. "I don't know how to do my hair, my makeup! Oh sweet Jesus, I'm going to look horrible!"

"Sookie!" Sookie turned to Charlotte as the woman called to her. "Calm down girly, I'll fix you right up!" Sookie relaxed as Charlotte smiled. "Do you want to use my vanity table? It could be like you're at the salon!"

Sookie squealed and ran to Charlotte's room with her dress, shoes, and underwear. Charlotte got to work on Sookie's hair first.

Sookie told her she had no clue what to do and Charlotte offered to do a French twist up do with her bangs lightly to the side. Simple but pretty.

She fell in love with it. Next, her makeup was a touch of soft pink lipstick, some nice soft brown eye shadow and dark brown eyeliner on the top part of her eyelids, where her lashes were.

Charlotte was proud of her work. Sookie looked like she was glowing. "There, I'm done!"

Sookie quickly went to get dressed after giving her friend a hug and thanks. She left the house, her arm locked around Bill's arm.

Charlotte stretched as she moved upstairs.

Now… time to take a little nap…

* * *

**Woo! Season 2 is finished and we are going into season 3!**

**Bill spilled the beans to the Queen about Charlotte! and she figured out Eric has something for Charlotte!**


	28. Missing Man

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**chibichibi98: **_Well, now that season 3 is starting, that means some more Eric and Charlotte coming up real soon._

**ff13: **_Thanks! Lol I added the pillow part to show that he crumbled over the face that Charlotte's scent was on the pillow. Pam would've teased him like hell if she saw lol. The light and Charlotte's last name were complete coincidence lol what is with mystical creatures and gold? I don't understand that game at all so I understand Eric's confusion lol. No, sadly that is not my room but I thought it would be perfect for Charlotte. Eric wouldn't have told the Queen about her, and now Bill put her on the Queen's radar._

**Blood Mistress Misery: **_Thank you! Hopefully you continue to enjoy it :)_

**grapejuice101: **_Here is season 3!_

**Ann4ever17: **_Charlotte in season 3 will be more on her trying to figure out Eric and what she is, while Eric does the same for her. Sookie and Charlotte deserve some normal time lol._

**wabi-sabi1090: **_Ah, but she is also desperate. Desperate people are one of the most dangerous._

**Sillygabby: **_You're gonna have to wait and see when she finds out lol no spoilers here. Also you'll find out why Bill told the Queen soon as well. Yeah, that little plot was dumb to use in the show._

**Marine76: **_Read and see!_

**Anonymouscsifan: **_Awe, thank you! Took a while to make her pretty awesome to be honest lol and I would've loved if Charlotte was an actual character in the show, and they used Katie McGrath like I did._

**Beauty422: **_For real lol they're both crazy for something._

* * *

_'What the hell is all that ringing?'_

Charlotte reached towards the ringing and felt her phone. She pressed it to her ear. "May I ask who has disturbed my slumber?"

"Charlotte! Oh my God! I was so worried you were taken too!" Sookie's voice was loud and sounded scared.

Charlotte sat up. "Sook? What do you mean?"

"Charlotte! He's gone! Someone took Bill!" Sookie sobbed.

Charlotte jumped out of bed and started to take her nightgown off. "Sookie, are you alright? Where are you? I'm going to pick you up!" She put on a pair light blue low-rise skinny jeans quickly.

"I'm fine. I'm at some French restaurant called…" she paused, as she looked for the name of the place. "Maison de Paris. Do you know where that is?"

"Yup." Charlotte put on a white ¾ sleeve Henley top. "I'm dressed and getting my keys and my shoes on, stay with right there, and don't move." She put on her gray faux leather boots and ran down the stairs.

"I will, please hurry."

They hung up.

Charlotte grabbed her keys and phone, and ran to the car that was parked next to Sookie's yellow doom machine. She rushed my way towards the restaurant and saw Kenya talking to Sookie while Sookie was doing crazed hand gestures. Charlotte parked the car and ran to them.

"Miss Griffin? What are you doing here?" Kenya looked at her suspiciously.

"Sookie called me, she told me what happened. I came to take Sookie back home." Charlotte told Kenya quickly.

"Charlotte! She's not going to file a missing persons report! And that French bitch is just stomping around the crime scene!" Sookie grabbed her friend's arm, shaking it while glaring at the 'French bitch' behind her.

Kenya cleared her throat. "I already told her that it will be filed on 48 hours."

"That's fine Kenya, let me take Sookie home now." Charlotte turned Sookie giving her a look. "Come on, Sook. Thank you, Deputy Jones!"

Sookie and Charlotte marched to the car.

Sookie was silent the whole ride in the car, she was fuming at Charlotte for not fighting with her with Kenya. Sookie paused her thoughts when she noticed that Charlotte passed the house and didn't stop. "Wait, the house is back there." Sookie gave Charlotte a look.

"We're not going home, we're going to Bill's house." Charlotte stopped the car and Sookie ran out into Bill's house. Charlotte turned off the engine and walked into the house.

"Is Bill here?" Sookie asked Jessica who had blood tears running down her face and was wiping them off.

"Nope, it's just me hanging out." Jessica smudged the blood on her cheeks.

Charlotte frowned as she noticed the tears. "Jess, are you alright?"

"Yeah, totally." Jessica smiled at them. She saw the look they gave her, the 'we're weren't falling for it' face, and she sighed. "I mean, things are still fucked up with Hoyt, and I've been crying and all, but I'll be fine."

"Bill's been kidnapped." Sookie blurted out.

Jessica became shocked. "What? I thought y'all were going to dinner."

"We was, but then he proposed, and-"

Charlotte looked to Sookie. "He proposed?"

"Oh, my God. Wait, Sookie." Jessica smiled.

"Wait, I didn't say yes!" Sookie cut them off.

Their smiles disappeared. "You rejected him?"

Sookie paused. "It's not like that… just… if he does come home, for any reason, call any of us and let us know. Even if he commands you not to."

Jessica shook her head. "You know I can't do that."

"I don't care! Just do it!" Sookie stomped out.

"I'm sorry Jess, she's just…" Charlotte sighed. "I better go before she breaks my car. Bye Jess!" She ran out and jumped into the car. "Where to now?" she asked Sookie.

"Fangtasia, maybe Eric has him."

Charlotte nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Pam looked at Sookie over with a grin. "Now, I don't remember telling you lavender was my favorite color."

Sookie sighed. "I'm in no mood for lesbian weirdness now, Pam. Where's Bill?"

Pam chuckled. "I have no idea."

Charlotte stepped in. "Then where's Eric?"

Pam looked over at Charlotte. "He's indisposed at the moment, sweetheart. How about you spend some of that Irish love with me." She winked at her.

"Later, what is he doing Pam?" Charlotte crossed her arms.

"I'm holding you to that, sugar." Pam smirked at Charlotte.

"Basement!" Sookie pulled Charlotte towards the basement with Pam behind them. Sookie opened the door and Charlotte followed her down.

"Sookie. Snow. Stop. Don't. Come back." Pam said in her blank voice, not meaning what she was saying.

"I know he's in here, Bill!" Sookie called out.

The sound of skin slapping on skin was heard and moaning/screaming was heard now, getting louder.

What Charlotte saw next threw her off and froze her heart. In front of them was Eric's naked ass, and he was fucking some girl who was chained and using his vampire speed to thrust into her.

"What the fuck?" Charlotte whispered, feeling hurt and bothered but angry at finding him with a girl after what happened Dallas.

Eric stopped thrusting as her voice and smell entered the room. "Ah, Charlotte. See anything you like?"

"I do." Pam tried to steal a look at the woman from around Eric.

Eric put the girl down and was turned the women's way slowly. "I take it they couldn't be stopped?"

"What can I say, they over powered me." Pam purred with a cat like grin.

"Off you go, Pam." Eric ordered.

Pam's mood went down. "Fine." She left, but not before peeking one last look at the woman.

Eric gestured to the woman. "Ladies, have you met my new dancer, Yvetta, from Estonia. Yvetta meet Sookie and Charlotte, from here and Ireland."

Yvetta said hello in her language.

"Hi." Sookie waved awkwardly.

"Hello." Charlotte kept her emotions in check, knowing Eric could feel them.

Eric turned to Yvetta. "Ära mine kuhugi." (Don't go anywhere.) He made his way to the women, naked still and not planning on covering up.

Charlotte tried with all her might to keep her focus on his face, her eyes wanted to take in his body, from his eyes, his chest that had light amount of blonde chest hair, arms, flat stomach, to his-

"So, what brings you to Fangtasia on this balmy summer night?" Eric smirked down at them. _*****_

"Bill's been kidnapped Eric." Charlotte answered, which caused Eric to look down at her.

"And I think you did it." Sookie crossed her arms over her chest.

"I didn't. Any other theories?" Eric kept the smirk on his face.

"I'm still with this one, thank you very much. Where were you around 11 o'clock?" Sookie stared him down.

"Here, with Yvetta." Eric motioned to the woman behind him.

"Doing this?" Charlotte looked at the Yvetta and saw her legs had given out on her. "For the last 6 hours?"

Sookie looked at Eric like he was insane.

Eric smirked. "You seem surprised. How would you like for me to show you?" he purred. "Maybe we can have Yvetta leave and you take her place." He bent down close to Charlotte's lips. "How would you like that?"

Charlotte held her breath. She shivered a bit as he moved his body a bit closer to hers.

"Eric," Sookie caught his attention and Charlotte was so thankful. "Tell me where I can find Lorena. If you don't have him, she does."

"Solid theory." He stood straight again. "But consider the last run in with Miss. Krasiki, it is better if I dealt with her instead."

"How do we know you will do this, Eric?" Charlotte stepped closer to him, forgetting he was naked for a moment.

"Because if Bill was in fact kidnapped, by human or vampire, I am duty bound as sheriff of the area in which he resides in to find him." Eric's eyes racked over Charlotte's face then her chest. He placed a finger on her collar bone and started to run it down to her warm cleavage. "Though the offer of hot, sweaty, animalistic sex is on the table," he started to unbutton some of the top buttons, showing her white silk bra underneath. "How does that sound?"

"Sorry," Charlotte slapped his hand away, still trying to hide the anger and jealously that felt for Eric because of him and Yvetta. "I already made a deal with Pam. Just do your job and employee."

Sookie and Charlotte walked up the stairs when she stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot. You owe each of us 10,000 dollars."

They left the club as Pam watched their asses.

On their way home, their phones beeped, signaling they had a text.

Sookie pulled out the phone. "It's Lafayette. He says he's at the house with Tara. Something happened, and to come quick."

Charlotte hit the wheel. "Shit! Tell him we're on our way!"

They got to the house and saw Tara lying on the couch with Lafayette across from her holding a bottle of tequila.

Sookie ran over to Tara and held her hand as she cried.

Charlotte went over towards Lafayette. "What happened?" She sat down on the arm rest.

"Eggs is what happened, baby girl. Someone shot him." Lafayette played with the end of his do-rag.

"What?" Sookie gasped and turned to Lafayette. "Who?"

"Andy Bellefleur. Said Eggs came at him with a knife, confessing to the murdering them women and cutting out their hearts."

Tara shook her head. "The fuck he know any of that?"

Sookie tensed up remembering what she did for Eggs. "Oh, my God. Tara, he came to me earlier today, said he needed help remembering what Maryann made him do. So- So I helped him."

Tara ripped her hands from Sookie's. "You fucking did not!"

"I'm sorry." was all Sookie could say.

"You're sorry? You signed his death warrant and that's all you got? FUCK YOU!" Tata attacked Sookie, choking her.

Lafayette and Charlotte jumped to their feet and tore the fighting friends apart.

Lafayette held Tara near the wall as Charlotte helped Sookie up but held her back too. "We're on the same boat, Bill's gone too!"

"Sookie! Now's not the time to talk about Bill." Sookie stayed quiet when Charlotte snapped at her.

"What the hell's wrong with you? That's Sookie, your best friend in the whole fucking world." Lafayette yelled at Tara.

"He didn't need to know!" Tara ignored Lafayette screaming in her ear and tried to attack Sookie again.

"Get her out of here, Lafayette, please." Charlotte pleaded to Lafayette as she tried to hold Sookie back.

"I was just fucking leaving!" Tara broke free from her cousin's grasp and left the door.

Lafayette followed her. "Sorry."

The house was quiet… Charlotte didn't like it. She started to walk towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Sookie asked from the end of the stairs.

Charlotte stopped on the 5th step and turned her head to look at Sookie. "I'm going to my room. I've had enough of today with Bill's kidnapping, Tara, Eggs getting killed, I'm tired Sook." She sighed. "I'm going to knock out until I'm 30. Goodnight, Sook."

Once Charlotte reached her room, she threw herself onto her bed and frowned at the confusion and hurt.

* * *

Eric paced the basement with Pam as he talked on his Bluetooth to Mr. Rubin. "Do you remember our conversation?"

"Yes, of course." He answered.

Eric continued pacing. "I asked you to do one thing for me. Bring me Bill Compton. And you said 'done'. Why isn't it done, Mr. Rubin?"

"I already told you, sheriff. By the time we got to the restaurant, he was gone, and there was a cop car, and there was-"

"You failed me…" Eric took the ear piece and yelled into it. "HOW COULD YOU FAIL ME?"

"Eric." Pam's calm voice called behind him.

"Find him, Mr. Rubin. Or tomorrow's sunset will be your last." Eric growled.

"Eric." Pam called again.

"But sun up is in a couple minutes." Mr. Rubin replied pathetically.

"Then I recommend you find a day walker you can trust to look for him for you." Eric hung up and started to breath in and out angrily. "What?"

"You're losing it."

"How is that helpful, Pam?" Eric felt like tearing his hair out.

"You need to call the Queen."

Eric turned to Pam, still hot from anger. "The Queen is the last person I want finding out about this."

"You're not the only one whose fate hangs at the balance here." She sounded worried.

"And what do you think the Queen will do if I tell her I've lost the one vampire who could link her to the dealing of vampire blood?" Eric walked closer to Pam, showing his dominance. "And that I have no idea where he is?"

"And what do you think she's going to do if she finds out from somebody else?" her words were true. "Call the Queen." That didn't mean Eric was going to admit it to her.

"There are times I seek your council, Pam. Now is not one of those times." Eric walked away from her, leaving her back to her.

"Fine." Pam huffed annoyed. "I'm going to ground then."

Eric said nothing to her as she left. "Where are you Compton, better yet, who will protect your girls now?" he smirked, knowing this was the perfect time to strike.

Eric felt a small pang in his heart area but ignored it. Now was not the time to worry.

* * *

It was the night after Bill was missing.

Eric sat on his throne watching Yvetta dance around on her pole. He watched her movements, but something else caught his attention.

Eric used his speed to be in front of the Magister and the Queen. "You're Majesty." He bowed his head to the Queen. "Magister." Eric bowed his head to him too.

"Mr. Northman. I hadn't seen you since the Bill Compton trial." The Magister scanned Eric.

Eric plastered a fake smile. "Yes, well… it's been too long. May I ask what brings you to Fantasia?"

"We need to talk." The Queen looked around at the people. "You should probably close up."

"We could use my office." Eric motioned towards his office.

"It's bugged." The Queen smiled sweetly.

Eric paused. "How do you know this?"

"Because I'm the one who bugged it." Her smile became wider. "It's so I can know I can trust you."

The Queen walked passed Eric and started to tell everyone to leave, expect Yvetta.

The Magister said no, that where will be no humans. He wanted them both to be at full attention.

The Magister sat down on Eric's throne with the Queen next to him. "Trouble abounds in your fair state."

Eric frowned. "Tell me."

"It would seem your idyllic little home is competing to become the V capital of the world."

"Can you believe it?" Sophie-Anne gasped fakely. "I am so embarrassed. Naturally, I told the Magister that you were the only vampire in my kingdom that could be trusted with this."

Eric wanted to roll his eyes at the horrible acting. "Anything I could do to be of service."

"The blood is sacred." the Magister looked at Eric. "Wasting it on anything other than procreation is blasphemy."

"Madness." added the Queen.

"Desecration." Eric added after her.

"Have you noticed an uptick in users in your neck of the woods? Maybe even here in your club?" The Magister looked around.

"I haven't, no." Eric answered.

"See, that's surprising to me, as every other sheriff to whom I've spoken has. The amounts are so great, in fact, we can only assume a vampire is responsible." The Magister kept his eyes on Eric, waiting to see some error.

The Queen faked another gasp. "An act of self-loathing so shameful that whoever is responsible should fall on his own stake."\

Fucking. Bitch. "Respectfully, Magister, I'm not sure I follow your logic."

The Magister sighed. "If your average run of the mill drainers were behind this, it would stand to said reason said drainers would need vampires to drain. This would mean there would be missing vampires, and plenty of them. How many vampires have gone missing in your area?"

Eric knew this was coming… "None, Magister."

"So, now do you follow my logic?" The Magister mocked slowly.

"I do. And I will look into the matter." Eric wanted him out already, both of them.

"Good and I will expect results."

Eric nodded. "You will have them."

The Magister and the Queen stood up and Eric started to walk next to the Queen, who was behind the Magister.

"When we do find the vampire who's responsible, how will you punish him?" she asked.

"Or her." Eric added as he glared her way.

"And, will it be in public?" the Queen asked.

The Magister turned towards them. "Of course, one who is proven guilty of such a crime must be made an example of. This kind of moral anarchy cannot be allowed."

"Agreed." Eric bowed his head to him again.

"To a speedy resolution." The Magister turned to leave.

"The speedier the better." The Queen called out to him.

"Magister." Eric once again bowed his head as he left.

As soon as the Magister closed the door behind him, the Queen shivered. "Is it me, or is he really dull?"

Eric remembered he needed to tell her about Compton. "Your Highness."

"I mean, isn't moral anarchy kind of the point? I can't think of anything more depressing than living by the law forever." She continued on, ignoring Eric.

"Your Highness." Eric called to her even stronger now.

Eric finally caught her attention. "Yes?"

"Forgive me, but I don't feel the same sense of relief as you do."

She raised an elegant eyebrow. "You don't think he believed us?"

'_Not with that crappy act you pull out of your ass.'_ Eric thought. "Not entirely, no."

The Queen sighed. "Then I suggest you sell everything you have, as soon as possible."

"Excuse me?" Eric raised an eyebrow.

"The pigs at the IRS are breathing down my neck, and I need money. Now. Sell the blood at half price if you have to, I don't care what it takes, just move the product and cover our tracks." She ordered.

Eric tensed his jaw. "All due respect, Your Highness. I fear you're not considering all the angles."

Eric was suddenly pinned to the wall with the Queen pinning him. Their fangs were out as she held his face.

"All due respect, Mr. Northman, I'm due a lot more respect than that, and I'm sorry to compromise your manhood like this," she grabbed his crotch. "But hell have no fury like a vampire Queen broke. Move. The. Blood." She let go of him and retracted her fangs.

Eric growled at her and retracted hiss own. "There was something I couldn't tell you in front of the Magister. Bill Compton has gone missing. Kidnapped, perhaps."

"I don't care, move the blood." She said indifferently.

"He is the one vampire that knows of our arrangement. My side of it, at least."

"Then I don't even understand why we are even talking about him. Let him rot… I'll show myself out." She walked out of the club.

* * *

Sookie was on the phone downstairs talking to Isabel, asking for help in finding Bill.

Charlotte was walking down the stairs in a black cami and purple shorts as she heard someone knocking the door. "I got it!" She called to Sookie, who was walking her way from the kitchen. Charlotte moved the door curtain and saw Pam in all her pink glory.

"May I?"

Charlotte opened the door. "Come on in, Pam. You look good as always." Charlotte laughed as Pam pushed her hair away as she walked in.

"You know it, sweetheart." She looked around the place, which was still dirty. "Now why did you have to go and kill that Maenad? She was a terrific decorator."

"Any news about Bill?" Sookie asked as she put the phone down.

"Nope, just making my nightly rounds. And Eric wanted me to give you both this." She reached into her purse and pulled out two checks.

"Pam, this is too much. It's only supposed to be 10." Charlotte looked to Sookie. "Did you get the same?" Sookie nodded.

"We know, but Eric wanted to give you each a bonus," Pam gave a fake smile. "For going above and beyond."

"Well, tell him thanks, I guess."

"I'll tell him you sounded more appreciative than that, Sookie." She shivered.

"Pam? What was that?" Charlotte looked her over.

"It was Eric calling me. I should probably check in." she fake smiled again.

"He can call you?" Pam didn't answer Sookie's question and used her speed to leave the house.

Sookie looked over at Charlotte quickly. "Jessica!"

Charlotte groaned. "Not this again."

* * *

Sookie unlocked Bill's door and she and Charlotte were met with Jessica.

"You know, you might wanna start letting me know when you're gonna be swinging by. It'd be considered polite." Jessica snapped softly.

"Has Bill called you?" Sookie questioned her quickly.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "No. And I told you I would tell you if he did."

Charlotte stepped in. "Not that kind of call. We were just with Pam and she got all shivery, and then she told us that Eric had just called her and she had to go." She explained.

Jessica frowned. "She was shivering?"

"You ever felt anything like that?" Sookie asked.

Jessica ran a hand through her hair. "Last night. It came over me like a wave, and it made me feel sick too, just like that time I drank Kahlúa."

Sookie moved toward Jessica. "This isn't about under aged drinking. Bill is missing, and without your help, he might never come back."

Charlotte placed a hand on Sookie's shoulder to calm her somewhat. "Now, other than sick, what else did you feel?" she asked Jessica softly.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe- Maybe I felt a place."

Sookie jumped onto that information. "What place? Where?"

"I don't know."

Charlotte handed Jessica the keys. "Come on."

Jessica groaned as she took the keys. "But where are we going?"

"You gotta find that place." Sookie told her.

Charlotte scrunched her nose in disgust. "And what the hell is that smell?"

"A possum died under the house." Jessica lied quickly.

Sookie nodded and moved to the door. "Come on."

Jessica and Charlotte followed quickly.

* * *

"We're getting close, I think." Jessica mumbled as she drove. "I'm feeling nauseous, just like I got last night when Bill was—"

"Stop!" Sookie yelled as she grabbed Jessica's arm, making the teen step down on the brake hard. "That's Bill's car!" she pointed to a turned over car down a small slope by the road.

They all got out the car.

"I am a freak of fucking nature." Jessica muttered to herself.

Sookie bent down to check inside the car. "There's a body in here, but it's not Bill."

"Oh, Thank God." Charlotte sighed.

"Give me a hand!" Sookie called back to Jessica. Jessica rushed over and pulled the body from the car. "Check him for a wallet or phone, anything that might tell us who this fucker is."

Jessica searched him and sighed when she found nothing. "No wallet. No phone."

"Wait." Charlotte got closer to the man's neck. "What is that?"

Jessica scrunched her nose. "Ew."

"Okay, what is that?" Sookie wondered as they stared at the symbol branded into the man's neck.

Charlotte gave Jessica her cell to search as she checked to see if there was anything else they missed.

Sookie moved over to Jessica as the baby vamp searched. "Find it yet?"

Jessica raised her eyebrows when she did find the symbol. "Um, I found something that looks like it."

Charlotte heard and came over to see. "What's it say it is?"

"Well, it says it's got something to do with Operation Werewolf."

Sookie frowned. "Werewolf?"

That didn't sound good.

* * *

**Bill is missing, Charlotte saw Eric with Yvetta, Eric has a sneaky plan, and now they gotta deal with werewolfs.**

**Wonder how all of this is gonna play out.**


	29. Tears of Snow White

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**chibichibi98: **_That's what friends do, they tick you off sometimes but you love them lol._

**wabi-sabi1090: **_A lot of stuff is gonna go down this season, I can tell you that._

**Blood Mistress Misery: **_Here's a new chapter! Enjoy!_

**grapejuice101: **_Here's more!_

**SomebodyWhoCares: **_When his ego deflates lol._

**ff13: **_Charlotte is a stronger woman than I lol I would've looked. Sookie needs someone who can keep her in check sometimes because she is reckless._

**Ann4ever17: **_It is sad, but they need drama lol Eric needs to learn to not do those things because Charlotte is in his head._

**Beauty422: **_Sometimes? Lol more like almost all time. There are no breaks in her life right now lol._

**Sillygabby: **_With the stunt he pulled, Charlotte is gonna make sure of that. Eric would go ballistic if that happened lol. So far I still haven't seen season 6 since I'm busy writing almost all the time, but I'll try and figure it out._

**Anonymouscsifan: **_Oh, I have a better idea :) Charlotte is gonna make him pay for that._

**Marine76: **_people love the cruelty lol._

**Wolviegurl: **_Thanks._

**VampireElf: **_Thank you! It's alright, as long as you enjoyed the chapter. :)_

**Floyd in the Sky: **_Charlotte will think of something lol. That's Eric for you though._

* * *

"Eric, we found this symbol on a dead guy where we found Bill's car." Charlotte got a coaster and drew 3 tallies with another tally crossing from the top left to the bottom right. She handed it to him and he studied it. "We looked it up, it means Operation Werewolf."

"It's some secret Nazi commando force from world war II." Sookie added, who was sulking at the bar at the fact they didn't find Bill.

Eric looked from the coaster to Charlotte. "You found this branded on a dead man's neck?"

"Bill summoned Jessica there." Charlotte explained. "I think he was trying to show us who took him."

"Yeah, Nazi werewolves!" Jessica was excited at the fact of Nazi werewolves.

Charlotte ignored Jessica's comment. "That dead man had to be strong and fast enough to take Bill without alarming anyone. He has to be supernatural, and… I was hoping you could tell us more." Charlotte cleared her throat, she knew this was just stroking his massive ego.

He stayed silent as he looked back down at the coaster. "Never seen it before." He threw the coaster down. "Sorry." He said uncaring.

Charlotte narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do I get the feeling that you're blowing me off, Eric? I don't like that."

He stayed looking at Charlotte before he looked to Pam. "Lämna oss." (Leave us.)

Pam told Jessica they should go to the bathroom to look in the mirror.

They went to leave but Charlotte told them to wait. "Sookie? Sweetheart, please go with Pam and Jessica. I'll tell you if I find anything out." Sookie nodded and followed Pam and Jess to the restrooms. "Tell me what you know." She told Eric.

Eric smirked as he looked down at Charlotte. "I know that those shorts are my favorite thing you own." He purred. "Purple looks a lot better on you than red."

Charlotte blushed, but she remembered she was upset with him for the Yvetta thing. "Thank you, but you shouldn't be checking me out Eric. Remember Yvetta?" She smirked.

Eric looked blankly at her before he too smirked. "Jealous?" he walked closer to her, backing her up till the back of her knees hit the couch.

Charlotte fell onto the couch and Eric quickly moved on top of her. He moved her legs open until he was in between.

Charlotte tensed her jaw as he rubbed against her, but a small sigh slipped from her lips.

"Oh, you like that, hmm?" Eric put his head near her neck, and he took in a breath of her wonderful scent. "Du luktar så gott som du ser ut." (You smell as delicious as you look.)

"Eric." The memory of Eric and Yvetta ran through Charlotte's head, she was still hurt. She knew he was just using her. Eric didn't listen and started to kiss her neck up to her lips. His kisses were surprisingly soft. "Eric," kiss. "We need" kiss. "To STOP!" Purple lights came from her fingers and pushed Eric from on top of her.

Charlotte stood up and saw Eric had retracted his fangs and growling at the feel of pain from her light. She tensed up, scared for her life as he gave her a dark look, a look like he was going to tear her apart. A tear slid down her cheek from the fear.

Eric froze as he watched the tear move down her slightly reddened cheek. "Please, don't do that…" she went to wipe it away but he stopped her. He wiped it off instead. "That makes me feel disturbingly… human."

Charlotte took in a breath. "Sorry."

Eric looked at her face over then put his fangs away. "This is what I know about werewolves," he started as he ran his fingers over her collar bone, to a beauty mark on her neck. "There's a reason their existence has remained a myth to humans for thousands of years. They're territorial, vicious, and pathologically secretive."

"Now that seems familiar." Charlotte joked softly, as she was feeling better from the small fright he gave her.

Eric sat down next to her and ran his fingers over her collar bone, to the beauty mark on the front of her throat, and to her cheek. "And this is what I know about Sookie and you." he cleared his throat. "She's so blinded by her obsession with Bill, she's willing to running through the streets screaming 'werewolf bait.'. While you will be so worried she'll get hurt, you follow her, alerting whoever has him that we are onto them, or getting yourselves killed."

Charlotte narrowed her eyes at him. "You think we're that stupid, Eric?"

Eric grinned. "No, I think you're both human."

Charlotte rolled her eyes at his comment. "Eric, don't under estimate Sookie or I—"

Eric slammed his hands onto the back of the couch, making Charlotte jump and gasp. _*****_ "Don't under estimate yourself." He saw the look of fear once again and calmed down. He touched her cheek softly. "Your life is too valuable to throw away." _*****_ He pulled her closer to him, never letting her eyes wonder away from his. "Kyss mig, I know you want to. I even want you too, min älskling." (My darling).

Charlotte placed her hand on the skin of his chest that was shown from his tank top. "But what about Yvetta?"

"What about her?" Eric seemed to like her touching him as he purred and moved his thumb over her lips. "She means nothing."

Charlotte moved away quickly at his words. "Just like if I give myself over to you, I also will mean nothing?" Eric didn't say anything as he stared at her. "So I'm right." She sighed, she knew the answer before she even asked it. "Let's just get back to the werewolf thing, Eric."

Eric tensed his jaw at the fact she distanced herself. "Fine." He leaned back into the couch. "You have no connection in the Were community. They're not going to answer your questions because they don't even want you to know they even exist."

"Bill's out there somewhere, in danger." Charlotte pointed to the bathroom. "Have you seen Sookie? She can't go on in life like it's not happening. You know that she can't. When Godric went missing-"

"Bill Compton is no Godric!" Eric suddenly snapped at Charlotte

Charlotte paused. "But he means everything to her as he did to you." A faraway look entered Eric's eyes at her words. "You don't have to do it for Bill, Sookie, or me, just please do it for the right reasons." _*****_

Eric stayed silent, looking into her eyes as they saddened at the thought of her late friend.

"We risked our lives to help you find Godric, and I don't expect you to do the same for Bill, but at the very least, I hope you'll help us if you can." Charlotte sighed as she blinked the tears away and swallowed a soft sob. _*****_

The sound of a door opening tore Charlotte's eyes away from Eric. She looked behind me and saw Pam standing bored, and Jessica with a teary eyed Sookie.

"Charlotte? You got to get me home before dawn." Jessica looked towards Sookie.

"Alright." Charlotte wiped her face as she stood up. She grabbed Sookie's purse from the bar and the three of them left the bar.

Eric looked to the coaster, remembering how Charlotte's hands moved as she took it and drew on it. Then he remembered her words on her meaning nothing to him. He grew angry as he crushed the coaster in his hand. _*****_

Charlotte asked Jessica to sit up front so Sookie can lie down in the back. She dropped Jessica off at Bill's house and drove home, humming a tune softly.

The song reminded Sookie of her grandmother. "What's that song?" she whispered from her seat in the back.

"It's called Somewhere. Like it?"

"Yeah." Sookie hiccupped. "It sounds nice."

Charlotte frowned. "Do you want me to keep singing it?"

"Yes, please."

Charlotte started the first verse of the lullaby in a soft voice. "There's a place for us. Somewhere a place for us. Peace and quiet and open air. Wait for us, somewhere." She could hear Sookie humming along as best as she could. They were close to the house now. "There's a time for us, some day a time for us. Time together with time to spare. Time to look. Time to care. Someday. Somewhere."

Charlotte parked Sookie's car and turned it off, but they stayed in the car singing softly.

"We'll find a new way of living, we'll find a way of forgiving, somewhere. There's a place for us, a time and place for us. Hold my hand and we're halfway there. Hold my hand and I'll take you there. Somehow. Someday. Somewhere."

"I like that song, it's pretty." Sookie sat up when the song finished and saw the house. "We're home?"

Charlotte nodded. "Yup. Come on, we better get to bed."

Sookie agreed and they walked into the house.

Sookie went to the living room to look for her charger as Charlotte went to the kitchen, seeing some envelopes on the table from that morning.

As Charlotte was sorting through the mail, she hear creaking from behind her. Charlotte felt a body behind her and spun around, kneeing them in the groin.

The man groaned and tumbled back, grabbing his groin. "Oh God!" The man groaned out. She knew that voice… "My family junk!" Jason cried out as he fell into a ball.

Sookie came running in. "What happened?"

"Oh, Jason, I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you!" Charlotte went to his side and helped him up slowly.

"Jason, its 5 a.m. what are you doing eating my chicken in the dark?" Sookie put her old shotgun down.

"I couldn't sleep." Jason took a deep breath and stood a little straighter. "And, well, I just kept thinking about Gran would be doing handstands in her grave if she saw her… Egh." He paused, grabbing his junk again. "Her house like this. So I thought I'd come, clean up, and… then I got hungry." He took a bite from his chicken. "I thought you'd be will Bill." He pointed to Sookie.

Sookie started to tear up.

Jason looked to Charlotte, panicked. "What did I say?"

"We'll explain later, go hug your sister!" Charlotte pushed Jason to Sookie's arms, where she cried on her brother.

After the hug, the women explained to Jason what happened to Bill as they cleaned, the sunlight was shining outside.

Jason took in the story well until they said werewolf. "There's werewolves?"

"Yup." Sookie and Charlotte replied at the same time.

"Holy shit. Bigfoot? Is he real too?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. I guess it's possible." Sookie threw the paper towels she was using away as Charlotte cleaned the sink area.

"I don't think so, I think that's just a guy in a suit." Charlotte scrubbed a stain hard until it was gone.

Jason gasped excitedly. "Santa?"

"Jason, focus." Sookie scolded her brother.

"Awe, don't crush the poor lad's hope, Sookie." Charlotte laughed.

Jason scratched his head. "Yeah, sorry. Well, what can I do to help?"

"Nothing. Apparently, that's what we're supposed to do too, which is impossible for us." Charlotte started to clean the counters.

"Every sound I hear, every time a phone rings, a shadow in the corner of my eye, I think its Bill. I keep expecting him to come through the door and say, 'Sookeh'."

"Wow. That was really good." Charlotte commented Sookie.

"Thanks."

"Let me talk to Andy." Jason spoke up and made the women looked at him. "I won't tell him the werewolf part, but maybe there's something he can do to help."

"Andy? As in Andy Bellefleur?" Sookie asked slowly.

"Yeah, we went through some pretty intense shit together during the Maryann thing."

That caught Sookie's attention, "What kind of shit?"

"I don't know." Jason started to become nervous. "I don't remember half of it. And don't even think about reading my mind!" he pointed to Sookie. "I just want to put all that behind me."

"You heard about Eggs… I helped him remember things." Guilt was eating at Sookie. "That's why he went after Andy and got himself killed."

Jason looked away. "Yeah, that wasn't your fault, believe me."

Charlotte sighed. "Tell that to Tara." Jason looked her way confused. "She blames Sookie for Egg's death and attacked her."

"Maybe I deserved that." muttered Sookie.

"But you were just trying to help. It's the thought that counts. And, Tara's tough, she'll get through it." Jason pushed himself off from the counter. "I know what you ladies need, some sleep. Let me worry about Bill for a while."

"Thanks, sweet of you Jason." Charlotte patted his back after she took her gloves off.

He put his arms around the women. "It's just you and me, Sook."

"Hey!" Charlotte yelled as she hit his chest.

"And you too, Charlotte" Jason added and laughed when Charlotte shove him playfully as he lead them away from the kitchen. "Well, you're gonna marry Bill, then it's going to be me, you, Charlotte, and Bill."

* * *

Sookie and Charlotte went to sleep and awoke in the afternoon for our shift.

Sookie was drove to work, since Charlotte was too tired to drive her car. Charlotte was drinking a red bull, hoping that would give her energy for work.

Sookie parked her car near the back entrance.

They got out and Charlotte threw Sookie her keys, since she didn't bring her purse with her as they were rushing out the house. Sookie went to catch them but they fell onto the floor, she went to pick them up.

"Sorry, Sook!" Charlotte walked around the car and froze in front of Sookie when the tingle of thoughts entered their minds.

_'Grab'em, knock them out. Get back in time to watch Let's Make A Deal.'_ A gruff male voice spoke in their mind.

Charlotte turned around as she felt someone watching her.

There in the trees was a tall man, she looked to his neck and saw the werewolf marking that she drew for Eric.

"Morning Sook! Morning Kitty!" Terry yelled out to the women, making them jump as he walked their way. The scared look on their faces made his smile disappear. "Are you okay?"

The women looked back to see if the guy was still there but he wasn't. Charlotte let out a sigh of relief.

Sookie started walking towards where he was. "Did you just see a man here?" she asked Terry.

Charlotte followed her closely from behind as Terry followed them confused. "No, but usually when I see things other people don't, it's because I haven't taken my medication and I-"

Charlotte went to turn to Terry when Sookie dragged her with her into the trees. She looked behind her and saw Terry running towards them.

"Come on out you big coward! What have you done with Bill?" Sookie screamed to the trees.

"Sookie, this is too dangerous!" Charlotte ripped her arm away from Sookie's grasp.

Terry ran in front of the women, pushing them behind him to protect them, and signaled to stay quiet.

The women watched him as he bent to the floor and used the handle of his hammer to move some leaves away.

Charlotte looked at what he was looking at and saw a shoe print.

"Motorcycle boot, size 10." Terry started to follow the tracks but started to look around suddenly. "Now that's just weird."

"What?" Sookie asked.

"Tracks end here. It doesn't make a lick of sense unless he turned himself into a bird and flew away." Terry looked around confused.

Charlotte walked forward and saw a paw print. "Or a wolf."

"A panther or a coyote maybe, Kitty," Terry stood up and walked over to her. "But I ain't ever seen a wolf in these… parts…" He bent down and saw what she saw. "Until now."

"Hey!" They turned and saw Sookie holding up a pair a motorcycle boots. "Size 10."

* * *

The three of them went inside and in the kitchen of Merlotte's.

Sookie was currently going through the werewolf's clothing as Charlotte just punched herself and Sookie in and was tying an apron around her waist.

"Won't he come back looking for his clothes?" Terry asked worried.

"I bet he'll come back looking for more than that." mumbled Sookie.

"I'd feel a lot better if you let me call Andy." Terry started to fidget with his hands.

Charlotte tried to calm him down. "It's alright, Terry. We already got somebody on it. He's a sheriff and a vampire." Terry shot them disapproving looks.

"Terry, listen." Sookie took the attention off Charlotte. "You can't tell anyone about this. Okay? This guy is my one shot at finding Bill."

Terry sighed. "I'm not so good with secrets."

Charlotte patted his arm as Sookie spoke. "I think you're a lot better at things than you give yourself credit for."

Arlene burst through the door with a box, she was pissed. "I've been out there hollering for help for 10 minutes!"

Terry looked sorry. "I'm sorry, darling! I didn't hear you! Let me get that." He went to reach for the items in Arlene's arms.

Arlene walked passed him. "No! I can do it all by myself." She started to walk out. "Just like I do everything else."

Terry hit his face with his palm, and then leans on the table that the clothes were on. "Would you mind telling Arlene how I'm good at things, and all?"

"Sure. But if you want my advice, tell her yourself." Charlotte went to tell Sookie off for talking to Terry like that, but Sookie started talking again. "You hate to tell people how you feel about them. You never know what can happen. Come on Charlotte, we got to get working." Charlotte nodded and was about to leave with Sookie behind her when Terry stopped them.

"Hey, wait." Terry picked up a giant can of peas with a rag covering the top. He removed he rag and pulled out a handgun. He handed it to Sookie. "You know how to handle one of these?"

"I ain't that blonde." Sookie popped the chamber and checked for bullets. She closed it and put it in shorts front pocket. "Thanks Terry."

Terry looked at Charlotte. "Sorry, Kitty." He patted her head as he looked down at her big green eyes. "You don't look like the type of person to hold a gun."

Charlotte reached into the front of her shirt, underneath her bra and pulled out her Kahr P380, and showed it to him.

"Where did that come from?" Terry asked, shocked to see her holding a gun.

"Its attached to my bra, and it's easily hidden." Charlotte put it back in its hiding place.

"Since when have you had a gun?" Sookie pointed to where Charlotte's gun was at.

"I just bought it before the move thing. I thought I needed some protection after all the shit that keeps happening." Sookie understood as she nodded.

"Hey," Terry gave them puppy dog eyes. "I've always liked you two, and… I'd miss you if y'all got yourselves killed. Just so you know."

"That's so… sweet." Charlotte kissed his left cheek as Sookie kissed his right. "See you, Terry."

Sookie and Charlotte walked out.

* * *

Sookie and Charlotte sat in the living room, waiting to see if any werewolves would try to attack them again.

A creaking on the porch made the women rise up and moved to the door.

"Hello, min älskling." Eric's voice came from the other side of the door.

Charlotte sighed as she put her gun away and opened the door to see Eric staring down at her.

"They came for you."

"Just one. This morning." Charlotte told him.

"He took off before we could get anything out of him." Sookie explained. "That why you're here? Or do you know something about Bill?"

"I lied to you." Eric proceeded to tell the women how he knew the mark.

"So you and Godric were in the SS?" Eric looked at Sookie, who was standing in front of Eric and Charlotte, who was sitting on the swinging bench.

"We posed in whatever helped us with our search." He explained.

"So you were hunting the Nazi werewolves?" Charlotte asked as she played with a strand of her hair.

"The symbol is a runic. This, uh, pack dates back a lot farther than the Nazi party." Eric moved his hand slowly onto her thigh, making her shiver slightly.

"Wait, so they aren't Nazis?" Sookie crossed her arms.

Eric shook his head. "No, they're more than that. These are not ordinary werewolves. They're organized, well-funded, highly trained, and fueled by vampire blood."

Charlotte moved Eric hand away, so she could think straight. "Why didn't you tell me last night? Why lie to me?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"The real question is, why am I risking everything to tell you now?" Eric stared into her eyes, his blue eyes never looking away from her green eyes. "My loyalty is not to Bill. In fact, it would advantageous for me in numerous ways if he were never found. But…"

"But what?" Charlotte said softly.

Eric looked away from her eyes, feeling himself slowly fall into the forest if he continued to stare. "Now they're coming for Sookie, and since you are seen around her, they're coming after you too. And I owe you two."

"When you said you were risking everything to tell us, what did that mean?" Sookie spoke up, seeing the small moment Eric just had.

"The goal tonight was to keep both of you out of danger, not put you in more of it." Eric stood up and started to walk away.

"Hey! Eric! You can't just say something like that and leave." Sookie crossed her arms and sat down where he was sitting. Charlotte stood up when he did.

Eric walked to Charlotte. "Oh I'm not leaving. One of you is going to invite me in, so I can protect you." He smirked, walking forward, making her back hit the door. "Or have passionate primal sex with you that owe me. How about both?" His lips brushed against her ear. "Jag hungrar fortfarande för dig, min älskling." (I still hunger for you, my darling.)

Charlotte narrowed her eyes at him. "Fortsätt sedan till hunger för mig, för du kommer att svälta innan du har mig." (Then continue to hunger for me, for you will starve before you have me.)

He smirked. "Oh, I'll always hunger for you." He then placed a kiss on Charlotte's lips.

"Leave her alone, Eric!" Sookie's yelled snapped Charlotte out of kiss.

Eric moved away from Charlotte and started to bother Sookie. "To have and to hold. To love and to cherish, to blah blah blah till death do you part." He turned to Sookie. "It doesn't bother you that you'll be the only one doing the dying?"

Sookie rolled her eyes as Charlotte moved to stand by her, they still had their guns out. "I'm not going to talk about this with you."

"Okay," Eric grinned, showing his teeth. "So you both really rather be out here all night than invite me in?" he saw the gun in Charlotte's hand and frowned. "When did you get a gun?"

"After I moved in." Charlotte put her hair in a bun. "Got tired of being unprotected." Eric's frown deepened. "Back to what we were talking about. One minute you lie to me, and the next you expect us to trust you." she threw her hands up. "You do something generous and selfless, and follow that up with something nasty and downright cruel."

Eric's frown because a soft smirk until he froze and looked to the house. He pinned Charlotte softly to the door again. Sookie screamed Eric's name but he ignored him. "Invite me in."

"You can't just bully your way in-" Eric's fangs clicked out, making Sookie pause.

"Invite me in now, Charlotte." He growled her name.

"Charlotte, don't do it!" Sookie told her friend from behind Eric, but Charlotte couldn't see her over Eric's tall frame.

"Mr. Northman, would you please some in?" Eric let Charlotte go and entered the house.

Eric entered the house with his fangs ready and encountered a wolf.

The women ran in to see Eric give a war cry as the wolf jumped up to attack Eric when Sookie raised her gun and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Some more moments between Eric and Charlotte this chapter!**


	30. Lou Pine's

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**grapejuice101: **_There will be more!_

**Blood Mistress Misery: **_Glad I could make your day!_

**ff13: **_Thank you! Lol I'm just throwing all these curveballs at you guys and you can figure out what she is. I love Terry, he has to be one of my favorites._

**SomebodyWhoCares: **_Pfft, Eric learning to treat ladies right? That day will come soon lol._

**Beauty422: **_Damn right she's making him fight for it lol and she's having fun while doing it._

**NiNa5: **_Glad you did!_

**wabi-sabi1090: **_I would too if I was in her shoes lol. It's gonna get worse lol watch._

**Ann4ever17: **_There will be more moments as the time comes!_

**Defyreality: **_There's always gonna be errors, and the fact that I write these well into the start of dawn sometimes, I'm amazed they're even in English lol. Hence why Eric called himself Prince Charming lol._

**chibichibi98: **_Here's the update!_

**Marine76: **_Thank you, here's more!_

**Anonymouscsifan: **_Charlotte had to get him off somehow lol Oh, she's already doing her plan._

**Wolviegurl: **_Thank you, here's the new chapter!_

**Sillygabby: **_Eric is a stubborn ass lol and that stubbornness is 1000 years old. She has to stand her ground with him, if not, he'll step all over her. She used that against him, and he knew it, but it will get him thinking._

**ViolaPan: **_Thanks, I try to keep them an episode long, though some episode show more of the others than of Eric and Charlotte so they become short. I work on my stories so you guys can enjoy them and feel proud when you guys tell me how much you guys love them and Charlotte lol. It's worth the stress sometimes._

**VampireElf: **_Nah, doesn't sound stalkerish lol though worshiping me won't be good for moral support, I'm a boring person to worship or adore. Thank you! Here is the update!_

**Cupcakexo: **_Update!_

* * *

The women ran in to see Eric give a war cry as the wolf jumped up to attack Eric when Sookie raised her gun and pulled the trigger.

But the bullet hit Eric, who threw himself in the way at the last second.

"Eric!" Charlotte screamed.

_'Holy shit! V!' _a thought entered their minds.

_'Was that the wolf? We need to learn how to control this connect, Sook.'_ Charlotte told Sookie in her mind.

The wolf transformed into a naked man and went to attack Eric, who caught him by the throat. "Stay back! Don't shoot him! He knows."

"He knows what?" Sookie asked him as the women kept their guns aimed at the wolf.

"Who do you work for?" asked Eric as he held the fighting man by the neck.

"Give me a taste, fucker. Come on!" The man choked out.

"WHO SENT YOU?" yelled Eric as he tightened his grip.

The man started to choked. "I-I can't- I can't talk."

Eric let go of his neck but the man slapped his hand away, and attacked the blood coming from the bullet hole in Eric's chest.

Eric threw him off and the man was about to run away but Charlotte shot him in the leg, making him fall.

The man was going to try to leave the front door but Eric pinned him down. "For the last time… who is your master?"

'_Think you can mad-dog me, you fucking fanger? You got nothing on Jackson.' _"If I tell you, I'm as dead as you are. You might as well kill me now."

Eric moved his hair and saw the symbol. "As you wish." He bit down on the man's neck and tore the skin off, leaving a bleeding hole in his neck. The women watched horrified as blood got onto the rug. "Oh. I got your rug all wet, heh."

Eric rose to see Charlotte giving him a look for the mess. _*****_ He gave a small grin and she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Eric filled the hole with dirt. "Fresh graves are ideal for disposing of an unwanted body. The ground's already disturbed, so no one would think to dig again."

"So much for keeping him alive so we can question him." Sookie muttered as she watched.

"I was," Eric glared at her before continuing filling the grave. "That's what I was planning."

"But then you saw his brand." Charlotte cut in.

Eric looked at Charlotte and paused. "It brings back many memories. Unpleasant ones."

"If you'd given me a chance to listen to his thoughts—"

Eric interrupted Sookie. "You have no idea how dangerous werewolves are." He looked dangerous as well with blood on his mouth and chin. "You have no concept of how dangerous werewolves are. They're virtually silent. They have no fear of death. And when they've had a bit of our blood, their strength can be a challenge." He looked away. "Even for me."

"Thank you, Eric, for saving our lives. How's your bullet wound?" Charlotte asked as she saw the blood on his shirt.

Eric put the shovel down and walked towards Charlotte and Sookie. "Well, it would have healed a lot faster if you had—"

"Nope. I know it's going to hurt when you bite me, so no." Charlotte crossed her arms over her chest.

Eric touched her lips softly. "Maybe the next time Sookie shoots me." Eric walked over to the flower wheel and stuck it back into the ground.

_'What's with the chemistry I'm seeing?'_ Sookie's playful voice rang in Charlotte's head.

_'I honestly have no idea.'_ Charlotte lied. She knew what was happening from what Godric told her. _'He's starting to touch me more than usual.'_ Sookie grew silent in her mind.

"I'll walk you ladies home." Eric motioned to the pathway.

Eric walked them out of the cemetery.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Jackson? It's honestly the only thing I could make out in his head." Charlotte asked Eric, hoping he knew.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe it's someone he's working for." Sookie was trying to connect the dots as she rubbed her chin.

Eric looked down at Charlotte with a confused frown. "You read his thoughts? Why have I not heard of this before?"

Charlotte cursed mentally for the slip-up. "I can't read his thoughts. But with the connection I have with Sookie I am able to hear what she hears, though we don't know how to control it." She wasn't going to tell Eric anything that the necklaces can do, or that it was even the necklaces in the first place.

"Hmm." Eric hummed. "Jackson is where he lives. He had a Mississippi accent." When the women looked at him like he was crazy, he grinned. "Can't you people tell the difference?"

"Oh God, he's from Jackson? Do you think that's where Bill is? Eric! We have to go like, yesterday!" Sookie started to talk franticly.

"I can't." Eric told Sookie. "Not yet. The problems of the world don't revolve around your missing boyfriend, Sookie. You shouldn't go by yourselves, either. These werewolves are looking for both of you. You're no good to Bill or to me if you're both dead."

"How do you expect me to stay around and do nothing when we finally have a lead?" They made it to halfway to the house and Sookie was anxious to leave.

"It'll be morning by the time you get to Jackson. If you're planning on rescuing a vampire during daylight I have seriously overestimated your intelligence, Sookie." Eric smirked as Sookie marched into the house, angry at his words.

"Why did you do that for?" Charlotte asked Eric as they watched her leave.

"To get us alone." They walked up the steps until they got to the door. "Take the day to think it over."

"Fine, but you know Sookie. We're leaving tomorrow." Charlotte went to turn towards the door when a question popped in her head. "If we do end up in some sort of trouble, you'll feel it. Right?" Eric nodded. "How fast can you get to Mississippi?"

"Probably not fast enough. Stay out of trouble, Mrs. Griffin. Do us both a favor."

Charlotte walked over to him and grabbed his jacket. "Goodnight, Mr. Northman." She pulled him closer and kissed him with passion.

As soon as her lips pressed against his, all Eric heard as the hum purring in his mind like a content cat. He pulled her closer to his body.

Charlotte nibbled on his bottom lip and ran her fingers through his hair, making him growl at the back of his throat like a purr and his fangs to drop.

She ran the tip of her tongue over one of his fangs, then pulled away.

Eric gave a low whimper, and Charlotte smirked. Let's see if Yvetta can make him do that.

Charlotte walked away from a messy haired Eric that growled deep as he watched her walk away. "Sweet dreams." She whispered as she went through the door and locked it, the smile on her lips staying there until she went to sleep.

* * *

"Oh, my God, you have a brother?" Sookie asked Sam as they were in the back talking to him.

"News to me too." Sam laughed.

"What is your family like?" Charlotte fixed her white tank top and jeans as she sat on a table that had some boxes in it.

"Well, they're a lot more home with the folks here." Sam moved Charlotte off the table and they started walking towards near the bar.

"Speaking of which, did you hear about the…?" Sookie didn't want to say it out loud.

"Hm? Yeah. Jesus Christ. And Andy shot him?" Sam ran his hand through his hair.

"Some welcome back, huh?" Charlotte shrugged her shoulders.

"Thank God, this town doesn't have any bar options." Sam started to check the ketchup bottles. "So how long should I expect you two gone for this time?"

"Two, maybe three days at the most." Sookie answered.

"If we leave by four, we can be there by sundown." Charlotte explained.

Sam turned around and gave them a look.

"Sam, how do you expect me to stand around here and do nothing when Bill might be in Jackson? You know me."

Sam smiled. "I know you well enough not to argue. Do you need anyone to…?"

"If you really want to help, Sam, we're kind of leaving Jessica here on her own while we're gone." Charlotte shuffle her feet. "Do you think you could watch her while we're gone, so she doesn't do anything horrible?"

Sam chuckled. "How?"

"I don't know. Give her a job?" at the look of Sam's face, Charlotte laughed. _*****_

"We're just kidding." Sookie laughed. "Can you imagine? Arlene would freak!"

Sam smiled at them. "If you guys don't get back, she's taking BOTH of your jobs."

"We'll be fine." Sookie handed him her keys with her left hand and the ring sparkled, catching Sam's attention.

"Nice ring."

"Thanks."

Sensing the awkwardness, Charlotte spoke up. "Sookie, we better go." _'You know where we got to go.'_

They said goodbye to Sam and drove to the cemetery. They hid from sight as Tara ran towards Mike.

"Where is everyone?" Tara asked Mike.

"Just us. He didn't have any people as far as I could find. We didn't know who else to call."

"Well, I'm not… I'm not blaming you. It's just at a funeral you expect, you know, people. Loved ones." Tara looked around.

"Well, you're here." Spencer told her.

"If I'm the only one here, who paid for all of this?"

Sookie walked out first. "I did."

"Well, we both did." Charlotte walked out next to Sookie as they made their way towards Tara. _*****_

"I understand if you don't want me here, but I thought at the very least Eggs' deserved a real funeral." Sookie and Charlotte stopped a couple feet away from Tara.

"Nah," she waved them over. "Come on." They all hugged and stood near the casket. "The casket is nice. You guys didn't have to."

"A beautiful casket for a beautiful person." Charlotte commented.

Tara wiped her tears and squeezed them.

"I hoped this might help you." Sookie hugged her.

"It doesn't." mumbled Tara. "I know you mean well. You always have. There isn't anything anyone could do right now."

"At least you can have somewhere to go see him now." Charlotte offered her a smile.

"It may not seem like much, but I like having a place to go to when I want to see Gran. Every time I visit her, it hurts a little bit less." They started to cry together. "Would you come back home? It's okay if you're still angry with me. We're going to Jackson for a couple days, we got a lead on Bill. You could have the house all to yourself."

"Just no parties." Charlotte pointed at her.

Tara laughed at her joke. "Lafayette is making me so crazy, I want to eat the wall paper."

Sookie turned to Mike Spencer. "I think this is everybody."

They sat down as the priest started the funeral, holding onto Tara. "Friends, we have gathered to pay our final respects to Benedict Talley. Your presence here assures that his memory will not be forgotten, as Christ assures that his soul will not be forsaken. Let us pray that he will find eternal peace and comfort in the arms of our Lord."

* * *

"Damn blood." Charlotte scrubbed harder, hoping to get rid of the stain from the rug Eric killed the werewolf on. "Damn Eric."

Sookie was in the kitchen when a male's thoughts entered her mind. _'That must be her. Said raven haired and pretty. No wonder the girl's a magnet for trouble. Where's the other one?'_

"Charlotte! Behind you!" Sookie yelled from the kitchen.

Charlotte turned around at Sookie's voice and saw a tall man really close to her.

Charlotte screamed as she ran into the house, dropping the scrub brush.

The man grabbed her and held onto her. "Hey. Hold on. Hey."

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Charlotte went into her shirt and pulled out the gun, aiming it at him.

He looked at her surprised as he let her go. " I ain't trying to hurt you."

"Bullshit." Sookie spat. "You're a werewolf. I've had vampire blood. I'll kick your ass."

"Listen. Eric Northman is the one who sent me." He looked over to Sookie and saw she had a gun as well. "My name is Alcide Herveaux. I'm here to look after you two."

The women put their guns down and walked over to the dining table after a moment, making sure he was telling the truth.

Sookie made some tea. She poured 3 cups, giving one to Charlotte and Alcide. "The house is in no shape for guests, we know. It's a long story. We'll tell you about it in the car."

'_I hear you read minds. That true?'_ Alcide's voice thoughts entered their heads.

"Yes, it is." Sookie said as she sat down.

_'Son of a bitch!'_ he looked shocked.

"Hey! Language in this house!" Charlotte wiped her mouth with a napkin, hiding the smirk on her face.

Alcide looked more shocked. _'So we could have a whole conversation with me sitting here clamped shut?'_

"Well, it's kind of rude with just the three of us, but in a room full of strangers, it might come in handy." Sookie smiled as she slipped her tea.

Alcide still had his mouth open. "I'll keep that in mind."

Charlotte reached over and closed his mouth. "You'll choke on a fly with your mouth open like that." _'He's so warm…'_

"I'll keep that in mind…" Alcide nodded, taking in the scent of lavender and vanilla as Charlotte moved her hand away. "What I don't understand is, you've both had Eric Northman's blood and all, why can't he look after you little ladies himself?"

"It's not like that. I'm not his." said Sookie.

Alcide looked over at Charlotte.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow at Alcide. "What?"

"What about you?" he asked.

Charlotte took a sip of her tea and put the cup down. "I belong to no one." _'Damn look at those arms…'_

Sookie smirked as she sipped on her tea._ 'I can still hear you Char…'_

'_You got to admit, they're really nice.'_ Charlotte smiled to Alcide. "Anyways, how did you get all roped up in to taking us in to Jackson?" _*****_

"My old man, he's got a construction company in Caddo Parish. Came up a little short on a project." He brought the cup to his lips. "Went to Northman for a loan." The cup looked so small compared to his big hands.

"Wouldn't be my first choice." Sookie frowned, knowing Eric is a trickster.

"Yeah, well, you take what you can get." Alcide put the cup down. "The only reason I'm here is to get him out of debt. I don't do favors for vamps. Plus, I know the pack is sniffing around. You ain't going in without my help."

"Are your friends with them? We don't want to get you in trouble with them." Charlotte asked, not wanting to put more people in danger. _*****_

"I wouldn't call them 'friends' exactly." Alcide looked down. "My ex is… banging their leader."

Charlotte's eyes widen and her eyebrows rose. "Oh shit…" ***** Charlotte placed a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry."

Alcide didn't mind the soft touch. "That pack is a cancer to our kind. Weres have lived in Jackson for almost 200 years without a single human knowing it. Now these sons of bitches come to town, there's a crime streak a mile wide. Not to say the rest of us are above violence, but you shut the barn door behind you."

"One of them came after us last night, in here." Sookie motioned towards the entry way.

"Yeah, Northman mentioned that. Looks like a hell of a fight with how much blood she was trying to scrub off." Alcide nodded towards Charlotte. "You gonna be ready for more of that in Jackson?"

"The real question is if Jackson was ready for us, Alcide." Charlotte gave a small shrug. "We kind of bring trouble with us as we go." She picked up their cups, since they were done with them.

"They took someone I love from me. I don't know about any of y'all, but I was raised to fight back." Sookie thanked Charlotte softly as she took her cup.

"Great. Y'all get us all killed." Alcide joked.

"I'll pack light." Sookie smiled.

* * *

A car horn outside his house made Lafayette jump and open the door to check who the hell was honking like they owned the damn place.

Lafayette paused when he saw Eric Northman honking the honk.

Eric raised his hand as a wave and Lafayette cursed. "God- This motherfucker." He moved toward the car.

"Hello, sweetheart." Eric greeted Lafayette. He patted the passenger seat softly. "Hop in."

Lafayette did. "Listen. Listen, I moved what I could. I mean, even at half off, the shit is still expensive. I'm gonna need some more time."

"Relax." Eric cooed. "You'll ruin your new ride."

Lafayette frowned. "Huh?"

"Pam's been a bit harsh lately. She's under a lot of pressure." Eric explained. "I thought it would be a good time for a small gift to my, uh, top salesman."

Lafayette didn't trust him, for good reason. "What's the catch?"

"Well, you'll have to pay the insurance. I'm not an idiot." Eric rolled his eyes. "And I'm gonna have to sell you the car for $1 to avoid that pesky gift tax." He handed Lafayette the keys. "Mind you, it may look a little, uh, out of place parked outside of that strange plywood hut you live in." he motioned to Lafayette's house.

Lafayette shook his head. "No, I ain't taking on no more of your shit."

Eric leaned closer to Lafayette, making the man lean back. "You have great value, Lafayette. You're discreet, efficient, and you have a network of loyal customers with enormous disposable income. You could become quite wealthy if you wanted to."

"I don't need no more money."

"No?" Eric leaned back and sighed. "I never thought of you as lacking in ambition. But perhaps you're content with moth-eaten Afghans and secondhand furniture."

After a moment, Eric knew he had him.

"I'll think about it."

Eric hid a smirk. "Don't make me wait too long. You can owe me the dollar." Eric got out the car and vanished from Lafayette's area.

* * *

"Damnit. I knew should've worn a bra." Sookie grumbled to herself as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Makes it worse since you're wearing white." Charlotte laughed as Sookie glared her way.

Sookie wore a white ¾ long sleeve lace shirt over a white spaghetti strap shirt with a jean skirt and some wedges. She looked cute and innocent, the opposite of what they were going for, but it was Sookie.

Charlotte smooth over her strapless black dress with sparkly gold animal print that had a uniquely boned bodice with v-cut detail at front and some open toe stilettos. She wanted to blend in…. and look nice.

They made it to the place called Lou Pine's. When they went inside, the place looked like a biker bar with wolves and moon décor.

"Nice place." Charlotte commented.

"Yeah, it may not look like much, but Lou Pine's is the oldest were bar in Mississippi." said Alcide as they looked around.

"Alcide." Someone called his name. Alcide went over with the women following him. They shook hands. "Nice to see someone from the old pack."

"Well I figured the new wolves are drinking enough for all of us." joked Alcide.

The man's eyes turned to the women. "Who are the civilians?"

"They're cool, they're…. uh…. Friends."

The man looked them over again.

Sookie fidgeted. "Are we not dressed appropriately?" she ran her hands over her jean skirt.

"Y'all look like dinner." He commented.

"I'll keep an eye on them, Hollis." Alcide moved them passed Hollis and they went through another door. "We're going to have to split. If they see you with me, they ain't gonna talk."

"Are you sure? I can't do much except know when you're in danger, Sook. I can't do what you can." Charlotte told Sookie, worried for her safety.

Alcide looked at her lost. "What do you mean? Can't you read minds too?"

Charlotte shook her head. "No, I can't. The only reason I can hear your thoughts is because Sookie can. We have this weird connection, we can talk to each other through it, and I can hear what she is hearing if I focus on it or she leaves the doorway open."

"Then you stay with me." Alcide brought Charlotte closer to him. "So I can keep an eye on you."

"Where are you going to be?" Sookie asked as she looked up at him.

"With my guys." He looked down at Charlotte. "Pretend you're my lady, alright?"

Charlotte raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

He smirked. "Because if they don't think you're mine, they'll jump all over ya. Especially with the way you smell and look in that outfit." He placed a warm arm over her shoulder and Charlotte blushed. He moved closer to whisper to Sookie and Charlotte got a whiff of his smell, which smelt warm too, like cinnamon. "We'll be watching you. You make it quick, for your own sake."

They watched Sookie walk off towards a group of men.

_'Please be careful.'_ Charlotte thought to her as she and Alcide moved towards the bar.

"Alcide! Looks like you have a lady friend with you." Charlotte turned around from watching Sookie and saw 2 guys sitting at the bar. "My, she's a pretty one."

"Thank you." Charlotte shake their hands, keeping a polite smile on.

"What's a girl like you doing with Alcide?" the man on her left smirked as he checked her out.

Charlotte moved closer to Alcide as she hugged him from the side. "I'm Alcide's lady. Isn't that right?" She looked up at Alcide and saw him blush a little at the contact.

"That's right." He nodded.

"Prove it." said the man on the right.

"What?" Alcide and Charlotte said at the same time.

"I said prove it, this could all be an act." The guys smirked, thinking they got them.

"I don't thin-" Alcide started to say.

"Fine." Charlotte interrupted him. _'Might as well take out some of this sexual frustration, good thing he's hot.'_

Before Alcide could say anything else, Charlotte pulled him by the front of his shirt down to her level and kissed him.

His hands rubbed her sides as their lips moved in sync. Charlotte thought she even heard Alcide and his friends growl.

She ran her fingers through his hair, letting her nails scratch at the scalp lightly, but enough for it to feel good for him. Charlotte felt him move his large warm hands towards the back of her legs, about to lift her when a random voice screamed. "Get a room!"

They pulled apart, breathing fast and deep. _'Great, now I got more of it.'_

"Damn…" both men said as they stared at them, not expecting that little display. "That was nice."

"Um… want a drink?" Charlotte nodded at Alcide's question, since she was still breathing deep. "What do you want?"

"Um… a fat frog?" the bartender nodded as Alcide looked at her weird. "What?"

"A fat frog? What the hell is that? A beer please." Alcide said the last part to the bartender. The bartender gave him a beer before he started to make Charlotte's drink.

Charlotte laughed as they watched Sookie. "It has vodka, Bacardi, and Smirnoff ice. It's really good, tried it at my workplace once when my friend was trying to make drinks and fell in love with it."

Sookie started to flip her hair and bat her eyes as Alcide and Charlotte sipped their drinks. "Hey, boys. Oh, my God. I am so stupid." She chuckled, getting all the guys to look at her. "I left my wallet in the car, and I am parched." The guys started to surround her and Charlotte started to worry. "Would any of you guys mind buying a girl a Cosmo?"

"You here alone, crème puff?" when Sookie didn't answer, he spoke again. "Oh, you are stupid."

Sookie brushed him off. "Oh, I've been too much tougher places than this. Ever heard a place in Louisiana called Fangtasia?"

The man that called her a crème puff scrunched his nose. "You a fang banger?"

"There's nothing mean, or stronger than a vampire. What's not to like?" Sookie shrugged.

A man stood up and walked to Sookie. "You'll be surprised." _'If you knew we just kicked the shit out of one a couple nights ago, you'll be on your knees right quick.'_

Sookie placed her hand on his chest, and Charlotte knew what she was going to do, so she prepared herself for it. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

_Bill screamed in pain, with sliver chains wrapped around his neck and hands, the men taking him, with the man that Sookie is talking to are all laughing with blood around their mouths. Then the man spat some blood in another man's mouth._

"Let's talk about it in private." The guy said as he grabbed Sookie's wrist.

"Sure. Why not?" answered Sookie.

Everyone in that group cheered as the guy dragged Sookie to a back room that had a curtain for a door.

"Alcide." Charlotte looked up to him, and he could hear the worry in her voice.

"It's alright Darlin'. She'll be fine."

Charlotte wanted to believe him when she felt her necklace burning. "Alcide-"

Sookie screamed and they ran towards the room.

The guy was trying to remove Sookie's shirt and cover her mouth but Alcide grabbed the back of his jacket. "Hey, asshole!" the guy turned around as Alcide punched him.

The guy recovered fast and tackled Alcide to a wall near the door.

"Sookie! Are you alright?" Charlotte checked her over and saw she was fine. She looked back to see Alcide threw both of their bodies threw the curtain, bringing it down. They vanished from out sight and Charlotte returned to helping Sookie with her clothes and making sure she was alright.

The women heard yelling from the crowd.

"Hey. What the fuck you doing? Hit him. Get him. Yeah. Kick his ass. Yeah. Come on." The crowd cheered.

All of a sudden it stopped, and Hollis' voice broke the silence. "God damn! I'm going to run out of bats if he keeps this shit up!" Sookie and Charlotte peeked from the door and saw Alcide on the floor and the other guy knocked out on the floor in front of him. There were two guys on either side of Alcide. Hollis pointed the bat at them. "Now!"

The men dragged the man's body away as Hollis knelled down to Alcide. "Come on man, she ain't worth it."

Alcide looked to be in serious pain. "I don't even know her. Hell, I don't even know both of them."

"I mean Debbie."

Alcide looked at Hollis confused. "What about Debbie?"

Hollis took in his serious tone. "Aw, shit. Debbie is getting engaged to Coot."

Alcide let out a breath. "Come on, Hollis. Stop it."

Hollis shook his head. "The party is tomorrow night. Here. I'm sorry to be the one to break it to you." Hollis said to him in a tone that showed he really was sorry.

Alcide looked back at the women… and they frowned at what happened.

* * *

**Alcide! He's here and Charlotte notices the heat!**

**Charlotte used Eric's game against him, and won!**


	31. Day Dreams

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**chibichibi98: **_Damn right she did lol._

**Sillygabby: **_you are correct, yes. But it's not tied in to what Charlotte is, because if that was true, it would've happened a long time ago. It's tied in by the necklaces they both wear._

**Blood Mistress Misery: **_here's the update!_

**grapejuice101: **_Yes she did lol. Here it is!_

**Marine76: **_Love him too, but his choices in dating suck lol._

**ff13: **_Oh! Happy to hear that made it a great present lol. Oh, Eric is gonna flip. Lol Charlotte wouldn't say Eric because she's stubborn and doesn't want to give his ego more of a boost._

**wabi-sabi1090: **_Debbie fucked up and it's sad how he's so hung up on her._

**Ann4ever17: **_She kissed Alcide as a cover, because they needed to pretend they were dating or the other wolves would know something's up. I loved memory loss Eric, and he's super cute in this story when we get to it lol._

**Anonymouscsifan: **_Oh, Charlotte isn't done with her revenge, it's just the beginning lol._

**masquerade04: **_lol Jeez, you guys really wish she was in the show huh?_

**Ry PenDragon: **_I agree with you lol Eric does take the point. Read and see._

**Wolviegurl: **_Eric's gonna be like Hades in Hercules lol._

**VampireElf: **_Sorry, but this is always gonna be an Eric/Oc fanfic. She's Eric's heart singer (Which you guys will learn more about), so that means something. I write the answers to reviews in the beginning so you guys can read the answers to the questions you left me lol._

**Beauty422: **_Eric deserves it lol._

**ViolaPan: **_I try to keep it up so I don't lose you guys lol. And I know how bad you guys want to see how Eric and Charlotte end up._

* * *

Alcide hissed in pain as Charlotte helped to clean his shoulder that had a cut from the fight.

"I'm sorry." Charlotte told him.

He mumbled an 'its okay.' under his breath.

"Don't take it personally. The Were you were fighting had vampire blood in him. Bill's, in fact, so I know it's strong." Sookie said next to him, handing Charlotte first aid stuff so she could clean his wound. Sookie handed her some peroxide to disinfect the wound.

He growled. "Werewolves doing V? Goes against everything we stand for." He shook his head. "The rest of the pack into that shit?" he asked Sookie.

"The ones who took Bill, at least." Sookie took the bloody cotton ball away from Charlotte and gave her a new one.

"Like I need more reasons to hate them. Ow!" Alcide pulled away slightly when Charlotte pressed the cotton ball onto the wound.

"Sorry again." Charlotte gave him a small soft pat on his back, where he wasn't hurt. "Was Debbie the ex you were talking about? Back in Bon Temps?" she went right back to cleaning.

Alcide stayed silent for a moment. "My fiancée. She moved out a month ago."

"A month?" Sookie snorted. "And you still haven't got new furniture?"

Alcide sighed. "I don't have time for it."

"Do you ever hear from her?" Charlotte asked. She could kind of tell that Alcide was getting tired of their questions, but he answered them anyways.

"My sister, Janice, does. She runs a beauty parlor. Debbie still goes in to get her hair done up."

Once Charlotte was sure it was clean, she pressed a napkin to and put pressure onto it. Alcide tensed up and turned toward her, she smelled so damn good and warm. "I'm almost done." She told him.

A ring from Sookie's cell made everyone jump.

Sookie jumped off the bed to get it and raced toward it. She walked toward the window, a little bit away from Charlotte and Alcide. Charlotte sat down next to Alcide as they watched Sookie.

"Hello?" Sookie answered the phone, hopeful. "Hello? Bill?"

"Yes." Bill answered after a moment.

"Are you hurt? I know the werewolves have you." Sookie spoke quickly.

"Nobody has me." Bill's tone was blank. "I have left my life in Bon Temps. And I am leaving you."

Sookie's shoulders slumped down. "Shut the fuck up."

"Sookie."

"The last time I saw you, you asked me to marry you." Sookie whispered.

"You did us both a favor by not saying yes." Bill saw Lorena move behind him with a smile.

Sookie heard the tone in his voice, it wasn't normal. "You have to say that. Someone's listening."

"Lorena, actually, to whom I have just made love."

Lorena's voice suddenly came through the line. "Ca va, Sookie?"

Bill's voice returned. "We fucked like only two vampires can. I didn't hold back for fear of hurting her like I do with you." His heart broke as he spoke.

Sookie's eyebrows shot up after those words and she could no longer fight the tears. "Bill."

Bill cut her off. "Look at your life since I entered it. I've only caused you pain."

"That's not true!" Sookie choked back a sob.

"I am death. I will bring you only suffering. Our worlds are too different. Our natures too. We were doomed from the start." Bill could see Lorena grinning like a cat on the bed.

"I don't believe you." Sookie started to cry.

"Believe what you want. You are no longer of concern to me. Do not try to find me. I do not wish to be found."

Sookie stared shocked at her phone when he hung up.

She dropped her phone and threw herself into Charlotte's arms. She explained everything to them, how he had fucked Lorena, how he said he had turned her life upside down, and that he doesn't want to be found.

Alcide was kind enough to bring her some tissues to wipe her tears away.

"What does it mean, he doesn't want to be found?" Sookie wiped her nose and threw the tissue into a trash tin.

"I'm pretty sure it means he doesn't wanna see you anymore." Alcide replied as he walked around shirtless.

Sookie's eyes went wide. "That's not what he said!"

Charlotte rubbed her temples, this was a long night.

"Well, what do you think he said?" Alcide asked from the bathroom.

"I don't know what he said. I just know that isn't the man I love." Sookie wiped her nose with another tissue.

Alcide came back from the bathroom with some toilet paper, still shirtless, since Sookie used up all the tissues. He handed it to her. "Well, maybe the man you love never existed expect in your head."

Sookie looked at him shocked. "Is that supposed to be making me feel better?"

"All I know is that, no matter how much you know somebody, they can still turn around and kick you in the nut sack." Alcide sat down on the bed.

Sookie sniffled. "I don't have a nut sack and Bill…" she shook her head and her voice cracked. "He's risked everything for me." She started to cry again. "Our love is way bigger than him breaking up with me over the phone." She dabbed her eyes.

Alcide looked at her uncomfortably. "How many relationships you've been in?" then he hissed in pain when Charlotte hit his wound.

"Alcide!"

Sookie looked at him, still crying. "Why does that matter?"

"All I'm saying is, there's no nice way of getting out of these things." Alcide explained, while still rubbing his shoulder. "That hurt you know." He told Charlotte.

"You didn't have to make her cry some more!" Charlotte hugged Sookie closer to her as she cried some more.

Alcide sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He put his arm around Sookie and pulled her into his chest. "Come here." He pulled Charlotte into the hug too.

"Wow, you're so warm." mumbled Sookie.

"Really warm." Charlotte compared it to having a warm blanket around you when the house was cold.

"Sorry." mumbled Alcide in embarrassment.

"It's okay. I'm just not use to it." Sookie wiped her eyes again.

"I like it, it's a nice warm." Charlotte smiled.

Alcide shrugged his shoulders. "It's a Were thing. We run hot."

"I thought maybe you were coming down with the flu." Sookie sniffled again.

Alcide laughed and got up. "You ladies probably want some privacy."

"I'm gonna go wash my face. I'll be back." Sookie got up and went to the bathroom.

"Call me if anything. Okay, Sook?" Sookie looked back at Charlotte and nodded before closing the door. Charlotte turned back to Alcide "I'm sorry about Sookie. She cares a lot for Bill."

"I understand. Let me go put a shirt on, I'll be in the living room if you need me." Alcide left the room without looking at her.

Charlotte sighed and lay down on the bed.

"Charlotte? Are you still out there?" Sookie called out from the bathroom.

Charlotte quickly got up and walked to the door. "Yeah, what happened?"

"Can you get me my pajama and robe with some underwear? I'm gonna take a hot bath."

Charlotte got up and search through her bag. "I'm looking now. I'm also getting you something so you can relax. I was going to give it to you later, but you need it more now."

Charlotte placed her clothes down and got the natural sea sponge, and the healing home spa set that had was all-natural. It would help rejuvenate her body and allow her to create an in-home spa experience that she needs.

The soaps provide powerful antioxidants from mangosteen fruit and refreshing, calming lemongrass to help her mood. The salt scrub contains citrus sabai and mangosteen to moisturize the skin while uplifting the mind and balancing the body.

Finally, she can take a soak in cooling plai bath salts, which refuels your body with powerful antioxidants and soothes tired skin and aching joints.

Sookie needed this.

Charlotte knocked on the door and she told her friend to come in.

Charlotte put her clothes on the sink and showed her the sponge and home spa set.

"What is that?" Sookie was deep in the tub, water coming up to her chin, her hair in a high bun.

Charlotte lifted the sponge. "Well, this is a sponge. I thought you could-"

"You know that I meant, Char." The side of Sookie's lips twitched but she didn't fully smile.

Charlotte handed her the sponge and started to open the box. "It's a spa kit, it's really good. I used one of these after the Jake thing. Ivy makes these and she sent me one for when I needed a day to unwind." She pulled out the hand-carved bamboo tray first. She placed it on the metal tray that was attached to the tub. She then pulled out two ceramic pots that the bath salts and salt scrub go into, and placed it on the tray.

"You like lemongrass?" She asked Sookie, so she'd know which soap to give her.

Sookie nodded and Charlotte placed it next to the pots.

Charlotte emptied the salts and scrubs in different pots. She noticed Sookie watching her, while playing with the sponge. "I'm almost done, don't worry." She then placed the bamboo scoop in the bath salts and the palm-wood spoon in the salt scrub. "There, done!"

Charlotte got up to leave when Sookie stopped her. "Charlotte?"

Charlotte looked at Sookie. "Hm? Yes?"

"Thanks." Sookie was thankful her friend was here to help her.

Charlotte gave her a small smile. "What are friends for?" She closed the door and went through her bag, searching for a suitable pajama for herself.

After Sookie got out, Charlotte took a quick shower and the women shared the bed.

* * *

She was a vision.

Her silky black curls bounced back to place as she ran her brush through them. Her green eyes shined behind her eyelashes. Her skin glowed in contrast to the purple velvet and silk chiffon that gently draped over her body, with the finest French leavers lace decorated the pretty kimono.

Charlotte finished brushing her hair and put it into a low bun. She suddenly gasped, noticing Eric's figure floating at the window. She turned around from the vanity table she was sitting at and walked towards him. "You scared me half to death, Eric."

Eric could never get tired of hearing her talk, it was soft and welcoming.

Charlotte opened the window. "What are you doing out there?"

Eric smirked at her. "Waiting for you to invite me in." _'And ravish you till your throat is sore from screaming my name and your legs are jelly.'_

Charlotte tilted her head to the side as she took him in. "Can all vampires fly?"

"Can all humans sing?" Eric shot back.

She snorted softly. "Are you kidding? Have you ever heard Sookie singing in the shower? She can't carry a tune in a bucket with a lid on it."

Eric chuckled. "Seems you've been hanging around Sookie for too long, you're starting to steal her sayings."

"I'm not stealing, I'm borrowing." She countered, making them both laugh. "Come on in, before people start to panic when they look up here and see you floating at my window."

Eric entered and started to look around the room, it wasn't the best but it wasn't the worse. "So, how goes the search?"

She shrugged as she started to light some candles. "It's going fine. How are you?"

"With what?" Eric raised an eyebrow.

She blew out the small flame at the end of a small stick. _*****_ She took a step closer to Eric, putting a hand to his chest. _*****_ "With me not being around you. I know you miss me." She put her head in the crook of Eric's neck. "I love how you smell like the ocean in winter." Her lips smiled, making Eric want to just claim them.

What she had said caught his attention. "That's not possible…"

Charlotte smirked. "You played by the North Sea as a child."

"Yes." Eric was shocked, how did she know that? "How did you…"

Charlotte slowly took off Eric's leather jacket. She shushed him softly. "Don't think, my love. Just undress, please?" she purred.

"But how did you know?" Eric asked breathless, her warm hands were tugging on his hair softly, just how he liked it.

She went on her tippy toes, her lips so close to his. "I'm magic." She pressed her lips against his, making him moan lightly from the warmth and softness of her lips.

Eric quickly ran his hands through her recently brushed hair, making it loose from the bun and messy as they made out.

She surprised him when she threw him onto the bed but Eric stayed where he was, watching her.

Charlotte removed her robe and Eric couldn't help but stare.

Eric's eyes traveled from her creamy long legs to a naughty, low slung ouvert created using luxurious French floral all over lace and black satin bindings, to her flat stomach, a full cup plunge bra that had the same floral design as her underwear, and was finished off with black satin. Finally his eyes made it to her eyes, and Eric could see the hunger in her eyes reflected his.

She saw that he was finished looking at her body, she placed a leg inside his open ones and leaned over his body, then sat on his hips.

Charlotte leaned forward, her hair all over as she stared down at him. _*****_

Eric grabbed the back of her neck, making her moan. "Eric."

Eric groaned as she started to grind her hips against his crotch. "Fuck."

"You want more?" Charlotte moaned as she looked down at him.

"Huh?" Eric asked as he touched her body, not hearing her right.

Her voice changed. "You want more?"

Eric was kicked out of his daydream to see his current fuck/dancer trying to seduce him by dancing on the pole in front of his chair.

Yvetta looked at Eric confused as she continued dancing on the pole. "Or I boring you?"

Eric took in his surroundings. He was no longer in the hotel room with Charlotte, but instead at his club with Yvetta trying to seduce him.

Eric waved her off. "That is all."

She gave Eric a face and stormed off the stage in her net shirt and platform heels.

Eric sat in silence for about a minute until she abruptly stood from his chair and rushed off, making Pam watch him leave the room.

When the hell was she coming back?

* * *

Charlotte heard whistling from Alcide's small kitchen and got up, still in a groggy state.

"Morning." Charlotte yawned as the smell of frying steak hit her nose.

"Morning. How's your friend?" Alcide said as he flipped the steak over so the other side could cook evenly.

Charlotte walked towards the table, which had a pitcher of orange juice ready. She took a glass and filled it half way, drinking it all. "She's still sleeping. I'm letting her sleep in." She re-filled her cup. "She talked to our friend last night over the phone. I couldn't hear what she was talking about, but she seemed a little calmer when she got to bed." She sat down and not a second later, Sookie walked in all clean and refreshed. Charlotte doesn't know how she does it.

"So, when do you want to go back?" Alcide asked, but when he got a confused look from Sookie he continued. "Bon Temps?" Sookie threw him a look and walked towards where Charlotte was. "Since you're not looking for that asshole anymore."

"Oh, I still plan on finding him. Thank you." Sookie thanked Charlotte as she handed her another cup of orange juice.

Alcide scoffed. "Okay, doormat."

Sookie turned around quickly, almost spilling her juice. "I am not a doormat!" Charlotte quickly took the cup away for Alcide's safety. "I just want him to say it to my face."

"What? He didn't hurt you enough?" Alcide threw at her.

"I think he's in trouble. Maybe I'm wrong, but if he looks me in the eye and tell me it's over, then I'll leave him here to rot." Sookie reasoned.

"You need closure? Just let it go." Alcide continued to cook.

Sookie crossed her arms. "Says the man who's cooking breakfast in a Wok because he's too sad to buy a new frying pan." When Alcide didn't say anything she continued. "I need more information. Take me- us to that engagement party!"

"No fucking way!" Alcide snapped, making Charlotte stand up. He walked over to the plates, getting one and placing his stake on the plate. "I already paid my debt to Eric Northman."

"You're still upset about Debbie. But seeing her with those creeps might help you get over her!"

Alcide tensed up and lowered his voice. "Are you insane?"

Chalrotte stepped between the two. "Whoa now, no need to question sanity now."

Alcide relaxed a bit. "If we show up after what happened last night, that's just asking for us to get our asses kicked." He threw the spatula into the sink, making the women jump by the sound. "Go if you gotta, don't put your shit on me." He said pointing to Sookie before taking his plate and leaving the room.

Charlotte turned to Sookie. "I know you got a plan, spill it."

Sookie smirked.

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Sookie called out to Charlotte as the woman washed the dirty dishes they used. She opened the door to see a blonde woman standing there. "You must be Janice."

"And you're Sookie Stackhouse or Charlotte Griffin?" Janice asked, unsure who Sookie was.

"Is it Janice, Sook?" Charlotte asked as she turned the corner, drying her hands.

The woman at the door looked at them and then up to the ceiling. "Thank you, Jesus!"

"Um…" Charlotte shared a look with Sookie as they stood side by side.

Janice hugged the women. "I'd settle for a two bit hooker to get my brother's mind off that bitch Debbie Pelt, but y'all are just cute!"

"Thank you!" Sookie smiled cheeky.

"And so sweet! Y'all are just what he needs." Janice brought in her bags and walked by them.

_'Sook?'_ Sookie looked at Charlotte as she heard her thoughts. _'Does she think we're both having sex with Alcide?'_

Sookie looked at Charlotte shocked before they burst into laughter. They walked over to the kitchen table, where Janice was unloading a makeup case.

"We're so glad you came over. Do you want something? I can make you something." Charlotte pointed to the kitchen.

Janice motioned for the women to sit down. "When y'all called, I was checking my horoscope. Do you know what it said? Things are looking up for somebody close to you. Nailed it!"

"Don't get too excited, Alcide and I are just working together. But Charlotte and Alcide shared a spicy kiss at the bar." Sookie smirked.

"Sookie!" Charlotte glared at her friend. "We had to keep up the lie that I was his girl." She told Janice. "He told his friends I was and we needed to keep up the act."

Sookie laughed. "It's true though. And I've noticed the way he looks at you, like a lost puppy dog." She turned to Janice. "It's the cutest thing!"

Janice squealed and jumped a little then cleared her throat. "Sorry about that, got excited. So, none of you look like you work in construction to me."

Charlotte shook her head "No, someone we know has gone missing and Alcide has… inside information on who has him."

Janice gave them a look.

Sookie sat up. "I called you because we need to get into Lou Pines without standing out."

"To look the part? Well that is my specialty." Janice smiled before going around the table and in front of them. "How deep do you want to go?"

"I want to look like I can kick some serious ass!"

"Which we can." Charlotte added.

Janice turned around. "Alright, let's pick out some temporary tattoos." she looked over a book and then to Charlotte. "Is there any chance for you and my baby brother?"

Charlotte shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not really looking and he's still hung up on his ex. Finding about her engagement party tonight did not help either."

Janice snorted as she placed the book in between Sookie and Charlotte. "Yeah, sure, engagement party."

"Pardon?" asked Sookie.

Janice seemed to realize she slipped and tried to fix it. "No, you're right, engagement party."

Charlotte looked to Sookie. _'Sookie.'_

_'Already on it.'_

Janice voice entered their thoughts. _'That dumb bitch Debbie is actually going to get herself initiated into that nasty pack of freaks.'_ "So, how did you guys come about the news?"

"Uh, Hollis told us last night at Lou Pines." Charlotte told her.

What she said got a reaction from Janice, but Janice didn't show it on her face. _'Fucking Hollis and his big mouth. I hope he didn't say anything about her being hooked on V.'_

Oh crap…

"But if Alcide still loves Debbie, don't you think he should go and talk her out of it?" Sookie asked as Janice was trying to see which temporary tattoo would work for her.

"No, he should not!" snapped Janice. "My physic told him point blank if he stayed with her, he would get himself killed. Did he listen? No. She ended up dumping his ass."

"Why did he stay with her for so long?" Charlotte asked as she looked at the tattoo book.

"She was his first love, he never felt anyone so alive, all that shit." Janice explained dully. Charlotte quickly looked at Sookie and saw the look on her face. She was taking Janice's words to heart. "But how many bullets are you gonna take for somebody? How many bad things gotta happen to you and the ones you love before you realize 'feeling alive' ain't enough?" Janice went right back to putting the tattoo on Sookie's back. "I'm just glad he made it out alive."

_'Sook?'_ Charlotte reached for Sookie's hand as tears sprang up in her eyes.

Sookie blinked then away quickly as Janice turned around. _'I'm fine.'_

* * *

"Wow…" was all Alcide said as he saw the women with a new frying pan in his hand.

The women didn't look like themselves anymore.

Sookie was sporting a black bob wig, lace up patterned leather halter top that showed a lot of skin, black leather pants, fingerless black lace gloves that went up to her wrist, dangly earrings that had pieces of soft leather dangling from it, fake tattoos on each shoulder, the hip area, and upper back, black Smokey eye shadow with gold glitter mixed into it, red lipstick, and black boots that ended at her ankle.

Charlotte had blonde bob that stopped at her collar, a leather corset with shoulder straps that made the corset support, life, and enhance her chest, and had a zipper in the front, leather skinny pants, black leather lace up boots that ended under her knees, black feather earrings, fake tattoos of small black angel wings on her upper back, smokey eye shadow done with a warm red with a metallic finish with black eyeliner giving her cat eyes, and finished with a deep ruby-red lip-gloss that had crimson glitter.

Alcide picked his jaw up. "I guess my sister took to y'all."

Sookie stepped forward quickly. "Debbie is getting initiated into Coot's pack and she's addicted to V."

"Shut the fucking door." Alcide said shocked. "Debbie's a blood-head? How'd you find out?"

"We were poking around in Janice's head. Janice didn't want to tell you because she was trying to protect you." Charlotte explained to Alcide.

He threw the pan down onto the table. "Why didn't you let her?"

"Because, of all the things you went through, you still care about Debbie, no matter what she did to you." Charlotte started.

Sookie continued for her. "And we thought you might want to know if she was in danger."

Alcide grabbed his hair and yelled. "She's gonna let those fucking mongrels brand her! V is the only reason. It's gotta be!"

"Of course it is." Sookie frowned. "Maybe it's not too late to get through to her. Stop her from ruining her life."

"FUCK!" Alcide punched a wall, making something glass drop and both of the women jump out of their skins.

"Does that mean you're coming with us?" Alcide gave Sookie a look.

Charlotte cut in. "Sookie and I probably won't get in otherwise." Alcide kept staring at them. "Please?"

"Fine! We're gonna have to go in separate though. Might be able to fool someone with that get-up. I'm just going to get my ass beat, again." Alcide then walked away from them.

* * *

Eric felt pain, but it wasn't from either Sookie or Charlotte. He ran using his vampire speed and picked up the oldest man kicking Lafayette, hanging him in the air by his throat, choking him.

"Get your fucking hands off me, dead man!" the redneck yelled as he thrashed around.

Eric replied calmly. "Take the deal."

"You have to kill me first." He glared at Eric.

"No, I think I'll kill all your brother-cousins first. How's that sound Lafayette?" Eric looked to Lafayette.

Lafayette looked around unsure. "Oh, that… that sounds good."

Eric clicked my fangs out as started to slowly crush the man's throat. "Excellent."

"Uhh!" grunted the man. "We'll sell. Aah! Just let me fucking go."

Eric let him go and his head made a dent on the side of the car. "And that's called closing the deal." Eric started to whistle to Lafayette as he walked around the man's body. "Let's go, RuPaul." He called to Lafayette, who scared the rest of the hill-billies away.

As they drove away, Eric started to talk to Lafayette. "Well, I have to say I'm a little disappointed, Lafayette. I pegged you as a professional, but clearly, you lack the necessary artistry."

"Bossman, have you seen this face?" he pointed to his face. "It ain't nothing but art."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Well, you walk into every situation all flash and fire. You expect them to adapt to you. That's not salesmanship. It's ego." His cell phone rang. "What?" Eric said into the phone.

Pam's voice rang through. "We're being raided."

"Och? Ring American Vampire League, de ska få sina advokater på det. Jag är upptagen." (So? Call the American Vampire League, they'll get their lawyers on it. I'm busy.)

"Det är inte polisen ... det är Magister." (It's not the police... it's the Magister.) Eric could hear the worry in her voice, something that isn't normal with her.

" Jag kommer dit nu." (I'm coming there now.)

"Var inte dum. lämna medan du fortfarande kan. De letar efter V, Eric." Pam was becoming more worried. "Drottningen ställa dig upp." (Don't be stupid. leave while you still can. They're looking for the V, Eric. The Queen set you up.) Eric heard a door up on her side of the phone and she hung up. Then he felt her fear.

Lafayette continued to talk to Eric. "I know I ain't got fangs, and I know I can't talk whatever language you talking, but I can move your shit."

Eric lowered the window down and flew out the window without him knowing. He rushed towards his bar.

* * *

Charlotte don't know how people breathe in these things. She wanted nothing more than to get out of these leather pants.

Charlotte stayed near Sookie, which was close to the bar.

Alcide stayed on the other side of the place, but keeping an eye on the women.

_'It's a private party. Hollis isn't here.'_ Alcide reported. _'We're on our own.'_

Sookie went over to the bar where Charlotte was at and they looked around. Sookie went to move away when a guy, the same guy that almost raped her, grabbed her arm, pulling her back. He gave them each a glass.

"Shoot it." He said, pointing to a shot glass that had some brown liquid, most likely whiskey.

"No thanks." Sookie told the man as Charlotte picked up her shot glass.

The man shot her a look. Like he almost recognized her. _'She looks familiar. Did I bang her?'_

Sookie quickly changed her mind. "I mean, fuck yeah!"

They cheered with the group and shot back the glass, almost choking on it.

He placed another 2 down in front of them. "Again."

They repeated it, this time, it burned their throats. Sookie let out a big 'Whoop'.

"One more." said the guy, placing another glass in front of them. "Third time's the charm."

The women went to reach for it but he stopped them. "Wait! Let's make this more interesting." He grinned at them. "After the shot, y'all gotta kiss."

The crowd cheered.

_'We never speak of this.'_ Charlotte heard Sookie in her head.

_'Deal.'_

The crowd started chanting 'go'.

Charlotte shot back the glass and turned, kissing Sookie as the crowd cheered again. When they separated, they saw a pissed red head glaring at them.

"Who the fuck are you two?" she asked slowly.

Alcide came up behind her. "They're with me, Debbie."

Debbie spun around quick and looked at Alcide shocked, then she started to chuckle. "You thought this knight on a white horse shit would work? With me?" she pointed to herself.

"What have you done to yourself?" Alcide looked Debbie over.

"I finally got free of you." Debbie spat. "And I've never been happier in my life."

"I still care about you." Alcide blurted out. "If you go through with this, the pack will never let you back in."

"I don't need your pussy pack!" she screamed at Alcide. "And I was fucking Coot when I was still with you!"

"This isn't about us." Alcide took a step closer.

"Like hell. You came here and brought these skanks, just to make me jealous." Debbie smirked at the women.

"Skanks?" Chalrotte spat. "Coming from a brasser (Prostitute) like yourself, that's just fucking funny." She glared at Debbie and smirked as she saw Debbie was confused at what she called her.

"Charlotte!" Alcide warned.

Debbie laughed. "I don't know what you called me bitch, but I know you did not just say that to me at my own fucking party."

Charlotte was moved away from Debbie and Sookie stepped in front of her. "Alcide came here despite every good reason not to, because he believes the woman he fell in love with in still lives inside you somewhere. He's willing to risk his life to make sure you hold onto her, even if he doesn't get to."

Debbie's face changed to sadness as she turned to Alcide.

"It ain't too late." cooed Alcide. "We can get out of here right now."

Before Debbie could answer, a man came and wrapped his arm around Debbie and looked at Alcide. "What the fuck is this?"

"It's just a conversation, Coot." Alcide told Coot.

"Well, she's all done with you, Herveaux. She went and found herself a real wolf." Debbie and Coot chuckled. "Come on. Let's do this shit!" growls came from both of them.

"Leave him alone, Coot." Debbie tried to move Coot away from Alcide. "Let him stay."

"No way in hell." answered Coot.

"He needs to see this. He ain't ever gonna let us be baby, until he understands I'm with you for good." Then Debbie and Coot started to make out. Debbie licked Coot's face, making him remember something, which we saw.

_He was ripping a piece of Bill and drinking his blood._

Coot and Debbie stopped making out and Coot agreed to let them stay. They walked away as a group picked Debbie up and tore off her skirt. She crowd surfed in only a bikini top and her underwear.

"Coot." Sookie whispered to Charlotte and Alcide. "He's one of the ones who took Bill."

They turned our attention back to Debbie, who was still crowd surfing. Once she got to the small stage, they set her down and an older man came out with a fur mat.

"Who is that?" Charlotte asked Alcide as they kept their eyes on the stage.

"Russell Edgington." Alcide yelled so they could hear him over the noise. "He's a rich antiques dealer here."

Russell placed the fur over Debbie and made her go on her knees. He then shushed the people down. He took a deep breath. "Jetzt ... sollst du trinken ... die dunklen Wein ... unserer Vorfahren." (Now... shall you drink... the dark wine... of our ancestors.) He then pulled his sleeve back, and the familiar click of fangs came down.

"Holy shit, he's a vampire." Charlotte's jaw dropped.

"What's a vamp doing in a Were den?" Sookie asked.

"The more important question is why are they submitting to this fanger?" Alcide asked.

They turned their eyes back to see Russell bite into his wrist and placed it over a tray holding two rows of shot glasses that one guy was holding and the same amount that the man behind him was holding.

"He's their supplier." Charlotte said in a low voice.

"Holy shit." Alcide said slowly as that information sunk in.

Debbie was staring hungrily at the blood, and Russell noticed. "Awe, not tonight, pumpkin." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a handkerchief. "Otherwise, your brand won't last." He clicked his fangs back and wiped his mouth.

He placed the handkerchief back into his jacket. "Tonight," he called to everyone. Charlotte saw the tray of shot glasses past by them and scrunched her nose. "You continue the grand tradition in expanding our pack. My contribution is but a small token of gratitude for our collaboration throughout the ages."

Everyone cheered, except them three.

"The ages?" asked Sookie.

Russell held his arm out as everyone held their glasses up. "Drink." Everyone shot it back and Charlotte saw some people start shaking and smiling. "Now, I leave you amongst your own to celebrate." he walked away and everyone started to growl and go crazy.

Two men held Debbie's shoulder as Coot held up a burning red hot brander, with the symbol that was on the dead guy that the women found days ago.

Coot put his hand on Debbie's back and placed the hot poker on her back.

Debbie screamed bloody murder that made the women and Alcide cringe and look away.

Alcide hissed. "Debbie, you dumb bitch." Everyone cheered. "Shit's so fucking wrong!"

Charlotte looked back at Debbie to see her about to cry and on the ground. Coot was behind her, taking his shirt off, and howled. Then he unbuttoned his pants, and turned into a wolf.

Wolf-coot started to lick Debbie's brand and climb on top of a big speaker. Everyone's eyes were on him. He howled and the energy in the room started to go crazy, as did the other people.

"What the hell is going on?" Charlotte yelled as she saw people turn into wolves. "What's happening?" She saw Sookie looking around frantic as well. "Sook!"

Sookie turned to Charlotte and grabbed onto her arm as they looked at the chaos around them.

They saw Alcide in front of them. "Are they all shifting?" Sookie asked Alcide, who still had his back to them.

"Get. Out." They barely heard Alcide over the howls and grunts. He turned to them with his eyes glowing orange. He was growling at them. "Run." When he saw they weren't moving, he literally barked at them. "Run!"

The women got scared and ran out the club.

* * *

Eric felt the fear from both Charlotte and Sookie, and the pain from his child.

Eric used his vampire speed to enter the basement, to find Pam tied to the poles. "Let her go! I am who you want!" The Magister peeked out from the front of Pam and smirked at him. "But I have been framed."

The Magister kept the smirk on his face. "Oh, you've got the wrong man, my dog ate my homework, I saw Goodie Osburn with the devil." His face fell into a blank look. "Excuses is one thing I can assure you do not get better with age." He turned to the man behind him, who was holding a smaller cooler with vials of blood in them. "Do you deny that the blood was being sold in your area?"

"Not on my orders." Eric replied coldly.

"Then on whose?" The Magister looked at Pam, and Eric could feel the fear through their bond. "Your queen's?"

Eric didn't respond. He told the other two men holding the poles to turn Pam around until she was behind the Magister.

"What will it be, sheriff? Desecration of the blood or treason against your region?" The Magister turned his head back to Pam. "Both of which are dire of crimes." He lifted his cane and ran the sliver end in the valley of Pam's chest, making her scream.

Eric took a step closer. He couldn't help her…

"It was Bill Compton!" yelled Pam, thinking quickly so Eric couldn't get into trouble and she didn't have to deal with the silver cane again. Such a smart girl.

Pam looked up at Eric and he nodded, showing her he understood her plan.

"It's true. He's gone missing." The Magister turned quickly at those words. "You've seen how he solely betrays our kind for personal gain. I believe he is behind this." The Magister looked at Pam, who nodded along. "And I'm gathering up evidence to bring him to you. Now let me finish my work, Sir."

The Magister moved towards Pamela. "They say the loss of a child is the deepest of all despair." Pamela look at Eric scared. "Two days, Mr. Northman. Or she dies." He removed the sliver tip of his cane with a leather glove. Under the tip was a sharpened tip. "A true death."

Eric stared him down until he ran out the room.

* * *

**Seems like Eris is having little daydreams about Charlotte, and wants her to come back already.**


	32. Explain to Me

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**chibichibi98: **_Thanks lol it was really fun to write Eric missing her lol._

**Ann4ever17: **_I have to struggle through it since it's my 4__th__ time watching it lol but I do it for you guys._

**grapejuice101: **_Thanks! Here's more!_

**masquerade04: **_I would cry happy tears if Charlotte was in the show lol. I don't like how they made Sookie into choosing between Bill and Eric for almost all the seasons. It's completely played out._

**VampireElf: **_writing the reviews on top is easier, I don't know why. For the descriptions on the outfits and stuff, I go online and check out what Charlotte would wear and all that, but I can't share the links since the links are dead by now. I used them in the beginning, when my story was new, but I can't use them now. That's why I give you complete details, so you guys can picture it since the links are gone._

**Beauty422: **_Russell has to be one of the scariest vampires in the show, in my opinion. Congrats by the way! :) I'll keep these chapters going to help you relax!_

**Anonymouscsifan: **_We'll find out soon what she is, since season 3 is ending._

**Sillygabby: **_Oh, I'm pretty sure that daydream got him thinking all sorts of thoughts of his feelings toward her lol._

**SomebodyWhoCares: **_Poor Pam. :(_

**ff13: **_Yup, I'm upping all of that these past few chapters lol. I get the descriptions from the websites, since I sure as hell don't make enough money for all those clothes lol. I would, but the websites I got the makeup ideas from died off since this story is kinda old. That's Charlotte's personality though, she was raised to be like that thanks to Ivy. I think he couldn't since there were a lot of wolves around that would've drowned out their scents._

**wabi-sabi1090: **_There's a new can of worms for everyone now, and they have to deal with it since they're in the middle._

**Wolviegurl: **_There will be more Eric/Charlotte time soon!_

**Ry PenDragon: **_Nah, I don't think I'll do an Alcide romance story. When I do a story on a show or something, I just wanna do one story for it_**. **_Unless I get a really good idea._

**handfull-of-sunshine: **_Thank you! There will be more Eric and Charlotte soon, I promise!_

* * *

'_Oh God, we're going to die!'_

Charlotte's heart was pounding so hard in her chest, she couldn't breathe right.

Alcide was speeding, almost crashing a couple times making Charlotte latch onto Sookie's arm, who was hanging onto the seat. Charlotte was sitting in the empty place between both seats, panicking.

"What happened back there?" Sookie asked Alcide, who ignored her. "Why were they all shifting? You almost shifted!"

"Couldn't help it." Alcide muttered as he kept his eyes on the road. "The energy starts rolling, it takes over. Y'all are lucky to get out of there alive!" he hit the steering wheel. "Fuck!"

"Please stop the car." Charlotte pleaded as tears came up in her eyes. Alcide ignored her. "Oh god, I can't breathe." She grabbed her chest and she let the tears roll down her cheeks.

"I know it was terrible for you—" Sookie started, but Alcide cut her off.

"You don't know anything!"

"I know that if you don't slow down, you're gonna kill us. And I am not gonna die because of your shitty girlfriend, in a Mississippi pot hole! Now stop this motherfucking car, now!" Sookie yelled at Alcide.

Charlotte felt the car pull over and stop. She jumped over Sookie, open the door and landed on her knees onto the dirt and gravel on the side of the road. She threw up her lunch all over the grass.

Once Charlotte stopped, she got up and leaned against the door.

"You okay, sweetie?" Sookie worried about her friend.

Charlotte gave Sookie a thumbs up, but she stayed out of the truck. "I'm fine. I just had a slight panic attack and couldn't breathe. I just need a breather."

Sookie nodded and turned to Alcide. "I had to be mean to make you listen. I'm sorry."

Alcide still looked mad but not as mad as before, his voice sounded sad though. "She wasn't always shitty. We were great together. When she wasn't drinking or cheating." He looked over at the women and then away. "She use to play horseshoes with my dad, and help my mom plant tomatoes."

"She wasn't that Debbie tonight. This Debbie was in her undies and wolf skin getting branded by that Russell guy." Charlotte's voice sounded raspy from throwing up.

That clicked something in Sookie's mind. "Tell me more about him, Russell."

Alcide drew a breath and sighed. "He's just some rich vampire. That's all I knew till tonight."

"I've got to talk to him."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Alcide yelled at Sookie.

"Sook, why?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow at her.

Sookie held up her fingers for each point she made. "The brand, the blood, the vampire. He knows where Bill is. Or he knows who knows."

"I promised Eric I would keep you both out of trouble. None of you are going near him."

It got quiet and Charlotte cleared her throat. "Can we go back to your house now? I promise I won't throw up again, if you promise not to kill us with your driving."

"Get in." Sookie moved from her chair and moved in Charlotte's old spot.

* * *

Eric was currently being held by a group of vampires wearing all black. They were escorting him to a large and luxurious house.

"This is completely unnecessary." Eric said as one of the men opened the door and walked him in. "I'd told you I'd come in peace." He smirked as he saw a man stare at him lustfully.

"Hello." The man cooed as his eyes scanned Eric's body. "Have we met?"

"Eric Northman, sheriff of Louisiana Area 5. I've come to see the king." Eric threw a charming grin the man's way.

"Talbot, royal consort. Permit me to facilitate." Talbot turned around and called up to the stairs. "Russell!" he turned back towards Eric. "Let him go, you idiots." He told the men holding Eric.

"Thank you." Eric said lowly to him, letting his charm work him.

Talbot then proceeded to show Eric to the dining room.

Russell came down and they sat down. A servant came out, handing them martini glasses filled with blood.

"I humbly request permission to hunt your territory for the vampire missing from my area." Eric started.

"I appreciate your courtesy, Eric." Russell turned to his lover, Talbot. "It's very old-world, isn't it dear?"

"Yes." agreed Talbot, "No one has manners anymore." He shot Eric a flirty look as Russell looked away. "It was all so beautiful once."

Russell looked to Eric. "Your fugitive, what's his name again?"

"Bill Compton." Eric looked to Russell, who shook his head. "I'm responsible for him, and, uh, I'm ashamed to admit it, but he's wanted for selling vampire blood."

Russell leaned closer to Eric with a shocked look on his face, which he shared with Talbot. "Oh, no, no. That's heinous. Are you sure?" Eric nodded. "Let's ask him."

Wait… what?

Eric turned around and saw Bill.

"Voilà." Talbot smiled. "He's not missing, and he's way too square to deal V."

Eric looked around the room and he saw he was played.

"You tried to pin that on me?" Bill asked with an annoying smirk on his face as he leaned on a chair.

"We all know it's your queen behind this, Northman." Russell said.

"And that you did the selling for her." Bill added.

"You see, Mr. Compton has accepted a position in my court and therefore keeps nothing from me."

Something clicked in Eric's mind when Russell said those words. If he accepted a position here, then that means…

Eric smirked as he turned to Bill. "Oh... You're here of your own accord." Eric paused as he nodded. "Which means…"

"Sookie and Charlotte are no longer mine." the look in Bill's eyes was sad, as he knew he couldn't protect them from Eric anymore.

"Oh." Eric kept the smirk on his face. This makes things a lot easier for him with Bill out of the way.

"A King in front of them, a Queen behind them, and they're talking about two human girls." Russell told Talbot.

"Men." Talbot and Russell chuckled softly.

Eric turned around back to them. "Your Majesty…" They stopped laughing and looked Eric's way. "I sold the blood at my Queen's command and accused Bill to protect her. So, what do I do now?" Eric hated asking for help. "Unless I give the Magister Compton, he'll murder my progeny."

Talbot looked sad as he looked to Russell. "Darling… that's so sad."

Russell growled and stood up. "The Magister... is a nasty little..." his face scrunched up like he had a bad taste in his mouth. "Anachronistic toad, a ridiculous remnant of the middle ages. The only power he has over us is the power we give him." Everyone stayed quiet as they watched him rant. "There may be a way to solve all our problems." He turned to Eric slowly. "Sleep here."

"You're more than welcome." Talbot sent another wink Eric's way.

"How can I refuse?" Eric said charmingly to Russell.

Russell walked out of the room.

Talbot raised his glass and tipped it to Eric.

Eric raised his glass and tipped it to him. As he was taking a sip, he turned to Bill and showed him his smirk.

* * *

"Psst… Char…" Sookie shook Charlotte, trying to wake her up. _*****_

Charlotte turned over and tried to hit whatever was trying to wake her. "Leave… alone… chestnut…"

"Chestnut? What?" Sookie shook her head and hit Charlotte's butt. Charlotte jumped awake and saw it was Sookie. "Good you're awake." Sookie pulled her up and signaled for her to be quiet and listen.

They could hear Alcide's voice through the door. "You can't just walk back in here. Give me my key."

He was interrupted by an annoyingly familiar voice. "Shut up! Don't tell me what to do! It's my fucking key, and I'll use it whenever I want!"

"You walked out on me. You got no right." Alcide shouted.

The women moved closer to the door as Alcide and Debbie continued fighting.

"We'd still be together if you weren't so weak!" Debbie spat at Alcide.

"Keep it down!" Alcide told her, afraid of the women waking up and hearing the fight.

"Don't tell me to keep it down!" Debbie yelled as the women turned a corner and saw barely clothed Debbie and a shirtless Alcide. "I don't give a shit about the neighbors! I'm here to save your fucking life!"

Alcide growled. "You fucking liar! You drug addict!" Debbie looked shocked. "You sold your soul to a vamp, I saw you."

Debbie laughed. "He's more than a vamp! Oh, you ignorant redneck! If you only knew what you saw-"

"Fuck him!"

Debbie sighed. "I'm warning you, if anybody finds out what happened at Lou Pine's-" Debbie paused as she saw Alcide look behind her. Debbie noticed as well and turned around, to spot Charlotte trying to push Sookie into the room. She glared at them. "That's your neighbor? Oh, hell, no." she started to walk towards them.

"They've got nothing to do with this." Alcide said from behind her.

"You're fucking my wolf, bitches! In my house!" Debbie started to look around as she thought. _'Like I did with Coot and Roy and Bobby and Travis.'_

"Just like how you did with Coot, Roy, Bobby, and Travis?" Sookie yelled from the room.

Charlotte smirked. "Oh! Someone's been a busy bitch."

Debbie went to attack Charlotte but Alcide grabbed her in time. "What did you say to me, whore?"

Alcide growled. "I'm still strong enough to throw you out, blood or no blood."

"None of us is sleeping with him." Sookie came out of the room to stand next to Charlotte. "But you traded this good person who loves you, for a shot of V and that burn on your back."

"Don't forget about that dumb biker she has, who is half the man and half the wolf Alcide is." Charlotte added.

"I will fuck you up!" Debbie yelled as she tried to get free. "I will cut you!"

Sookie walked closer to Debbie. Charlotte grabbed her arm and Alcide moved Debbie away.

"Sookie, back off." Alcide warned.

"Where is Bill Compton?" Sookie asked Debbie slowly.

_'Who the hell is Bill Compton?'_ Debbie thought, crushing Sookie's hopes a bit.

* * *

"Pass me the cotton balls please." Sookie asked Charlotte.

Charlotte got the bag of cotton balls and passed it to Sookie. "Here you go."

_'It's gone too far and it's picking up speed.'_ Alcide's voice rang in their heads. They looked at door, hearing him pace in the hallway. _'I gotta tell the Packmaster everything.'_

Alcide showed up at the door with an innocent smile on his face. "Gonna run errands. Won't take long." He went to leave.

"What's a pack master?" Sookie and Charlotte asked at the same time.

Alcide slapped his thigh as he came back into the room. "God Damnit!"

Charlotte laughed. "You can't keep secrets from us, Alcide."

"This is Were business. It's against all of our laws to tell you anything."

Sookie sighed and threw the cotton ball she was using down. "I've been listening to deep dark thoughts since I was a little girl. Keeping secrets is how I survive, Alcide."

"NO." he put his foot down.

Sookie clenched her jaw. "Then I'll have to dig it out of your head, and I really don't want to do that."

Alcide stayed silent for a while. "Pack isn't a democracy. Most Weres don't have much sense. You saw. They're all teeth and fight and sex. Packmaster's our Alpha. He makes the big decisions, keeps the rest of us in line."

Charlotte looked up at Alcide. _*****_ "How much does your Packmaster know about last night?"

Alcide ran his fingers through his hair. "That's what I have to find out. Then he'll tell us what to do."

"We're coming along." Sookie pulled Charlotte up from the floor.

Alcide pointed at them. "No! I'm not breaking anymore rules for both of you."

"Then you might as well call Debbie so she can tear us apart." Alcide looked at Charlotte and noticed the serious look she had when she said that. "You know she'll come back, Alcide."

Alcide gave up.

Sookie smiled and skipped towards him. "Work with us, Alcide," she patted his chest. "It gets easier." She walked out the room.

Charlotte laughed as she saw the look on Alcide's face. "Yet, we still end up in danger." She followed after Sookie.

Alcide growled and follow the women out the door. They piled into his truck and went on their way to meet Alcide's Packmaster.

When they got to an area that said road closed, they saw a middle aged man leaning again a car.

"Is that him?" Charlotte asked as she pointed to the man.

"Yup, come on."

When Alcide stood in front of the man, the man put a hard look on his face. "What did you call me for?"

"Colonel Flood, if these were ordinary Were junkies scoring on the street, I wouldn't be here, but they're organized and drinking from the source." Alcide pointed behind him towards the women, making the man look over at them. "Sookie and Charlotte were there. They can back me up."

The man stood straighter. "You will be disciplined for exposing us to humans, Alcide."

"Yes, sir." Alcide looked down.

"Hold on, it's not his fault!" Charlotte squeezed Alcide's arm. The man looked down at her.

Sookie walked up next to Charlotte. "It's true. We only wanted to tell you what we saw."

"I already know all about it."

"Then you have a plan?" Sookie asked eagerly.

Alcide stiffen. "Whatever it is, I support you, sir, a hundred percent."

"Do nothing, tell no one." The Packmaster answered.

Alcide looked confused at his pack master. "How does that help the pack?"

"Russell Edgington-"

The man interrupted Sookie. "There's nothing I can do about him. He's the goddamn vampire King of Mississippi."

The king?

"Colonel Flood, that gang is recruiting. We can't just sit back and let some fanger pick us off one by one." Alcide argued with his Packmaster.

"Edgington is ancient. He's had a pack of Weres serving him for centuries all over the world." The Packmaster stepped closer to the trio. "Now he's on our doorstep. We gonna be smart. Let him do what he wants to do until he goes away."

"That's not a smart thing to do. What if he destroys your pack?" the Packmaster glared at Charlotte and she sent him a glare in return.

"If he's part of our history, you should have told us about him." Alcide glared at his Packmaster.

The Packmaster puffed his chest. "I am saving us from extinction!"

Alcide growled. "I rather be extinct than be a slave to a dead man."

'_Don't know what else to do. There's no one to help me. He'll kill us all. Maybe I'll just leave town.'_ The Packmaster thought. _'I'm scared shitless. Show no fear.'_ He turned around to them before he got into his car. "Don't question your Packmaster, boy."

"Colonel Flood, we gotta do something."

"Let him go." Sookie interrupted Alcide.

"Sookie's right. Let him go. He's no help to us, he's too afraid." Charlotte told Alcide.

The Packmaster glared at Charlotte again. "Bullshit."

"Prove us wrong then, help us." Charlotte challenged him. _*****_

He only glared harder and got into his car. He turned to Alcide. "Alcide, obey!" he drove away.

"It wasn't bullshit." Sookie told Alcide.

"I know. I trust y'all." They got into his car and drove away.

* * *

Eric felt odd wearing a power blue sweater that Talbot brought in for him, but he wore it to please him. And to not get on Russell's bad side.

Eric walked into the Manor's entry way to see Russell walking down the stairs. "Sir."

Russell looked to him. "Sheriff. Please accept my apologies. There's a matter to which I must attend."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Trouble?"

"Not really. More of an experiment."

Eric started walking with him. "Perhaps I can be of service."

Russell looked at Eric. "Huh. Indulge my boy Talbot, will you? Let him give you the full tour. Makes him positively blithe." He went to pass around Eric but he stopped him.

"Sir, I have a child of my own in the hands of the Magister's boney hands. If you can help us as soon as poss-"

Russell cut Eric off, annoyed. "All in good time, Eric."

Eric nodded and moved out the way, letting him pass. He walked slowly to the stairs when he heard heels. He looked up and saw Lorena.

Lorena scrunched her nose when she saw Eric. "You." She spat.

"You."

"Boys only." Talbot said from behind Eric as he saw Lorena.

Eric smirked at him, putting his charm on again. "Show me everything."

Talbot smirked flirtingly back to Eric and pointed to the room he came out of. He led him into a room with scrolls and little trinkets.

Eric pulled out a scroll and opened it. "Ooh... And what is this?" he showed it to Talbot.

"Japanese vampire erotica from the 16th century. Exquisite detail." Talbot explained.

Eric smirked at him. "Learn any tricks?"

"Eric," Talbot purred his name. "You know as well as I there's nothing new except someone new."

Eric chuckled. "Well, it's an eclectic collection."

Talbot walked closer to Eric. "Oh, you should see what we have in storage. Russell's a greedy little boy." He was too close to Eric now. "He wants what he wants and he takes it." He took the scroll away from Eric gently. "He's the same way about people, watch out." He brushed chests with Eric as he put the scroll back behind him.

Eric turned around and saw something that he thought he would never see again. He walked up to it and picked it up. "And this?" Eric asked in a whisper.

"Some random tribal crown. He must have a hundred of them. Uh, this one's, uh, Scythian, I think." Talbot said uninterested.

"Viking." Eric corrected as he slipped into a memory of the day his family was killed by wolves that followed a cloaked man. He looked back at the crown that was rightfully his after he snapped from the memory. "It's beautiful."

"Quite." Talbot cooed as he watched Eric.

"May I ask how you met Russell?" Eric asked Talbot kindly, of course faking it.

"Well," Talbot started. "I was a prince of Greece. I was supposed to be in an arranged marriage because of my father." He started to play with the pens on the desk. "I ran away from home because I didn't want to deal with the marriage. That's when I came across Russell. He was in an alley-way, feeding on someone. I thought his kind was just a myth, but when I met him…." He sighed happily. "I let him feed from me. He would always say I glowed bright like the moon and made his body vibrate."

"What?" Eric asked him, making him repeat the last line. "He said you glowed? Actually glowed? And you said something about a hum?"

Talbot nodded. "He said something about me being his heart singer. It's a beautiful thing, also rare apparently."

Eric thought of Charlotte. "Would you mind explaining what that is to me? I've never heard of it before."

* * *

Sookie was sleeping in bed.

Charlotte was sitting in the living room. She had just gotten off the phone with Ivy, who told her to be careful. When she went to ask her why, Ivy had hung up.

**Thump**

It was soft but it made Charlotte jump, since it was next to her.

"How… how did you do that?"

Charlotte turned around quickly and saw Alcide. "What?"

He walked around the sofa to sit on the coffee table in front of her. "How did you do that?" he asked again, slowly.

Charlotte looked at him like he was crazy. "The hell are you talking about?"

"You made this," Alcide reached over and showed her the TV remote. "Float next to you."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "I did?"

Alcide nodded. "Yeah. I came here to ask why you were awake when I saw the remote float higher and higher until it dropped and you jumped." He looked over to it and her. "Think you can do it again?"

"I'll try." Charlotte focused on the remote that was flat on Alcide's hand. The longer she saw it wasn't moving, the more frustrated she became. "It's not working." She ran her hands through her curls.

"What were you doing before I came in?"

"I was thinking about the phone call I had with my guardian, but-"

Alcide interrupted her. "Think about that again."

"Okay." Charlotte closed her eyes and let the thoughts take her away. Why did Ivy warn her? What did she warn her about? Why couldn't she tell her before she hung up? Confusion and fear stirred inside her head.

"It's working." Alcide whispered with wide eyes.

Charlotte opened her eyes and focused on keeping the remote in the air. "Wow." It then dropped when a knock was heard from the door.

"Who the hell?" Alcide muttered as he got up and went to the door. "Smells like a vamp." He opened the door and saw Bill.

Charlotte ran to the door and jumped onto him. "Oh, my God. You're alright!"

"You know him?" Alcide asked quickly.

"It's Bill! Invite him in, quickly."

"Come in." Alcide said quickly.

Charlotte dragged Bill inside and hugged him again. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to warn you and Sookie. You need to leave!"

Charlotte moved away from his hug. "What?"

"Where's Sookie?" Bill asked as he grabbed her face carefully.

"She's in the room. I'll get her." Charlotte moved to the room they slept in. "Sookie, get up!"

Sookie jumped awake and looked at Charlotte. "What?" she asked groggy.

Charlotte pulled her out of bed. "Come!" She pulled her into the living room.

"Why did you-" Sookie stopped when she saw Bill. "Bill!" she attacked him in a hug like Charlotte did.

"Sookie." Bill said softly to her. "You need to go, now."

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Sookie looked sad.

"There's no time," he looked at Alcide. "You have to take them away."

"Why aren't you coming with us?" Charlotte asked confused. "You're back. We can all leave together."

"It's too late, there's no hope for me." Bill looked to Alcide. "You must take them far from Jackson, as fast as you can!" He gave Sookie to Alcide.

"What do you mean there's no hope?" Charlotte asked Bill since Sookie was starting to cry.

Bill grabbed Charlotte's shoulders tight, but not hurting her. "You need to take Sookie and run, as fast as you can. Okay?"

"I will, as soon as you tell us why we're running!"

"You both need to leave. You especially." Bill worried.

Charlotte pulled away. "Why especially for me?" _*****_

Bill paused. "Eric. Eric wants you, and I don't think he'll ever stop."

Charlotte looked to Bill, scared. _*****_ Why would he want her?

Bill went to answer but the door was kicked in, and in came in Coot, who was smirking as he saw them all.

"Come on in." Coot told the man at the door, a vampire.

Bill started to fight the vampire as Alcide went to attack Coot, who kicked him in the balls.

"That's for Debbie, fucker." Coot spat on Alcide.

Charlotte held Sookie's hand as Russell Edgington came into the apartment.

"Grab the girls, you moron."

Coot turned to the women growling. "Uncle Coot's gonna get cha!" he said teasingly. As they tried to leave the room, but Russell blocked the pathway.

Sookie let go of Charlotte's hand as Coot grabbed her, another werewolf grabbed Charlotte by the side.

"Get off!" Charlotte struggled against him as he laughed and licked her face.

"God, you smell so good."

Charlotte panicked and put her hand on his face, to push him away. A purple light came from her hand, throwing the guy away from her.

Charlotte landed on her side by the floor. She saw another light come from in front of her. She looked up and saw it was from Sookie, and she threw Coot on top of the man that attacked Charlotte.

Charlotte crawled closer to Sookie as Russell laughed. Sookie kept looking at her hand. Charlotte grabbed it on held on tight.

"Fantastic!" Russell laughed manically at the events.

* * *

**Oh shit, Russell saw their light and Eric is gonna find out about the Heart singer stuff.**


	33. Godric Was Wrong

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**chibichibi98: **_Oh, you know he will. I like Russell too, but he's crazy scary. I felt bad for Talbot too._

**SomebodyWhoCares: **_Chestnut, yes lol._

**grapejuice101: **_Thanks! Lol Here's more!_

**wabi-sabi1090: **_Bill can't, and that scares him. That's why he tried to get them to run. The more Charlotte uses her powers, the more powers come out. Like the door was slightly open before, but ta draft is slowly opening it. We get to see how Charlotte reacts when she bumps into Eric here._

**NiNa5: **_Here's the update! Wait no longer!_

**Anonymouscsifan: **_Yup, what she is will be coming up real soon!_

**Marine76: **_Thanks!_

**Beauty422: **_That little tidbit will come in handy later for Russell, you'll see. _

**Ann4ever17: **_Drama is gonna be increasing now that Russell has the girls. Charlotte is gonna have a hard time trusting Eric in the mansion, since Bill came in and said she needed to leave because he wanted her._

**Wolviegurl: **_Thank you. Finally he is._

**Sillygabby: **_the plan will Russell will be fun… for me lol. Oh, Charlotte is gonna yell up a storm when that happens._

**Ry PenDragon: **_it's gonna get more interesting for Eric now that he knows what a heart singer is lol._

**VampireElf: **_lol it'll try to keep it up!_

**ff13: **_Wanted to add something that connected Russell and Talbot together that also connects Eric and Charlotte together, and also for Eric to find out about heart singers from another heart singer in the strangest place._

**ARG613: **_Thanks!_

**Masquerade04: **_Well, I can say Eric and Charlotte interact in this chapter!_

**Ashleyxx: **_lol Eric is gonna go over obsessive and protective now that he knows._

**Gimana Nanti51: **_lol Welcome to the fandom and the story!_

* * *

Russell grabbed the women's wrists in each hand and dragged them outside to a limo.

The men threw Bill into the limo and entered, Russell let the go in carefully before entering himself.

_'You okay?'_ Charlotte called out to Sookie.

_'What was that light?'_ Sookie squeezed Charlotte's hand. _'Why does it keep happening?'_

_'Honestly… I don't know.'_

The car stopped and someone opened the door for Russell. He grabbed the women's wrists as soon as they were out the car and dragged them to a Manor.

The doors opened and they went inside.

The first person Charlotte saw inside was Eric.

Russell threw Sookie to Talbot and went to throw Charlotte to him as well but Eric caught her and held her in his arms.

"Eric?" Charlotte called out softly, but he didn't answer back but turned her around to see Bill on the ground and Lorena by the stairs.

"Well, guess who turned out to be completely unworthy of our trust." Russell turned to Talbot.

Talbot pouted sarcastically. "No."

"Why?" Lorena asked confused at the sight. "What's happened?"

"Billy here was hiding something interesting, well, 2 things from us all." Russell smirked at the women and Eric pulled Charlotte tighter into his arms.

Bill suddenly had a piece of the stairway railing and stabbed the vampire that he fought at the apartment.

Eric moved Charlotte and himself back, as to not get blood on themselves.

Sookie and Talbot screamed.

The vampire decomposed into a gooey bloody mess onto the floor by Bill's feet. Bill jumped up and landed on Russell's shoulders, ready to stab him.

Russell threw him up into the ceiling, breaking it and falling onto the stairs.

Russell laughed. "Are you serious? I am almost three thousand years old!"

"Bill!" Sookie ran to Bill.

Charlotte struggled against Eric's hold until she felt his lips on her ear.

"Rör dig inte."(Don't move.) Eric told her. He let go of her and ran in front of Bill, stopping Sookie.

"Get them out of here, Eric!" Bill yelled, worried for their lives.

Eric grabbed Sookie by the arm and dragged her to Russell. "I wouldn't let go of this if I were you. I don't know what it is, but I do know it's quite valuable."

"Eric!" Charlotte glared at him.

"Just like your little human?" Russell looked Charlotte's way and motioned for her to go over to him. He made her stand next to Sookie as he walked around them. He sniffed Sookie, making her turn around.

"I've not had the pleasure of tasting them," Eric threw Charlotte a look. "But all my instincts say it would be quite extraordinary." He touched Charlotte's hair lightly with a smirk. He now knew why he was so attracted to her, and she was his by all rights.

Sookie fumed. "I will never, ever forgive you for this!"

Eric's smirk grew at her words. "Mm. It thinks we're equals."

"Oh, but it's wrong. Isn't it?" Russell looked to Eric, waiting to see his reaction.

"Indeed." Eric and Russell shared a laugh.

"Do you care nothing about our home?" Talbot shrieked.

Russell rolled his eyes. "Talbot, not now."

"When?" Talbot yelled before storming up the stairs, muttering in Greek.

"What are you going to do with our Mr. Compton, if I may ask?" Lorena asked Russell as she threw glances at Bill, who was still being held by the stairs but by two vampires now.

"Marco, Klaus, take Mr. Compton to the slave quarters." Russell ordered the men holding Bill. He walked up the stairs. "That, my dear, is where you will kill him."

"No!" Sookie cried out.

"What?" Charlotte gasped as she covered her mouth.

"But what's...?" Lorena started stuttering, making Russell mad.

"Do not defy me!" Russell yelled at the top of his dead lungs. "I am your King!"

Lorena nodded sadly. "Your Majesty."

"Take both Miss Stackhouse and Miss Griffin into the library, Eric. I want to ask them a few questions after I repair the state of affairs of my marriage." Russell walked the rest of the stairs, leaving their sight.

"Bill, we'll get you out." Sookie called to Bill.

Bill looked to Eric. "Eric, you save them, I beg you!"

Sookie moved to Lorena. "If you do kill him... I will kill you." Sookie's voice broke at the end.

Lorena clicked her fangs out, making Charlotte and Eric move closer to Sookie. "Oh please. Please try." She looked to Eric. "Without that sanctimonious little prick, Godric, to save you, I would just love to rip you open and wear your rib cage as a hat." she walked out the house.

Eric turned the women around and pushed them gently forward.

"Please tell me you were just doing that for the King's benefit." Charlotte whispered.

"I don't think anyone plays the King of Mississippi and gets away with it." Eric told her. "I certainly have no intentions of trying."

"Why are you even here? I thought you had other things to deal with." Sookie snapped at Eric.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I do, and I need to think. So please don't take this the wrong way, but shut up."

"Eric, please, I'm begging you..."

Eric covered Sookie's mouth. "Thank you." He dragged the women to the library. He told Sookie to sit down but moved Charlotte from Sookie's sight.

"What-" Charlotte was cut off as Eric's lips were on hers.

Eric moved his hand into her hair and the other on her hip as he pushed her into the wall.

The hum in Eric's head purred, like all the other times they've touched.

The hand on Charlotte's hip moved down to her thigh and lifted her leg slightly.

Charlotte sighed softly into his mouth and kissed back, slipping into the kiss. She pulled on the hair on the back of his head, getting a moan/growl from Eric.

Eric's lips leave Charlotte's and attack her neck with kisses and licks. He lightly scrapes his fangs on Charlotte's neck, causing Goosebumps.

Charlotte could feel her heart beating faster. Right when she think Eric was going to bite her, he froze.

Biting her in this place was a danger. People could smell her blood and attack.

"Eric?" Charlotte called to him breathless.

"Nej." (No.) Eric moved his face from Charlotte's neck and stepped away, the hum becoming low and deep as Eric moved his mouth away from her mouth in disappointment.

"What was that about?" Charlotte asked as she looked at Eric. _*****_

"I don't know what you're talking about." Eric replied blankly.

"Bullshit." Charlotte glared at him, angry as hell. "You just threw me against the wall and almost ravished me."

Eric returned the glare. "You smelt like wolf. I had to remove that offending scent."

"Asshole." Charlotte spat.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to think here." Eric began pacing a bit.

"You told me that you were trying to keep us out of danger, Eric. You're making us seem like we're valuable gifts for the King." Charlotte told Eric quickly, nervous. _*****_

Eric stopped pacing and stood in front of Charlotte, and touched her beautifully flushed cheek. "You are valuable, that's very clear." He moved his hand to her lips but she moved away.

"Don't touch me." Charlotte spat at him. Hurt and anger flowed through her, but she kept her voice down. She did not want Sookie to hear. Charlotte tried to put on the best Eric voice she could. "Min älskling, I'm risking so much to tell you this. You make me feel almost human."

Eric suddenly pinned her against the wall, his fangs in her face. "You mean nothing to me, NOTHING." He hissed. "I'm close to getting something I've wanted since I was still human. Do not get in my way."

Charlotte didn't move as Eric moved away and clicked his fangs away.

Charlotte tensed her jaw and gave a small nod. _*****_ "Jag vet att jag betyder ingenting för dig." (I know I mean nothing to you.) She whispered as she walked away from him. "Godric var fel ..." (Godric was wrong…)

Eric froze, having heard was she said. What did she mean?

Charlotte sat next to Sookie as Russell came in, fixing his belt. "Sorry to have kept you waiting. A husband's work is never done." he looked to Eric, who had a fake wide smile on his face. "Leave us."

Eric nodded. "As you wish." He locked eyes with Charlotte the whole time he crossed the room, until he left.

Russell smiled. "Now, tell me what you are."

"We're waitresses." Sookie answered.

"Yes, and I am Marie of Romania." Russell sighed, slightly annoyed. "I am a very patient man. One can afford to be when one is immortal. But," he paused. "My patience is not without limits."

The women said nothing as Russell walked over to the fire place, and lit a fire. He started moving poking the fire with the fire poker.

"Isn't it warm out for a fire?" Sookie's voice shook with nervousness.

"I suppose it is. I love a good fire," Russell took out the red hot poker from the fire. "There's something primal about it." he placed his hand on it and wrapped his fingers around it. "Makes things more," he hissed a bit. "Dramatic." he placed the poker back on the side of the fireplace. "Now." he sat down in the sofa in front of the women. "It's time to answer my questions."

"Fine. We have some questions for you too." Charlotte said as she sat up straighter.

Russell laughed. "Heh. Oh, honey. I can see why you're Eric's human, but there is a fine line between feisty and delusional. You're not really in any position to bargain."

Charlotte glared at Russell. "I am not Eric's."

Russell smirked at her spark.

Sookie grabbed his attention quickly. "You don't know that."

"Oh," Russell purred. "Now it's getting interesting."

"So we answer one of your questions and you answer one of ours?" Charlotte asked.

Russell nodded at her as he chuckled. "So who goes first?"

Sookie started. "Are you the king of all vampires?"

Russell burst out laughing at Sookie's question. "Heavens no, my dear girl. I am merely the King of Mississippi."

"Do you have a crown?" Sookie asked again.

Russell leaned closer to the women. "I have several. That was 2 questions, my turn." He sat back. "What are y'all? Definitely not human." He started to study them.

"My parents were human." Sookie answered, but Charlotte stayed quiet.

"How about you?" Russell asked, while looking at Charlotte.

"Never knew my parents. Lived with a family friend, but they were human."

"How are any of you sure?" Russell turned to Sookie. "How are you even sure they were even your parents?"

Sookie stayed quiet for a moment. "My grandfather was like me."

That caught Russell's attention. He leaned forward towards Sookie. "Which is?"

"I can hear people's thoughts. And shifters', werewolves'. Not vampires'." Sookie started to fidget in her seat.

Russell smirked. "How dreadful that must be."

"Oh you have no idea."

"I mean, who cares what anyone else is thinking?" Russell raised his hands. He looked to Charlotte, catching the color of her eyes and feeling like he's seen those eyes before. "Are you sure we've never met? You have the eyes of a… madman." He waited for a reaction, one of fear or surprise, but that never came.

"Our turn." Charlotte spoke up to snap him out of it. He sighed looked at her expectedly. Her throat clenched, but she stopped the feeling as she spoke in a low voice. "Is Lorena really going to kill Bill?"

Russell sat back in his chair and crossed his legs. "If she knows what good for her. But she'll take her time." Charlotte squeezed Sookie's hand tightly. "He's been her drug of choice for centuries now. She's gonna have a hard time letting go."

"Please." Charlotte begged. "You can stop her."

Russell raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want me to?"

Charlotte glared at him. "That man is my brother."

Russell got up and walked towards his desk. "Did you know your noble Mr. Compton," he reached for 2 red files. "Has been keeping a secret file on you? The both of you?" he handed it to them. "On your family." He pointed to Sookie.

Charlotte opened her file and saw a picture of herself smiling at the camera, it was a picture that Sookie took the first few weeks at she came to Bon Temps. The next picture was of her working at Merlotte's, then one of her and Sookie in Sookie's room.

Charlotte looked in the file again and saw papers. She put the pictures down and looked through them.

It looked like notes, it had her name and Ivy's name, and then a picture of her not looking at the camera, like if someone took the picture a bit away from her. _*****_ Around the picture was the words 'Shifter?' 'Were?' 'Witch?' all crossed out. The one that wasn't crossed out was a short question written in red. 'WHAT ARE YOU?' was written under the photo.

"What the he-"

"My turn!" Russell interrupted making the women jump. He held up his hand. "What are you, besides a telepath? And what on earth makes that light come out of your hands?" The women didn't say anything but look at him. "Oh. Don't make me force it out of you."

Sookie's lips trembled. "We don't know. We never even knew we could do it until recently, and we don't know what are." Sookie shook her head. "Maybe I'm an alien. All I know is it's something big, so if I were you I wouldn't hurt us or anyone we care about."

Russell looked annoyed now. "Are there any more powers?"

Sookie tilted her head. "It's our turn."

Suddenly Russell was standing over the women and he started speaking in a language none of the women could understand, and then clicked his fangs out.

Charlotte shook as she looked up at Russell. _*****_

"Are there other powers?" Russell bellowed.

"Once I threw a chain at somebody and it wrapped around his neck by itself, like that face-crab thing from alien. That's all." Sookie answered.

Russell looked from Sookie to Charlotte.

Charlotte pressed her lips together. "I can move things with my mind. Though I did just found out today." _*****_

Russell raised an eyebrow and went to the desk. He brought back a pen and placed it on the coffee table in front of Charlotte. "Show me." He ordered her as he stood there, watching her every move.

Charlotte closed her eyes and pictured the pen on the table. She started to think about the things with Ivy, letting the emotion take over.

Sookie gasped as the pen started to float up.

Charlotte opened her eyes to see the pen was much higher than she expected. _*****_ It was right in Russell's face, then fell back onto the table.

Russell chuckled. "Excellent." He reached for the documents. "Well, no wonder the Queen is so fascinated with y'all." He took the folders from their hands, turning to place them back on his desk.

"There's a queen?" Charlotte asked.

Russell turned to them. "Oh." He cooed. "Sweetheart, you really don't know anything at all, do you?"

* * *

Talbot and Eric sat at the table.

Talbot shuffled the cards.

"Hey, wait a minute. That's not how you play Kaiserspiel."

Talbot looked up to Eric with a smirk. "Kaiserspiel? We're playing Karnoffel."

Eric gave a bashful smile as he picked up his cards. "Oh. I'm sorry. Wow. I haven't played this game in centuries."

"Russell taught me this game when I was still human."

"How long have you been together?" Eric asked as he fixed his cards.

"Uh, just shy of 700 years. Although sometimes it feels like 7 million." Talbot joked.

"Well, I hope he knows just how lucky he is." Eric gave Talbot a look, a charming look that he could see Talbot falling for.

"Oh, believe me..." Talbot purred. "He knows."

"Get your hands off me!" Sookie as they dragged her out first with Charlotte fighting behind her. The one holding Charlotte was having some difficulty with her.

"Have Timothy bring the car around." Russell ordered one of the men.

"Where are you going now?" Talbot's frowned.

"Just some business." was all Russell said.

As the man holding her turned to go up the stairs, Charlotte looked over and saw Eric sitting with Talbot, playing cards. "Eric!" she called to him, making him quickly look her way. "Please! You have to save Bil-" she felt the wind knock out of her as she was dropped onto the ground. She turned around and started to crawl backward as the guard came toward her. "Please!" she called out to Eric to help her. _*****_

Eric bit back the act of running over and ripping Charlotte from the man's grasp as he threw her over her shoulder and screamed for him to help her. He needed to keep pretending. He laughed with Russell and Talbot, trying to ignore the hurt look in Charlotte's eyes before she disappeared from view.

Russell turned to Eric. "Mr. Northman, would you accompany me this evening?"

Eric quickly rose from his seat. "It would be an honor."

Talbot became angry and jealous. "You never take me anywhere. Because you prefer to be in the company of sycophants." He marched passed Russell but turned around with his arms crossed. "Deep down, my darling, you're a very weak character." He spat at Russell, then walked away to the stairs.

"He's in one of his moods." Russell sighed. "Well, never mind. We have much more pressing matters at hand. We're gonna see an old friend of yours."

"Hm." Eric smiled and followed after Russell.

* * *

Charlotte could hear Sookie fighting with the man holding her, telling him that she has powers and she will use them.

Suddenly, the man holding her over his shoulder turned towards a door and went in. He threw her on the bed and left the room, locking the door on his way out.

Charlotte started banging the doors "Sookie!" She heard no one respond. She leaned against the doors and tried to stop the tears coming from her eyes.

'_Sookie. Sookie.'_ A voice called in their minds. _'Don't worry, Sookie, I'm gonna get you guys out. Wait until the sun comes up. I'll find you. Be ready.'_

Charlotte frowned, wondering where Tara was, since her thoughts rang in her head. _*****_

'_Because we're gonna need all the luck in the world, but I'm gonna get us out of here. I'm not giving up without a fight.'_ Tara continued.

_'That sounds like our Tara.'_ Charlotte though as she got up and sat on the bed.

_'Charlotte? You heard that too?'_ Sookie's scared voice sounded soft in Charlotte head.

_'Yes. The necklaces are keeping the bond together; it's the only way we can keep in touch when we're apart. Where are you?'_

It was silent for a bit until she spoke again. _'In some room with no windows, you?'_

Charlotte got up quickly and looked around. It was a room that looked medieval, with medieval weapons on a wall. The only thing modern looking in the room were the sheets, they were a silky red. She looked for windows but there weren't any.

_'Damnit, same here. We have to wait until something happens. How far are you?'_

_'I don't know. Pretty far I think. The guy was still dragging me along for a while until he finally let me go into this room.'_

Charlotte snapped her fingers. _'Fuck. Let's rest. We need our energy for escaping tomorrow. Goodnight, Sook.'_

_'Night, Char.'_

It was difficult, but Charlotte forced herself to sleep. Hoping when she wake up, they can run out of this place.

* * *

"Tell me, Eric..." Russell turned to Eric, who sat next to him in the limo. "May I call you Eric?"

"Certainly."

"What exactly is your relationship with Miss Stackhouse and Miss Griffin?"

"Well, Miss Stackhouse's lover, Bill Compton, is, um... was a constituent of mine." Eric corrected himself. "I'd keep an eye on that because I knew she was of interest to my Queen."

Russell raised an eyebrow, noticing he did not answer for Charlotte. "So no personal attachments?"

"I do not get attached to humans."

Russell smirked. "Still, you have to admit, she is quite delectable. Although, her friend smells heavenly."

Eric looked to Russell. "My tastes lie elsewhere." He gave the same look he gave Talbot, one of charm.

Russell chuckled. "Lorena thinks you killed one of my werewolves."

"I killed a werewolf. I was not aware it belonged to you."

"To save the humans?"

"To save myself." Eric corrected Russell. "I was at her house to question them regarding Bill's disappearance, and it attacked me."

"Only a very young and very foolish vampire could be killed by a werewolf. And you are neither."

"Only a vampire with no self-respect would allow a werewolf who attacked him to remain alive." Eric looked to Russell. "They are base, primitive creatures, and I will freely admit that I despise them. You're the first vampire I met who didn't feel the same way."

Russell snorted. "Of course I do. They're more dog than man. Stupider than dogs, actually. But it seems beneficial to me to use them rather than destroy them."

Eric frowned. "How exactly do you use them?"

Russell paused. "I give them the blood." Eric's eyes widened. "Oh, come, now. I know that you yourself have been dealing, so don't pretend to be a vampire fundamentalist. If all the supernaturals would stop squabbling among themselves and unite, we could conquer humans in a matter of days."

"This is your plan?" Eric wondered.

"I prefer to call it my dream." Russell smiled.

"Well, I like this dream." Eric smirked.

"Throughout history, I have aligned myself with or destroyed those humans in power, hoping to make a dent in mankind's race to oblivion. What other creature actively destroys its own habitat?"

"Hey, you're preaching to the choir."

Russell continued. "I mean, do you remember how the air used to smell? How humans used to smell?" a flash of Charlotte's scent filled Eric. "How they used to taste?" another flash of Eric attacking Charlotte's neck and lips with his lips ran through Eric's mind.

"I remember everything." Eric forced out, trying to ignore the flashes.

"Preening little fool that he was, Adolf was right about one thing. There is a master race. It's just not the human race." Russell and Eric share a laugh.

Eric noticed they missed the exit. "Should we have taken the I-12 exit?"

"Oh, we're not going to Shreveport." Russell noticed Eric's tense body. "Oh, don't worry. We'll deal with your Magister problem in time."

* * *

Sophie-Anne sat by her pool in her day room, scratching hundreds of lottery scratch tickets. "Ah. Ludis! Another hundred dollars. Hadley, Ludis, go down to the Circle K. Get me a couple hundred more deuces wild tickets." She smiled to herself as she placed it in the pile of acceptable tickets. "Mama's feeling lucky tonight."

"Mama couldn't be more wrong."

Sophie-Anne tensed and rose quickly to see Russell standing there. "You killed my guards."

Russell shrugged. "Only a handful. The rest were surprisingly unwilling to die for you and have defected."

"Hadley?"

Russell rolled his eyes. "Oh. Your human is safe. I'm not here to needlessly slaughter."

"What do you want?"

"You," Russell held out a rose. "My darling Sophie Anne." Sophie-Anne rolled her eyes as he got down on one knee. "I want you to accept my proposal of marriage."

"I've turned you down countless times. Why would I accept now?"

"Because in addition to never touching you, I will settle all your debts." He winked at her. "Oh, come on. The Magister will eventually determine it was you who was selling our blood."

Sophie-Anne snorted. "I've already pinned it on Eric Northman. Is that really all you've got?"

"Well, uh, ooh, there's the IRS." He knew he had her there. "The American vampire league will let them put you in prison, make an example of you, assuage the right wing's fears about vampires running Wall Street."

"They have no dominion over me. I'm a Queen." Sophie-Anne hissed.

Russell chuckled as he got off his knee. "Please." He scoffed. "I have known some of the finest queens who've ever lived. You, my dear girl, are no Queen."

"Go fuck yourself." Sophie-Anne spat.

"Mm."

Sophie-Anne gasped as she was pinned to the ground by her throat by Eric.

"No, sweetheart. You go fuck yourself." Eric said to her face, his mouth and shirt had some blood spatter. Sophie-Anne dropped her fangs and hissed, making Eric laugh. "Oh, I am older and stronger than you. I only submitted to you in the past because of respect. But you framed me." He growled. "So I renounce any and all allegiance to you. I am his now."

"I refuse to grant you—"

Eric cut her off. "I will rip your head off and throw it in the pool. And I will have fun doing it."

"Huh." Russell chuckled, amused.

"Your call." Eric growled. Sophie-Anne hissed. "Very well, then." Eric went for her neck to rip her head off but Russell stopped him.

"Eric."

Eric let Sophie-Anne go and stood by Russell.

Russell held out his hand to help her up, but Sophie-Anne got up without him. "So yes or no?"

Sophie-Anne retracted her fangs. "Goddamn it."

"Oh, splendid." Russell clapped as Sophie-Anne crossed her arms over her chest. "Hm. Sun will be up soon. We'll spend the day here." He turned to Eric. "We'll stop by Fangtasia on our way back to Jackson."

Eric nodded. "As you wish. I hope I didn't overstep any boundaries just now."

"No, I, uh... I quite enjoyed that. Thank you." Russell nodded.

"It is my honor and my duty..." Eric whispered seductively to Russell. "My King." He moved away from Russell toward Sophie-Anne. "I'll make sure your betrothed is properly restrained." He picked her up bridal style.

Sophie-Anne shrieked. "Hadley! I want my Hadley! Hadley!"

* * *

_'Charlotte! Wake up! We're coming for you!'_ Sookie's voice woke Charlotte up.

She jumped out of bed and started banging on the door, letting them know where she was.

The door opened and she was attacked with hugs from Sookie and Tara. They gave a group hug and ran out of the door.

They ran to where the front door was.

Tara was taking off a robe she was using while walking down the stairs. "He has werewolves patrolling the ground during the day."

"We gotta find Bill. Where are the slave's quarters?" Sookie asked making them stop right in front of the door.

"What?" Tara turned around, snapping at Sookie. "He was covered in blood, and was gonna let them kill me! I ain't risking my life to save his dead ass, neither should you!"

As Sookie and Tara fought, Charlotte walked to the front door, looking around to see if the coast was clear so they can run. She turned her head to look at them. _*****_ "We need to go, its clear now."

They stopped fighting and followed Charlotte out the door.

"I am not leaving without him!" Sookie whispered angrily.

"Then you're fucking stupid!" Tara snapped at Sookie.

Charlotte shushed them. "Stop fighting!" she whispered.

Charlotte decided to go with Tara, so she could still help her and keep Sookie in on what's happening.

Tara and Charlotte were running past some trees when they saw a white wolf.

"Fuck!" Tara swore.

"Come on!" Charlotte pulled Tara away as it was growling.

"Wait!" a gruff voice said after them. "Don't be afraid! I'm not one of them, I swear!"

"Alcide?" Charlotte turned around, stopping Tara and herself, and saw a naked Alcide.

"You know him?" Tara looked between them.

"Where's Sookie?" Alcide asked when he noticed the blonde wasn't around.

"She went to find Bill. Did you bring your truck?" Charlotte looked around to see if she could find it. _*****_

Alcide nodded. "Follow me." He transformed again and ran off, but at a pace where the women could follow him.

* * *

**There you guys go!**


	34. Seeing Double

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**grapejuice101: **_Eric made a huge mistake, and he's gonna pay for it._

**Gimana Nanti51: **_You'll find out what she is real soon. I think in this chapter!_

**chibichibi98: **_Hopefully they patch things up real soon._

**SomebodyWhoCares: **_Eric's being the opposite of Prince Charming lol._

**ff13: **_It hurt Eric, but it hurt Charlotte more. The fact that Bill has a file on them bothers them, a lot. Thanks for calling her epic lol._

**Wolviegurl: **_Thank you, here you go!_

**Anonymouscsifan: **_Thanks for loving the story lol here's another update!_

**wabi-sabi1090: **_Charlotte was taking in what Godric said, and what Eric did made her think he was wrong._

**VampireElf: **_Added that little heated moment for you guys lol a small tease._

**Sillygabby: **_That bit when she said, she hurt Eric like Eric did to her._

**Beauty422: **_She'll learn that he is for a reason, but right now she just thinks he's a prick all the time lol._

**Ann4ever17: **_There will be some surprises after season 3, I can tell you that._

* * *

Alcide led the women to his truck in a couple minutes.

Tara and Charlotte jumped into the truck as Alcide got dressed. Alcide threw Charlotte the keys as he jumped in beside Tara.

Charlotte floored it until she saw the slave quarters that Sookie was headed to, and hopefully in.

"Shit." Charlotte cursed as her necklace started to heat up. Sookie was in danger!

Charlotte stopped the truck and they ran into the slave quarters, only to freeze at the sight.

Sookie was sobbing over a bloody Bill and muttering about that someone had to have the keys to the cuffs holding bill.

"What happened?" Charlotte yelled as she got on her knees in front of Sookie. She saw bite marks on her neck. Charlotte quickly grabbed Sookie's face and made her look at her. "Sookie!"

Sookie looked at Charlotte with glassy eyes. "We need to get him out. Please, help me." She started to sob.

"Is he dead?" Tara asked as she stood a bit away.

"No." Sookie pulled a key from a pile of red goo and guts. "But he's in real bad shape, but he isn't-"

"You sure?" Tara asked nervously. "Because he looks dead."

Sookie snapped. "He isn't dead! When vampires die," she pulled up some of the red guts and held them up for Tara to see. Charlotte took the key away and started to unlock the cuffs. "This is what they look like!"

"Jesus Christ." Tara muttered, surprised.

Charlotte finished with the cuffs when Alcide spoke. "We've got to get out of here. There's wolves all over."

"I know." Sookie mumbled.

"Sookie! There is only a matter of time before they come back!" Alcide raised his voice a bit to show they were in a hurry.

"I said I know." Sookie stared at Alcide.

"We can't take him outside like this. He'll die." Charlotte looked around the room and saw a bloody tarp. "We can wrap him up. Come on."

"What! We ain't got that kind of time!" Tara fought.

"I am not leaving him here." Sookie said slowly.

"Fuck." Alcide growled angrily and told Charlotte to move while he and Tara picked Bill up from the floor.

Charlotte ran to the tarp, getting it ready for Bill to be placed on. She was next to Alcide while Tara was beside Sookie as they wrapped Bill up safely in the tarp.

A door opened and an annoyingly familiar voice spoke from behind Charlotte. "Oh, y'all shouldn't have." Everyone looked up at the door and saw Debbie covered in blood; pointing a gun at them. "Vampire burrito? For me?"

"Debbie," Alcide called her attention. "Just let everyone else go, take the vamp with them. You and me, we can talk."

"Fuck you!" Debbie snapped. "I'm the one with the fucking gun!" she started waving her gun around, making them nervous. "Ain't no one going nowhere!"

"Sweetheart-" Alcide started.

"I ain't your fucking sweetheart no more!" Debbie pointed the gun back at Alcide. "Now give me a minute to think!" _'I didn't want to do this. Calm down, Debbie. Pull it together. Fuck, I can't. I need some more V. Maybe this vamp on the floor still has some blood left in him.'_

"Don't you even think about it, bitch!" Sookie spat at Debbie.

Debbie pointed the gun at Sookie then. "Oh, you sure picked a dumb-ass time to call me bitch, bitch."

"Sookie!" Charlotte yelled at her.

"Stay out of this, I got this." Alcide told the women.

Debbie pointed the gun back at Alcide. "You ain't got shit!"

"Yes I do! There ain't no way you're pulling that trigger!"

Debbie's thoughts overpowered Alcide's voice. 'These people killed my pack mates, killed my kind! It's an eye for an eye. The only way they'll pay back is with their lives.'

"Alcide," Sookie called Alcide's attention. "We've been listening in," she shot Charlotte a look. "And she ain't misrepresenting herself!"

Debbie glared at Sookie, pointing her gun at her. "Okay freak. Your mind-reading shit's getting real fucking old."

"Debbie!" Alcide yelled. "Debbie look at me!" that caught her attention. "You loved me once. I know you did."

Debbie's lips started to tremble. "I'd have given everything up for you." She started to cry. "But you wouldn't even give me a baby."

"I'm sorry." Alcide looked sad as he apologized.

Debbie's tears stopped and she grew angry again. "Oh you're sorry? What happened to 'I want to bring another one of our kind to the world'?" She glared at him. "It's too fucking late for you to be sorry!"

"It's never too late." Alcide said softly. "You want to talk about it, we can talk about it."

"Fuck you!"

Tara took this time to turn to Charlotte and Sookie. She tapped her temple, signaling for Sookie to listen in. _'Listen to me, Sook. I'll take her out when she ain't looking.'_

"Tara, don't." Sookie whispered, scared for Tara's safety.

"There ain't no going back!" Debbie yelled at Alcide. She started patting the burn mark on her shoulder. "This is who I am now!"

"No baby, it's just a scar." Alcide told Debbie. "We've all got scars."

_'If she shoots him, we're next, and I ain't going to die here.'_ Tara told her friends as they watched Alcide take a step towards Debbie, who yelled, telling him that was the last step he was going to take. _'I don't care what you do, just distract her for me.'_

Sookie screamed, making Debbie jump and lose focus on Alcide.

Tara tackled Debbie to the wall, making her lose her grip on the gun, but before it landed Charlotte used her new power to throw it Alcide's way the best she could.

Once they thought they got everything under control, Coot walks in.

"What the hell is going on in here?" he growled when he see Alcide. He goes to attack Alcide but Alcide shoots him in the chest, making Debbie scream and Coot fall to his knees.

Coot was still alive. He growled at Alcide, his eyes glowing but Alcide shot him in the head, right in the forehead.

Debbie ran over to Coot's body, crying over him.

"Sorry, Debbie." Alcide told her as she cried over Coot's body. "He didn't leave me any choice."

"You-you had a choice!" Debbie growled. She stood up, and pointed at Sookie and Charlotte. "You picked the fucking fang bangers over one of your own." She walked towards him but Alcide moved around Coots body, and then pointed a gun at her.

"Go on." Alcide told the women. "Get him in the van." Tara went over to the others and grabbed the top of the tarp while Sookie grabbed the bottom. Charlotte went to the door, holding it open. "I'll be right out."

Tara and Sookie passed the door.

Charlotte ran to the truck and opened the back with Sookie's help. Tara had Bill over one shoulder, the vampire blood she had made her stronger, and all the blood Bill lost was making him lighter.

Sookie and Tara were about to start another fight when Charlotte snapped at them. "Shut up! We don't have time for this!" Alcide come into view and she threw his keys back at him. "You drive."

"Where are you two going?" he asked as he saw Charlotte and Sookie moving Bill's body more back into the back of the truck.

"Here." They said at the same time.

"He isn't gonna make it." Tara said, not liking them in the back with Bill.

"Close the door!" Sookie snapped.

Alcide closed the door as he heard wolf howls. They started moving a bit after.

* * *

"Hadley." Sophie-Anne gasped as she saw Eric led the human in.

"Your Majesty." Hadley's voice shook, as did her body as Eric led the human toward the cage the Queen was kept in.

Sophie-Anne looked down. "I wish you didn't have to see me like this."

"The reason your human is trembling, is because I've let her in on my plan." Eric smirked as he looked at the Queen.

The Queen glared at Eric. "Which is?"

"Which is to sink my fangs into her and drink until you tell me what it is about Sookie Stackhouse and Charlotte Griffin that has so obviously piqued your interest."

Sophie-Anne scrunched her nose. "I have no interest in them."

"And if I drink too much, well, so be it." Eric shrugged his shoulders, not really caring.

"Fine." the Queen said coldly. "So be it."

The human tensed under Eric's arm, and he noticed it. "Really?" He asked sarcastically. He moved her bangs from her face. "You've kept this one around a long time. Must be some reason for that."

The Queen turned her nose away. "Why do you care about them?"

"Because you do. And because my King does."

She snorted. "Your King. Russell Edgington is the most duplicitous vampire in the Americas, maybe the world. You honestly think you can trust him?"

"Like I can trust you?" Eric threw back at her. "The only vampire a vampire can trust is the vampire he made." Eric released his fangs and sunk them into her human's neck, making her scream in pain. Eric pulled away and sarcastically moaned in pleasure. "I give her three stars!"

Sophie-Ann looked away.

Eric attacked Hadley's neck again, and making sure it hurt her. "What do you know about them?"

"Nothing!" Sophie-Anne spat at Eric.

Eric sucked more blood, making Hadley go weak in his arms.

"Please… stop…" Hadley spoke under her breath, weak from blood loss. "I'll tell you."

"Hadley! Don't!" the Queen called out.

Eric moved away from her neck. "The Queen has confided in you?"

"Some… but also… Sookie's my… my cousin." Hadley grew weaker.

"Tell me."

The Queen called out her name as Eric brought her mouth to his ear. She whispered some things into his ear before she fainted.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that." Eric smirked at Sophie-Anne as he bit his wrist and fed it to Hadley.

* * *

"Unwrap him and hold his head." Charlotte told Sookie as she started to unwrapped him.

Sookie did as Charlotte said and put his head on her lap. She started slapping his face lightly. "Give me some kind of sign if you're still with me."

Sookie started to look around the shelves.

"What are you looking for?" Charlotte asked as she held onto Bill's ankles for support so she wouldn't fall from the trucks movements. Sookie didn't answer her as she pulled out a hand saw. "Wait… what are you going to do with that?"

"He needs blood." Sookie looked down at Bill. "If you make it through this," she said to him. "You owe me." She then dragged the hand saw across her forearm, making Charlotte wince and look away.

After a bit, Charlotte heard some moans and Sookie say that he's drinking.

Charlotte looked and saw Bill biting into Sookie arm, making her gasp in pain. "Sookie?"

Sookie looked at Charlotte in a panic when all of a sudden Charlotte was thrown to the side, banging her head hard on the wall.

Charlotte slowly sat up and saw Sookie underneath Bill, who was covering her mouth and sucking her blood. She saw Sookie was motionless.

"Sookie?" Charlotte called out.

That caught Bill's attention as he snapped his head Charlotte's way and growled.

"Bill?" Charlotte gasped when Bill's face was right in front of her, his hand covering her mouth.

Bill growled and attacked Charlotte's neck, making her scream in pain, but he just bit harder and crushed her mouth with his hand.

Charlotte felt the car stop in the haze and she started to weakly hit the side of the car, hoping someone heard it and saved them.

Little black dots starting filling Charlotte's vision when she heard small taps.

Tara's voice called out their names, saying she heard something.

Charlotte hit the side of the truck one more time before she saw light and then darkness.

Bill felt… amazing.

He don't know why but he felt like he was filled with light inside and it wasn't hurting him like the sun did.

He could taste blood, blood not like he'd ever tasted, but at the same time he has

Bill saw something bright through his eyelids. He sat up and saw Tara and Alcide in the sun. He quickly looked around himself and saw Sookie lying down next to him with blood on her neck and Charlotte on the wall, her head sideways, showing a bloody mess at her own neck.

"What happened?" Bill asked Tara as he looked at the scene before him. He started to get up, ready to help then when Tara jumped in the way.

"You fucking asking me?"

Bill went to reach for them but Alcide grabbed his wrist.

"Get out!" Tara snapped.

"But I can help." Bill tried to tell them.

"GET OUT!" Tara screamed before she kicked him out and he landed on the dirt ground. He looked up and saw Tara moving Charlotte over to Sookie so she was lying down.

Alcide closed the back of the truck and drove off, leaving Bill out here.

Wait… the sun is out...

Bill looked at his hand and saw it wasn't burning.

What the hell?

He got up and watched the truck leave when he felt his skin tingle before a burning sensation started.

"Damn." Bill muttered as he used his vampire speed to run away.

* * *

Charlotte's body feels like it was lead.

She tried to open her eyes, but that didn't work.

_Mo chailín beag ... Mo, tar éis fás agat._ A soft voice echoed in her native language in the darkness. (My little girl... My, have you grown.)

Who was that?

"Dia duit?" Charlotte called out to the darkness. "Is féidir liom a chloisteáil leat, is cuma cé go bhfuil tú ... do thoil, ná fág mé i an dorchadas." (Hello? I can hear you, whoever you are... Please, don't leave me in the dark.)

_Mo Banríona beag. Ní mór duit a fháil Sookie. _That was Ivy's voice. _Lean an cosán. Beidh a fhios agat an fhírinne go luath._ (My little Queen. You need to find Sookie. Follow the path. You will know the truth soon.)

_Ivy?! What did you mean by all of that? _Charlotte waited for an answer but nothing came.

Suddenly, her chest started to hurt. She tried to grab it in pain but her body just couldn't move. The pain was so intense, she felt like crying.

Charlotte's eyes snapped open and she saw a bright light, making her close her eyes again.

Charlotte heard what sounded like giggling, so she opened her eyes slowly.

When she opened them, she came face to face to a pair of faces, both female.

They had pretty long blonde hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. Identical twins by the looks of it.

"She's awake!" The one on the right gasped.

"Welcome!" they both said as they curtsied.

"Where am I?" Charlotte asked she sat up. She was currently sitting on a grassy plain that had these beautiful trees flowing in the breeze. "And who are you two?"

"My name is Anna." Said the one on the left. She was wearing a baby blue sleeveless evening gown with a plunging v-neck, sheer mesh insets and a sheer mesh back panel. It was a beautiful dress. _*****_

"My name is Emma." She wore the same dress just like Anna but it was pink.

They helped Charlotte up and Charlotte looked down at herself.

Charlotte was wearing a gown that reminded her of a Japanese cherry tree. Each intricate petal was hand-appliqued with a glass bead to airy tulle. The pale gradient created a graceful, organic movement throughout the stunning gown.

Charlotte looked up from the gown and saw the twins standing side by side.

"What is the matter?" the twins asked at the same time.

"Where am I?" Charlotte frowned.

The twins walked towards her and each wrapped their arm around hers. They didn't say anything as they made their way to the trees, where Charlotte could hear music and laughing, though it sounded far away.

"Don't worry. We know where you need to go." Emma whispered into Charlotte's ear.

They stopped by a couple trees and let Charlotte go.

"Just go straight and you will find a small pond. Don't become distracted, and stay focused." Anna told Charlotte. They curtsied and disappeared in a flash of white light.

Charlotte did as they said. She walked straight until she came across a small pond with a lot of people around it. The people were either dancing, singing, or jumping into the pond in the middle of the area.

Charlotte continued walking until she was stopped by a red haired shirtless man. "Excuse me." She said as she tried to get around him.

"May I have this dance, beautiful?" The man went to touch Charlotte's face but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me." Charlotte glared at him and he looked shocked for a second before he ran off. She watched where he ran off to and saw a group of people looking at her shocked as the red head man pointed at her.

Charlotte ignored them and looked around and saw Sookie talking to a brown haired woman. Sookie was wearing a white gown that had flowers on the halter top.

"Sookie!" Charlotte picked up the front of her gown and ran over to her.

Sookie turned around to see someone in a flower like gown running her way. Once they got closer, what Sookie saw shocked her.

Charlotte was standing there in a beautiful gown with her hair loose with a whimsical halo made of old-gold and pink berries, adorned in varying shades of deep and light pink cherry blossoms, a choker style strand of pearls with gold spacers in between them and had pearls dangling from the pearl strand and earrings that had large round pearls with gold ivy bead caps.

She looked amazing.

"Wow. Charlotte? What are you doing here?" Sookie asked her, smiling.

"Yes," said Claudine, who stepped closer to Charlotte. "How did you get here?" she watched Charlotte suspiciously.

Charlotte shrugged. "Don't know. Just ended up here." She turned to Sookie. "Why are you out of breath?"

"Oh," Sookie pointed behind her. "Dancing. It's really tiring, though Claudine promises that one day I'll have the endurance they do." She smiled at Charlotte. She turned back to Claudine. "You were talking about going back home with you. Can Charlotte come?" She looked at Claudine hopeful.

Charlotte frowned. "Home? Isn't this their home?" she looked around.

"No. The entrance to our home is through the pond. You must swim to get there." Claudine pointed to the pond, where a young man came out shirtless with semi-see through pants.

He saw the women and winked while walking away.

Sookie remembered that she couldn't swim when she started to panic. _'Hate deep water. Mama and Daddy were killed by water. Don't. Can't swim.'_ "I can't. See, I never learned to swim."

Claudine stared at me. '_Do not fear the water. It wasn't the water that killed them.'_

"What did then?" Charlotte took a step closer to Claudine and glared at her when Claudine looked at Charlotte shocked. "Well?" _*****_

Claudine opened her mouth but suddenly the people started to panic.

Claudine looked around then to the sky as the sky darkened. "The dark approaches." She whispered fearfully as it started to become dark. She whipped around and called to the other people. "The dark approaches!"

"What's the dark?" Charlotte asked Sookie as they saw everyone running around panicking.

"Hurry," Claudine told the people. "I will see you all at home!"

"I've never seen a vampire before." said a young woman who ran pass Claudine.

"I promise you, you wouldn't want to." She told her.

"Bill isn't like that." Sookie tried to tell her but she glared at her.

"Now is not the time to explain why you're wrong. You have to come with us, Sookie." Claudine put her hand out for her to take but Sookie looked at Charlotte.

"What about her? I can't just leave her here!" Sookie asked about Charlotte.

"It's not safe for you anymore!" Claudine tried to get Sookie to come with her.

"Why?" Sookie asked as they watched people rushing to the now glowing pond. "Why isn't it safe?"

"He will steal your light…"

"Light? Will you just speak normally right now? What did you mean by light?" Charlotte asked Claudine, annoyed.

Claudine threw another glare Charlotte's way before sticking her hand out to Sookie again. "Sookie-"

"No!" Sookie moved out of her grasp. "I'm not going anywhere with you! I don't even know you!"

Claudine walked closer to them slowly. "Do not let him take it, your light… promise me." She turned around and walked into the glowing pond.

"Wait!" Charlotte walked forward, one hand picking up the front of her gown. "Please, tell us how to get out here!"

Claudine didn't answer but looked right at Sookie as she sunk down into the water.

Sookie started to call her name out, when a gasp from Charlotte made her turn around.

"Sookie, the lights! They're going out!"

Sookie started to get dizzy and right before she hit the floor and blacked out.

Charlotte saw Sookie fall to the ground and moved to go help her when the dizziness hit her hard. She could do nothing as she landed on her side, near Sookie.

* * *

Bill had to get to the hospital.

Bill used his speed to run to the hospital but right before he got to the room he sensed the girls in, he was stopped but a tall blonde woman wearing a stretch-cotton midnight-blue dress with sweetheart neck that ended before her knees, some pumps that had a rich burgundy suede in the front and opulent bronze python covered the rest.

As beautiful as she looked, she had a frown on her face.

"Hello, Mister Compton. I would like to speak to you before you see them, if you would please sit down."

"Who are you?" Bill asked her as he sat down next to her.

"My name is Ivy. I have taken care of the girl inside for all her life." Ivy sighed and moved some of her blonde hair out of the way. This woman reminded Bill of someone, but he didn't know who. "I know you care for them, but they are dying now." She glared at him. "I kept her sheltered for fear of something like this to happen."

Bill returned the glare. "Are you saying this because I am a vampire?"

Ivy shook her head. "No. I do not care what you are, I meant I feared for her safety." Her eyes softened. "You know how it is, when your child is away taken from you."

Bill nodded with a tense throat. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for what happened."

Ivy raised a hand, cutting Bill off. "I understand what happened, Mr. Compton." She sighed deeply. "I must ask you something." She waited a moment until Bill nodded; telling her it was okay for her to ask. "What does Charlotte mean to you?"

"Ma'am, she's my sister. It matters not if there's no blood involved in this, she is." Bill told her truthfully. "I try to keep her away from danger but her and Sookie seem to attach it like flies to shit. Pardon my language."

Ivy smiled a bit. "She told me all about you and Sookie. She said you both made her sick with how sweet you are." She laughed as Bill chuckled. _*****_ "She loves you both dearly though, no doubt about that."

They stayed silent for a while until Bill spoke. "Will they ever forgive me?"

"We'll never know until you get in there and save them." Ivy motioned inside the room with her head.

"How can I do that?" Bill asked her in a whisper.

"You have to give them your blood, Billy boy." Bill gave her look. "What?"

Bill shook his head. "Nothing, just thought something odd." He stood up. "Thank you for the talk, Mrs.…?"

"Aldís. Ivy Aldís." They shook hands as she stood up. "Let's go."

Ivy walked into the room first, then Bill.

Tara, Jason, and Lafayette were surrounding the beds of Charlotte and Sookie, who were hooked up to machines, both looking pale and dead. _*****_

The guilt was eating Bill inside. "How are they?"

Tara was the one that see Bill first. She quickly started yelling. "Mother fucker!"

"They're dying…" Bill could hear their heart beats slowing down, slowly, but they were still slowing down.

"Because of you!" Tara spat at Bill.

"Look, I can help." Bill tried to tell them.

Lafayette glared at Bill. "The hell you can."

Tara turned to Jason. "Oh, hell, no. He's the one who did this."

"Shit." Jason mumbled as he started to sweat some more, nervous.

"Jason, there is no time." Bill told Jason.

Ivy walked over to Jason and touched his arm. "Jason, his blood can save them."

Jason thought about it, looking over at Bill and then to his sister. He nodded. "Do it."

"Jason!" Tara yelled, shocked.

"Tara, it's my call." Jason told her. Tara glared at him and walked out. Jason faced back to Bill. "Do it."

Bill nodded and looked over at Ivy, who already took out the I.V. tube that was giving her water and was waiting for him.

"Hurry, bite both of your wrists." Ivy told Bill.

Bill did as she said and clicked his fangs out, making everyone in the room move back. He bit his left wrist and stuck Sookie's IV tube in. Then he bit the other, which Ivy put the Charlotte's tube in.

Everyone watched as the blood moved towards the girls, hoping this would work…

* * *

Eric rushed down the stairs as he felt the fear from Pam. "Enough!" he told the Magister as he held Pam's eye lid while holding in his gloved hand a sliver earring.

"Eric…" Pam sighed in relief, thankful he was there.

"Mr. Northman." the Magister said with his back still to Eric. "It's only enough if Bill Compton is with you. Is he?"

Eric smirked. "No, Magister. But the queen of Louisiana is." He said as Sophie-Anne came down the stairs.

The Magister paused. "Our deal was-"

Eric cut him off as the Queen stood next to him. "I'll confess that you were correct before in suspecting me, but everything I did was at her behest." He looked to Sophie-Anne.

The Magister walked closer to them. "You realize, of course, you're committing treason, throwing your queen under the bus as you are."

Eric smirked again. "Oh, but she's no longer my queen. My loyalty is to Mississippi now."

The door opened from the top of the staircase. "And Mississippi's proud to claim Mr. Northman as one of her own." Russell said as he walked down the stairs, making the Magister open and close his mouth like a fish. Russell looked around. "Love the place. Love your vibe. We must talk franchising later." He said to Eric.

The Magister laughed. "Russell Edgington."

"You may call me King." Russell said with a smile.

The Magister faced the Queen. "Is it true, what Northman says?"

"Yes, Magister." She said slowly.

"Well then, I'm going to have to arrest you. By the powers invested in me by the authority-"

Russell stopped him. "The authority?" he laughed slowly. "Are you serious? Who are the authority?" Russell glared at the Magister. "What gave them the authority? Nothing. No one."

Eric took this moment to go the Pam. He patted her hair softly. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and gave him a small smile, glad he was there to save her.

"They took it, as I am taking it today. I no longer recognize the authority." Russell continued.

Eric grabbed a glove and used it to grab the chain to rip it off but the Magister snapped at him.

"You are aware... She stays on the table!"

Eric glared at him as he threw the glove down.

The Magister continued. "You are aware that just saying that is a cardinal sin."

Russell walked closer to the Magister. "I am aware of just what a tough little boat I'm putting you in. Honestly, it is kind of fun."

"You know I'm beholden by duty to convey your blasphemy to the authority—"

Russell cut him off. "Authority?" He scoffed. "Well, that won't be happening." He waved his hand over the Magister's face. "But enough about you. In exchange for the money she owes the IRS, Queen Sophie Anne," he kissed her shoulder, making her scrunch her nose in disgust. "Has kindly accepted my marriage proposal."

"I had no choice." She told the Magister.

"Your Majesty—" started the Magister.

"Yes, my loyal subject?" The Magister didn't say anything but Russell playfully struck his ear out. "What was that? Oh, we would be delighted if you would officiate the wedding for us."

"I am forbidden to conduct any rights of alignment unless specifically authori—"

Russell was making a habit of cutting the Magister off. "Unless specifically authorized to do so by the authority. Yes, well, perhaps you have not quite grasped the subtext of our earlier exchange, but there's a new fucking authority in town." Russell yelled in his face.

"I swear fealty now and always to the one true vampire authority in whose wisdom and justice I—"

Russell freed Pam and threw her to the wall, and then put the Magister in her place.

Eric walked over to Pam, who held onto him.

Russell picked up the Magister's cane. "You pathetic fool. Blindly doing the bidding of others, just like humans." Russell spat. "It's vampires like you whose been holding the rest of us back for ages!" he removed the silver tip of the cane with the glove, showing the sharp wooden end. He made the table vertical, and then stabbed the Magister in the chest, not deep enough to pierce the heart though.

The Magister screamed in pain.

"You can dish it out, but you sure can't take it can you, Magister?" Pam said sarcastically.

"Let's see how this plays out first, Pam. We could always taunt later." Eric reminded her. Pam nodded.

Russell stabbed him in the stomach, making the Magister scream again.

"Can we get on with this? I'm getting cold feet." The Queen said coldly.

"Of course, my little pudding." Russell moved closer to the Magister. "This could be so much less painful if you said THE FUCKING WORDS!" He yelled.

"I am bound b-by d-d-duty…" he stuttered "To uphold the sacred laws of the-" he stopped as Russell placed the cane tip over his heart.

"Your call." Russell challenged him, daring him to continue.

The Magister looked up slowly. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." He said weakly.

"Thank you." Russell said as he put the cane down.

"Yeah, thanks, I'm so happy I could bleed." The Queen mumbled.

They kissed cheeks.

"Congratulations, your Majesties." Eric told them.

"Yes, congrats." Pam clapped.

They went to walk away when the Magister started to speak.

"You do know that the authority will never recognize-"

"Its own irrelevancy?" Russell walked over to the Magister. "This is where you and I differ, Magister. I truly believe they will, and soon…" he sniffed the blood on the cane. "Andalusia, the Iberian Peninsula. Mm. Later 9th century, no?" he shrugged. "Well, whatever. It's a long enough time for you to have outgrown your blind allegiance to the authority and their rule of law. There is only one law: The law of nature, the survival of the fittest. And we need to take this world back from the humans, not placate them with billboards and PR campaigns while they destroy it. That is not authority. That is abdicating authority."

Eric just wanted to get out of this place and go to Charlotte. Something was happening that he could barely sense her after a massive amount of pain and fear a couple hours ago. "Your Majesty." Eric moved out the way so Russell could pass him and go up the stairs. The faster Eric got him out, the faster he can find her. "Shall we?"

Russell took a few unneeded deep breaths as he looked from Eric to the Magister. "We shall." They were walking away as the Magister was groaning in pain. "Actually, no." Russell said, making the others stop walking and turn to him.

They turned around and saw Russell pointing the sharp end of the cane to the Magister's throat.

"Say hello to the true death." He swung his arm back and sliced the Magister's head clean off his shoulders.

They watched as his head fell to the ground and became slush with a sickening pop.

Shit…

* * *

**Faeries!**

**Claudine doesn't seem to like Charlotte for some reason, wonder why, and who were those twins?**

**We'll find out more about Charlotte next chapter, and a special surprise next chapter too!**


	35. Fighting Dirty

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**grapejuice101: **_I had to cut it off there, because there's a bunch of surprises coming up._

**SomebodyWhoCares: **_The chapter after this, I think, has a lot of surprises coming up._

**ff13: **_Ivy needed to come back as soon as she heard that Charlotte ended up in the hospital. The sites I use for Charlotte's clothes are modcloth, net-a-porter, and BHLDN. There's a bunch of lovely things there, check it out. Charlotte to Ivy is her little Queen, it has nothing to do with her rank in the supe community._

**wabi-sabi1090: **_Bill didn't mean it, it was just his instinct to survive that caused him to nearly drain the girls. Actually, that's not why Claudine is acting that way toward Charlotte. She knows what Charlotte is and who she is. Momma bear Ivy came to help._

**Sillygabby: **_We'll see how they respond in this chapter. Can't say I remember, since there are 69 chapters and some of those chapter have to be shortened so it's really a little over 70 so far._

**Anonymouscsifan: **_She is something, but read and find out. I think Eric's going to be angrier at the fact that Bill nearly killed Charlotte._

**Marine76: **_I didn't like Claudine either, she was way too eager to get Sookie to stay with her._

**Ann4ever17: **_The guess on Claudine not liking Charlotte because she's Eric's heart singer is, sadly, wrong. You'll find out why she doesn't like her real soon. It has something to do with what she is and who she is from._

* * *

Charlotte could hear beeps and soft snores around her.

She tried to listen some more around her but it was still the same noises.

Luckily, her body wasn't in that much pain as before. She actually felt tons better.

Charlotte tried to go through her memories, to try to remember where she was… wait.

Charlotte lifted her hand to her neck when she remembered that she was attacked by Bill in the back of Alcide's truck with Sookie.

Her hand touched something that felt like glaze around her neck.

A hand grabbed Charlotte's hand softly, rubbing their fingers over her knuckles in circles.

Charlotte opened her right eye a bit and saw a blurry blonde. She closed her eye and opened both of them, blinking them a couple times to make the blurriness go away.

The person rubbing Charlotte's hand was Ivy.

"Ivy? What are you doing here?" Charlotte's throat was raspy and groggy.

"Making sure you're alive. Saw you were in danger and your friend called me telling me you were in the hospital." Someone handed Ivy a glass of water. "Here, drink this."

With help from Ivy, Charlotte was able to drink all of the water. "Where am I?"

"In the hospital, sweetheart." Ivy moved some hair from Charlotte's face while rubbing her thumb over Charlotte's knuckles tenderly. "How do you feel?"

"So numb and groggy." Charlotte slowly was able to sit up after trying for almost 10 minutes.

"Charlotte?" a deep voice called her name from next to her.

Charlotte looked over and started to panic.

Bill was there, next to her.

The beeping from the machines got faster as Charlotte tried to get away from him.

She whimpered as he got closer but never took her eyes off him. She gave a small scream as she ripped the IV needle out of her arm and fell off the bed.

She started to scream when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and pull her into a chest. "Please let me go! I don't want to die!" She scratched at the arms holding her, trying everything in her power to get away.

"AH! SHIT! SHE'S SCRATCHING ME!" another male's voice screamed out in pain, sounding like Jason.

"Please!" Charlotte's voice broke as she screamed. "He's gonna finish me off!" She pleaded.

"What the fuck is goin' on?!" a woman yelled over Charlotte screaming. Charlotte looked over and saw it was Tara who yelled and was being held back by Lafayette.

"She's having a panic attack." Ivy bend down to Charlotte's level. She started to shush her softly. "You're safe." She kept repeating those words until Charlotte starting to calm down. "Jason, please put her on the bed."

"Yes, ma'am." Jason picked Charlotte up and placed her on the bed when a nurse came running into the room.

"What happened?" The nurse ran over to the machines to see what was wrong.

"She just panicked a bit, she's calm now." Ivy told the nurse, who put Charlotte's IV back and connected her to the machines again.

The nurse looked at everyone in the room then at Charlotte. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Charlotte looked around at everyone then back at the nurse. "Yes, I just panicked. Sorry for causing trouble."

The nurse nodded and left the room.

The room was quiet until Ivy cut the silence. "We'll leave you two alone, come along you three." Ivy dragged Jason, Tara and Lafayette out of the room with only Bill and a sleeping Sookie in the room with Charlotte.

Bill started to shuffle on his feet a bit when he saw Charlotte was watching his every move.

He would open his mouth but then close it, clenching his fists as he did so. "I'm so sorry for what I have done. It wasn't me." He tried to explain. "I lost so much blood when I was getting tortured… and your blood just called out to me." he took a slow step towards Charlotte. "Please, don't be afraid of me."

"Stay away!" Charlotte threw her hand up as a signal to stop when her eyes flashed gold and he was surrounded by a soft blue light, then it disappeared. _*****_

Charlotte gasps as she saw he was frozen in place. She looked at her hand then back at Bill.

Charlotte moved her hand forward, like she was pushing him back.

Bill moved back without moving his feet, like he was forcibly pushed.

"Oh my God… I'm doing it again." Charlotte whisper to herself as she remembered doing something like this to Eric.

She held him there for a couple of minutes when Ivy came in.

"Charlotte?" Ivy froze when she saw Charlotte holding her hand out and Bill not moving. "Oh no." she ran over to her and threw her hand down, breaking Bill from the lock. "Charlotte!" she grabbed Charlotte's face so she would look at her in the eye. "You need to tell me, how long have you been able to do that?" Charlotte didn't answer her. "Charlotte!"

Charlotte jumped. "For a while… why?"

Ivy reached for the necklace and cursed.

Charlotte looked own and saw there were cracks in the crystal.

"It's getting weaker. It won't be able to hold for long." Ivy started to inspect the necklace some more. "Charlotte, you need to use your powers less." she held up the crystal to Charlotte's eye level. "This is the only thing protecting you from…" She paused. "I'll tell you in time, but you need to stop using your powers. They will get you killed!"

"How?"

"They will cause you to gain attention, more attention if you keep using it…" Ivy grabbed Charlotte's face softly. "Darling, you are something many people will kill to have, and even slowly drain you for your blood and power."

Charlotte frowned. "What do you mean? What AM I?" she cried out, fearful now.

"You will find out soon. I cannot tell you until the time is right… I'm sorry." Ivy let Charlotte's face go and turned around to a frozen Bill and no machines bleeping. No one was moving, no sound was being heard.

"What…"

Ivy smirked and snapped her fingers, making all the sound come back and Bill looking around confused. "Don't forget what I have told you."

"What happened?" Bill looked between Ivy and Charlotte.

"Nothing to worry about, Mr. Compton." Ivy went over and patted his shoulder. She threw a small smile Charlotte's way. She grabbed Bill's hand and dragged him over to Charlotte, making the young woman tense up. "Stick out your hand." She told Charlotte.

Charlotte slowly stuck her hand out towards her. Ivy then took Bill's hand and made it hover over Charlotte's open palm.

"What are you-"

Ivy shushed Charlotte. "Trust me." She cleared her throat. "Bill did not mean to attack any of you. It was a survival instinct vampires have when they're dying." She pushed both hands together. "This man loves you like a sister, darling. He'll always protect you when he can." Charlotte looked at Bill and saw he had blood tears in his eyes. "Hug your brother."

Charlotte just stared at him, not moving.

Bill looked away, seeing she had not forgave him, and was going to pull his hand away when Charlotte squeezed it.

He looked back at their hands and to her. "I truly am sorry."

Charlotte gave a small smile. "I'm sorry for how I reacted, but I was scared." She pulled him closer into a hug. "I love you."

Bill chuckled as he patted her back lightly. "I love you too."

Ivy clapped. "Fantastic! I'll get the others so we can buy some food for us and some Tru Blood for Bill." She went towards a chair and got her purse. "Take care of them, William!"

After a few moments of silence Bill spoke. "Well… she seems…"

Charlotte laughed. "No words can describe that woman." She yawned loudly.

"You should rest." He looked her over worried. "You lost a lot of blood."

He started to try and make her comfy but she waved him off. "It's fine, Bill. Go watch over Sookie."

Bill nodded and left to Sookie's side after giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

Charlotte curled up on her side, her back facing Bill as she thought over what she saw in that dream world. _*****_

What was that place?

She slowly slipped to sleep, thinking about the other world.

* * *

A scream made Charlotte jump high in her hospital bed.

She looked around and saw it was Sookie who was screaming as she stared at Bill.

Alcide growled and grabbed the front of Bill's shirt. "Back off." He growled to Bill.

"You stay out of this." Bill snapped at Alcide.

"I don't take orders from vamps." Alcide's voice was horse and deep.

"Get away from her you piece of shit!" Tara yelled at Alcide.

Lafayette pulled on Tara's arm. "Tara, he saved their lives."

"After he almost fucking killed them!" Tara pointed to Bill.

Jason went over to Sookie. "You're alive." He spoke softly. Sookie didn't say anything but continued to look at Bill. "Sook? Say something. You brain damaged?"

Bill tore away from her gaze.

Sookie finally spoke. "I-I need to speak to Bill." She swallowed. "Alone."

"So he can finish what he started?!" Tara yelled at Sookie. "Hell no!"

"Tara, enough." Ivy told her in a stern voice.

"Everyone, please." Sookie pleaded.

"Y'all heard her." Lafayette pointed outside the room. "Out."

Tara was the first to go, glaring at Bill until she left, Lafayette followed her out the room. Jason left, then Alcide.

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave this bed." Charlotte shot Sookie an 'I'm sorry' expression.

Sookie noticed Ivy next to her friend's bed. "Who is that? Wait, I recognize you now. Ivy, right?"

Ivy nodded and gave Sookie a bright smile. "Hello Sookie. I heard a lot about you." She turned to Charlotte. "We'll be outside if anything." She walked out.

Sookie and Bill just stared awkwardly at each other.

"You're afraid of me." Bill said under his breath, hurt on his face.

"Can you blame me?" Sookie had her arms around her knees.

"I already explained it to Charlotte, I never meant to hurt you." Sookie looked over to Charlotte and she gave her a nod. "I couldn't stop. The reason you weren't completely drained was because Charlotte caught my attention." He quickly looked Charlotte's way.

"I know." mumbled Sookie.

"I can never take back what I have done." Bill looked down sadly.

Sookie shook her head. "No, you can't. I don't know how to start forgiving you." Sookie got tears in her eyes. "And I don't know if I ever will. There's too much."

Tears sprang to Charlotte's eyes, yet did not fall. _'Sookie, pleas-'_

'_No.' _Sookie said firmly in her mind.

"I'm not after your forgiveness." He started to look like he was being crushed physically by his guilt. "I don't want to be forgiven."

"From the day we've met," started Sookie. "It's been one long, bloody fight." Sookie's voice started to crack. "And I keep waiting for it to be over, for us to be happy. To lead normal lives, like a normal couple, but it's never gonna happen to us is it?" Sookie started to cry.

"I want you to have all that, both of you." He looked at her as he heart broke. "I want you to lie in the sunlight, have children, and grow old with someone." He looked at Charlotte's tears, then to Sookie's. "I want you both to have the life you deserve." More blood tears ran down from Bill's eyes. "And I cannot give it to you." He told Sookie. "I love you, Sookie Stackhouse. I will love you forever."

Charlotte covered her mouth so her sobs wouldn't come through as Sookie spoke. "I love you too."

Bill reached down and pulled their IV's from his wrists. "Be safe. Both of you." He left the room.

Sookie started to sob, so Charlotte carefully made her way towards her bed.

Charlotte motioned for her to move over as she hugged her. Charlotte said nothing as she kept Sookie on her shoulder and Sookie's sobs echoed throughout the room.

* * *

Eric was back at Russell's estate, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

He went to turn the corner when he saw Russell comforting his heart singer, Talbot.

"They made quite a mess, didn't they?" Russell placed his hand lovingly on Talbot's cheek. "At least you're safe. That's what matters most to me."

Talbot just kept his face blank, not believing Russell's words. "Words."

Russell laughed, thinking he was joking but stopped when he noticed Talbot wasn't happy. He sighed. "Things might be getting complicated soon. I'm afraid I may have acted impulsively while I was gone."

Talbot rolled his eyes. "What did you do?" Russell just shook his head. "Spit it out."

"I killed the Magister." Russell said quickly, causing Talbot to look at him with eyes wide. "He deserved it!" he reasoned.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? The Authority will never stan-"

"Fuck the Authority!" Russell snapped loudly, making Talbot stop talking. "They won't be able to prove a thing. I made sure of that."

"You're acting like a century old child!"

"RELAX!" Russell yelled into Talbot's face. "I've already sent a half million dollar check to the AVL in support of their foolish vampire rights amendment."

"You can't buy your way out of everything!"

"Of course I can!" Russell shot back. "This is America."

Eric decided he'd heard enough of this lover's quarrel and walked forward. "Sorry for the interruption, your Majesty, but there's a Were-bitch in your study."

Talbot took a breath in and exhaled. "Go," he told Russell. "While I babysit your wife." He spat out the word wife. As he walked up the stairs, he started to talk in Greek.

Russell walked towards study with Eric following after him. The barely clothed Were-bitch was sobbing.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Russell cooed.

"They killed my Cooter." She replied pathetically.

"Awe." Russell went over to the Were and leaned against the desk. "He died a hero."

"He weren't no hero." She started to sob again. "He just wanted to do some V and have a little fun. Then they shot him in the heart." Her emotion changed to anger. "Let me go after them! I'll rip their fucking heads off!"

Russell laughed. "I like your energy." He told her. He then looked Eric way. "What do you think, Northman?"

"I enjoy a good head ripping as much as the next vampire, but in this case it might be wise to consider the price of the heads in question." Eric crossed his arms.

"You mean the Stackhouse and Griffin girls? Yeah, they're something special." Russell looked at Eric in the eyes. "Aren't they?"

Eric didn't answer but Debbie did. "They fucked my ex-boyfriend and made him shoot my fiancé? They're fucking cunts!"

Eric held back a growl at the offense against Charlotte.

Russell just smirked Eric's way. "They're special cunts." He patted Debbie's cheek. "It's alright, sweetheart." He cooed. "I'll let you play with them first. Which one do you want first?"

Debbie glared at the wall. "The blonde one."

Russell nodded and told her to go.

"Respectfully, your Majesty," Eric walked closer to Russell. "Given the recent turn of events, bringing the girls into this may not be the best idea." He didn't want to show it, but he was panicking for Charlotte's safety. If what Talbot says is true, then she is his heart singer and must be protected.

"That's exactly why I need them." Russell sat back in his chair. "I may have inadvertently started a war tonight. Both Miss Stackhouse and Miss Griffin will be my secret weapons."

"Sookie's abilities are unpredictable at best. Charlotte barely has abilities. And just like any humans, they are ruled by their petty emotions. They cannot be trusted."

Russell used his vampire speed to stand in front of Eric. "The real question here is, can I trust you?" he growled. "You turned on your own Queen. And now that I released your feisty little ward, how do I know you won't sell me out as well?"

Eric stared deep into his eyes, silent. "Because I have been searching for you for a thousand years." A certain look came to Russell's eyes, like he was going to recognize Eric so Eric quickly thought of a plan. "A true leader." Eric knelled down in front of him, his voice strong with respect. "One strong enough to unite us all. I believed my maker, Godric, was such but he was…" He paused, hating himself for calling his maker this. "Weak. He had succumbed to his humanity, and it killed him. Dispatching the Magister proved without a doubt that my search has finally ended." Eric could tell his words had boosted his ego.

"It was rash and foolish."

Eric cut him off. "No! It was brave an uncompromising! Vampires have yearned for someone to stand up, to the tyranny of the Authority for centuries." He told Russell, acting like he was on his side. He grabbed Russell's hand and went to kiss it. "Just give me the chance. And I will show you just how deep my loyalty runs."

The fool fell for it.

Perfect.

* * *

"How are you, sweetheart?" Ivy sat on Charlotte's bed.

They were back at the Stackhouse home. The hospital checked them over and saw they were fine, especially after Ivy tore them all a new asshole.

Sookie was currently downstairs with Alcide.

"Fine, I guess." Charlotte mumbled as she laid slightly on her side, her back turned to Ivy a bit.

Ivy frowned. "What's wrong?" She started to play with Charlotte's hair, just the way she use to when the young woman was little.

Charlotte sighed. "Everything is wrong. Ever since I came to this town, my life has gone to shit. First, I get beaten to a pulp only to be rescued by Bill. Women start dropping like bloody flies. I meet that ignorant ass Eric Northman. Then Sookie's Gran gets murdered in her own kitchen! She never deserved that! Then Eric just starts to stalk me, talking about some crazy glow and a hum." _*****_

Ivy's eyes widened at those words. "That means you're…"

Charlotte continued, not hearing Ivy. "Then I find my boss is a shifter. Bill ends up having to make Jess into a vampire, and a Maenad comes in town after Sam. We get force to go to Dallas to save Eric's maker, who tells me I'm Eric's heart singer." She take a deep breath, trying to keep her voice calm. "Why did you think this was a good place to live?"

Ivy just stared at Charlotte in shock. "You're his heart singer?"

Charlotte spun her head to look at Ivy. _*****_ "… that's all you got during my rant?!"

Ivy waved Charlotte off. "Hush child, what do you know about heart singers?"

"Just what Godric told me. That heart singer is like a soul mate. It is extremely rare for a vampire to find their heart singer." Charlotte shrugged her shoulders. "And that only the vampire can see his heart singer's glow and a hum."

"There's a lot more to that." Ivy shook her head. "So much more." She looked at Charlotte in the eyes. "Do you feel something towards him?"

Charlotte ran her fingers through her hair, making it messier. "I don't want to." She sobbed out. "My heart can't take any of this."

"I'm sorry, but you have to continue fighting. Darling, look at me." Ivy lifted Charlotte's chin to show the young woman slightly crying. "You are strong. You have your mother's spirit. Whatever that man has done to you is not true. The bond has already started."

"The bond?" Charlotte frowned in confusion.

"When a vampire finds their heart singer, the bond starts automatically." Ivy explained. "Did Eric just seemed attached to you when you first met? Like his attention focused on you?"

Charlotte thought back to when they first met. How he dragged her into his lap. Always keeping his hand on her. She nodded. "Yeah, and over time it seemed like he couldn't control himself around me, like he always needed to smell me or feel me." _*****_

Ivy rubbed her chin in thought. "This is the fastest bond I've ever seen." Charlotte gave her a confused look. "Don't worry." She gave Charlotte a kiss on the cheek. "I wish I could stay and help, but I have to go back."

Charlotte nodded. She gave Ivy a hug as they heard a honk from outside.

"You better start calling me more, kiddo."

Charlotte laughed. "I will, when I'm not in the middle of danger." She helped Ivy with her bag down the stairs, where she saw Andy, Sookie and Alcide. "What happened?"

"Jason." As all Sookie said as she rolled her eyes. She turned to Ivy. "So you're leaving?"

Ivy nodded. "Yup. I have business back in Ireland to take care of." She gave Sookie a hug. "Take care of yourself and of my little girl."

"I will." Sookie laughed lightly as she patted Ivy's back.

They separated and Ivy said bye to everyone.

* * *

The next morning, Charlotte sat on the porch watching Sookie sun bathe, crying.

Tara came toward Charlotte. "I came as soon as you texted. Is she okay?"

Charlotte looked up at Tara. "She can't stop crying, though she tries to." She threw a sad look towards Sookie.

"We should go to her." Tara suggested.

Charlotte nodded and they walked over to Sookie. "Do you want to be alone?" She asked Sookie softly.

Sookie shook her head no.

They went and lay down on each side of her, grabbing her hands.

"You know, I use to do this all the time, until the whole world faded away." Sookie mumbled, trying to hold back tears.

"Your Gran would yell at you to put your sunblock." Tara laughed. "Or you'll fry like a fritter in a pan." Tara and Sookie quoted together.

"I'm going to end up becoming red and crispy soon." Charlotte said, making the other girls laugh.

After laughing, Sookie sighed. "My life is at night now."

Charlotte looked over at her. "Are you ever going to go back to Bill?"

Sookie shook her head. "He's never hurt me so bad." She sat up. "I trusted him, every part of me. Maybe it's stupid to trust someone that much."

"Sookie," Charlotte sat up so they were eye to eye. "You never asked for any of this. None of us did."

"I knew what he was the second I laid eyes on him, Char. I knew he was dangerous and I just dragged you along."

"You didn't drag me!" Sookie gave Charlotte a look. "Alright, the first times yes, but after that I came along with you because you were my mate! My friend! I never had friends other than Ivy and Jake back in Ireland."

Sookie looked touched while Tara rolled her eyes. "He gave y'all his blood before the first date!"

"He saved our lives though. We wouldn't be here talking to you Tara if he hadn't." Charlotte told Tara calmly.

"You know what their blood does to you!" Tara yelled. "Maybe he glamoured you into thinking-"

Charlotte shushed Tara. "That doesn't work on us. Trust me, they've tried."

"Listen," Sookie started. "Bill and I are over, but what we had was real. I can't just switch my heart on and off."

Tara rolled her eyes, and sat up more. "Do you know what you sound like? Those sad country songs about women who let their husbands cheat and beat on them all for the name of true love. Let me tell you something, those dumb bitches always end up dead!"

Sookie glared at Tara. "Did you just call me a dumb bitch?"

"I'm sorry, but if you go back to that vampire, that's what you are!"

"Tara." Charlotte sent Tara a look, to tell her that was enough.

"What I can do with my mind, is just as deadly as Bill's fangs." Sookie spat at Tara. "I know what it's like to be afraid of my own body. To not be sure of what it's gonna do next. Hell, I've killed." Tara looked away once Sookie said that. "I may not have cheated but I wanted to. Bill and I aren't so different."

"Yes, you are." Tara answered quickly. "I saw the look in his as he pulled his teeth from Charlotte's neck!" She pointed to Charlotte, making Charlotte place her hand on her neck where he had bitten her. "It was the same as Franklin's!" she started to get angrier. "Cold and crazy like a rattlesnake."

Sookie shook her head. "That's not Bill, that-"

"None of you know the real Bill then." Tara gave Sookie and Charlotte hard looks.

"Tara, I don't want us to fight." Sookie touched Tara's shoulder, making Tara tense. "I could see you're in pain, let's talk about it."

"I can't." Tara quickly got us and started to walk away. "Because trust me, you don't hear what I've got to say."

Alcide was walking to his truck and said morning to Tara.

Tara looked back at Sookie. "Good, maybe you can flirt some sense into that girl, 'cause logic sure as hell ain't working!" she walked away from Alcide.

Alcide just looked their way.

Charlotte chose that moment to leave. "I'm just going to go inside. Don't stay out here too long, okay?"

Sookie nodded and Charlotte went back inside.

Charlotte picked up her mobile and saw she had a text from last night.

_Hello beautiful_

She rolled her eyes, it was Eric.

She put down the phone and went to make ice tea for Sookie, herself, and Alcide if he wanted any.

* * *

Eric was currently waiting around the corner as Hadley left the Queen's room.

He did not rest all night, wondering why Charlotte had not texted back, and why he had that fear and pain from her and Sookie.

As soon as Hadley came around the corner, Eric grabbed her and covered her mouth. "I'm not going to hurt you." He looked around the corner. "I need you to deliver a message to your cousin." He slowly moved his hand from her mouth.

"I ain't seen Sookie since-"

Eric covered her mouth, annoyed. He was ready having the bleeds and needed to rest. "Tell her exactly what I say. And nothing more. Also, you'll give a message to another girl living with your cousin, got it?" She nodded. "Good, now listen carefully."

* * *

Charlotte made her way up the steps to Bill's door and unlocked it. She made sure the box of Tru Bloods and a bag of clothes that she found that could fit Jessica go through the door before she did.

"Charlotte?" Bill's voice called out from the living room.

Charlotte looked over and saw Jessica on the table with Bill holding her down. "Bill? What's going on?"

Jessica flipped over the table and they used vampire speed around the room until Bill pinned Jessica to the entry way door frame.

"We're training." Jessica said with a smile on her face. She noticed the bag and bottles. "What's in the bag?"

"It's clothes for my niece." Charlotte kept her smirk hidden.

"Niece?" Both Bill and Jessica asked.

"I thought you didn't have any other family. Other than Ivy." Bill took the bottles from Charlotte hand and escorted her to the living room as Jess followed.

"Of course I do." Charlotte handed the bag to Jess as they sat down. "Here you go."

Jess squealed and took out the clothes from the bag.

Bill rolled his eyes but had a small smile on his lips.

The first was a beautiful plum colored party dress that was made of crinkled silk chiffon. It had a surplice neckline with a lightly padded bust, the waistband went across with gathered pleats, and delicate knotting detail at the shoulder straps.

The second was another purple dress but this one has a simple yet sweet silhouette, with bust and waist gathering and parallel straps of twisted fabric.

The third was a satin-jersey dress that has deft drapes and a corseted bodice. It was a beautiful midnight blue.

The last was a beautiful blood red silk-blend crepe that had a gathered and draped neckline, with internal gummed strip, and a dipped back hem.

"These are beautiful." Jessica's eyes sparkled. "Thank you so much! I'm gonna try them on right now!" She gave Charlotte a hug and used her vampire speed to run up the stairs.

"You didn't have to do that." Bill shook his head. "But thank you."

Charlotte gave Bill a look. "She's family, Bill. She's been having problems with Hoyt, so I decided to go and get her some things from my closet that I don't use." She shrugged. "I don't mind."

"Charlotte, I have something to talk to you about." Bill's tone was serious.

"What is it?" Charlotte started to bite her lips.

"Did you and Eric… kiss?" Bill paused, watching her face as it got red.

"How did you… who told you?"

"Eric." He growled. Charlotte groaned and put her head in her hands. "He told me when I left to find information about how to kill Maryann."

"We kissed a couple times already. Once in Dallas, a couple times in his club when we were looking for you, and in Russell's house." Charlotte shook her head from the memories.

"Do you care for him?" Bill placed his hand on her back.

Charlotte lifted her head to look at Bill before looking down a bit. _*****_ "I don't know anymore." Bill pulled her into him. "I can't think with his blood messing up my mind. I don't even know if it's me or his blood!"

Bill said nothing as he rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry, you have enough problems on your plate. You don't need mine." Charlotte gave him a smile as she got out of his arms. "Do you think they'll come back for you? The Werewolves."

"Or for Sookie and you. Russell seemed really interested in you too. Hell, maybe for all three of us."

Charlotte hit his arm. "Why aren't you with her?"

"Because she doesn't want me to be!" Bill ran his fingers threw his hair. "If she needs me, I'll be there."

"She always needs you, Bill." Charlotte told him softly. "She loves you so much Bill, as much as I loved Jake."

"It's over between us." Bill looked down but then looked at her lost. "Who's Jake?"

Charlotte smiled as she reached into her purse and pulled out her wedding photo. "That's Jake." She pointed to the picture.

He took the photo carefully. "You were married? When was this?"

Charlotte pointed to herself in the photo. "That was me when I was twenty. I met Jake by running over him with my bike." Bill chuckled. "After that day, he would follow me around, though he never told me until after a couple dates. That's when I would call him my phantom." She took the picture back. "He died a year ago."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Charlotte pressed her lips together.

"I love Hoyt." Bill and Charlotte looked to the entryway and saw a sad looking Jessica. "I'm sorry but I was listening." They went to say something comforting to her but she continued. "He deserves to be with someone who deserves him. And it sucks." Jessica walked away and back up the stairs.

"I better go." Charlotte got her purse and stood up. "Before Sookie drags me home."

"I'll walk you if you want." Bill offered, not wanting for her to be on her way home alone.

"It's okay, I brought my car." Charlotte hugged Bill before leaving and driving home. She parked the car in the near the back of the house. "Sookie, I'm home!" she called out as she entered the front of the house.

"In here!" Sookie called from the kitchen.

When Charlotte walked into the kitchen, she saw another blonde girl sitting sat the table, crying. "What happened?"

Sookie pointed to the girl. "This is my cousin, Hadley. She just found out about Gran. Hadley, this is my friend and roommate Charlotte."

They shook hands. "Do you want something to drink?" Charlotte asked Hadley, being polite.

Hadley shook her head. "No, thank you. I didn't come here for a visit. I got a message for both of you. From Eric Northman."

Charlotte frowned. "How do you know Eric Northman?"

"What has he done to you?" Sookie asked her worriedly.

"Nothing yet," Hadley wiped her eyes. "But if I don't tell you this, exactly how he said it… it ain't gonna be pretty."

"Tell us what?" Charlotte asked, curious.

"First, Russell Edgington is coming for you two. Don't trust Bill."

"Hold on, and we're supposed to trust Eric?" Charlotte pointed to Sookie and herself. "What does this have to do with you anyways?" She narrowed her eyes at her.

Hadley grabbed her purse. "I have to go." She reached into her purse. She pulled out an envelope and handed it to Charlotte. "This is for you."

As soon as Charlotte took it, Hadley quickly walked out with Sookie at her tail.

I tore it open and pulled out a small card.

_Hej, mitt vackra hjärta sångare._

_Håll dig säker._

_Vi kommer att prata snart. (Hello, my lovely heart singer. Stay safe. We will talk soon.)_

Oh God… he knew…

* * *

"Go ahead, leave." Talbot told Russell. "Like you've been doing for centuries! Chasing after this and that while I sit here alone!"

"In a giant mansion, with all the blood you can drink and all the vampire boys you could possibly want!" Russell mocked Talbot. "Oh, poor Talbot. Are your diamond slippers chafing?"

"First the Queen, now a telepath and a telekinetic." Eric's eyebrows perked up at that, Charlotte was telekinetic? "All you care about is your precious collection!"

"Oh please." Russell rolled his eyes at the dramatics of his heart singer.

Talbot got angry and used his vampire speed to go to the cabinet behind the desk and open in. He started to break the stuff in the cabinet when Eric saw him reach for his father's crown, rightfully his crown.

Eric used his speed to stop him. "Talbot." He cooed. "Your Majesty." He said to Russell. "Perhaps," He took the crown away from Talbot's hands. "I have a solution."

Talbot crossed his arms as he looked at Eric.

"I know I'm a poor substitute, but I would be honored to keep you company." Eric said in a husky voice, pulling Talbot in with his charm.

"Hm." Talbot's anger started to decrease. "I don't know."

"That sounds like fun." Russell looked Eric over, acting like the jealous husband. "I am positively jealous." He said slowly, making Talbot fall for the trap.

"Fine." Talbot turned his back against Russell as he sat on the desk. "Mr. Northman and I will find some way to amuse ourselves."

Eric looked over to Russell as he mouthed the words 'thank you'. Then he left.

Eric gave Talbot a fake smile as he turned around, making it turn into a scowl as he placed the crown back.

'_Soon…'_

* * *

Music played softly in the background with a roaring fire as Talbot and Eric played chess.

Eric moved his piece. "Checkmate."

Talbot threw all the pieces to the floor. "I'm bored. Take off your clothes."

'_Shit.' _Eric leaned closer to Talbot. "A little privacy?"

Talbot jumped up from his seat. "Everybody out!" he shooed the guards away. Once the guards were gone, he turned to Eric with a look of wanting.

Eric smirked as he started to button his shirt slowly. He took off his shirt and presented his chest slowly, making Talbot's fangs click out. "It's been a long time since I've done this." Eric told him in a deep voice.

"With a man?" Talbot smirked.

"No." Eric released his fangs out. "A vampire."

Eric readied himself as they grabbed each other and growled before kissing each other deeply.

* * *

"Charlotte." Sookie whispered to Charlotte as they were hiding in her room by the covered window. "You ready?"

Charlotte nodded and got her gun ready.

They tensed up as the sound of wolves howling were close, they were coming.

Footsteps were coming up the patio steps when the door was kicked in.

Barks and growls were heard with things breaking downstairs.

While that was happening, footsteps were heard going up the staircase and in front of Sookie's door.

Debbie's voice called out to the women she could smell inside as she bang against the door. "Come out, little piggies." The steps went away from the door. She kicked down the door and saw the women with their guns ready.

"I don't want to kill you, but I will." Sookie told Debbie.

Charlotte scoffed at Sookie's words. "I don't give a fuck anymore."

Debbie walked in slowly. "I got nothing else to live for anyways." She laughed. "You took it all."

"Wrong." Charlotte kept her gun pointed to Debbie as she moved. "You brought this upon yourself."

"Take another step and I will shoot!" Sookie warned her.

"Why don't you just pull the trigger now?" Debbie taunted them, knowing they wouldn't do it. "Why do you care?"

"Alcide." Charlotte told her. "He still loves you. For reasons I don't understand."

Debbie laughed. "He didn't want cha?"

"I don't want him." Charlotte corrected Debbie as she glared at her.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Sookie yelled at Debbie.

Debbie snapped to Sookie. "You fuck vampires and Werewolves because your own kind reject you. They know you're nothing but a freak!" Debbie high kicked Charlotte's gun out of her hand and then attacked Sookie, throwing the shot gun to the side.

"We've had vampire blood, lots of it!" Sookie warned Debbie again.

Debbie smirked. "So have I." she leaned in close. "Your boyfriend's yummy."

Charlotte couldn't control herself as she threw a punch at Debbie.

Debbie grabbed Charlotte's arm and threw her from the room and into Charlotte's door, making her break it down.

Charlotte gasped for breath, the pain making it hard for her to breathe.

Once she regained her breathing, she got up and ran into Sookie's room. She got there when Debbie was punched by Sookie, making her swing around.

Charlotte ran forward and choked her with her arm while pulling her away from Sookie.

Sookie went to help but Debbie kicked her back then elbowed Charlotte in the stomach.

Charlotte gasped in pain as Debbie turned around but Charlotte head butted her, causing Debbie to stagger back.

Sookie grabbed Debbie and pushed her into her vanity mirror as Charlotte fell to the floor, dizzy after head butting Debbie.

Once the room stopped spinning, Charlotte saw Debbie choking and banging Sookie's head onto the floor.

Sookie was trying to reach for a pair of scissors but started to get weak from the choking.

Charlotte ran over, grabbing the scissors on the way and pulled Debbie's hair back. She grabbed the scissors and slashed it across Debbie's open mouth.

Debbie screamed and let go of Sookie.

Charlotte flung Debbie to the side and dragged Sookie near the shot gun.

Sookie grabbed it and aimed it towards Debbie, who was crying with a giant bloody slash across one side of her mouth.

* * *

Both Talbot and Eric were nude.

Eric started kissing Talbot's chest sensually.

Eric stopped at Talbot's lips. "Turn over." He ordered.

"Oh, yes daddy." Talbot moaned as he turned over onto his knees.

Eric rolled his eyes as soon Talbot turned over. He started kissing his shoulder, making Talbot growl.

Eric straightened up as he glared down at Talbot. He reached over to the desk and grabbed an old scroll. "Russell took my family. So I'll take his."

"No!" Talbot gasped but was silenced when Eric stabbed him into the back where the heart was.

"Yes!" Eric hissed.

Talbot exploded, spraying Eric with blood.

* * *

Charlotte stood next to Sookie, holding her stomach, as Sookie aimed her gun at Debbie.

"Get the fuck outta my house, bitch!" Sookie hissed.

"Fuck you!" Debbie spat, small drops of blood falling to the floor.

Sookie aimed at the old doll house next to her and shot it, making Debbie jump. "Next time, I won't miss."

Debbie growled, her cheek twitched making her look like the Joker. She turned around and jumped out the window.

Sookie and Charlotte ran as fast to the window to see Debbie's clothes on the ground and a light blonde wolf run away.

They froze as they heard running footsteps coming up the stairs and turned around, scared it was another wolf.

Instead there was Bill.

"Sookie? Charlotte?" Bill looked the women over.

Sookie put down the gun as she stared at him.

"I'll be downstairs okay?" Charlotte didn't wait for a response as she ran down the stairs.

* * *

** A lot of stuff happening!  
**

**Charlotte now knows that Eric knows!**

**Bill found out that Charlotte was married, and is upset that Charlotte and Eric kissed more than once.**


	36. Marigold

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**grapejuice101: **_There's more!_

**SomebodyWhoCares: **_Eric will come back soon, I promise!_

**wabi-sabi1090: **_Charlotte sees Jessica as someone who needs a fun aunt in her life, or a girl friend to hang out with so she is filling out that role. Charlotte is like that thanks to Ivy's upbringing, thankfully._

**Ann4ever17: **_Well thank you lol hopefully that stays true when shit hits the fan soon._

**Ash88: **_We find out something about Charlotte's past in this chapter I think._

**ff13: **_I like what you did there lol. I love those sites, they have so many lovely things! Though they are pretty pricey, they're so cute lol. I think if Ivy and Adele would've met, they would've gotten along lol. The note may have seemed sweet, but Charlotte is panicking because Eric knows now. Now he knows that he can claim her as his because of the heart singer thing._

**Beauty422: **_Bill and Sookie should be together, though the show is fucking it up._

**Marine76: **_Thanks!_

**VampireElf14: **_There's gonna be a lot more EricxCharlotte moments coming up._

**Anonymouscsifan: **_Happy I could make your day! Lol Ivy loves to tease and she is something else. You'll find out soon!_

**Sillygabby: **_Bill is bothered by Eric and Charlotte kissing because he does care for her like a brother. Charlotte is his little sister in his eyes and he's known Eric for centuries so he's worried for her._

**Wolviegurl: **_more Charlotte/ Eric scenes coming real soon!_

**Blood Mistress Misery: **_Thank you! Get ready for the surprise!_

**Ry PenDragon: **_Bill's upset because that his sister in his eyes. He doesn't want her hurt. I agree, Eric does need to move his ass lol. Enjoy the chapter and the lovely surprises inside!_

* * *

Eric quickly flew back to Fangtasia and used his speed to get into his office, where Pam was waiting.

"What happened?" Pam asked as soon as she spotted Eric.

"We need sanctuary!" Eric started to pace.

"Oh, my God. What have you done?" Pam gasped as she looked at Eric's blood spattered form.

"I staked a vampire." Eric clenched the crown in his hands, his father's crown. "The lover and heart singer of Russell Edgington."

Pam didn't know what a heart singer was but she ignored it and focused on Eric killing Talbot. "Are you insane?"

"Where CAN WE GO?" Eric yelled at Pam.

"A-a human home would be safest! We've both been invited to Sookie and Charlotte's."

Eric threw that idea quickly away. "NO!" He pointed the crown at her. "That is out of the question."

Pam started to panic. "You never panic, should I be panicking?!"

Ginger walked into the room, giving Eric a perfect idea. "Ginger, perfect. Where do you live?" He asked her sweetly.

Ginger looked between Pam and Eric. "Across the river in Bossier. Why?"

"We need your house." Pam cut her off. "Now-ish."

Eric took off his shirt, as he got ready to clean the blood off his body.

"Is it because of the V feds?" Ginger asked.

Pam and Eric looked at each other in shock. What did she mean?

Eric quickly put on a black tank as Pam changed into her pink track suit.

They went out to the club area to see the place filled with SWAT team looking men with a dark figure sitting in a car in the middle of them.

The figure stood up and made their way over to them. They saw it was Nan.

"I'm sorry, Miss Flanagan, but the bar is closed." Eric knew she wasn't here for drinks, but he might as well play along.

"Thank you, I already ate." Nan stated dully. "Tru Blood only, of course." She stated to humans that worked for her. "You can't stay out of trouble, can you?" she asked Eric. "The VRA is two states away from ratification. I should be kissing ass in Oregon, not cleaning up after you in fucking Louisiana!" she spat.

"Oh, I promise, there is nothing amiss in my area."

Nan snapped at Eric. "Shut up! You're making my head hurt." She motioned the officers behind Eric and Pam. "Officers." One of the men stood next to Eric. "Silver him." Nan smirked.

Eric felt a burning pain on his left shoulder, making him groan in pain as he fell to his knees, with Ginger's scream bouncing off the walls.

* * *

Charlotte hissed in pain as she walked up the stairs.

The adrenaline in her system from the fight was gone now. All she felt now was pain in her back, stomach and ribs.

"Charlotte! Oh, my God!" Sookie ran down the stairs towards Charlotte.

Charlotte whimpered slightly as she felt someone try to grab her waist and end up brushing against her ribs.

"Sookie, she may have fractured her ribs." Bill told Sookie.

"What are you doing just talking to me, give her some of your blood!" Sookie panicked.

Bill quickly bit into his wrist and pressed his wrist to Charlotte's lips.

Charlotte only drank until she could no longer feel the pain in her body.

"So much better." Charlotte sighed happily. She looked up at Bill and Sookie. "So, going by the noises I heard, I can say we're good?"

Bill looked embarrassed while Sookie blushed.

"I'm going to go shower now. I really need it." Charlotte started to climb up the stairs quickly, jumped over her broken door pieces, got her pajamas and went to shower.

As Charlotte was showering, her thoughts went towards the note Eric sent.

He said they needed to talk soon, and he knows about the heart singer thing.

"Fuck!" Charlotte muttered.

Knowing him, she was going to see him real soon.

* * *

Eric sat in a chair in front of another chair.

Pam was leaning against the bar.

Nan came out from the basement with an annoyed look on her face. "The basement's clean."

"I told you there was nothing." Eric hid a smirk.

Nan glared at him as she walked forward. "It's been wiped."

Eric shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I'm a Virgo. I like to be neat." He gave her mocking smile.

"Your screeching fang-cushion of a barmaid, who's been glamoured so much she can't even remember her own last name, does know that no one ever goes down there with so much as a mop and a promise." She glared down at Eric as she leaned against the back of the chair in front of Eric. "Suddenly it's as sterile as an operating room."

"It doesn't prove anything."

"If only we had a Magister to decide that." Eric tensed up at her words as he slowly looked up at her. She noticed. "Relax." She chuckled. "It's not like you killed someone."

Eric narrowed her eyes at her. What was she playing at here?

"Just need your official statement." Nan took an earpiece from one of the humans and sat down in front of Eric. Two officers placed something on each side of her. "Webcams." She informed him as she noticed Eric's confused look. "They're for the Authority."

The camera heads turned to Nan as she looked into the camera at her left and spoke into her earpiece. "Members of the Authority, it's Nan. Can you hear me?" Some mumbling was heard from the earpiece. "Good. As the regards to the disappearance to our Magister, last known whereabouts this…" she looked around disgusted. "Dump in Shreveport, Louisiana. You have before you Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5."

The cameras swerved Eric's way. He gave the camera on his right a look, knowing someone he knew was watching him.

Nan grinned. "Smile for the cameras Eric." Eric just continued to look at the camera. Nan rolled her eyes. "You may speak now."

"There's a pattern." Eric started. "The Turks told folk tales of shape shifting jackals at the fall of Constantinople. The Aztecs were decimated by disease from the Conquistadors' war dogs. Each time, there's been wolves fueled by vampire blood." Eric leaned forward. "I nearly found him in Augsburg in 1945. His wolves were in the service of the Wehrmacht. He disappeared after the war, and I... I thought he finally met the true death. Now he's returned."

Nan leaned forward now, intrigued by Eric's words. "Do you know why?"

"In times of conflict, Russell Edgington inserts himself into the affairs of men."

Nan's eyebrows came together. "To what end?"

"He claims it's to prevent humans from destroying the planet and themselves." Nan rolled her eyes at Eric. "..And thus our food source."

"But Tru Blood changed all that. Humans are no longer food for us." Eric sighed, tired of all this talking. "The Great Revelation-"

"Russell opposes the Great Revelation. And he doesn't want to coexist with humans." Eric cut Nan off, his annoyance of her showing in his voice. "He wants to subjugate them."

"The Authority will not-"

"Fuck the Authority!" Eric yelled, making Nan shut up. "Russell's words. Verbatim."

More voices came from Nan's ear piece. "This is why he killed the Magister?"

"No, he killed the Magister because the Magister defied him. He kidnapped Queen Sophie-Anne because she refused him. Now, if the Authority or the AVL stand in his way, well..." Eric pressed his lips together and gave a look to the camera.

"These are treasonous allegations." Nan narrowed her eyes slightly. "Why didn't you report this?"

"Oh, I should have." Eric growled. "But the Authority has existed for only a few hundred years. My history with Russell Edgington goes back nearly a thousand."

Pam's eyes widen at those words.

Nan looked interested again so Eric continued. "My family was massacred. All of them, by wolves. I managed to kill one and I watched him change into a man at the end of my sword." He started to get angry, but controlled it. "And these wolves, they're the same. Sweden, Germany, here." Eric looked to the camera now. "With all respect, I did not report Russell Edgington to you because I want him to die at my own hands. I have waited a thousand years for this."

The cameras shifted to Nan as more voices came from her earpiece. "Yes, yes I understand." She looked confused. "I'm flying immediately to Portland. Thank you." She took off the earpiece.

"What?" Eric sat up straight. "Is that it?"

Nan sighed as she crossed her legs. "The Authority will review your statement against the frankly, strong possibility that I've lost an entire night's worth of air time promoting the VRA in order to listen to a load of bullshit." Pam and Eric shared a look before looking back at Nan. "But, some do believe in a fair hearing." She scoffed. "Americans."

She stood up and turned to leave but Eric stopped her. "Miss Flanagan." She stopped and turned around. "Russell Edgington is a threat to our very existence."

"But he is a King." Nan clenched her jaw. "One who just donated half a million dollars to the same American Vampire League you say he's trying to bring down. Weird." She said in a sarcastic tone. "Bring in a few spare coffins for Sheriff Northman and his…" she looked over at Pam. "Whatever you are." Pam just raised an eyebrow at her. "You're on lockdown, until the Authority makes its ruling." Then she left with a few of the soldiers.

Eric turned to Pam, noticing the look she had on her face.

She wanted to talk.

* * *

Charlotte towel dried her hair as she walked out of the bathroom and towards her room.

She dressed for the temperature outside. She had on cuffed denim shorts that ended at the middle of the thighs, a grey vintage shirt that had a distressed black batman symbol and the words 'Wow!' and 'Zowie!" on it, and her black chucks.

She put on her wedding ring necklace that she had put the cracked crystal on it as well since the fight with Debbie broke the chain, and Godric's bracelet.

"Sookie?" Charlotte called out as she walked down the stairs.

"Living room!" Sookie called out. Charlotte walked towards the living room and saw Sookie looking through a scrapbook. She noticed the shirt. "I like the shirt."

Charlotte touched the shirt. "Thanks, it was Jake's. I got him this shirt during one of our dates" She smiled at the memory. She looked at the book in Sookie's hands. "What are you doing?"

"Oh," Sookie showed Charlotte the page she was on. "Gran's scrapbook. It has newspaper clippings over the years of the family."

"That's cool." Charlotte said as Sookie handed it to her. "I don't have any of that."

The phone rang and Sookie picked it up quick as Charlotte continued to look through the book. "Hello?"

"It's Hadley. What are you doing in your house? I told you to leave Bon Temps. They're coming for you."

"Well, they came, they gave it their best shot, and we're still here." Sookie answered. Charlotte shot Sookie a 'who is it?' look and Sookie answered 'Hadley.'

"Oh, come on, I'm begging you." Hadley pleaded from the other line. "You and Jason are the only family I got left."

"Where are you?" Sookie asked into the phone.

"Oh, well... Uh. Well, Sook, do you think you could come to the aquarium in Monroe? I got someone I need you to meet."

"Be right there." Sookie hung up and turned to Charlotte. "How do you feel about going to the aquarium?"

"The aquarium?" Charlotte shut the book and placed it on the table. "Sure, but let's go in my car."

* * *

Sookie and Charlotte made it to the aquarium in one piece.

Sookie had to drag Charlotte to where Hadley was since Charlotte wanted to see everything around the place.

"Where is she?" Sookie muttered as she looked around.

Charlotte pointed Hadley and a small brunette boy looking at some stuff in a small tank. "I think that's her."

"Hadley?" Sookie called out to her.

Hadley turned around. She noticed the women and spoke to the little boy. "Okay, stay right here. I'll be right back. Okay." She walked over to Charlotte and Sookie.

"Oh my God, is that…?" Sookie was open mouthed while looking at the little boy.

Hadley started to fidget with her fingers. "I took him out of day care. His daddy doesn't know." Sookie gave her a look. "I haven't seen my son in over a year!"

"Sweetie, you're gonna lose him for good if you don't bring him back."

Hadley ignored Sookie's comment. "Did anyone follow you?"

"What? No, we weren't followed." Charlotte told her calmly.

Sookie grabbed Hadley's arm, annoyed. "Okay, whatever it is you're not telling me, now is the time."

Hadley ripped her arm out of her grasp. "Okay, okay." She sighed to calm herself down. "Shit. I screwed up. I got involved…" she looked around. "With a vampire."

"It's okay, just calm down." Charlotte tried to calm her down but Hadley shook her head.

"Her name is Sophie-Ann." Hadley continued. "She's the vampire Queen of Louisiana."

"Are you kidding me?" Sookie asked her. She remembered Bill talking about the Queen before.

"I-I told her things. I told her about you, and the powers you got." Hadley looked ashamed.

"Why would you do that?"

Hadley crossed her arms nervously. "I didn't think anything of it, but then she suddenly started to get interested. And now I think with Russell Edgington is interested in you two, and shit! It's my fucking fault."

"What do they want with us?" Sookie pointed between Charlotte and herself.

"They don't think like regular people. I don't know why they do half the things they do. You guys need to just get out of Bon Temps, please." Hadley begged.

"I'll find some place to lay low. Why haven't you left?" Sookie asked Hadley.

Hadley's eyes quickly traveled to the little boy. "Hunter, sweetie?" she called out to him. "Come say hi to your aunt Sookie and her friend." She turned to Sookie and grabbed her hands. "Sook, I need to know if he's like you." She whispered. "Please. If he is, I have to protect him." She then called Hunter over.

Sookie gave Charlotte a look and Charlotte nodded.

Charlotte started to build a wall in-between their connection, a small trick Ivy had taught them how to that while they were in the hospital.

Hunter walked towards her, looking unsure. _'Who is this lady? Where's Daddy? Why isn't he here?'_

"It's okay, we don't have to talk." Sookie spoke softly to him. She moved him softly towards some benches. "Come on."

Haley came over next to Charlotte and started to bite on her thumb nail.

"So…" Hadley looked at Charlotte, still looking nervous. "Your Eric's?"

Charlotte scrunched her nose. "No, I'm no ones."

Hadley frowned. "It seemed like you are, with the way Eric spoke about you. He seemed worried."

Charlotte chuckled. "Eric? Worried? I don't believe it."

They didn't say anything else as Sookie and Hunter talked in their minds.

Sookie looked over to Hadley and Hadley cried out. "Oh sweet lord, no!" she went over to Hunter and took his hand dragging him away. "Come on, we have to go."

"No, no, no!" Hunter screamed.

"Wait! Where are you taking him?" Charlotte asked when Hadley ran passed her.

"I got some friends. The less you know the better. Come on baby." Hadley dragged Hunter away.

"She knows! She knows!" Hunter yelled until he was out of their sights.

"What the fuck just happened?" Charlotte asked Sookie.

* * *

Bill was resting under the house when he could feel water hitting his cheek.

Bill blinked his eyes open and saw trickles of water flowing through the cracks of the floor.

'_What in the world?'_

Bill reached up to the handle that opens the small door in the floor of the closet. He pushed it up a bit and saw there was sunlight.

Bill looked at her hand in wonder that was on the handle, and saw it wasn't smoking.

Bill pushed it open and poked his head through. He looked around and saw he was in the middle of a lake.

The birds were chirping, the sun was out, and there were flowers everywhere.

He looked at my hand again and noticed not only was he not burning, he was wearing all white clothes. They reminded him of Godric's clothing.

Bill took a step out of the hole and placed a foot on the rose petal filled lake, and his foot did not fall through the water. He kept walking until he reached the soft grass.

He looked around some more and noticed that it was a graveyard with lights and more flowers.

When Bill turned completely around, he spotted a brunette woman in a soft pink dress looking at him shocked.

"No, it's impossible." She muttered as she looked Bill over.

"It's daylight." Bill walked closer to her, amazed that he wasn't burnt to a crisp by now.

"How did you-" she started but swallowed her words. "You killed her!" she started to run away.

"No! Come back!" Bill called out to her.

"No!"

Bill used his vampire speed to tackle her to the ground. When he pinned her down, he caught the most delicious smell from her.

He couldn't control himself as his fangs released and he was ready to bite her when she lifted her hand.

Bill was thrown back twenty feet by a familiar light.

She stood up and walked over to Bill, glaring at him. "You killed Sookie."

"No, I haven't."

"You took her blood." She looked at him in disgust. "I could see it in you."

"I love her!" Bill yelled.

"You think you do." The woman spat, hatred in her eyes. "You only want her light."

"No." Bill retracted my fangs, showing her he was not a danger to her. "She is safe. She's alive, I swear to you I would never harm her."

"Leave her alone, vampire. We will protect her."

Bill narrowed his eyes at her. "How have you ever protected her?"

She raised her chin. "We have. Believe me. Now leave her alone!" she disappeared in a flash of light.

Bill stared opened mouthed at the spot she was in. "Wait! How come I'm still here?!"

"Because of how much blood you have taken." A soft voice called from the trees.

"Who goes there?" Bill walked toward the trees. "I will not hurt you."

"I know you won't, Mr. Compton."

Bill looked around the tree and what he saw shocked him.

There was Charlotte.

Her eyes were closed, her hair just as curly as before, wearing a stunning pale-taupe and pale-pink degradé feather-light silk-chiffon gown that flowed around her. _*****_ A gold necklace strung with a dazzling array of Swarovski pearls and crystals hung around her neck. _*****_

"No need to stare, Mr. Compton." She patted the spot next to her. "Come sit."

"Charlotte?" Bill didn't move. "Your-your accent's gone." Her accent had changed to a soft English one.

She laughed and opened her eyes. "I'm not Charlotte." Bill looked closer and saw she had light brown eyes, like gold. "My name is Marigold."

Bill finally took a sit next to Marigold. "I'm sorry for mistaking you, but you both look so much alike. Like twins."

Marigold smiled, even her smile mirrored Charlotte's and the shine in her eyes as she smiled. "I know you have questions, questions about what Sookie and Charlotte are. You may ask them." She said kindly.

"How- never mind. Do you know what they are?"

She nodded. "Yes. Sookie is a faery, or at least a faery human hybrid, but Charlotte…" her eyes grew sad. "She's much more than just a faery. She's a breed between Faery, human and something else."

Bill was shocked. "How… how do you know this?"

Marigold placed her hand on Bill's cheek. "Because I'm her mother…" She said before a flashing light blinded Bill.

* * *

Eric couldn't sleep…

He was already having the bleeds as he sat at his desk. _*****_

A loud hiss came from the travel coffin as it opened. Pam was inside, now awake.

Pam spotted Eric and her smile disappeared. "Did you sleep at all?"

Eric took a rag that was already covered in his blood and wiped the blood from under his nose. "I'm fine."

"Are the guards still outside?" Pam asked as she got out of the travel coffin.

Eric nodded. _*****_ He looked at his phone.

No new text messages.

She hasn't answered him. She couldn't have been in danger though, He would've felt it.

Eric placed his phone back down.

"Pam, whatever the Authority decides, I will not allow you to take any responsibility." Eric looked at Pam to see her give him a normal annoyed look.

"You didn't kill the Magister."

"But politically, I'm a much leaner scapegoat. Who's easier to pin it on?" Eric raised both hands. He tilted the left one down first. "A Sheriff in your custody?" then lowered the right. "Or a king who might be anywhere?" Eric leaned back into his leather office chair. "And if they search Russell's estate, they'll find the remains of his heart singer."

Pam looked at him confused. "There it is again, that word. What does it mean?"

Eric thought of Charlotte as he explained. "A heart singer is like a soul mate supposedly. Only vampires have heart singers. The story of the heart singers goes back so far that not even Russell knew when and where it came from. It's also very rare. Talbot, Russell's lover was his heart singer." He stopped thinking if he should tell Pam about the glow and humming. "The way a vampire can tell that they have found their heart singer by the glow they have and the hum when they are near."

Pam gasped as she put the pieces together. "Glow? Hum? Does that mean…" she made a motion of curls to her hair. "Snow White?" Eric nodded. "Do you have feelings for her?"

Eric looked at her. "Now is not the time for personal life questions." Pam just grinned, already knowing the answer. "Say nothing."

Pam sat on the desk with a sad look on her face again. "What did he do to you?" she asked about Talbot.

"Nothing, but he was the nearest thing to Russell Edgington's heart. He HAD to die."

Pam's face grew soft. "A hundred years I've been with you… Why did you never say anything about Russell or your family?"

"Because you didn't need to know." Eric told her plainly. "What good would it do to share my pain with you?"

"You didn't need to carry it by yourself."

"I am not weak." Eric held back a growl. "I was a sole survivor. The burden is my alone." He looked away from Pam to the phone, wanting a sign from his Snow White.

"We lived through so much for so long. It can't end this quickly." Pam's sadness was very apparent in her voice.

"Everything ends, even the immortal and things that had yet to begin." Eric thoughts returned to Charlotte and her safety. "If I cannot go on, I need you to do two things for me." He looked at Pam and saw her nod. "First, I need you to keep Charlotte safe. Second, you must make a new vampire…" Eric saw the look of shock once more on her face. "It is your time to be a maker."

Pam cried into Eric's chest as he held her, running his fingers threw her hair.

After she stopped crying and re-did her makeup, Pam and Eric went back to the club area, waiting for this to be over.

The door opened and in walked Nan.

Nan spotted Eric's tired form. "You look like shit."

"Well, I feel fantastic." Eric mumbled sarcastically.

Nan unfolded a piece of paper. "The ruling is as follows: The Authority disavows any knowledge of our interview, your statement or, indeed, this ruling itself. None of this ever happened."

"What?" Eric mumbled again.

Nan handed Eric the paper. "Missing royals, dead Magisters, it's a political tar baby no one wants to touch. Not with the VRA this close to ratification."

Eric read the paper in disbelief. "Russell will not stop killing." He said as he turned to Nan. "What if the human public learns of it?"

Nan smirked. "That's why you're going to take care of it. Quietly, discreetly, and most important of all, completely off the books. You wanted revenge, it's yours."

Eric couldn't believe it. "What resources are you going to give me?"

"None." Nan took back the paper. "We're not getting near it." She walked away.

"How do you expect me to kill him? He's three times my age!"

Nan just turned around slowly with a normal un-amused face. "Listen, you whiny little bitch!" she stomped towards him. "The only link between Sophie-Ann, Russell and the Magister is you. You brought us this steaming pile of shit and you're going to make it go away. Bring me his fangs, or I will have yours."

She then left, taking all the soldiers with her.

* * *

There was a knock from the door and Charlotte opened it up slowly.

"Bill?" Charlotte opened the door fully and put her gun into the waist band of her shorts. "Please, come in." Bill gave Charlotte a tight hug. "Um… hi to you too?"

Bill moved away. "Sorry." He spotted Sookie on Jason's couch. "Sookie!"

"Where have you been? I've been calling you for hours." Sookie showed him the calls on her cell phone.

Bill looked nervous. "I don't know how to explain it. It felt like I was away only for a few minutes, and suddenly it was pass eleven."

"You mean you over slept?" Sookie frowned, she never knew vampires could do that.

Charlotte went over his words. "No, he said he it felt like he was away, not asleep. So where did you go?"

"Did you visit the Queen again?" Sookie asked as Bill sat down.

Bill looked befuddled. "The Queen? Why-"

"Do you know the Queen of Louisiana?" Sookie asked quickly, cutting him off.

"Well, yes but I was her subject." Bill looked at Sookie. "Why?"

Charlotte sat down on the big lazy chair. "We met up with Sookie's cousin, who said she was with the Queen, and that the Queen was working with Russell to come after us and anyone like us." _*****_

"Do you know anything about that?" Sookie asked.

Bill sighed as he sat down next to Sookie. "I think I know why they're after you two."

Sookie's eyebrows came together to give him a questioning look. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I only learned of it today. I'm not entirely sure what it was, or how I even got there." Bill looked down, like he was reliving the place they had no idea he was talking about. "Wait, it was because I had drank so much of your blood." He pointed between the women. "I know what both of you are."

* * *

**MARIGOLD!**

**We finally got to meet Charlotte's mother, and found out that Charlotte is faery, human, and something else, but what else?**

**Pam knows that Charlotte is Eric's heart singer and Eric plans for her to keep Charlotte safe if something happens.**

**We're getting closer to finding out what the other part of Charlotte is soon!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	37. The Bond

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**grapejuice101: **_Thank you lol more of them is coming soon, real soon._

**masquerade04: **_Hehe, I gave you guys a bite and kept the rest of the cake._

**chibichibi98: **_Eric and Pam are so fun to write, mostly when she bothers him lol._

**wabi-sabi1090: **_I think everyone is gonna be shocked when they find out what she is._

**VampireElf14: **_Charlotte's mother plays a part in this story soon!_

**SomebodyWhoCares: **_Eric may be going to talk to her, but is Charlotte going to listen?_

**Beauty422: **_I love Eric and Pam relationship. Charlotte isn't as into Eric as he is to her because she's fighting him the best she can. She doesn't really trust Eric, with all the shit he's pulled on her she has a reason to._

**ff13: **_Surprise there! Lol! Yes, she is similar to Sookie, but not completely. I've never been to one either, so I'd probably run around looking at everything too lol. That scene broke my heart too, but I understood why he did it. Charlotte has another name, but that will be revealed way later._

**biancaj21: **_You'll find out what she completely is soon!_

**Sillygabby: **_Read and find out!_

**Anonymouscsifan: **_Had to leave you guys wanting more, leave you guys little nibbles to rack your brain lol._

**Lina Marie: **_Here it is!_

* * *

"Well? Tell us!" Charlotte leaned forward.

"Faeries." Bill answered in a serious tone.

No one moved after Bill said the word Faeries.

"Faeries." Charlotte repeated.

Bill nodded.

"How fucking lame." Sookie mumbled, expecting something better.

"I expected something cooler than a damn faery." Charlotte agreed.

Bill rolled his eyes at their pouts. "Faery is but one of the names."

"What other names are there?" Sookie asked, now curious.

"Fenordree, Ellyllon, The Old People," Bill paused. "Aliens."

"God fucking damn-it, I really am an alien" Sookie stood up off the couch.

Charlotte frowned. "I don't like those names."

Bill stood up too. "Only part. You're mostly human." He looked at Charlotte. "Not you though."

"What?" Charlotte stood over and went over to him. "What do you mean not me?"

"You're barely human. You're more faery, half actually." Bill explained before he turned to Sookie. "Apparently, a Fae coupled with one of your female ancestors."

"Coupled?" Sookie crossed her arms.

Charlotte stared, in shock. "Half?!" She ran her fingers through her hair, groaning.

"The fae were known for breeding with humans." Bill explained. "Sometimes against the human's will."

Charlotte held up a hand to stop him. "Whoa, hold on, our people are rapists?"

Sookie uncrossed her arms. "How do you know all this?"

"Two of them told me, though the first one didn't really help." Bill pressed his lips together as he looked at Charlotte for a moment, remembering Marigold. "The first one I met was Claudine. The second one was Marigold. She's the one that told me about them."

Sookie perked up at the name Claudine. "Where were you when you…"

"Bon Temps cemetery, only it was someplace else. It was day, but it wasn't painful… it was beautiful." Bill smiled, remembering how beautiful it was.

"Was there a pond? With shit load of flowers around?" Charlotte asked.

Bill nodded at her question. "Yes, that's how I got there. By the pond."

"We were there too!" Sookie pointed to Charlotte and herself. "Claudine said you would take my light."

"She also seemed to not like me for some reason." Charlotte looked away in thought. "Wonder why."

"She's afraid for you." Bill told Sookie. "And for good reason."

A chill ran down Charlotte's spine. "What reason is that?"

"Every supernatural I've ever met believes the fae were wiped out of existence… by vampires."

"Why do they think that?" Charlotte asked Bill, still shocked about the news of what she is… part of what she is? She don't know anymore.

"And you tell us the truth, Bill Compton, or I swear to God." Sookie threatened him. "I will know it."

Bill sighed as he grabbed one of each of their shoulders. "According to legend, faery blood is delectable and intoxicating to vampires."

"Is it true?" Sookie asked in a soft voice.

"Both of your bloods are the most delicious one's I have ever tasted, that's all I know." As Bill spoke, Charlotte started to feel sick. "Marigold told me that having so much of your blood got me into that place."

Charlotte started to gag loudly.

"Charlotte?" Sookie looked over to Charlotte, worried for her.

Charlotte never answered Sookie as she ran to Jason's bathroom and emptied her stomach.

* * *

Eric stared at the lawyer sitting in front of him as the man read the papers of Eric's will.

Pam paced behind Eric, angry as hell.

"I give all my residences, subject to any mortgages or encumbrances thereon, and all policies and proceeds of insurance covering such property, to…" the lawyer looked up at Eric, waiting for a name.

"My progeny, Pam Swynford De Beaufort." Eric answered.

The Lawyer nodded and wrote down her name.

"Why are you doing this?" Pam asked when she stopped pacing.

"Because Pam, Russell Edgington is the oldest and strongest vampire on the planet, before he eviscerated a man on live TV. Now, he's also the craziest, and his rage is directed at me. Do the math." Eric motioned for the lawyer to continue.

"Article four. I give the rest of my residuary estate to…"

"My progeny, Pam Swynford De Beaufort."

"You're not even gonna put up a fight?" Pam snapped.

Eric could feel the waves of concern and fear from her. "Of course I am." He turned his head to her. "But until I come up with a brilliant plan to defeat him, I'm covering my bases and your ass."

Pam rolled her eyes and moved to Eric's left side. "Eric-"

Eric was growing frustrate with Pam, so he snapped acidly. "Unless you have a plan for me to defeat Russell Edgington, do NOT distract me!" she stayed quiet as he turned back around. "Go on."

"Your signature." The lawyer placed a pen on the paper in front of Eric. "It requires two witnesses. But the witness cannot be the beneficiary of your estate."

Charlotte would not pick Eric's calls or answer his texts, so the next person he thought of was Yvetta. Eric called for Yvetta, who came from the back room in a tight black dress with her breasts nearly popping out.

"Are you mentally competent and under no duress at this time?" Eric asked without looking at her.

"Da." Yvetta answered, looking confused.

"Good. Watch this." Eric picked up the pen and signed his signature. He grabbed Yvetta's hand and placed the pen in her hand, then made her sign it before handing it back to the lawyer.

The lawyer signed his signature and capped the pen. "Congratulations." He told Pam, who was looked like she wanted to murder him. "According to the state of Louisiana, should Mr. Northman ever meet the true death, you will become a very wealthy vampire." Pam just looked away. He bowed to Eric. "I'll show myself out."

Once he was gone, Yvetta started to scream at Eric. "Sa annad talle kõik?" (You're giving her everything?) She pointed to Pam. "Sa lubasid mu eest hoolitsema!" (You promised to take care of me!)

"Ma lubasin teile tööd ja hea sex. See on kõik." Eric told her plainly. He felt no feelings for her. She was just a lay, and he had not touched her in a long time. (I promised you a job and good sex. That is all.)

"Nii et ma ei tähenda midagi, et sa oled?" Yvetta was ready to cry, believing he cared for her. (So I mean nothing to you?)

Instead of feeling regret like when Charlotte cried, Eric became angrier. She used those wards against him as well. "Vähem kui midagi, you gold-digging whore!" (Less than nothing,) Eric's voice became louder and angrier by the end.

Yvetta's face scrunched up unattractively as she hit a chair and walked away childishly.

"You could be a cold hearted bastard." Pam walked away, leaving Eric alone.

Eric felt shock and sickness from his link with Charlotte.

He decided to pay her a visit, but the house he came to with her smell and link was not her house.

Eric knocked twice before Bill opened the door.

"How did you find us?" Bill opened the door some more, showing an adorably curled up sleeping Charlotte on the floor with Sookie on the couch.

Eric smirked. "Oh, it wasn't that hard." Bill just glared. Eric became serious. "I know what she is."

Bill's glare lessened as he looked at the two girls inside sleeping. He stepped out the door and they walked away from the house.

"So is it true that Sookie's blood let you walk into the sunlight?" They stopped walking and faced each other.

"And Charlotte's." Bill added.

Eric growled deeply. "What?"

"I attacked Charlotte, completely by accident. She's the reason why I didn't drain Sookie dry." Bill looked down, ashamed.

Eric fangs clicked out. "You attacked what is mine?"

Bill's fangs released as well. His voice rose in anger. "She is not yours, Eric! Stay away from my sister!"

Eric chuckled mockingly. "Sister? You think you're family now?"

"Yes. And I mean it, stay away from her. You've hurt her and Sookie enough when you're going after what they are!"

Eric tilted his head slightly. "They?"

Bill smirked. "You didn't know? Charlotte's the same as Sookie."

Eric growled at him again. "How do you know?"

"None of your business."

Eric wanted nothing more than to rip Bill into pieces, but he kept his composure. "You don't know why Sophie-Anne sent you to Bon Temps?" he asked Bill mockingly.

Bill shifted slight as he looked uncomfortable. "I returned to Bon Temps because it is my ancestral home."

"Oh spare me your lies." Eric waved Bill off. "I'll just find out on my own."

"The girls are mine." Bill reminded Eric.

"They won't be if you're dead." Eric simply told him. "Is it true?" he asked about the blood working.

"No." Bill answered. "It only works for a few minutes, if that. Then you would burn up slower than you do without it, but you still burn."

"That's gonna disappoint Sophie-Anne." Eric spoke under his breath.

Bill stiffened. "I would meet the true death before I let Sophie-Ann get a hand on any of my girls." Eric smirked when he said girls and Bill noticed. "Or anyone else for that matter."

Eric rolled his eyes at Bill's protectiveness. "Russell will come for them."

"Well you should know," Bill mocked. "You are his butt boy."

"No longer." Eric turned his head to look at Bill. "I killed Talbot."

Bill's smug look turned to shock. "That's why he went all medieval on TV. Well thanks, Eric, you just put our cause back a thousand years." He noticed when Eric tensed his jaw. "He must be after you for that." He threw Eric a look. "Why are you even here?"

"I'm trying to save Charlotte and Sookie-"

Bill cut him off. "Oh please! You don't care about them, not even Charlotte. You left both of them in Russell's house to die! What is the FUCKING truth for once?"

Eric stepped up to Bill's face. "The truth?" He hissed. "Well why don't you tell Sookie the fucking truth?" He threw back at Bill. "If you really love her."

"What truth?" asked a familiar voice behind them, Sookie's.

"And no lying." Charlotte's voice.

The men turned to see both girls there.

Sookie staring at Bill while Charlotte, with her messy curls, stood there in her cute batman shirt and her hands on her hips while staring at Eric. She looked simply beautiful.

"The truth about what you are." Bill stated nervously. "Which I have already told you."

"Why are you here, Eric?" Eric looked over to Charlotte and saw she looked nervous as well.

"He's probably here to say he's worried for our safety and then sell us out to Russell again. Or is it the Queen this time?" Sookie gave Eric a look of loathing.

"Do you really believe he is trust worthy?" Eric looked at Bill as he asked the women.

"All I know is that I sure as hell can't trust you." The look from Sookie got stronger. "And now that I know what I am, and what you really want from us, I promise," she pulled Charlotte behind her and Bill. "You will never get it."

Eric looked at Charlotte and saw she had a deadpan look. He tried to feel what she was feeling, but it was too much. There was a war going on in there. "Well, do what you want. I won't be around much longer anyways."

At that, the look vanished from Charlotte's face to be replaced with a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

Eric didn't answer her as he started to walk away but stopped. "Goodbye, Sookie Stackhouse. Goodbye, Charlotte Griffin."

Eric used his vampire speed to run out of there but as he was leaving, he heard Charlotte yell out his name.

He didn't turn back, not seeing Charlotte stare out into the forest to catch a glimpse of him. _*****_

* * *

"Charlotte?"

Charlotte looked away from the TV to see Bill there. "Yes?" _*****_

"May I have a word with you in private?"

"Sure." Charlotte got up and Bill escorted her outside on the porch. "What did you want to talk about?"

"That woman, Marigold. Have you ever met her?" Bill scanned her face, watching to see the reaction.

Charlotte shook her head no. "Never heard that name before, why?"

Bill looked more nervous now. "And what about your mother, what was her name? What did she look like? Where-"

Charlotte stopped him. "Bill, are you okay? You're making my head hurt with all the questions."

"Fine, I'll just straight forward on this." Bill took in a deep breath. "The woman in the other world, the one in the lake, she said she was your mother."

Charlotte took a step back in shock "How? My mother died when I was two!"

Bill placed his hands on Charlotte's shoulders. "Charlotte. She looked exactly like you. I thought she was you until I saw her eye color, they were brown. Not like your green."

"That's because I supposedly have my father's eyes." Charlotte shook her head. "But… how?"

"I don't know, but I believe her when she says who she is. She gave me a message before I got transported back. She said beware the angel that brings only death." Bill looked at her in the eyes. "Do you know what that means?"

"No." Charlotte started to tug on her hair. "First, I find out I'm half fucking faery, then I find out my mother is still alive and living in a faery world." She groaned. "I just want to be normal."

"Well, you're not just half faery." Bill paused when Charlotte gave him a scared look, scared of what else she was. "You're also part human and something she couldn't tell me. She said it wasn't the right time to say."

"Great." Charlotte sighed. "Can we go inside? I'm already tired of today. Besides, I have someone I need to call."

Bill said okay and escorted her inside.

Charlotte took out her mobile and went to the bathroom. She took a deep breath as the ringing stopped.

"Hello?"

Charlotte spoke quickly. "I need your help… with the bond. Is there a way to end it before it completes?"

"Hmm. Let me check." Charlotte could hear pages being turned until it got quiet. "Found it! Can I ask why you are asking? By what you told me, the bonding process was going perfectly."

"I know, Ivy, but I can't deal with this anymore. Did you know I was a faery?" Ivy stayed silent. "You knew?!"

"How did you find out? Who told you?" Ivy asked quickly.

"Bill. He met my mother, who by the way is ALIVE!" Charlotte clenched her fist. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I had to lie to you." Ivy tried to explain. "Your mother promised me to never tell you unless something happened."

"Why? Why lie to me all these years?" Charlotte slid down to the floor.

"We did it to protect you. You're in so much danger and you don't even know it." Ivy's voice cracked as she cried.

"I really can't take any more of this." Charlotte whispered. "I just wanted a damn normal life."

"You're not normal, sweetheart." There was a pause. "Do you still want the information?"

Charlotte nodded, and then remembered Ivy couldn't really see her. "Yeah."

"Okay. It says here to break the bond you must place your hand upon their chest, over where the heart is, then say the words. 'Break the bond.' After that the bond will go into your hand, well, body. But why do you really want to do this?"

"I need to see if he really wants me because of the bond, or for me." Charlotte started to play with her bracelet.

"Be careful, please." Ivy blew a kiss into the phone. "Love you, kiddo."

"Love you." Charlotte hung up and washed her face. She stepped out the bathroom to see a bloody Tara and Jason. "What happened?!"

"There was a fight at Merlotte's." Jason answered as Tara just stared at Bill.

"Jason." Sookie didn't believe her brother.

Jason just held his hand up to make her stop. "We don't want to talk about it. How the hell did you guys get in here?"

"We found the extra key you keep under the rug," Charlotte pointed to the key on the counter. "You need a better place to hide it."

"Jason, is it okay if we stay here a couple days?" Sookie asked quickly.

Jason looked at her sister confused and concerned. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

Tara just glared at Bill. "What did you do to them now?"

"Tara." Sookie hissed.

"It's alright." Bill brushed it off as he looked away.

"It's not alright, Bill. This isn't his fault. We pissed off some werewolves and now they're after us." Charlotte explained to Tara and Jason.

"And a vampire." Sookie added.

"Jesus." Jason just walked away.

"Now they're coming here?" Tara screeched. "Great, thanks. Why is it that everywhere he goes," she pointed at Bill. "Trouble follows?"

"It's almost dawn." Bill grabbed Sookie's hand. "I'll go to ground nearby, just in case I am needed." He gave her a kiss on the lips and Charlotte on her head. He looked at Jason and motioned to meet him outside.

Once they walked out, Tara went to walk pass the other women until Sookie called her name. "Tara Mae, I know you've got through a lot but-"

"Don't." Tara snapped as she turned around. "No matter what you say, I'm staying the fuck away from all of them."

"So what?" Sookie's voice grew soft. "It's you or Bill now?"

"I do whatever I got to do to survive." Tara threw her arms out to the side. "I can't help it. I wish them all dead, for good."

"You're talking about the man I love." Sookie became angry.

"He's not a man." Tara's eyes flashed fear. "They're monsters. Bill ain't any different from the rest of them." Her lip started to shake. "They tie you up and duct tape you, so you can't scream. They kidnap you. Rape you." Charlotte's hand flew to her mouth in shock. "Try to turn you."

"That's what Franklin did to you?" Sookie went to take a step toward Tara but stopped.

"The man you love, he didn't lift a finger to save me." Tara started to cry as they hugged her and hugged them back.

* * *

_Charlotte was taking a much needed small nap on the couch as Sookie watched Tara and Jason went out to drink._

_She snuggled into the couch pillow, enjoying the softness of it when z deep chuckle from near her made her open her eyes._

_She jumped back when she saw it was Eric._

_"How did you get in here?" Charlotte threw a pillow at him but Eric swatted it away. She looked around. It was too quiet and daylight outside. "Ah, it's a dream."_

_Eric smirked. "Of course it is. You may as well enjoy it then."_

_Charlotte crossed her arms. "Will your blood ever wear off? I'm getting really tired of these dreams and how they leave me after."_

_"It's not just the blood, it's also the bond." Eric winked at Charlotte. "I also know you have feelings for me."_

_"Shut up." Charlotte could feel her face getting redder as she rolled her eyes._

_Eric slid over to her and slowly kissed her, his hands going to the back of her neck. He took her bottom lip in-between his teeth and bit down softly. They pulled away with a soft smack sound._

_"Why did you do that?"_

_Eric gave a half smile. "Because you like it." He kissed his way to her neck. "And this." Charlotte bit down on her lip as he kissed and licked her neck. He pulled away and placed his big hands on her cheeks. "You shouldn't trust Bill." He rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks._

_"But why?"_

_"He's a danger to you. And that's not my blood just talking, that's your survival instinct. The faery in you wants to run away, but I won't let you." He clicked his fangs out and attacked her neck._

* * *

Charlotte gasped and rolled over, making her fall to the floor.

"You okay?" Sookie ran around the couch and helped Charlotte up. "What happened?"

Charlotte groaned. "Had a bad dream, don't worry." She looked at the time and came up with a plan. "Sook, do you want to come with me? I need to ask Eric something."

Sookie saw the determined look on Charlotte's face and nodded.

"We got to stop by the house though first." Charlotte grabbed her keys as Sookie wrote a note the Jason, telling him they would be right back.

* * *

Charlotte busted through the door of Eric's office with Pam behind her.

Sookie was waiting for Charlotte at the bar.

"She over powered me." Pam told Eric sarcastically. "Damn that Irish ass."

"It is nice." Eric agreed and told Pam to leave.

Charlotte got straight to the point. "What did you mean when you said you weren't going to be around much longer?"

"Don't act like you care about me." Eric didn't look at her, just kept his back to her. "This is about what you said at Russell's. You said Godric was wrong." He turned to look at her. "What did you mean?"

Charlotte stared at him, unsure how to go about this. "Godric told me, about heart singers." Eric furrowed his eyebrows as she continued. "I asked him about the glow and hum you talked about on the night his nest was bombed. How did you find out?"

"Talbot. He was Russell's heart singer, and I killed him."

"Oh."

"Who else knows you're my heart singer?"

"Only Ivy and Godric know. Not even Sookie or Bill knows, they have enough problems." Charlotte rubbed her arms. The office was cold.

"You shouldn't trust Bill." Eric told her quickly.

Charlotte frowned. "Why shouldn't I?"

Eric moved closer until he could feel her body heat. He literally had to look down at her, since she made it under his nose. "There are forces beyond even my control." He put his hands around her waist, pulling her closer. "If I were to ever meet the true death without kissing you one last time, that would be my biggest regret."

"Why does this sound like a goodbye?" Charlotte whispered, scared if her voice was higher it would ruin the moment.

"Because it is."

Charlotte suddenly grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him.

His hands dug into her hair and on her cheek.

The kiss was rough and breathtaking.

Charlotte gasped as he lifted her up, and his tongue started to wrestle with mine.

They stopped the kiss but their lips were remained touching slightly.

"Min älskling." (My darling) his lips brushed against hers as he spoke.

"Mo Lochlannach." (My Viking.)

Eric looked a bit confused but pressed his lips against hers once more. He moved his hand up her shirt when Pam walked in. "What?" Eric growled, not happy.

"Blah blah, vampire emergency, blah." Pam placed her hands on her hips.

Eric placed Charlotte down carefully and left the room. He walked away from the office, the smell of her around him and the taste of her lips on his tongue.

"This better be good." Eric told Pam as he noticed Sookie sitting bored in one of the tables.

"You're too busy signing wills and making out with Snow White instead of using her." Pam motioned with her eyes to Sookie.

"There isn't any way to use her. It won't work. Besides, Sookie's blood wouldn't be enough."

"What do you mean?"

Eric sighed. "Sookie is only part faery, Charlotte is half." Pam's eyes grew wild. "I will not let Russell get to us and drain her dry. She is my heart singer."

"Then just give Sookie to him to save your own skin. Russell doesn't have to know about Charlotte."

"No." Eric tensed his jaw. "Russell already knows something is up with Charlotte. He said he saw the same light from Sookie's hand when they took them from the Were's apartment. He might already know."

"He's gonna get them then, sooner or later." Pam was getting desperate.

"No." Eric growled at her. "I won't do that to her."

Pam looked surprised and hurt. "You're choosing a human over yourself? Over me?"

"Your lack of sentiment has always been your most admirable quality." Eric hissed quietly. "Do not disappoint me now!"

Pam still looked hurt and scared. "You would have said, and done anything to save Godric. I have no interest of inheriting your farm on Öland, that place is a windy shithole! If you're not going to give him Sookie and Charlotte, at least figure out how to use them. And fast."

Pam went to walk away but Eric stopped her.

He motioned to Sookie and to the basement door.

She nodded.

Eric made his way back to the office.

* * *

Charlotte clenched the stone in her hand, praying the plan worked.

The door opened and she quickly hid the stone from Eric. "What happened?"

"Nothing, just going to take care of two prisoners."

Charlotte frowned. He still had prisoners? "Prisoners? Who are they?"

"Sookie and you." Eric threw her over his shoulder quickly before she could run.

"No!" Charlotte tried to grab onto things so he couldn't take her out the door. "Eric, why are you doing this?!" She could hear Sookie screaming for help now.

"I need to use Sookie and protect you from Russell." Eric squeezed her legs when she started to kick. He opened the door and started to walk down some stairs.

Sookie was screaming at Eric and Pam.

Eric threw Charlotte down and quickly placed a metal collar that was attached to some rods around her neck. We were in the basement.

"Eric, please!" Charlotte grabbed the front of his tank.

Eric froze as he looked into her eyes. He went to give her one last kiss, but stopped when she placed her hand that had the stone on the area that his heart was in.

"Break the bond!" a blue-green light came from Eric's chest and around Charlotte's hand.

As she pulled it away, wisps of the light flowed into the now pulsating pink heart stone.

"What have you done?" Eric grabbed Charlotte's wrist and looked at the stone. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" he yelled.

"I broke the bond." Charlotte looked at the stone shocked that it worked.

Ivy had said it would when she had called her at the house, asking if it can be put into objects for safe keeping, but she still couldn't believe it.

Eric's hand started to tighten on her wrist. "Put it back."

"No."

"Then I'll find a way." Eric took the stone from her hand roughly and walked away.

Charlotte looked up as she watched Eric's back. _*****_ "Eric! No! Give it back!"

The door shut with a slam.

"ERIC!"

* * *

**Oh shit!**

**Charlotte took the bond back and Eric is not happy.**


	38. Be Brave

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Sound effect**

_Other_

* * *

**Blood Mistress Misery: **_We'll see how that plays out soon!_

**Anonymouscsifan: **_Pam saw how Eric was about Russell finding Charlotte and offered Sookie to take the fall so he wouldn't worry._

**grapejuice101: **_Thank you!_

**wabi-sabi1090: **_She's going to be in a lot more jam soon. Charlotte is putting their bond to a test, to see if he really does care or the bond is forcing him._

**SomebodyWhoCares: **_I sure don't lol._

**Lina Marie: **_That's what she is trying to see by taking out the bond, to see if he really does care about her for real._

**lilacsandroses93: **_We'll have to see how his impact works, since I've yet to figure out if I want to keep that chapter or re-write it._

**ff13: **_Thank you for noticing that part when Yvetta says the same thing Charlotte did before and how differently he acts upon those words. It does show that he is changing because of what he is feeling._

**Ann4ever17: **_On the note of Charlotte being stronger than Sookie since she is half faery. You can be strong than someone, but not know how to harness the power or use it. Charlotte doesn't know what to do with it, or even how to control it. But there is something that is stopping the full power, you'll see soon._

**VampireElf14: **_Thanks lol here's more!_

**Sillygabby: **_Eric does deserve it for all the things he's said and done._

**rukoitalian65: **_Here's the update! Enjoy!_

**movielover121796: **_Thank you! Here it is!_

**Beauty422: **_You are correct on the feeling part! It's not completely breaking the bond, it's a way of putting it on pause as it's in the heart stone for later._

**Ry PenDragon: **_Eric just needs to get the stick out of his ass first lol._

* * *

Bill rushed into Fangtasia. "Sookie! Charlotte! Eric!"

Pam stepped into view. "They're not here."

Bill narrowed his eyes at her. "The girls are. I feel their fear."

"They came here on their own." Pam told him plainly. "It's not our fault you weren't invited." She smirked. "Maybe they're afraid of you."

Bill paused. "Did they say that?"

"I don't think they want you anymore."

Bill growled. "If you try to keep them from me, I will kill you."

Pam rolled her eyes. "Get a clue, Bill. I'm not the enemy."

"I am older and stronger." Bill warned her. "You are no match for me."

"This is not just about your relationship, you infatuated tween." Pam mocked. "There's a bigger picture."

"Not for me."

They released their fangs and Bill threw Pam away from the door she was guarding.

"Sookie!" he jiggled the knob. "Charlotte!"

"Don't you want the key?" Pam reached in between her breasts and showed up right behind Bill when he turned around.

Bill screamed as she sprayed him with silver, it getting into his eyes.

"Colloidal silver, in stock and overpriced at your neighborhood health food store." Pam smirked as Bill continued to scream in pain.

* * *

Sookie was driving Charlotte up the wall with all the damn questions. "What was that light? And the stone? Why was Eric so mad?"

"SOOKIE!" Charlotte snapped. "Enough with the damn questions! I'll answer them when we're out of this shithole and safe!"

They stayed quiet as they heard crashes and grunts upstairs.

The door opened and the thoughts of a woman speaking angrily in another language filled their heads.

Charlotte and Sookie stood up as Yvette came down the stairs.

"Rush, quick. I help." Yvetta ran as fast as she could in those big heels she was wearing.

"I thought you were on Eric's team." Sookie asked her, shocked to see the woman helping them.

Yvetta scrunched her nose. "Him? Big, blonde stupid. I hate."

"Me too. He's a two faced snake, that son of a bitch!" Sookie agreed.

Yvetta unlocked Sookie's collar and started helping Charlotte with hers. "Bastard, like bitch Pam." She helped take Charlotte's collar off as Sookie ran to some hanging chains.

Sookie grabbed one as the other women followed her up the stairs.

They busted through the door to see Pam straddling Bill and spraying Bill with something that was making him scream in pain.

Sookie put the chain around Pam's neck and pulled her off Bill.

Charlotte used her powers to push Pam onto the stripper pole platform with her mind.

Sookie went to Bill. Yvetta ran to Pam to make sure she doesn't move, while Charlotte got a clean white rag and wet it at the bar sink.

"What did she do to you?" Sookie asked as she caressed Bill's face.

"Silver particles in water." Bill opened his eyes but they looked burned.

"Oh, my God. Can you see?" Sookie opened his eyes again.

"No, but I will heal."

"Not until we get it off you." Charlotte gave Sookie the rag. "Here, start cleaning it off while I have a chat with Pam."

Sookie nodded and started to wipe Bill's wounds.

"Secure Pam. So she doesn't call Eric." Bill told Yvetta.

Yvetta nodded. "I secure!"

Charlotte quickly made her way to Pam. "Why did Eric throw us down there?"

Pam just looked at her.

Charlotte looked around on the ground to spot the silver spray Pam used. She picked it up and aimed it at her. "Pam, I don't want to do this, but answer me or I WILL spray you."

Pam tensed her jaw. "Sookie was supposed to be a gift for Edgington, while you stayed out of Russell's sight. Now we're all gonna die thanks to one freaky human and you." she said through the pain of the chains.

"Good." Sookie hissed at Pam from behind Charlotte.

"We have to go. Eric may come back!" Bill called out to the women.

Charlotte stared at Pam before helping Sookie with Bill.

* * *

Eric tracked Russell down to the Jackson Art Museum.

Guards were dead everywhere.

As he turned the corner, he saw Russell standing in front of a painting with a dead guard behind him.

"Talbot adores this piece." Russell spoke softly as he felt Eric's presence. "Adored. I'm having trouble switching tenses, you understand." He stayed quiet for a moment. "Why did you do it? Talbot never harmed you."

"You loved him more than anyone. Your heart singer. So he had to die."

Russell turned slowly, holding a crystal jar in his arms with red goo, Talbot most likely. "I'm about to put an end to your insignificant existence. This is not the time to be obscure."

Eric slowly walked forward. "A thousand years ago, you brought your wolves among the Vikings to butcher a human family." Eric stepped over the dead guard. "My family. Apparently, you wanted my father's crown for your vast collection of meaningless shit."

Russell laughed. "My, my. To lose the one man I ever loved and my only heart singer, because you miss your mommy and daddy? Well that is a kick in the pants."

"There are consequences," Eric smirked. "Even for Russell Edgington."

"Life is absurd." Russell laughed. "Still, I'm excited to destroy you."

"My loved ones are dead, and now Talbot is dead." Eric said quickly.

"Don't beg for mercy. It's such a bore."

Eric took a few extra steps toward Russell. "I can't help but noticing your expanding ambitions. You're after the whole world now, aren't you?" Russell just smirked. "Well, I can help you get it."

"Eric, you are nothing more than a lump of muscle with a blood grudge. You got lucky. You couldn't possibly comprehend what I'm after." Russell placed the crystal jar on the floor. "We should begin. He went to grab Eric's neck when Eric leaned forward.

"I can offer you the sun."

Russell paused. "Oh, day-walking? Oh, the old myth. That was around when I turned. You're pathetic."

"It's not a myth, not at all. There have been recent advances. It's been done." Eric grabbed Russell's attention now.

Russell removed his hand from Eric's neck. "Go on. Spin your little fairy tale."

"I will show you how to do it." Eric grinned. "Now, tell me you don't tell me you don't want it."

"I never said I didn't want it." Russell answered quickly. "That's the ultimate vampire dream, is it?" he smirked. "No one could stand against me."

"You would be unstoppable." Eric saw the look of distrust on Russell's face. "And if I'm wrong… kill me tomorrow."

Russell went around Eric as he laughed. "Clever boy. To tempt me."

Eric's ringtone 'Ain't We Got Fun?' by Richard A. Whiting went off, meaning it was Pam.

Russell looked at Eric's pocket confused.

Eric dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell. "Not a good time."

"No shit! Bill, Sookie, and Charlotte escaped." Eric clenched the stone in his pocket when Pam told him Charlotte had escaped. But how? "Yvetta cleaned out the cash." She hung up.

Eric nearly crushed his cell.

* * *

Charlotte sat in the back of Sookie's car as she drove and Bill sat in the passenger seat.

"Why did you go to Eric?" Bill asked them.

"My fault." Charlotte sat forward so her head was in between them. "I needed to ask Eric a question."

"What question?" Bill stared Charlotte down until she looked away.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Charlotte leaned back into her seat again.

"Look at what he did to you both. He's betrayed you, used you, and drawn you into danger." Sookie gave Bill a look to say 'shut up, so have you'. He looked down. "Yes, I have made mistakes while trying to keep you safe, but I am nothing like Eric."

"Of course you're not." Sookie looked at Bill quickly. "I love you, Bill. But after this whole Mississippi mess, we would be crazy women to trust either of you."

Bill nodded and turned his head to Charlotte. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

"I-I guess." Charlotte blew a curl from her face. "You should have seen him on that rooftop with Godric. After that day, I saw a whole other side to him other than his normal side, and it was real." She put her head on the window, reliving that day.

"When this is over, let's start anew." Bill told Sookie. "We'll be new."

"Will we?" Sookie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I don't know if people change, even if they try."

"We can, if we want to." Bill said quietly. "Do you want to?"

"You know I do." Sookie grabbed Bill's hand, kissed his hand and placed it on her heart. "I'll tell you what, that dungeon this time did me in."

"Sorry for yelling at you by the way." Charlotte spoke up from the back.

"It's fine. You'll explain later though."

Charlotte nodded at her, happy she didn't take the yelling to heart.

"Well if you two had listened to me and stayed put…" Bill started.

"We know, but I was sitting there in the dark after getting the yell of my life from miss leprechaun back there," Sookie motioned her head to Charlotte in a playful voice. "I thought, 'I am so done with this shit!'"

"That's why we need a fresh start. We'll be free of it, I promise you." Bill promised Sookie.

"What would that be like? Who would we be if we were normal?" Sookie wondered.

Charlotte tried to think about it. "Its hard to picture it." She laughed. "We've been doing this for a while, its starting to seem normal."

"For real." Sookie agreed. "Would we live in Grans house or your house?" she asked Bill.

"Both, we'd be married, happily married." Bill answered.

"And I'm not a waitress anymore. I'm going to collage- no! I'm a real estate agent and I'm really rich." Sookie grinned.

Charlotte started to think. "I would be doing Broadway shows, singing my heart out. Or maybe teaching singing lessons."

Bill turned to Charlotte surprised. "I didn't know you sang."

Sookie snorted. "She sings almost all the time. During a shower, when she's cooking, and even sometimes she doesn't notice and just whisper sings. She's lucky she's damn good at it."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "No I don't!"

Sookie nodded. "Oh, yes. You do."

Charlotte turned to Bill and leaned forward again. "What about you Bill?"

"I would teach third grade, and I love my job." Bill smiled at the thought.

"We would have a big flower garden." Sookie started.

"We grow vegetables." Bill added.

"Tara sometimes comes over for dinner. We double date with Arlene and Terry, and go watch Charlotte's shows." Sookie threw a smile Charlotte's way.

"And I go fishing with Jason." Bill's smile grew.

"And we don't even know Eric Northman." Charlotte sighed. "A peaceful life."

Suddenly Eric and Russell pop up in the way of the car.

Sookie and Charlotte scream as Sookie presses the breaks.

The car skids as it get closer to the two vampires.

Russell hits the hood, making it lift the back into the air.

Charlotte tried to hold on and slid, but she caught herself and held onto the dashboard so she wouldn't end up crashing through the window.

Russell let the hood go and the car started to go down.

Charlotte was lifted up for a second, hitting her head as they bounced. "Shit."

* * *

Eric drove them to Fangtasia, which was covered in graffiti.

Russell pulled the women out of the car while Bill was pulled out by Eric. "Everything, as far as your deficient human eyes can see, will be mine." Russell motioned around them.

"Pride goeth before a fall." Sookie answered him as Charlotte watched Eric drag Bill in front of them.

"Hit me." Eric whispered to Bill.

Russell only laughs, not hearing Eric as he paid attention to the women. "Don't you see, ladies? Your country is begging to be conquered."

"Hit me." Eric repeated.

"You don't know much about America." Sookie spat.

Bill suddenly hit Eric, and they start fighting.

Charlotte went to move towards them, to stop them, but Russell pulled her more into him.

"Graffiti is the desperate cry of your dying race. Your so-called society is disintegrating." Russell laughed. "Soon there will be anarchy, and then there will be me." Russell pushed the inside of the bar and closed the door.

Eric and Bill waited for the door to close to stop fighting and retract their fangs.

"I have a plan." Eric told him quickly.

"Will it save them?" Bill hoped.

"Faeries?" Russell laughed as he held onto the crystal jar. "You seriously expect me to believe she's faery? A species extinct for millennia? If they ever exist at all. Do you think I wouldn't notice if there were faeries bouncing around in the world?"

"I didn't say she was full fairy." Eric corrected Russell. "She's a human-fairy hybrid, which helped save her from detection. She may well be the last of her kind. Your only chance to walk in the sun." He looked Charlotte's way without Russell noticing.

Sookie looked towards Bill and Charlotte's way. _*****_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Russell went around placing the jar on the bar counter.

"Drink her blood. You'll see." Eric challenged.

As soon as Eric said that, Charlotte jumped up. "Wait!" Everyone looked toward her. Russell with confusion, Eric in anger, and Sookie in fear. She couldn't see Pam or Bill's expression, but she could tell it wasn't good.

"Yes, Miss. Griffin?" Russell looked at her.

"Sookie isn't the last of her kind. I'm part faery too." Charlotte spoke as Russell moved toward her, never taking her eyes from him to not see the heated looks from Eric. _*****_

"That would explain a lot. Take a seat." Russell pointed to the chair next to Sookie and in front of Eric.

Charlotte quickly made her way to the chair and held Sookie's hand tightly. She felt a hand on her chair squeeze the back of it so hard, the wood creaked.

"Nothing in our blood is a supernatural sunscreen for y'all. Why would you even think that?" Sookie asked Russell, more brave since she wasn't facing this alone anymore.

"Sookie, you're wrong." Bill spoke up, making the women turn their heads towards Bill. "What Eric says is true."

"No!" Sookie looked at Bill devastated.

Bill looked down. "I never told you."

"That's why you didn't burn?" Charlotte asked.

Bill nodded.

Eric spoke to Russell. "Bill's experience it for himself."

"Oh, well, that's reassuring. A testimonial from the mendacious Mr. Compton." Russell replied sarcastically.

"A new beginning?" Sookie yelled at Bill. "We'll start over?"

Bill didn't answer Sookie and instead spoke to Russell. "I can't force you to believe it. You'll have to see for yourself."

Charlotte looked at Bill with sad eyes. "Why are you doing this Bill?"

Bill gave her a tired look. "We've tried fighting him. We'll never win." He shook his head. Sookie started to cry. "If he develops a taste for your blood, he may let you live."

"Or he'll drain us dry!" Charlotte yelled at him.

"So?" Eric asked Russell.

Russell smiled. "I'm intrigued."

Eric smiled as well. "Excellent."

"I hate you!" Sookie told Bill. "I hate you all!"

"On one condition." Russell told Eric.

"Whatever you like."

"You go first." Russell gave a small smile to Eric.

Eric clenched his jaw before putting on a forced smile. "I'd love to."

Russell clapped his hands. "Now to wait for the Sun to rise." He stood up and walked away with the jar.

Charlotte felt a cold hand grab her wrist and pull her away from Sookie.

She was pulled through a door and set down on a chair. She looked up and saw a furious Eric.

"Why did you do that?" his fists were clenched hard.

Charlotte held her head high. "I am not letting you drain Sookie. Drain me instead."

Eric's fangs released and he was suddenly in front of her, bending down so they were eye to eye. His hands held down her hands on the arms of the chair.

"I will not let him touch you. You are mine." Eric growled. Charlotte moved her head away from him and bumped it against the wall, making her hiss in pain and move away from the wall. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just hit my head against the ceiling of Sook's car when the car dropped back down."

Eric let go of her arms and she got to rub her head softly as she stood up.

"Why did you do this?" Eric asked in a soft voice.

Charlotte looked up and saw he had the pink heart stone in his hand. She went to reach for it but he took it back. "I needed to know something. And I wanted to see if it was true if the bonding process was removed."

"Have you found your answer?"

Charlotte looked down at the ground, jaw tense. _*****_ "… No."

"Put the bond back, now!" Eric raised his voice.

Charlotte glared at him, not scared. "No."

"Damnit, Charlotte. This isn't a game! Now the bond is gone, it doesn't feel the same!" Eric snapped as she looked away from him. "I want to destroy everything in sight with my bare hands, but I can't because it'll put you more in danger."

"I can put myself in danger by myself." Charlotte mumbled childishly.

Eric put the stone in his pocket and pressed his lips to hers in desperation.

His fangs scratched the inside on her lip, making blood come out slightly. He sucked on her lower lip as she pressed her hands against his chest.

His back tensed as she scratched at it through the shirt.

"Eric…" she sighed breathlessly.

Eric sighed, his cold breath hitting her face. "You have no idea what you do to me."

Charlotte looked at him in the eye, hoping for an answer. "Tell me."

Eric shook his head. "Not yet."

"Eric… I'm going to die today because I got drained."

"I won't let that happen." Eric promised. He stood up straight when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Pam came in. "I need to talk to you."

Charlotte got the hint and left the room to get back to Sookie who was sitting far away from Bill.

"Yes Pam?" Eric asked her once Charlotte was out the room.

"Don't do it. What if it doesn't work?" Pam spoke with some nervousness.

"It'll work." Eric looked to the door where he could hear Russell asking Charlotte and Sookie about secret faery powers. He looked back at Pam and saw she had blood tears in her eyes. "Come on, what's this?"

"Nothing." Pam wiped her eyes quickly. "It's the bleeds."

Eric knew she was lying. "You know I love you more when you're cold and heartless." he gave her a smile as she nodded and kissed her forehead. "I need you to help me with a plan."

Pam nodded.

Eric told her the plan quietly and she got the supplies for it, which thankfully was all in this room.

After the hole healed and the small bag was hidden on Pam's person, they walked out the office.

Eric walked right to Russell. "Shall we?" he asked with a smile.

"Do, let's!"

Bill stopped them. "One caveat, gentlemen. If you drain them completely, that's the last fairy blood you'll ever drink."

Eric played along. "Mm, good point."

"We are schooled!" Russell called out excitedly. "Onward to adventure!"

Sookie glared at Bill for the thousandth time. "If this is you trying to help me, thanks for nothing."

Eric quickly, yet gently, grabbed Charlotte by the back of the neck. She shook in fear, yet she kept her face hard.

His eyes scanned over her face, taking it all in. from her eyes, lips, to the small scar under her right eyebrow.

It seemed Eric was taking too long for Russell as he sighed annoyed and reached over to grab Sookie's arm.

Russell pulled Sookie's arm, making her slam down on the table in a scream.

Charlotte turned her head to look at her friend, and Eric used that moment to attack her neck.

Her sweet warm blood ran her throat, making him moaned in ecstasy. Her screams and cries filled his ears as she tried to push him off.

Eric caressed her hair as he started to drain her. He could feel her get weaker as her heart rate lessened and the crying lessen.

He pulled away and held her limp form in his arms. He looked over to Russell and saw he was talking to the jar.

Eric gave Charlotte a soft kiss and put her down gently. "I'm sorry." He gave her one last look before he walked to the bar door.

He replayed that small moment in his mind as he watched toward the door.

The way her hair was messy from all the activities today, her skin pale from blood loss, and her lips stained with her blood that was on Eric's lips.

She truly looked like Snow White, yet it was the prince that harmed her. Not the evil Queen.

Eric opened the door with closed eyes, readying himself in case it wouldn't work. Once outside, He shut it.

He heard birds singing and opened his eyes slowly. He walked forward as he looked around in amazement.

He haven't seen the Sun in over 1000 years…

Eric placed his hand out and nearly cried when he saw he was not burning. He could feel the warm sunshine touching his skin.

Eric walked forward to where he knew the cameras could see him. He spun around for them to see he was not burning before he waved at the camera to come, for Russell to follow him.

Eric turned back around when he felt the Sun starting to affect his skin a bit, giving him small wisps of smoke coming from his body.

"Låt dem inte se..." (Don't let them see…) Eric muttered to himself.

Minutes passed when Eric heard the door open and knew Russell had come out.

"It's glorious! It's sublime!" Russell yelled in amazement. He was next to Eric now, laughing.

Eric could feel his skin starting to blister now as he turned to him.

Russell took a look at Eric's face and went to run but Eric grabbed his arm.

Eric placed silver handcuffs on Russell's right wrist and then on his own left. "Silver." He hissed out through the pain.

"You traitor. Fucking madman!" Russell fell to the floor, becoming weak from the silver and the Sun, taking Eric down with him.

"Be brave. We'll die together."

Russell screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

**How did you guys like it?**

**It was short, but I did say an episode a chapter and I added a bunch of stuff.**


End file.
